Việc ở quán Diêm Vương - Tự Tương Thức
by hoiquaytay
Summary: Linh dị thần quái yêu sâu sắc kiếp trước kiếp này


Việc ở quán Diêm Vương - Tự Tương Thức

Văn án:

Hà Văn Uyên tu tiên 250 năm, rốt cục phi thăng thành tiên. Không biết làm sao tuyển chức vị lúc điền cái "Phục tùng phân phối", rõ ràng bị vô tình phân phối đã đến Địa Phủ...

Được rồi, Diêm Vương coi như là cái tiên, ngoại trừ không hơn thiên, mặt khác đều rất tốt.

Hà Văn Uyên tri túc thường nhạc, cuộc sống gia đình tạm ổn trôi qua cũng không tệ.

Ai ngờ Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn người lão đứng không vững, trượt chân té xuống tru tiên đài, mang theo một thân tiên khí chạy đến Địa Phủ muốn đầu thai.

Excuse me? ! Tiên khí nồng như vậy, là muốn đi làm thần tiên sống sao? !

Ngọc Hoàng đại đế ( bình tĩnh xen vào ): Hà ái khanh, trẫm nhìn ngươi có thể áp chế Thiên Tôn tiên khí, nhanh đi đem cái kia Thần Tiên thu!

Hà Văn Uyên: ...

cp: cao lạnh khó chịu Thiên Tôn công x thấy đủ ôn nhuận Diêm Vương thụ

Quét mìn thêm Ps :

1\. Bài này hoàn toàn hư cấu tác phẩm, mời khảo cứu đảng ôn nhu đối đãi, cũng rất hoan nghênh cho Tiểu Thức phổ cập khoa học tri thức 2333...

2\. Bài này liên quan đến sinh bánh bao tình tiết, ước chừng là quyển thượng phần sau đoạn sự tình (= = cái quỷ gì? ), lôi người cẩn thận khi đi vào

3\. Bài này quyển thượng liên quan đến pháo hôi sinh con, quỳ cầu song khiết đảng tha thứ! Tiểu Thức cam đoan chỉ này một lần! ! ! QAQ, lôi người cẩn thận khi đi vào

Nội dung nhãn: linh dị thần tiên ma quái tình hữu độc chung kiếp trước kiếp này

Tìm tòi mấu chốt chữ: nhân vật chính: Chử Vân Thần ( Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn ), Hà Văn Uyên ( Diêm Vương ) ┃ phối hợp diễn: Tây Càn, Nhạc Quân Tiển ( Nguyệt lão ), Chử Lăng Thiên, Chử Dương, các lộ Thần Tiên, Địa Phủ tất cả tiểu quỷ ┃ khác: Thần Thoại, có cung đấu cái gì ta đây biết nói ư

Đệ 1 chương Địa Phủ

Thế nhân đều nói Âm Tào Địa Phủ có một cái Vong Xuyên sông, trong sông Lệ Quỷ kêu thảm thiết, ác quỷ cản đường, mà trên sông mang lấy một tòa cầu Nại Hà, liên tiếp đường hoàng tuyền cùng vãng sinh đường. Vong hồn đi qua cầu Nại Hà, uống đầu cầu Mạnh Bà một chén canh, quên mất chuyện cũ trước kia, lần nữa đạp vào luân hồi.

Nói được ngược lại là nói chi chuẩn xác, chẳng qua là có bao nhiêu người có thể nhớ rõ chính mình đi qua cầu Nại Hà lúc nhìn thấy phong cảnh.

Một gã thân hình cao ngất nam tử đang tại cái này bị người truyền đi âm trầm kinh khủng cầu Nại Hà thượng. Người này đang mặc một chỗ ngồi huyền hắc trường bào, đứng chắp tay, ngắm nhìn trên đường hoàng tuyền cái kia một cái thưa thớt đội ngũ, thần sắc bình thản buông lỏng.

Trên cầu dẫn Lộ tiểu quỷ giơ minh đèn chậm rì rì tiêu sái lấy, đi ngang qua lúc cũng không quên hướng người nọ im ắng mà hành cá lễ. Tiểu quỷ sau lưng vong hồn hoặc không muốn hoặc giải thoát, yên lặng đi theo cái kia một chiếc bạch đèn đi về hướng kế tiếp nhân sinh. Cái này đầu hạ thời gian, luôn Địa Phủ nhàn nhã nhất thời điểm, trong một năm đầu, Hà Văn Uyên cũng cũng chỉ có mấy ngày này có thể tranh thủ thời gian mấy ngày rồi.

Đầu cầu một mực đứng ở nơi đó phân súp thiếu nữ rốt cục được nhàn rỗi, đối với đã đứng ngẩn người ở chỗ đó nửa ngày nam tử lật ra một cái liếc mắt.

"Đại nhân hôm nay thật hăng hái, rõ ràng tới đây Vong Xuyên trên sông ngắm phong cảnh. Như thế nào, là sợ bà tử ta lười biếng hay sao?" Thiếu nữ thoáng thanh âm trầm thấp sắp xuất hiện thần hồi lâu nam tử gọi trở về thần.

"Mạnh Bà nói quá lời, ta như thế nào không tin Mạnh Bà năng lực."

Hà Văn Uyên chê cười đối diện trước tóc bạc mặt hồng hào thiếu nữ nói ra, có chút hướng Mạnh Bà đã thành bán lễ.

Hình dạng bất quá tuổi dậy thì thiếu nữ nghe Hà Văn Uyên nói như thế, cũng chỉ là khẽ hừ một tiếng thôi. Nàng ngày ngày ở chỗ này phân súp, tự nhiên cũng biết cái này Diêm Vương có một thói quen. Mỗi lần gặp Địa Phủ nhàn rỗi ngày sẽ tới đây cầu Nại Hà nhìn lên lấy đỏ au bỉ ngạn hoa biển phát trong chốc lát ngốc, mỗi năm như thế, có khi thậm chí sẽ nhìn xem trong tay nàng chén canh liền đã xuất thần. Trong lòng biết hắn lúc trước chí không tại cái này Địa Phủ Diêm Vương chức, xem chừng là muốn điều đến bầu trời làm Thần Tiên.

Hoàn toàn chính xác, Hà Văn Uyên ngẩn người hồi lâu, là ở cảm khái mình tại sao liền làm cái này Diêm Vương, nhưng hắn vẫn không phải là muốn trời cao.

Vẫn còn nhớ gần trăm năm trước, hắn tu luyện 250 năm, dũng chống đỡ thiên kiếp, thành công đắc đạo thành tiên. Vốn tưởng rằng có thể từ đó làm Tán tiên, tự do tiêu sái, không ngờ chính mình lắm miệng một câu "Phục tùng phân phối", liền đem mình bán được Địa Phủ.

Năm đó cầm lấy nhậm chức công văn đứng ở trước quỷ môn quan hắn là vẻ mặt mê mang.

Tiền nhiệm Diêm La vương trông thấy hắn giống như là nhìn thấy cứu tinh bình thường hai mắt sáng lên, cực kỳ nhiệt tình đưa hắn nghênh tiến quỷ môn quan. Do Diêm La vương dẫn xem xét Địa Phủ phong quang cảm thụ thực sự quá quỷ dị. Dù là cái này Địa Phủ không nghĩ giống như trung như vậy hoang vu, đối với một cái vừa mới thoát ly phàm thai hắn, tại Địa Phủ ngắm cảnh cũng thật sự cảm giác sấm nhân.

Một vòng đi dạo xuống, hai người đứng ở nơi này cầu Nại Hà lên, tiền nhiệm Diêm Vương mạnh mà bắt lấy hắn hai cánh tay, kích động nói: "Chúng ta tám trăm năm, rốt cục đợi đến lúc có người nguyện ý tiếp của ta lớp rồi!"

Khi hắn còn không có kịp phản ứng thời điểm, tiền nhiệm Diêm Vương quay đầu liền một chén Mạnh bà thang vào trong bụng, nhanh như chớp chạy đi đầu thai rồi, lưu lại một mặt ngu ngơ Hà Văn Uyên.

Hà Văn Uyên đối với mở sáng lạn bỉ ngạn hoa, lại là trùng trùng điệp điệp thở dài một hơi.

Lúc này, một cái báo tin tiểu quỷ hoảng hoảng trương trương hướng bên này chạy tới.

"Đại nhân! Đại nhân! Không xong!"

"Đến Địa Phủ lúc nào có chuyện tốt?" Hà Văn Uyên vô tình nói.

"Khởi bẩm đại nhân, quỷ môn quan đã đến cái tiên nhân nguyên thần, tiên khí nồng hậu dày đặc, chúng quỷ sai đều tới gần không được, các lộ vong linh cũng bị dày đặc tiên khí ép tới đạp bất quá khí, hoảng hốt chạy bừa, quỷ môn quan hiện tại một mảnh hỗn loạn a!"

Báo tin tiểu quỷ khẩn trương nói chuyện cũng không mang thở, Hà Văn Uyên não nhân lại là một hồi đau đớn. Hắn vốn định đã thành tiên có thể thoát khỏi dĩ vãng buồn tẻ khẩn trương tu luyện sinh hoạt, nào biết đâu cái này Thần Tiên tồi cũng là không tốt đương . Cái này Diêm La vương hoàn toàn chính xác có thể xem như cái thượng tiên, chẳng qua là cái này Địa Phủ việc lớn việc nhỏ thật sự quá nhiều, lại là cả năm không ngừng, khó khăn hôm nay có thể tranh thủ thời gian nửa ngày, tới đây cầu Nại Hà thanh tĩnh thanh tĩnh, phát ngẩn người, kết quả lại xảy ra chuyện rồi.

"Dẫn đường."

Mạnh Bà đứng ở trên cầu nhìn thoáng qua đi xa bóng lưng, lại phát hiện đầu cầu xếp hàng vong hồn gia tăng lên, thầm mắng một tiếng, cũng lại một lần nữa giơ lên cái thìa phân nổi lên nước canh.

Hà Văn Uyên đi vào trước quỷ môn quan, quả nhiên phát hiện nơi đây tiên khí đại thịnh, nồng hậu dày đặc tiên khí phảng phất giống như ánh nắng, đem cả ngày âm trầm lờ mờ quỷ môn quan chiếu lên sáng ngời như ngày. Không ít vong hồn nhận lấy kinh hãi, hoảng sợ khắp nơi tán loạn, không ít quỷ sai đều ý đồ trấn an xao động vong hồn, tuy nhiên cũng hiệu quả quá mức bé nhỏ. Quỷ môn quan đã tạm thời đóng cửa, phòng ngừa thêm nữa... Thế gian hồn phách đã bị tiên khí kinh hãi.

Hà Văn Uyên thấy vậy, giữa lông mày cau lại, vẫy lui cùng vong hồn quần nhau quỷ sai, nhắm mắt lại mặc niệm tâm quyết. Trong khoảnh khắc, âm trầm như mực quỷ khí tự thân thể của hắn tràn ra, tràn ngập đến quỷ môn quan tất cả hẻo lánh, lại giống như trương mạng lưới khổng lồ đem cái kia Tiên Hồn bao ở trong đó, đem tiên khí dưới áp chế đến. Tại phía sau hắn chạy tới đẳng cấp cao quỷ sai gặp chúng vong hồn có an ổn xuống dấu hiệu, lập tức giơ tay lên trung dẫn đường minh đèn, dẫn đạo vong hồn chậm rãi ly khai nơi này.

Người nọ một thân tuyết trắng áo sợi không gió mà bay, quanh thân tiên khí bởi vì hắn quỷ khí mà bị áp chế xuống, đơn bạc bóng lưng hơi có vẻ cô đơn. Người nọ cứ như vậy một thân một mình dựng ở trước quỷ môn quan, tựa hồ là đang đợi chỗ dựa của hắn gần.

Hà Văn Uyên tiếp nhận thuộc hạ đưa tới dẫn đường đèn, từng bước một đi đến cái kia Tiên Hồn bên người. Theo hắn từng bước một tiêu sái gần, hắn cũng rõ ràng cảm giác được thân sức ép lên tăng cường, khí tức bắt đầu không như ý. Thẳng đến cái kia Tiên Hồn trăm bước khoảng cách ở trong, Hà Văn Uyên phóng nhãn nhìn lại, đã mất vong hồn quỷ sai có thể tới gần.

Lần nữa điều tức một phen, Hà Văn Uyên quỳ một chân trên đất hành đại lễ.

"Tiểu tiên Diêm La vương bái kiến thượng tiên, tiểu tiên mắt vụng về, không biết thượng tiên là?"

Hắn mặc dù đứng hàng thượng tiên, lại cùng hắn dư thượng tiên bất đồng, cũng không tại Thiên Đình người hầu, này đây thẳng đến lúc này, hắn còn không có đem Thiên Đình mấy cái thân chức vị cao thượng tiên nhận thức cái toàn. Bằng vào tiên khí nồng độ, hắn ước chừng là đoán được trước mặt người nọ là cái thượng tiên, lại không biết rốt cuộc là vị tiên gia nào.

"Thượng Thanh." Một cái trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng thanh âm tự trên đầu của hắn vang lên, nghe mặc dù cảm thấy người này kiêng kị có chút quen tai, lại nhất thời đang lúc thật không ngờ rốt cuộc là gì tiên nhân.

Trong lúc đó linh quang lóe lên, Hà Văn Uyên bị ý nghĩ của mình kinh ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh.

Thượng Thanh cao thánh Thái Thượng đại đạo quân, lại xưng Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn, là "Tam thanh" một trong, sơ thành tiên đồ sở bái tam tôn lần vị trí người!

Nói đùa gì vậy, nếu là thượng cổ tiên nhân, như thế nào tại không ai thông tri dưới tình huống, hạ phàm đầu thai lịch kiếp.

Đứng đấy người nọ gặp Hà Văn Uyên tựa hồ đối với này không có phản ứng, hảo tâm thay đổi một cách nói.

"Ta danh tiếng kiêng kị, đại la Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn."

Lời này vừa nói ra, ở đâu còn cho phép Hà Văn Uyên lừa mình dối người, tranh thủ thời gian dập đầu nói: "Không biết đại tiên hàng lâm, không có từ xa tiếp đón. Xin hỏi đại tiên chỗ này cần làm chuyện gì?"

Hắn là tất cả không dám suy đoán vị này chính là đến đầu thai , cái này một thân nồng đậm tiên khí còn không đem thế gian quấy đến một đoàn loạn. Mấy năm này, hắn liền Nguyệt lão cục diện rối rắm đều còn không có xử lý xong, cái này lại tới nữa một cái thượng cổ tiên nhân. Hắn đều muốn hoài nghi cái này Thiên Đình có phải hay không chẳng qua là trước mắt thượng cổ tiên nhân là có chủ tâm muốn khiêu chiến trái tim của hắn cực hạn.

"Đầu thai."

Hà Văn Uyên phảng phất cảm nhận được lần thứ hai thiên kiếp ngay tại ót của hắn thượng kêu gào lấy hàng hạ thiên lôi, trong nháy mắt tai điếc làm hắn lầm cho là mình xuất hiện nghe nhầm.

"Cái gì?"

"Ta tự nhiên là đến đầu thai ."

Lúc này đây nói được rõ ràng rõ ràng, Hà Văn Uyên lại toàn thân run lên, trên vai đột nhiên gia tăng áp lực nói cho hắn biết, vị này thượng cổ tiên nhân tựa hồ có chút không kiên nhẫn được nữa.

"Vâng, mời theo tiểu tiên bên này đi." Hà Văn Uyên cúi đầu đáp ứng, trong thâm tâm đem phán quan gọi vào bên người rỉ tai vài câu.

Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tiên khí quá mức nồng hậu dày đặc, mà ngay cả dẫn Lộ tiểu quỷ cũng cận thân không được, Hà Văn Uyên chỉ có thể tiếp tục phóng thích ra quỷ khí, tự mình dẫn dắt thượng Tiên Hồn phách trải qua quỷ thành phố, đến mức, thế gian hồn phách đều xao động bất an, cũng may có Diêm Vương một bên làm bạn, dùng quỷ khí áp chế tiên khí tiết ra ngoài, mới không có tạo thành như là quỷ môn quan chỗ bình thường đại náo động.

Đã qua quỷ thành phố, hai người liền hướng trên đường hoàng tuyền đi đến, đường hoàng tuyền thông hướng một mảng lớn bỉ ngạn hoa biển, từng cái hồn phách đều có thể khi đi ngang qua bỉ ngạn hoa trông được thấy hắn cả đời này tất cả hành động, thần Tiên Hồn phách cũng không ngoại lệ. Có chút vong hồn đích nhân sinh cuộc sống dài dằng dặc, cái này đầu đường hoàng tuyền đối với bọn hắn mà nói sẽ thập phần dài dằng dặc uốn lượn; có ít người vong hồn tuổi nhỏ chết non, cái này đầu đường hoàng tuyền liền sẽ có vẻ thập phần ngắn nhỏ thẳng tắp. Càng có chút ít cố chấp đến nay sinh người sẽ bị lạc tại đây bỉ ngạn hoa trên biển không thể tự kềm chế, dừng lại tại Địa Phủ mấy chục năm không muốn đầu thai.

Đương Hà Văn Uyên đem Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn đưa vào biển hoa, một mực không được cận thân Bạch Vô Thường lúc này mới có thể đủ tiến lên, nói: "Đại nhân, thật đúng cứ như vậy tiễn đưa cái này Thiên Tôn đi đầu thai sao? Cái này một mình đem thượng tiên giai vị Tiên Hồn tiễn đưa vào luân hồi là sẽ bị truy cứu ."

Hà Văn Uyên đương nhiên biết rõ thượng tiên giai vị Thần Tiên phần lớn tiên khí nồng hậu dày đặc, cho dù nhảy xuống tru tiên đài mất tiên thân, kia nguyên thần hồn phách vẫn như cũ tràn ngập tiên khí. Nếu không có đến từ Thiên Đình phê chuẩn, hắn là không thể tùy ý đem thượng tiên Tiên Hồn vượt qua cầu Nại Hà . Chẳng qua là cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tiên khí quá mức nồng hậu dày đặc, như thời gian dài ngốc tại Địa Phủ sẽ ảnh hưởng đến Địa Phủ trung ngàn vạn vong hồn hồn phách xao động bất an, đều ảnh hướng đến địa ngục thụ hình quỷ hồn. Nếu là phát sinh bạo động, hắn khó từ kia tội trạng.

Nhìn qua tại trong biển hoa bước chậm người, Hà Văn Uyên mân khẩn đôi môi, vị này thượng cổ tiên nhân phong thần tuấn lãng, hai đầu lông mày lộ ra điểm một chút uy nghiêm, nhìn như hòa ái, kì thực cao không thể chạm. Hồi tưởng lại đã từng thấy qua Thiên Tôn pho tượng, cũng là thực có vài phần □□. Thấy hắn ánh mắt bình thản, một đường đi qua giống như cùng thưởng thức ven đường sáng lạn hoa dại bình thường, không hề gợn sóng, như thế lại để cho Hà Văn Uyên hoài nghi, chẳng lẽ cái này thượng cổ tiên nhân là không có có thất tình lục dục. Chẳng qua là, hắn đúng là có thể theo cái kia cổ thủy bàn bình tĩnh trong con ngươi cảm giác được nhàn nhạt ưu thương đến, điều này cũng thật là làm hắn khó hiểu. Hồi tưởng lại Thiên Tôn vừa rồi đều muốn đầu thai quyết tâm, hắn cũng là không hiểu rõ lắm bạch .

Hiện tại chỉ có thể ngóng nhìn phán quan lần này trời cao mang theo Ngọc Đế thánh chỉ sớm ngày trở về.

Đệ 2 chương đầu thai

Hôm nay Thiên Đình cũng bởi vì Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn bỗng nhiên té xuống tru tiên đài mà một hồi rối loạn. Lăng Tiêu Bảo Điện phía trên, Ngọc Hoàng đại đế vểnh lên râu ria vẻ mặt khuôn mặt u sầu.

Hơn nửa tháng trước kia, Thiên Đình xâm nhập một cái yêu quái, đập phá nhân duyên điện, đem thế gian nhân duyên chỉ đỏ vặn đã thành cuộn len. Đi ra ngoài du ngoạn thuận tiện dắt chỉ đỏ Nguyệt lão vừa về đến đã bị một bên đống bừa bộn cung điện dọa đứng ở cửa ra vào, hiển nhiên phất tay áo rời đi, vừa tung người nhảy xuống tru tiên đài. Cái này có thể chọc tức Ngọc Hoàng đại đế, nhưng là Địa Phủ xin chỉ thị công văn đều đưa tới hắn trên bàn, hắn cũng liền đè nặng nộ khí đồng ý rồi, quay đầu lại tìm chấp chưởng phàm nhân tuổi thọ phúc họa nam cực Trường Sinh Đại Đế cho hắn biên vài nét bút kiếp nạn.

Thế gian nhân duyên không thể ngừng, Thiên Đình nhân duyên không thể dắt, giữ lại một cái cục diện rối rắm, Nguyệt lão chạy trốn rồi, cái này còn phải rồi. Chỉ có thể tranh thủ thời gian nghĩ cách trước tìm người thế thân thượng cái này vị trí.

Vốn cho rằng không sao, kết quả mới tới Nguyệt lão loạn giật dây, tiên gia phàm trần nhân danh bài (thẻ tên) không có tách ra. Không ít tiểu tiên không có chống đỡ duyên phận hấp dẫn, nhao nhao nhảy xuống tru tiên đài, cầu xin cả đời nhân duyên. Cái này tốt rồi, Thiên Đình thoáng cái lâm vào nhân thủ khan hiếm khó chịu nổi, tru tiên đài cũng xuất hiện vất vả mà sinh bệnh dấu hiệu.

Vì ngăn cản càng ngày càng nhiều tiểu tiên tìm kiếm phàm trần tình duyên, hắn chỉ phải mời năm đó trúc tru tiên đài Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn ra mặt tạm thời phong ấn tru tiên đài. Nhưng này ý chỉ mới truyền đạt không bao lâu, Thiên Đình liền một hồi lắc lư. Về sau đã có người tới báo, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn bị người đẩy, cứ như vậy trượt chân té xuống tru tiên đài!

Thượng cổ tiên nhân té xuống tru tiên đài, cái này vẫn còn được.

Vốn là vất vả mà sinh bệnh quá độ tru tiên đài rốt cục không chịu nổi gánh nặng, nghiêm trọng hư hao, còn kém triệt để báo hỏng rồi, cũng là làm ra ngăn cản Thiên Đình nhân thủ xói mòn tác dụng.

Chẳng qua là cái này tru tiên đài chỉ có thể loại bỏ Thần Tiên tiên thân, cũng không triệt để xua tán Thần Tiên nguyên thần trung ẩn chứa tiên khí, giai vị càng cao, lưu lại tiên khí càng là nồng đậm. Thiên Tôn chính là thượng cổ tiên tôn, kia tiên khí tự nhiên nồng đậm đến có thể đôi thế gian tạo thành thực chất ảnh hưởng trình độ, sẽ cải biến người vận thế, đây cũng là cái này vài vạn năm đến, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn cũng không dễ dàng hạ giới lịch kiếp nguyên nhân.

Ngọc Hoàng đại đế vuốt vuốt có chút thấy đau thái dương, mặt mũi tràn đầy khuôn mặt u sầu.

"Bệ hạ, thần nhớ rõ lão Quân trong tay có cái kia kim liên ngó sen, đã huynh trưởng mất tiên thân, với tư cách đệ đệ lão Quân là Thiên Tôn cải tạo Kim Thân là thích hợp nhất bất quá." Tư lịch sử tinh quân nói như thế.

"Bệ hạ, thần tính ra đây là Thiên Tôn trúng mục tiêu kiếp số, là tránh không khỏi , sao không lại để cho Thiên Tôn đầu thai trùng tu tiên thân." Một bên Thái Thượng Lão Quân không nhanh không chậm mà thêm một câu, ý tứ cũng minh bạch vô cùng, Thiên Tôn nếu như đã mất tiên thể, chuyển thế đầu thai một lần là được.

"Nhưng này Thiên Tôn tiên khí tràn đầy, sẽ hay không đôi phàm nhân số mệnh tạo thành ảnh hưởng?"

"Bệ hạ yên tâm, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn sớm đã tính toán đến chính mình sẽ gặp kiếp số, chắc là có chỗ chuẩn bị."

Sự thật là, Thái Thượng Lão Quân rất cao đánh giá chính mình vị trí ca ca rồi.

Tại trong biển hoa chậm chạp dạo bước Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn hiện tại trong đầu trống rỗng. Mấy tháng trước, hắn đã nhưng tính toán ra bản thân sẽ tao ngộ đại kiếp nạn, điều này làm hắn có một cái chớp mắt kinh ngạc. Từ hắn đứng hàng "Tam thanh" về sau, đã hơn một vạn năm không có gặp gỡ kiếp nạn, cũng không biết sẽ như thế nào. Chẳng qua là bất luận như thế nào, có thể tạm thời đã quên cái kia ngày xưa đủ loại cũng là tốt.

Vì vậy ở đằng kia tru tiên trên đài, đương cái kia lôi kéo chính mình ống quần tiểu tiên dùng sức quá mạnh hại hắn đứng không vững lúc, hắn cũng liền thuận thế một đầu bại xuống dưới. Tru tiên dưới đài [cạo xương] trừ tiên đau đớn cho hắn đến nói không lại là có chút khó qua mà thôi, đợi cho quỷ môn quan, hắn chỉ cảm thấy trên người một mảnh nhẹ nhõm. Xung quanh vong hồn sợ hãi hắn có thể cảm giác được, thực sự bất lực.

Thẳng đến người kia xuất hiện.

Cuồn cuộn âm hắc ám khí theo người nọ đến hướng hắn bên này lao nhanh mà đến, trong khoảnh khắc liền đem hắn tiên khí giam cầm tại nguyên thần của hắn chung quanh. Đãi người nọ đến gần, hắn mới phát hiện người này bất quá là một cái thành tiên chưa đủ trăm năm Diêm La vương. Hắn ở đây biết rõ người này cần hướng Thiên Đình xin chỉ thị dưới tình huống yêu cầu hắn tiễn đưa hắn đi chuyển thế, cũng chỉ là thử xem mà thôi. Cho dù hôm nay biển hoa muốn đi đến phần cuối, hắn cũng không cho rằng cái này người trẻ tuổi Diêm La vương sẽ có lá gan này tự tiện đưa hắn tiễn đưa vào luân hồi.

Mắt thấy Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chậm rãi đi ra biển hoa, Hà Văn Uyên âm thầm cắn cắn môi, hạ quyết tâm.

"Không đợi."

Đã sớm nghe nói không ít vong hồn tại đi cái này đường hoàng tuyền lúc than thở khóc lóc, sau đó vô lực ngăn cản cái này nhiều đóa đẹp đẽ bỉ ngạn hoa cướp đi bọn hắn trong trí nhớ từng chút một tình cảm. Đương đi đến đường hoàng tuyền một khắc này, tất cả vong hồn đã thần như ngốc mộc, không buồn không vui. Một chén canh suông vào trong bụng, mà ngay cả trân quý trí nhớ cũng tan thành mây khói, hết thảy lại tới qua. Thế nhưng là vị này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tự đi vào biển hoa vẫn bảo trì mặt không biểu tình, thật là khiến người cân nhắc không thấu. Như thế lại để cho Hà Văn Uyên hoài nghi, rốt cuộc là cái này Thiên Tôn dài dòng buồn chán cả đời quá mức nhàm chán vẫn là cái này thượng cổ tiên nhân căn bản là không có thất tình lục dục.

Nghênh tiếp trước, Hà Văn Uyên lại một lần đã giơ tay lên trung dẫn đường minh đèn, đem Thiên Tôn dẫn hướng cầu Nại Hà. Bất quá mấy cái canh giờ lần nữa nhìn thấy Diêm Vương, Mạnh Bà thần sắc có chút kinh ngạc, bất quá chứng kiến Diêm Vương bên cạnh tiên nhân, trong lòng cũng là hiểu rõ.

"Mạnh Bà bái kiến Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn."

"Mạnh Bà hữu lễ."

Nhìn thấy thượng cổ tiên nhân vẫn như cũ như thế bình tĩnh, Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm đôi Mạnh Bà càng là tôn kính, cũng đột nhiên đối phương mới sợ tới mức thiếu chút nữa quỳ trên mặt đất chính mình xì mũi coi thường.

"Thiên Tôn, bà tử ta đây súp sợ là chỉ có thể tạm thời phong ấn chặt Thiên Tôn trí nhớ mà không có thể triệt để thanh trừ. Hơn nữa, cái này một chén canh chỉ sợ cũng phong ấn không được bao lâu."

Vừa dứt lời, Hà Văn Uyên còn muốn nói điều gì chỉ thấy Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn một hơi, ba chén Mạnh bà thang vào trong bụng.

"..."

"Như thế, có thể phong ấn bao lâu?"

"Bất quá trăm năm."

"Cũng thế."

Đứng ở một bên Hà Văn Uyên trợn mắt há hốc mồm, hắn tuy nhiên được chứng kiến trước một đời Diêm La vương "Đi chợ thức" đầu thai, cũng chưa từng có có thấy người đem cái này Mạnh bà thang đương nước uống .

Càng làm hắn kinh ngạc là, phàm nhân chỉ cần một chén có thể triệt để quên tiền đồ chuyện cũ Mạnh bà thang, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn uống liền ba chén đều chỉ có thể phong ấn trí nhớ trăm năm mà thôi.

Cáo biệt Mạnh Bà, đi qua cầu Nại Hà, chỉ thấy một tảng đá lớn dựng ở bên cạnh bờ, chính diện thư có ba cái huyết hồng chữ to "Tam Sinh Thạch" . Trên đá bóng loáng vô cùng, nhưng mỗi khi có người đi qua, trên đá lớn một chỗ sẽ hiện ra một cái chữ nhỏ, chợt lóe qua. Gặp người hạnh, có lẽ kiếp sau có thể chính mình tìm được tình duyên; không thấy người cũng không sao, có lẽ chỉ có thể đủ chờ đợi tình duyên tìm đến.

Hà Văn Uyên đi đến cái này Tam Sinh Thạch trước, ngừng suy nghĩ lưu một phen chờ đợi Thiên Tôn liếc mắt nhìn chính mình tình duyên, kì thực hắn cũng tò mò cái này định ra phàm nhân tam sinh tam thế Tam Sinh Thạch thượng có thể hay không có thượng cổ tiên nhân danh tự. Nghe nói dĩ vãng đã từng phát sinh qua thần tiên hạ phàm lịch kiếp, Tam Sinh Thạch thượng cũng trước mắt thứ ba tình đời duyên.

Chẳng qua là Thiên Tôn tựa hồ không có dừng bước ý tứ, Hà Văn Uyên thấy vậy cũng chỉ có thể thành thành thật thật tiếp tục dẫn đường. Hai người đều không nhìn thấy, tại Tam Sinh Thạch sau lưng một hàng lóe kim quang chữ nhỏ chợt lóe lên.

... Duyên định kiếp này, tình hứa trọn đời.

Rốt cục đi tới nơi này luân hồi đài trước, Hà Văn Uyên nhìn xem Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn đạp vào cầu thang cô độc bóng lưng, trong nội tâm không hiểu có chút thương cảm, nhưng là đảo mắt chính mình cũng cảm thấy kỳ quái, cái này thế nhân đầu thai cho tới bây giờ đều là một người tiến về trước, sao liền sẽ cảm thấy cái này Thiên Tôn bóng lưng cô đơn đâu.

Sắp đầu thai chi tế, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn đối mặt Hà Văn Uyên mắt, một cái tại đài một cái đằng trước tại dưới đài. Chỉ nghe hắn nói như vậy nói: "Diêm Vương, mày hành trình là tại ta ngoài ý liệu. Nếu như mày tròn ta chuyển thế chi tâm nguyện, ta có lẽ mày một lòng nguyện. Trăm năm thời gian, mày mà lại kỹ càng nghĩ kỹ."

Dứt lời, thân ảnh của hắn liền biến mất tại luân hồi đài thượng.

Đãi xác định Thiên Tôn đã đầu thai, Hà Văn Uyên lúc này mới thở phào nhẹ nhỏm. Tiếp tục phóng thích quỷ khí lệnh thân thể của hắn phụ tải không nhỏ, chớ nói chi là khoảng cách Thiên Tôn gần như vậy, hắn khí đều nhanh thở không được đã đến.

Đem dẫn đường minh đèn giao qua một bên tiểu quỷ trong tay, Hà Văn Uyên giật giật bả vai, nghĩ thầm, cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn trước khi đi hứa tâm nguyện của hắn cũng không biết có thể hay không chống đỡ Ngọc Hoàng đại đế trách phạt. Bất quá, như vậy phải Thiên Tôn một cái tâm nguyện, cũng là có lợi nhất .

Mà bị Hà Văn Uyên một mực nhớ kỹ Ngọc Hoàng đại đế vừa mới nhìn thấy lên tới Thiên Đình phán quan liền nhận được tin tức.

"Khởi bẩm bệ hạ..."

"Chuyện gì?" Ngọc Đế một tay bám lấy đầu vô lực mà hỏi.

"Thiên lý nhãn truyền đến tin tức, nói là Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn đã đầu thai."

"Cái gì? !"

Không chỉ có là Ngọc Đế cùng chúng tiên kinh ngạc, mà ngay cả đang muốn xin chỉ thị Ngọc Đế phán quan cũng cảm giác được trong đầu như là vang lên sấm sét bình thường chấn động hắn trì hoãn thẫn thờ.

"Cái này Diêm La vương lá gan cũng quá lớn! Trẫm nhất định phải trì tội của hắn!" Ngọc Đế tức giận đến chợt vỗ một tiếng án bàn, mặt mũi tràn đầy vẻ giận dữ.

Đứng ở dưới tay vị thứ nhất Thái Thượng Lão Quân tiến lên một bước, cười nói: "Ngọc Đế, nếu như Địa Phủ có người có thể đủ thuận lợi dẫn đạo Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn Chuyển Thế Luân Hồi, có lẽ cũng có thể áp chế Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tiên khí tiết ra ngoài, phòng ngừa nhân gian đại loạn. Sao không đem thiên lý nhãn chiêu lên điện tới hỏi cái rõ ràng?"

Ngọc Đế nghĩ thầm cũng là đạo lý này, thích thú phái người chạy đến nam thiên cửa, đem vẻ mặt sai sững sờ thiên lý nhãn hái đã đến Lăng Tiêu Bảo Điện thượng.

"Tiểu tiên ngàn, thiên lý nhãn, bái kiến bệ hạ."

Chỉ là nho nhỏ cổng bảo vệ thiên lý nhãn cho tới bây giờ chưa từng tới Lăng Tiêu Bảo Điện, đến lúc này liền hai chân khẽ run rẩy, vào cửa là được rồi một cái đại lễ.

"Miễn lễ. Thiên lý nhãn, ngươi nói một chút cái này Địa Phủ là người phương nào dẫn độ Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn."

"Khởi bẩm bệ hạ, là Diêm La vương Hà Văn Uyên tự mình làm Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn dẫn đường."

"Hả? Diêm La vương như thế nào làm hay sao?"

Thiên lý nhãn liền đầu cũng không dám ngẩng lên, run rẩy đem chính mình xuyên thấu qua thiên lý nhãn thấy đầu đuôi gốc ngọn nói cái triệt để, chỉ sợ Ngọc Hoàng đại đế tìm chính mình phiền toái.

Nghe xong thiên lý nhãn kể ra, Ngọc Hoàng đại đế có một cái ý nghĩ, hắn vuốt vuốt chính mình ria mép, cầm mắt liếc mắt quỳ ở một bên phán quan.

Dưới tay Thái Bạch Kim Tinh thoáng nhìn Ngọc Đế trầm tư, trong nội tâm cũng có một cái ý nghĩ, hắn tiến lên nói ra: "Bệ hạ, sao không lại để cho cái kia Diêm La vương đến thế gian đi trợ Thiên Tôn độ kiếp. Khiến cho Diêm La vương đi thế gian áp chế Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tiên khí. Thứ nhất, nếu như Diêm La vương có năng lực áp chế Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn đôi vong hồn ảnh hưởng, biện pháp của hắn tại thế gian tất nhiên cũng là có dùng . Thứ hai, Diêm Vương Thống lĩnh Địa Phủ ngàn vạn quỷ sai, thường xuyên tiếp xúc thế gian sự vụ, so sánh với bầu trời chúng tiên gia biết chắc hiểu thế gian quy luật, nếu là có yêu quái dòm du Thiên Tôn tiên khí, cũng có thể kịp thời thi cứu. Như vậy, Thiên Đình cũng không cần phải nữa phái thượng tiên hạ phàm, phòng ngừa Thiên Đình tiên khí lại một bước suy yếu."

Ngọc Hoàng đại đế đôi Thái Bạch Kim Tinh đề nghị phi thường hài lòng, cùng ý nghĩ của mình không mưu mà hợp.

"Như thế rất tốt, quá bạch, ngươi liền đi một chuyến Địa Phủ, cùng cái kia Diêm La vương truyền đạt chuyện này a."

"Thần, lĩnh mệnh."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: nếu là nhìn thấy các lộ giống như đã từng quen biết Thần Tiên, xin đừng kỳ quái, nhìn xem là tốt rồi ~ cười mờ ám. jpg

Ám chà xát chà xát đến chú giải:

Tru tiên đài:

Thượng cổ tiên nhân Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn sở tạo, có thể loại bỏ tiên nhân tiên cốt, hủy kia tiên thân. Nhảy xuống tru tiên đài sẽ không đả thương và nguyên thần, mà là cần kinh nghiệm luân hồi, theo thân thể phàm thai bắt đầu, cải tạo tiên thân.

Đệ 3 chương mới gặp gỡ

Nhận được Thái Bạch Kim Tinh mang đến điều khiển mệnh, Hà Văn Uyên liền cảm giác mình là thua thiệt lớn.

Dĩ vãng hắn cái gì nhàn sự đều không để ý, cũng đã muốn theo đầu năm bận đến cuối năm rồi, nguyên lai tưởng rằng nếu là Ngọc Đế hàng cái tội, hắn có lẽ có thể ném cái này Địa Phủ sự vụ một thời gian ngắn, sao liệu cái này cái gọi là trừng phạt đúng là muốn hắn ở đây chiếu cố Địa Phủ sự vụ đồng thời thủ hộ Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn phàm trần thân không bị yêu tà tổn thương.

Hắn đột nhiên có thể lý giải tiền nhiệm Diêm Vương từ nhậm lúc tung tăng như chim sẻ tâm tình.

Thái Bạch Kim Tinh thấy hắn như thế có chút thất lạc, cho là hắn đây là bởi vì bị trách phạt mà thương tâm, vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn cổ vũ đến: "Diêm Vương Hà tất nhiên như thế, cái này trợ Thiên Tôn độ kiếp có thể so sánh đi chỗ đó thiên lao thụ hình tới nhẹ nhõm. Huống hồ, nếu là ngươi lần này làm tốt lắm rồi, Ngọc Đế không chuẩn còn sẽ có phần thưởng đâu."

Hà Văn Uyên vô lực giật giật khóe miệng, nhưng vẫn là chỉ có thể kéo ra một cái dở khóc dở cười biểu lộ.

Cái này là chuyện gì? Hắn có thể cự tuyệt sao? Hắn có thể cự tuyệt a? Lôi kéo Thái Bạch Kim Tinh ống tay áo vung làm nũng hữu dụng hay không?

"Diêm Vương?" Thái Bạch Kim Tinh gặp trước mắt Diêm Vương vẻ mặt ngu ngơ, cho là hắn lo lắng sự tình làm hư hại, lập tức giải sầu nói, "Yên tâm, ta sẽ thường xuyên tới thăm ngươi ."

Tại Thái Bạch Kim Tinh đi rồi, Hà Văn Uyên ôm công văn tại Diêm Vương Điện ở bên trong ngốc đứng giữa trời, trong điện quỷ sai cũng thấy nhưng không thể trách rồi. Vốn cùng đi một bên phán quan ám đâm đâm mà sửa sang lại công văn đến, sau đó mang theo một đống còn không có phê hết phê văn đứng dậy ly khai. Chê cười, cái này Thái Bạch Kim Tinh là theo hắn cùng nhau đi vào Địa Phủ , lại ở lại đây Diêm Vương Điện, khó bảo toàn Diêm Vương cầm hắn hả giận.

"Phán quan! Ngươi cho bổn vương trở về!"

Vừa đi ra Diêm Vương Điện, trong điện Diêm Vương gào khóc thảm thiết giống như ước tới. Phán quan rụt cổ một cái, cầm trong tay văn bản tài liệu thay đổi cái tay, cũng không quay đầu lại lẻn.

Trong đêm Đấu Chuyển Tinh Di, Hà Văn Uyên lại một lần đứng ở cầu Nại Hà đầu nhìn ra xa cái kia bỉ ngạn hoa biển, hắn trong tay cầm chính là cái kia phần Thái Bạch Kim Tinh đưa tới Ngọc Hoàng đại đế điều khiển mệnh. Lại nghĩ tới lúc ấy bên người nam tử đạm mạc thần sắc.

Không biết người nọ thật dài cả đời trí nhớ là như thế nào, có hay không đã từng xuất hiện qua làm hắn khó có thể quên sự tình cùng nhớ mãi không quên người. Người nọ lúc trước một hơi uống xong Mạnh bà thang trước một câu kia lời nói đến cùng là có ý gì?

Trong lúc bất tri bất giác, trong đầu của hắn nghĩ đến đều là cái kia chỉ là từng có dẫn đường duyên phận thượng cổ tiên nhân.

Đầu cầu Mạnh Bà liếc qua lại đứng ngẩn người ở chỗ đó Diêm Vương, quyết định vẫn là nhắm mắt làm ngơ tương đối khá.

Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn sự tình có thể tìm được phương pháp giải quyết, điều này làm cho Ngọc Đế yên tâm trung một khối tảng đá lớn. Đi ra Lăng Tiêu Bảo Điện đều cảm thấy ngoài cửa biển mây đặc biệt mềm nhẵn khả nhân.

Thần sắc nhẹ nhõm đi vào dao trì, liền gặp được bảy tuổi trẻ thiếu nữ tại hoa đang lúc chơi đùa, tiếng cười dễ nghe động lòng người, trong nội tâm càng là trấn an. Dao gặp một vị duyên dáng sang trọng phu nhân nằm nghiêng tại trên giường êm, Ngọc Đế vui vẻ, che giấu dấu vết hoạt động đều muốn tới gần. Một bên nhỏ nhất áo tím nữ oa chứng kiến phụ hoàng như thế hành vi, thật là kỳ quái, đang muốn kêu ra tiếng lại bị tỷ tỷ bịt miệng lại. Còn lại mấy vị thiếu nữ cũng đều chú ý tới bên này, như tên trộm trốn ở trong bụi hoa, những cái này bộ dáng cũng thật giống những cái...kia nghe chân tường thế gian cô nương.

"Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn sự tình giải quyết xong?"

Còn kém một bước, Tây Vương Mẫu lười biếng thanh âm cứ như vậy truyền vào Ngọc Đế trong tai. Tự biết đã hành tung bại lộ, Ngọc Đế cũng không thấy được xấu hổ, cười ngồi ở Vương mẫu bên người vì nàng nắn vai.

"Đúng vậy a, trẫm phát hiện Diêm Vương có biện pháp áp chế Thiên Tôn tiên khí, khiến cho quá bạch đi tìm người thương lượng đi."

Vương mẫu bay bổng mà liếc nhìn trợn mắt nói lời bịa đặt Ngọc Đế, cũng không có vạch trần hắn: "Lúc trước Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn ngã xuống tru tiên đài, mà ngay cả Thiên Đình đều đã xảy ra chấn động, chắc hẳn thế gian ảnh hưởng càng rõ ràng hơn. Ngọc Đế, ta lo lắng cái kia chỗ phong ấn cũng nhận được ảnh hướng đến."

Đi qua Vương mẫu như vậy đã nhắc nhở, Ngọc Đế sững sờ, lúc này mới nhớ tới, mới triển khai không bao lâu giữa lông mày lại nhíu lại.

Một cái trắng noãn bàn tay như ngọc trắng xoa mi tâm của hắn, vì hắn vuốt lên nếp uốn.

"Phụ hoàng đừng nhíu mày, lão." Đem ấu nữ ôm tại chính mình trên đùi, Ngọc Đế có chút dở khóc dở cười. Thế nhân đều biết Thần Tiên bên ngoài tuổi có thể tùy tâm mà hóa, hắn một mực duy trì tại hơn ba mươi tuổi bề ngoài lại bị nữ nhi của mình như thế đánh giá, cũng chỉ có thể khẽ thở dài một cái, đùa kia nữ nhi của mình đến.

"Quay đầu lại ta phái người đi chỗ đó nhìn xem." Không có quên Vương mẫu nói sự tình, Ngọc Đế cũng không có tại dao trì ngừng ở lại bao lâu.

Gặp Ngọc Đế đi rồi, Vương mẫu lúc này mới quay đầu, dương cả giận nói: "Nữ hài tử mọi nhà liền học xong rình coi, muốn bộ dáng gì nữa, có phải hay không muốn bối thiên quy rồi hả?" Bảy tiên nữ thấy thế lập tức làm chim thú tán, ở đâu còn tìm được bóng dáng.

Tây Vương Mẫu than nhẹ một tiếng, lại chợp mắt thiếp đi.

Đầu kia Ngọc Đế lập tức phái người tiến về trước U Hoa Sơn xem xét phong ấn.

U Hoa Sơn chỗ Cửu Châu bên ngoài, xen vào Nhân giới cùng Yêu giới tầm đó, là người khí cùng yêu khí hỗn hợp chi địa, khí tức Hỗn Độn không chịu nổi, không có một ngọn cỏ. U Hoa Sơn thể do phần đông kỳ dị quái thạch chồng chất tiếp mà thành, ngọn núi chính là một viên cực lớn tiêm thạch, hình như long giống như giao long, chỉ lên trời gào thét.

Hai gã thiên binh lĩnh mệnh tiến về trước U Hoa Sơn, lại bị nồng đậm yêu khí ngăn cản tại sơn môn bên ngoài. Hai người thấy thế liền muốn cưỡng ép phá tan yêu khí, trong tay bọn họ có chứa Ngọc Đế giao cho hắn gia cố phong ấn, hôm nay nơi này yêu khí nồng hậu dày đặc thành sương mù, cái kia phong ấn tất nhiên tổn hại nghiêm trọng. Lại không kịp tu bổ, chỉ sợ muốn trói không được vật kia rồi.

Thật vất vả đột phá yêu khí che chắn tiến vào lòng núi đấy, tại đi xuống đám mây đạp tại thực địa trong nháy mắt, một tiếng Chấn Thiên Nộ Hống theo thân núi ở chỗ sâu trong vang lên, cả tòa núi tùy theo rung rung không thôi, hai gã thiên binh còn không có đứng vững đã bị không biết bị cái gì cuốn lấy, một đường kéo hướng trong lòng núi.

"A — "

Vài tiếng thê lương tiếng kêu thảm thiết qua đi, trong núi lại khôi phục bình tĩnh, hai gã thiên binh cũng theo trong núi đường cũ rời khỏi, thần sắc đờ đẫn mà lái đám mây quay về Thiên Đình phục mệnh đi. Có thể nếu là nhìn kỹ, liền sẽ phát hiện cái này trong núi tràn ngập yêu khí càng hơn lúc trước.

Ngày thoáng một cái đã qua, đảo mắt chính là sáu năm, Hà Văn Uyên đếm lấy ngày cũng không xê xích gì nhiều, sửa sang lại thật vất vả theo thế gian buôn bán đến một kiện trường vải quần áo áo, bước ra quỷ môn quan.

Sự tình cách trăm năm đạp vào cái này phàm trần thổ địa, Hà Văn Uyên ngược lại là có gan gần hương tình e sợ cảm thụ. Đập vào mắt chính là một tòa có chút quy mô thành trấn, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, trên cửa thành "Áng mây thành" vài cái chữ to ngược lại rõ ràng nhất rất. Tiến vào cửa thành chính là phi thường náo nhiệt khu náo nhiệt, ngược lại là cùng Địa Phủ có cách làm khác nhau nhưng kết quả lại giống nhau đến kì diệu. Hà Văn Uyên tại từng cái bán hàng rong tầm đó đi một chút ngừng ngừng, cảm thấy cái này trăm năm thời gian, cái này thế gian biến hóa vẫn là rất lớn .

"Nghe nói chưa, Chử Tướng Quân lại đánh thắng trận rồi! Đem muốn khi dễ chúng ta ngoại tộc đánh cho tìm không thấy nam bắc, thật sự là hả hê lòng người!"

"Chử Tướng Quân hoàn toàn chính xác lợi hại. Chẳng qua là, chúng ta thời gian này vẫn là khổ sở a. Một năm cao hơn một năm thuế má đến cùng lúc nào đánh bại a, nhà của chúng ta tháng này liền thịt cũng mua không nổi rồi."

"Ai, cũng là a. Vốn tưởng rằng chúng ta nơi đây đã từng trời ban điềm lành qua, ít nhất là dấu hiệu tốt, không nghĩ tới thời gian này vẫn là giống nhau khổ sở."

"Là được."

Trong lúc vô tình nghe thấy bên người đi qua phu nhân nói chuyện, Hà Văn Uyên lập tức liên tưởng đến Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế đầu thai.

"Vị này phu nhân, ngươi mới vừa nói cái này áng mây thành xuất hiện qua điềm lành hiện ra?" Hà Văn Uyên đỡ đòn một tờ ôn nhuận khuôn mặt tươi cười tiến lên dò hỏi.

Hai gã phu nhân ở đâu bái kiến lớn lên như thế tuấn tú thiếu niên, tự nhiên tri vô bất ngôn ngôn vô bất tẫn (biết gì nói đó).

Lúc trước hắn tại Địa Phủ tuy nhiên dùng chuyển thế kính tìm kiếm qua Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế, lại cũng chỉ có thể đại khái định vị đến cái này thành trấn. Hắn tuy là Diêm Vương, nhưng ở cái này thế gian cũng không dám tùy ý vận dụng pháp lực, sợ triển khai phàm nhân số mệnh. Vốn còn muốn lấy muốn từng nhà đi tìm, lại không nghĩ rằng đến tay lại chẳng tốn thời gian.

Theo hai vị phụ trong dân cư biết được, tại sáu năm trước chính trực kẻ thù bên ngoài xâm chiếm chi tế, Chử Tướng Quân phu nhân vì để cho trượng phu an tâm chiến tranh, ý định nâng cao bụng trở lại nhà mẹ đẻ đến nuôi dưỡng thai. Ai ngờ phu nhân kia bụng bất quá tám tháng, trong bụng hài tử liền chờ không được nghĩ ra được.

Hài tử sinh ra khi đó đúng là một cái trời sáng khí trong sáng sớm, khi đó có không ít vội thành phố dân chúng nhìn thấy bầu trời lập tức tụ họp khởi nhiều đóa tường vân bao quanh áng mây thành. Theo một thanh âm vang lên sáng khóc nỉ non thanh âm, Chử Gia Nhị công tử cứ như vậy ra đời. Chẳng qua là chử phu nhân lại bởi vì hậu sản xuất huyết nhiều, mất máu quá nhiều mà chết.

Đương Chử Tướng Quân đánh cho thắng trận trở về, ôm trong ngực môi son phấn trang điểm em bé, trong nội tâm cũng vui mừng cũng lo. Biết được hài tử sinh ra cùng ngày tường vân lượn quanh thành, vì vậy hắn liền cho đứa bé này gọi là Chử Vân Thần. Mà cái này Chử Vân Thần tức thì từ nhỏ theo tại phụ thân bên người học tập tất cả võ nghệ. Mỗi lần gặp sinh nhật, tiểu Vân Thần cũng sẽ ở phụ thân cho phép hạ cùng ca ca cùng một chỗ trở lại mẫu thân nhà mẹ đẻ nhìn tuổi già lão nhân, năm nay đã là thứ sáu đầu năm.

Đi ở đi hướng Phương phủ trên đường, Hà Văn Uyên lại cảm thấy Thiên Đình có hay không quá mức khẩn trương cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn. Hắn cũng đã đứng ở nơi này lúc nãy cửa phủ đều không có cảm nhận được một tia tiên khí, nghĩ đến cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tiên khí tiết ra ngoài tình huống cũng cũng không có trong tưởng tượng nghiêm trọng.

Hà Văn Uyên tại trong lòng mừng thầm.

Hắn một cái trở mình nhảy lên đầu tường, lẻn vào Phương phủ tìm kiếm cái kia sáu tuổi hài đồng. Quanh đi quẩn lại tìm một cái qua lại, liền kho củi đều lật ra, hắn cũng không có tìm được bất kỳ một cái nào trên người có chứa tiên khí hài tử. Hà Văn Uyên trong lòng không khỏi nghi hoặc, chẳng lẽ là tìm lộn chỗ?

Đúng lúc này, một cổ tươi mát tiên khí xông vào hắn giác quan, hơn nữa dùng tốc độ cực nhanh biến dày đặc. Chỉ nghe được một tiếng ngựa Zsshi...i-it... âm thanh về sau, một cái choai choai hài tử lôi kéo một đứa bé cứ như vậy đi đến.

"Ca ca thật lợi hại! Ta cũng muốn như ca ca lên ngựa xách thương! Ca ca nhanh dạy ta cưỡi ngựa!"

"Ha ha, thần nhi muốn học cưỡi ngựa, quay đầu lại ca ca cho ngươi tìm thấp chân mã học một ít."

Hà Văn Uyên trốn ở hòn non bộ sau lưng, thần sắc quái dị chằm chằm vào cái này bề ngoài giống như chỉ có sáu tuổi hài đồng nhìn hồi lâu. Trước mắt cái nụ cười này sáng lạn hài tử thật là cái kia nhiều lời một chữ đều thiếu nợ phụng Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn? !

Nếu không phải đứa nhỏ này quả thật là bị nồng đậm tiên khí vờn quanh, hắn còn tưởng là thực không thể tin được. Hắn dùng nhẹ vô cùng thanh âm tại hòn non bộ sau nói nhỏ: "Tới đây... Tới đây..."

Vừa rồi còn hấp tấp đi theo ca ca sau lưng hài tử quả thật đã nghe được cái này thường nhân rất dễ xem nhẹ thanh âm, tò mò hướng về hòn non bộ đi tới.

Chử Vân Thần nện bước hắn tiểu chân ngắn, thò đầu ra nhìn, ló đầu ra ngó hướng phía hòn non bộ đằng sau xem. Đúng lúc này, trên môi hôn lên một cái độ ấm hơi thấp mềm mại, vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị. Thẳng đến cái kia mềm mại đồ vật ly khai, tiểu Vân Thần như trước mê mẩn núc ních , cũng không biết chuyện gì xảy ra.

Rời đi có một đoạn đường Chử Lăng Thiên vừa quay đầu lại liền phát hiện tiểu đệ đệ của mình không có theo tới, lập tức vội vã quay đầu lại đi tìm. Cái này mới nhìn đến tiểu Vân Thần đứng ở hòn non bộ bên ngoài nhìn qua hòn non bộ ngẩn người.

"Đệ đệ!"

Tiểu Vân Thần nghe được đến từ ca ca kêu gọi, mở to một đôi mơ hồ con mắt nhìn qua sốt ruột hướng hắn chạy tới ca ca.

"Ca ca, ta có chút vây khốn."

Nói xong, tiểu Vân Thần liền ngã xuống tiểu Lăng Thiên trong ngực.

"Đệ đệ! Đệ đệ! Người đâu! Nhanh có ai không!"

Đột nhiên xuất hiện biến cố sợ hãi còn chỉ có mười tuổi thiếu niên, trong tiếng gào thét cũng mang lên khóc nức nở, chỉ sợ cái này nhu nhu đệ đệ cứ như vậy biến mất tại trong tay của mình. Mẫu thân rời đi đúng là vẫn còn tại nơi này tuổi nhỏ hài đồng trong nội tâm để lại không thể xóa nhòa bóng mờ.

Mà trốn ở hòn non bộ đằng sau Hà Văn Uyên cũng là vẻ mặt không liệu.

Phiền toái, quỷ khí thổi nhiều hơn.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đột nhiên phát hiện tác giả danh tự cùng tư tưởng lịch sử ghép vần giống nhau! Dở khóc dở cười. jpg

Đệ 4 chương đạo sĩ

Phương gia coi như là nho nhỏ này áng mây thành gia đình giàu có. Phương lão gia tử đã là sáu mươi chi niên, dưới gối chỉ có đã qua đời chử Phương thị một đứa con gái. Lão đến tang nữ đôi lão nhân này đả kích trầm trọng, may mà còn có hai cái đáng yêu ngoại tôn thường xuyên trước tới thăm. Cho nên đối với chính mình cái này duy hai hai cái ngoại tôn cực kỳ sủng ái, ở đâu cam lòng (cho) bọn hắn thụ một điểm thương tổn.

Cái này không, vừa nghe nói Chử Vân Thần tại trong hoa viên vô cớ hôn mê, Phương lão gia tử lập tức phái người đem nội thành nổi danh đại phu đều mời được quý phủ là tiểu Vân Thần khám và chữa bệnh. Ai ngờ, một đoàn đại phu nhìn hồi lâu cũng không nhìn ra là bị bệnh gì, tức giận đến Phương lão gia tử ngã trà chén nhỏ chửi ầm lên: "Lang băm, đều là lang băm! Đều cút cho ta!"

Đuổi đi đại phu, Phương lão gia tử ngồi ở bên giường, che kín nếp nhăn tay run rẩy cầm lấy phạm mát bàn tay nhỏ bé, đau lòng nói ra: "Thần con a, mở mắt ra nhìn xem ông ngoại a."

Một mực thủ ở một bên tiểu Lăng Thiên đỡ đòn một đôi đỏ rực con mắt, gặp ông ngoại như vậy đau lòng, trong nội tâm càng là áy náy: "Ông ngoại ... Đều là Thiên nhi sai."

Phương lão gia tử ở đâu cam lòng (cho) chỉ trích chính mình đại ngoại tôn, vội vàng ôm hài tử an ủi. Lúc này, đứng ở một bên hầu hạ lão mụ tử do dự liên tục, hay là đối với Phương lão gia tử nhẹ nói nói: "Lão gia, nô tài thấy Tôn thiếu gia có thể là bị cái gì bẩn đồ vật quấn quít lấy rồi, không bằng ngày mai tìm đạo sĩ đến thi pháp thử xem?"

Phương lão gia tử nghe xong, điều này cũng đúng cái biện pháp, lập tức sai người đi làm.

Bên kia Phương phủ huyên náo gà chó không yên, cái này đầu Diêm Vương Điện ở bên trong Hà Văn Uyên cũng ngồi ở chỗ kia vò đầu bứt tai.

Ngày ấy tại Phương phủ hậu hoa viên, Hà Văn Uyên gặp Chử Vân Thần quanh thân tiên khí hoàn toàn chính xác nồng hậu dày đặc, đã nghĩ đem trên người mình quỷ khí nhiều độ cho hắn một ít, thiệt nhiều áp chế một thời gian ngắn. Lại đã quên đối phương lúc này bất quá là cái sáu tuổi hài đồng, ở đâu chịu được hắn cái này đã tại Địa Phủ chờ đợi trăm năm Diêm Vương tràn đầy một ngụm quỷ khí. Không bị mất mạng tại chỗ đã được nhờ sự giúp đỡ tiên khí hộ thể rồi.

Làm chuyện sai lầm Hà Văn Uyên tại chỗ mắt choáng váng, mắt thấy chạy tới hạ nhân đem hài tử mang về sương phòng. Trở lại Địa Phủ, Hà Văn Uyên còn có thể cảm giác được một trận hoảng sợ, càng là hối hận lúc ấy chính mình không có kịp thời thu hồi một ít quỷ khí. Hôm nay, ba ngày đi qua, cũng không biết cái kia Chử Vân Thần hiện tại thế nào.

Ngồi ở một bên văn phòng phán quan liếc nhìn nhanh đem tóc mình cong thành ổ gà Diêm Vương cùng trước mặt hắn cái kia một đống theo buổi sáng khởi sẽ không có động đậy công văn, cam chịu số phận thở dài một hơi. Đang muốn xuống lần nữa bút, đột nhiên một tiếng vang thật lớn, tay hắn run lên, một giọt đen nhánh mực nước cứ như vậy trên giấy hóa ra, sinh sôi hủy hắn cái này một phần đã viết nửa ngày công văn.

Thủy chung không có đầu mối Hà Văn Uyên bực bội mà vỗ án, ngẩng đầu liền lườm thấy mình phán quan sắc mặt âm trầm nhìn về phía bên này. Vụng trộm liếc một cái cái kia trong tay người bị mặc chút hủy công văn, Hà Văn Uyên ngượng ngập cười một tiếng, bỏ rơi một câu về sau nhanh chân bỏ chạy.

"Bổn vương nghĩ đến biện pháp!"

Nhìn thấy trượt được nhanh chóng thủ trưởng, phán quan lại thở dài một hơi, thay đổi một tờ giấy Tuyên Thành, một lần nữa viết lên công văn. Trong lúc nhất thời, Diêm Vương Điện ở bên trong lại khôi phục yên lặng.

Lòng bàn chân bôi mỡ Diêm Vương chạy ra Địa Phủ về sau ở nơi này áng mây trong thành phiên chợ mò mẫm lắc lư. Người không có đồng nào hắn cũng chỉ có thể no bụng nhìn đã mắt rồi. Có trời mới biết hắn đều hy vọng mình có thể biến ra cái bạc vàng mua một ít tiểu đồ chơi, đáng tiếc lúc trước Thái Bạch Kim Tinh quay về Thiên Đình trước cố ý dặn dò qua hắn.

'Không phải vạn bất đắc dĩ, ngàn vạn không được sử dụng pháp thuật, nếu là bởi vậy ảnh hưởng tới thế gian thế cục, sự tình đã có thể không dễ làm rồi!'

Cả ngày miệng đầy thế gian thế cục, hắn thầm nghĩ phái cái quỷ sai ngoắc ngoắc hồn, làm sao lại sẽ trên quán cái này "Có thể ảnh hưởng thế gian thế cục" chuyện hư hỏng đâu này?

Hà Văn Uyên gặm một cái theo ngoài thành hái đến quả dại, trong nội tâm biệt khuất nhanh. Lúc này thời điểm, cách đó không xa một hồi tiếng chiêng trống đưa tới chú ý của hắn.

"Bang bang BOANG..."

"Lão gia nhà ta có chuyện, Phương phủ mời đạo sĩ đến thăm cách làm, chỉ cần tự nhận là có năng lực đều có thể thử một lần. Nếu là có thể chữa cho tốt Tôn thiếu gia bệnh, tất có trọng thưởng!"

Phương phủ?

Hà Văn Uyên con ngươi đảo một vòng, giống như ngày đó tiến đúng là Phương phủ.

Nhìn qua bị một đám thần côn túm tụm cái này gã sai vặt, Hà Văn Uyên tự giễu giật giật khóe miệng. Nhớ hắn đường đường Diêm Vương một quả, chính trực thiện lương ( còn chờ thương thảo ), tuổi trẻ tài cao ( hơn ba trăm tuổi ), sao có thể cùng một đàn vô tri phàm nhân không chấp nhặt.

Đem những thứ này thần côn toàn bộ ghét bỏ một phen về sau, Hà Văn Uyên quyết đoán chen vào đám người.

"Ta đến! Để cho ta tới! Để cho ta tới trước!"

Đáng tiếc thân chức vị cao Diêm Vương Đại Nhân ở đâu so qua được suốt ngày ở chỗ này tranh giành bát cơm thần côn đạo sĩ, không bao lâu đã bị cố ra đám người, ngã bốn chân chổng lên trời.

Cái này một ném thiếu chút nữa đem Hà Văn Uyên ngã bối rối, chột dạ bốn phía xem xét có hay không đi ngang qua quỷ sai, khẽ cắn môi, một lăn lông lốc bò dậy không ngừng cố gắng.

Đem hết toàn lực, còn kém vận dụng pháp lực, Hà Văn Uyên vẫn không thể nào chen đến cái thứ nhất.

Đỡ đòn rách rưới xiêm y cùng có thể so với cây cỏ chồng chất tóc, hắn đã được như nguyện xếp hạng vị thứ năm. Tại phía sau của hắn còn xếp hai gã tuổi già sức yếu đạo sĩ.

"Gì đạo sĩ."

Rốt cục luân(phiên) được hắn, Hà Văn Uyên lấy nhìn xem phía trước bốn cái thần côn bị đuổi ra Phương phủ, tâm tình rất là sảng khoái.

Cho các ngươi dám xếp hạng Diêm Vương đằng trước, còn không phải bị đuổi ra ngoài phần.

Hắn nghênh ngang đi theo hạ người tới một chỗ lúc trước một vị đạo sĩ bố trí tốt án trước bàn, một cái đầu đầy tóc bạc lão nhân thở phì phì ngồi ở một bên uống nước trà, nhìn cũng không nhìn người tới liếc. Bên cạnh hạ nhân liên tục không ngừng mà quét sạch lấy đầy đất trà chén nhỏ mảnh vỡ, muốn cũng biết vừa rồi đi ra ngoài vị đạo sĩ kia vẻ mặt lá trà tra là thế nào đến .

Phương lão gia tử bị phía trước bốn cái nói sĩ khí không nhẹ, trà chén nhỏ ngã lần lượt. Cái này đều cái thứ năm rồi, rõ ràng một người đều không dùng được!

Càng nghĩ càng giận, cũng càng ngày càng không kiên nhẫn.

"Tranh thủ thời gian thi pháp, như không thành công liền đi nhanh lên người."

Hắn liền sắc mặt tốt đều không nghĩ xếp đặt, đang muốn uống một miệng nước trà, trước mắt vị đạo sĩ này nhưng không có bắt đầu ý định, mà là không nhanh không chậm về phía hắn làm cái lễ.

"Bần đạo thi pháp, cũng không tá trợ thiên địa. Bần đạo cả gan, muốn gặp tiểu công tử."

Phương lão gia tử lúc này mới cầm con mắt liếc mắt nhìn trước mắt cái này cái thứ năm đạo sĩ. Người này tuy còn trẻ tuổi, quần áo lại thật là lôi thôi rách rưới, đầy bụi đất , nếu không phải dùng đạo sĩ thân phận tiến đến, hắn đều tưởng rằng ở đâu xông vào tên ăn mày.

Chống lại lão nhân gia ánh mắt hồ nghi, Hà Văn Uyên mới hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện mình bây giờ hình tượng khoảng cách Tiên Phong Đạo Cốt đạo sĩ hình tượng chênh lệch có xa lắm không. Đang tại hắn là khả năng không thấy được Chử Vân Thần mà âm thầm lo lắng lúc, Phương lão gia tử rõ ràng nhả ra rồi.

"Dẫn hắn đi gặp Tôn thiếu gia."

"Vâng."

Hầu hạ ở một bên lão quản gia lập tức hiểu ý, dẫn Hà Văn Uyên đi vào một chỗ hướng nam sương phòng. Một mở cửa phòng, xông vào mũi chính là cả phòng đắng chát vị thuốc, Hà Văn Uyên không để lại dấu vết cau lại lông mày.

Lão quản gia phát giác được nét mặt của hắn, nhẹ nói nói: "Đạo trưởng mời thứ lỗi, nhà của ta Tôn thiếu gia ốm đau hôn mê đã có mấy ngày, mấy ngày liên tiếp chỉ có thể dựa vào lấy chén thuốc duy trì."

Hà Văn Uyên không nói chuyện, lòng hắn muốn, hắn nhíu mày thật không phải là ghét bỏ thuốc này vị quá nồng quá khổ, chẳng qua là nghĩ tới cái này nằm ở trên giường người là của người đó chuyển thế, hắn liền trong nội tâm hãi được sợ. Hắn chính là cái làm hại cái này sáu tuổi hài đồng chịu đủ chén thuốc nỗi khổ đầu sỏ gây nên, vừa nghĩ tới trăm năm về sau Thiên Tôn quay về tiên vị trí. Hắn đây là mười cái mạng cũng không đủ Thiên Tôn tiêu khiển , hắn hiện tại cũng chỉ cầu Thiên Tôn đại nhân có đại lượng, đến lúc đó không nhớ rõ chuyện nhỏ này.

"Người không có phận sự đều đi ra ngoài, bần đạo muốn thi pháp rồi." Hà Văn Uyên giả vờ giả vịt bày nổi lên tư thế đuổi người.

Lão quản gia hiển nhiên thật không ngờ, nhưng rất nhanh liền kịp phản ứng, phân phát một phòng nha hoàn tỳ nữ, liền chính hắn cũng thối lui đến ngoài cửa phòng.

Cửa phòng vừa đóng lên, Hà Văn Uyên lập tức ngồi xuống bên giường. Nhìn thấy trên giường sắc trắng bệch, mơ hồ hiện ra hắc khí khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, trong nội tâm càng là chột dạ áy náy. Đem hài tử một tay ôm vào trong ngực, gẩy gẩy bị mồ hôi lạnh thấm ướt tóc mai, sau đó đem đôi môi của mình dán lên đồng dạng mềm mại trên môi.

Cẩn thận cảm giác lấy cái này hài đồng trong cơ thể tiên khí lưu động, theo quỷ khí cùng tiên khí tầm đó gần như cân đối, Hà Văn Uyên cũng rõ ràng cảm giác được trong ngực hài đồng nhiệt độ cơ thể tại dần dần tăng trở lại. Hắn đem quỷ khí nồng độ khống chế tại thoáng cao hơn tiên khí nước bình thượng. Theo Chử Vân Thần tuổi tăng trưởng, trong cơ thể hắn tiên khí cũng sẽ càng ngày càng mạnh, lưu khá nhiều quỷ khí có thể áp chế càng dài một thời gian ngắn. Nhưng là, quá nhiều lại sẽ dẫn đến cái này phàm nhân thân thể suy yếu, cho nên cái này độ phải cẩn thận châm chước.

Hà Văn Uyên toàn tâm điều chỉnh lấy quỷ khí nồng độ, thế cho nên bên cửa sổ thêm một đôi mắt cũng không có phát giác được.

Cảm thấy là mình làm hại đệ đệ ngủ mê không tỉnh Chử Lăng Thiên một mực đi theo ông ngoại bên người, hy vọng những thứ này được mời tới đạo sĩ có thể cứu đệ đệ một mạng. Vừa rồi bất quá bỏ đi trong chốc lát, trở về nữa lúc chợt nghe nói có một đạo sĩ yêu cầu đến đệ đệ trong phòng thi pháp. Lúc này mới vụng trộm ghé vào bên cửa sổ vào trong nhìn, chẳng qua là cái này nhìn lên, nhìn thấy cũng không như lúc trước những đạo sĩ kia giống nhau một bên hoa chân múa tay vui sướng, một bên nói lẩm bẩm, mà là một cái nhu hòa hôn.

Tuổi còn quá nhỏ Chử Lăng Thiên còn không biết đó là một nụ hôn, chỉ cho là đạo sĩ tại vì đệ đệ thi pháp. Quả nhiên đẳng đạo sĩ môi ly khai, đệ đệ liền ho nhẹ một tiếng, có thức tỉnh dấu hiệu.

"Đệ đệ!"

Kích động Chử Lăng Thiên mạnh mà đẩy cửa phòng ra, ghé vào bên giường cầm đệ đệ nhỏ gầy tay. Một mực ở ngoài cửa chú ý đến động tĩnh lão quản gia cũng lập tức trở về đầu sai người đi tìm Phương lão gia tử tới đây.

Thấy lẫn vào ngủ mấy ngày ngoại tôn rốt cục tỉnh lại, Phương lão gia tử cao hứng mà rơi xuống nước mắt, không ngớt lời nói: "Tỉnh là tốt rồi, tỉnh là tốt rồi!"

Mới tỉnh Chử Vân Thần còn có chút cháng váng đầu, nhìn xem vây tại chính mình bên giường ca ca cùng ông ngoại , cũng không phải biết rõ chuyện gì xảy ra. Xa hơn xa xa xem, trong mơ hồ chứng kiến một cái chưa thấy qua Đại ca ca chính tiếu mị mị đang nhìn mình, trong lòng của hắn không hiểu có một tia quen thuộc cảm giác. Thấy kia người muốn quay người ly khai, Chử Vân Thần nóng nảy, chống đỡ thân thể muốn đứng lên.

"Đại ca ca, ngươi muốn đi sao?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: nhìn ra xa nhìn ra xa ~ bình luận ở nơi nào? Thu dấu ở nơi nào?

Nhìn ra xa nhìn ra xa ~ có người hở?

Đệ 5 chương tòng quân

Hà Văn Uyên vốn định thừa dịp không ai chú ý hắn thời điểm lặng yên ly khai, lại bị cái đứa bé kia nhìn vừa vặn, cũng thuận tiện đem tầm mắt mọi người đều tập trung vào trên người của hắn. Nghĩ thầm chính mình là trốn không hết rồi, hắn cũng liền thoải mái thừa nhận.

"Tiểu công tử đã không ngại, bần đạo cũng muốn rời đi."

Phương lão gia tử đứng người lên muốn cho hắn quỳ xuống, Hà Văn Uyên vốn định thụ lấy, nhưng nghĩ đến bên cạnh đứa nhỏ này là Thiên Tôn chuyển thế, về sau có thể sẽ nhớ rõ chuyện này, ở đâu còn dám tại đây mặt người trước sĩ diện, tranh thủ thời gian nâng dậy lão nhân gia.

"Đại ca ca về sau còn sẽ đến không?"

Tiểu hài tử còn không hiểu, chẳng qua là mơ hồ cảm thấy cái này lần đầu gặp mặt Đại ca ca cho hắn một loại cảm giác quen thuộc.

Hà Văn Uyên cười cười, nói ra: "Có lẽ, chúng ta hữu duyên còn có thể gặp lại." Sau đó cũng không quay đầu lại xoay người đã đi ra Phương phủ.

Từ đó về sau, sẽ không có người lại tại cái này áng mây thành bái kiến vị này "Gì đạo sĩ" .

Đảo mắt lại là chín năm, Chử Vân Thần mười lăm tuổi rồi.

Đứng ở chín năm sau trên đường cái, Hà Văn Uyên vốn định lấy cách mỗi mười năm vì hắn độ một lần quỷ khí trung hoà tiên khí , lại bị cái này lại một lần đi vào Địa Phủ Thái Bạch Kim Tinh thúc giục vội vàng đến xem.

Nào biết đâu, những năm qua những ngày này tổng có thể ở Phương phủ nhìn thấy Chử Vân Thần năm nay nhưng là không đến cái này áng mây thành. Hà Văn Uyên suy tư một phen, quyết đoán cầm lấy chín năm trước Phương lão gia tử cho bạc của hắn đi vào tửu quán.

Nghênh ngang mang theo hai bầu rượu đi vào miếu Thổ Địa, một tay đem rượu đặt tại bàn thờ thượng.

"Thổ địa, tìm ngươi uống rượu."

Một cái dáng người thấp bé lão đầu mập 'Vụt' mà một tiếng theo lòng đất xông ra, nhìn thấy người tới liền cười ha hả mà một chút cướp đi Hà Văn Uyên rượu trong tay.

"Diêm Vương hôm nay như thế nào có rảnh đến ta cái này miếu Thổ Địa, sợ là ý của Tuý Ông không phải ở rượu (có dụng ý khác) a?"

Hà Văn Uyên cười uống một ngụm rượu, nói ra: "Thổ địa thông minh, ta đã nghĩ tới hỏi hỏi cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế là đi nơi nào, hôm nay như thế nào không tại cái này áng mây thành."

"Ngươi đây sẽ không biết đi à nha." Lão đầu mập vuốt vuốt râu ria, đang muốn ra vẻ cao thâm một phen, liền lập tức bị Hà Văn Uyên đoạn đi câu chuyện.

"Cho nên ngươi cũng sắp nói."

Béo thổ địa bị như vậy một nghẹn, râu ria đều khí kiều, thế nhưng là nhìn thấy trong tay mùi thơm bốn phía rượu ngon, vẫn làm thỏa hiệp.

"Cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế đầu thai tại đây Duật quốc Chử Tướng Quân phủ, đã thành Chử Gia Nhị công tử Chử Vân Thần. Chử Gia có một gia quy, phàm là Chử Gia tuổi tròn mười lăm một tuổi hài tử đều muốn đến trong quân rèn luyện một phen. Năm nay sinh nhật thoáng qua một cái, cái này Chử Vân Thần muốn đến trong quân đi, hôm nay nên là ở kinh thành trong nhà a."

Hà Văn Uyên tạ ơn béo thổ địa, lại dùng khác một bầu rượu đổi lấy Chử Tướng Quân phủ phương vị, lúc này mới vội vàng ly khai miếu Thổ Địa.

Trước khi đi, hắn vẫn không quên chế nhạo thoáng một phát cái này lừa được hắn hai bầu rượu gia hỏa.

"Thổ địa, Thần Tiên đều có thể bằng vào ý niệm cải biến bên ngoài tuổi, ngươi bộ dạng như vậy không khỏi cũng quá già rồi chút ít."

Cũng không nghe sau lưng hổn hển thanh âm, cười đáp mây bay mà đi.

"Ta đây gọi có tài nhưng thành đạt muộn! Ai! Sao có thể đáp mây bay đâu rồi, bị phàm nhân chứng kiến làm sao bây giờ a!"

Tự nhiên, những lời này đều không có rơi vào tay Hà Văn Uyên trong lỗ tai.

Hà Văn Uyên đi vào kinh thành hôm nay, đúng là Chử Vân Thần mười lăm một tuổi sinh nhật, cũng mẫu thân hắn chết tế.

Những năm qua lúc này thời điểm, Chử Vân Thần luôn cùng đại ca Chử Lăng Thiên cùng nhau đến áng mây thành Phương phủ tế bái mẫu thân, sau đó cùng bọn họ ông ngoại Phương lão gia tử cùng một chỗ qua cái đơn giản sinh nhật. Ngẫu nhiên chiến sự dẹp loạn thời điểm, Chử Tướng Quân cũng sẽ cùng nhau đến đây. Bởi vì, bất quá là cái này Chử Tướng Quân đem nhà kề Ngô Thị trích phần trăm chính thê. Đầu ba năm, cái này Ngô Thị đến còn có thể chịu được. Thế nhưng là ngày một lúc lâu, Ngô Thị liền không vui. Chử Tướng Quân cũng chỉ có thể từ nào đó hai đứa con trai đến cha vợ người sử dụng vợ đã chết tế điện.

Năm nay là Chử Vân Thần trước khi nhập ngũ người cuối cùng sinh nhật, cũng là Chử Tướng Quân là con thứ hai tổ chức thực tiễn tiệc. Ban đêm, Chử Gia tất cả mọi người tề tụ một nhà, trong nhà vì hắn làm một hồi nho nhỏ sinh nhật yến hội. Chử Tướng Quân cao hứng, mở một vò cường tráng đi rượu là nhi tử tiễn đưa.

Chử Vân Thần đầu một hồi uống rượu, không khỏi tham uống mấy chén, chóng mặt chóng mặt trở về phòng ngã đầu đi nằm ngủ. Mơ hồ đang lúc, hắn mơ tới mấy năm trước cái kia vừa hôn, thấy được hôn hắn chính là cái người kia.

Hơi lạnh môi nhẹ nhàng dán lên đến, ôn nhu mềm , làm như đậu hũ rồi lại không giống đậu hũ. Thời gian dần qua, hắn cảm thấy trong đan điền một mực làm phức tạp chính mình phồng lên cảm giác biến mất, bay bổng thân thể cũng tốt giống như trở về thực địa, cảm giác an tâm rất nhiều. Chẳng biết lúc nào, trên môi mềm mại đã rời đi, hắn cũng đắm chìm tại chưa bao giờ có thoải mái dễ chịu trung thật sâu thiếp đi.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Chử Vân Thần khó được tham ngủ trong chốc lát, kết quả không duyên cớ bị sớm đã chờ ở trên bàn cơm đại ca nhìn chê cười. Đi ra ngoài lúc, hắn đuổi một cái cơ hội chạy đến bên cạnh đại ca, kể ra trong đêm qua chính là cái kia kỳ dị cảnh trong mơ, lại nghênh đón đại ca giống như cười mà không phải cười ánh mắt.

"Nhà của chúng ta thần nhi nhưng những năm qua a — "

Cái này như là trưởng bối bình thường cảm thán khiến cho Chử Vân Thần có chút không rõ ràng cho lắm.

"Thần nhân huynh trước tạm tại trong quân doanh khổ cái hai năm, đãi hai năm về sau trở về, đại ca nhất định cho ngươi tìm hiền thê."

Chử Vân Thần kỳ thật rất muốn nói hắn mộng thấy không là cái gì như hoa như ngọc tiểu thư khuê các, mà là một cái quần áo lôi thôi thanh tu đạo sĩ. Nhưng nhìn nhà mình đại ca vẻ mặt "Ta hiểu " biểu lộ, hắn không hiểu cảm thấy bây giờ còn là câm miệng tương đối khá.

Bất quá trước mã công phu, lại quay đầu lại, mà ngay cả phụ thân hắn cũng là một tờ "Ta nhi sắp trưởng thành" vui mừng mặt, càng làm hắn không biết từ đâu nói lên. Dứt khoát cái gì cũng không nói, giơ lên roi tuyệt trần mà đi, tiến về trước quân doanh đưa tin.

Đầu kia, Diêm Vương Điện ở bên trong phán quan trước sau như một ở một bên đối với tựa hồ vĩnh viễn ghi không hết công văn múa bút thành văn, mà ngồi ở trên tọa Diêm Vương cũng là trước sau như một đang ngẩn người.

Chín năm trước vẫn là một cái tiểu cục thịt, chín năm sau sao liền lớn lên như thế tuấn tú rồi hả? Trước kia Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn là mọc ra cái bộ dáng đấy sao?

Mặc hắn như thế nào cẩn thận hồi tưởng, Hà Văn Uyên cũng chỉ có thể nhớ rõ cái kia côi cút độc lập thân ảnh từ trong ra ngoài lộ ra bi thương. Cặp kia chở đầy lấy dài đằng đẵng lịch sử chảy dài trong ánh mắt cái gì cũng không thể ngược lại in ra, cho dù là ở đằng kia bỉ ngạn hoa trên biển cũng không có là cái đó trong nháy mắt dừng lại qua.

Mà đêm qua nhìn thấy đứa bé kia giống như là bị người tỉ mỉ che chở hoa cỏ, mặc dù chỉ là ngủ, cũng là giữa lông mày giãn ra, khóe miệng mang cười.

Nghĩ đến đây, Hà Văn Uyên theo bản năng sờ lên môi của mình giác [góc], trong nội tâm cảm giác thật là kỳ quái. Muốn nói chín năm trước hôn môi một đứa bé con lúc còn không có có cảm giác gì, đêm qua nhìn thấy cái kia một tờ mượt mà trên mặt đã sơ hiển sau này tuấn tú khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, Hà Văn Uyên cũng có chút nóng mặt. Ngược lại cũng không biết mấy năm sau lại hội trưởng thành như thế nào một cái phong thần tuấn lãng thiếu niên.

Có lẽ Thái Bạch Kim Tinh theo như lời ảnh hưởng thế gian thế cục là chỉ cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn mệnh phạm hoa đào, sẽ liên lụy đại lượng người vô tội phàm nhân không lấy được thê tử?

Càng nghĩ càng nói chuyện không đâu, Hà Văn Uyên trốn ở một đống văn bản tài liệu đằng sau cười trộm không ngớt.

"Bành!"

Đột nhiên một cái tiếng vang sợ tới mức hắn thiếu chút nữa từ trên ghế nhảy dựng lên, hắn mắt mở to vẻ mặt kinh nghi đang nhìn mình phán quan, không biết lại là xảy ra đại sự gì. Gặp phán quan không có giải thích ý định, tầm mắt của hắn hướng phía dưới dời, rốt cục nhìn thấy phán quan trong tay không cao không thấp một chồng chất văn bản tài liệu, bởi vì án trên bàn đã không có vị trí, phán quan lúc này cũng chỉ có thể cầm trong tay.

"Mời Diêm Vương Đại Nhân xem qua."

"Ách, ừ."

Hắn cái này phán quan ở đâu đều tốt, chính là khuôn mặt vĩnh viễn kéo đến lão trường, thần sắc nghiêm túc, hắn ở đây vị trí một trăm năm đều nhanh đã đến, cũng không gặp người này cười thượng cười cười. Bị hắn như vậy giật mình, Hà Văn Uyên ở đâu còn dám không tập trung (đào ngũ), hắn lau một cái đổ mồ hôi, lập tức giữ vững tinh thần thẩm duyệt văn bản tài liệu.

Không cần thiết nửa ngày, cái này án trên bàn văn bản tài liệu cũng xử lý không sai biệt lắm, Hà Văn Uyên đưa tay ra mời lưng mỏi, chạy như một làn khói. Diêm Vương Điện ở bên trong lại chỉ còn lại có phán quan một người ngồi ở chỗ kia chỉnh lý Diêm Vương ký tốt văn bản tài liệu cùng thư.

Chạy ra Diêm Vương Điện, Hà Văn Uyên lại đi tới cầu Nại Hà bên cạnh. Nhìn thấy chính mình xem rất nhiều năm bỉ ngạn hoa biển, hắn liền nghĩ tới người kia, thần sắc nghiêm túc. Chử Vân Thần tiên khí tăng trưởng so với hắn trong tưởng tượng nhanh hơn, hắn vốn tưởng rằng chín năm trước hắn ở lại cái kia trong cơ thể con người quỷ khí ít nhất có thể áp chế mười năm, đương Thái Bạch Kim Tinh tìm đến hắn thời điểm, hắn còn cảm thấy vẽ vời cho thêm chuyện ra. Thế nhưng là liền đêm qua tình huống đến xem, rõ ràng là cũng sắp áp chế không nổi rồi.

Như thế xem ra, không xuất ra năm năm, hắn nhất định phải lúc nào cũng canh giữ ở người nọ bên người mới có thể phòng ngừa tiên khí bị cố tình chi nhân phát giác.

Nghĩ đến đây dạng sẽ đọng lại nhiều ít văn bản tài liệu, cái kia phán quan lại sẽ dùng như thế nào lạnh như băng rét thấu xương ánh mắt nhìn hắn, Hà Văn Uyên liền không tự giác run lên ba run. Lúc này, trước mắt xuất hiện một cái bát trà.

"Uống đi, giải khát giải lao."

Hà Văn Uyên xem xét chén kia nước trà, lại xem xét lần lượt trà tới cô nương, cười khổ mà nói: "Mạnh Bà, ngươi đây là để cho ta đi đầu thai sao?"

Nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn cô nương cho hắn một cái liếc mắt, nói ra: "Bà tử ta cả ngày ở chỗ này nấu súp, cũng phải không được ta nấu chút trà chính mình uống sao?"

Hà Văn Uyên bán tín bán nghi tiếp nhận bát trà, lại đạt được một quả bạch nhãn.

"Không thích, ngươi cũng đừng uống." Nói xong liền muốn đem vạn thu hồi đi liền muốn đem chén thu hồi đi.

Hà Văn Uyên thấy thế, một hơi uống cạn trong chén nước trà. Quả thật như Mạnh Bà nói, trà này mát lạnh sảng khoái, làm lòng người thần sung sướng.

"Đa tạ Mạnh Bà."

Tuổi trẻ thiếu nữ lại không có nhìn nhiều Diêm Vương liếc, cầm lấy bát trà đứng ở đầu cầu, lại phân súp đi.

Hà Văn Uyên mắt nhìn xuống Vong Xuyên nước sông, liền nghĩ tới ở kinh thành miếu Thổ Địa trung tiểu thổ địa bà đôi lời hắn nói.

"Diêm Vương, cái này kinh thành nhìn như vàng son lộng lẫy, bình tĩnh tường hòa, kỳ thật sóng ngầm mãnh liệt. Cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế lúc này đây đến trong quân rèn luyện, qua một thời gian ngắn sợ sẽ muốn theo cha xuất chinh biên quan rồi."

Nhìn xem Vong Xuyên trong nước sông nguyên một đám đều muốn gọi lại cầu Nại Hà thượng thân nhân cô hồn lại như thế nào cũng không phát ra được thanh âm nào thống khổ biểu lộ, lại quay đầu lại nhìn một cái nguyên một đám thần sắc chất phác vong hồn.

Hà Văn Uyên than nhẹ một tiếng: "Biên quan... Sao? Nhất định là hoang vu vô cùng địa phương."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: thổ địa công cùng thổ địa bà cũng đi ra đi bộ rồi ~ hắc hắc hắc ~

Đệ 6 chương biên quan

Dụ Thanh Quan tọa lạc tại Duật quốc rất phương Bắc Dụ Thanh trong huyện, là Duật quốc tính cả phương Bắc Tề Phong Quốc duy nhất quan ải. Cũng bởi vậy thường xuyên đã bị Tề Phong Quốc quấy rối, tiểu chiến không ngừng. Từ khi Chử Vân Thần tiến vào quân doanh về sau, hắn liền được an bài đến cái này Dụ Thanh Quan, cùng Chử Gia Quân đám binh sĩ cùng nhau đóng ở nơi này.

Chử Gia đàn ông đều năm tuổi tập võ, mười tuổi đọc thuộc lòng Tôn Tử binh pháp, mười hai tuổi liền có thể xách súng lên ngựa. Hắn cũng bằng vào năng lực của mình, tại ngắn ngủn hai năm đang lúc, theo một tên lính quèn làm được một cái giáo úy vị trí. Mà lại ba năm này đến, hắn cùng với trong quân binh sĩ cùng ăn cùng ngủ, không có chút nào bày Chử Gia Nhị công tử cái giá đỡ, thắng được không ít hảo cảm, lại đang mấy lần ngăn địch trong chiến tranh thể hiện ra hơn người mưu lược, càng làm các binh sĩ lau mắt mà nhìn. Hôm nay, cái này Dụ Thanh Quan đám binh sĩ đều nguyện ý nghe từ nơi này chử giáo úy mệnh lệnh, toàn tâm toàn ý thủ vệ cái này Dụ Thanh Quan.

Một ngày này, Chử Vân Thần như là thường ngày đến Dụ Thanh Quan bên ngoài thị sát. Trở lại quan khẩu, hắn vừa đem trong tay ngựa giao cho thủ hạ, chợt nghe đến trên cửa thành đóng ở binh sĩ báo tin.

"Báo, khởi bẩm chử giáo úy, quan ngoại trăm mét chỗ có một bóng người xuất hiện, chính đi bộ hướng bên này đi tới, xem quần áo, xác nhận ta Duật quốc nhân sĩ."

Chử Vân Thần có chút kinh ngạc, cái này Dụ Thanh Quan bên ngoài đều là cuồn cuộn cát vàng, trăm bước có hơn liền khó coi thanh, sao còn sẽ có người không ngồi xe mã một mình xuất hiện ở cái này hoang vu Dụ Thanh Quan bên ngoài.

Khiến đi bên người dẫn ngựa binh sĩ, Chử Vân Thần một người đứng ở nơi này Dụ Thanh Quan trước, hắn ngược lại là muốn nhìn một chút rốt cuộc là người phương nào vật.

Người trước mắt ảnh trở nên rõ ràng, quả thật gặp một cái đang mặc váy dài áo bào nam tử một tay che lấy bão cát, đi lại khó khăn hướng nơi đây đi tới.

Chử Vân Thần ma xui quỷ khiến mà đón hắn đi đến, đang muốn tiến lên đỡ người nọ một chút, đã thấy người nọ trực tiếp nhào vào trong ngực của hắn, vạch lên đầu của hắn liền muốn cho hắn một nụ hôn. May mà hắn phản ứng nhanh chóng, lập tức giãy giụa hai tay của hắn, đem người hai tay bắt chéo sau lưng trên mặt đất.

"A! Buông tay buông tay!"

Bị áp chế Hà Văn Uyên không ngừng kêu khổ, hoang mạc trống trải, hắn thật xa đã nhìn thấy thủ ở cửa thành thượng quân coi giữ, chỉ có thể buông tha cho đằng vân sửa mà đi bộ, lại quên phàm nhân nơi đó có tiên nhân xa như vậy tầm mắt. Có trời mới biết đằng vân bất quá mấy phút đồng hồ lộ trình hắn đơn giản chỉ cần rời đi nửa canh giờ, mặc trên người mở tay áo trường bào ở bên trong rót đầy hạt cát, trên mặt càng là cát vàng đập vào mặt, làm hắn mở mắt không ra.

Thật vất vả cảm nhận được quen thuộc tiên khí, Hà Văn Uyên cũng đành phải tại trong lòng than nhẹ một tiếng.

Tiên khí lại tràn ra tới rồi.

Gặp người chủ động tới gần, hắn lập tức nhào tới trước, đã nghĩ tranh thủ thời gian độ tức giận sự tình, Diêm Vương Điện ở bên trong còn có một đống lớn văn bản tài liệu chờ hắn ký phát đâu. Nhưng không ngờ, không hề phòng bị hắn cứ như vậy bị Chử Vân Thần áp trên mặt đất, đau đến hắn ngược lại rút hơi lạnh.

"Ngươi là người phương nào?"

Còn chưa chờ hắn mở miệng, đã bị mấy người lính vây lại.

"Tại hạ là Duật quốc văn nhân, bởi vì ngựa bị đoạt mới lưu lạc đến tận đây." Hà Văn Uyên đem Mạnh Bà dạy một bộ lí do thoái thác lấy ra, trong nội tâm vẫn không quên nhả rãnh cái này lấy cớ thật sự là quá giả.

"Lui ra."

Chử Vân Thần đem trước mắt nam tử xa lạ từ đầu đến chân quan sát một lần, người này tuy nhiên nhìn qua chán nản không chịu nổi, đầy người bùn cát, nhưng là cặp mắt kia thật là trong trẻo, ánh mắt nhu và bình tĩnh, không giống bọn chuột nhắt nhất lưu, mà hắn vừa rồi hành vi càng là làm hắn nhớ tới cái kia lần nữa đi vào giấc mộng nam tử.

Chẳng qua là trước mắt người này chính trực còn trẻ, nhìn qua cũng so với chính mình không lớn hơn mấy tuổi, đoạn không thể nào là năm đó "Gì đạo sĩ" . Dù là như thế, Chử Vân Thần cũng không muốn làm khó đối phương, tuy biết kẻ làm tướng không thể xử trí theo cảm tính, hắn cũng nhịn không được nữa tin tưởng người này.

Rõ ràng bị cho đi rồi hả?

Mắt thấy Chử Vân Thần liền phải ly khai, hắn tranh thủ thời gian tiến lên gọi lại người nọ.

"Tướng quân!" Chống lại Chử Vân Thần hơi ánh mắt nghi hoặc, Hà Văn Uyên nuốt nuốt nước miếng nói ra, "Tại hạ hôm nay người không có đồng nào, lại là chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây , không biết có thể hay không đến phủ tướng quân thượng một ở?"

Lời tuy như thế, trong lòng của hắn lại không ngọn nguồn, muốn đổi lại là hắn, đột nhiên đã đến một người muốn ở nhà hắn, hắn cũng sẽ không đáp ứng. Ngay tại hắn làm tốt muốn quấn quít chặt lấy chuẩn bị lúc, Chử Vân Thần nhưng là lần đầu tiên đã đáp ứng, mà ngay cả đứng ở bên cạnh tiểu binh cũng không khỏi hướng bên này nhìn nhiều hai mắt.

Đi theo Chử Vân Thần hồi phủ trên đường, Hà Văn Uyên một mực len lén đánh giá bên người nam tử. Đã qua ba năm, tựa hồ mặt mày nẩy nở rồi, trên mặt hài nhi mập cũng đánh tan không ít, chẳng qua là đã trải qua chiến sự trên mặt hắn cũng mang lên một chút tang thương, cuối cùng không giống năm đó nhìn thấy ngây thơ thiếu niên rồi.

"Đã đến. Gian phòng này là phòng trọ, ngươi sau này thì ở lại đây."

"Đa tạ Tướng quân."

"Về sau không nên xưng hô ta là 'Tướng quân " ta tên gọi Chử Vân Thần, là nơi đây giáo úy."

"Tại hạ, Hà Văn Uyên, một cái nhàn tản văn nhân."

Chử Vân Thần gặp xa xa có một ít binh đang chờ, liền hướng Hà Văn Uyên hành lễ về sau rời đi rồi.

Đối xử mọi người rời đi, Hà Văn Uyên nhẹ nhẹ thở phào nhẹ nhỏm, đứng ở Chử Vân Thần bên người liền là một loại gặp trắc trở. Không biết thu liễm tiên khí quấy đến hắn hô hấp không khoái, hết lần này tới lần khác dọc theo con đường này Chử Vân Thần đều đề phòng hắn lại một lần nữa đánh lén đôi môi của hắn.

Đi tiến gian phòng, run rẩy trên người coi như hai bao tải hạt cát, đang muốn giam cái cửa cho mình thi cái giữ sự trong sạch thuật, quay người lại liền đã dẫm vào đã phá góc áo, đi lại bất ổn ngược lại lui lại mấy bước, ngay sau đó liền vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị cánh cửa vấp ngã xuống đất.

Chỉ nghe "Phanh" một tiếng.

Hà Văn Uyên cả khuôn mặt cứ như vậy rắn rắn chắc chắc mà nện trên mặt đất, lại ngẩng đầu, cái mũi của hắn lập tức liền ra huyết, tích táp vô cùng là đồ sộ.

"YAA.A.A..!"

Được rồi, còn đem đi ngang qua nha hoàn dọa.

Hà Văn Uyên vẻ mặt đờ đẫn mà bò dậy, cũng không có quản bị sợ đến nha hoàn, quay người lại liền khép cửa phòng lại, dựa vào cửa hoảng sợ bắt đầu kỹ càng hồi tưởng chính mình gần nhất rốt cuộc là làm chuyện gì xấu, rõ ràng như vậy đều có thể tự táng dương!

Trong lúc đó, hắn nhớ tới Thái Bạch Kim Tinh đã từng đối với hắn đã nói.

"Diêm La vương đại nhân, có một chút làm ơn tất nhiên nhớ kỹ. Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chính là thượng cổ tiên tôn, hắn mỗi một lần quỳ lạy hành lễ đều là cực kỳ trịnh trọng mà lại bao hàm pháp lực , nếu là Tiên giai chưa đủ, chỉ sợ sẽ không chịu nổi hắn lễ."

Cho nên đâu này?

Hắn Tiên giai chưa đủ, Chử Vân Thần liền đôi làm hắn như vậy lễ tiết tính một cái lễ, liền làm hại hắn đi ra ngoài đấu vật? ! Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn Tiên giai cao như vậy, lại có mấy người có thể nhận được ở hắn lễ? ! Đây rốt cuộc là ai lịch kiếp à? ! Hắn như thế nào càng ngày càng cảm thấy đây là hắn kiếp số đâu này? !

Hà Văn Uyên bụm lấy lỗ mũi chảy máu trong phòng nghĩ ngợi lung tung, lúc này, ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng đập cửa.

'Cốc cốc.'

"Công tử, nước ấm cùng tắm rửa quần áo là ngài chuẩn bị xong, xin hỏi muốn hiện đang tắm sao?"

"Được rồi." Mà thôi, tranh thủ thời gian độ khí đã xong quay về Địa Phủ.

Về sau mấy ngày, hắn một mực vì cho Chử Vân Thần "Dâng lên vừa hôn" mà bốn phía bắt bớ người. Chỉ tiếc, đã có vết xe đổ, mỗi lần Chử Vân Thần nhìn thấy hắn đều đứng được có sáu xích xa, hơn nữa theo tiên khí tiết ra ngoài gia tăng, Chử Vân Thần giác quan trở nên linh mẫn, thật xa liền phát hiện hắn, càng làm hắn vô kế khả thi.

Cứ như vậy, hắn vào ban ngày nghĩ đến biện pháp "Hiến thân", buổi tối còn muốn chạy về Diêm Vương Điện phê duyệt một ngày tích lũy xuống văn bản tài liệu. Tuy nói Thần Tiên sẽ không lao lực mà chết, cũng chịu không được hắn cả ngày thần sắc hoảng hốt, ánh mắt rời rạc.

Ngày hôm nay, Hà Văn Uyên thật sự tâm tình hậm hực, trong không khí hỗn tạp lấy um tùm quỷ khí, khiến cho trong phòng này độ ấm không duyên cớ so bên ngoài thấp xuống vài lần. Lúc này, trước mắt toát ra một đoàn sương trắng, một cái dáng người thấp bé tráng hán theo trong đất chui ra.

"Thổ địa công, có việc?" Hà Văn Uyên ghé vào trên mặt bàn nửa chết nửa sống mà dò hỏi.

"Thượng tiên, xin hỏi khi nào mới có thể để cho Thiên Tôn tiên khí thu vừa thu lại, tiểu tiên cái này trăm dặm hoang vu mà đều nhanh có thể loại ra tiên thảo rồi."

Đối mặt cường tráng thổ địa phàn nàn, Hà Văn Uyên vẻ mặt tử tướng mà trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, hồi đáp: "Ngươi không phát hiện bổn tiên cũng là vô kế khả thi sao? Cái này Thiên Tôn không cho ta độ khí, ta có thể làm sao?"

Cường tráng thổ địa thân thể run lên, Diêm Vương trừng mắt tràn ngập oán khí, cũng không phải ai cũng có thể chống đỡ ở . Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí đề nghị: "Kỳ thật a, tiểu tiên cho rằng cái này độ quỷ khí chỉ cần thông qua da thịt tiếp xúc là được rồi. Tuy nhiên dùng khẩu nhập vào cơ thể là chuẩn xác nhất mau lẹ phương pháp, nhưng là nếu như hiện tại làm không được, vì sao không đổi cái biện pháp."

"Đúng vậy! Ta như thế nào không nghĩ tới!"

Hà Văn Uyên thay đổi lúc trước chán chường tư thái, cao hứng mà cực kỳ khủng khiếp. Lúc trước không có khống chế tốt quỷ khí số lượng, kết quả dẫn đến Chử Vân Thần mê man mấy ngày. Nhưng dù sao cũng là Chử Vân Thần khi đó thân thể quá mức nhỏ yếu, hắn hiện tại dĩ nhiên là hơn mười tuổi thiếu niên, nghĩ đến chỉ tồn tại không lớn sai số cũng là có thể chịu đựng .

"Không nghĩ tới thổ địa ngươi vẫn là rất thông minh , chính là thấp chút đen chút." Tâm tình vòng tốt Hà Văn Uyên cũng thuận tiện lấy tán thưởng một phen cường tráng thổ địa, ngay tiếp theo, trong phòng độ ấm cũng khôi phục bình thường.

Cường tráng thổ địa cùng cười bị thụ Diêm Vương "Tán thưởng", tại đạt được Hà Văn Uyên liên tục cam đoan về sau mới thản nhiên ly khai Chử Phủ. Trước khi đi vẫn không quên báo cho biết Hà Văn Uyên, nói là kinh thành đã đến một đội binh sĩ, giống như là có chuyện tìm đến Chử Vân Thần, hiện tại một nhóm người ngựa đang tại trong quân doanh.

Hắn đang muốn đi ra ngoài, đúng lúc gặp được một cái trên đường đi qua nơi này nha hoàn.

"Hà công tử đây là muốn đi quân doanh tìm Nhị thiếu gia sao?"

Cái này nha hoàn Tú Nhi chính là chăn trời Hà Văn Uyên bão tố ra máu mũi hù đến cô nương. Gặp nha đầu kia hoạt bát đáng yêu, Hà Văn Uyên có khi cũng sẽ tiến lên đáp lời. Dần dà, Tú Nhi cũng liền ở trước mặt hắn lớn mật rất nhiều.

"Đúng vậy a."

Tú Nhi nghe xong liền khanh khách nở nụ cười: "Có đôi khi Tú Nhi thực hoài nghi Hà công tử có phải hay không nữ giả nam trang."

"Đây là cớ gì ?, ta tướng mạo âm nhu sao?"

Hà Văn Uyên tự cho là mình mặc dù không có Chử Vân Thần lớn lên mày kiếm mắt sáng, nhưng là được cho phong lưu phóng khoáng, sao sẽ bị ngộ nhận là là nữ tử?

"Tú Nhi không phải nói công tử tướng mạo." Tú Nhi bị Hà Văn Uyên ngôn ngữ chọc cười rồi, "Tú Nhi nói là, như công tử là nữ tử, đuổi theo âu yếm nam nhân muốn một cái... Hôn, cũng coi như nói được đi qua. Nếu không phải là như thế, công tử là đồ cái gì đâu này?" Quả nhiên là cô nương, nói đến cảm tình sự tình khó tránh khỏi có chút ngượng ngùng.

Mà Hà Văn Uyên lại như là sét đánh bình thường ngốc ngẩn người.

Hôn? Hôn môi? !

Khó trách hắn vẫn cảm thấy là lạ .

Lần thứ nhất độ tức giận thời điểm, Chử Vân Thần mới sáu tuổi, muốn đi hôn môi một cái sáu tuổi hài đồng đối với hắn mà nói không hề áp lực. Lần thứ hai, hắn cũng đương nhiên làm theo, tuy nhiên trong lòng có chút khác thường, nhưng là mình đều hơn ba trăm tuổi, như là vì những thứ này xoắn xuýt cũng liền quá không làm rồi.

Nhưng là hôm nay nghĩ đến, hắn rõ ràng hai lần cưỡng hiếp Thiên Tôn? ! Còn có lần thứ ba chưa toại! Trời ạ, Hà Văn Uyên cảm giác mình như rơi Thập Bát Tầng Địa Ngục, lại gặp thiên kiếp, thật đúng bị dọa đến phía sau lưng ra một hồi lại một trận mồ hôi lạnh.

"Tú... Tú Nhi, có thể hay không phiền toái ngươi giúp ta ngâm vào nước hũ khương trà, ta muốn áp an ủi..."

Tú Nhi nhìn thấy lảo đảo hướng gian phòng của mình chuyển đi Hà Văn Uyên, mặt mũi tràn đầy dấu chấm hỏi (?).

"Cái này Hà công tử là thế nào, cái này mới vừa rồi không phải khá tốt tốt sao? Như thế nào trong lúc đó mặt liền trắng bệch rồi hả?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, bọn hắn đã biết đối phương họ.

Lần thứ hai gặp nhau, càng giống như đạp mộng mà đến.

Lần thứ ba gặp nhau, bọn hắn rốt cục giúp nhau báo ra tên của mình.

Thật không dễ dàng...

Đệ 7 chương Phế Ốc

Bị Tú Nhi một câu nói toạc ra, Hà Văn Uyên sửng sốt uống nghiêm chỉnh hũ khương trà vẫn như cũ tay chân rét run.

Yên tâm yên tâm, lúc trước Thiên Tôn Tam đại chén Mạnh bà thang đều uống hết rồi, Mạnh Bà nói có thể phong ấn trí nhớ một trăm năm, Mạnh Bà mà nói nhất định có thể tin. Không chuẩn, cái này một trăm năm sau hắn đem chuyện lúc trước nghĩ tới, cái này một trăm năm sự tình đều đã quên.

Hắn một bên thu thập hành lý, một bên tự mình an ủi.

Nhưng mà, thật sự chẳng qua là tự mình an ủi mà thôi.

"Công tử."

"!"

"YAA.A.A..!"

Vốn tới một người người liền khẩn trương muốn chết, đột nhiên bị người hô một tiếng, Hà Văn Uyên thiếu chút nữa thất thủ ngã trong tay trà chén nhỏ, giương mắt mới nhìn rõ người tới đúng là Tú Nhi.

Mà Tú Nhi cũng bị Hà Văn Uyên cả kinh một chợt sợ tới mức kêu lên tiếng. Hai người đều vỗ chính mình bộ ngực ʘʘ, ý đồ trấn an mình một chút còn nhỏ tâm linh.

"Công tử vì sao luôn như thế dọa nô tài?"

Hà Văn Uyên cũng rất muốn nói là gì Tú Nhi luôn khi hắn chật vật thời điểm xuất hiện.

"Tìm ta có việc?"

Tú Nhi tựa hồ lúc này mới nhớ tới chính sự, nói ra: "Công tử, Nhị thiếu gia mệnh nô tài nhắc nhở ngài, tối nay không nên xuất phủ, Nhị thiếu gia muốn đi trừ quỷ."

Tú Nhi nói được vẻ mặt thần bí, thấy Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm cười không ngừng. Nghĩ thầm, nếu là tiểu cô nương này biết rõ hắn là người phương nào, có phải hay không cũng không dám như vậy tại quan công trước mặt đùa nghịch đại đao rồi.

Thông qua Tú Nhi lời mà nói..., hắn thế mới biết Chử Vân Thần mấy ngày nay đều tại bận rộn cái gì.

Nguyên lai, cái này Dụ Thanh huyện về phía tây hoang dã trung vốn có một gian nghĩa trang, chuyên môn để đặt không người nhận lãnh thi thể cùng phát sinh án mạng thi thể. Bất quá, tại năm năm trước một hồi hiếm thấy cơn dông qua đi, nghĩa trang phòng bị phách hủy hơn phân nửa, cả gian phòng ốc chỉ còn lại có bộ xương, hơn nữa cái này phòng khoảng cách thị trấn lại xa, vì vậy liền hoang phế.

Vốn cũng không có gì, chẳng qua là gần một năm tựa hồ gây ra chuyện ma quái nghe đồn. Có mấy cái trải qua cái kia đang lúc Phế Ốc người chăn nuôi đều gọi gặp được một cái màu đỏ nữ nhân, nhưng là nháy mắt đã không thấy tăm hơi.

Dụ Thanh huyện huyện trưởng là một người nhát gan, vì vậy vấn đề này dĩ nhiên là rơi xuống trú thủ tại chỗ này Chử Vân Thần trên người. Kết quả, có thiên trong đêm Chử Vân Thần mang theo một ít đoàn người đi cái kia Phế Ốc, thật đúng là đã nhìn thấy trong truyền thuyết áo đỏ nữ quỷ, vào phòng lại không thấy đến người, cái này có thể sợ hãi không ít binh sĩ.

Chử Vân Thần không có cách nào khác, chỉ có thể mời đạo sĩ tới làm phép.

Không đề cập tới cũng cũng không biết chuyện này, nhắc tới, hắn ngược lại là có chút hứng thú cùng đi xem một cái. Nhìn xem nơi nào đến quỷ, rõ ràng khi hắn Diêm Vương không coi vào đâu tác quái.

Đèn rực rỡ mới lên, hắn sẽ chờ tại cửa ra vào, gặp được đang muốn đi ra ngoài Chử Vân Thần.

Chỉ thấy Chử Vân Thần vừa thấy được hắn liền lui về phía sau một bước, dò hỏi: "Hà công tử muộn như vậy như thế nào còn không trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi?"

Hà Văn Uyên thấy hắn vừa lui, tự nhiên cũng nhớ tới chính mình từng đã là hành vi, che dấu tính sờ lên cái mũi, đáp: "Nghe nói giáo úy tối nay muốn đi trừ quỷ, tại hạ đối với cái này hơi thông một ... hai ..., không biết có thể hay không cùng nhau đi tới?"

Trong miệng tuy là hỏi thăm, nhưng trong lòng đã làm tốt không đi không được chuẩn bị. Nếu không phải quỷ, hắn cũng có thể tham gia náo nhiệt thuận tiện cùng Chử Vân Thần bồi dưỡng thoáng một phát hảo cảm độ; nếu thật là quỷ hồn, hắn thân là Diêm Vương, tự nhiên có lưới thiên hạ tất cả Cô Hồn Dã Quỷ chức trách.

Chử Vân Thần rõ ràng cho thấy không đồng ý . Bất quá...

Sau nửa canh giờ, Chử Vân Thần cùng Hà Văn Uyên cùng một chỗ đứng ở Phế Ốc bên ngoài, nhìn trước mắt ba cái đạo sĩ bộ dáng người đang trong phòng lại là múa kiếm lại là dao động linh , bộ dáng ngược lại là giống khuông giống dạng .

Nhìn ra mấy người này bất quá là chút ít bọn bịp bợm giang hồ, Hà Văn Uyên cũng liền không hy vọng xa vời bọn hắn có thể trừ cái quỷ gì rồi, nhưng hắn liền có chút tò mò, bên người người này như thế nào cũng sẽ tin những thứ này, ngày bình thường cũng không gặp hắn quỳ lạy quỷ thần a.

"Chử giáo úy tín những đạo sĩ này có thể khu quỷ?"

Chử Vân Thần vừa quay đầu liền đối mặt người nọ thanh tịnh và hơi cặp mắt nghi hoặc, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, đem ánh mắt để hướng về phía xa xa.

"Ta cũng từng bị đạo sĩ cứu được một mạng."

Trải qua hắn vừa nói như vậy, Hà Văn Uyên liền nghĩ tới, hơn mười năm trước, hắn là dùng một cái đạo sĩ hình tượng ra hiện ở trước mặt hắn, nhưng là không nghĩ tới người này lại còn nhớ rõ. Không nghĩ tới chính mình đúng là dùng phương thức như vậy lúc này trong lòng người để lại dấu vết. Hà Văn Uyên cảm giác, tổng có một loại cảm giác khác thường quanh quẩn trong lòng, không nói ra được tư vị.

Đột nhiên một hồi gió lạnh quất vào mặt mà qua, tại ba cái kia đạo sĩ ngây người chi tế, một người mặc màu đỏ váy dài thân ảnh theo mấy người trước mặt xẹt qua, sợ tới mức mấy người bọn hắn kêu to cứu mạng.

Chử Vân Thần đang muốn tiến lên, bên người nam tử so với hắn nhanh hơn làm ra phản ứng, hắn cuối cùng cũng không có giữ chặt người nọ phiêu khởi góc áo. Theo ba cái đạo sĩ hoặc nhảy hoặc bò chạy ra Phế Ốc, cái kia quạt lung lay sắp đổ cửa đã bị bịch một tiếng đóng lại, đem người nọ thân ảnh cách trở bên trong môn.

"Đại nhân, đại nhân, không phải bần đạo không được a, là cô gái này quỷ quá lợi hại, bần đạo cũng chỉ có thể đi trước một bước!" Trốn tới đạo sĩ vẫn không quên đem trên người trách nhiệm đẩy được không còn một mảnh, dắt lấy Chử Vân Thần tay chính là một trận giải thích.

Chử Vân Thần ở đâu còn lo lắng bọn hắn, một chút bỏ qua ba người, rút ra bảo kiếm trong tay liền đá cửa mà vào. Ba người thấy hai người kia đều như vậy vọt vào, tự nhiên là tranh thủ thời gian chuồn mất.

Chử Vân Thần vừa vào cửa có thể cảm nhận được theo lòng bàn chân nhảy lên khởi âm lãnh, trong phòng yên tĩnh, một điểm nhân khí đều không có. Cả gian phòng ốc bốn phía hở, gió đêm thổi qua sẽ phát ra cổ quái thanh âm. Lại đi vào trong, nghĩa trang trong đại sảnh để đặt lấy ba bốn khẩu mở ra (lái) quan tài, bên trong đặt sớm đã biến thành xương trắng thi thể. Vượt qua quan tài, hắn mới phát hiện cái này nghĩa trang còn có một hậu viện, mà chính mình người muốn tìm chính ngồi xổm cái kia hậu viện góc tường, không biết đang lầm bầm lầu bầu mấy thứ gì đó.

"Hà công tử."

Chử Vân Thần đi lên trước không xác định mà hô hào tên của hắn, tại nhìn thấy người nọ quay đầu lại nhìn về phía hắn cặp kia trong suốt con mắt lúc, một mực treo lấy tâm rốt cục trở xuống chỗ cũ.

"Chử giáo úy, ngươi cũng vào được?" Hà Văn Uyên ngược lại là thật không ngờ Chử Vân Thần cũng như vậy xông vào, như hắn là cái phàm nhân khẳng định cũng sẽ bị vừa rồi chứng kiến hù đến. Bất quá hắn cũng chỉ là kì quái một cái chớp mắt, dù sao cũng là Thiên Tôn chuyển thế, làm ra lại khác hẳn với thường nhân sự tình hắn cũng là có thể lý giải .

"Ta đã nói ta đối với cái này hơi thông một ... hai ... Rồi." Nói xong, hắn quơ quơ trong tay màu đỏ dây thắt lưng, cười đến thoải mái.

Nào biết Chử Vân Thần nhìn hắn một cái, chậm rãi cầm trong tay bảo kiếm thu về vào vỏ, chẳng qua là tỉnh táo mà nói một câu: "Trở về đi."

Tại trên đường trở về, Hà Văn Uyên rõ ràng cảm giác được Chử Vân Thần thân thượng truyền đưa ra "Xin chớ tới gần" khí tức càng là nồng đậm, nhưng là không biết hai người tách ra đoạn thời gian kia xảy ra chuyện gì làm hắn đã có như vậy biến hóa. Bất quá, hắn là một chút cũng không có hướng trên người mình muốn.

Sáng sớm ngày hôm sau, Hà Văn Uyên liền được cho biết Chử Vân Thần đã đi ra Dụ Thanh huyện, trước khi đi cho hắn lưu lại đầy đủ vòng vo cung cấp hắn hồi hương.

Như thế lệnh Hà Văn Uyên mắt choáng váng.

Đêm qua trở lại Chử Phủ đã là giờ Tý, hắn vừa muốn chạy về Địa Phủ văn phòng, lần nữa đi vào thế gian liền được cho biết người đã đi rồi.

Nguyên lai, lúc trước trong quân doanh đã đến một cái mang theo thượng cấp công văn cùng Chử Tướng Quân thư liễu giáo úy. Công văn thượng nói rất đúng lại để cho liễu giáo úy tiếp nhận Chử Vân Thần chức vị, làm cho Chử Vân Thần có thể trở về đến kinh thành tham gia chử Lão phu nhân 60 tuổi đại thọ. Mà thư là Chử Vân Thần đại ca Chử Lăng Thiên ghi , ý tứ cũng rất đơn giản, chính là lại để cho hắn hết thảy hồi kinh bàn lại.

Chử Vân Thần sở dĩ tại đây Dụ Thanh Quan nhiều ở lại mấy ngày, thứ nhất là vì biết rõ ràng Phế Ốc sự tình, thứ hai cũng là vì cùng liễu giáo úy làm thoáng một phát nhiệm vụ thượng giao tiếp. Về phần còn có ... hay không nguyên nhân khác, cũng sẽ không có người rõ ràng.

Cái này còn phải rồi, Hà Văn Uyên là phải đi theo Chử Vân Thần . Hắn vội vàng muốn Tú Nhi giúp hắn tìm đến một con ngựa, cưỡi lên ngựa liền đi, cũng không có lo lắng sau lưng kêu gọi nha hoàn của hắn.

Một chạy đi có phàm nhân khu vực, Hà Văn Uyên một tay kẹp lên mã, tay kia vung lên liền đằng vân mà đi. Đã thành hơn mười dặm đường, quả nhiên trông thấy Chử Vân Thần cưỡi một con tuấn mã tại trong rừng bay nhanh. Hắn đứng ở Chử Vân Thần sau lưng cách đó không xa, lần nữa kẹp chặt mã bụng về phía trước tiến đến, ngược lại là không để ý đến giữa hai chân một chút đau đớn.

Chử Vân Thần chợt nghe sau lưng có ngựa thanh âm, kỳ quái về phía sau nhìn liếc mắt liền phát hiện hôm nay nên tại Dụ Thanh huyện Hà Văn Uyên. Thấy kia dưới thân người Ma-lơ được thở hồng hộc, hắn cũng đành phải chậm xuống tốc độ đến.

"Hà công tử đây là?"

"Kỳ thật không dối gạt chử giáo úy, tại hạ trong nhà đã mất thân hữu. Đêm qua tin tưởng giáo úy cũng nhìn thấy, tại hạ vẫn có vài phần tác dụng, không biết có thể hay không đi theo giáo úy hồi kinh?"

Hà Văn Uyên đem Chử Vân Thần lưu cho hắn ngân lượng đều trả lại cho hắn, thấy kia người thu hồi ngân lượng đối với hắn nhìn hai mắt, cũng không nói lời nói. Ngay tại Hà Văn Uyên cho rằng sẽ bị cự tuyệt thời điểm, Chử Vân Thần ra tiếng.

"Đi thôi."

Hà Văn Uyên vẻ mặt kinh hỉ, lập tức ruổi ngựa vượt qua. Hắn đột nhiên phát hiện cái này Chử Vân Thần so trong tưởng tượng dễ nói chuyện nhiều.

Kế tiếp lộ trình so với trước chậm lại rất nhiều, nhưng dù là như thế, không giống với Chử Vân Thần ngàn dặm câu, Hà Văn Uyên sở cưỡi ngựa nhi cũng đã mệt đến ngất ngư. Khi bọn hắn cuối cùng đã tới một cái có thể đặt chân khách sạn lúc, Hà Văn Uyên tọa hạ tuấn mã chỉ có đứng ở nơi đó thở nặng đại khí phần rồi.

Chử Vân Thần dưới háng mã, đem dây cương giao cho một bên gã sai vặt trong tay, quay đầu lại lại trông thấy Hà Văn Uyên như cũ ngồi ở trên ngựa không hề động làm.

"Vân Thần ngươi đi vào trước, ta sau đó đi ra."

Xuất hành bên ngoài, Hà Văn Uyên tự nhiên không thể lại dùng chức quan tương xứng, hắn thử dùng danh tự đến xưng hô đối phương, gặp người không có cự tuyệt, liền một đường gọi như vậy ra rồi.

Chử Vân Thần nhìn hắn một cái, cũng không có như hắn nói như vậy đi vào khách sạn, mà là đi tới bên cạnh của hắn, hướng hắn nẩy nở hai tay.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Bảo Bảo thật biết điều, mỗi ngày đổi mới, xin hỏi có người nguyện ý thu ẩn núp đi bao dưỡng sao? QAQ

Cám ơn khách qua đường giáp đồng hài chỉ ra chỗ sai! Cũng cám ơn ngươi cho tới nay bình luận ủng hộ ~~~( ^_^ )~

Đệ 8 chương xà tinh

Hà Văn Uyên ngay từ đầu còn chưa hiểu Chử Vân Thần ý đồ, lập tức liền nghĩ đến người nọ là biết mình không dưới mã nguyên nhân, lập tức lại lúng túng.

Kỳ thật điều này cũng không có thể quái Hà Văn Uyên. Hắn từ theo bước vào tu tiên lộ về sau người cưỡi ngựa số lần có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, cẩn thận hồi tưởng lại, hắn đã gần nhiều hơn hai trăm năm không có trải qua mã rồi. Cả ngày chạy đi dẫn đến hai chân của hắn không nghe sai sử, cương trên ngựa không thể động đậy.

Nhưng là thấy người không có đưa tay thu trở về ý định, lại nhìn thấy một bên gã sai vặt để mắt sức lực, Hà Văn Uyên đem quyết định chắc chắn, dứt khoát cũng liền bị thụ Chử Vân Thần trợ giúp.

Dù sao đối phương là Thiên Tôn chuyển thế, thân thể tất nhiên là so thường nhân rắn chắc rất nhiều, tuyệt đối không phải hắn so không được phàm nhân!

Hà Văn Uyên tại trong lòng lần nữa tự mình an ủi.

Mượn nhờ Chử Vân Thần hai tay, Hà Văn Uyên cuối cùng là thành công xuống ngựa, nhưng là cái này hai cái mềm nhũn chân hơi dính mà tựa như bông tựa như, nếu không phải Chử Vân Thần kịp thời nâng, hắn chỉ sợ cũng muốn ngồi phịch ở cái này cửa khách sạn rồi.

"Nhiều, đa tạ."

Hắn hiện tại đã nghĩ không để ý hình tượng trực tiếp chui quay về Địa Phủ ở bên trong ổ lấy, đừng tưởng rằng hắn không phát hiện bên cạnh đứng đấy gã sai vặt cái kia che miệng cười trộm bộ dạng. Hắn cái này Diêm Vương mặt cũng đã ném đến thế gian đã đến, về sau những thứ này hồn phách đã đến Địa Phủ, hắn còn như thế nào lập uy?

Vừa đứng ổn, hắn liền lập tức buông lỏng ra Chử Vân Thần tay, chính mình vịn tường hướng trong khách sạn đi đến.

Chử Vân Thần cũng không có nhiều lời, mà là đi thẳng khi hắn phần sau bước địa phương, không nhanh không chậm mà đi lấy. Dẫn đường gã sai vặt gặp hai người đều như vậy nhàn nhã dạo chơi bộ dạng, cũng đành phải đi một chút ngừng ngừng, không dài một đoạn đường sửng sốt rời đi một phút đồng hồ thời gian.

"Cái này hai gian chính là khách quan gian phòng, nếu có cần liền gọi tiểu nhân là được."

Rốt cục đem hai vị thảnh thơi tổ tông đưa đến gian phòng, gã sai vặt quay đầu bỏ chạy, trượt phải gọi cái kia nhanh. Hà Văn Uyên cũng không nhiều lời, tranh thủ thời gian đóng cửa phòng. Tuy nhiên rời đi một đoạn đường đã thoáng trì hoãn tới đây một ít, nhưng hắn hai cái đùi vẫn là chập choạng cực kỳ, một đóng cửa lại, hắn liền tranh thủ thời gian làm một cái {trị liệu thuật} mới cuối cùng dễ chịu một ít.

Ngày hôm đó trong đêm, hắn ngồi ở bên cửa sổ uống xoàng một chén rượu, nhẹ nói nói: "Xuất hiện đi."

Chỉ thấy ngoài cửa sổ một cái hồng ảnh chợt hiện vào nhà nội, cẩn thận nhìn lên, đúng là một cái hồng diên hoa xà. Con rắn nhỏ bàn đứng người dậy, lắc đầu, biến hóa nhanh chóng đã thành một vị dáng vẻ thướt tha mềm mại cô nương.

"Diên Nhi bái kiến tiên nhân."

Nguyên lai, cái kia phía tây Phế Ốc trung cũng không phải cái gì áo đỏ nữ quỷ, mà là một cái vừa mới thành hình người con rắn nhỏ tinh. Bởi vì vừa mới nhà thông thái tính, hóa hình người, khó tránh khỏi không hiểu được thu liễm, mỗi lần gặp người đi ngang qua thậm chí nghĩ tiến lên chào hỏi, không biết làm sao chính mình rối bù lại không che dấu chính mình thân rắn mềm mại, sợ hãi qua đường người chăn nuôi, lúc này mới truyền ra Phế Ốc chuyện ma quái nghe đồn.

Hà Văn Uyên tại nhìn thấy nàng lần đầu tiên đã biết rõ, nàng không phải quỷ hồn mà là yêu quái. Nhìn thấy nàng cái này vẻ mặt ngây thơ bộ dạng cũng biết cái này con rắn nhỏ tinh niên kỷ căn bản không lớn, nhiều lắm là tính toán là vừa mới bắt đầu tu luyện, hiểu được một ít hấp thu linh lực pháp môn, lúc này mới đánh bậy đánh bạ mượn nhờ Chử Vân Thần tiết ra ngoài tiên khí dài thành hình người.

"Vì sao trên đường đi đi theo chúng ta?"

Lúc trước hắn tại Phế Ốc trung cũng đã bắt đến nơi này tiểu hoa xà, đã từng cảnh cáo nàng tìm một linh lực tràn đầy tu tiên khu vực đi tu hành, nhưng không ngờ hắn vượt qua Chử Vân Thần không bao lâu liền cảm giác đến sự hiện hữu của nàng, lúc này mới tại đêm dài vắng người thời điểm gọi nàng đi ra hỏi thăm.

Diên Nhi vẻ mặt ủy khuất, đáng thương nói: "Diên Nhi sơ thành hình người, đôi cái thế giới này một chút cũng không biết, đã từng đã gặp mặt vài lần đồng loại đều còn chưa mở linh trí, cũng không có bằng hữu. Diên Nhi không biết nên đi nơi nào."

Hà Văn Uyên chằm chằm vào nàng xem lại xem, trong nội tâm cũng không ngừng thở dài. Cái này cũng khó trách, nơi này vốn là phàm nhân khu vực, linh khí mỏng manh, mà cái kia tu tiên giới tại phía xa ở ngoài ngàn dặm. Nếu không phải cái này tiểu hoa xà có chút tuệ căn, chỉ sợ cũng không thể như thế đã sớm hóa thành hình người . Nói cho cùng, coi như là hắn khuyết điểm, không có kịp thời ngăn chặn Chử Vân Thần tiên khí, cái này mới đưa đến Diên Nhi xuất hiện.

"Không biết Diên Nhi có thể hay không đi theo tiên nhân?"

Cái này con rắn nhỏ tinh cũng xác thực thông minh, gặp Hà Văn Uyên trầm tư không nói liền suy đoán hắn là sinh ra tâm tư, lúc này mới tranh thủ thời gian thêm vào một câu, chính là hy vọng có thể đem mình lưu lại. Nàng biết mình có thể so với mặt khác xà sớm hơn biến hóa là vì ngụ ở đâu tại căn phòng cách vách nam tử, nhưng là người nọ quanh thân tiên khí thực sự quá nồng đậm, nàng căn bản cận thân không được. Còn nữa, hôm qua Phế Ốc vừa thấy, nàng đã biết rõ cái này trước mắt nhìn qua rất vô dụng đích nam tử là một cái tu vị rất cao tiên nhân. Nếu là có thể cùng ở bên cạnh hắn, cũng tất nhiên sẽ không bị người bắt nạt.

Nghĩ đến yêu quái cảm giác so Thần Tiên càng thêm linh mẫn, nếu là đem nàng lưu lại có lẽ có thể phái thượng công dụng, vì vậy hắn liền đáp ứng: "Muốn đi theo cũng có thể, về sau ngươi liền hóa thành xà hình vòng tại của ta trong tay áo. Sau này, chỉ cần một cảm giác được bên cạnh vị công tử kia tiên khí nồng hậu dày đặc rồi, muốn lập tức báo cho biết ta."

"Diên Nhi tạ ơn tiên nhân!" Tiểu hoa xà cao hứng mà thẳng tiền chiết khấu, mặc kệ nàng vừa rồi biểu hiện nhiều ít thông minh lanh lợi gặp nguy không loạn, dù nói thế nào nàng cũng chỉ là một cái vừa biến hóa con rắn nhỏ tinh, thấp thỏm trong lòng không thôi, nóng lòng tìm một dựa vào.

Giải quyết xong tiểu hoa xà sự tình, Hà Văn Uyên lại một lần nữa đứng dậy đều muốn quay về Địa Phủ văn phòng, đột nhiên thấy hoa mắt, hắn tranh thủ thời gian lấy tay chi ở cái bàn, lúc này mới tránh khỏi ngã sấp xuống. Trong lòng biết mấy ngày nay mình là vô cùng vất vả rồi, hắn cũng chỉ có thể tại trong lòng âm thầm thút thít nỉ non, không biết như thế ngày chẳng biết lúc nào mới là cái đầu.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Hà Văn Uyên tự nhiên còn là một bộ uể oải không phấn chấn bộ dạng xuất hiện ở Chử Vân Thần trước mặt. Cũng may mấy ngày nay hắn đều là như thế, Chử Vân Thần cũng liền thấy nhưng không thể trách rồi.

Bất quá, hắn đứng ở cửa ra vào đã đợi lại đợi, cũng chỉ thấy được gã sai vặt đem Chử Vân Thần cái kia thất ngàn dặm câu dắt đi ra, mà hắn "Hắc người gù" nhưng là không thấy bóng dáng.

"Tiểu nhị, ngựa của ta đâu này?"

"Khách quan, ngài con ngựa kia hôm qua đã bị ngài vị bằng hữu kia bán đi. Đây là bán mã ngân lượng, ngài cầm lấy."

Thấy gã sai vặt quay người ly khai, Hà Văn Uyên còn muốn truy vấn, một bên Chử Vân Thần lại kéo hắn lại.

"Lên ngựa."

Mã đều bị bán đi trả hết cái gì mã, chẳng lẽ nói Chử Vân Thần lật lọng, cảm thấy hắn là cái bao phục, muốn ở chỗ này đem hắn quăng?

Gặp Hà Văn Uyên không hề động làm, Chử Vân Thần hảo tâm đi đến chính mình lương câu bên cạnh, vỗ yên ngựa lại một lần nữa nói ra: "Lên ngựa."

"!"

Đây là cùng cưỡi một con ngựa ý tứ sao? !

Mà Chử Vân Thần hạ một câu ngược lại là đem hắn tức chết đi được.

"Kỹ thuật của ngươi quá kém."

Mà trong tay hắn ngàn dặm câu cũng muốn hợp chủ nhân của hắn phun ra một cái vang dội mã mũi, tựa hồ là đang cười nhạo hắn cái này là tiên trăm năm Diêm Vương.

Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm tức giận, nhưng là hắn lại không thể thật đúng tại Chử Vân Thần trước mặt Đằng Vân Giá Vụ mà đi, ngựa của mình lại bị bán đi, cũng chỉ có thể chiếu hắn mà nói làm.

Vừa trên háng cái này lương câu, nó còn giống như rất không tình nguyện , dùng sức lắc lắc đầu. Hà Văn Uyên nghĩ thầm, ngươi không muốn, chẳng lẽ ta nguyện ý? Ta đường đường Diêm La vương, rõ ràng bị một phàm nhân ghét bỏ cưỡi ngựa kỹ thuật quá kém!

Sau lưng truyền đến động tĩnh, sau một khắc một cái ấm áp thân thể đem hắn bao bọc:ba lô trong ngực. Trong lúc bất chợt bị như thế nồng đậm tiên khí vờn quanh, Hà Văn Uyên thoáng co rúm lại thoáng một phát, mà ẩn thân khi hắn trong tay áo Diên Nhi phản ứng càng lớn, khó chịu mà liên tục khi hắn trong quần áo chui tới chui lui. Hà Văn Uyên nhịn lại nhẫn, hận không thể trực tiếp thò tay đem cái kia tại trên người mình khắp nơi chạy tiểu hoa xà bắt được đến, bất đắc dĩ hắn giờ phút này cũng chỉ có thể liên tục uốn éo người, chính là hy vọng cái này tiểu hoa xà không nên đụng đến hắn chỗ mẫn cảm.

Nào biết đâu hắn động tác này bị Chử Vân Thần tưởng lầm là thân hình bất ổn, một cái đại thủ cứ như vậy đưa hắn cố định trong ngực không thể động đậy. Hà Văn Uyên xiết chặt trương, tính phản xạ bắt được cái tay kia, cứ như vậy mười ngón đan xen.

Chử Vân Thần giật mình, nhưng không có thu tay lại, tùy ý hắn cầm lấy.

Trong quần áo tiểu hoa xà rốt cục yên tĩnh chút ít, Hà Văn Uyên cái này mới phát hiện mình chết cầm lấy Chử Vân Thần tay không tha. Đang muốn buông ra, nhưng lại lập tức muốn đến bây giờ ngược lại là một cái cơ hội tốt. Kết quả là, hắn tranh thủ thời gian nhắm mắt lại, kỹ càng suy nghĩ, lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí đem quỷ khí thông qua hai người đem nắm hai tay độ tới.

Chử Vân Thần chỉ cảm thấy trên đường gió tựa hồ có chút cảm giác mát, tâm cũng rất giống an tâm thêm vài phần.

Quanh thân tiên khí nồng độ chậm rãi hạ thấp xuống đến, thời gian dần qua vô tung vô ảnh, tiểu hoa xà cũng triệt để yên tĩnh trở lại. Mà hoàn thành trong nội tâm suy nghĩ Hà Văn Uyên mãn nguyện tựa ở Chử Vân Thần trong ngực nhắm mắt dưỡng thần, liên tiếp mấy ngày mỏi mệt cũng vào lúc này dâng lên.

Cảm giác được trong ngực người buông lỏng cùng cần cổ ngã lệch đầu, Chử Vân Thần bất động thanh sắc điều chỉnh thoáng một phát tư thế phòng ngừa người này trong giấc mộng té xuống mã đi. Kéo trong tay dây cương, khố, hạ tên là "Chín vân" ngàn dặm câu lập tức hiểu ý, đem tốc độ thoáng thấp xuống một ít.

Trong rừng cây, hai người một con ngựa đi ở cái này trong rừng trên đường nhỏ, ven đường mà ngay cả gió nhẹ không muốn đánh vỡ giữa hai người điềm tĩnh, vẻn vẹn hơi hơi gợi lên lá cây, mang đến một chút sàn sạt thanh âm, ngẫu nhiên hai cái nghịch ngợm chim chóc vui sướng mà xướng lên vài tiếng, cũng tỉnh lại không được cái kia trong lúc ngủ say người. Chín vân mã chở hai người cứ như vậy vững vàng đương đương một đường hướng phía kinh thành phương hướng mà đi.

Mà nơi xa kinh thành rồi lại là một cái khác lần phong cảnh.

Đệ 9 chương kinh thành

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: nói rõ một chút:

Bởi vì câu chuyện bắt đầu tại Thiên Tôn hạ phàm độ kiếp, câu chuyện nửa trước đoạn đều là phát sinh ở thế gian . Cho nên có thể sẽ có khá nhiều phàm nhân một hai ba qua lại, mời kiên trì, béo hữu đám bọn họ không có đi sai studio 2333~~~

Còn có còn có, môi cá nhám tác giả ý định cố định thoáng một phát Cập nhật lúc, mỗi ngày chín giờ tối tốt chứ?

Mấy tháng trước, vẫn còn Dụ Thanh Quan Chử Tướng Quân nhận được đến từ đế đô điều khiển chiếu, gọi hắn lập tức hồi kinh. Nhận được chiếu lệnh Chử Hạ trầm mặc xuống, mà đứng ở một bên Chử Lăng Thiên tức thì càng là kiên định ý nghĩ trong lòng.

Cho tới nay, cái này Dụ Thanh Quan là do phụ thân của hắn Chử Hạ chử đại tướng quân cầm đầu Chử Gia Quân đóng ở quan ải. Chẳng qua là tuổi trẻ hoàng đế lại cũng không tín nhiệm bọn họ Chử Gia. Tự hai năm trước bắt đầu, Hoàng Thượng trước sau sai khiến hai gã giám quân đi vào Dụ Thanh Quan mà bây giờ càng là trực tiếp truyền chỉ dụ gọi Chử Hạ hồi kinh, rõ ràng là muốn chia Chử Gia quân quyền. Chử Gia Quân nén giận, đối với rõ ràng cho thấy hai cái động tác võ thuật đẹp giám quân cũng không có rất nhiều yêu cầu, ngày bình thường tại trong quân doanh càng là kính bọn hắn ba phần. Chẳng qua là, như vậy hiển nhiên không thể đánh tiêu xa ở kinh thành thiên tử nghi kị.

Lần này hồi kinh diện thánh, chỉ sợ cũng chẳng qua là mượn cơ hội muốn phụ thân vây khốn trong kinh thành mà thôi.

Nghĩ đến đây, Chử Lăng Thiên đôi phụ thân lần này hồi kinh càng là lo lắng lo lắng.

"Phụ thân, phần này điều khiển chiếu rõ ràng là vị hoàng đế kia không tin ngài, muốn ngài vây khốn ở kinh thành." Gặp Chử Hạ trầm mặc không nói, Chử Lăng Thiên châm chước một phen, rốt cục hạ quyết tâm nói ra, "Phụ thân, hai năm qua Hoàng Thượng đối với chúng ta Chử Gia Quân áp chế ngài cũng là thấy, ta lo lắng ngài còn như vậy nhẫn nhục chịu đựng, Hoàng Thượng muốn gọt ngài quân quyền rồi. Đến lúc đó, sợ là Chử Gia cũng muốn khó giữ được. Phụ thân, chúng ta sao không như vậy... Phản rồi hả?"

Chử Hạ nghe ở đây, phẫn nộ mà cho Chử Lăng Thiên quăng hung hăng một cái bàn tay, mà ngay cả đứng ở một bên Chử Vân Thần cũng bị cái kia thanh âm vang dội kinh ngạc thoáng một phát.

"Nghịch tử! Ngươi biết mình đang nói cái gì sao?" Chử Hạ tức giận đến trừng mắt cố gắng hết sức nứt ra, "Đây là một cái thần tử nên nói lời ư!"

Chử Lăng Thiên cũng không lùi bước, nghĩa chánh ngôn từ nói: "Bốn năm trước, Đương Kim Thánh Thượng kế vị bắt đầu, Duật quốc dân chúng liền lâm vào trong nước sôi lửa bỏng. Cái này bốn năm nay, hàng năm sưu cao thuế nặng đều đang gia tăng, nông dân khổ không thể tả. Mà hắn, còn muốn bốn phía trưng binh, càng chúng ta Duật quốc tướng sĩ bốn phía chinh chiến, khiến cho quốc khố hư không. Thử hỏi, như vậy hoàng đế, ở đâu đem dân chúng để ở trong lòng? Như vậy hoàng đế, như thế nào xứng thần tử đi theo? Như vậy hoàng đế, như thế nào xứng có được thiên hạ?"

"Đại ca, ngươi lạnh yên tĩnh một chút."

Thấy đại ca càng nói càng kích động, bên kia phụ thân cũng đã tức giận đến phát run, Chử Vân Thần vội vàng đứng ở giữa hai người đưa bọn chúng ngăn cách. Tuy nhiên trong lòng của hắn biết được đại ca theo như lời đều là lời nói thật, nhưng là hắn cũng minh bạch phụ thân trời sinh tính cố chấp, như thế nào lại đơn giản buông tha cho như vậy quân vương.

"Trong thiên hạ, ai sẽ không phạm sai lầm, thánh thượng còn trẻ, khó tránh khỏi xúc động, làm thần tử tự nhiên đứng ra chỉ ra chỗ sai, mà không phải nghĩ đến tạo phản."

Chử Hạ thanh âm không giống vừa rồi lực lượng mười phần, trong lòng của hắn kỳ thật cũng vì hoàng đế không tín nhiệm Chử Gia một chuyện cảm thấy bị thương.

"Thế nhưng là phụ thân..."

"Tốt rồi, sau này đừng để cho ta nghe được như thế Đại Nghịch Bất Đạo lời mà nói..., đi ra ngoài."

Chử Lăng Thiên còn muốn nói, Chử Hạ liền dẫn đầu đã cắt đứt hắn mà nói, mà một bên Chử Vân Thần cũng ngăn cản hắn, ý bảo hắn rời đi trước thư phòng.

"Đại ca, ngươi cho nhiều phụ thân một chút thời gian, chắc hẳn phụ thân cũng là có cảm giác được ."

Trở lại trong phòng mình, Chử Vân Thần đôi đại ca nói như thế, hắn vừa rồi gặp phụ thân cuối cùng mềm xuống khẩu khí, trong nội tâm cũng minh bạch phụ thân chẳng qua là còn không muốn tin tưởng Chử Gia đã bị đế vương đề phòng mà thôi.

Chử Lăng Thiên hít thở sâu một hơi khí, cũng tỉnh táo lại, đôi đệ đệ nói ra: "Nhị đệ, hôm nay thế cục không rõ, ta sợ lần này phụ thân trở về sẽ bị thánh thượng làm khó dễ, cho nên..."

"Đại ca không cần nhiều lời, cứ việc:cho dù đi chính là, cái này Dụ Thanh Quan có ta ở đây."

Chử Vân Thần nghe đại ca như vậy mở miệng, đã biết rõ hắn là muốn theo cha thân cùng nhau hồi kinh, hắn tự nhiên đồng ý. Tuy nói hắn quân chức chẳng qua là giáo úy, nhưng chỉ cần hắn với tư cách Chử Gia một thành viên đứng ở chỗ này, chính là Chử Gia Quân thuốc an thần, quân tâm sẽ không sẽ dao động.

"Quả nhiên là ta Nhị đệ."

Đã có Chử Vân Thần trả lời, Chử Lăng Thiên rốt cục không có nỗi lo về sau, rất nhanh liền đi theo phụ thân trở lại kinh thành.

"Chử ái khanh, trẫm nghe nói hai tháng sau chính là chử Lão phu nhân sinh nhật."

"Bẩm báo bệ hạ, đúng là gia mẫu 60 tuổi sinh nhật."

"Lão phu nhân 60 tuổi sinh nhật có thể qua loa không được, trẫm cố ý đem ngươi triệu hồi, chính là vì cho ngươi có thể hảo hảo chuẩn bị."

"Thần đa tạ bệ hạ quan tâm, thần tất nhiên đương dụng tâm chuẩn bị."

Nếu như hoàng đế hạ lệnh mệnh hắn đại chuẩn bị tiệc thọ tiệc, Chử Hạ tự nhiên không thể không theo, mà đứng ở một bên Chử Lăng Thiên đã có ý nghĩ của mình. Hoàng Thượng tuy nhiên ngoài miệng nói muốn phụ thân xử lý một cái phong quang thọ yến, lại không có tiếp tục nói hết. Cái này rõ ràng cho thấy đối với bọn họ Chử Gia lại một lần khảo nghiệm, quy mô quá lớn vượt qua lễ tiết không được, khách mới tới quá nhiều không được, quá nhỏ quá ít đều không được, lộ ra không coi trọng hoàng thượng khẩu dụ.

Cùng ngày trong đêm, Chử Phủ hạ nhân liền gặp được nhà mình lão gia cùng đại thiếu gia từ khi hồi phủ về sau sẽ thấy không có bước ra qua thư phòng nửa bước, thẳng đến sáng sớm ngày thứ hai.

Từ ngày đó về sau, Chử Phủ cao thấp đều tại là chử Lão phu nhân 60 đại thọ mang lý mang ngoại, trong kinh thành huống chi đem chuyện này truyền đi đầu đường cuối ngõ cũng biết.

Tại Chử Lăng Thiên đã được biết đến Hoàng Thượng gọi bọn hắn trở về ý đồ, là hắn biết sớm muộn Nhị đệ cũng sẽ bị triệu hồi đến. Quả nhiên, không xuất ra nửa tháng, Hoàng Thượng lại là một phần công văn truyền đến, cũng hảo tâm nói có thể thay bọn hắn tiễn đưa Phong gia thư. Hắn cũng không có nhiều lời, chẳng qua là tại trong tín thư đơn giản đã viết mấy chữ:

Nãi nãi thọ yến, mau trở về

Huynh Lăng Thiên

Đồng thời thu được công văn cùng thư nhà Chử Vân Thần biết rõ, lần này là nhất định phải hồi kinh . Nhưng hắn còn đang thu được thư nhà về sau dừng lại mấy ngày, cần làm chuyện gì mà ngay cả chính hắn cũng không hiểu rõ lắm lãng. Lên đường ngày ấy hắn giục ngựa bay nhanh, chính là vì sớm ngày trở lại kinh thành, nhưng là khi hắn nghe được sau lưng truyền đến tiếng vó ngựa, hắn vẫn là theo bản năng quay đầu nhìn lại.

Mà ngay cả tại trong rừng lúc, hắn đều chỉ là vì lại để cho người nọ ngủ được thoải mái dễ chịu chút ít mà thả chậm tốc độ.

Kể từ đó, vốn bằng vào hắn chín vân Mã Khả dùng tại mười trong vòng năm ngày đi đến lộ trình, hắn vẫn là rời đi gần mười chín ngày.

Vừa đi vào gia môn đã nhìn thấy bốn phía bận rộn hạ nhân. Bên này vội vàng tu bổ thực vật, bên kia vội vàng giăng đèn kết hoa. Vẫn là Trương quản gia cái thứ nhất chứng kiến Chử Vân Thần trở về.

"Nhị thiếu gia, ngài có thể đã trở về." Trương quản gia lau một cái đổ mồ hôi, cười đôi Chử Vân Thần nói ra, lúc này hắn chú ý tới đi theo tại Chử Vân Thần sau lưng nam tử, lập tức dò hỏi, "Nhị thiếu gia, vị này chính là?"

"Tại hạ Hà Văn Uyên, là cùng Vân Thần tại Dụ Thanh Quan biết."

"Nguyên lai là Hà công tử, mời."

"Trương thúc, phụ thân cùng đại ca đâu?"

"Lão gia cùng đại thiếu gia ra cửa, Nhị thiếu gia không ngại đi trước nhìn thoáng một phát Lão phu nhân."

Chử Vân Thần gặp phụ thân cùng đại ca không trong phủ, cũng liền nghe theo Trương quản gia đề nghị, đi trước bái phóng Lão phu nhân, mà Hà Văn Uyên tất bị Trương quản gia an bài vào một gian trong phòng khách. Một đóng cửa phòng, tại trong tay áo nhẫn nhịn một đường con rắn nhỏ tinh liền không thể chờ đợi được mà nhảy ra ngoài, vừa rơi xuống đất liền hóa thành hình người.

"Buồn bực chết rồi, cuối cùng đã tới, nơi đây thật xinh đẹp."

Quả nhiên là phủ tướng quân để, một gian bình thường phòng trọ đều bố trí thanh lịch rất khác biệt. Diên Nhi biến hóa về sau một mực sống ở đó Dụ Thanh huyện Phế Ốc ở bên trong, ở đâu bái kiến như thế sạch sẽ phòng, vui vẻ mà trong phòng bốn phía loạn chuyển. Hà Văn Uyên cũng không có bất kể nàng, vẫn ngồi xuống rót cho mình một chén trà.

Hắn chẳng thể nghĩ tới lúc ấy cứ như vậy tại Chử Vân Thần trong ngực ngủ rồi, càng mất mặt chính là hắn rõ ràng ngủ một đường cũng không có tỉnh. Cũng nhiều thiệt thòi đường này thượng ngủ được một giấc, mới đem những ngày kia tích lũy mệt nhọc đều cho tiêu trừ. Cũng may đã chịu đựng qua hồn phách thay đổi rất nhiều lần thời gian, kế tiếp có thể thanh nhàn một đoạn cuộc sống, cũng đúng lúc có rảnh muốn nghĩ biện pháp, như thế nào mới có thể khi hắn không tại Chử Vân Thần bên người lúc vẫn như cũ có thể cam đoan quỷ khí có thể ngăn chặn tiên khí.

Mà đầu kia, Chử Vân Thần cũng nhìn được hồi lâu không thấy Lão phu nhân.

"Tôn nhi Vân Thần bái kiến nãi nãi."

"Đứng lên đứng lên, nhanh đi tới cho nãi nãi nhìn xem."

Ngồi ở thượng đầu Lão phu nhân thấy mấy năm không thấy Tôn nhi thật là mừng rỡ, liên tục không ngừng mà gọi hạ nhân chuẩn bị trà bánh, còn nghĩ người kéo đến bên cạnh mình cực kỳ quan sát một phen, cười đến không ngậm miệng được. Đúng lúc này, lại đi tới một cái cùng Chử Vân Thần niên kỷ tương tự thiếu niên, hướng Lão phu nhân thăm hỏi nói: "Tôn nhi Chử Dương bái kiến nãi nãi, bái kiến nhị ca."

"Tam đệ."

Người đến là Chử Gia Tam công tử, Chử Dương, sinh chính là môi hồng răng trắng, thần sắc ôn nhuận, da thịt cẩn thận trơn bóng, trắng nõn sáng, cùng cái kia kế thất Chử Ngô Thị tướng mạo không có sai biệt, đều là khó gặp mỹ nhân bại hoại. Nếu không phải miệng hổ chỗ vết chai, thật đúng sẽ bị người ngộ nhận là là nơi nào đến văn nhân mặc khách, ưu nhã công tử.

"Dương nhi cũng rốt cuộc biết sang đây xem xem ta lão thái bà rồi." Lão phu nhân gặp Chử Dương đến đây cũng không có cho sắc mặt tốt xem, ngồi ngay ngắn ở thượng vị lạnh lẽo nói, trong tay vẫn không quên nắm chặt hai tôn tay.

"Mời nãi nãi thứ tội, mấy ngày trước đây quý phủ sự tình khá nhiều, lúc này mới làm trễ nãi cho nãi nãi thăm hỏi thời gian." Chử Dương làm như nghe quen Lão phu nhân châm chọc khiêu khích, thần sắc không thay đổi nói xuống dưới, "Nãi nãi, Tôn nhi còn có chút sự tình, xin thứ cho Tôn nhi xin được cáo lui trước."

Một bên Chử Vân Thần cũng lặng lẽ rút ra tay, nói ra: "Nãi nãi, Tôn nhi cũng muốn đi trước rửa mặt thoáng một phát."

Lão phu nhân nghe xong Chử Vân Thần phải đi, như thế nào cũng không nỡ bỏ, lại để cho bên người mẹ mẹ bao hết hảo vài thứ cấp cho hắn đưa đi. Chử Dương ngay tại bên cạnh nhìn xem, nếu không phải nhị ca lại để cho hắn chờ một chút, chắc hẳn hắn hiện tại cũng sớm rời đi rồi.

Đi ra ngoài trên đường, Chử Vân Thần vẫn là hai tay trống trơn, bởi vì, bất quá là đồ vật nhiều lắm, Lão phu nhân không bỏ được Tôn nhi cố hết sức, chênh lệch hạ nhân đưa đi rồi.

"Tam đệ, mẹ kế gần đây thân thể tốt chứ?"

"Mẫu thân thực hảo, đa tạ nhị ca quan tâm."

"Vừa rồi sự tình không cần để ở trong lòng."

"Đệ đệ minh bạch, thọ yến còn có chút công việc cần ta đi làm, ta đi trước một bước rồi."

Chử Vân Thần chưa bao giờ là hơn một cái lời nói người, mà gần so với hắn nhỏ hơn một tuổi Chử Dương tựa hồ cũng không có nói chuyện với nhau ý định, đi đến chỗ ngã ba lên đường đừng rời bỏ.

Chử Vân Thần nhìn xem Tam đệ đi xa bóng lưng cái gì cũng không nói, cũng quay đầu đã đi ra.

Ngày thứ hai sáng sớm, Chử Vân Thần vốn muốn đi xem trong phòng khách Hà Văn Uyên, lại được cho biết hắn sáng sớm đã đã đi ra Chử Phủ. Quay đầu lại vừa vặn nhìn thấy Chử Lăng Thiên nắm hai con ngựa, hắn cười cười nhận lấy đại ca trong tay dây cương. Đợi bọn hắn đi rồi, đứng ở lương trụ đằng sau Chử Dương mới đi ra khỏi đến, hướng về Lão phu nhân gian phòng đi đến.

Mà sáng sớm bị tiểu hoa xà kéo lên Hà Văn Uyên chính chẳng có mục đích tiêu sái tại đây kinh thành trên đường cái, đằng trước cách đó không xa đúng là cái kia tràn ngập lòng hiếu kỳ Hồng Y cô nương.

Đệ 10 chương miếu Thổ Địa

Nhìn xem phía trước nhìn chung quanh tiểu hoa xà, Hà Văn Uyên đột nhiên có chút hối hận đáp ứng nàng dùng hình người đi ra ngoài. Tại đây thời gian một cái nháy mắt, cái kia tiểu hoa xà bên cạnh cũng đã vây lên nhiều cái ăn chơi thiếu gia, nhân thủ một cái chiết phiến, giả bộ phải là cái kia hào hoa phong nhã.

"Cô nương có chút lạ mắt a, ra sao chỗ đến nha?"

"Tiểu sinh vừa thấy được cô nương liền vừa thấy đã yêu, xin hỏi cô nương phương danh?"

Chứng kiến Diên Nhi con ngươi đảo một vòng, đã biết rõ tiểu nha đầu kia chính mình có biện pháp, Hà Văn Uyên cũng liền không nhúng vào. Cũng thế, cái này hồng diên hoa xà trời sinh trực giác linh mẫn, bởi vì thân rắn co lại như là trong sa mạc hiếm thấy hồng diên hoa mà được gọi là, tự nhiên cũng có thể cảm thấy được cái này mấy người nam tử trong mắt ác ý.

Nghĩ nghĩ chính mình về sau muốn gặp người, hắn cũng liền vứt xuống Diên Nhi một thân một mình hướng phía miếu Thổ Địa đi đến. Dù sao tiểu cô nương kia rất cơ trí, tự nhiên là có thể tìm được hắn .

Kinh thành miếu Thổ Địa bên trong khách hành hương nối liền không dứt, nhưng trong đó có một nam tử đặc biệt dễ làm người khác chú ý. Từ đầu đến chân một thân tuyết trắng, cũng không thăm viếng thổ địa công như, chẳng qua là đứng ở bàn bên cạnh nhìn lên lấy cái kia lớn hơn mình hai vòng tượng đất.

Đang nhìn đến hắn trong nháy mắt, Hà Văn Uyên có một hồi đều muốn lùi bước xúc động. Nhưng là hắn do dự một chút, vẫn là bước vào miếu Thổ Địa cánh cửa. Người nọ cũng không nói lời nói, trực tiếp đi ra miếu Thổ Địa, Hà Văn Uyên cũng tự nhiên đuổi kịp.

Hai người một trước một sau đi vào một chỗ yên lặng dương dưới cây, người nọ rốt cục xoay người lại.

"Tiểu tiên Diêm Vương, bái kiến Thái Bạch Kim Tinh."

"Diêm Vương, mấy ngày không gặp, sao tiều tụy rất nhiều?"

Hà Văn Uyên tại trong lòng yên lặng nhả rãnh: bầu trời này một trên trời đất một năm , tại thần tiên trên trời xem ra bất quá là mấy ngày thời gian, cái này trên mặt đất cũng đã mấy năm qua đi.

"Đa tạ thượng tiên quan tâm, tiểu tiên vô sự. Xin hỏi thượng tiên hạ phàm có thể là có chuyện phát sinh?"

Thái Bạch Kim Tinh cau mày, đem ánh mắt để hướng phương xa, nói: "Mấy ngày trước, bởi vì Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn té xuống tru tiên đài khiến cho tam giới chấn động. Ngọc Đế e sợ cho cái kia chỗ phong ấn cũng lọt vào hư hao, thích thú phái người tiến về trước, ai ngờ hai người sau khi trở về đều đã mất nguyên thần, như là cái xác không hồn, sợ là ma đầu kia gây nên. Cho nên, mệnh bổn tiên lại đi khảo sát một phen. Mà bổn tiên hôm nay tới đây, là đặc (biệt) đến báo cho biết, bởi vì Thiên Tôn thân phận tôn quý, tiên khí nồng đậm, kia chuyển thế mệnh cách cũng thuộc đế vương chi tướng. Cố, đề phòng dừng lại có bọn đạo chích thế hệ dòm du Thiên Tôn tiên khí, Ngọc Đế mệnh ngươi ngay hôm đó khởi thời khắc canh giữ ở Thiên Tôn bên người, phòng ngừa Thiên Tôn đã bị không tất yếu tổn thương."

"Tiểu tiên lĩnh mệnh."

"Còn một điều mời Diêm Vương ghi nhớ, phàm nhân vận thế đều có định số, không thể đơn giản can thiệp, mà Thiên Tôn ở kiếp này vận thế càng phải như vậy, nếu như thay Thiên Tôn ngăn cản kiếp nạn, sợ là sẽ phải đáp lời Diêm Vương trên người."

"Tiểu tiên ghi nhớ trong lòng."

Chê cười, hắn làm sao sẽ hảo tâm như vậy thay Thiên Tôn ngăn cản kiếp.

Cung kính đem Thái Bạch Kim Tinh cất bước, Hà Văn Uyên tại trong lòng xì mũi coi thường, hoàn toàn không đem thượng tiên nói lời ghi ở trong lòng. Dù sao hắn vốn cũng liền định ở lại Thiên Tôn bên người, cái này Thiên Tôn trên người tiên khí ngày càng cường thịnh, mà hắn trường kỳ đứng ở thế gian căn bản không thể bổ sung quỷ khí, sớm muộn gì có một ngày trong cơ thể hắn quỷ khí sẽ khô kiệt. Hà Văn Uyên khuôn mặt u sầu đầy mặt, cũng không biết nên làm thế nào cho phải.

Ngay tại Hà Văn Uyên một mình bực bội thời điểm, hắn nhìn thấy góc tường một đôi chân to, sau đó một viên cùng thấp bé dáng người cực không tương xứng đầu to lớn cứ như vậy dò xét đi ra.

"Tiểu tiên thổ địa bái kiến Diêm Vương."

"Mà thôi, ngươi lại nói nói cái này kinh thành đại khái tình huống, ngày gần đây có không giống thường chỗ." Hà Văn Uyên cam chịu nói.

"Vâng. Này thành tên là Thiên Kinh Thành, cũng xưng kinh thành, là Duật quốc thủ đô. Sớm vài năm bắt đầu, bởi vì ngày càng tăng thêm sưu cao thuế nặng, nông dân sinh hoạt khó khăn. Năm nay lại náo loạn nạn sâu bệnh, thu hoạch không tốt, không ít nông dân chưa đóng nổi thuế, vì vậy lựa chọn khởi nghĩa vũ trang, các nơi quy mô nhỏ khởi nghĩa nông dân không ngừng, mỗi ngày có như vậy tấu chương đưa vào cung.

Mà trong nội cung, Đương Kim Thiên Tử Triệu Dịch Tuyền Hoang Dâm Vô Độ, chẳng những có Giai Lệ Tam Thiên, càng thường xuyên thu một ít tướng mạo đẹp nam sủng làm bạn tả hữu. Không chỉ có như thế, hắn càng là tin vào tiểu nhân nói như vậy, nhận định chử đại tướng quân có phạm thượng làm loạn chi tâm, liên tiếp đôi Chử Gia ra tay. Ngày gần đây huống chi đem Chử Gia mấy người triệu hồi trong kinh, dục vọng mượn thọ yến một chuyện cho Chử Tướng Quân an tội danh."

Khởi nghĩa nông dân sự tình hắn nhiều ít biết rõ một ít, gần nhất Địa Phủ thu không ít chết ở trong tranh đấu nông dân, bọn hắn phần lớn xanh xao vàng vọt, trên mặt không cam lòng. Như thế xem ra, muốn đẩy trở mình bây giờ vương triều cũng không phải việc khó. Hắn dù chưa từng phụ tá qua vương hầu tướng tướng, cũng hiểu được "Được dân tâm người được thiên hạ" đạo lý. Về phần thọ yến sự tình, Hà Văn Uyên có lòng tin, Chử Lăng Thiên cùng Chử Vân Thần có thể giải quyết.

Thỏa đáng hắn lòng tràn đầy dùng vì lần này tổng không phải một việc khó thời điểm, thổ địa công một câu lại đem mộng đẹp của hắn triệt để đánh nát.

"Ngày gần đây tiểu tiên hoàn toàn chính xác cảm thấy được kinh thành cảnh nội có yêu khí xuất hiện, tựa hồ còn không chỉ một loại."

"Không chỉ một loại?"

Hà Văn Uyên đầu tiên nghĩ đến đúng là Diên Nhi, chẳng qua là không nghĩ tới cái này kinh thành ở trong còn có còn lại yêu quái tồn tại thế gian.

Trải qua thời gian dài, Yêu giới cùng người giới hai không thể làm chung, yêu quái sẽ không dễ dàng đi vào nhân gian làm loạn, đồng dạng đạo lý, người cũng sẽ không vượt qua giới hạn chạy đến Yêu giới trên đất đi. Thế gian nhân khí dày đặc, tiên khí mỏng manh, liền yêu khí cũng là cực nhỏ , muốn tại thế gian tu luyện là cực khó khăn . Trừ đi một tí cấp thấp yêu quái, căn bản không có yêu quái nguyện ý ở lại thế gian. Cái này kinh thành đúng là long mạch tụ tập chi địa, hôm nay lại có Thiên Tôn tiên khí tiết ra ngoài, sợ là có chút yêu quái triển khai long khí ý niệm trong đầu, lại muốn muốn Thiên Tôn tiên khí. Nghĩ đến đây, hắn không khỏi sắc mặt trầm xuống.

"Thổ địa công hữu lao."

Ly khai miếu Thổ Địa, Hà Văn Uyên còn đang suy nghĩ như thế nào tìm ra kinh thành ẩn núp yêu quái một chuyện, đi lên chợ liền cảm giác đã đến một cổ cực nhạt yêu khí. Hắn lập tức cảnh giác lên, cởi mở thần thức tại xung quanh tìm tòi. Chỉ chốc lát sau, một cái bóng lưng xuất hiện ở trong tầm mắt của hắn.

Tên nam tử kia áo ngắn bó tay áo, bên hông còn xứng một thanh trường kiếm, nghiễm nhiên một bộ phàm trần hiệp sĩ cách ăn mặc. Chẳng qua là cái kia đen nhánh màu tóc trung một nhúm tóc đỏ ngược lại là làm hắn lộ ra đặc biệt phát triển. Hắn đang muốn tiến lên xem cái rõ ràng, đã bị người đụng phải cái lảo đảo.

"Công tử xin lỗi a!"

Người nọ nói xong liền hoảng hoảng trương trương chạy, tựa hồ sau lưng còn đuổi theo mấy cái người vạm vỡ. Bị người này như vậy một trộn lẫn, vừa rồi người nọ thân ảnh đã biến mất, ngay tiếp theo trong không khí khí tức cũng tản cái sạch sẽ.

Gặp người ảnh đã biến mất vô tung, Hà Văn Uyên cũng liền nghỉ ngơi ý niệm trong đầu, dù sao vừa rồi vẻ này yêu khí tinh khiết tường hòa, nghĩ đến cái kia yêu cũng là không có hại hơn người , cũng liền từ nào đó đi. Bất quá quay đầu lại ngẫm lại, vừa rồi đụng hắn người nọ ngược lại là có vài phần như cái kia vài thập niên trước chạy đến thế gian đầu thai Nguyệt lão.

Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm như thế lấy, ưu quá thay về phía Chử Phủ đi đến, thẳng đến trở lại gian phòng của mình, hắn lúc này mới nhớ tới chính mình tựa hồ đem một người triệt để quên, không đúng, là một cái yêu.

Hà Văn Uyên vừa mở cửa ra đã nhìn thấy chán đến chết Diên Nhi cùng mặt không biểu tình Chử Vân Thần ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn chờ hắn.

"Văn Uyên! Ngươi đã về rồi — "

Diên Nhi làm cho hắn thiếu chút nữa kia nổi da gà, né tránh con rắn nhỏ tinh quấn lên đến hai tay, Hà Văn Uyên liếc nhìn bên cạnh không nói một lời Chử Vân Thần, không hiểu có chút chột dạ.

"Ngươi..."

Không đợi Hà Văn Uyên nói xong, Chử Vân Thần liền đứng lên, nói: "Nếu như Hà công tử đã trở về, ta đây cũng liền nên rời đi trước rồi."

"Ta..."

Lời nói còn chưa nói ra miệng, người nọ liền đi được không thấy rồi, còn chưa hiểu chuyện gì phát sinh Hà Văn Uyên vẻ mặt nộ khí mà chằm chằm vào đã biến ảo thành xà hình tiểu hoa xà.

"Nói, đến cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Đừng tưởng rằng hắn không nhìn ra, vừa rồi Chử Vân Thần mặc dù không có biểu lộ, khẩu khí thượng cũng là khách khí, nhưng là hắn chính là biết rõ người nọ là tức giận. Tại đến kinh thành trên đường nói hay lắm tốt, sau này đều gọi hô đối phương tên, sao vừa rồi lại biến thành "Hà công tử" rồi.

Tiểu hoa xà lè ra xà tính tình, nghiêng đầu qua.

Nguyên lai, lúc trước dây dưa Diên Nhi mấy cái ăn chơi thiếu gia một mực đuổi theo nàng, Diên Nhi nhìn thấy bán hàng rong thượng hảo đồ chơi, lại khổ nổi không có ngân lượng, gặp lại sau đến tấm vé □□ huân tâm sắc mặt, sinh lòng nhất kế.

Một buổi sáng, Diên Nhi hầu như mua lần cái này Thiên Kinh Thành trên đường cái tất cả quán phố, mà bên người nàng ăn chơi thiếu gia là một người tiếp một người đổi. Thưởng giữa trưa, ra ngoài người cưỡi ngựa Chử Lăng Thiên cùng Chử Vân Thần trải qua đường cái, nhìn thấy bị người túm tụm Diên Nhi, Chử Lăng Thiên thấy vậy đã biết đó là một cơ hội, mượn người có ý chí miệng, đem chuyện này thêm mắm thêm muối báo danh hoàng đế trong lỗ tai, bức phụ thân mau chóng hạ quyết tâm, vì vậy tiến lên hỗ trợ. Vốn tưởng rằng là nhà giàu tử khi dễ tiểu cô nương, hỗ trợ về sau mới biết được là cô nương này lừa được nhiều cái nhà giàu tử tiền.

Diên Nhi đôi Chử Vân Thần khí tức trên thân thật là quen thuộc, lập tức liền nhận ra vị này Chử Gia Nhị công tử. Bên cạnh người thấy là không chọc nổi người, tự nhiên làm chim thú tán, mấy cái bị vũng hố tiền ăn chơi thiếu gia cũng chỉ có thể tự nhận không may.

Chử Vân Thần vốn cũng chỉ muốn đem cô nương lôi ra đám người liền rời đi, nào biết đâu cái cô nương kia vẫn đi theo hắn lưỡng, còn nói mình cũng là phải về cái này Chử Phủ . Đang nghe nàng nói nàng là Hà Văn Uyên xuất giá thê tử lúc, Chử Vân Thần cho tới trưa hảo tâm tình liền lập tức tan thành mây khói, nhưng hắn lại không nên cùng con gái người ta ngồi ở trong phòng khách đẳng người nọ trở về.

Đợi thật lâu, chỉ nghe phòng cửa vừa mở ra, người nọ liền sững sờ ở cửa ra vào, ngồi ở bên cạnh cô nương lập tức liền lắc mông trèo tại trên cánh tay của hắn, trong miệng làm cho thân thiết. Hắn nhìn thấy người nọ trong mắt chột dạ cùng trốn tránh đã biết rõ cô nương này đích thật là hắn quen biết , liền cũng mất lại ngồi xuống ý niệm trong đầu.

Buồn bực một bụng khí ly khai cái kia gian phòng ốc, Chử Vân Thần mới hậu tri hậu giác kỳ quái, người này gia xuất giá thê tử tìm tới cửa, hắn đây là đang bực bội cái gì.

"Như thế nào, có chuyện trong lòng?"

Trở lại Chử Phủ sau phải đi bề bộn thọ yến sự tình Chử Lăng Thiên đúng lúc đi ngang qua, gặp cái này Nhị đệ ở trong viện đùa nghịch kiếm, đã biết là gặp được phiền lòng sự tình.

"Đại ca, ta không sao."

Chử Vân Thần lau một cái đổ mồ hôi, cũng không nghĩ nói cho đại ca hắn ngay cả mình vì sao tâm phiền đều không rõ ràng lắm.

"Không có việc gì là tốt rồi, hai ngày nữa chính là phụ thân bốn mươi đại thọ, ngươi cũng trước làm chuẩn bị. Đến lúc đó Hoàng Thượng cũng tới, cũng không thể tại chúng ta Chử Phủ chuyện gì phát sinh."

"Biết rõ, đại ca."

Chử Lăng Thiên nhẹ gật đầu, quay người rời đi. Hắn biết mình cái này Nhị đệ nếu là không muốn nói, ai hỏi đều là giống nhau, còn không như đẳng chính hắn suy nghĩ minh bạch là tốt rồi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: định ra thời gian ngày đầu tiên liền lùi lại đổi mới... Lỗi của ta...

Ngày mai môi cá nhám tác giả xin phép nghỉ một ngày, như là đến kịp, có thể sẽ đổi mới ( hy vọng không lớn... )

Đệ 11 chương thọ yến

Đến khách mới phần lớn đều là võ tướng cùng với gia nhân, cũng có số ít quan văn cũng đến đây chúc thọ, Chử Hạ đều nhất nhất mời vào cửa. Thời cơ một chút đi qua, tại cửa ra vào đợi đã lâu Chử Hạ cũng không có đợi đến lúc vị kia đến từ hoàng cung khách mới, lại lo lắng quan tòa còn lại khách mới trong nội tâm bất mãn, chỉ phải kém Chử Lăng Thiên cùng Chử Vân Thần vào cửa trước đi, hắn cùng với Chử Dương nhưng đứng ở cửa ra vào chờ đợi.

Đợi một canh giờ, khoan thai đến chậm đế hoàng rốt cục xuất hiện ở chử cửa phủ. Một cái um tùm bàn tay như ngọc trắng theo màn xe trung dò xét đi ra.

Đứng ở cửa hai người lập tức tiến lên hành lễ.

"Thần Chử Hạ, cung nghênh thánh giá — "

"Thảo dân Chử Dương, cung nghênh thánh giá."

"Ha ha, bệ hạ, bọn hắn đối với Bích Nhi nói cung nghênh thánh giá đâu."

Hai người lúc này mới thoáng ngẩng đầu lên, gặp đoạn dài đối với âm nhu thiếu niên tiếu mị mị nhìn xem hai người bọn họ, mà sau lưng ngồi đế vương lúc này mới thò ra cái kia châu tròn ngọc sáng dấu tay lên thiếu niên eo nhỏ.

"Bích Nhi bướng bỉnh, theo trẫm xuống xe mở mang kiến thức một chút trẫm cái này thọ yến làm được như thế nào."

Triệu Dịch Tuyền đưa tay đặt ở cái kia Bích Nhi trên lưng lại văn vê lại bóp, một đôi mắt nhắm cái kia rộng mở trong cổ áo thăm. Đi xuống xe ngựa, Triệu Dịch Tuyền mới đưa ánh mắt phóng tới quỳ ở một bên hồi lâu Chử Hạ cùng con của hắn trên người.

Trong hoàng cung ngày ngày trân tu mỹ thực mỹ nhân ở hoài, đem Triệu Dịch Tuyền nuôi dưỡng chính là lại bạch lại béo, vốn không lầm mặt mày đều bị thịt mỡ chen lấn mất hình, rất giống là lồng hấp thượng căng phồng bánh bao thịt.

"Đứng lên đi."

Vốn không nghĩ cho bọn hắn quá nhiều chú ý Triệu Dịch Tuyền, cũng tại hai người đứng dậy một khắc này đem ánh mắt định tại trên thân hai người, nói đúng ra, là khuôn mặt mỹ lệ Chử Dương trên người.

"Chử ái khanh, đây là?"

"Quay về bệ hạ lời mà nói..., còn đây là thần yêu tử Chử Dương, bởi vì tuổi còn quá nhỏ, chưa từng tại trong quân đương chức."

Chử Hạ tuy nhiên kỳ quái Triệu Dịch Tuyền đột nhiên hỏi Chử Dương, vẫn là là một mực cung kính đáp. Tại đi về hướng đại sảnh trên đường, Chử Hạ liền phát hiện Triệu Dịch Tuyền liên tiếp chú ý Chử Dương, ánh mắt kia thật có thể được cho cực nóng, hắn trong lòng có dự cảm bất hảo.

Đại sảnh phía trên, chúng khách mới gặp hoàng đế đích thân tới, tự nhiên đứng dậy hành lễ, ngồi ở đại sảnh một góc Hà Văn Uyên cũng đành phải xoa lấy bên cạnh Diên Nhi chậm quá mà làm cái bộ dáng, trên mặt càng là liền cái biểu lộ đều thiếu nợ phụng.

Một tuần này đến nay, hắn ba phen mấy bận muốn tìm Chử Vân Thần giải thích, nhưng kết quả là đối phương luôn có như vậy chuyện như vậy trì hoãn xuống, mà hắn mấy ngày nay cũng là vội vàng tìm kiếm cái này trong kinh thành tiềm ẩn nguy hiểm, hai người vẫn không có một mình cơ hội nói chuyện.

Rốt cục chờ đến khoan thai đến chậm đế vương, các tân khách lúc này mới dám khai chỗ ngồi chúc mừng. Chử Lão phu nhân thân là thọ tinh, bên người do mấy vị cùng là lớn tuổi chính là trưởng bối làm bạn, ở đâu đang lúc thiết chỗ lịch sự, phòng ngừa người già không thói quen làm ầm ĩ, càng là xin linh người thanh xướng khúc cung cấp lão nhân thưởng thức. Mà trong đại sảnh chủ bàn tự nhiên ngồi là Chử Gia một đoàn người cùng với cao cao tại thượng thiên tử.

Rượu qua ba tuần, lão nhân một bàn đều lần lượt rời tiệc, Lão phu nhân cũng mệt mỏi đã hơn nửa ngày, do mẹ mẹ dìu lấy sớm trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi.

Hà Văn Uyên với tư cách chử Nhị công tử mang về bằng hữu, tự nhiên cũng trong đại sảnh có một chỗ ngồi. Hắn có một ngụm không có một ngụm mà uống lấy rượu, đôi nghiêm chỉnh bàn mỹ vị món ngon chút nào không có hứng thú. Từ lúc mấy trăm năm trước hắn đã nhưng Tích Cốc, những thứ này thế gian thô ăn chỉ có thể mang đến cho hắn luyện hóa thượng khó khăn, hắn tự nhiên sẽ không ăn thượng một ngụm. Mà một bên vừa thành hình tiểu hoa xà đã có thể không giống với lúc trước, quả nhiên là hận không thể cả người bổ nhào vào trên mặt bàn một hơi đem cả bàn đồ ăn quét tiến trong miệng. Hà Văn Uyên liếc nhìn liền không muốn xem rồi, vẫn như cũ là không nhanh không chậm mà vì chính mình rót rượu, Thần Tiên trội hơn thường nhân thính giác khiến cho hắn bị trong đại sảnh các loại thanh âm làm cho sọ não thấy đau, vì thế hắn không thể không đóng cửa chính mình thính giác.

Trong lúc vô tình, hắn chú ý tới Chử Lăng Thiên thần sắc mặt ngưng trọng đôi Chử Hạ thì thầm, mà ngồi tại bên cạnh Chử Vân Thần cũng là giữa lông mày cau lại.

"Phụ thân, Tam đệ đã tiễn đưa trở về phòng."

Chử Hạ trầm mặt nhẹ gật đầu, vừa rồi gặp hoàng đế bên người thái giám cố ý vây quanh Chử Dương bên người, hắn đã biết không ổn. Đãi thái giám đem người mang rời tiệc bàn, hắn liền khiến ánh mắt lại để cho Chử Lăng Thiên cùng đi lên xem một chút. Quả nhiên, hắn sở lo lắng sự tình ứng nghiệm rồi.

Chử Lăng Thiên tại Chử Hạ nhắc nhở hạ thời khắc chú ý đến Tam đệ Chử Dương hướng đi, bám theo một đoạn cái kia hai cái cho Chử Dương rót hạ mê súp thái giám, tại chỗ không người đem hai người quật ngược trên mặt đất.

"Tam đệ, tỉnh." Chử Lăng Thiên vỗ nhẹ mặt của hắn, ý đồ gọi quay về Chử Dương thần chí, đổi lấy nhưng là Chử Dương kịch liệt nhưng lại vô lực mà giãy dụa. Chử Lăng Thiên không cách nào, vung tay chính là một cái tát, chỉ thấy Chử Dương mặt lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ sưng phồng lên.

"Đại, đại ca — "

Gặp Chử Dương vẻ mặt chưa tỉnh hồn, Chử Lăng Thiên khẽ thở dài một cái, tại đệ đệ trước mặt ngồi xổm xuống, nói: "Đi lên."

Trên đường đi Chử Lăng Thiên không nói một lời mà lưng cõng Chử Dương, bên tai là nhẹ giọng tiếng khóc lóc, hắn cũng cho rằng không có nghe được.

Đương yến hội khách mới tản đi về sau, Hà Văn Uyên liền suy đoán bầu rượu một mình đi đến trong hồ nước trong đình, dựa vào trong đình mở ra thần thức, toàn bộ Chử Phủ lập tức tại trong đầu của hắn rõ ràng, hắn 'Trông thấy' Chử Dương hoảng sợ, trông thấy Chử Lăng Thiên phẫn nộ, trông thấy Chử Vân Thần trầm mặc. Chử Hạ càng là một tay quét mất trên bàn sách tất cả đồ vật. Hắn biết rõ, Chử Gia muốn bắt đầu mưu đồ bí mật tạo phản. Một đêm này, trong thư phòng bốn người thảo luận kịch liệt, trong chòi nghỉ mát Hà Văn Uyên cũng là ôm bầu rượu vừa uống rượu bên cạnh nghe chân tường.

Mà đầu kia, không có được người đế vương cùng ngày trong đêm liền trong hoàng cung giận dữ: "Cho các ngươi mang cá nhân tiến cung cũng sẽ không, cả đám đều có làm được cái gì?"

Phía dưới cúi đầu quỳ hai cái thái giám, lạnh rung co lại co lại một chữ cũng không dám nhiều lời. Dựa vào đế vương bên cạnh Bích Nhi như ý như ý đế vương khí, vừa cười vừa nói: "Bệ hạ hà tất vì bực này việc nhỏ sinh khí, sao không trực tiếp mệnh lệnh Chử Tướng Quân đem người đưa vào cung, như hắn không chịu, không phải vừa vặn có một lấy cớ trì tội của hắn?"

Triệu Dịch Tuyền nghe xong, lúc này mới thần sắc hòa hoãn một ít, nói: "Vẫn là ngươi nói rất đúng." Nói xong liền đem người kéo vào trong ngực hướng về trên giường ngược lại đi, phía dưới thái giám làm sao không biết hoàng đế kế tiếp muốn, vội vàng lui ra ngoài cửa.

Phiên Vân Phúc Vũ về sau, tuổi trẻ đế vương vui sướng hài lòng ngủ rồi, trong mộng hắn mộng thấy phụ thân của hắn cười lớn tán thưởng hắn cơ trí hơn người, trị quốc có phương pháp. Mà nằm sấp ở một bên thiếu niên tức thì mở ra một đôi màu xanh biếc con mắt, đối với đế vương miệng hôn rồi đi lên, một cổ lóe kim quang khí tức theo đế vương trong miệng bị hấp đã đến thiếu niên trong miệng. Thiếu niên thoải mái nheo lại mắt, chỗ cổ mơ hồ có thể nhìn thấy vài miếng hiện ra hắc khí lân phiến, một lát biến mất bóng dáng.

Đúng lúc này, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy được ngoài hoàng thành cái kia Chử Phủ nội như ẩn như hiện tiên khí, ánh mắt lóe lên, khóe miệng mang lên mỉm cười. Sau một khắc, thiếu niên thẳng tắp ngã xuống đế vương trong ngực, phảng phất vừa rồi hết thảy cũng không từng phát sinh. Một cổ cực nhạt khói đen theo trên người thiếu niên dâng lên, tiêu tán trong không khí.

"!"

Một mực cảm thán tại Chử Gia mấy người dụng binh bố trí mạnh Hà Văn Uyên trong giây lát cảm giác đến một cổ cực nhạt yêu khí tại hoàng cung phương hướng xuất hiện. Yêu khí trung ẩn chứa hận ý làm hắn kinh hãi.

Rốt cục lộ ra chân ngựa sao?

Mấy ngày nay, hắn đi khắp kinh thành đại cái hẻm nhỏ cũng không có phát giác được yêu khí tồn tại, mà ngay cả lúc trước gặp gỡ vẻ này yêu khí cũng lại chưa từng gặp qua, vì vậy hắn liền suy đoán cái kia yêu khí đến từ hoàng cung.

Hắn quay đầu nhìn qua tất cả cửa phòng khẩu treo đèn lồng màu đỏ, nhớ tới lúc trước Thái Bạch Kim Tinh trước khi đi cùng hắn nói một câu.

'Khi tất yếu, có thể cải biến cá biệt phàm nhân mệnh cách' sao?

'Xem' liếc còn đang thương lượng như thế nào chuyển di phụ nữ và trẻ em gia quyến mấy người, Hà Văn Uyên tựa ở trong chòi nghỉ mát suy nghĩ một đêm.

Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai Hà Văn Uyên mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra, nhìn thấy quen thuộc nóc giường chà xát có chút cứng ngắc tứ chi, cái này mới giật mình chính mình đúng là tại trong phòng mình tỉnh lại. Hắn rõ ràng nhớ rõ chính mình hôm qua tại trong chòi nghỉ mát suy nghĩ hồi lâu cũng không nghĩ tới hoàn toàn kế sách, về sau tựa hồ liền mượn rượu mời ngủ đi qua. Cái này thế gian rượu tuy không có làm hắn say đến thần chí không rõ, nhưng là sẽ nhiễm lên chút ít cảm giác say. Thế nhưng là cái này một mở mắt ra trở về đến gian phòng sự thật ngược lại là làm hắn có chút bận tâm chính mình đêm qua có hay không làm chút ít khác người sự tình.

Hắn vội vàng gọi tới cửa nha hoàn, hỏi: "Ta là tại sao trở về hay sao?"

Nha hoàn kia lớn lên rất giống lúc ấy tại biên quan Chử Phủ nhìn thấy Tú Nhi, chỉ thấy nàng che che miệng, cười nói: "Công tử đêm qua say, tại trong đình giữa hồ ngủ hơn phân nửa đêm. Hôm nay rạng sáng là Nhị thiếu gia đem công tử ôm trở về."

Nghe được không phải mình thi pháp bay trở về khiến cho hắn thở dài một hơi, nhưng là một hồi qua vị đến nha hoàn này nói rất đúng cái gì, hắn lại mãnh liệt hít một hơi.

"Nhà của ngươi Nhị thiếu gia hắn..."

"Nhị thiếu gia tự nhiên là như vậy ôm trở về." Nha hoàn kia nói xong, làm ra một cái khay động tác, vẻ mặt ranh mãnh mà nhìn thấy Hà Văn Uyên.

"..."

Hà Văn Uyên mộc lấy khuôn mặt, nghĩ thầm, cô nương, ngươi thật sự suy nghĩ nhiều, ta chỉ là muốn biết rõ nhà của ngươi Nhị thiếu gia hiện tại người ở nơi nào.

Giờ phút này, Chử Vân Thần chính trước khi đến hậu hoa viên trên đường, hôm qua thọ yến mệt muốn chết rồi Lão phu nhân, cho nên sáng nay liền miễn đi tất cả Tôn nhi thăm hỏi. Chử Vân Thần nghĩ đến hồi kinh nhiều như vậy ngày cũng không có chính thức hướng mẹ kế mời cái an, nghe nói sáng nay mẹ kế sẽ tới hậu hoa viên ngắm hoa, liền cũng đã tới rồi. Trên đường đi, hắn còn đang suy nghĩ lấy rạng sáng cái này trong ngực hơi lạnh xúc cảm.

Bởi vì tại trong chòi nghỉ mát ngủ một đêm, cái kia trên thân người mang theo khí lạnh, bờ môi cũng đông lạnh được phát tím, nhưng là người nọ giống như là không có cảm giác bình thường ngủ được trầm ổn. Cái này liên tiếp mấy ngày qua không có để ý người này, tuy là thường xuyên gặp phải, người nọ muốn nói lại thôi biểu lộ cũng bị hắn nhìn ở trong mắt, nhưng hắn chính là dùng các loại lý do tránh đi, liền hắn cũng không biết mình ở trốn tránh cái gì. Chẳng qua là hôm nay rạng sáng nhìn thấy người nọ đông lạnh tím đôi môi, hắn vẫn là nhịn không được, động thủ đem người ôm trở về nhà. Cũng không biết cái này thổi một đêm gió đêm, hôm nay có không có sinh bệnh.

Hắn bên này đang nghĩ ngợi, quay đầu đã nhìn thấy một cái khác đầu trong hành lang Hà Văn Uyên.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình:

Tiểu kịch trường:

Chử Vân Thần: thổi cả đêm gió, có lạnh hay không?

Hà Văn Uyên: ngươi đoán ~

Chử Vân Thần chau mày, trong khoảnh khắc phương viên trăm dặm ở trong đóng băng ba thước.

Hà Văn Uyên: hiện tại lạnh...

Đệ 12 chương Sinh Tử Bộ

Hà Văn Uyên hỏi cả buổi, rốt cục hiểu rõ Chử Vân Thần hôm nay hướng đi, lúc này mới đến cái này hậu hoa viên bên ngoài hành lang ở bên trong bắt bớ người, quả thật còn lại để cho hắn chờ đến.

"Văn Uyên bái kiến Nhị công tử."

"Thân thể còn có không khỏe?"

Hà Văn Uyên sững sờ, không nghĩ tới Chử Vân Thần vừa thấy mặt đã nhắc tới đêm qua sự tình, chẳng biết tại sao vành tai có chút đốt.

"Vô sự, đêm qua bất quá tham uống hai chén, tại trong chòi nghỉ mát ngủ một đêm, hôm nay thân thể thật cũng không có trở ngại."

Nói xong, cũng theo Chử Vân Thần bước chân đi vào hậu hoa viên. Thấy cách đó không xa bước nhẹ chậm dao động phu nhân, Hà Văn Uyên định lúc này dừng lại, nhưng không ngờ Chử Vân Thần như vậy dắt tay của hắn.

"Nhi tử Chử Vân Thần bái kiến mẹ kế."

Chử Ngô Thị nhìn thấy Chử Vân Thần, khẽ mĩm cười nói: "Thần nhi đã đến, hôm qua thọ yến thế nhưng là vất vả các ngươi. Vị này chính là?"

"Vãn bối Hà Văn Uyên, là Nhị công tử bằng hữu."

"Là thần nhi bằng hữu a, cũng là sinh tuấn tú, cũng đừng nhiều như vậy nghi thức xã giao, đứng lên đi."

Hà Văn Uyên lặng lẽ đánh giá trước mắt phu nhân. Phu nhân này thân thể ung dung, thần sắc lười biếng, ngược lại là có vài phần quý khí, chẳng qua là cái kia hai đầu lông mày lẻ tẻ để lộ ra ai oán vẫn bị hắn bắt được.

"Dương nhi hôm nay sắc mặt tựa hồ không tốt lắm, hỏi hắn cũng không nói với ta. Thần nhi nếu là được không, giúp đỡ vi nương đến hỏi hỏi."

"Vâng, Vân Thần nhớ kỹ rồi."

Cái này Chử Dương sắc mặt không tốt, chỉ sợ cũng đêm qua bị chuyện kia dọa còn không có trì hoãn quá mức đến, Chử Vân Thần trong nội tâm âm thầm nghĩ tới.

Đúng lúc này, có một tiểu nha hoàn đi lên trước đến tại Chử Vân Thần bên tai nói vài câu.

Chử Ngô Thị thấy vậy, cười cười nói: "Sợ là Lão phu nhân tỉnh, muốn gọi Tôn nhi đi gặp, cũng thế, ngươi mà lại đi đi." Dứt lời, liền phất phất tay lại để cho hai người đã đi ra.

Lão phu nhân khó được nhìn thấy Tôn nhi mang theo bằng hữu tới gặp nàng, cười đến không ngậm miệng được, liên tục đem Hà Văn Uyên chiêu đến trước chân nhìn lại xem.

Hà Văn Uyên trong lòng cũng là bất đắc dĩ, vốn là đi ra hậu hoa viên hắn đã nghĩ cùng Chử Vân Thần tách ra, cái kia từng muốn người nọ duệ khởi chính mình liền hướng lấy Lão phu nhân gian phòng đi. Hiện đang tương mình mặt đặt ở lão trong tay người đảm nhiệm nàng chà xát viên bóp nghiến, Hà Văn Uyên cũng thì không cách nào.

Nghĩ thầm, tuổi của hắn tại đây thế gian đều có thể được xưng tụng một câu lão tổ tông, mà ngay cả cái này Lão phu nhân cũng là không có hắn một nửa niên kỷ , cũng liền cho phép cái này hậu bối hồ đồ a.

Lão phu nhân rốt cục nguyện ý buông tha Hà Văn Uyên mặt, quay đầu đôi Chử Vân Thần nói ra: "Thần nhi, hôm qua nãi nãi được nhiều cái bảo bối, ngươi theo mẹ mẹ đi lựa chọn, thích gì cứ việc:cho dù cầm đi. Ngươi cái này bằng hữu trước hết để ở chỗ này bồi bồi nãi nãi ta."

"Tốt, nãi nãi."

Gặp Chử Vân Thần ra cửa, Lão phu nhân thay đổi cái thoải mái dễ chịu tư thế, mở miệng hỏi: "Lão thân mặc dù đã mắt mờ, nhưng là cái này xem người nhãn lực cũng là vẫn còn. Ngươi sợ không phải người bình thường a?"

Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm cả kinh, cũng là bình tĩnh nhanh, hắn từng nghe nói qua có chút lên niên kỷ trí giả có thể cảm nhận được người với người tầm đó khí tức thượng rất nhỏ khác biệt, trước mắt vị này Lão phu nhân sợ cũng là như thế.

"Lão phu nhân quả nhiên con mắt tinh đời, Văn Uyên hoàn toàn chính xác không phải người bình thường, bất quá, tin tưởng Lão phu nhân cũng có thể cảm giác được, Văn Uyên cũng không phải là bọn đạo chích thế hệ, sẽ không gia hại Chử Gia bất kỳ người nào."

"Cũng thế." Lão phu nhân thở dài một hơi, nói: "Hôm nay cái này Duật quốc bất an yên tĩnh, con ta tại đánh cái gì chú ý, lão thân cũng có thể đoán được."

...

Chử Vân Thần đi gần một nén nhang thời gian cũng chỉ tuyển hai kiện vật phẩm trở về, Lão phu nhân vẻ mặt chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép bộ dạng lại phất tay đưa mười dạng đồ vật cho hắn. Mà ở cùng ngày trong đêm, Lão phu nhân càng là lần đầu tiên đám đông cũng gọi đã đến gian phòng của nàng, từng cái phân ra lễ vật, mà ngay cả ngày bình thường cũng không chào đón yêu tôn Chử Dương cũng nhận được nãi nãi cho nhiều cái lễ vật, ngược lại là kinh sợ đến một phòng người.

Phút cuối cùng, Lão phu nhân lôi kéo nhi tử không hề tuổi trẻ tay, nói: "Con a, nhớ kỹ ngươi còn có ba con trai, sau này đừng mọi thứ chính mình khiêng."

Chử Hạ lôi kéo mẫu thân mình tay liên tục gật đầu, nhưng trong lòng thì bất an.

Khiến mọi người, Lão phu nhân đôi một bên mẹ mẹ nói: "A cúc, ngươi theo giúp ta nhiều năm như vậy cũng là vất vả, cuối cùng này một phần lễ vật ngươi liền thu a. Ngươi đi xuống trước nghỉ ngơi đi, ngày mai đừng quá sớm tới gọi ta."

"Vâng, nhiều Tạ lão phu nhân, a cúc lui xuống trước đi rồi."

Đãi mẹ mẹ ly khai, trong phòng tối xuống, lão phu nhân cười nằm ở trên giường, chậm rãi hai mắt nhắm nghiền.

Dưới ánh trăng, chỉ thấy màn cửa chỗ một thân ảnh biến mất đang âm thầm.

Bất luận thế gian như thế nào, Địa Phủ quỷ sai đám bọn họ vẫn như cũ ngày qua ngày thu gặt lấy hồn phách, tại cương vị của mình thượng bận rộn, phán quan cũng không ngoại lệ. Đợi đã lâu cũng không có đợi đến lúc Diêm Vương phán quan mặt đen lên lại đem một chồng văn bản tài liệu điệp đã đến Diêm Vương trên bàn sách, không đợi hắn quay đầu liền đã nghe được đến từ nhà mình thủ trưởng triệu hoán.

"Phán quan, đem Sinh Tử Bộ cho bổn vương lấy ra."

Hà Văn Uyên ngày bình thường rất ít tự xưng 'Bổn vương " phán quan thấy hắn như vậy nghiêm túc, cũng liền nuốt xuống bất mãn trong lòng, duỗi vung tay lên, đặt trên giá sách một quyển đóng gói tốt sách vở trong nháy mắt liền bay đến trong tay của hắn.

Tiếp nhận phán quan đưa tới Sinh Tử Bộ, Hà Văn Uyên mở ra phong đối mặt với chỗ trống trang web phát một lát ngốc, lập tức nói ra: "Chử Hạ chi mẫu." Sinh Tử Bộ lập tức tương ứng hắn kêu gọi, chỗ trống trang web thượng hiện ra Lão phu nhân tính danh cùng với khác các loại tin tức Reed rành mạch, chẳng qua là cái này dương thọ một lan lại vô cớ mơ hồ.

Hà Văn Uyên nhăn lại lông mày, theo lý thuyết, mỗi lần một phàm nhân sinh tử cũng sẽ ở cái này Sinh Tử Bộ trên có sở ghi lại, luân hồi lúc bắt đầu ghi chép tại đây Sinh Tử Bộ ở bên trong, một mực ghi chép tam sinh tam thế, thẳng đến thứ tư thế, ghi chép mới có thể theo luân hồi lại một lần nữa bắt đầu mà nặng sách mới ghi. Mỗi lần cả đời dương thọ đều muốn tại Sinh Tử Bộ thượng giấy trắng mực đen viết rõ ràng, chỉ có Diêm Vương có quyền lợi sửa đổi. Mà ở kiếp này Lão phu nhân dương thọ nhưng là mơ hồ không rõ, như là bị cái gì tiên thuật che giấu rồi.

Hồi tưởng lại Thái Bạch Kim Tinh lời mà nói..., Hà Văn Uyên suy đoán, cái này nên là Chử Vân Thần nguyên nhân. Thượng cổ tiên nhân lễ nghi có chứa nhất định pháp lực, đối với tiên nhân đến nói, vị trí giai không đủ tự nhiên không thể thụ hạ hắn lễ, nhưng nếu là hắn thành tín quỳ lạy một vị phàm nhân, vậy tương đương với đem pháp lực gia trì ở đằng kia phàm trần trên thân người. Thượng cổ tiên nhân pháp lực tự nhiên tinh khiết, kéo dài kia dương thọ khả năng cũng là có .

Hà Văn Uyên thi thuật đem che đậy kín Lão phu nhân dương thọ một lan tiên thuật đi trừ, nhìn xem mấy cái con số khẽ thở dài một hơi, nói: "Xem ra, không cần ta làm tiếp sửa lại."

Phán quan đụng lên trước liếc qua, cái kia Sinh Tử Bộ thượng biểu hiện "60" chữ đoan đoan chánh chánh ghi tại đâu đó, cũng không có địa phương nào cần cải biến, cũng không phải minh bạch Diêm Vương vì sao thở dài rồi. Vốn tưởng rằng Diêm Vương chính là vì xem xét sinh tử của một người, lại phát hiện Diêm Vương còn có tiếp tục lật xem ý tưởng. Phán quan trên mặt không hiện, nhưng trong lòng thì kỳ quái, như thế nào nhanh hai ngày không có trở về Diêm Vương thứ nhất là muốn trở mình Sinh Tử Bộ, hơn nữa nhìn lấy hoặc như là muốn cải biến một chút bộ dáng, bất quá cái này tám phần cũng là vì cái kia Thiên Tôn.

Ngày kế tiếp, vào triều đi Chử Hạ Chử Tướng Quân cùng thân là phó tướng Chử Lăng Thiên vẻ mặt nộ khí về đến trong nhà. Lần này đến, Chử Hạ liền trong thư phòng nện nổi lên nghiên mực, mà đứng ở một bên Chử Lăng Thiên cũng ngoài ý muốn không có ngăn cản. Hỏi phía dưới, Chử Vân Thần mới biết được cái kia cao cao tại thượng hoang đường hoàng đế vậy mà tại đủ loại quan lại trước mặt trước mặt mọi người đưa ra muốn đem Tam đệ tiếp nhập hậu cung. Chử Hạ tại chỗ liền khí thanh mặt, may mà có một bên Tể tướng giúp đỡ nói hai câu, hoàng đế lúc này mới bỏ đi muốn hắn tại chỗ trả lời thuyết phục ý niệm trong đầu.

Chử Vân Thần nghe ở đây cũng xụ mặt xuống sắc, Chử Dương bởi vì ngày đó trong đêm sự tình bị thụ kinh, hôm qua thấy hắn còn sắc mặt trắng bệch lấy, hoàng đế này cũng đã đem sự tình quán đến trên mặt bàn ý định rõ ràng đã đoạt.

"Phụ thân, sự tình không thể kéo dài được nữa." Chử Lăng Thiên chịu đựng nộ khí nói ra.

"Chờ một chút."

Chử Hạ tự nhiên biết rõ hôm nay là không thể không khởi binh, hắn là tuyệt đối không thể nhẫn nhịn thụ đem con của mình đưa đến cái kia hoang dâm không chịu nổi hôn quân trên tay. Chẳng qua là hôm nay trong nhà Lão phu nhân vẫn đang khoẻ mạnh, một nhà phụ nữ và trẻ em đều ở kinh thành, một khi cùng đế vương vạch mặt, thế tất sẽ dính dấp về đến nhà người an toàn. Ba người bọn họ đêm trước thảo luận suốt cả đêm cũng không có nghĩ ra một cái hoàn toàn kế sách, hôm nay lại bị đế vương như thế ối chao bức bách, làm hắn có thể nào không vội.

Hắn lại đột nhiên nhớ tới đêm qua Lão phu nhân lôi kéo tay của hắn nói cái kia chỗ ngồi lời nói, trong nội tâm cảm giác bất an so hôm qua càng lớn.

Một bên Chử Vân Thần lần này cũng đứng ở phụ thân bên này, ý bảo đại ca không thể bị tâm tình tả hữu. Ba người ra thư phòng vừa lúc ở trong đình viện gặp được vừa mới trở lại thế gian Hà Văn Uyên.

Chử Vân Thần vừa thấy được người liền tiến lên níu lại hắn, chất vấn: "Ngươi đã đi đâu?"

Hà Văn Uyên cảm thấy không hiểu thấu, dĩ vãng hắn quay về Địa Phủ cả ngày cũng sẽ không có người phát giác, lần này hắn bất quá là biến mất nửa ngày thời gian, rõ ràng đã bị Chử Vân Thần như vậy chất vấn.

"Vị này chính là?"

Chử Vân Thần lúc này mới nhớ tới cùng hắn cùng nhau đi ra phụ thân cùng đại ca còn chưa thấy qua Hà Văn Uyên, vì vậy chỉ có thể đè xuống nghi ngờ trong lòng, hướng hai người giới thiệu đến: "Vị này chính là Hà Văn Uyên, Hà công tử, là ta tại biên quan biết. Bên này hai vị là phụ thân của ta, Chử Hạ, Chử Tướng Quân cùng với đại ca của ta Chử Lăng Thiên, chử phó tướng."

"Tướng quân, phó tướng."

Hà Văn Uyên tiến lên hướng hai người hành lễ, tự nhiên đưa tới Chử Hạ xem kỹ ánh mắt, nhà mình nhi tử đã lớn như vậy một người bạn cũng không có hướng trong nhà mang qua, hôm nay như vậy một cái văn nhược thiếu niên đúng là cùng con của hắn làm bằng hữu, cái này lệnh Chử Hạ có chút không hiểu. Không đợi hắn đem ánh mắt quét đến người nọ dưới chân, Chử Vân Thần liền nghiêng thân thể, chặn hắn ánh mắt dò xét, một cử động kia càng làm hắn nhíu lông mày. Đứng ở một bên Chử Lăng Thiên tựa hồ cũng đúng Hà Văn Uyên xuất hiện biểu hiện được hết sức kinh ngạc, cũng may rất nhanh hay dùng ho nhẹ che dấu ánh mắt của mình.

"Vị này Hà công tử có từng..."

Chử Lăng Thiên lời còn chưa nói hết, xa xa một đứa nha hoàn vội vội vàng vàng đã chạy tới, nói: "Lão gia, đại thiếu gia, Nhị thiếu gia, không xong, Lão phu nhân nàng, đi."

Ba người đều là sững sờ, mà đứng tại Chử Vân Thần sau lưng Hà Văn Uyên cũng cúi đầu, thu lại trên mặt hắn thần sắc.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: con bà nó kết cục thì ra là như thế. Nơi đây nãi nãi tuy nhiên ngày bình thường không thích tiểu tôn tử Chử Dương, nhưng là rốt cuộc là Chử Gia huyết mạch, tự nhiên cũng sẽ không bạc đãi, cho nên mới phải đã có tặng quà cái này vừa ra.

Ps : đối với thọ tinh công sửa đổi là vì môi cá nhám tác giả tra xét tư liệu phát hiện quốc gia của ta cổ đại bình thường 50 tuổi trở lên mới gọi là thọ, mà bốn mươi tuổi sinh nhật càng là kiêng kị, cho nên đem thọ tinh công từ nhỏ thần cha hắn đổi thành tiểu thần mụ nội nó, do dó báo cho biết ~~

ps*2 môi cá nhám tác giả 11,12 chương sửa đổi lớn hơn, nếu như đôi chi tiết yêu cầu tương đối cao ống đám bọn họ có thể lại nhìn một chút ~

Đệ 13 chương ly biệt

Chử Vân Thần mấy người đang nhận được tin tức về sau lập tức chạy tới Lão phu nhân gian phòng, chỉ thấy Lão phu nhân thần sắc an bình nằm ở trên giường, mẹ mẹ quỳ ở một bên nhẹ giọng khóc sụt sùi.

Chử Hạ quỳ gối đầu giường, nắm tay của mẫu thân run rẩy không nói một câu, nghĩ đến đêm qua mẫu thân cùng mình nói lời, Chử Hạ cuối cùng nhìn mẫu thân liếc, đứng lên, chắp tay đứng ở mẫu thân bên giường, nhìn qua lão nhân có chút giơ lên khóe miệng, ánh mắt kiên định.

Quỳ gối đầu giường hai tử liếc mắt nhìn phụ thân thẳng tắp bối, đã biết rõ phụ thân là đã có ý định, cũng nhao nhao nắm chặc nắm đấm đứng lên.

Hà Văn Uyên cứ như vậy nhìn xa xa trong môn mấy người, lại không thấy tiến lên, cũng không có như vậy ly khai. Hồi tưởng lại lão nhân cơ trí, hắn cũng chỉ có thể tự nhiên không bằng. Hôm qua rõ ràng là hai người đầu một hồi gặp nhau, Lão phu nhân không chỉ một mắt thấy ra hắn không có người thường, càng là dăm ba câu liền đem Chử Phủ hôm nay khốn cảnh nói phải hiểu.

Quả nhiên là gả tiến phủ tướng quân lão nhân, tuyệt không bại bởi tuổi tác.

Bất quá, làm hắn kinh ngạc hơn thì còn lại là cái này Lão phu nhân tựa hồ cảm giác được cái gì, đối với hắn lại cũng gọn gàng dứt khoát.

"Lão thân tự biết tuổi già, chỉ sợ cũng không giúp được con ta cái gì, chỉ có vì hắn cởi gánh nặng, tìm lấy cớ mà thôi, không biết Văn Uyên ngươi có giúp được không."

Hà Văn Uyên đã trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt liền gật đầu, lão nhân cứ như vậy vui mừng nở nụ cười.

Đêm qua đảo Sinh Tử Bộ, hắn lần thứ nhất trực quan cảm nhận được chính mình đúng là cái nắm giữ phàm nhân sinh tử Diêm Vương, cái này một số xuống dưới chính là một cái mạng.

Hà Văn Uyên nhắm lại mắt, quay người yên lặng đã đi ra cái chỗ này, trong phòng mấy người áp lực thút thít nỉ non cũng cùng hắn không quan hệ.

Trở lại chính mình phòng trọ, Hà Văn Uyên đầu một hồi sai khiến quỷ sai đi đem Địa Phủ rượu cho hắn dẫn tới mấy hũ, đón lấy liền trong đầu buồn bực uống. Một bên nằm ở trên giường tiêu thực Diên Nhi cảm giác được tâm tình của hắn không tốt, thè lưỡi, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà hỏi: "Biểu ca đây là thế nào?"

Đã có lúc trước sự tình, Hà Văn Uyên liền cấm Diên Nhi gọi thẳng tên của hắn, mà là xưng hô "Biểu ca", dùng bà con xa thân phận tự cho mình là.

"Không có việc gì, ngươi mấy ngày nay liền nằm tiêu thực a, bên ngoài trước đừng đi ra rồi."

Hà Văn Uyên từng miếng từng miếng uống lấy rượu, cũng không muốn nói chuyện nhiều. Địa Phủ rượu râm mát rét thấu xương, một ngụm xuống dưới chính là từ trong ra ngoài lộ ra hàn khí, ngay sau đó một đoàn hỏa liền từ trong bụng bay lên, mặc dù cảm giác được trong bụng lửa nóng, lọn tóc nhưng là kết thúc sương lạnh.

Tiểu hoa xà tuy nhiên không biết Chử Phủ chuyện gì xảy ra muốn đem lúc trước vui mừng đại đèn lồng màu đỏ đổi thành giấy trắng đèn lồng, nhưng là nàng hay là nghe theo Hà Văn Uyên mà nói ngoan ngoãn nằm ở trong phòng khách, vốn định tiến lên nếm một ngụm rượu kia. Đã có thể trong một giây lát, cái kia nho nhỏ hai bầu rượu đã bị Hà Văn Uyên uống cái tinh quang, nàng là một giọt cũng không có nếm đến. Diên Nhi thè lưỡi, xà ăn một bữa tiêu thực năm ngày, nàng vuốt ngày ấy thọ yến suốt rõ ràng năm bàn lớn mỹ thực bụng lại nằm trở về trên giường.

Rất nhanh, Chử Gia Lão phu nhân qua đời tin tức truyền vào hoàng cung, Chử Hạ cũng lập tức tiến cung bẩm báo hoàng đế, nói là Chử Dương cần là chử Lão phu nhân giữ đạo hiếu ba năm, tự nhiên là không thể lại tiến hậu cung , cũng thừa cơ đưa ra muốn đem Lão phu nhân di thể mang về phần mộ tổ tiên hạ táng. Hoàng đế tự nhiên là không muốn, nhưng là tốt xấu cái này Chử Hạ dùng cũng là bên ngoài lấy cớ, từ xưa hiếu chữ vào đầu, hắn còn không muốn đem thanh danh của mình chà đạp mất, vì vậy liền đem sự tình kéo lấy.

Này thời gian chỉ chớp mắt cũng đã đến Lão phu nhân đầu bảy, không ít quan viên đến đây phúng, Hà Văn Uyên liền đứng ở phúng trong đội ngũ càng không ngừng xoa chính mình huyệt Thái Dương. Ngày ấy tâm tình của hắn hậm hực, một hơi uống hai hũ "Mà hoa hồng", cùng ngày trong đêm sẽ say được bất tỉnh nhân sự, hôm nay bảy ngày đi qua, hắn cái này say rượu cảm giác còn không có cởi sạch sẽ đâu.

Thốt nhiên đang lúc, một cổ yêu khí chui vào hắn giác quan, chợt lóe lên, giống như đã từng quen biết ác ý cũng theo yêu khí truyền lại đến trong đầu của hắn. Hà Văn Uyên cả kinh, lập tức giương mắt quét tới, người ở chỗ này thành viên phần đông, mà bây giờ vừa bái tế chấm dứt chính là cái kia đương triều Tể tướng Ngô Hữu Đức, chử phu nhân phụ thân, mà phía sau hắn đang theo lấy một cái gã sai vặt bộ dáng thiếu niên. Vừa rồi cái kia yêu khí tựa hồ chính là hắn thân bên trên truyền ra đến .

Hà Văn Uyên tròng mắt hơi híp, trong lòng có so đo.

Gã sai vặt kia tựa hồ cảm thấy được có người đem ánh mắt đặt ở trên người của hắn, lặng lẽ ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua liền lập tức cúi đầu, che lại hắn có chút nhếch lên khóe môi.

Quả nhiên là Chử Gia người trong.

Ban đêm, Chử Phủ trong thư phòng đèn đuốc sáng trưng, lúc này đây không chỉ có Chử Lăng Thiên cùng Chử Vân Thần ở đây, mà ngay cả rất ít tiếp xúc trong quân sự vụ Chử Dương cũng bị Chử Hạ gọi đã đến trong phòng.

"Phụ thân, đại ca, nhị ca."

Chử Vân Thần nhìn mình Tam đệ hơi có vẻ khẩn trương thần sắc, trong nội tâm thở dài. Hắn cái này cùng cha khác mẹ Tam đệ từ nhỏ thân thể không tốt, lại có mẫu thân Chử Ngô Thị che chở ngăn đón, khiến cho hắn đã thành cái thứ nhất chưa đi đến qua quân doanh Chử Gia hài tử. Phụ thân vì rèn luyện hắn, cũng đành phải đem sư phó mời về đến trong nhà. Cũng may hắn ở đây võ học thượng còn có chút thiên phú, mấy năm trôi qua, cái này Tam đệ thân thể cũng là kiện khang rất nhiều, trong tay binh khí cũng vũ mà giống khuông giống dạng.

Lần này phụ thân đem Tam đệ cũng gọi đã đến thư phòng, xem ra là ý định mượn lần này nãi nãi đưa ma cơ hội đem Chử Gia dời đi.

"Phụ thân, nãi nãi đưa ma ngày gần, hoàng đế này còn không có đồng ý xuống, sợ là không nghĩ cho đi."

Nghe Chử Lăng Thiên nói như vậy, Chử Hạ trong nội tâm cũng có như vậy ý tưởng, mà hắn cũng nghĩ đến cái này đưa tang đội ngũ mặc dù có thể dùng mang lên đại bộ phận gia đinh, nhưng là nhà này trung tài sản vẫn là một lần mang không hết .

"Phụ thân, nếu như hoàng đế này không muốn cho đi, sợ cũng là bởi vì ta, không bằng khiến cho ta lưu lại, cũng tốt xử lý trong kinh còn lại sự vụ." Đứng ở một bên Chử Dương suy nghĩ lại muốn, đưa ra ý nghĩ của mình. Hắn không có từ qua quân, cũng không có cùng Chử Gia Quân đám binh sĩ trải qua chiến trường, cho dù hắn hiện tại đi quân doanh làm cái tướng sĩ, cũng là không thể đủ phục chúng , còn không như tiếp tục lưu lại cái này trong kinh thành nghĩ biện pháp đem tận khả năng hơn gia tài vận ra khỏi thành bên ngoài.

"Không được."

Ngồi ở thượng đầu Chử Hạ muốn cũng không nghĩ liền bác bỏ.

Chử Vân Thần gặp mấy người đều là mặt mày ủ rũ, tiến lên một bước, nói: "Không nếu vẫn ta lưu lại, hoàng đế đối với ta cũng không có ý tưởng, cái này trong kinh sự vụ ta cũng có thể giúp đỡ nổi, Tam đệ sẽ theo lấy phụ thân cùng đại ca ly khai, ta làm tốt đến tiếp sau sự tình cũng sẽ nghĩ biện pháp cùng các ngươi sẽ cùng."

Một mực đứng ở một bên không nói chuyện Chử Lăng Thiên không biết là nghĩ tới điều gì, cũng tán thành Chử Vân Thần đề nghị. Chử Hạ nghĩ đến so về đem không hề kinh nghiệm thực chiến Chử Dương lưu lại, Chử Vân Thần đích thật là thí sinh tốt nhất, cũng đành phải đồng ý xuống.

Đàm phán hảo ngày mai tảo triều diện thánh đối sách, mấy người lúc này mới lần lượt ly khai thư phòng, Chử Lăng Thiên cùng Chử Vân Thần cùng nhau ly khai, trên đường hắn một mực ở nói bóng nói gió hỏi đến về Hà Văn Uyên sự tình, Chử Vân Thần trong nội tâm tuy có chút ít bực mình, nhưng đến cùng không có cự tuyệt đại ca mà nói.

"Vân Thần, ngươi cái này bằng hữu có thể từng nói qua năm nào tuổi bao nhiêu?"

"Chưa từng nhắc tới."

"Vậy có vô sở trường?"

Chử Vân Thần đang muốn nói không có, đột nhiên nhớ tới biên quan lúc Hà Văn Uyên tại Phế Ốc biểu hiện, liền đem chuyện này đầu đuôi gốc ngọn cùng huynh trưởng nói.

Chử Lăng Thiên nghe xong, trong nội tâm một hồi kích động, hai tay nắm ở Nhị đệ bả vai, trịnh trọng chuyện lạ nói: "Nhị đệ, nhớ rõ nhất định phải đem ngươi cái này bằng hữu giữ ở bên người, đừng làm cho hắn ly khai."

Chử Vân Thần nghe được kỳ quái, nhưng cũng là gật đầu ứng, nghe đại ca vừa nói như vậy, hắn mới nhớ tới người nọ cũng là có có thể sẽ ly khai . Hồi kinh đến một đoạn này ngày hai người gặp mặt cũng nói chỉ là mấy câu, hắn không có xách, người nọ cũng không có nói lên sẽ rời đi, hai người tựa hồ cũng cố ý lảng tránh cái đề tài này.

Cũng không biết người nọ bây giờ là đang làm cái gì.

"Hắt xì!"

Bị nhớ thương Hà Văn Uyên đánh cho một cái không lớn không nhỏ hắt xì, hắn vuốt vuốt cái mũi, trong nội tâm ngược lại chưa phát giác ra kỳ quái, dù sao dĩ vãng hắn tại Địa Phủ ở bên trong lúc khi rảnh rỗi ngươi có người ở sau lưng nhắc tới hắn, cũng không quá đáng là mấy nhảy mũi sự tình, hắn cũng cũng không cùng những người phàm tục kia bình thường so đo.

"Diên Nhi, như thế nào đây?" Nhìn thấy chợt hiện vào cửa phòng con rắn nhỏ, hắn lại uống một ngụm trong tay trà, mở miệng hỏi.

"Biểu ca, Diên Nhi tìm được cái kia hơi thở!"

"Nói một chút coi."

"Hôm qua, Diên Nhi theo đuôi cái kia Tể tướng cùng gã sai vặt kia một đường tiến vào hoàng cung, trên đường đi đều không có cảm thấy được khí tức. Bất quá, đẳng hai người kia tiến vào hậu hoa viên gặp được hoàng đế, Diên Nhi lại cảm thấy cái loại này khí tức liền quay chung quanh tại vị hoàng đế kia bên người một thiếu niên trên người. Diên Nhi không dám tiến lên nữa, cái kia khí tức bóp Diên Nhi không thở nổi, cho nên Diên Nhi sẽ trở lại rồi."

Hà Văn Uyên vỗ vỗ cằm, nghĩ thầm quả là thế, yêu quái này sợ là bám vào trên thân người vận may hơi thở không ngoài lộ, chỉ có tại chuyển di túc thể cùng có chỗ động tác lúc, khí tức mới có thể tiết ra ngoài. Có thể làm được như thế, chỉ sợ cũng có đã ngoài ngàn năm đạo hạnh yêu quái rồi.

Xem ra nếu là hiện tại Chử Gia chuyển di, hắn cũng chỉ có thể tạm thời cùng bọn họ mỗi người đi một ngả rồi, giữ lại một cái ngàn năm yêu quái tại thế gian luôn không tốt . Liếc qua ngồi ở một bên vô tri vô giác con rắn nhỏ yêu, Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm thầm nghĩ, có lẽ có thể đem Diên Nhi ở lại Chử Vân Thần bên người, nếu là người nọ xảy ra chuyện cũng tốt mau chóng thông tri hắn.

Nghĩ đến đây, Hà Văn Uyên cười nhìn về phía tiểu hoa xà, nói: "Diên Nhi, ta cho ngươi tìm chuyện làm, như thế nào?"

Diên Nhi bản năng cảm thấy cái này tiên nhân hôm nay khuôn mặt tươi cười có chút sấm nhân, kiên trì không có trực tiếp đáp ứng: "Biểu ca, ngươi nói trước đi nói xem."

Đệ 14 chương rừng trúc

"Khấu khấu."

Đêm qua thật vất vả đem Địa Phủ đọng lại mấy ngày công văn tiêu diệt sạch sẽ, cái này sáng sớm mới khó khăn lắm trở lại nhân gian Hà Văn Uyên đối với cái này không vội không chậm tiếng đập cửa oán niệm rất nặng. Đừng tưởng rằng Thần Tiên lợi hại như vậy, hắn cũng là cần nghỉ ngơi được không nào! Cũng mặc kệ hắn như thế nào trên giường cuồn cuộn, cái này bên tai thanh âm chính là lái đi không được, làm cho hắn chỉ phải bò người lên.

Mãnh liệt một mở cửa phòng, Hà Văn Uyên liền cùng ngoài cửa Chử Lăng Thiên đánh cho cái đối mặt, hai người mắt to trừng đôi mắt nhỏ một hồi lâu thời gian, cái này Hà Văn Uyên mới phản ứng tới cái này ngoại trạm lấy chính là ai.

"Ách, nguyên lai là chử đại công tước tử, mời đến."

Đem người lĩnh vào cửa, thuận tiện hoán nha hoàn dâng trà. Cái này Chử Lăng Thiên đến khiến cho hắn cảm giác rất là kỳ quái, theo lý thuyết hai người bọn họ bất quá là thấy một lần mặt, cái này Chử Gia đại thiếu gia làm sao lại nghĩ lấy sáng sớm đến hắn nơi đây đi dạo.

"Không biết chử đại công tước tử tới nơi này là vì chuyện gì?"

"Hà công tử khách khí, gọi ta Lăng Thiên là được. Lăng Thiên hôm nay đến đây, chủ yếu cũng là muốn nhờ cậy Hà công tử một sự kiện."

Đem người cất bước về sau, Hà Văn Uyên vẫn còn âm thầm nghi hoặc, sao cái này Chử Vân Thần đại ca sẽ đưa ra như vậy một điều thỉnh cầu. Không nói trước hắn đối với Chử Lăng Thiên đến nói không lại là một cái không...lắm quen thuộc ngoại nhân, đơn liền Chử Vân Thần cái này bề ngoài nhìn xem liền so với hắn cái này tiểu thân thể rắn chắc chút ít, như thế nào đến phiên hắn đến bảo hộ.

Bất quá, từ nơi này Chử Lăng Thiên trong miệng biết được hôm nay tảo triều Chử Hạ đang tại đủ loại quan lại mặt thỉnh cầu có thể phản hồi tổ phòng là lão mẫu hạ táng. Cũng may Chử Hạ trước đưa ra đem Chử Vân Thần lưu ở kinh thành cung cấp kia phân công, mới khiến cho cái kia đế vương miễn cưỡng đồng ý thỉnh cầu của hắn, cũng đáp ứng đem Chử Dương vào cung sự tình kéo dài đến ba năm tang kỳ về sau. Hà Văn Uyên nghĩ thầm, như vậy an bài cũng tốt, ít nhất hắn có thể kịp thời cam đoan Chử Vân Thần trong cơ thể tiên khí không tiết ra ngoài, lại có thể xử lý cái này trong kinh yêu nghiệt. Bất quá chỉ như vậy thứ nhất, hắn hôm qua phái đi ra Diên Nhi phải gọi đã trở về.

Không tệ, đêm qua hắn giao cho Diên Nhi nhiệm vụ chính là đến cái kia Chử Vân Thần bên người đi làm cái nha hoàn, vì thế hắn còn dạy này tiểu hoa xà mị hoặc thuật pháp, chính là vì cam đoan Chử Vân Thần có thể đem người lưu lại.

Liếc mắt bên cạnh không có một bóng người gian phòng, từ khi hắn mãnh liệt yêu cầu đem Diên Nhi phân đến phòng khác về sau, cái này Diên Nhi liền đem đến phòng kế. Dĩ vãng muốn nàng làm cái gì đều biếng nhác không động dậy nổi, lần này ngược lại là chịu khó, hôm qua nói sự tình, cái này hôm nay sáng sớm liền không thấy bóng dáng. Bất quá nghĩ đến cái kia Chử Vân Thần cũng không phải cái ham sắc đẹp chi nhân, liền nhìn Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn vài vạn năm đến cũng không có giữ lại một cái tiên nga tại bên người liền có thể biết rồi. Nhưng mà, Hà Văn Uyên nhưng là muốn rò hơi có chút.

Lại nói cái kia Diên Nhi cũng đúng là một sáng sớm bỏ chạy đến Chử Vân Thần cửa phòng đi chắn người, vừa thấy người mở cửa liền dính đi lên, giả bộ được một bộ đáng thương bộ dạng, nhanh dắt lấy hắn ống quần tranh thủ đồng tình.

"Nhị thiếu gia, van cầu ngươi lưu lại Diên Nhi a, Diên Nhi cái kia Văn Uyên biểu ca muốn đem Diên Nhi đuổi đi."

Cái kia như nước trong veo mắt to vụt sáng vụt sáng , óng ánh nước mắt súc tại trong mắt đem rơi không rơi, nếu là người bên ngoài nhìn như vậy một cô nương khóc đến lê hoa đái vũ, không chừng sẽ thêm đau lòng đâu rồi, đáng tiếc nàng đây là đang Chử Vân Thần trước mặt. Chử Vân Thần mộc lấy khuôn mặt, vẻn vẹn là đem cái này 'Biểu ca' tình huống hỏi cái rõ ràng.

Diên Nhi trong thâm tâm bĩu môi đầy mình bất mãn, đêm qua Hà Văn Uyên rõ ràng nói rõ cái này Chử Vân Thần còn là một dễ nói chuyện chủ. Thế nhưng là hôm nay, nàng đều ở đây ở bên trong quỳ hồi lâu, cũng khóc hồi lâu, người này sao liền một câu quan tâm đều không có, chẳng qua là níu lấy Hà Văn Uyên 'Biểu ca' sự tình hỏi lung tung này kia.

"Diên Nhi cô nương nói là ngươi muốn để lại ở chỗ này của ta làm cái nha hoàn?"

Diên Nhi nghe xong đã cảm thấy có hi vọng, liên tục không ngừng gật đầu, nói: "Đúng vậy a, Nhị thiếu gia cùng ta gia biểu ca là bằng hữu, nếu là Nhị thiếu gia ngài đem Diên Nhi lưu làm nha hoàn, chắc hẳn biểu ca cũng sẽ không chỉ trích Diên Nhi hoa cúc khuê nữ lão ỷ lại người ta quý phủ không đi. Diên Nhi thật sự không muốn về gia hương đi, chỗ đó đều đã không có thân nhân. Huống hồ, Diên Nhi đã sớm đôi Nhị thiếu gia..."

Diên Nhi quỳ ở nơi đó nhăn nhó một hồi cũng không nói ra miệng, đỏ lên một tờ khuôn mặt tươi cười cẩn thận từng li từng tí ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua, khi nàng phát hiện Chử Vân Thần rõ ràng là suy nghĩ sự tình khác thần sắc lúc, trên mặt điểm này ngượng ngùng lập tức biến mất sạch sẽ, trong nội tâm còn không ngừng thầm mắng, bạch lãng phí nàng diễn kịch.

Chử Vân Thần cũng không phải để ý cô nương này trong nội tâm suy nghĩ cái gì, hắn chú ý chính là Hà Văn Uyên cùng Diên Nhi quan hệ của hai người, tại lúc trước Diên Nhi mới vào Chử Phủ lúc nhìn hắn hai người gọi thẳng kỳ danh, còn tưởng rằng hai người quan hệ thân mật. Trải qua vừa rồi Diên Nhi vừa nói như vậy, hắn mới biết được là mình nghĩ đến bất công rồi. Trong nội tâm áp lực hồi lâu cảm giác rốt cục phai nhạt chút ít, mà ngay cả khóe miệng cũng nhiễm lên nụ cười thản nhiên.

"Cũng thế, ta sau đó cùng biểu ca ngươi nói chuyện."

Quỳ gối Chử Vân Thần bên chân Diên Nhi đã đắm chìm tại thanh nhã thoải mái dễ chịu tiên khí trung không thể tự kềm chế, đột nghe thấy Chử Vân Thần lên tiếng cũng là kinh ngạc nhảy dựng, nghĩ thầm cái này Chử Vân Thần mặc dù không có trực tiếp lưu nàng lại, cũng là đem sự tình đáp ứng rồi, trong nội tâm một hồi vui mừng.

Nếu là sau này ngày ngày có thể hấp thu cái này trong veo tiên khí, thật là có bao nhiêu tốt.

Diên Nhi tại lui ra thời điểm như trước lưu luyến không rời, tại cửa ra vào tham luyến một hồi lâu mới ngượng ngùng rời đi. Lần này đến Hà Văn Uyên phòng, đã bị người trước mắt hoá trang lại càng hoảng sợ.

"Tiên nhân ngươi đây là?"

Hà Văn Uyên gặp Diên Nhi rốt cục trở về, đang muốn lối ra liền gặp tiểu hoa xà chỉ vào đầu của hắn nén cười, là tốt rồi giống như hắn hôm nay trên đầu sừng dài bình thường. Gặp Diên Nhi huyễn hóa ra một mặt thủy kính, hắn liền quay đầu tùy ý mà liếc qua. Cái nhìn này cũng không rất cao minh, cái kia thủy kính trung đỡ đòn một đầu cây hoa mào gà kiểu tóc nam tử là hắn sao? !

Diên Nhi gặp Hà Văn Uyên cũng sững sờ ở này ở bên trong, rốt cục nhịn không được, cười ra tiếng.

"Ha ha ha — "

Hà Văn Uyên hắc lấy khuôn mặt, vừa nghĩ tới mình chính là đỡ đòn như vậy một kiểu tóc gặp Chử Lăng Thiên đã cảm thấy ngực hậm hực, nhìn lên trước mắt cười đến trước ngưỡng sau trở mình xà yêu càng là hận không thể cho nàng chút giáo huấn. Đúng lúc này, sau lưng một cổ khói xanh bốc lên, đầu to thổ địa cái kia đầu to lớn tỉ lệ xuất hiện trước ở trước mặt của hắn.

"Tiểu tiên thổ địa, bái kiến Diêm Vương."

"Đứng lên đi, chuyện gì?" Hà Văn Uyên mộc nghiêm mặt vì chính mình làm một cái giữ sự trong sạch thuật, mà hắn bên cạnh Diên Nhi cũng thức thời ngậm miệng lại, ngồi ở một bên giả bộ được thật là nhu thuận.

Cái kia đầu to thổ địa cương trực đứng dậy liền sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, cũng may phản ứng coi như nhanh, lập tức trả lời: "Khởi bẩm thượng tiên, tiểu tiên hôm nay ở ngoài thành trăm dặm một gậy trúc lâm ở chỗ sâu trong cảm thấy được yêu khí, đặc (biệt) đến báo cho biết."

Ngoài thành? Chẳng lẽ không phải cùng một cái yêu quái?

"Đã biết, ngươi đi xuống trước đi."

"Vâng, tiểu tiên cáo lui."

Thành này bên ngoài xuất hiện yêu khí, xem ra có tất yếu đi xem một cái, vừa quay đầu lại chống lại Diên Nhi hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng bộ dạng, Hà Văn Uyên nổi lên ý xấu.

"Ngươi trong phòng ở lại đó."

Biết rõ cái này tiểu hoa xà tính tình khiêu thoát : nhanh nhẹn, gặp gỡ đi ra ngoài sự tình luôn rất hưng phấn một cái, hắn lúc này đây liền hết lần này tới lần khác không mang theo nàng đi, dùng giải tâm đầu phiền muộn chi khí.

Dọc theo đường Hà Văn Uyên nghĩ tới hắn đi ra ngoài lúc trước Diên Nhi cao cao mân mê miệng, trong nội tâm liền thật là sảng khoái, bất quá quay đầu lại ngẫm lại chính mình mấy trăm tuổi người, còn cùng một cái một tuổi cũng không có đến xà yêu đưa khí, cũng thật là không có phong độ. Tự mình kiểm nghiệm một phen về sau, Hà Văn Uyên như cũ cỡi ngựa hướng thành đi ra ngoài.

Mà Chử Phủ đầu kia, Hà Văn Uyên vừa ra khỏi cửa đã có người đưa hắn mượn mã ra ngoài một chuyện nói cho Chử Vân Thần. Huy thối liễu hạ nhân, Chử Vân Thần nghĩ nghĩ khi đó hồi kinh trên đường chuyện đã xảy ra, vừa quay đầu cũng hướng về chuồng ngựa đi đến.

Dựa theo đầu to thổ địa chỉ phương hướng, Hà Văn Uyên rất nhanh liền gặp được cái rừng trúc kia. Phương này một bước vào liền cảm giác được rõ ràng yêu khí theo rừng trúc ở chỗ sâu trong phát ra, như cẩn thận phân biệt, còn có thể phân biệt ra cái kia trong không khí một tia mùi máu tươi. Hà Văn Uyên ánh mắt rùng mình, nhanh hơn tốc độ hướng rừng trúc ở chỗ sâu trong tiến đến.

Càng đi ở chỗ sâu trong đi, xung quanh cây trúc càng là tráng kiện, lại về phía trước, trước mắt liền sáng tỏ thông suốt đứng lên, một người mặc huyền hắc y bào nam tử xuất hiện ở trước mắt của hắn, phiêu dật tóc dài trung cái kia một dúm màu đỏ như máu tóc lộ ra rất là phát triển. Hà Văn Uyên tập trung nhìn vào, nam tử này chung quanh cây trúc phần lớn bị lột bỏ hơn phân nửa, mà ở trên là tươi mới bén nhọn trúc tiêm, có chút trúc trên ngọn còn nhuộm vết máu, đỏ tươi đỏ tươi , vừa nhìn chính là vừa nhiễm lên đi không lâu.

Hà Văn Uyên cái chốt lập tức thất, từng bước một tới gần cái kia đứng ở nơi đó vẫn không nhúc nhích yêu quái. Tên nam tử kia tựa hồ cảm thấy được Hà Văn Uyên tới gần, xoay người một cái liền đem một chút trúc kiếm nhắm ngay Hà Văn Uyên cổ họng.

Cho tới giờ khắc này, Hà Văn Uyên mới chính diện chống lại người này từng tại trên chợ bái kiến nam tử, một đôi hỏa diễm giống như sáng màu đỏ con mắt lệnh hắn hai mắt tỏa sáng. Nhưng cũng chỉ là một cái chớp mắt mà thôi, Hà Văn Uyên chính muốn mở miệng nói chuyện, trước mắt nam tử cứ như vậy hai mắt nhắm nghiền, đầu nghiêng một cái, thân thể cứ như vậy dần dần hạ xuống. Hà Văn Uyên lập tức lách mình né qua mũi kiếm, thò tay đem người ôm vào trong ngực, miễn cho người này đụng vào sau lưng trúc tiêm.

Hà Văn Uyên cái này mới phát hiện, vừa rồi nghe thấy được mùi máu tươi không chỉ là theo những cái...kia đã đoạn cây trúc thượng truyền đến , càng có một chút là lai nguyên ở trong lòng ngực của hắn nam tử này trước ngực.

Lấy tay nhẹ dò xét thoáng một phát trong ngực yêu quái mạch đập, chỉ cảm thấy cái này yêu nội tức hỗn loạn không chịu nổi, yêu lực hỗn loạn, chỉ sợ đây cũng là vì sao không thể nhận để tự nhiên nguyên nhân chỗ. Nhẹ nhàng xốc lên bị cắt vỡ góc áo, nam tử ngực một cái ngột lớn lên miệng vết thương liền ra hiện ở trước mặt của hắn, miệng vết thương chung quanh đúng là hiện ra tử hắc.

Hà Văn Uyên cau mày qua loa vì kia làm một cái {trị liệu thuật}, thế nhưng là hiệu quả không tốt. Châm chước phía dưới, hắn vẫn là đem chính mình bộ phận tiên khí độ cho hôn mê bất tỉnh nam tử. Một hồi ánh sáng màu xanh qua đi, hắn nam tử trong ngực biến mất, thay vào đó là một cái nhỏ gầy màu đen Xiêm La miêu, Hà Văn Uyên kìm lòng không được xoa cái này mèo đen cái trán cái kia bôi màu đỏ bộ lông, nhìn xem ngược lại là cực kỳ giống nữ tử cái trán chu sa.

Từ lúc phiên chợ trung vô tình gặp được lúc, hắn cũng đã cảm thấy được cái này miêu yêu khí hơi thở tinh khiết, chắc hẳn cũng là không có hại hơn người , đối với đồng dạng là từng bước một tu luyện đến tận đây Hà Văn Uyên mà nói, tự nhiên minh bạch trong đó gian khổ. Hôm nay cái này miêu yêu gặp nạn, Hà Văn Uyên liền cũng ra tay giúp thượng một đám, coi như là làm việc thiện.

Ôm trong ngực ngủ say mèo đen, Hà Văn Uyên quay người lại liền đối mặt Chử Vân Thần một đôi thâm trầm con mắt.

Trong lòng của hắn "Lộp bộp" một tiếng, nghĩ thầm: không phải là chứng kiến vừa rồi một màn kia đi à nha?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tiểu kịch trường:

Môi cá nhám tác giả: ngươi đây cũng thu lưu xà lại cứu miêu , là muốn khai vườn bách thú sao?

Hà Văn Uyên: đây không phải ngươi viết đấy sao? ! Còn có, ta mấy trăm tuổi tuổi rồi, rõ ràng cùng một cái một tuổi không đến hài tử gây khó dễ, tác giả, ngươi không biết là quá không có nhân đạo sao?

Môi cá nhám tác giả: ╮(╯▽╰)╭ ngươi thế nào không nói ta còn muốn ngươi cùng đại ngươi mấy vạn tuổi Thiên Tôn nói yêu thương đâu này?

Chử Vân Thần: ... ( đây là nằm thương Thiên Tôn )

Đệ 15 chương Tây Càn

Trầm mặc có khi có thể làm cho người ta mang đến càng lớn áp lực, nói đúng là Hà Văn Uyên bây giờ cảm thụ.

Mắt thấy Chử Vân Thần từng bước một hướng hắn đến gần, lại không nói được lời nào, Hà Văn Uyên cái này trong nội tâm thật đúng là bất ổn nhảy loạn, ánh mắt cũng không biết là nhìn về phía ở đâu. Cái này luôn tại Chử Vân Thần trước mặt phạm kinh sợ đích thói quen thật đúng là không tốt, như là trước kia còn có thể lừa gạt mình là vì mặt này trước chi nhân là Thiên Tôn chuyển thế, muốn mời hắn tôn hắn, nhưng này ở chung lâu rồi cái kia vài phần đôi như vậy tiếp đất tức giận Thiên Tôn cũng thực không sinh ra vài phần kính sợ đến.

"Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?" Hà Văn Uyên quyết định trước một bước đánh vỡ trầm mặc, mở miệng dò hỏi.

Chử Vân Thần dừng một chút, đem thân thể nhường ra nửa phần lộ ra bên cạnh chín vân mã, gặp Hà Văn Uyên không hề động làm, hắn liền đưa tay đưa tới trước mặt của hắn.

Cái này quen thuộc động tác làm sao không biết người trước mắt ý tứ, Hà Văn Uyên lỗ tai có chút đốt, không xác định nhỏ giọng nói ra: "Hôm nay tự chính mình có mã, ngươi cái này là vì sao?"

Chử Vân Thần hiển nhiên không có ý định buông tha hắn, giữ chặt tay của hắn đưa hắn dắt đến cạnh yên ngựa thượng. Hà Văn Uyên gặp tránh không khỏi, cũng đành phải lên cái này chín vân lưng ngựa.

Gặp người ngồi vững vàng rồi, Chử Vân Thần mới mở miệng nói ra: "Ngươi cỡi ngựa kỹ thuật vốn cũng không giai, lại một tay ôm cái này miêu, sợ là sẽ phải đem chính mình quẳng xuống mã đi, còn không như như vậy an toàn chút ít."

Hà Văn Uyên rụt cổ một cái, tuy biết nói cái này Chử Vân Thần nói lời hắn cũng phản bác không được, nhưng cảm giác lấy hai nam nhân cùng kỵ một con ngựa đến cùng có chút kỳ quái.

"Ngươi liền không có gì muốn hỏi hay sao?" Đường trở về lên, Hà Văn Uyên còn không có nhịn xuống, gãi trong ngực Kitty, tâm thần bất định hỏi thăm lên tiếng.

"Hỏi ngươi như thế nào đã sẽ bắt quỷ lại sẽ hàng yêu?"

Hà Văn Uyên thoáng cái không có kịp phản ứng, lúc này mới nhớ tới lúc trước tại biên quan lúc, Chử Vân Thần bọn hắn lầm đem cái kia Phế Ốc trung Diên Nhi đã coi như là Lệ Quỷ. Trong lòng của hắn có thể thẳng kêu oan uổng, hắn cũng không hàng yêu a. Đột nhiên nhớ tới cái kia hoàng cung tể tướng phủ hai đầu chui thần bí yêu quái, Hà Văn Uyên cũng cảm giác được cái này thế gian thật sâu ác ý. Hắn rõ ràng là một cái Diêm Vương, theo lý thuyết cũng có thể xem như chuyên trách bắt quỷ , nhưng là yêu quái này một cái hai cái hướng trong tay hắn nhảy, hắn có thể có biện pháp nào. Hiện tại hắn điều này có thể xem như bắt chó đi cày xen vào việc của người khác sao?

Hà Văn Uyên cúi đầu tiếp tục gãi cái kia một khối địa phương miêu cọng lông, cảm giác mình cái này trương phá miệng liền là vô dụng, rõ ràng cho mình đào lớn như vậy một cái hố, quả nhiên vừa rồi cái này mèo đen biến hóa một màn vẫn bị Chử Vân Thần thấy được.

"Ha ha, hiểu sơ... Ngươi sẽ không sợ?"

"Vậy là ngươi người sao?"

"Ta tự nhiên là người á." Hà Văn Uyên trong lòng chấn động, liên tục không ngừng mở miệng nói tiếp, chỉ sợ Chử Vân Thần không tin.

"Vậy liền không thành vấn đề. Nhìn ngươi tay này trung miêu yêu giống như là bị tổn thương, cũng không biết cái này bình thường kim sang thuốc có tác dụng hay không."

"Được phép hữu dụng."

Cái này đều bị nhìn thấy, Hà Văn Uyên tâm ngược lại là không hiểu buông xuống, nghĩ đến cái này Thiên Tôn chuyển thế tiếp nhận năng lực cũng là không tầm thường. Thử hỏi có cái nào phàm nhân có bổn sự này tại biết rõ người bên cạnh không thể tầm thường so sánh thời điểm còn có thể bình tĩnh đối mặt. Bất quá hắn cái này tâm vẫn còn có chút chột dạ, kỳ thật nói chính hắn là "Người", vậy cũng là không phải giả vờ, chẳng qua là lời này chưa nói cố gắng hết sức cũng là sự thật, hắn đến cùng cũng không có thể xem như một phàm nhân.

Hà Văn Uyên dùng sức mà gãi miêu cọng lông, giữa lông mày đã ra động tác kết.

"Đúng rồi, ngươi buông tha cái này chỉ mèo đen a, nhanh ngốc rồi."

"!"

Trải qua cái này một nhắc nhở, Hà Văn Uyên cái này mới phát hiện mình trong ngực mèo đen đã nhăn lại lông mày, mà hắn một mực gãi cái kia nhanh cái ót đều có thể trông thấy hồng nhạt làn da rồi. Hắn có thể tưởng tượng, nếu không phải cái này miêu yêu bị thương hôn mê, có thể hay không sớm đã nhảy dựng lên sáng móng vuốt, hắn lập tức thu tay không dám lại giày vò tổn thương hoạn.

Hà Văn Uyên mờ ám đều bị Chử Vân Thần nhìn ở trong mắt, thấy kia người chấn kinh bình thường đem mèo đen kéo vào trong ngực, ánh mắt cũng nhu hòa vài phần.

Từ khi hai người tại biên quan gặp mặt về sau, cái này Hà Văn Uyên thường xuyên có thể hấp dẫn chú ý của hắn, dù cho đối phương chẳng qua là ngồi trong phòng nhẹ chước tiểu rượu, hắn cũng có thể tại hơi nghiêng nhìn ra thần, nếu không phải thần sắc hắn không thay đổi, chỉ sợ cũng sẽ bị nhìn đi ra . Ngay từ đầu bất quá là bởi vì người này tướng mạo cùng hắn trong ấn tượng cái vị kia ân nhân cứu mạng "Hà đạo trưởng" có chút tương tự mới dễ dàng như thế liền đem người ở lại biên quan trong phủ, hiện tại hồi tưởng lại, sợ cũng có cặp kia thanh tịnh con mắt một nửa công lao.

Hai người đi đến ngoài cửa thành, Hà Văn Uyên nói cái gì cũng muốn xuống ngựa vào thành, Chử Vân Thần cũng không có ngăn lại, hai người tất cả dắt một con ngựa, cứ như vậy tại phiên chợ trung chậm rãi đi trở về Chử Phủ.

Vừa về tới Chử Phủ Hà Văn Uyên liền như một làn khói chui vào gian phòng của mình, mà Chử Vân Thần nhìn xem trong viện tử này mang lý mang ngoại chuẩn bị đưa ma công việc bọn hạ nhân, vốn tốt hơn vài phần tâm tình lại một lần ngã xuống thung lũng. Giương mắt nhìn thấy hành lang đi về trước qua Chử Dương, Chử Vân Thần liền tiến lên gọi lại người.

Chử Dương vừa quay đầu thấy là Chử Vân Thần, liền tiến lên hành lễ, mặc dù tính toán cung kính, nhưng ở huynh đệ tầm đó cũng coi như xa cách.

"Tam đệ, các ngươi thời gian gì đi?"

Chử Dương mấp máy môi, hồi đáp: "Đại khái là ngày mai giờ mẹo."

Chính là ngày mai sao.

Chử Vân Thần ánh mắt ám thêm vài phần, không cần phải nhiều lời nữa liền quay người trở về gian phòng của mình. Tuy nhiên lưu ở kinh thành là chính bản thân hắn nói ra, nhưng là không thể đủ tiễn đưa nãi nãi cuối cùng đoạn đường cũng là trong lòng của hắn tiếc nuối.

Bên kia, một tiến gian phòng Hà Văn Uyên liền đem đóng cửa lên, đem trong ngực bị thương hiện ra nguyên hình miêu yêu bỏ vào trên giường của mình. Vừa rồi hắn độ cái kia một ngụm tiên khí đến khiến cho cái này miêu yêu nội tức vững vàng một ít, xem tình huống, sợ là đến trong đêm có thể tỉnh táo lại rồi. Mà cái này ngoại thương cũng không quá đáng chính là ngực một chỗ kiếm thương, chỉ cần hắn đi hái cái mấy uống thuốc, nghĩ đến cũng không phải vấn đề lớn.

Quả nhiên như hắn sở liệu, cùng ngày trong đêm cái này mèo đen ngay tại một mảnh hắc ám trung mở ra nó màu đỏ con mắt, trong cơ thể mơ hồ lưu động tiên khí chậm chạp mà chải vuốt lấy hỗn loạn không chịu nổi nội tức, hắn lại vẫn điều tức một phen, lúc này mới biến ảo thành hình người.

Tây Càn mở hai mắt ra ngồi dậy, đang muốn dò xét cái này lạ lẫm gian phòng, liền có một người mở cửa đi đến.

"Ngươi đã tỉnh? Ngươi là ai nha, tại sao lại tới nơi này nha? Lại là từ đâu đến nha?"

Một vị cô nương mở cửa đi đến, cũng gấp lấy không đốt đèn, vừa thấy hắn tỉnh thật hưng phấn mà chạy đến bên giường đối với hắn hỏi một nhóm lớn vấn đề.

Miêu nhìn ban đêm năng lực vốn là trội hơn bình thường động vật, cho dù chỉ ở cái này nhàn nhạt ánh trăng ở bên trong, Tây Càn cũng có thể thấy rõ cô nương kia một đôi ngập nước mắt to, cho đã mắt mới lạ, như là gặp được cái gì hiếm có đồ chơi tựa như. Tây Càn trên mặt không hiện, trên tay lại súc yêu lực, trước mắt vị cô nương này rõ ràng chính là một cái tu hành thời gian ngắn ngủi xà yêu, bằng hắn bây giờ yêu lực, nếu là động thủ, ngược lại vẫn có thể đủ đem đánh lui .

"Đây là nơi nào?"

"Nơi này là Chử Phủ, là biểu ca ta mang ngươi trở về."

"Biểu ca?"

Tây Càn ám một hồi muốn, trí nhớ của hắn dừng lại tại cái kia trong một cái rừng trúc, cuối cùng nhìn thấy chính là cái kia đang mặc thâm quầng áo dài nam tử, chẳng lẽ xà yêu kia nói rất đúng người nọ?

"Đúng vậy a, biểu ca ta là một tiên nhân, hắn đem ngươi theo ngoài thành mang về, hắn trước khi đi còn dặn dò ta, nói ngươi sẽ ở hôm nay trong đêm tỉnh lại, để cho ta tối nay ở ngoài cửa trông coi. Đối đãi ngươi tỉnh lại, sẽ đem thuốc giao cho ngươi, có ăn hay không liền nhìn ngươi rồi."

Diên Nhi gặp người này tiếp nhận chai thuốc, tại chóp mũi ngửi một cái liền sắc mặt cổ quái, cũng không biết phải không thức chai này thuốc Đông y vật vẫn là thuốc này xảy ra điều gì sai lầm. Chính muốn mở miệng, lúc này sau lưng dâng lên một đám khói xanh, Hà Văn Uyên liền từ trung đi ra.

"Biểu ca, hắn tỉnh. Có thể hắn còn không có nói cho Diên Nhi tên của hắn."

"Tỉnh là tốt rồi."

Hà Văn Uyên gặp nam tử này nắm chai thuốc theo dõi hắn, làm như nói ra suy nghĩ của mình liền lại để cho bên người Diên Nhi trước lui ra ngoài. Thẳng đến Diên Nhi rốt cục lưu luyến đóng cửa phòng, hắn lập tức ở trong phòng thiết lập cấm chế, nói: "Nói đi, ngươi tới kinh thành làm cái gì."

Tây Càn cũng không có trực tiếp trả lời Hà Văn Uyên vấn đề, mà là theo dõi hắn nhìn hồi lâu, hỏi: "Ngươi là Thần Tiên?"

"Tự nhiên."

"Có thể nhận thức Nguyệt lão?"

Hà Văn Uyên không có lập tức nói tiếp, trước mắt cái này miêu yêu thật là kỳ quái, bình thường yêu quái thấy Thần Tiên tự nhiên có một phần trời sinh sợ hãi, thật giống như Diên Nhi mới gặp gỡ hắn lúc sợ tới mức trốn ở một góc lạnh run. Mà trước mặt hắn cái này con mèo yêu tuy nhiên cũng có trên trăm năm tu vị, nhưng đến cùng vẫn là chỉ yêu, lại không có chút nào sợ hãi, điều này làm hắn hết sức ngạc nhiên.

Lại nghe xong hắn cái này vấn đề, làm hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới, lúc trước cái kia Thiên Đình ở bên trong từng xông vào qua một cái yêu, đem Nguyệt lão cái kia nhân duyên điện đập phá cái nhảo nhoẹt. Về sau nghe cái kia Mạnh Bà nói, tựa hồ cái kia quấy rối yêu quái chính là một cái tu vị không đến ngàn năm miêu yêu.

Hà Văn Uyên lại đột nhiên nhớ tới trước đó vài ngày tại trên chợ gặp phải cái kia cực giống Nguyệt lão phàm nhân, vốn tưởng rằng chẳng qua là nhìn lầm rồi, hôm nay xem ra đó chính là Nguyệt lão chuyển thế a. Nghĩ đến đây, cái này miêu yêu hôm nay đi tới nơi này thế gian kinh thành nguyên nhân, hắn cũng có thể đại khái đoán được.

"Ngươi chính là cái kia to gan lớn mật xông thượng Thiên Đình, đập phá nhân duyên điện miêu yêu?"

"... Phải "

Hà Văn Uyên lúc này mới cầm mắt cẩn thận đánh giá đến trước mắt cái này con mèo yêu. Hắn nhiều ít cũng có thể đoán được cái này miêu yêu cùng Nguyệt lão ở giữa gút mắc, bất quá là cái kia Nguyệt lão tại hạ giới gây ở dưới phong lưu khoản nợ, người ta tìm tới tận cửa rồi mà thôi. Gặp cái này miêu yêu yêu khí thuần túy, Hà Văn Uyên cũng liền không lẫn vào cái này hai người chuyện giữa rồi, hắn ngược lại là càng quan tâm cái này miêu yêu một thân tổn thương là ai làm .

"Ngươi cũng biết tổn thương ngươi chính là ai?"

Tây Càn mấp máy môi, hôm nay hắn yêu lực tan rả bị thương bên người, mặc dù từng nghe người nọ đã từng nói qua Thần Tiên đều là bạc tình bạc nghĩa mát tính chi nhân, phàm là yêu quái đều sẽ không bỏ qua, nhưng là trước mắt cái này Thần Tiên vốn là độ hắn tiên khí trợ giúp hắn điều tức, sau lại lấy ra cái này Thiên Đình liệu linh đan cho hắn trị thương, thấy thế nào cũng không giống là cái kia trong dân cư Thần Tiên bộ dạng, liền châm chước một phen nói ra miệng: "Ta cũng không biết rốt cuộc là người phương nào, những cái...kia đến tập kích của ta cũng chỉ là vài yêu khí mà thôi, đối đãi ta giết bọn chúng đi liền tiêu tán ở đằng kia trong rừng trúc rồi. Bất quá, cái kia yêu khí hương vị, là ta chưa bao giờ gặp được qua âm tà mùi."

Nghe xong lời này, Hà Văn Uyên liễm lông mày suy tư, cái này miêu yêu trong miệng yêu khí chỉ sợ sẽ là phụ thân vào thiên tử đó cùng Tể tướng bên người yêu quái trên người phát ra .

"Như ngươi lại một lần nữa cảm giác đến, còn có thể nhận ra sao?"

"Có thể."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tiểu kịch trường:

Tác giả: cho nên nói, Tây Càn tọa trấn ~ chiêu tài tiến bảo ~

Tây Càn: ngươi cái này lười ung thư người bệnh, ghi chậm cũng thì thôi, vì sao đem bổn thiếu gia danh tự lấy thành như vậy? ! Trực tiếp gọi miêu yêu đều tốt nghe chút ít.

Tác giả ( đầu nghiêng một cái ): danh tự làm sao vậy, không phải là gọi "Giặt rửa ~ tiền ~ ấy ư, cái này cũng không phải phim Hong Kong, sợ cái gì. Không có ai sẽ bắt ngươi ~ "

Tây Càn: môi cá nhám tác giả a, ngươi chẳng những là lười ung thư người bệnh, còn là một đặt tên phế!

Tác giả: QAQ ngươi là người xấu, ta lại để cho Nguyệt lão đưa cho ngươi chỉ đỏ đánh hơn mười kết, nhìn ngươi tìm được hay không người trong lòng của ngươi, hừ ~

Tây Càn ( liếc mắt Nguyệt lão ): vậy không tìm.

Nguyệt lão: tây nhi, chúng ta đi, đừng để ý tới cái kia môi cá nhám tác giả.

Tác giả: ...

Đệ 16 chương đêm thăm

Đã có Tây Càn trợ giúp, Hà Văn Uyên càng có thể mau chóng nắm giữ ở yêu quái kia tung tích, tuy nhiên đã đã tập trung vào tể tướng phủ cùng hoàng cung, nhưng cụ thể hành tung cùng mục đích gì còn không có tra rõ ràng. Bất quá điều này cũng phải chờ tới Tây Càn có thể xuống giường về sau hơn nữa.

Nhìn thấy ngoài phòng sắc trời đã đánh bóng, hắn cũng chỉ có liền cùng Tây Càn một giường lớn nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi một lát. Hôm qua ở bên trong nghe nói Chử Vân Thần nhắc tới, cái kia đưa ma đội ngũ là ở hôm nay giờ mẹo liền muốn xuất phát, đã muộn đã có thể bỏ lỡ.

Hôm nay Thiên Kinh Thành trời quang vạn dặm, chẳng qua là cái này trên đường cái đầy trời minh tệ thật ra khiến trên đường phố đám dân chúng tránh không kịp, có mấy cái dẫn hài tử phu nhân huống chi đem con của mình một mực chộp trong tay, chỉ sợ hài tử vô tri xông tới người chết.

Hà Văn Uyên nhắm mắt theo đuôi đi theo Chử Vân Thần bên người, theo đưa ma đội ngũ hướng thành đi ra ngoài, trên đường đi, hắn ngược lại là đã nghe được xung quanh không ít dân chúng thấp giọng nói chuyện, đi ngang qua trà lâu lúc thanh âm đàm thoại càng lớn.

"Cái này Chử Gia Lão phu nhân trước đó vài ngày mới xử lý 60 đại thọ, cái này chỉ chớp mắt sẽ không có, thật sự là thế sự khó liệu."

"Đúng vậy a, cái này Lão phu nhân nghe kể chuyện xưa cũng là theo chử lão tướng quân đi qua chiến trường , lúc tuổi còn trẻ càng là tài mạo song toàn nữ tử hiếm thấy a, hôm nay cũng là về làm một bồi đất vàng. Cái này Chử Tướng Quân hôm nay cũng là khó khăn, muốn phải hồi hương là mẫu thân hạ táng, điều này cũng được lưu con trai ở kinh thành trông coi."

"Đúng vậy a, cũng không biết tường trung vị kia đang suy nghĩ gì."

"Xuỵt! Các ngươi không muốn sống nữa, rõ ràng thảo luận những thứ này! Các ngươi chẳng lẽ không biết mấy ngày trước đây có người say rượu nói lỡ, bị hạ lệnh chém đầu răn chúng sao?"

Lúc trước hai người bị một nhắc nhở như vậy ở đâu còn dám nhiều lời, chỉ có thể thở dài thế đạo không tốt, sưu cao thuế nặng như nặng ngàn cân gánh, tranh thủ lúc rảnh rỗi uống một hớp rượu còn muốn lo lắng có thể hay không nói mê sảng ném đi mạng nhỏ, thời gian này là trở nên khổ sở rồi.

Nghe trong trà lâu mấy người nói chuyện với nhau, Hà Văn Uyên vụng trộm liếc mắt bên người Chử Vân Thần, nhớ hắn tại Chử Phủ cũng ở có một đoạn thời gian, thật cũng không có nghe người ta nhắc tới qua Chử Gia hôm nay tình cảnh. Hôm nay hắn cùng với Chử Vân Thần quan hệ trong đó tốt xấu hòa hoãn một ít, sau này có lẽ có thể tìm cái thời gian hỏi hỏi rõ ràng, về sau cũng tốt hỗ trợ. Như vậy đang nghĩ ngợi, cửa thành cũng xuất hiện ở trước mắt.

Cái này Thiên Kinh Thành nói nhỏ không nhỏ, nói lớn không lớn, theo Chử Phủ đến cái này cửa thành cũng không quá đáng một nén nhang thời gian. Chử Vân Thần cùng Hà Văn Uyên hai người đem một đại đội trưởng đưa ma đội ngũ đưa đến cửa thành, ấp cái lễ coi như là tiễn đưa chấm dứt. Chử Lăng Thiên đứng ở đội ngũ hàng đầu, đi đến hai người trước mặt, nói: "Bảo trọng."

Đơn giản hai chữ bao hàm lấy huynh đệ ở giữa lưu luyến chia tay tình cảnh, nhưng có thể nói cũng vẻn vẹn dừng ở này.

Đưa mắt nhìn đội ngũ đi xa, Hà Văn Uyên một mực đi theo Chử Vân Thần bên người, gặp người tâm tình sa sút, hắn liền chủ động kéo tay của hắn rất nhanh xuyên qua đám người.

"Nhường một chút, nhường một chút!"

Chử Vân Thần nhìn xem một tay dắt lấy hắn ở đây phố xá sầm uất trung một đường chạy mau người, lại nhìn mắt hai người đem nắm hai tay, ánh mắt thâm thúy.

Hai người xông vào phố xá sầm uất bên cạnh một cái hẻm nhỏ, hẻm nhỏ cũng không sâu, khắp nơi chất đầy vật lẫn lộn, Hà Văn Uyên cứ như vậy đem Chử Vân Thần một chút đổ lên bên tường, hai tay mạnh mà đập hướng hắn hai má, trịnh trọng nói nói: "Giữ vững tinh thần đến, đây không phải vĩnh biệt."

Chử Vân Thần kinh ngạc tại Hà Văn Uyên đột nhiên hành vi, đỡ đòn đập hồng đôi má thật lâu không nói gì. Được phép rốt cục kịp phản ứng mình làm cái gì, Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm nhảy dựng, vội vàng thu hồi vẫn còn đôi trên mặt chữ điền tay. Ai ngờ Chử Vân Thần phản ứng so với hắn nhanh hơn, khi hắn thu tay lại lúc trước một chút níu lại hắn. Hà Văn Uyên vốn là có chút ít chột dạ, dưới chân không biết đạp phải cái gì, một cái trọng tâm bất ổn, ngược lại là bị Chử Vân Thần một cái dùng sức, chống đỡ tại bên tường, trong khoảnh khắc, hai người vị trí thay đổi đi qua.

Bị hắn giam cầm tại tường cùng hắn ở giữa Hà Văn Uyên bị cặp kia mặc sắc con mắt chằm chằm được có chút hoảng hốt, nhưng là nghĩ mãi mà không rõ cái này Chử Vân Thần như thế hành vi là vì sao.

"Vân Thần, ngươi đừng hiểu lầm, ta chỉ là nhìn ngươi tâm tình sa sút, nghĩ đến hoạt động thoáng một phát có thể sẽ tâm tình đỡ một ít, cũng không phải cố ý đôi Lão phu nhân bất kính a!"

Sao liệu trước mắt người này nghe xong lời này lại không một chút buông ra ý của hắn, huống chi đem hai tay của hắn khóa lại, nửa phần không thể động đậy.

"Hà Văn Uyên, ngươi rốt cuộc là người phương nào?"

Như vậy bị hỏi, Hà Văn Uyên há to miệng, nhìn Chử Vân Thần trong mắt nho nhỏ chính mình, đến bên miệng nói dối đột nhiên liền nói không nên lời rồi.

"Ta... Ta..."

Thấy hắn "Ta" cả buổi cũng không thể nói ra bên dưới, Chử Vân Thần cuối cùng vẫn còn buông hắn ra hai tay, nói: "Mà thôi, đối đãi ngươi muốn lúc nói lại nói cho ta biết a."

Nói xong liền quay người ly khai hẻm nhỏ.

Hà Văn Uyên nhìn thấy cái kia cao ngất bóng lưng, trong nội tâm không hiểu có chút bực mình, hắn không có sai qua người nọ buông tay ra lúc trong mắt cô đơn. Như thế một phen xuống, giữa hai người bầu không khí lại có chút ít trầm mặc, thẳng đến đi trở về Chử Phủ cũng lại không có nói câu nào.

Chử cửa phủ, Diên Nhi đã sớm chờ ở nơi đó, gặp hai người một trước một sau trở về, Diên Nhi liền lập tức nhảy đến Chử Vân Thần bên người quấn lên tay của hắn, nói: "Nhị thiếu gia ngươi rốt cục đã trở về, Diên Nhi đẳng thật lâu rồi."

Theo ở phía sau Hà Văn Uyên gặp Diên Nhi như thế hành vi, lúc này mới nhớ tới đã quên cùng Diên Nhi nói không cần lại nếm thử ở lại Chử Vân Thần bên người sự tình. Bất quá, hắn ngược lại cũng hiểu được cái này tiểu hoa xà hay là đối với hắn bố trí nhiệm vụ rất để tâm , cái này sau này ngược lại là có thể tiếp tục lưu lại bên người.

Lược qua trong nội tâm mơ hồ không khoái, Hà Văn Uyên ngược lại là biết phải cần quay về một chuyến gian phòng nhìn xem mèo kia yêu hôm nay như thế nào, quay người đi được vội vàng hắn cũng bởi vậy bỏ lỡ Chử Vân Thần quay đầu lại liếc.

"Hôm nay như thế nào?"

Vừa về tới phòng, hắn liền trông thấy hôm qua còn đứng dậy khó khăn miêu yêu hôm nay đã có thể tĩnh khí ngồi xuống rồi, xem ra hắn cái này một ngụm tiên khí ngược lại là bị cái này miêu yêu luyện hóa không sai.

"Đã không còn đáng ngại."

"Vậy liền hôm nay đêm thăm hoàng cung."

Muốn nói một ngày nội có thể tổn thương càng, cái này là tuyệt đối không thể nào, nhưng nếu như đối phương nói như vậy, Hà Văn Uyên cũng không nói nhiều, cái kia trong hoàng cung yêu khí một ngày chưa trừ diệt chính là nhiều một phần nguy hiểm. Lúc trước thông qua Diên Nhi miêu tả, hắn cơ bản có thể xác định cái kia yêu là hướng về phía giàu có linh lực Long khí đến , tuy nói Duật quốc vương triều hôm nay lung lay sắp đổ, thiên tử Long khí mỏng manh, nhưng cũng là thượng giai thuốc bổ, không được phép một cái yêu quái thừa dịp hư mà vào.

Cùng ngày trong đêm, hai cái thân ảnh theo Chử Phủ lướt đi, dùng tốc độ cực nhanh tại trên nóc nhà trải qua, không xuất ra một lát liền đã đứng ở thành cung xuống. Hà Văn Uyên ngẩng đầu nhìn một cái, một cái thả người liền đã lướt qua màu đỏ sậm thành cung. Tây Càn âm thầm đè xuống ho khan, cũng theo sát phía sau leo tường càng nhập.

Hà Văn Uyên sờ đến hậu cung cái này mới phát hiện, tối nay hoàng cung tựa hồ là xảy ra chuyện gì, một chỗ thành cung nội đèn đuốc sáng trưng, tùy ý có thể thấy được thái giám nha hoàn vội vàng mà loạn cả một đoàn.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Lão phu nhân: tác giả, chúng ta nói chuyện, vì sao cứ như vậy lại để cho lão thân quy thiên rồi hả?

Tác giả: Diêm Vương ngươi đi ra, vì sao cứ như vậy lại để cho Lão phu nhân quy thiên rồi hả?

Hà Văn Uyên: môi cá nhám tác giả, đây đều là ngươi viết , đừng muốn trốn tránh trách nhiệm.

Tác giả ( phía sau lưng mát lạnh ): Ặc, Lão phu nhân, tiểu nhân không phải cố ý gây nên, ngài lão nếu không sớm làm đầu thai đi đi... Ai, hơn nửa đêm càng văn, hù chết bảo bảo.

Đệ 17 chương gợn sóng

Núp trong bóng tối hai người nhìn nhau, quyết định hướng phía cái kia chỗ huyên náo cung điện thăm thượng tìm tòi. Bất quá một lát, hai người đã đổi chiều tại đèn đuốc sáng trưng cung điện bên ngoài trên xà nhà, mắt thấy các cung nữ bưng một chậu đón lấy một chậu máu loãng ra ra vào vào, lại nghe gặp trong phòng truyền ra khàn cả giọng tiếng quát tháo, Hà Văn Uyên liền đối với trong phòng này tình huống hiểu được đại khái, bất quá bên người Tây Càn tựa hồ là chưa bao giờ thấy qua như thế tình cảnh, sắc mặt lộ ra có chút tái nhợt.

Hà Văn Uyên thả ra thần thức, lặng lẽ hướng trong phòng tìm kiếm, quả nhiên nội đang lúc có một người con gái đang tại sinh sản:sản xuất, thần sắc thống khổ, sợ là gặp nạn sinh ra dấu hiệu. Một bên hai cái nha hoàn gấp đến độ xoay quanh, trong tay nhuốm máu mặt khăn thay đổi một khối lại một khối, nhưng vẫn là sát không hết dưới người cô gái liên tục không ngừng chảy ra máu tươi. Chẳng qua là những thứ này cũng không tại Hà Văn Uyên chú ý trong phạm vi, hắn dùng thần thức cẩn thận mà quét mắt một vòng, mới rốt cục khẳng định trong phòng cũng không có yêu khí tồn tại. Đang muốn quay đầu lại cùng Tây Càn lại đến nơi khác tìm kiếm, đã nhìn thấy bên cạnh người trên chóng mặt rớt xuống xà nhà, hắn liền vội vươn tay đi bắt, cũng chỉ là đụng phải một bên góc áo.

Quả nhiên hôm nay đến đây vẫn là miễn cưỡng hắn. Hà Văn Uyên hậu tri hậu giác nghĩ đến.

"Ách!"

Nhắc tới cũng khéo léo, một đám tử thái y vừa vặn chạy đến, rơi xuống đi Tây Càn vừa vặn đặt ở đi theo đội ngũ cuối cùng chậm quá một gã thái y trên người, đem người đập phá cái mắt nổi đom đóm. Đằng trước còn lại mấy cái thái y liên tục không ngừng chạy vào phòng nhìn cái kia phụ nữ có thai, căn bản không có người lưu ý đến đằng sau cái kia người đáng thương.

Hà Văn Uyên vốn còn tại trong lòng đôi cái này phàm nhân thương cảm một phen, khi nhìn rõ cái kia thái y mặt thời điểm, loại tâm tình này trong khoảnh khắc không còn sót lại chút gì, ngược lại là đối với cái này nhìn có chút hả hê đứng lên.

"Nha, đây không phải Nguyệt lão sao? Như thế nào, đổi nghề rồi hả?"

Bị Tây Càn áp dưới thân thể đúng là cái kia ngày xưa cho hắn tìm một đống chuyện phiền toái Nguyệt lão, không đúng, nên là tiền nhiệm Nguyệt lão rồi.

Vừa rồi tại trên xà nhà một hồi mê muội Tây Càn nghe xong Hà Văn Uyên những lời này, ý thức mới xem như Thanh Minh chút ít, thấy rõ dưới người mình đau đến nhe răng trợn mắt nam nhân, mạnh mà nhéo ở cổ của người nọ, trong lòng một cơn tức giận bay thẳng cái ót.

"Buông tay! Buông tay!"

Cũng may Tây Càn hiện tại hư có thể, trên tay lực đạo chưa đủ, một bên Hà Văn Uyên thấy cũng lập tức đem tay của hắn đẩy ra, bằng không thì ở kiếp này Nguyệt lão thật là cứ như vậy bị mất mạng rồi. Hà Văn Uyên gặp Tây Càn như thế xúc động, một cái cổ tay chặt liền đem người bổ hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Làm xong việc này, vẫn không quên tranh công: "Nguyệt lão, lần này thế nhưng là ta cứu ngươi một mạng."

"Đây không phải Diêm Vương ấy ư, như thế nào có rảnh tới đây thế gian, theo lão phu biết, cái này Địa Phủ tựa hồ không có rãnh rỗi như vậy a?"

Nâng lên việc này, Hà Văn Uyên liền hận không thể đem trước mặt cười đến vẻ mặt cần ăn đòn người nhắc tới hảo hảo đánh một trận. Năm đó nếu không phải hắn ném nhân duyên điện cục diện rối rắm đầu thai chi, hắn cũng sẽ không xảy ra hiện về sau tỉ lệ sinh đẻ chưa đủ, vong hồn ngưng lại Địa Phủ vấn đề, làm hại hắn bình toi công bận rộn hơn mười năm.

Nhìn thấy cái này trước mắt một thân thái y quần áo và trang sức nam tử cười đến vẻ mặt ranh mãnh, một đôi mắt xếch thủy quang lăn tăn, khóe mắt một giọt nước mắt nốt ruồi càng là câu nhân tâm phách, quả nhiên là tay dắt thiên hạ chỉ đỏ người, liền ngay cả mình cũng là lớn lên như thế một bộ mệnh phạm hoa đào mặt.

Chẳng qua là cái này không ngại Hà Văn Uyên chú ý tới hắn vịn nam tử trong ngực hai tay ôn nhu còn có lực.

Cầm mắt nhìn lấy người này nhìn hai mắt, lúc này mới đem ánh mắt để hướng xa xa, nói: "Nguyệt lão ngược lại là có lòng dạ thanh thản tại đây thế gian giày vò, lúc trước ngươi làm việc nghĩa không được chùn bước ngã bát trà, thế nhưng là lại để cho Mạnh Bà tức giận vài ngày. Chẳng lẽ ngươi mang theo trí nhớ đầu thai, chính là vì chỗ này làm thái y?"

Nằm trên mặt đất nam tử lúc này mới ngồi dậy dựa vào ở một bên cột trụ hành lang bên cạnh, đem trong ngực hôn mê bất tỉnh Tây Càn thay đổi một cái tư thế thoải mái, nói: "Bổn tiên tự nhiên không phải là vì làm thái y, chẳng qua là cái kia tư mệnh tinh quân quá mức giảo hoạt, cho bổn tiên tìm cái khó dây dưa gia gia, mà ngay cả đều muốn tu đạo cũng là không đồng ý, phi để cho ta thừa cái này y bát không thể." Nói đến chỗ này, tháng này lão vẫn không quên buồn bã thở dài một hơi.

Thiên Đình công chính cùng lão Quân uống rượu tinh quân trong lúc đó đánh cho cái vang dội hắt xì, ngược lại là đem lão Quân bên người rót rượu tiểu tiên đồng lại càng hoảng sợ.

Lão Quân híp mắt cười hì hì nói: "Ngươi hựu loạn ghi mệnh sổ ghi chép đi à nha, sợ là lại bị người mượn."

Tinh quân chà xát cái mũi, cũng không thèm để ý: "Dù sao bị người nhớ thương cũng không phải lần một lần hai rồi, thói quen."

Đối diện lão Quân cười cười, không có tiếp tục nói hết, mà là đem trong tay rượu chén nhỏ đưa tới tiểu tiên đồng trước mặt ý bảo hắn rót nữa một ly.

Bầu trời như thế nào, cái này thế gian hai người cũng không phải biết, bất quá Hà Văn Uyên gặp ở kiếp này Nguyệt lão là một thái y, trong nội tâm lại có ý tưởng.

Nhạc Quân Tiển rõ ràng cảm giác được cái này vẻ mặt hơi người cười động tâm tư, ngại ở hiện tại hắn bất quá một người phàm tục, còn tưởng là thật không có thể ngăn cản Diêm Vương làm mấy thứ gì đó, theo bản năng bảo vệ trong ngực người nọ.

"Ngươi muốn làm gì?"

Chỉ thấy Hà Văn Uyên tại Tây Càn cái ót một điểm, cái này miêu yêu liền hiện ra nguyên hình, bị hắn một chút kiếm tiến vào trong ngực.

"Cho tới bây giờ nghe nói Nguyệt lão là một hoa tâm người bạc tình, cũng không phải biết thật sự có một người có thể vào ở trong lòng ngươi." Vuốt trong ngực ngủ mèo đen, Hà Văn Uyên cười đến ôn nhu cực kỳ.

"Nói đi, ngươi muốn ta làm cái gì." Nguyệt lão vừa nhìn Hà Văn Uyên cái này đức hạnh đã biết rõ ý nghĩ của hắn rồi, quét mắt người nọ trong ngực ngủ yên miêu, trong mắt mang lên chăm chú.

"Thoải mái, ngươi chỉ cần..."

Một phen giải thích xuống, mà ngay cả Nguyệt lão cũng kinh ngạc vạn phần, hắn là tuyệt đối sẽ không nghĩ tới, khi hắn đầu thai về sau tru tiên trên đài sẽ xuất hiện dạng như vậy sự tình, càng không thể tưởng được chuyện này sẽ liên lụy thượng cổ tiên nhân Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn hạ phàm lịch kiếp. Nếu nói là lúc trước là trở ngại bị Hà Văn Uyên nhìn ra tâm tư, hiện tại ngược lại là chân tâm thật ý muốn chuyện này đã làm xong.

"Ngươi sau này đi ra Chử Phủ tới tìm chúng ta, đẳng tin tức của ngươi." Nói xong, Hà Văn Uyên liền ôm mèo đen đã đi ra nơi này, cái kia cách đó không xa dần dần tiến gần ngọn đèn dầu kể rõ rõ ràng có người chính hướng nơi đây đi tới.

Hà Văn Uyên ly khai không bao lâu, vội vã chạy tới thiên tử liền đi tới nơi này trong nội cung, Nhạc Quân Tiển nhìn lên gặp người liền quỳ xuống, nói: "Tham kiến bệ hạ, Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương đang tại sinh sản:sản xuất, là sợ bệ hạ Long khí kinh ngạc thai nhi, kính xin bệ hạ ở ngoài điện chờ."

Triệu Dịch Tuyền nghe xong lời này vội vàng dừng lại, lôi kéo trong tay Bích Nhi liền di giá thiên sảnh. Người khác mặc dù phong lưu, lại tự xưng là là một vì nước vì dân hảo hoàng đế, tự nhiên cũng sẽ không làm ái thiếp diệt vợ sự tình, huống chi Đương Kim Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương xinh đẹp như hoa, hay là hắn đùa bỡn đủ loại thủ đoạn mới cướp đến tay nữ nhân, có thể nào không thích.

Nhạc Quân Tiển trên mặt không hiện, nhưng trong lòng tại châm chọc người nam nhân này thất bại, với tư cách Nguyệt lão hắn cho dù tiên thân không hề, vẫn như cũ đôi người với người ở giữa nhân duyên chỉ đỏ mẫn cảm rất nhiều, Thiên Tử nọ trên người căn bản liền một cây chỉ đỏ đều không có, là thật đúng đáng thương.

Lắc đầu, Nhạc Quân Tiển liền vượt qua vào phòng ở bên trong nhìn cái kia giãy dụa lấy sinh sản:sản xuất Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương rồi.

Đầu kia, tể tướng phủ trung tối nay cũng trắng đêm đèn sáng.

Tể tướng Ngô Hữu Đức trong thư phòng đi qua đi lại, giữa lông mày trói chặt, nhưng chỉ có nghĩ không ra cái như thế về sau. Từ khi Chử Tướng Quân đưa ra phải hồi hương là mẫu thân đưa ma, là hắn biết sự tình không ổn. Ba phen mấy bận tấu mời hoàng đế ngăn lại Chử Hạ đưa ma đội ngũ đều bị Triệu Dịch Tuyền đã coi như là gió thoảng bên tai.

Hôm nay cái này Chử Tướng Quân một đoàn người cuối cùng vẫn còn ra cái này Thiên Kinh Thành cửa thành, Ngô Hữu Đức trong nhà đã được biết đến chuyện này, dưới sự giận dữ sẽ đem án đồ trên bàn đều quét đến trên mặt đất.

"Ngu xuẩn!"

Hắn trải qua hai đời đế vương, vốn tưởng rằng hôm nay cái này không chịu được thằng ngu mặc dù không có ý nghĩ, ít nhất là cái nghe lời đích nhân vật, mà hắn cái này Tể tướng cũng rốt cục có thể dưới một người trên vạn người. Ai có thể ngờ tới cái này Triệu Dịch Tuyền chẳng những là cái phế vật, còn tự cho là mình là một rõ ràng quân, còn muốn học tiên hoàng dài nước kênh mương xây cầu lương, càng nạp hậu cung Giai Lệ Tam Thiên, thề phải làm cái này đại Duật quốc tên lưu sử sách đế vương.

Quả thực nói chuyện hoang đường viển vông.

Hắn bố trí mấy năm gút một cái không dùng, mắt thấy đã đem Chử Tướng Quân một đoàn người gọi về trong kinh, chỉ cần tùy tiện an cái tội danh liền có thể đem người chém giết tại trong kinh, nhưng cứ như vậy bị cái kia vô tri đế vương Phóng Hổ Quy Sơn, điều này làm cho hắn có thể nào không khí.

"Lão gia, loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) cho ngài thêm trà."

"Cút ngay!"

Ngô Hữu Đức đang tại nổi nóng hất lên tay liền đem một cái nghiên mực nghĩ đến người thế nào đi, không ngờ hắn cũng không có nghe được đập nện phát ra âm thanh ầm ĩ thanh âm, kỳ quái ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, lại hoảng sợ sững sờ ở này ở bên trong.

"Ngươi, ngươi là người phương nào? !"

Người tới cũng không nói lời nào, chẳng qua là cười nói: "Lão gia, loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) cho ngài thêm trà." Trôi lơ lửng ở người nọ trước người nghiên mực cứ như vậy "Đông" một tiếng nện trên mặt đất, cũng rất giống đập vào Ngô Hữu Đức trong lòng.

Ngô Hữu Đức mãnh kinh, lại không dám lên tiếng kêu to, mắt thấy cái này gã sai vặt cách ăn mặc người mở ra hắn án trên bàn trà chén nhỏ, hướng trong đó rót vào xanh mơn mởn nước canh.

"Cái này, đây là?"

"Loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) muốn hỏi lão gia một câu, ngài là muốn bày cái khôi lỗi hoàng đế tại đâu đó, ngài hưởng hết Vinh Hoa Phú Quý; vẫn là tùy ý cái kia Chử Tướng Quân chiếm cái này giang sơn, mà ngài hai bàn tay trắng đâu này?"

Ngô Hữu Đức trong nội tâm thất kinh trước mắt cái này gã sai vặt đúng là như thế rõ ràng, mặc dù nói nữ nhi của hắn hôm nay là Chử Hạ kế thất, nhưng là năm đó nha đầu kia muốn gả cho Chử Hạ lúc thiếu chút nữa bị hắn đã cắt đứt chân, hai nhà cũng từ đó không tiếp tục cùng xuất hiện, hắn đã sớm đều muốn bồi dưỡng một cái khôi lỗi hoàng đế, mà tay kia nắm binh quyền Chử Tướng Quân chính là trong mắt của hắn đinh cái gai trong thịt, hận không thể chỗ chi cho thống khoái. Sau này như thật đúng bị Chử Hạ chiếm giang sơn, ở đâu còn sẽ có hắn Ngô Hữu Đức đất dung thân.

"Ngươi có biện pháp nào?"

Cái kia gã sai vặt mỉm cười, nói: "Lão gia làm ra lựa chọn, loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) tự nhiên có biện pháp có thể thay lão gia giải lo."

Ngô Hữu Đức đối trước mắt gã sai vặt này nhìn lại xem, cắn răng, nói: "Tự nhiên hy vọng ăn ngon mặc đẹp."

"Như thế, liền mời lão gia uống xong cái này chén trà a, ngài tâm nguyện thì sẽ thực hiện."

Cái kia xanh mơn mởn nước canh thật sự là quá mức sấm nhân, Ngô Hữu Đức chăm chú nhìn sau nửa ngày cũng không thể thản nhiên uống hết. Cái kia gã sai vặt thấy hắn bưng trà chén nhỏ sững sờ, lại vừa cười vừa nói: "Lão gia, muốn muốn hồi báo, tất nhiên phải có điều trả giá. Loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) có thể cũng là vì lão gia ngài suy nghĩ a."

Ngô Hữu Đức cảm thấy cái này gã sai vặt nói lời có lý, quyết định chắc chắn, một hơi uống cạn sạch trà chén nhỏ trung quỷ dị nước canh.

Cái kia gã sai vặt nhìn thấy Ngô Hữu Đức đem nước canh uống đến một giọt không dư thừa, khóe miệng mang lên một cái nụ cười quỷ dị.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tác giả: chúng ta hôm nay đến phỏng vấn thoáng một phát, một chén lai lịch không rõ rau quả nước có bao nhiêu người sẽ uống hết?

Chử Vân Thần: chưa thấy qua.

Hà Văn Uyên: Mạnh Bà súp ấy ư, ta nghĩ ta cũng không nghĩ uống.

Tây Càn: vong tình thủy? Tên hỗn đản kia nấu hay sao?

Nhạc Quân Tiển: □□ a?

Ngô Hữu Đức: ... Ta uống.

Gã sai vặt: ha ha ha ha a

Đệ 18 chương khách tới thăm

Ngày kế tiếp tể tướng phủ, một cái gã sai vặt gõ cửa thư phòng nhưng không thấy người đáp lại, chờ giây lát liền mở cửa, đi vào liền chứng kiến té trên mặt đất lão gia, cái kia gã sai vặt vội vàng đem lão gia nâng dậy thân, khẩn trương nói: "Lão gia lão gia, ngài tỉnh vừa tỉnh a."

Ngay tại lão gia mở mắt ra trong nháy mắt, cái kia gã sai vặt giống như trông thấy cái này lão gia tròng mắt là màu xanh lá cây , hắn kinh ngạc mà dụi dụi con mắt, nhìn kỹ lại, có thể không phải là bình thường màu đen tròng mắt nha. Gã sai vặt đè lên chính mình cả kinh trực nhảy tâm, đem lão gia đỡ đến một bên trên giường, lúc này mới ly khai hô người tới đây hầu hạ.

Ngô Hữu Đức bụm lấy còn có chút choáng váng đầu, hồi tưởng lại ngày hôm qua trong đêm quỷ dị sự kiện kia, ánh mắt không tự chủ được lườm hướng bàn bầu trời trà chén nhỏ, mân khẩn miệng.

Hắn mơ hồ nhớ rõ, đêm qua uống xong cái kia óng ánh nước canh về sau cái kia gã sai vặt liền thấp giọng nở nụ cười, kia bộ dáng cực kỳ quỷ dị, đối với hắn nói ra: "Trong một tháng, ngươi sẽ cảm giác toàn thân không còn chút sức lực nào, tinh thần không tốt. Nhưng là một tháng sau, ngươi liền sẽ phát hiện mình có thể nhìn ngàn dặm, tai nghe bát phương, đến lúc đó, ngươi liền đến phía tây kho củi đi tìm ta đi." Nói xong, cái kia gã sai vặt liền thối lui ra khỏi thư phòng, hắn đang muốn đuổi theo ra đến hỏi cái rõ ràng, lại đầu một chóng mặt, cứ như vậy mới ngã xuống đất.

Trong mộng cảnh, hắn phảng phất lại trở về cái kia đê tiện nhất mấy năm, rõ ràng là một cái trong thôn tú tài, lại khốn cùng đến cùng bên đường chó dữ giành ăn, bị trong núi hán tử say □□, một đường tạm nhân nhượng vì lợi ích toàn cục mới trằn trọc đến Thiên Kinh Thành. Nguyên lai tưởng rằng bằng vào tài hoa của mình có thể quan bái triều thần, nhưng không ngờ quan trường xa so với hắn trong tưởng tượng hắc ám rất nhiều.

Ngày đó trong đêm, hắn nằm ở cái kia mặt mũi tràn đầy □□ quan chủ khảo dưới thân lúc, hắn đột nhiên tỉnh ngộ, chỉ có quyền lợi cùng tài phú mới là người trong cả đời đáng giá nhất có đồ vật, hắn phải đứng ở trên vạn người. Hắn vì thế bỏ ra đủ loại một cái giá lớn, thậm chí cam nguyện nằm ở quan lớn dưới thân chịu được không thuộc mình đùa bỡn. Hôm nay hắn quan bái Tể tướng, khoảng cách đế vị vẻn vẹn một bước ngắn, Vinh Hoa Phú Quý cũng hưởng thụ bất tận, có thể nào cam tâm mất đi bây giờ tất cả!

Ý đồ nắm chặt vô lực nắm đấm, Ngô Hữu Đức liễm ở dưới trong mắt lộ ra một chút điên cuồng, cũng ở đây một cái chớp mắt hiện lên một tia lục quang.

Mà ở Chử Phủ Hà Văn Uyên giờ phút này cũng đột nhiên cảm giác được một hồi cực nhạt yêu khí theo kinh thành một góc truyền đến, lại muốn thò ra thần thức đi tìm, cũng đã không thấy bóng dáng.

"Hà công tử, có vị Nhạc Quân Tiển công tử tới chơi, nói là tìm đến ngài ."

Nhạc Quân Tiển?

Hà Văn Uyên sững sờ, nghĩ thầm chính mình đôi danh tự ngược lại là một chút ấn tượng cũng không có, Chử Vân Thần như thế nào hồi tưởng đến đưa hắn cũng gọi là thượng.

Đi vào phòng trước vừa nhìn, khách mới trên ghế ngồi chậm rì rì thưởng thức trà nam tử đúng là hôm qua nhìn thấy thái y Nguyệt lão.

Nhạc Quân Tiển bưng trà hớp một ngụm, gặp Hà Văn Uyên sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt, liền cười nói: "Hà công tử, nhìn thấy Nhạc mỗ có thể cao hứng?"

Hà Văn Uyên kéo ra khóe miệng từ chối cho ý kiến, đúng lúc này, Chử Vân Thần đi vào phòng trước, Hà Văn Uyên nhìn lên, trong nội tâm liền có ý tưởng, bên miệng giơ lên một cái cười xấu xa.

Hắn đi đến Chử Vân Thần bên người giới thiệu nói: "Vị này chính là Thái y viện thái y Nhạc Quân Tiển, mà vị này chính là Chử Gia Nhị công tử Chử Vân Thần."

"Thần Thái y viện sử (khiến cho) Nhạc Lão - cháu, Nhạc Quân Tiển, nghe qua chử Nhị công tử uy danh, hôm nay vừa thấy quả nhiên không giống bình thường."

"Phốc... Nguyệt lão."

Hà Văn Uyên nghe ở đây, rất đáng xấu hổ bật cười, chống lại Nhạc Quân Tiển gần như mặc sắc sắc mặt mới thu liễm một ít.

Nhạc Quân Tiển trong lòng cũng là biệt khuất, hắn cái này tại thế gian gia gia họ Nhạc, bởi vì y thuật cao minh, lại đang Thái y viện trung thân cư muốn vị trí, người bên ngoài tự nhiên tôn xưng một câu "Nhạc Lão" . Vốn cũng không có gì, chẳng qua là cái này nghe vào là tốt rồi giống như "Nguyệt lão" bình thường, mà hắn cái này chính quy Nguyệt lão ngược lại là không duyên cớ giảm hai cái bối phận. Lại cứ lời này thoả đáng lấy Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn cùng Diêm La vương mặt nói ra, đến lúc đó việc này rơi vào tay Thiên Đình, không chừng cũng bị nhiều chuyện tiểu tiên dắt chê cười mấy trăm năm đâu.

Nghĩ tới đây, Nhạc Quân Tiển lại một lần nữa tại trong lòng cho tư mệnh tinh quân nhớ một số, ý định sau khi trở về cùng người nọ hảo hảo tính tính toán toán. Nhưng là hắn lại không biết, đây đều là Ngọc Đế phê chuẩn, còn thân hơn tự bỏ thêm nhiều đi lên, khi hắn quay về Thiên Đình lúc trước cũng có được hắn bị thụ, ai bảo hắn cứ như vậy vứt xuống cục diện rối rắm vừa đi chi nữa nha.

"Nhạc thái y khách khí." Chử Vân Thần nói xong liền cũng như Nhạc Quân Tiển ấp cái lễ.

Nhạc Quân Tiển vốn cũng không có suy nghĩ nhiều, chẳng qua là đứng lên lúc phiết đến đứng ở một bên Hà Văn Uyên hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng, cười đến giảo hoạt, cái này mới giật mình chính mình mới vừa rồi là bị thụ ai cúi đầu, thoáng cái mồ hôi lạnh liền ra rồi. Lúc trước hắn trên trời đã biết cái này giai vị Thần Tiên thấy thượng giai vị trí Thần Tiên cần hành lễ, cũng nhớ mang máng cái này giai vị Thần Tiên là chịu không nổi cái này thượng giai vị trí Thần Tiên lễ . Nhưng là nghĩ lại, hôm nay hắn cùng với Thiên Tôn đều là phàm thai, nên không bị này luật trời trói buộc a.

Một chiếc trà xuống, Nhạc Quân Tiển một mực đứng ngồi không yên, chỉ sợ đột nhiên xuất hiện một đạo lôi đưa hắn bổ được ở bên trong tiêu bên ngoài non. Chử Vân Thần tựa hồ cũng cảm thấy được Nhạc Quân Tiển không được tự nhiên, uống một ly trà liền đứng lên. Hắn với tư cách là Chử Phủ trung duy nhất chủ nhà, có khách tới chơi, hắn đi ra tiếp kiến một mặt đã là đầy đủ. Chẳng qua là hắn nhìn Hà Văn Uyên trong mắt mang cười mà nhìn qua Nhạc Quân Tiển, lại nhưng không ngừng bưng lên chủ nhân cái giá đỡ tại đây phòng trước ở bên trong cùng hai người nhiều uống chén trà, lúc này mới đem không gian tặng cho hai người.

Trước khi đi, hắn liếc mắt một mực cầm mắt liếc trộm Nhạc Quân Tiển Hà Văn Uyên, trong mắt khó nén đau đớn.

Rốt cục đưa đến Chử Vân Thần, Hà Văn Uyên trêu chọc khởi Nhạc Quân Tiển đến: " 'Nguyệt lão' - cháu, thụ Thiên Tôn chuyển thế cúi đầu tư vị như thế nào à?"

Nguyệt lão tức giận trừng mắt liếc bên người cười đến âm hiểm người nào đó, nói: "Dẫn ta đi gặp Tây Càn." Nói xong liền muốn dẫn đầu bước ra phòng trước.

Chỉ nghe "Đông" một tiếng, đã tại đây trong kinh thành sinh sống hơn hai mươi năm Nguyệt lão cứ như vậy bị một cái nhìn như bình thường cánh cửa vấp được mặt mo kề sát đất, hai cái huyết hồng máu mũi cứ như vậy đọng ở trên mặt của hắn.

Hà Văn Uyên nhìn có chút hả hê mà ngồi xổm Nhạc Quân Tiển bên cạnh, giống như tiếc hận nói: "Làm sao lại không có cho ngươi lần này trực tiếp đi Địa Phủ đưa tin đâu rồi, bổn vương còn có thể làm chủ cho ngươi tìm một nhà khá giả."

Về sau cũng mặc kệ sau lưng Nhạc Quân Tiển như thế nào nghiến răng nghiến lợi, trước một bước tiến lên đi về hướng phòng của mình. Dọc theo con đường này, Hà Văn Uyên chứng kiến các loại "Trượt chân" sự kiện, nếu không phải trải qua hồ nước bên cạnh hắn hảo tâm địa kéo Nguyệt lão một chút, sợ là đi vào hắn cái này cửa phòng lúc, cái kia Nhạc Quân Tiển đã đã thành ướt sũng rồi.

Hà Văn Uyên nhìn thoáng qua cùng tại sau lưng mộc lấy khuôn mặt Nhạc Quân Tiển, trong nội tâm thật là khoan khoái dễ chịu, rốt cục đem cái này hơn mười năm đột nhiên gia tăng lượng công việc thù cho báo.

"Vào đi."

Một thân tối tăm mờ mịt Nhạc Quân Tiển căn bản không có phần thưởng liếc cho cái kia che miệng cười trộm Diêm Vương, mà là đang vào cửa lần đầu tiên liền đã tập trung vào cái kia nằm ở trên giường hôn mê bất tỉnh nam tử trên người.

Hà Văn Uyên thấy kia người ngồi vào bên giường đi thăm thượng Tây Càn mạch môn, liền phối hợp rót một chén trà, nói: "Chớ khẩn trương, cái này con mèo nhỏ mấy ngày trước đây bị thương, ta cho hắn lão Quân đan dược hắn lại không ăn, cho nên hôm qua mới sẽ xuất hiện cái kia vừa ra. Ta hôm nay sáng sớm đã đem đan dược cho hắn ăn vào, đã tin tưởng mấy canh giờ có thể tỉnh."

"Hắn là thế nào bị thương?"

Hà Văn Uyên nhấp một ngụm trà, nói: "Là bị một cái yêu bị thương phần bụng, trong đan điền cũng có chút tổn thương. Cụ thể ta cũng đang tại tra, hôm qua giao cho ngươi truy hơi thở ngọc liền là vì tập trung này yêu tung tích, đem ngươi nó phóng tới cái kia Bích Nhi trên người sao?"

"Cái kia Truy Hồn Ngọc là Tây Càn đưa cho ngươi a." Nhạc Quân Tiển cũng không nhìn Hà Văn Uyên, là ngủ người che dấu góc chăn, lúc này mới đi đến bên cạnh bàn là ngồi xuống.

"Hoàn toàn chính xác, ngày ấy ta cứu hắn tại rừng trúc, hắn đã nói phải báo đáp ta."

"Hắn cũng xác thực là như vậy người."

Hà Văn Uyên nhìn thấy Nhạc Quân Tiển đến nơi này trong phòng về sau liền những câu không rời Tây Càn, cái gì cảm giác kỳ lạ quý hiếm, liên tiếp nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía người bên cạnh. Lại uống nửa ấm trà, Hà Văn Uyên vừa rồi nhớ tới còn có một việc cần còn muốn hỏi một phen, nói: "Ngươi cũng biết cái kia Tể tướng Ngô Hữu Đức là chuyện gì xảy ra, ta lúc trước phái người đi theo vẻ này yêu khí thời điểm phát hiện nó xuyên toa vu tể tướng phủ cùng hoàng cung hai nơi."

Nhạc Quân Tiển nhíu nhíu mày, buông xuống trong tay trà chén nhỏ, đưa hắn biết rõ đấy nói ra.

Nguyên lai cái này hôm nay cái này triều đình cơ bản có hơn phân nửa sự tình là khống chế tại Tể tướng Ngô Hữu Đức trong tay, chẳng qua là cái này đại bộ phận binh quyền nhưng là một mực bị Chử Tướng Quân nắm ở trong tay. Tuổi trẻ đế vương bị thụ Tể tướng mưa dầm thấm đất, rồi mới hướng Chử Phủ có thật sâu khúc mắc. Mà ngay cả lúc trước chử Lão phu nhân đại chuẩn bị tiệc thọ tiệc, đem Chử Tướng Quân và hai đứa con trai triệu hồi trong kinh, đây cũng là Tể tướng nói ra chủ ý.

Bất quá nói lên Tể tướng, Hà Văn Uyên lúc trước nghe nói cái này Chử Tướng Quân kế thất Chử Ngô Thị chính là Tể tướng chi nữ. Tuy nói lúc trước gả lấy thời điểm cái kia Chử Ngô Thị cùng gia cắt đứt quan hệ, tốt xấu hổ dữ không ăn thịt con, cái này Tể tướng không khỏi quá độc ác.

Hỏi điểm này, Nhạc Quân Tiển bày làm ra một bộ bát quái mặt, thần thần bí bí nói: "Ta từng nghe nói, cái này chử phu nhân căn bản không phải Tể tướng thân khuê nữ, đương nhiên, chẳng qua là tin vỉa hè mà thôi."

Hà Văn Uyên cũng không phải quản những lời đồn đãi này, bất quá hắn nhớ rõ ban đầu ở linh đường trước, Ngô Hữu Đức cặp kia lạnh lùng thậm chí tức giận con mắt ngược lại thật là khiến hắn nhận định, người này đôi Chử Gia không mang theo hảo ý.

"Đã thành, lời nói ta cũng nói, đi trước một bước."

"Nhanh như vậy? Không nhiều lắm xem người trong lòng vài lần?"

"A, ta Nguyệt lão thân quấn chỉ đỏ ngàn vạn, tự nhiên là đôi mỗi người đều có tình, lòng ta như thế nào chỉ chứa một người." Dứt lời liền muốn nhấc chân ly khai, nhưng coi như lại nghĩ đến cái gì, quay đầu đôi Hà Văn Uyên nói ra, "Đúng rồi, hôm qua cái kia Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương sinh chính là cái hoàng tử, lúc ấy các ngươi rời đi về sau cái kia hoàng đế liền đến đó trong điện, nhìn thấy hài tử liền lập tức đem phong làm thái tử. Nghĩ đến mấy ngày nữa Chử Phủ liền sẽ biết tin tức, còn nghe nói muốn tại cái đứa bé kia trăng rằm rượu thượng thụ thái tử ấn, ngươi cũng tốt cùng cái kia Thiên Tôn nói một chút."

Hà Văn Uyên nhẹ gật đầu tỏ vẻ đã biết, đem Nguyệt lão đưa ra Chử Phủ. Vừa quay đầu, hắn liền thấy được cách đó không xa bưng chén canh Diên Nhi, nghĩ thầm mấy ngày nay luôn gặp cái này tiểu hoa xà rất bận rộn, cũng không biết là đang làm cái gì. Hắn lắc đầu, liền không có nhiều hơn nữa quản, dù sao chỉ cần người đang cái này Chử Phủ ở bên trong là được rồi, hắn còn phải đi trước Địa Phủ xử lý đêm qua không có phê chữa công văn.

Đầu kia, Diên Nhi bưng một bàn tinh xảo điểm tâm, chính cười hướng Chử Vân Thần chỗ thư phòng đi đến.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tác giả: Tể tướng đại nhân, người xem xem là tốt rồi, đừng dò số chỗ ngồi a...

Tể tướng: ...

Đệ 19 chương trăng rằm tiệc

"Nhị thiếu gia, Diên Nhi cho ngài dẫn theo chút ít bánh ngọt tới đây, ngài nếu không nghỉ ngơi nghỉ một chút?" Diên Nhi cười đem trong tay điểm tâm đưa tới Chử Vân Thần trước mặt, nói như vậy nói. Gặp Chử Vân Thần không hề động thân, nàng cũng không bắt buộc, quay người chiếm được một bên nha hoàn sống, liền đứng ở một bên hầu hạ lấy.

Khởi điểm, Diên Nhi còn giống khuông giống dạng canh giữ ở cửa ra vào, như là cái tùy thời chờ đợi phân công nha hoàn, nhưng là rất nhanh, đắm chìm trong chung quanh cái này trong veo tiên khí trung tiểu hoa xà liền thoải mái mà nheo lại hai mắt, không an phận uốn éo khởi eo đến. Nàng vốn là mượn Chử Vân Thần tiên khí hóa thân trưởng thành, hôm nay cái này tiên khí đậm nhạt chính đúng lúc là nàng có thể hấp thu nồng độ, cảm giác thoải mái dễ chịu vô cùng. Đắm chìm trong tiên khí trung Diên Nhi vui rạo rực nghĩ đến, như là lúc sau có thể một mực ở hoàn cảnh như vậy ra đời sống cũng là vô cùng tốt .

Nhưng là nghĩ lại, như nàng thật đúng dựa theo Hà Văn Uyên yêu cầu, tại Chử Vân Thần tiên khí nồng độ gia tăng lúc kịp thời báo cho biết cho hắn, nàng kia cũng liền hấp thu không đến như thế thuần khiết tiên khí rồi. Cắn răng, Diên Nhi quyết định muộn mấy ngày này lại nói cho Hà Văn Uyên cũng không muộn.

Đầu kia bữa tối qua đi, Hà Văn Uyên đang ngồi trong phòng uống trà, liền nhìn thấy nằm ở trên giường người mở mắt, hắn cười cười, nói: "Cam lòng (cho) đã tỉnh? Đều ngủ nhanh một ngày rồi, ngươi thân thể này cốt ngược lại là so với ta muốn muốn chiều chuộng chút ít."

Tây Càn ho nhẹ một tiếng, chính muốn nói chuyện, lại phát hiện cuống họng làm ách, căn bản không phát ra được thanh âm nào đến. Hắn giãy dụa lấy ngồi dậy, ngẫng đầu, trước mắt liền có một tay vì hắn đưa lên một chén nước.

"Đa tạ tiên nhân."

Gặp người đem nước uống hết sắc mặt tốt hơn chút nào hứa, Hà Văn Uyên mới mở miệng hỏi: "Ngươi thương thế kia tựa hồ so với ta trong tưởng tượng nghiêm trọng chút ít, chính ngươi có thể có cảm giác gì?"

Tây Càn nhắm mắt đem yêu lực trong người chạy một phen, đáp: "Mấy ngày trước đây ta cũng đã cảm giác yêu lực xói mòn, lúc ấy tưởng rằng bị thương suy yếu, nhưng là hôm nay ta phát hiện đan điền thiếu hụt, sợ là bị cái kia không biết tên yêu quái chiếm yêu lực."

Quả là thế, nếu chỉ là thụ nội thương vẫn còn xử lý, yêu quái này yêu lực giống như cùng tiên nhân linh lực bình thường, yêu lực bị đoạt, từ lâu rồi, cái này miêu yêu sợ là liền hình người đều bảo trì không ngừng, cũng khó trách đêm qua sẽ té xuống xà nhà.

"Cũng thế, ngươi mà lại hảo hảo tu dưỡng a, như ngươi cái kia Truy Hồn Ngọc có ngươi nói như vậy lợi hại, chúng ta bây giờ có khả năng làm cũng cũng chỉ có đã chờ đợi."

"Vâng."

Hà Văn Uyên nhìn xem mèo kia yêu khoanh chân ngồi xuống, ánh mắt phiêu hướng ngoài cửa sổ. Nghĩ đến từ khi chọc tới Thiên Tôn chuyện này về sau, hôm nay cũng là khó được có cái này nhàn rỗi đôi nguyệt ngẩn người. Suy nghĩ dần dần về tới mấy ngày trước đây, lúc ấy hắn vốn định dựa vào Tây Càn với tư cách yêu cảm giác lực tìm tòi yêu quái kia, bất quá về sau Tây Càn đem cái kia Truy Hồn Ngọc giao cho hắn.

Cái này Truy Hồn Ngọc hắn cũng là nghe nói qua , đồn đại một khi đã tập trung vào nào đó hồn phách khí tức, bất luận người nọ trốn ở đâu, hoặc là chuyển thế đầu thai, Truy Hồn Ngọc đều có thể đem định vị đi ra. Chẳng qua là ngọc này có chút gân gà, tuy là thế gian ít có trân quý pháp khí, đại đa số thời điểm cũng chỉ là bị đem gác xó. Ngay tại mấy trăm năm trước, cái này bị giấu ở Thiên Đình trân bảo điện Truy Hồn Ngọc bị cái kia Yêu giới một Hổ Yêu sở trộm, từ nay về sau tung tích không rõ. Hôm nay đúng là từ nơi này Tây Càn trong tay nhìn thấy, cũng hoàn toàn chính xác làm cho người ta mơ màng.

Huống hồ hắn lần thứ nhất đụng phải cái này Truy Hồn Ngọc liền đã phát hiện phía trên ghi lại lấy một cái Thần Tiên nguyên thần khí tức, như hắn sở liệu không sai, cái kia tất nhiên là Nguyệt lão khí tức. Từ đó trở đi, hắn liền biết rõ cái này miêu yêu xuất hiện ở cái này thế gian nguyên nhân cũng không có hắn tưởng tượng như vậy phức tạp. Đồng thời, cũng đúng cái này cố chấp mèo đen đã có một tia hảo cảm.

Xóa đi Truy Hồn Ngọc thượng khí tức lúc, hắn thấy được Tây Càn trong mắt không muốn cùng thống khổ, lại cũng chỉ có thể nghĩ đến ngày sau giúp đỡ ra phân lực. Bất quá, trời cao quả nhiên quyến luyến người có ý chí, đến cùng hãy tìm đến đó cái chạy trốn tới thế gian đến Nhạc Quân Tiển.

Nhớ tới ban ngày Nhạc Quân Tiển chạy theo như lời nói, Hà Văn Uyên tại trong lòng thầm than một câu, Nguyệt lão, ngươi hoa đào này lớn lên như thế đa kiều, đến cùng vẫn còn mò mẫm giày vò cái gì. Nếu là hắn mà nói, nếu có một người vì hắn lên trời xuống đất, cuồng dại một mảnh, bất luận nam nữ, sợ là đều động tâm. Nghĩ đến đây, trong đầu lại không hiểu hiện ra Chử Vân Thần cặp kia hơi ưu sầu mắt.

Hà Văn Uyên khẽ giật mình, lập tức lắc lắc đầu, ám khiển trách mình ở giống như muốn cái gì, Chử Vân Thần là Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế, là Thiên Đình "Tam thanh" một trong, thượng cổ tiên nhân, vị trí giai cao hắn không biết nhiều ít, mà ngay cả Ngọc Đế đều muốn đối với hắn lễ nhượng ba phần. Chớ nói chi là vị này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn trên đời mấy ngàn năm, một mực sống một mình Thượng Thanh cảnh, thanh tâm quả dục không hỏi hồng trần, cũng chưa từng nghe nói từng yêu mến qua người nào.

Hà Văn Uyên a, Hà Văn Uyên, ngươi thật đúng cô đơn lạnh lẽo quá lâu sao?

Hà Văn Uyên âm thầm ảo não một phen, đem trong tay trà uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Về sau một tháng, Nhạc Quân Tiển như là lên dây cót bình thường ba ngày hai đầu hướng Chử Phủ chạy, mỗi lần đều có các loại lấy cớ thượng Hà Văn Uyên nơi đây vừa ý vài lần. Hà Văn Uyên nhìn ở trong mắt, cũng là không đâm phá, mỗi lần người nọ đã đến hắn liền sớm chạy đến Chử Vân Thần trong thư phòng đi ngồi uống trà. Được phép tại tang kỳ, Chử Vân Thần trên tay cũng không có cái gì công văn cần phê duyệt, ngẫu nhiên hai người đụng với cũng là sẽ uống một bình tiểu rượu, hoặc là học văn nhân hạ tổng thể. Chỉ có điều cái này hai đều là hiểu sơ da lông người ngồi cùng một chỗ, cũng chỉ có thể một bên thảo luận một bên xuống, cờ hoà ngược lại là cực thường xuất hiện.

Mà đầu kia, hoàng đế thật đúng rơi xuống chiếu thư, muốn tại tiểu hoàng tử trăng rằm ngày ấy cử hành yến hội, càng là sẽ ở trên yến hội thụ thái tử ấn. Mà cái này Triệu Dịch Tuyền cũng thật sự yêu cầu đang tại tang kỳ Chử Vân Thần dự họp yến hội. Như thế vô lý yêu cầu cũng thực lệnh Chử Vân Thần phẫn nộ rồi hồi lâu, chẳng qua là hôm nay còn không phải chọc giận cái kia hoàng đế thời điểm, hắn phải là tại phía xa cố hương phụ thân cùng các huynh đệ tranh thủ trù bị thời gian.

Mắt thấy tiểu hoàng tử trăng rằm ngày đã đến, Chử Vân Thần gương mặt lạnh lùng, sửa sang lại trắng thuần tang phục, liền ý định như thế tiến cung. Đứng ở một bên Hà Văn Uyên đi lên trước, nói: "Nghe nói lần này yến hội, bệ hạ cho phép quần thần mang theo gia quyến, có thể thật sự?"

Chử Vân Thần đã trầm mặc một cái chớp mắt, hỏi: "Ngươi muốn đây?"

Hà Văn Uyên vừa gật đầu liền cảm thấy có chút không đúng, nhưng thoáng cái cũng nghĩ không ra được vấn đề ra ở nơi nào.

Cùng ngày trong đêm, trong hoàng cung đèn đuốc sáng trưng, yến hội trong đại sảnh càng là náo nhiệt dị thường, tất cả đại thần trong triều đều ngồi ở đây trong đại sảnh thưởng thức đặc biệt mỹ nữ ca múa biểu diễn, thưởng thức khó gặp rượu ngon món ngon. Hà Văn Uyên uống xoàng lấy rượu, không đếm xỉa tới mà nhìn những đại thần này ở giữa lẫn nhau cung nghênh, thật sự cảm thấy nhàm chán cực độ. Mà bên cạnh hắn Chử Vân Thần càng là không uống rượu, mà ngay cả trước mặt thức ăn cũng không quá đáng chỉ dùng để chút ít thanh đạm thức ăn chay mà thôi.

Lại nhìn bàn bên tiết mục thấy sung sướng hai người, Hà Văn Uyên càng cảm giác vô lực.

Nhắc tới Nhạc Quân Tiển hợp với một tháng chạy Chử Phủ chạy trốn chịu khó, cái kia thân là Thái y viện sử (khiến cho) nhạc lão đã sớm bất mãn rồi. Hợp với tóm khởi Nhạc Quân Tiển đánh cho nhiều lần, nhưng chỉ có không có thể bao ở chân của hắn. Hôm nay Nhạc Quân Tiển cũng đã là một vị một mình đảm đương một phía thái y, muốn trị những thứ này bị thương ngoài da cũng không phải việc khó. Ngược lại phát hiện đỡ đòn một tờ tràn đầy bầm đen mặt càng có thể đạt được Tây Càn quan tâm, cái kia Nhạc Quân Tiển liền cố ý giữ lại cái này trên mặt tổn thương không trừng trị rồi. Hà Văn Uyên đối với cái kia tự xưng cũng không phải động tâm Nguyệt lão đã vô lực nhả rãnh, cho nên khi người nọ hiển nhiên chạy đến Chử Phủ mời người cùng nhau đi tới yến hội lúc, hắn lập tức đem Tây Càn nộp ra.

Lại nhìn cái kia ghế trên đế vương cũng sớm đã vài ly rượu ngon vào trong bụng, hai mắt chằm chằm vào trên võ đài vặn eo bước chậm nữ tử không dời được mắt. Bất quá, Hà Văn Uyên cái này nhìn trái phải nhìn cũng không có gặp lúc trước cái kia bị Triệu Dịch Tuyền mang theo trên người nam sủng Bích Nhi, trong nội tâm ngược lại là cảm thấy kỳ quái. Đúng lúc này, ngoài cửa thái giám bén nhọn thanh âm truyền vào.

"Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương, Đại Hoàng Tử giá lâm."

Hà Văn Uyên nghe vậy liền hướng cửa ra vào nhìn quanh, một vị đầu đội mũ phượng, ăn mặc cao quý trang nhã phu nhân đi đến, đi theo phía sau một cái ôm tã lót lão ma ma. Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương quả thật được xưng tụng một câu "Mỹ nhân khuynh thành", dù cho vừa sanh xong hài tử không lâu, da thịt của nàng vẫn như cũ vô cùng mịn màng, bóng loáng trắng nõn, một tờ cái miệng anh đào nhỏ nhắn quả thực làm cho người động tâm. Chẳng qua là Hoàng Hậu hai mắt lại cổ nước không có sóng, phảng phất một cái đã chết chi nhân. Chỉ thấy Hoàng Hậu nện bước không nhanh không chậm bước chân đi đến dưới bậc thang (tạo lối thoát) cho hoàng đế hành lễ.

"Nô tì, tham kiến bệ hạ."

"Hoàng... Sau nhanh lên, đến... Trẫm bên người!"

Vừa rồi còn bị vũ nữ nhiếp tâm thần, hôm nay cái này Hoàng Hậu vừa xuất hiện, này tòa thượng hoàng đế liền lập tức đem tâm tư nhào tới cái này trên thân người, thật ra khiến Hà Văn Uyên thấy được dời tình tốc độ.

"Hoàng đế này như thế sa vào sắc đẹp, ta còn tưởng rằng hắn sớm đã có 17, tám đứa bé, nguyên lai cái này Hoàng Hậu sinh lại là người thứ nhất?" Hà Văn Uyên nhỏ giọng hỏi đến một bên Chử Vân Thần.

Chử Vân Thần thấp giọng đáp: "So về nữ tử, bệ hạ càng đặc biệt thích nam sắc. Huống hồ, hắn tự nhận là hoàng gia huyết thống cao quý, cũng không phải hậu cung tất cả mọi người có tư cách sinh hạ long tử."

Hà Văn Uyên khó được Xùy~~ cười ra tiếng, xem ra hoàng đế này vẫn là tự mình cảm giác hài lòng a. Chỉ tiếc, cái này cũng chỉ có ở ngoài đứng xem thấy rõ ràng chút ít.

Nếu như Hoàng Hậu đã an vị, tự nhiên là muốn thụ thái tử ấn.

Bất quá cái kia hoàng đế rõ ràng cho thấy đã uống nhiều quá, đi khởi đường tới đều lung la lung lay, nếu không phải một bên thái giám dắt díu lấy, sợ là một cúi đầu có thể lăn xuống bậc thang đến. Hắn run rẩy cầm lấy thái giám hiện lên đi lên thái tử ấn, vừa định đưa cho còn tại trong tã lót Đại Hoàng Tử, liền bị ôm hài tử Hoàng Hậu ngăn lại.

"Bệ hạ, Đại Hoàng Tử tuổi còn quá nhỏ, cái này thái tử ấn liền do nô tì cầm lấy a."

"Vẫn là Hoàng Hậu... Rõ ràng lý, đến, cho ngươi!" Nói xong liền đem thái tử ấn giao cho Hoàng Hậu trong tay, trong lúc còn suýt nữa đem ấn ngã trên mặt đất, bị hù một bên tiểu thái giám một thân mồ hôi lạnh.

Thụ ấn liền như vậy coi như là đã xong, cái kia Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương liền lập tức từ chối thân thể không khỏe, ghế còn chưa ngồi ấm chỗ liền đứng dậy ly khai yến hội.

Đám người đi rồi, Hà Văn Uyên còn một mực nhìn qua ngoài cửa nhìn hồi lâu. Hắn cảm giác, cảm thấy cái này Hoàng Hậu cũng không giống là có mắt không tròng chi nhân, sao liền làm cái này hoang đường hoàng đế nữ nhân.

Mà bên kia, xin hồi lâu nghỉ bệnh Tể tướng hôm nay cũng đi tới trên yến hội, lúc này chính đoan lấy bộ dáng hướng hoàng đế chúc mừng.

Hà Văn Uyên híp híp mắt, hắn từ tiến vào cái này yến hội đại sảnh khởi cũng đã chú ý khởi Tể tướng Ngô Hữu Đức, cũng cảm giác được cái kia trên thân người phát ra nhàn nhạt yêu khí, cảm thấy trầm xuống.

Chử Vân Thần ngồi ở một bên cảm thấy được Hà Văn Uyên sắc mặt, liền theo tầm mắt của hắn nhìn lại.

Cái kia Ngô Hữu Đức đang nói không tìm giới hạn may mắn lời nói, ngược lại là lấy được hoàng đế long tâm cực kỳ vui mừng, vung tay lên lại là thưởng không ít đồ vật.

Được ban thưởng Ngô Hữu Đức tự nhiên vẻ mặt tươi cười lui xuống, đem hai tay của mình dấu tại rộng thùng thình trong tay áo, không cho bất luận kẻ nào chứng kiến hắn cánh tay thượng lập loè vảy màu đen.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: thật có lỗi thật có lỗi, đêm nay hoàn toàn chính xác quá muộn chút ít, Bảo Bảo tự mình kiểm nghiệm...

Hy vọng không nên ghét bỏ QAQ

Cầu cái cất chứa, cầu cái bình luận, yêu thích ta, liền thu ta đi ~

Đệ 20 chương Hổ Yêu

Trăng rằm tiệc phần sau trận thực có thể là được xưng tụng □□ không chịu nổi, từ cái này Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương mang theo Đại Hoàng Tử rời sân về sau, cái kia hoàng đế liền bắt đầu không kiêng nể gì cả mà đùa giỡn bên người cung nữ, càng là trực tiếp đem sân khấu trung vũ nữ túm đến trong ngực □□. Dưới đài cũng có không ít hoàng cung đại thần ỷ vào say rượu, cũng đem một bên hầu hạ cung nữ thậm chí ngay cả linh người đều không buông tha.

Chử Vân Thần thật sự vô tình ý cùng lại tại cái này chướng khí mù mịt chi địa ngốc xuống dưới, tại Hoàng Hậu đi rồi liền đứng người lên phải ly khai. Cái kia Triệu Dịch Tuyền đã sớm uống đến say mèm, căn bản không quan tâm Chử Vân Thần hay không còn trong đại điện này, phất tay liền đồng ý hắn rời đi. Cùng ở một bên Hà Văn Uyên, cùng với Nhạc Quân Tiển cùng Tây Càn tự nhiên cũng theo Chử Vân Thần bước chân cùng nhau ly khai hoàng cung.

Hồi trình trên đường, Hà Văn Uyên gặp Nhạc Quân Tiển không có mỗi người đi một ngả ý định, mà cái kia Tây Càn càng là càng chạy càng nhanh, liền lôi kéo Chử Vân Thần cùng hai người kéo ra khoảng cách, chậm rì rì bước chân đi thong thả đi ở mọi âm thanh đều tịch kinh thành trên đường cái. Chử Vân Thần nhẫn nhịn liếc phía trước đã càng chạy càng xa hai người, lại mắt nhìn người bên cạnh lôi kéo ống tay áo của mình, cũng theo hắn thả chậm bước chân.

Hoàng thành cảnh ban đêm tĩnh hảo, trên đường đi chỉ có hai người kề vai sát cánh đi ở cái này trên đường cái trống không, trên yến hội tham uống hai chén Hà Văn Uyên không hiểu cảm thấy tiếng tim mình đập có chút lớn, liền chột dạ trộm liếc mắt nhìn bên người nam nhân. Lúc trước bọn hắn ly khai đại sảnh lúc, Hà Văn Uyên còn tò mò quay đầu lại liếc qua, cái kia ôm trong ngực mỹ nhân hoàng đế lại một tay mò cái linh người đến kia bên người, có thể thật sự là trái ôm phải ấp, thấy Hà Văn Uyên đều không có đến trên mặt nóng lên. Hôm nay đêm nay gió thổi phật, hắn những thứ này hứa cảm giác say không có tỉnh, mặt ngược lại là cháy sạch:nấu được càng lợi hại rồi.

Cũng may có cái này cảnh ban đêm yểm hộ, ngược lại là không có trước tiên bị người bên cạnh phát hiện, nhưng cũng chỉ là tạm thời mà thôi. Một mực có lưu ý Hà Văn Uyên Chử Vân Thần hồi lâu không thấy Hà Văn Uyên nói chuyện, nghiêng đầu vừa nhìn chỉ thấy lấy người cúi đầu nhìn mình chằm chằm chân đi về phía trước, liền dừng lại dò hỏi: "Ngươi là thế nào?"

"Ừ?"

Không ngờ rằng người bên cạnh sẽ dừng lại, một mực lôi kéo tay của đối phương bị người túm nhanh, hắn càng là trong lòng bịch bịch nhảy vui sướng. Thẳng đến hai tay thăm thượng hai má của hắn, Hà Văn Uyên cái này mới phản ứng tới người nọ mới vừa hỏi cái gì, hắn tranh thủ thời gian tránh đi tay của người kia, nhưng vẫn là đã chậm một bước.

Chử Vân Thần va chạm vào đối phương đốt đến lợi hại hai gò má, lại thăm thượng càng là cực nóng hai lỗ tai, còn tưởng rằng hắn đây là vừa rồi uống nhiều rượu rồi, đã có men say.

"Ngươi say."

"Không có! Ta... Không có say." Hà Văn Uyên liên tục phủ nhận, chỉ có điều cái này Chử Vân Thần rõ ràng không tin biểu lộ cũng xuyên thấu qua ánh trăng bị hắn thấy rõ ràng.

Hà Văn Uyên bị hắn như vậy chạm đến lấy, ấm áp hai tay theo hắn hai gò má phật qua, vung lên hắn tóc mai, càng nhắm trúng hắn một hồi sợ run, đến mức như là dòng nham thạch qua, cháy trong lòng của hắn.

Chỉ thấy Chử Vân Thần đi đến hắn càng trước ngồi xổm người xuống, đưa hắn một chút cõng lên. Hai chân cách mặt đất lúc, Hà Văn Uyên có một loại cảm giác kỳ dị xông lên đầu. Mặc dù ngày xưa thượng Thiên Đình cũng cần đằng vân trên xuống, dưới chân mềm mại hư không, nhưng hôm nay cảm giác này lại thật là bất đồng, mặc dù chân không kịp đấy, nhưng là nhưng trong lòng thì yên ổn .

Về sau hai người mặc dù không nói thêm gì nữa, ánh trăng càng đem hai người nhàn nhạt bóng dáng kéo đến lão dài.

Chẳng qua là giữa hai người loại này vi diệu cảm giác tại vừa về tới Chử Phủ về sau liền biến mất vô tung. Hai người đạp mạnh tiến Chử Phủ, tai mắt thông linh Hà Văn Uyên liền mơ hồ đã nghe được đến từ gian phòng của mình phương hướng tiềng ồn ào, hai người tuy là giảm thấp xuống cuống họng, hắn cũng nghe được đưa ra trong có một người thanh âm là hắn chưa từng nghe qua .

Vì vậy hắn lập tức rơi xuống Chử Vân Thần bối, ý bảo mình có thể một mình trở về phòng, vốn cho là hắn còn cần một ít nói rõ, lại bị Chử Vân Thần nhìn chằm chằm sau nửa ngày về sau liền dứt khoát cho đi rồi.

Một mở cửa phòng, hắn liền nhìn thấy một cái thân hình khôi ngô nam tử đang cùng Tây Càn mắt to trừng đôi mắt nhỏ. Cái kia khỏe mạnh nam nhân vừa thấy có người xâm nhập, liền lập tức đem Tây Càn hộ tại sau lưng, cái này khẽ động làm ngược lại là lệnh Hà Văn Uyên nhíu lông mày.

"Ngươi là ai?"

"Ta còn không vấn đề ngươi cái này Hổ Yêu tới đây làm chi, ngươi đến hỏi trước khởi ta đã đến." Hà Văn Uyên hai tay hoàn ngực, tựa ở cạnh cửa có chút buồn cười mà nhìn cái này lai lịch không rõ yêu quái.

Nói thật ra, cái này Hổ Yêu biến ảo hình người thân hình cao lớn, cơ bắp rắn chắc, mặc da thú, cái cổ mang răng thú liên (dây xích) sức, ngược lại là càng giống một cái sơn dã thợ săn.

"Ngươi là tiên?" Ly Mạc ánh mắt xiết chặt, đem sau lưng Tây Càn ngăn cản được càng kín thêm vài phần, trong tay càng là tế ra quen dùng pháp khí, màu vàng đồng tử cảnh giác mà chằm chằm vào Hà Văn Uyên mỗi tiếng nói cử động, trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch.

Bị hắn ngăn ở phía sau Tây Càn căm tức đứng ra giữ chặt Ly Mạc tay, nói: "Đại ca, chính là chỗ này Thần Tiên cứu được ta."

"Tiểu tử này?"

Hà Văn Uyên thái dương kéo ra, mặc dù nói cái này Hổ Yêu yêu lực nhìn qua đã có ngàn năm, hắn điểm ấy mấy tuổi cũng hoàn toàn chính xác không thể so, nhưng làm sao lại nghe như vậy không dễ nghe đâu này?

"Vâng, ta chính là cái kia cứu được đệ đệ của ngươi 'Tiểu tử " có gì chỉ giáo?"

Vốn đang cho rằng người này tuy nói lớn lên tứ chi phát triển, tu luyện hơn một ngàn năm, như thế nào cũng sẽ không là một ngốc nghếch chi nhân. Sự thật là, hắn suy nghĩ nhiều. Hắn đi đến bên cạnh bàn rót cho mình một chén trà, liền không hề xem yêu quái kia hai huynh đệ.

Ly Mạc ngượng ngùng đem pháp khí thu hồi, tại đệ đệ Tây Càn dưới con mắt chậm quá đi đến Hà Văn Uyên trước mặt hành lễ, nói: "Ta là Yêu giới đầu roi núi Ly Mạc, đa tạ tiên nhân cứu tiểu đệ một mạng, vừa rồi có nhiều xông tới, thật sự thật có lỗi."

"A, còn thật sự là kỳ quái, một cái Hổ Yêu, một cái miêu yêu, đúng là huynh đệ. Hôm nay ta ngược lại là may mắn, có thể nhìn thấy mấy trăm năm trước đánh cắp Truy Hồn Ngọc tiểu tặc." Hà Văn Uyên nhấp một ngụm trà, cười híp mắt nói ra.

"Ngươi!"

Hắn có thể không có ý định đem vừa rồi cái này Hổ Yêu vô lý hành vi cứ như vậy bỏ qua đi. Hoàn toàn chính xác, hắn là từng nghe nói có chút Thần Tiên đôi Yêu giới yêu quái căm thù đến tận xương tuỷ, nhìn thấy yêu quái liền muốn chém giết. Nhưng là hắn như là cái loại này không phân tốt xấu Thần Tiên ấy ư, vậy mà nghe xong hắn là Thần Tiên liền tế ra pháp khí, càng tại về sau còn nghĩ hắn xưng là "Tiểu tử" !

Hắn đem cái kia Nguyệt lão sai đều nhớ hơn mười năm, như thế nào lại đơn giản đem khẩu khí này nuốt xuống, lúc này liền phúng thứ trở về, kích thích được cái kia Hổ Yêu còn kém nhảy lên.

"Kích động cái gì, nếu ta thật đúng sẽ đối hai ngươi bất lợi, hôm nay là được đem hai ngươi mang thượng Thiên Đình. Cái này ăn cắp Thiên Đình pháp khí chịu tội, sợ là muốn tới thiên lao đi nếm thử tư vị ." Nhìn thấy Ly Mạc dần dần tỉnh táo lại, hắn liền tiếp theo mở miệng nói, "Dứt lời, vừa rồi hai người các ngươi tại lăn tăn cái gì."

Tốt xấu bị Tây Càn trấn an ở Ly Mạc nhếch miệng, nói: "Ta lần này chính là tới tìm ta cái này không biết phân tấc tiểu đệ, thuận tiện hợp với hắn trộm Truy Hồn Ngọc cùng nhau mang về."

"Ta không quay về." Đứng ở một bên Tây Càn ngược lại là lộ ra khó được tùy hứng.

"Ngươi vẫn còn muốn tìm cái kia Nguyệt lão, ca đều nói qua cho ngươi rồi, cái kia Thần Tiên chính là cái hoa tâm củ cải trắng, yêu không được." Ly Mạc tức giận đến tại chỗ đảo quanh, "Ca đều không truy cứu ngươi lau cái kia Truy Hồn Ngọc thượng a yên khí tức, ngươi như thế nào vẫn là như vậy cố chấp?"

Hà Văn Uyên lại uống một ngụm trà, hời hợt nói: "Người ngươi có thể mang về, nhưng là cái kia Truy Hồn Ngọc ngươi sợ là một lát muốn không quay về."

"Vì sao?" Ly Mạc híp híp mắt, vẻ mặt hoang mang.

Gặp Hà Văn Uyên không có giải thích ý định, Ly Mạc lại nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía đệ đệ của mình Tây Càn. Theo trong miệng hắn mới biết được đệ đệ bị thương, mà bọn hắn chính đang truy tung cái kia quỷ dị yêu quái sự tình.

Gặp Ly Mạc trong mắt xuất hiện một tia giãy dụa, Tây Càn nói ra: "Ca, cái kia thế gian nữ tử ngươi tìm khắp hai trăm năm rồi, nàng cũng không biết đầu mấy lần thai rồi, sớm đem ngươi đã quên, ngươi cần gì phải."

"Vậy còn ngươi?"

Tây Càn cái này cái gì cũng không nói rồi.

Hà Văn Uyên theo ngôn ngữ của bọn hắn trung hắn cũng đại khái có thể đoán được cái này Ly Mạc tình huống, nhìn cái này hai huynh đệ ngược lại thật sự là một cái bộ dáng. Ly Mạc là làm một cái không biết đã luân hồi mấy đời nữ tử, mà Tây Càn tức thì là vì một cái nhìn như phong lưu hoa tâm Thần Tiên.

"Tây Càn, ngươi hay là trước cùng đại ca ngươi trở về. Người nọ ngươi cũng thấy đấy, chắc hẳn vừa rồi các ngươi cũng là đã nói , ý nghĩ của hắn cũng nên cùng ngươi nói rõ. Huống chi ngươi bây giờ có thương tích bên người, chẳng trở về tu dưỡng chút ít thời gian lại đến."

Tây Càn cắn răng, nói lên việc này, trong lòng của hắn chính là một hồi quặn đau. Vừa rồi trên yến hội, người nọ lại nói từ nay về sau vẫn là không nên gặp lại thì tốt hơn. Quay về Chử Phủ trên đường, hắn cho rằng người nọ đuổi theo hắn trở lại Chử Phủ là vì giải thích rõ ràng lời kia ý tứ, nhưng không nghĩ, người nọ chỉ nói một câu "Ta có cái thói quen đem mỹ nhân đưa đến cửa nhà" càng hướng hắn vứt ra cái mị nhãn liền cũng không quay đầu lại tiêu sái rồi.

Cuối cùng Tây Càn còn là theo chân Ly Mạc đã đi ra thế gian. Cất bước hai huynh đệ, Hà Văn Uyên liền phát giác được trong phòng xuất hiện Vô Thường quỷ.

"Tiểu sử (khiến cho) Bạch Vô Thường bái kiến đại nhân." Được Hà Văn Uyên cho phép, Bạch Vô Thường liền đưa lên trong ngực mấy chồng chất quyển sách, nói, "Đây là đại nhân lúc trước phân phó tiểu sử (khiến cho) tìm về quỷ khí trấn áp tiên khí sách cổ, mời đại nhân xem qua."

Hà Văn Uyên thô sơ giản lược lật ra thoáng một phát đã có chút ít tàn phá quyển sách, nhẹ gật đầu, nói: "Ừ, ngươi đi xuống đi."

"Tiểu sử (khiến cho) còn có một sự tình tương báo, phán quan đại nhân nhỏ hơn sử (khiến cho) truyền lời cho đại nhân. Mấy ngày gần đây cái này Địa Phủ công văn không nhiều lắm, đại nhân không cần ngày ngày bỏ vào Địa Phủ, nhìn xem... Phiền lòng."

"Hả?"

Hà Văn Uyên thả ra trong tay trà chén nhỏ, mỉm cười, ngược lại là trước hù đến quỳ trên mặt đất Bạch Vô Thường. Hắn cái này phán quan vì giảm bớt hắn gánh nặng liền cố ý dặn dò những thứ này, nhưng là làm khó cái này truyền lời quỷ sai rồi.

"Nói cho phán quan, bổn vương tự nhiên không dám lại để cho hắn phiền lòng ."

Bạch Vô Thường liên tục đồng ý, sờ lên cái trán đổ mồ hôi, tranh thủ thời gian lui ra. Cái này cho Diêm Vương cùng phán quan tầm đó truyền lời sống, hắn có thể không nghĩ cạn nữa lần thứ hai.

Nếu như phán quan đã nói như vậy, hắn liền không có ý định xưng đêm quay về Địa Phủ giằng co, đến một lần một hồi cũng là rất hao phí pháp lực . Mở ra Bạch Vô Thường đưa tới quyển sách, Hà Văn Uyên kỹ càng nghiên cứu đứng lên. Lúc trước là Chử Vân Thần độ quỷ khí thời điểm hắn liền đã phát hiện Chử Vân Thần tiên khí tăng trưởng tốc độ cực nhanh vượt qua tưởng tượng của hắn. Khi đó liền tồn tại giở sách cổ tâm tư, cho đến hôm nay cái này tương quan sách cổ mới bị đưa đến trên tay của hắn, cũng là giảm đi hắn vùi đầu đi tìm công phu rồi.

Vừa mở ra một tờ, hắn liền xem sách thượng sở văn viết chữ lâm vào trầm tư.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tác giả: Hổ Yêu Hổ Yêu, có thể hay không lộ ra ngươi roi cọp cho ta xem một chút? ( ngôi sao mắt )

Mạc rời ( lộ ra pháp khí ): đệ đệ, mau tránh ra, cái kia tác giả có ác ý!

Tây Càn: ca, nàng chỉ là muốn xem cái đuôi của ngươi.

Nhạc Quân Tiển: a càn, ngươi còn quá nhỏ. ( Tây Càn sáng đao )... ! Ngươi không nhỏ! Kiềm chế chút! Ta bây giờ là thân thể phàm thai a! ! !

Đệ 21 chương ba năm

Diên Nhi tháng này một mực vây quanh Chử Vân Thần vòng, lúc trước Hà Văn Uyên mặc dù đối với nàng nói không cần lại cố ý quấn quít lấy Chử Vân Thần, nhưng là nàng trở nên yêu thích đứng ở Chử Vân Thần quanh thân, đắm chìm trong trong veo tiên khí đang bao vây. Hôm nay, nàng biết được chính mình không có cơ hội theo mấy người đi yến hội, còn âm thầm thất lạc một phen. Gặp Chử Vân Thần sớm trở về, tự nhiên là ba ba chạy đến người tiến đến xoát tồn tại cảm giác, cái này không, đều nhanh đến nửa đêm nàng mới trở lại chính mình ở sân nhỏ.

Khi đi ngang qua Hà Văn Uyên gian phòng lúc, nàng ngạc nhiên phát hiện hôm nay tiên nhân rõ ràng không có ly khai, liền dẫn theo lá gan lặng lẽ theo trước cửa đi qua, chỉ sợ bị người nắm chặt.

"Diên Nhi, tiến đến."

Trong phòng một giọng nói sâu kín rơi vào tay trong tai của nàng, Diên Nhi mắt thấy mình đã bị phát hiện, vẻ mặt ảo não đi tới gian phòng.

"Tiên nhân..."

Vốn tưởng rằng cái này Hà Văn Uyên gọi nàng là muốn hưng sư vấn tội (*) , Diên Nhi cố ý giả trang ra một bộ sở sở bộ dáng đáng thương, nào biết đâu, Hà Văn Uyên đổ ập xuống liền hỏi: "Ngươi có bằng lòng hay không gả cho Chử Vân Thần?"

Diên Nhi đầu quả tim run lên, nghĩ thầm, chẳng lẽ là nàng đều muốn hấp thu Chử Vân Thần tiên khí ý tưởng bị Hà Văn Uyên xem thấu? Thoáng cái liền trong lòng run sợ đứng lên.

"Diên Nhi không rõ tiên nhân ý tứ." Nàng cố gắng dắt khóe miệng, chỉ sợ chính mình tiểu tâm tư bị trước mặt Thần Tiên phát giác.

Bất quá, cũng may Hà Văn Uyên cũng xác thực không có hướng phương diện kia muốn. Hắn hiện tại đầy trong đầu bên trong bất quá là cái kia mới từ sách cổ quyển sách thượng thấy biện pháp.

"Thiên địa âm dương bắt đầu tại Hỗn Độn, Hỗn Độn rốt cục Âm Dương hòa hợp. Tiên người, được đại đạo dài dương chi thuật, kia hơi thở là dương, Cực Dương trấn dương, âm cũng có thể trấn chi."

Thiên tử Long khí chính là cái này thế gian chí dương chi khí, tự là có thể trấn áp Chử Vân Thần tiên khí.

Mà cái kia 'Âm' tại quyển sách trung dù chưa rõ ràng chỉ ra là vật gì, bất quá liền từ hắn quỷ khí có thể khóa lại Chử Vân Thần tiên khí qua nhiều năm như vậy xem, cái kia trong sách 'Âm' chắc hẳn chính là hết thảy âm thuộc tính chi vật. Quỷ khí thuộc về âm khí, tự nhiên có ích. Nhưng là hôm nay hắn liên tục đem quỷ khí độ cho Chử Vân Thần, trong cơ thể hắn quỷ khí đã còn thừa không có mấy, cứ thế mãi, một ngày nào đó hắn sẽ trấn ép không được người nọ ngày càng tăng trưởng tiên khí. Bất quá hắn nghĩ lại, cô gái này thân thể cũng thuần âm, huống chi cái này Diên Nhi thân là yêu tu, có thể hút Chử Vân Thần tiên khí. Nếu là hai người có thể thông qua da thịt thân cận đạt tới Âm Dương hòa hợp mục đích, chắc hẳn hắn cái này độ tức giận áp lực cũng sẽ nhỏ hơn một ít.

Chẳng qua là, hắn mặc dù nghĩ vậy một tầng mặt, rồi lại không muốn lại để cho việc này thật sự phát sinh. Một mình suy nghĩ hồi lâu, vừa gặp ngoài cửa có Diên Nhi động tĩnh, Hà Văn Uyên mới cắn răng hỏi ra miệng.

Biết được sự tình ngọn nguồn Diên Nhi âm thầm nhẹ nhàng thở ra, mặc dù giả bộ như một bộ không quá tình nguyện bộ dạng, nhưng là không chút lựa chọn ứng cái này tồi.

Hà Văn Uyên mấp máy môi, tiểu hoa xà tháng này đến một mực nhảy đạp tại Chử Vân Thần chung quanh hắn là nhìn ở trong mắt , mặc dù trong lòng có chút bất mãn, nhưng người ta bị quấn quít lấy cũng không có nhíu mày, hắn cũng không nên nói thêm cái gì. Hôm nay nghĩ đến, cái kia Nhị thiếu gia chỉ sợ cũng đôi cái này bướng bỉnh hoạt bát thiếu nữ có chút tâm tư. Hiện tại đã được tiểu hoa xà đồng ý, hắn cho dù lại không muốn cũng là muốn cùng Chử Vân Thần nói, chẳng qua là trải qua tối nay hai người ban đêm bước chậm, hắn càng là không hiểu không hy vọng sớm như vậy nói tại người nọ nghe. Cảm giác, cảm thấy lời này nếu là nói, hắn sẽ mất đi cái gì, tại là chuyện này cứ như vậy trì hoãn ra rồi.

Hơn nữa đầu kia, đã xong yến hội Ngô Hữu Đức đưa mắt nhìn nguyên một đám say đến ngã trái ngã phải đại thần ly khai, mang trên mặt trào phúng dáng tươi cười. Vừa về tới trong phủ, hắn liền quay về lui một bên gã sai vặt, một mình nện bước vững vàng bước chân hướng tây bên cạnh kho củi đi đến.

Đêm đó, hắn ở đây củi trong phòng đợi đã lâu cũng không thấy bóng dáng xuất hiện, trong nội tâm tuy là bất mãn cùng tâm thần bất định, cũng là không cam lòng cứ như vậy buông tha cho một cái có thể bảo toàn chính mình Vinh Hoa Phú Quý cơ hội. Rốt cục, tại giờ Tý chờ đến gã sai vặt kia bộ dáng thiếu niên.

Người nọ "Khanh khách" mà cười lấy, bộ dáng cũng có chút ít sấm nhân, chỉ nghe hắn mở miệng nói ra: "Thân thể cảm giác như thế nào?"

"Thật đúng như như lời ngươi nói, tuy nhiên trong một tháng này, lão phu toàn thân mềm yếu vô lực, mà ngay cả vào triều cũng chỉ có thể xin phép nghỉ. Nhưng là ngay tại mấy ngày trước, lão phu bỗng nhiên cảm thấy tai thính mắt tinh, tuy là cái kia cây trung kêu to biết cũng là có thể thấy rõ một ... hai ..."

"Như thế rất tốt, vậy ngươi tiếp theo liền muốn bắt đầu học tập ta giao cho ngươi pháp thuật."

Ngô Hữu Đức nghe thế 'Gã sai vặt' như thế tự xưng, cũng biết trước mặt người này lai lịch tất nhiên không đơn giản, bất quá cũng là không sao cả , hắn chỉ cầu cả đời này xa hoa mà thôi.

"Mời tiên nhân chỉ điểm."

'Gã sai vặt' không có trả lời ngay, chẳng qua là lại bắt đầu "Khanh khách" nở nụ cười.

Về sau mấy ngày ngược lại là gió êm sóng lặng, ngoại trừ cái kia Nhạc Quân Tiển đến Chử Phủ ngày rõ ràng thiếu đi bên ngoài cũng không có gì lớn khác biệt. Chẳng qua là, cái này Nhạc Quân Tiển cũng là kỳ quái, mấy lần tới đây Chử Phủ đều chưa từng nhắc tới nửa câu có quan hệ Tây Càn sự tình, thế cho nên người này đều đi hơn nửa tháng, hắn mới tại một lần cùng Hà Văn Uyên nói chuyện phiếm trúng phải biết.

Sắp theo Bích Nhi chỗ thu hồi Truy Hồn Ngọc giao cho Hà Văn Uyên trên tay liền nghe được tin tức này, Nhạc Quân Tiển tay run lên cũng là rất nhanh trấn định lại.

"Hắn rời đi?"

"Ừ, một cái Hổ Yêu đưa hắn mang đi , nói là hắn ca." Hà Văn Uyên cảm giác bắt tay vào làm trung Truy Hồn Ngọc ở bên trong hỗn tạp cùng một chỗ khí tức, không yên lòng hồi đáp.

"Rời đi cũng tốt."

Ngày đó, Hà Văn Uyên đến không có quá chú ý cái kia nhạc thái y là thế nào ly khai Chử Phủ, chỉ biết là người nọ sau khi trở về tựa hồ lại bị cái kia càng già càng dẻo dai gia gia bạo đánh một trận, vì cái gì tựa hồ là hắn đột nhiên lại lược thuật trọng điểm đi tu tiên sự tình.

Hà Văn Uyên cái khác không có nhiều quản, đem chính mình khóa trong phòng kỹ càng cảm giác lấy Truy Hồn Ngọc trung khí tức, một đạo hai đạo, tựa hồ trước sau cộng lại cùng sở hữu ba đạo khí tức. Một đạo thuộc về phàm nhân Bích Nhi, một đạo thuộc về hoàng đế, mà còn lại đạo kia âm hắc khí tức tất nhiên chính là thuộc về cái kia đã từng bị thương Tây Càn yêu quái.

Hắn không chút lựa chọn lau đi còn lại hai đạo khí tức, không đợi hắn sát bay sượt cái trán mồ hôi liền đã nghe được tiếng đập cửa.

"Ta nghe nói ngươi ngày hôm nay cũng không có ăn cái gì."

Mở cửa phòng liền trông thấy Chử Vân Thần đứng ở ngoài cửa, sau lưng còn đi theo nhắm mắt theo đuôi Diên Nhi. Ngửa đầu nhìn xem dần dần tây nghiêng mặt trời, Hà Văn Uyên cười cười, nói: "Ta xem thư đã quên thời cơ, hiện tại mới phát giác lấy có chút đói bụng." Nói xong, hắn liền muốn đi ra cửa phòng bếp tìm chút ít cái ăn, lại bị Chử Vân Thần kéo lại.

"Vừa vặn, ta vẫn là không ăn, hôm nay chúng ta cùng một chỗ a."

"Ừ? Ah."

Hà Văn Uyên mặc dù một mực ở tại nơi này Chử Phủ, nhưng bởi vì hắn đôi phàm trần ăn hứng thú không lớn, liền không có từng bữa ăn ăn cơm đích thói quen, tự nhiên không cùng Chử Vân Thần ngồi cùng bàn tổng cộng ăn qua.

Hà Văn Uyên nhìn lên trước mặt tràn đầy một chén cơm, trong lòng có chút khó khăn, ngày bình thường đưa vào phòng những cái...kia cơm canh đều là tiến Diên Nhi bụng , hắn là cơ bản sẽ không đụng . Nhưng hôm nay cái này Chử Vân Thần an vị tại bên người, hắn cũng nghiêm chỉnh thật đúng một chút cũng không ăn.

Kẹp lấy một khối nước chát đậu hũ, Hà Văn Uyên nhai vài khẩu tài vạn phần không muốn nuốt xuống, lại bắt đầu đầy bàn tìm kiếm có thể ăn được chậm một chút thức ăn. Đáng tiếc, cái này túc trực bên linh cữu kỳ không qua, trên bàn cũng chỉ có chút ít đậu hũ rau cỏ các loại thanh đạm thức ăn chay, cho dù hắn đem một cây rau cỏ cắn lên mười khẩu, cũng không quá đáng một chiếc trà không đến thời gian.

Bên cạnh Chử Vân Thần gặp Hà Văn Uyên ngậm một cây rau cỏ cũng có thể gặm buổi sáng, đã nói nói: "Hôm nay ta còn tại hiếu ở bên trong, Chử Phủ cũng không có thể làm chút ít phong phú xanh xao. Bất quá ngươi chẳng qua là khách nhân, sau này nếu là ăn không quen cái này món ăn thanh đạm, liền nói cho quản gia một tiếng ra ngoài đầu đi ăn đi."

Hà Văn Uyên nghe xong lắc đầu liên tục, rất nhanh lay khởi chính mình trong chén cơm, vẫn không quên nói chuyện: "Làm sao sẽ, ta chán ghét nhất đầy mỡ xanh xao, như vậy vừa vặn."

Một bên Chử Vân Thần liếc qua cố gắng vùi đầu ăn cơm người, không có lại nói tiếp, nhưng trong lòng đã có làm cho người ta cải thiện cơm canh ý tưởng. Mà ngồi ở một bên Diên Nhi đâm trong chén hạt cơm, tròng mắt tại giữa hai người quay tròn mà vòng, tựa hồ là phát hiện mới đồ chơi bình thường.

Sau buổi cơm tối, bị hồi lâu không có xuất hiện qua chắc bụng cảm giác tra tấn Hà Văn Uyên khó khăn nằm ở trên giường, xác nhận Chử Vân Thần đã đi xa về sau mới đưa Truy Hồn Ngọc đem ra. Hắn hướng ngọc trung rót vào một chút pháp lực, liền chú ý đến Truy Hồn Ngọc trong tay hắn lóe lên, đón lấy liền không có động tĩnh.

Hà Văn Uyên sắc mặt trầm xuống, cái này Truy Hồn Ngọc có thể truy tung tự nhiên là khí tức bản thể, cũng chỉ một vốn một lời thể có chỗ phản ứng. Trước sớm hắn phát giác được vẻ này yêu khí vụt sáng chợt hiện, hắn liền suy đoán yêu quái kia bản thể sợ là không ở chỗ này. Hôm nay đây đối với trong vòng ngàn dặm nội cùng loại khí tức có phản ứng Truy Hồn Ngọc đều không có phản ứng, sợ là yêu quái kia bản thể tại phía xa ở ngoài ngàn dặm. Có thể hắn lại không dám khoảng cách Chử Vân Thần quá xa, bởi như vậy, hắn vẫn là không thể định vị đến yêu quái kia. Nghĩ đến đây, Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm giận dữ, một chưởng liền đập vỡ đầu giường tiểu bàn trà.

Xem ra hôm nay cũng chỉ có thể đi một bước tính toán một bước, mau chóng đem Chử Vân Thần đỡ trên đế vị, dùng Long khí trấn áp tiên khí, hắn có thể thoát thân đi tìm cái kia tai họa nhân gian yêu quái. Hôm nay cũng chỉ có thể hy vọng yêu quái kia mấy năm này không nên gây ra đại động tĩnh mới tốt.

Thời gian nhoáng một cái hai năm qua đi, mắt thấy ba năm tang kỳ liền đã tới rồi, cái này Chử Phủ bên trong trở nên lộ ra tiêu điều, mà ngay cả quét dọn đình viện hạ nhân đều không thấy bóng dáng. Qua lại tựa hồ cũng có thể nhìn thấy quản gia cùng mấy cái hạ nhân còn ở nơi này bận trước bận sau. Mà Chử Phủ bên ngoài cũng không khá hơn chút nào, trên đường đi tới phu nhân từng cái khuôn mặt u sầu đầy mặt, sắc mặt vàng như nến. Hai năm qua nhiều thời gian ở bên trong, hoàng đế Triệu Dịch Tuyền độc sủng nam tử Bích Nhi, đem trong triều lớn nhỏ sự vụ đều giao cho Tể tướng Ngô Hữu Đức.

Mà dân gian hàng năm thu thuế cũng vẫn như cũ đang gia tăng, có chút bần địa phương nghèo dân chúng sớm đã đói. Nhắc tới hai năm trước còn có lẻ tẻ mấy chỗ cỡ nhỏ khởi nghĩa nông dân, hai năm qua sau chính là khởi nghĩa nhiều lần phát, ngẫu nhiên càng là một ngày có thể nhận được vài chỗ địa phương chiến báo.

Một ngày này, Chử Vân Thần theo thường lệ tại đang lúc hoàng hôn nhìn ra xa phía tây, sau lưng quản gia vội vàng chạy tới, trong tay cầm một phong thơ, nói: "Nhị thiếu gia, đại thiếu gia gởi thư rồi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tác giả: phản bội loạn liền muốn bắt đầu! Liền hỏi kích không kích động!

Hà Văn Uyên: không kích động.

Tác giả ( bỗng nhiên cảm giác được một đầu nước lạnh giội hạ ): ...

Ps :

Tiếc tiếc quả nuôi nấng lựu đạn ~~ Bảo Bảo thật vui vẻ ~~mua~

Đệ 22 chương thư nhà

Hà Văn Uyên mới khó khăn lắm phê hết tích lũy hai ngày công văn, kéo lấy mệt mỏi thân thể đi qua hành lang gấp khúc, quay đầu liền trông thấy đứng ở đó trong đình giữa hồ nhìn qua Tây Phương Chử Vân Thần. Hắn lúc này ăn mặc một thân trắng thuần áo dài đồ tang, ánh mắt phức tạp bi thương, trời chiều ánh chiều tà vì kia độ lên một tầng kim quang, ngược lại là cực kỳ giống lúc trước hai người tại Địa Phủ mới gặp gỡ lúc bộ dạng.

Hai người sớm chiều ở chung gần ba năm thời gian, giờ khắc này Hà Văn Uyên có một loại mới gặp nhau ảo giác. Tại cột trụ hành lang sau đứng đó một lúc lâu, hắn rốt cuộc là vuốt vuốt có chút cứng ngắc cổ đi tới.

"Như thế nào một người đứng ở chỗ này lấy?"

Không gặp người đáp lại, Hà Văn Uyên cũng không có nhiều lời, liền cùng hắn đứng ở nơi đó, đây là hai người những năm gần đây này đã thành thói quen.

Ngươi không nói, ta liền đứng ở một bên cùng, chờ ngươi muốn nói thời khắc đó, ta liền làm ngươi người nghe.

Đã qua sau nửa ngày, bên cạnh chi nhân cuối cùng đã mở miệng: "Những năm gần đây này, ngươi nên phát giác được chung quanh hạ nhân số lượng giảm bớt."

Hà Văn Uyên không có nói tiếp, đem so với trước Lão phu nhân đưa ma lúc trong phủ lưu lại nô bộc phần đông, vẻn vẹn liền xem cái này một ao khô bại thủy tiên liền biết rõ cái này Chử Phủ là bao nhiêu hoang vu.

"Chử Phủ không phải một cái nơi ở lâu, nếu như ngươi phải.. Muốn muốn ly khai, liền rời đi thôi." Chử Vân Thần dừng một chút mới đưa cái này nói cho hết lời, giấu ở trong tay áo hai tay không tự giác rất nhanh cùng một chỗ, đem trong tay phong thư bóp được rất tốt nếp uốn.

"Ta đã một đường tùy ngươi đến kinh thành, tự nhiên sẽ đi theo ngươi, cố gắng ta còn khả năng giúp đở thượng chút ít bề bộn." Hà Văn Uyên tùy ý nói, khi hắn xem ra, tới đây thế gian trần thế duy nhất lý do liền là vì Chử Vân Thần, tự nhiên là một đường đi theo.

Hắn có chút nghiêng đầu liền đối với thượng Chử Vân Thần thâm thúy hai mắt, nội tâm không khỏi chấn động, cũng không phải tự giác bỏ qua một bên ánh mắt. Mấy năm này, nếu là nói hai người bọn họ đang lúc khác biệt lớn nhất, chính là hắn không dám đơn giản chống lại cặp kia nhìn chăm chú lên mắt của hắn rồi.

"Thật đúng?"

"Lời nói của ta khi nào trở nên như thế làm cho người khó mà tin được?" Hà Văn Uyên ngoài miệng mặc dù nói như vậy, lại thủy chung không dám quay đầu nhìn Chử Vân Thần con mắt.

"Hảo."

Dừng hồi lâu, Chử Vân Thần trịnh trọng nói, như là lập được lời thề bình thường. Hắn không có nói cho Hà Văn Uyên, đại ca của hắn Chử Lăng Thiên gởi thư rồi, trên thư nói, quân bị lương hướng đã đều chuẩn bị đầy đủ, chỉ thiếu sư ra nổi danh, mà hắn túc trực bên linh cữu kỳ đầy sau chuyện làm thứ nhất, chính là tìm như vậy một cái cớ. Mắt thấy một tháng sau chính là suốt ba năm, hắn cũng chỉ có thể nuốt xuống thở dài một tiếng.

"Nhị thiếu gia."

Sau lưng truyền đến một vị nữ tử thanh âm, hai người nhìn lại, trên mặt biểu lộ ngược lại bất tận giống nhau. Hà Văn Uyên lúc này thấy đến Diên Nhi, trong nội tâm chính là phức tạp nhanh, khi đó là hắn yêu cầu Diên Nhi đến dây dưa cái này Chử Vân Thần, hôm nay lại là chính bản thân hắn trong nội tâm không vui. Nghĩ lại, hắn một người nam nhân cùng nữ tử đưa khí cái gì, lại không thể thay vị trí của nàng.

Nghĩ đến đây, Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm máy động, theo bản năng liếc mắt một bên Chử Vân Thần, gặp người không có chú ý tới dị thường của hắn, hắn mới âm thầm nhẹ xuỵt một hơi, không được tự nhiên nói ra: "Ta đây về phòng trước rồi."

Chử Vân Thần mắt thấy Hà Văn Uyên cũng không quay đầu lại bước nhanh rời đi, trong mắt thần sắc không rõ, lúc này mới đảo mắt nhìn về phía vẻ mặt ngượng ngùng Diên Nhi. Mấy ngày nay tới giờ, trước mặt vị nữ tử này tâm tư hắn không phải nhìn không ra, có thể hắn thực sự tìm không ra đối phương sai, cũng chỉ có thể mặc kệ chịu.

Đầu kia, Hà Văn Uyên trải qua tiêu điều hành lang, chỉ thấy cái kia rất giống biên quan chử trạch Tú Nhi nha hoàn Yên Vũ đang gõ quét. Hắn nghiêng đầu vừa nhìn liền nhìn thấy cái kia trong phòng thấy không chỉ một lần vô tự bài vị, lại nghĩ tới hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy lúc, chính mình còn tò mò hỏi âm thanh.

"Gian phòng kia cung cấp chính là ai, sao bài vị thượng liền danh tự cũng không đề?"

Hắn còn nhớ đến lúc ấy Chử Vân Thần là trả lời như vậy hắn : "Cái này bài vị cung cấp không là một người, mà là cái kia vô số trên chiến trường mất đi tánh mạng."

"Tất cả?"

"Tất cả."

Thì ra là khi đó, hắn mới phát hiện mình trước mắt chính là phổ độ chúng sinh Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế, trong mắt của hắn chúng sinh ngang hàng, càng không có địch ta chi phân. Hôm nay bị ước thúc tại đây một quốc gia bên trong, bị dạy bảo dùng một quốc gia dân chúng chi an khang là nhiệm vụ của mình, lại có thể nào không mang đến cho hắn thống khổ. Mà ngay cả tế bái những cái...kia chết đi tánh mạng cũng chỉ có thể như thế vụng trộm sờ sờ , sợ là cái này khối vô tự bài vị đã bị hắn kể ra thành các loại phiên bản đã qua.

Không hề xem Yên Vũ quét dọn, Hà Văn Uyên nhấc chân đi trở về phòng của mình.

Lúc trước, hắn rút thời gian đem cái kia cổ quái yêu khí sự tình bẩm báo Thiên Đình, chẳng qua là cái này Truy Hồn Ngọc lại không thể còn. Tính tính toán toán ngày, bầu trời này ném đi gần một năm đồ vật cũng không có thể cứ như vậy đưa trở về. Lúc trước vốn là vì truy yêu quái kia sử dụng, hôm nay ngược lại có chút giống năng thủ sơn dụ.

Thế nhưng là đợi trái đợi phải, này nhân gian đều nhanh ba năm qua đi, Thiên Đình rõ ràng còn không có truyền bất cứ tin tức gì xuống, chẳng lẽ bầu trời này lại xảy ra chuyện gì sao?

Hôm nay Thiên Đình cái này Lăng Tiêu Điện trung cũng xác thực bầu không khí có chút ngưng trệ. Mấy ngày trước bị phái hạ giới dò xét cái kia U Hoa Sơn hai gã thiên binh vừa về đến liền bị phát hiện bị cắn nuốt nguyên thần, biến thành cái xác không hồn. Giận không kềm được Ngọc Đế lập tức phái Thái Bạch Kim Tinh lần nữa tiến về trước tìm một chút cái kia chỗ phong ấn rốt cuộc là tổn hại thành ra sao. Cho dù đã làm xong chuẩn bị tâm lý, cái này Thái Bạch Kim Tinh thật đúng mang theo tin tức xấu khi trở về, Ngọc Hoàng đại đế vẫn là không khỏi xụ mặt xuống.

"Khởi bẩm bệ hạ, U Hoa Sơn ngọn nguồn phong ấn bởi vì thụ đại nửa tháng trước Thiên Đình chấn động ảnh hướng đến mà xuất hiện một chỗ tổn hại, thần tiến về trước lúc, cái kia chỗ lỗ hổng chung quanh đã có không ít yêu khí tiết lộ. Thần mặc dù kịp thời đem lỗ hổng phong bế, thế nhưng yêu không biết ở đâu tu luyện đến yêu khí, thần chỉ có thể đủ tạm thời phong bế lỗ hổng, xem ra cũng sống không qua mấy trăm năm, theo như thiên giới tính toán, cũng không quá đáng một năm không đến mà thôi."

Ngồi ở ghế trên Ngọc Đế vuốt vuốt ria mép, lông mày nhíu chặt, hắn quay đầu dò hỏi: "Lão Quân, ngươi xem dùng ngươi hôm nay tiên lực, có thể hay không nguyên vẹn chữa trị phong ấn?"

Thái Thượng Lão Quân cầm trong tay phất trần thay đổi một tay, chậm rãi nói: "Cái kia U Hoa Sơn chi yêu là năm đó Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tự mình thiết lập phong ấn, thần tiên lực không kịp Thiên Tôn, chỉ sợ cũng không thể chữa trị đến hoàn hảo như lúc ban đầu ."

Nghe Thái Thượng Lão Quân vừa nói như vậy, Ngọc Đế càng là khẩn trương, nói: "Cái kia yêu tuyệt đối không thể đi ra! Tư mệnh tinh quân, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn còn có bao lâu có thể trở về vị trí cũ?"

"Khởi bẩm bệ hạ, bởi vì Diêm La vương tham gia, thần cái này vận sổ ghi chép thượng Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế vận thế có chỗ bất đồng, cụ thể thời gian không thể xác định, nhưng là ước chừng tám tháng tả hữu, Thiên Tôn liền có thể nặng thành tiên vị trí."

"Tám tháng..."

Tả hữu tính toán thời gian cũng thiếu thốn, Ngọc Đế vỗ bàn một cái, nói: "Quá bạch, xuống lần nữa giới một chuyến, báo cho biết Diêm Vương cần phải hết sức trợ giúp Thiên Tôn nhanh chóng trở về vị trí cũ. Lão Quân, phái mấy vị tiên lực thuần hậu thiên binh đi trông coi cái kia U Hoa Sơn. Lại lại để cho cái kia thiên lý nhãn cùng người thính tai thời khắc chủ ý U Hoa Sơn hướng đi!"

"Vâng."

"Thần tuân chỉ."

Mà ở thế gian trong hoàng cung, "Bích Nhi" phảng phất cảm nhận được đến từ bản thể trói buộc, ánh mắt nguy hiểm híp đứng lên.

"Bảo bối, như thế nào còn tỉnh dậy, trẫm không có thể thỏa mãn ngươi?" Triệu Dịch Tuyền dâm, cười lại đem tay thăm lên người bên cạnh eo nhỏ.

"Bích Nhi" cũng không tránh né, liền hoàng đế tay trở mình ghé vào trên người của hắn, trong tay vuốt vuốt hoàng đế kẹp lấy một chút bạch ti tóc, nói: "Bệ hạ như thế hùng tráng, Bích Nhi còn như thế nào chưa đủ."

Triệu Dịch Tuyền bị "Bích Nhi" mờ ám cong được trong nội tâm thẳng ngứa, mạnh mà trở mình đem người áp dưới thân thể, khi hắn đang muốn hôn lên cái kia trương môi son liền cảm giác mình mắt hai mí tử trở nên trầm trọng. Bất quá một lát, hắn đã ngủ ngã vào "Bích Nhi" bên người.

"Bích Nhi" chẳng qua là liếc qua cái này hoang đường hoàng đế liền nhắm mắt lại ở đằng kia thân người bên cạnh nằm xuống, đúng lúc này, một đám khói đen tự Bích Nhi thân trên tuôn ra, chui vào trong bóng đêm biến mất không thấy gì nữa.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tác giả: hồi lâu không thấy U Hoa Sơn đi ra xoát tồn tại cảm giác rồi ~~ môi cá nhám tác giả cũng thuận tiện xoát thoáng một phát tồn tại cảm giác ~mua~

U Hoa Sơn ( người vô tội nằm thương ): ...

Tác giả: ngươi chính là một ngọn núi! Căn bản sẽ không nói chuyện núi!

U Hoa Sơn ( vẻ mặt ngạo kiều ): ...

Tác giả: QAQ liền một ngọn núi đều khi dễ ta...

PS:

Cám ơn sáng thế nước lạnh mà Ray~( du￣ 3￣) du sao sao đát ~~

Đệ 23 chương chiếu thư

Nhổ ra thật dài một ngụm trọc khí, Ngô Hữu Đức rốt cục mở mắt, một vòng màu xanh sẫm chợt lóe lên. Hắn mở ra bàn tay của mình, ý niệm khẽ động, trong tay liền có thể ngưng tụ lại mắt thường có thể thấy được ám sắc lực lượng. Lật tay tản mất yêu pháp, khóe miệng của hắn giơ lên, trong mắt tràn ngập tham lam cùng dục vọng.

Bỗng nhiên, cửa thư phòng bị mở ra, Ngô Hữu Đức giữa lông mày một đám, phẫn nộ nói: "Không phải nói, không có của ta phân phó, bất luận kẻ nào không thể tại ta văn phòng trong lúc quấy rầy ta sao?" Nghĩ lại, hắn liền muốn lấy mượn cơ hội này thử một lần cái này mới luyện thành yêu pháp, đưa tay liền đem một đoàn lực lượng hướng cửa ra vào ném đi.

Nhưng mà, đợi cả buổi cũng không nghe thấy tiếng kêu thảm thiết, Ngô Hữu Đức trong nội tâm kỳ quái, liền sửa sang quần áo theo trong thư phòng đang lúc đi ra, giương mắt liền trông thấy cái kia "Gã sai vặt" thảnh thơi mà ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn hưởng dụng bánh ngọt.

"Không tệ lắm, đã có thể thuần thục sử (khiến cho) dùng thuật này rồi."

Tuy là khích lệ, Ngô Hữu Đức lại mạnh mà run lên thân thể, bản năng cảm thấy người trước mắt nguy hiểm."Phù phù" một tiếng liền quỳ gối này mặt người trước, nói: "Tiểu nhân không biết tiên nhân giá lâm, vừa rồi nhiều có đắc tội, mời tiên nhân tha thứ."

"A, tiên nhân? Ngươi có từng bái kiến cái nào tiên nhân sẽ có hảo tâm như vậy, đem thuật pháp giáo sư ngươi."

Ngô Hữu Đức nghe xong, linh cơ khẽ động, nói: "Chủ thượng nói rất đúng."

'Gã sai vặt' nghe xong liền cười lên ha hả, nói: "Ha ha, rất tốt. Ngươi đã nhận thức ta làm chủ, tự nhiên muốn nghe theo mệnh lệnh của ta. Ngày gần đây ta cảm giác sâu sắc cái này hoàng thành bị đè nén chút ít, phương Bắc khởi nghĩa đã uy hiếp được nơi này an bình, khiến cho cái kia Chử Gia lạc đàn Nhị công tử cho ngươi luyện tay một chút a."

Ngô Hữu Đức nghe xong liền biết rõ hắn cái này mới nhận thức chủ tử là tán thành hắn, trong nội tâm một hồi kích động, hắn biết rõ nếu là lần này làm tốt lắm, tương lai chỗ tốt nhất định không phải ít.

"Vâng, tiểu nhân nhất định làm được."

'Gã sai vặt' híp mắt liếc xéo cái này đầu quỳ người, hời hợt nói: "Nhớ kỹ, người ta muốn sống ." Nói xong liền hóa thành một đoàn sương mù lướt đi tể tướng phủ.

Ngày kế tiếp tảo triều, Ngô Hữu Đức liền đưa ra phương Bắc khởi nghĩa nông dân binh hung hăng ngang ngược, nhiễu loạn triều cương, khẩn cầu hoàng đế xuất binh trấn áp. Mấy ngày nay đến luôn luôn nơi đây chỗ đó cần phái binh trấn áp, Triệu Dịch Tuyền cũng đúng này chút nào không kỳ quái, tùy ý mà chỉ vào đứng một bên võ tướng, hỏi: "Mấy người các ngươi, ai đây?"

Vài tên võ tướng hai mặt nhìn nhau, những cái này chính thức sẽ chiến tranh phần lớn đã bị phái đi nơi khác rồi, lưu lại phần lớn là ăn chơi thiếu gia dựa vào quan hệ được chức quan, hôm nay bị hỏi lên như vậy, nơi đó có người dám lên tiếng, trong đại điện thoáng cái an tĩnh lại.

"Như thế nào, không ai nguyện ý đây?"

Triệu Dịch Tuyền đang muốn nổi giận, đứng ở một bên Ngô Hữu Đức liền đứng ra, nói: "Bệ hạ, ngươi còn nhớ được cái kia trong kinh thành là chử Lão phu nhân giữ đạo hiếu gần ba năm Chử Gia Nhị công tử, Chử Vân Thần."

Triệu Dịch Tuyền nghe xong, trên mặt liền bò lên trên vui vẻ. Đúng vậy, hắn như thế nào đem người này đem quên đi, cái này giữ đạo hiếu ba năm thời gian cũng đủ lâu rồi, hắn năm đó làm đầu hoàng giữ đạo hiếu đều không có ba năm. Vì vậy vung tay lên, liền phái người nghĩ [mô phỏng] chỉ, lập tức liền đem người cho định ra rồi, hoàn toàn đã quên lúc trước hắn đem người cường lưu trong kinh dụng ý, càng là không để ý đến một bên Tể tướng khóe miệng quỷ dị nhếch lên.

Rõ ràng khoảng cách ba năm chi kỳ còn có hơn tháng, hôm nay cái này xuất binh thánh chỉ liền đã đi tới Chử Phủ.

"Phụng Thiên Thừa Vận hoàng đế chiếu viết, ... Nay mệnh chử giáo úy Chử Vân Thần lãnh binh một vạn tám ngàn, lập tức tiến về trước trấn áp bạo dân. Khâm thử! Chử giáo úy, còn không lĩnh chỉ?"

"Thần... Lĩnh chỉ."

Hai cái âm thanh thái giám không kiên nhẫn đem thánh chỉ giao cho Chử Vân Thần trong tay, liền quăng tay áo rời đi. Vừa đi, trong miệng còn vừa nói: "Cái này Chử Gia thật sự là không có gia giáo, chúng ta đến truyền thánh chỉ cũng không thể vào cửa, cái này liền nước miếng đều uống không hơn."

"Ngươi muốn đi vào dính xúi quẩy à? Ta thế nhưng là nghe nói, cái này Chử Phủ hôm nay tiêu điều rất, mà ngay cả hạ nhân đều chạy hết."

"Quái không thể không khiến người tiến, sợ là trong sân loạn thành một bầy rồi. Ha ha!"

Đang từ bên ngoài trở về Hà Văn Uyên vừa vặn nghe thấy được hai cái nắm bắt cuống họng thái giám tại thảo luận Chử Gia, liền lưu ý nghe xong vài câu. Vừa về tới Chử Phủ, liền nghe quản gia nói mới vừa có người đến truyền thánh chỉ, mà Chử Vân Thần tại nhận được thánh chỉ về sau liền rầu rĩ không vui đem chính mình nhốt vào thư phòng. Nhìn xem quản gia chỉ vào phương hướng, Hà Văn Uyên vẫn là quyết định đến hỏi thượng vừa hỏi.

...

Sáng sớm hôm sau, nhạc thái y phủ lên đây một cái chưa bao giờ xuất hiện qua khách nhân. Ngày hôm đó đúng là Nhạc Quân Tiển khó được thôi : đừng mộc, tự nhiên là ngủ say đặc (biệt) ngủ một phen, đợi hắn thức dậy đã bị một bên gã sai vặt lôi kéo nói cái kia trong sảnh đã đến cái công tử văn nhã, đã đợi gần một canh giờ rồi. Nhạc Quân Tiển lông mày nhíu lại cũng không có làm cái sự tình, mấy năm này cũng không có ít có người tới bái kiến gia gia của hắn, nhưng khi hắn nghe nói người nọ là chuyên tìm đến hắn , hơn nữa là vị kia tại Chử Phủ ở gần ba năm khách khanh lúc, Nhạc Quân Tiển thiếu chút nữa bị điểm tâm một ngụm nghẹn ở.

Vội vàng đi vào thiên sảnh, quả nhiên nhìn thấy Hà Văn Uyên tâm định thần yên tĩnh mà ngồi ở chỗ kia thưởng thức trà, gặp người rốt cục xuất hiện, lành lạnh nói: "Nhạc thái y cái giá đỡ quả nhiên là đại, có thể để ở hạ đợi thật lâu a."

Nhạc Quân Tiển lúng túng sờ lên cái mũi, cười mỉa nói: "Ngươi làm sao sẽ đến?" Nói như thế cũng không quên vẫy lui một bên hạ nhân.

"Có việc?"

"Tây Càn đã trở về?"

"Chử Phủ đã xảy ra chuyện?"

...

Hà Văn Uyên một ngụm đón lấy uống một hớp lấy, cũng không nóng lòng, chờ hắn một chiếc trà uống xong, Nhạc Quân Tiển cũng không sai biệt lắm đem có thể đoán được đều đoán mấy lần.

"Đích thật là Chử Phủ sự tình."

Nhạc Quân Tiển nghe hắn vừa nói như vậy, liền cũng biết là lúc này rồi. Hắn lúc trước liền cùng Hà Văn Uyên nói qua, cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế như thế nào chẳng qua là một kẻ tướng quân về sau, quả nhiên, ba năm này về sau chính là đã đến Cải Triều Hoán Đại thời điểm. Ngay sau đó, Hà Văn Uyên liền đem sáng nay hoàng đế sở ở dưới ý chỉ nói cho hắn. Nhạc Quân Tiển nghe xong liền nghĩ vậy chủ ý đích thị là cái kia cổ quái Tể tướng ra , tất nhiên có lừa dối, liền dò hỏi: "Cần ta hỗ trợ sao?"

Hà Văn Uyên Xùy~~ cười một tiếng, nói: "Ngươi bây giờ bất quá một người phàm tục, như thật đúng xảy ra chuyện, ngươi có thể giúp được việc? Huống hồ, ngươi cái kia táo bạo tính tình gia gia chịu thả ngươi đi? Chẳng ở lại đây trong kinh thành đem y thuật học giỏi, sau này Thiên Tôn khi trở về, nhiều ít cũng có thể trì cái bệnh thương hàn."

Mặc dù Hà Văn Uyên nói có lý, có thể Nhạc Quân Tiển cái này trong nội tâm chính là cảm giác không được tự nhiên, đặc biệt là bị ngày xưa đồng liêu chê cười vô dụng điểm này.

Tại Hà Văn Uyên trước khi đi, Nhạc Quân Tiển vẫn là nhịn không được, giống như tùy ý nói: "Đúng rồi, nếu là ngươi trên đường gặp phải Tây Càn, nhớ rõ thay ta hỏi một câu, ba năm trước đây vì sao không chào mà đi." Chống lại Hà Văn Uyên chế nhạo biểu lộ, Nhạc Quân Tiển lập tức đứng lên đuổi người, trong miệng còn xạo xạo nói, "Đừng hiểu lầm, đây chỉ là ta thói quen cho phép!"

"Ừ, minh bạch , hoa tâm Nguyệt lão."

Hà Văn Uyên tâm tình vô cùng tốt ly khai nhạc phủ, bị Nhạc Quân Tiển như vậy lăn qua lăn lại, ngược lại là trong nội tâm áp lực cảm giác bớt chút hứa. Hắn biết rõ, một khi Chử Vân Thần ly khai kinh thành, cái này biểu hiện ra bình tĩnh chính là muốn vứt bỏ rồi. Lúc này đây Bắc thượng, cũng không biết gặp được sự tình gì.

Hôm qua theo Chử Vân Thần theo như lời, phương Bắc khởi nghĩa nông dân binh ít nhất cũng có ba bốn vạn, hoàng đế lại chỉ gẩy một vạn tám ngàn binh mã cho Chử Vân Thần, càng là không có thăng hắn chức quan. Dùng thiếu đôi nhiều vốn cũng không chiếm ưu thế, mà hắn lại danh bất chính, ngôn bất thuận, không để ý sẽ gặp đầu thân chỗ khác biệt. Hà Văn Uyên thấy hắn lo lắng hao tổn tinh thần, sợ cũng không chỉ ... mà còn là quan tâm ở chiến sự thắng bại khó liệu, hơn nữa là đối với chiến tranh chán ghét a. Nghĩ đến châm chọc, một cái đã bình ổn đẳng chi ái đến yêu thế nhân Thần Tiên lại sẽ có một ngày muốn thân thủ phân chia phàm nhân ở giữa khác biệt.

Bất quá một vòng thời gian, Chử Vân Thần liền chọn một vạn tám ngàn binh mã ra kinh thành, đi theo liền chỉ có Hà Văn Uyên, quản gia cùng với giả trang thành nam tử Diên Nhi cùng Yên Vũ, mà Chử Phủ cao thấp còn lại nô bộc không phải đã bị phân phát, chính là mang theo bọc hành lý ra khỏi thành tiến về trước chử thị tổ phòng, Chử Tướng Quân nơi ở, từ châu.

Hành quân mấy ngày đều tại trên lưng ngựa, Hà Văn Uyên đều không có rút ra thời gian qua lại Địa Phủ, vừa nghĩ tới qua một thời gian ngắn liền có thể nhìn thấy chồng chất được tại núi nhỏ tựa như công văn, hắn liền một hồi đau đầu. Ngày hôm đó trong đêm, Chử Vân Thần rốt cục ra lệnh ngay tại chỗ hạ trại nghỉ ngơi, Hà Văn Uyên mới được không chạy đến cách đó không xa bên dòng suối nhỏ thấu khẩu khí. Không bao lâu, Chử Vân Thần cũng đi đến bên cạnh hắn, hai người liền liền cảnh ban đêm đứng như vậy, trong nội tâm lại cũng một mảnh bình tĩnh.

"Mấy ngày nay cưỡi ngựa còn nhận được ở?"

Chử Vân Thần thanh âm trầm thấp chợt đánh vỡ yên lặng, quấy đến Hà Văn Uyên trong lòng cũng là đi theo một hồi nhảy, cả buổi không có kịp phản ứng người này ý tứ. Đột nhiên nhớ tới đã từng bị cùng người này cùng cưỡi một con ngựa tình trạng, hắn mới hiểu được. Lập tức trong nội tâm liền không muốn, mấy ngày nay liền cái kia Diên Nhi cùng Yên Vũ đều không có kêu to, hắn một người nam nhân làm sao sẽ ăn không hết cái này khổ. Hắn mới sẽ không nhắc tới, mấy ngày nay xuống, hắn bên đùi sớm đã mài đến không có tri giác.

"Mấy ngày nay tốc độ cũng không nhanh, không có việc gì."

Chử Vân Thần phảng phất nhìn ra người này tại chết chống đỡ, thật cũng không vạch trần. Hắn lần này mặc dù danh không chánh, nhưng trên thực tế vẫn là một quân thống soái, tự nhiên muốn làm gương tốt, cũng chỉ có thể tùy ý người này cùng tại chính mình mã sau rồi.

Hắn lấy ra một cái hộp nhỏ đưa tới Hà Văn Uyên trước mặt, nói: "Ngươi cầm lấy, cần thời điểm là hơn dùng chút ít, dùng hết rồi ta cho ngươi thêm."

Hà Văn Uyên tiếp nhận liếc mắt nhìn liền biết rõ đây là trị liệu trầy da nhũ cao, chắc là Chử Vân Thần trước khi đi hỏi cái kia Nhạc Quân Tiển đòi hỏi . Như vậy nghĩ đến, trong lòng của hắn nóng hổi , như là phục dụng tiên đan bình thường khoan khoái dễ chịu, lập tức đem nho nhỏ này cái hộp thu vào trong tay áo.

Chử Vân Thần gặp người nhận, lại đón lấy ánh trăng nhìn thấy người bên cạnh lặng lẽ thiêu cháy lỗ tai, trong nội tâm cũng không khỏi có vài phần sung sướng tình cảnh.

Gió đêm quét, Hà Văn Uyên ngược lại là sinh ra vài phần tối nay phong cảnh tuyệt đẹp cảm khái đến. Đáng tiếc thiên bất toại người nguyện, đợi đã lâu người rốt cục kìm nén không được rồi, trong một yên tĩnh trong bóng đêm lộ ra tướng mạo sẵn có.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Hà Văn Uyên: Nguyệt lão, ngươi liền thừa nhận a, nhìn ngươi cái kia tiểu tử, không phải là muốn biết Tây Càn tình hình gần đây nha.

Nhạc Quân Tiển: ta đây gọi quan tâm! Giam! Tâm! Ta Nguyệt lão yêu là tất cả mọi người!

Hà Văn Uyên: thôi đi, cái kia Thiên Tôn yêu mới là tất cả mọi người ( cũng kể cả ta, hắc hắc )

Chử Vân Thần: ? ? ?

Ps :

Cám ơn sáng thế nước lạnh, hắc cách, tiếc tiếc quả quăng địa lôi, môi cá nhám tác giả quyết định tiễn đưa một cái yêu ôm một cái ~~

Đệ 24 chương đánh lén

Hà Văn Uyên sớm hơn phát hiện phụ cận có người ẩn núp, hắn nghiêng nghiêng thân thể, liền dùng ánh mắt còn lại phát hiện giấu ở trong rừng cây binh sĩ. Lại nhìn thoáng qua bên người thần sắc giãn ra người, đúng là khó được không nghĩ những người kia lúc này thời điểm đến sát phong cảnh.

Trong lúc đó, người nọ tay cầm trường kiếm, thẳng đối với Chử Vân Thần hậu tâm đâm tới, Hà Văn Uyên lúc này mới giả bộ như lơ đãng nghiêng đầu phát hiện, tiến lên hộ tại Chử Vân Thần sau lưng. Hắn là Diêm Vương, lại có cái nào phàm nhân kiếm có thể gây tổn thương cho hắn mảy may. Chẳng qua là vấn đề này lại vượt quá dự liệu của hắn, nếu không phải Chử Vân Thần kịp thời đưa hắn kéo tiến trong ngực, hắn sợ là không đơn giản quẹt làm bị thương cánh tay đơn giản như vậy.

Chử Vân Thần chăm chú dắt lấy Hà Văn Uyên tay, vẫn như cũ lòng còn sợ hãi, gặp thích khách kia lại quay đầu công tới đây, hắn lập tức rút ra bên hông trường kiếm ngăn cản.

"BOANG... — "

Đem Hà Văn Uyên hộ tại sau lưng, Chử Vân Thần âm thầm đề phòng, vừa rồi cái này chính diện một kích chấn động hắn miệng hổ từng trận run lên, suýt nữa bị đối phương đánh rơi binh khí. Vẻn vẹn là một kích, Chử Vân Thần liền biết rõ tại trước mặt người này, hắn cũng không phần thắng. Mà đứng tại Chử Vân Thần sau lưng Hà Văn Uyên lúc này cũng nheo lại con mắt, theo lý thuyết cái này thế gian binh khí nếu không có pháp thuật gia trì là không gây thương tổn Thần Tiên .

Pháp thuật? !

Nghĩ đến đây, Hà Văn Uyên lại tập trung tư tưởng suy nghĩ vừa nhìn, quả thật tại thích khách này trên người cảm giác đến biến mất ba năm vẻ này cổ quái yêu lực, nhưng là bất tận giống nhau. Nhìn xem Chử Vân Thần vừa đánh vừa lui, chống đỡ cố hết sức vẫn không quên đưa hắn hộ được kín, Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm lại có tí ti điềm mật, ngọt ngào bốc lên chạy lên não.

Mắt thấy thích khách kia vừa muốn ở trước mặt đâm về Chử Vân Thần, Hà Văn Uyên mạnh mà đem kéo một cái, trong thời gian ngắn liền cùng Chử Vân Thần thay đổi vị trí, ra tay một chưởng dùng tiên lực cưỡng ép đem bám vào cái kia trên thân người yêu khí đánh tan, chính hắn cũng bởi vậy lại đang đầu vai nhiều hơn một chỗ vết thương.

Chử Vân Thần thấy thế, lập tức giơ lên trường kiếm đem thích khách kia chọc cái đôi xuyên.

Không có yêu lực gia trì thích khách không hề có lực hoàn thủ, trên mặt đất vùng vẫy không bao lâu liền đoạn khí. Chử Vân Thần đang muốn quay đầu lại tra nhìn một chút Hà Văn Uyên thương thế, chung quanh trong rừng cây lại truyền tới sột sột soạt soạt tiếng vang.

Tự biết là hướng về phía chính mình đến , Chử Vân Thần tranh thủ thời gian nâng dậy Hà Văn Uyên, nói: "Đi mau!" Tiếng nói mới rơi, lại là tám cái quần áo tương tự chính là theo trong rừng cây nhảy ra, đem hai người vây lại.

Cái này, ai cũng đi không hết rồi.

Đã có lúc trước giáo huấn, Hà Văn Uyên cũng không có hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, mà là trước cảm giác một phen. Quả nhiên như hắn sở liệu, cái này tám cái thích khách trên người đều có kèm theo yêu khí, nếu không đem yêu khí đánh xơ xác, bây giờ Chử Vân Thần là tuyệt đối không cách nào một mình đột xuất vòng vây .

Mắt thấy Chử Vân Thần mệt mỏi ứng đối đồng thời còn muốn lưu ý che chở hắn, trên người đã có nhiều ra bị thương. Hà Văn Uyên cắn răng một cái, nghiêng người thừa cơ theo công tới thích khách trong tay túm lấy lưỡi dao sắc bén, cũng nhanh chóng một chưởng đánh vào cái kia trên thân người. Ngay sau đó, hắn xoay người một cái công kích bên cạnh thích khách hạ bàn, đem người đánh ngã xuống đất, đối với ngực lại là một chưởng. Như thế lặp lại, Hà Văn Uyên rất nhanh liền đem chung quanh vài tên thích khách vỗ mấy lần, trong lúc nhất thời mắt thường có thể thấy được từng cổ một hắc khí đều bị đánh ra bên ngoài cơ thể, tiêu tán trên không trung.

Đang muốn buông lỏng một hơi, chợt nghe đến bên cạnh truyền đến Chử Vân Thần thanh âm: "Cẩn thận!" Hà Văn Uyên động viên lách mình né qua sau lưng tập kích, cũng may đã ngoại trừ bám vào trường kiếm thượng yêu thuật, một kích này không có cho hắn tạo thành tổn thương, chẳng qua là hắn phần eo dùng sức quá mạnh, trong lúc nhất thời rút gân tại đâu đó không thể động đậy.

Chử Vân Thần gặp cách đó không xa có người tập kích Hà Văn Uyên, một lòng đều nâng lên cổ họng , gặp người tuy nhiên tránh thoát công kích lại cương trên mặt đất cả buổi không có đứng lên, tức giận thẳng chạy lên não, lại quay đầu lại lúc, trong mắt đã mang lên sát ý.

Thật vất vả trì hoãn tới đây, Hà Văn Uyên âm thầm ai thán chính mình quả nhiên là quá lâu không nhúc nhích, thân thể đều cứng ngắc lại không ít. Mới muốn đứng người lên trợ giúp Chử Vân Thần, trước mắt liền hiện lên một mảnh huyết quang. Ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, Hà Văn Uyên không khỏi sững sờ ở này ở bên trong.

Lúc trước cho dù bị thương cũng không có đau nhức hạ sát thủ Chử Vân Thần hôm nay đã liên tiếp lấy mấy tánh mạng người. Những thứ này thích khách chiêu thức cũng không linh hoạt, lúc trước còn có thể bằng vào yêu thuật gia trì cậy mạnh đem Chử Vân Thần ngăn chặn, hôm nay yêu lực cố gắng hết sức tán, tự nhiên không phải Chử Vân Thần đối thủ. Nếu nói là vừa rồi người này không chút lựa chọn giết một người, hắn còn không có cảm giác, hôm nay tám người này bị hắn toàn bộ chém giết, Hà Văn Uyên liền cảm giác thấy không đúng đã đến.

Tám người này căn bản không cần toàn bộ giết chết a, giữ lại một cái cũng tốt đề ra nghi vấn thoáng một phát nha! Đây là cái kia công chúng cuộc đời đẳng để ở trong lòng hàng đầu vị trí Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn sao? !

Cũng không lâu lắm, cách đó không xa nghe được tiếng vang đám binh sĩ vội vàng hướng bên này chạy đến, chứng kiến mấy cái nằm trên mặt đất vẫn không nhúc nhích Hắc y nhân, tiến lên liền nghe theo Chử Vân Thần chỉ thị đem mấy người thi thể giơ lên xuống dưới. Có mấy cái tiểu binh tại giơ lên người lúc không cẩn thận đối mặt Chử Vân Thần ánh mắt, cái kia lạnh như băng thấu xương ánh mắt thật đúng đem những người kia sợ tới mức khẽ run rẩy, liền vội cúi đầu vận chuyển thi thể đi.

Hà Văn Uyên vịn eo đang muốn đi trở về, sau một khắc thân thể liền đằng không đứng lên, quay đầu nhìn lên, cái này Chử Vân Thần đúng là trực tiếp đưa hắn ngồi chỗ cuối bế lên!

"Ngươi làm gì? !"

Hắn giãy dụa lấy đã nghĩ xuống, lại vừa vặn kéo đến cánh tay miệng vết thương, âm thầm hít một hơi lãnh khí, liền nghe thế người ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói nhỏ: "Đừng nhúc nhích, chung quanh nhiều người."

Hà Văn Uyên mộc lấy khuôn mặt, thiệt tình không biết nói cái gì cho phải, người này đang tại mặt của mọi người đưa hắn ôm lúc thức dậy làm sao lại không muốn lấy chung quanh có người? Hắn hai cái đùi vừa rồi không có bị thương, một đại nam nhân yếu nhân ôm tính toán là chuyện gì?

Trong nội tâm tuy là như vậy suy nghĩ miên man, Hà Văn Uyên nhưng vẫn là trung thực mà không động đậy được nữa, đến một lần hắn cái này eo xác thực lạp thương rồi, triển khai liền đau, thứ hai, đều mức này rồi, giãy giụa nữa còn không phải không duyên cớ làm cho người ta chế giễu. Hôm nay chẳng hai mắt vừa nhắm, nhắm mắt làm ngơ, còn có thể bằng phẳng chút ít. Chỉ có điều một đôi đỏ rực lỗ tai lại bại lộ trong lòng của hắn chân thật ý tưởng.

Trong ngực người mờ ám đều bị Chử Vân Thần nhìn ở trong mắt, vừa rồi ánh mắt lạnh lùng lúc này mới dần dần đã có độ ấm. Trở lại các binh sĩ mới dựng trong doanh trướng, Chử Vân Thần lập tức gọi tới đi theo đại phu là Hà Văn Uyên xem xét, mà chính hắn tức thì đi ra doanh trướng. Hà Văn Uyên thật sự hiếu kỳ cái này Chử Vân Thần vội vàng ly khai là vì cái gì, gặp Yên Vũ bưng an ủi trà đi đến, liền muốn nghe được một phen.

"Vừa rồi, nghe nói Nhị thiếu gia đem một bọn binh lính toàn bộ triệu tập lại, giống như là muốn tuyên bố sự tình gì."

Hồi tưởng đến Yên Vũ nói lời, Hà Văn Uyên nhỏ giọng mà men theo binh sĩ tập hợp phương hướng tìm đi. Kỳ thật, thương thế của hắn cũng không có gì trở ngại, tại đại phu đi rồi, hắn liền tại trên người mình làm một cái {trị liệu thuật}, miệng vết thương lập tức liền không chảy máu rồi, bên hông bị trật cũng không thành vấn đề rồi. Hắn trốn ở một cây đại thụ đằng sau, tuy là cách phần đông binh sĩ, hắn cũng đem cái kia đứng ở trên đài cao Chử Vân Thần nhìn cái rõ ràng. Chỉ thấy người nọ đứng chắp tay, ống tay áo thượng vết máu còn chưa lau đi, cũng là cho hắn nhiều thêm thêm vài phần túc sát khí. Không giống với bình thường hàm ẩn tổn thương buồn ánh mắt, hôm nay hắn mắt như lợi kiếm, nhẹ nhàng quét qua đều có thể kích thích Hà Văn Uyên cả người nổi da gà.

Xa hơn bên cạnh quét qua, cái kia mấy cỗ thi thể có thể không phải là lúc trước bị giết mất vài tên thích khách nha. Nguyên lai, cái này Chử Vân Thần biết là ai đều muốn tánh mạng của hắn a.

Hà Văn Uyên tại trong lòng âm thầm nghĩ đến, ánh mắt lại không theo Chử Vân Thần trên người rời đi.

"Ta biết rõ, trong các ngươi có ít người đối với ta đây cái giáo úy chỉ lệnh rất là khinh thường, cũng có chút người không phải là vì đến trấn áp bạo dân . Hôm nay, ta liền ở chỗ này nói rõ." Chử Vân Thần dừng một chút, tiếp tục nói: "Không muốn phục tòng mệnh lệnh , hiện tại có thể ly khai, trong quân đội không cần không nghe chỉ huy binh. Về phần Tể tướng phái tới , hiện tại đứng ra, ta có thể tha các ngươi một mạng, như ngày sau bị ta phát hiện, bên cạnh mấy người liền là kết cục của các ngươi. Hiện tại, có người nào dám can đảm đứng ra?"

Dưới đài cả đám ngươi nhìn ta, ta nhìn ngươi, trong nội tâm đều có được ý nghĩ của mình, ai cũng không có cái thứ nhất đứng ra. Mắt thấy không có người nào đứng ra, Chử Vân Thần sắc mặt càng lạnh hơn vài phần, đang muốn nói chuyện, một thanh âm chen vào.

"Ta biết rõ người nào là Tể tướng phái tới ."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: bị Hà Văn Uyên vỗ một chưởng thích khách giáp:

Thích khách giáp: ừ? Cái này giáo úy như thế nào thoáng cái biến mạnh như vậy rồi hả?

Đệ 25 chương bế quan

Nghe được thanh âm này, Chử Vân Thần giương mắt nhìn lên, quả nhiên tại cách đó không xa cây xem ra cái kia vốn hẳn nên đứng ở trong trướng nghỉ ngơi người. Mắt thấy người nọ thần thái tự nhiên mà chân thành đi qua đám người, tại trước đài cao đứng lại, có chút dương đầu nhìn qua trên đài giương lên khóe miệng. Nhìn thấy người nọ ánh mắt sáng ngời, đáy lòng của hắn nổi lên điểm một chút rung động, cũng chấp nhận Hà Văn Uyên kế tiếp đủ loại hành vi.

Hà Văn Uyên gặp Chử Vân Thần không có ngăn cản tính toán của hắn, liền cười quay đầu lại, đem đầu sắp xếp binh sĩ từ đầu quét đến chân, khi thì nâng trán khi thì chống cằm, có khi còn có thể tại binh sĩ trên người đập vỗ một cái. Trong lúc nhất thời các binh sĩ mỗi người cảm thấy bất an, chỉ sợ Hà Văn Uyên đứng ở trước mặt mình nghiên cứu ra hoa dạng gì đến.

Thẳng đến hàng thứ nhất cuối cùng một vị binh sĩ lúc, Hà Văn Uyên mới sờ lên cằm, nói: "Nếu ta sở liệu không sai..." Hắn cố ý dừng một chút, lập tức đem ngón tay nhắm ngay chính giữa vị trí, "Hai người các ngươi là Tể tướng phái tới ."

Cái kia lưỡng bị điểm tên binh sĩ trong nội tâm hoảng hốt liền muốn động thủ, mượn cơ hội này nhảy lên đài cao lấy cái kia Chử Vân Thần tánh mạng, nhưng này vừa động thủ liền phát hiện cái này Tể tướng đại nhân ban cho cho bọn hắn khôn cùng thần lực biến mất vô tung rồi, càng là ngồi thực hai người bọn họ động cơ không thuần túy ngờ vực vô căn cứ, Chử Vân Thần lúc này hạ lệnh đem hai người tại chỗ chém giết.

Kể từ đó, rốt cục có mấy người lính nhịn không được đứng dậy, về sau liền có càng ngày càng nhiều binh sĩ chính mình đứng ra đội ngũ, thô sơ giản lược khẽ đếm, ngược lại là có suốt một ít đội nhân mã. Mỗi lần một vị đứng ra đội ngũ binh sĩ đều bị đứng ở một bên Hà Văn Uyên vỗ tới bả vai, có chút người nhát gan lập tức quỳ xuống, nơm nớp lo sợ mà đem ám sát sự tình đầu đuôi gốc ngọn toàn khai báo.

Hà Văn Uyên vượt qua như trước quỳ trên mặt đất run rẩy tiểu binh, đi đến bên đài cao ngồi xuống đều muốn giảm bớt thoáng một phát theo vừa rồi khởi cũng có chút chóng mặt đầu. Bất tri bất giác cứ như vậy đã ngủ, trong mơ hồ Chử Vân Thần tựa hồ đứng ở nơi đó lại nói mấy thứ gì đó, sau đó chính là ngập trời giống như khẩu hiệu âm thanh chấn động lỗ tai hắn đều có chút ông ông tác hưởng.

Lại tỉnh lại thì, hắn người đã tại trong doanh trướng rồi, ngoài - trướng sắc trời cũng đã là tinh sáng lóng lánh. Theo phục thị hắn Yên Vũ trong miệng biết được, ngay tại đang lúc hoàng hôn Chử Lăng Thiên liền dẫn một đội binh mã vội vàng chạy đến, đến một lần liền vào Chử Vân Thần kinh doanh chủ yếu trướng, đến bây giờ hai người đều cũng không có đi ra. Lúc trước là Chử Vân Thần đưa hắn bối quay về doanh trướng, cũng dặn dò Yên Vũ hầu hạ ở bên, nói là hắn hôm nay bị thương cần cực kỳ chăm sóc.

Hà Văn Uyên quơ quơ còn có chút chóng mặt đầu, lúc này làm quyết định. Hắn cái này đột nhiên thích ngủ nguyên nhân vì sao, hắn lòng dạ biết rõ, tự nhiên không phải vào ban ngày bị thương nguyên nhân, mà là hắn hôm nay tiên pháp sử dụng quá độ tạo thành bất lương hậu quả. Lúc trước, hắn cũng kiêng kị cái này tại thế gian lạm dụng tiên thuật trừng phạt, ngược lại là không nghĩ tới cái này trừng phạt đúng là gia tốc hắn tiên lực tiêu hao, giày vò được hắn mỏi mệt không chịu nổi. Hắn liên tiếp tại đây thế gian ngây người ba năm, trong cơ thể quỷ khí không chiếm được tẩm bổ bổ sung, càng cần nữa thỉnh thoảng vận dụng tiên pháp, đôi thân thể cũng đã tạo thành nhất định gánh nặng. Xem ra, cũng là thời điểm quay về đi nghỉ ngơi một đoạn thời gian, thuận tiện mau chóng đem lúc trước hắn tại sách vở thượng tìm được cái kia biện pháp thử một chút.

Bất quá ở trước đó...

"Nhị đệ, phụ thân cùng Tam đệ đã trực tiếp mang theo đại đội trưởng binh mã hướng phía phương Bắc đi, ta đi được nhanh chút ít, liền ở chỗ này cùng ngươi tụ hợp, cùng nhau Bắc thượng đối kháng khởi nghĩa nông dân quân." Chử Lăng Thiên gặp Chử Vân Thần không có lên tiếng, liền nói tiếp: "Đại ca biết rõ, ngươi thủy chung không muốn nhìn thấy hy sinh vô vị, nhưng là lần này chúng ta nếu như muốn mượn cơ hội này khởi binh, cái kia khởi nghĩa binh đứng đầu tất nhiên phải chết."

Hà Văn Uyên tiến kinh doanh chủ yếu trướng liền đã nghe được Chử Lăng Thiên những lời này, không lịch sự có một loại nghe lén cơ mật quân sự ảo giác.

"Ai?"

Chử Vân Thần trước tiên phát hiện tiến trướng Hà Văn Uyên, đưa lưng về phía trướng khẩu Chử Lăng Thiên cũng lập tức kịp phản ứng, một đôi lăng lệ ác liệt đôi mắt lập tức đã tập trung vào người tới, đương thấy rõ là Hà Văn Uyên lúc mới trầm tĩnh lại. Cái này cũng khó trách, liền bọn hắn vừa rồi đối thoại, bị người bên ngoài nghe xong đi, dưới mắt cũng là muốn rơi đầu sự tình.

Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm cũng thầm nói: cái này cửa binh sĩ biết rõ bên trong đang nói chuyện trọng đại, sao hắn tiến đến đều không ngăn trở thoáng một phát.

Cái này cũng khó trách cửa ra vào hai cọc gỗ binh lính bình thường, mấy người kia hôm nay đều nhìn thấy Chử Vân Thần là như thế nào đem người ôm vào kinh doanh chủ yếu trướng, thì như thế nào vô cùng lo lắng mà kêu đại phu. Lại đang sau giờ ngọ bị Chử Vân Thần chính miệng phân phó, sau này người này có thể tự do ra vào kinh doanh chủ yếu trướng, bọn hắn đâu còn sẽ ngăn đón người không cho vào đâu.

"Ta không biết các ngươi đang nói sự tình, ta đây trong chốc lát đến." Lúng túng sờ lên cái mũi, Hà Văn Uyên liền muốn trước tiên lui khoản chi doanh, không ngờ Chử Lăng Thiên trước một bước vung lên xong nợ mảnh vải, nói: "Muốn nói cũng nói đã xong, ta liền đi trước." Nói xong đôi Hà Văn Uyên hành lễ liền rời đi kinh doanh chủ yếu trướng.

Trong lúc đó biến thành hai người một chỗ, bốn phía ngược lại là thoáng cái yên tĩnh trở lại. Hà Văn Uyên có chút khẩn trương, xử tại trướng mảnh vải bên cạnh đứng hồi lâu cũng không có tổ chức hảo ngôn ngữ, vẫn còn là Chử Vân Thần mở miệng trước.

"Thân thể như thế nào?"

"Không có trở ngại."

"Ngươi là làm sao biết người nào là Tể tướng phái tới hay sao?"

"Những người kia trên người khí tức đặc biệt, ta tất nhiên là có thủ đoạn có thể phân biệt ra đến."

Chử Vân Thần thấy kia người chẳng qua là đứng ở cửa ra vào, cũng không đi gần, liền đứng người lên hướng hắn đi đến, luôn lo lắng. Tựa như sau giờ ngọ, đã biết rõ người nọ là cường chống đỡ thân thể đứng dậy , dĩ nhiên cũng làm như vậy dựa vào đài cao ngủ rồi, còn nói mình không có việc gì.

Nào có thể đoán được hắn còn chưa mở khẩu, ngoài miệng liền truyền đến mềm mại xúc cảm, Hà Văn Uyên mặt tại trước mắt mình vô hạn phóng đại, mà ngay cả cái kia lông mi đều thấy nhìn thấy tận mắt. Dán tại trên môi mềm mại tựa hồ còn mang theo một tia hơi lạnh khí tức, theo cổ họng của hắn lan tràn đến toàn thân, vuốt lên trong lòng đích buồn bực đau nhức. Chử Vân Thần kìm lòng không được nhắm hai mắt lại, hai tay không tự chủ xoa người nọ lưng.

Không đủ.

Hắn đều muốn thêm nữa...

Nhưng ngay lúc này, cặp kia môi không chút nào lưu luyến mà cách hắn đi xa. Hà Văn Uyên cũng không quay đầu lại ly khai kinh doanh chủ yếu trướng, trước khi đi nói: "Đừng suy nghĩ nhiều, chỉ là một cái vui đùa."

Nếu là bỏ qua người nọ lúc rời đi đỏ bừng vành tai, Chử Vân Thần ngược lại là thực nguyện ý tin tưởng hắn lời mà nói..., hắn cười nhìn cái kia hầu như chạy trối chết bóng lưng biến mất tại trướng mảnh vải về sau, lúc này mới trở lại án trước bàn phê duyệt khởi công văn đến.

Cùng ngày trong đêm, hắn mơ tới nhớ năm đó cứu hắn vị đạo sĩ kia, nhưng là cùng thường ngày bất đồng chính là, lúc này đây, hắn chân chân thật thật mà thấy rõ vị kia "Gì đạo sĩ" mặt, cái kia rõ ràng là Hà Văn Uyên mặt. Ngay sau đó, hắn lại mộng thấy mười lăm tuổi năm đó sinh nhật buổi tối làm được cái kia mộng, cặp kia đậu hũ giống như ôn mát môi, còn có cái kia trương đỏ bừng mặt.

Ngày hôm sau, hắn lật xem chăn,mền vừa nhìn, cũng chỉ dám thầm mắng mình một câu mà thôi. Thế cho nên về sau mấy ngày, hắn cũng không dám cố ý đi tìm người nọ.

Mà bị hắn nhớ kỹ người nào đó, lại sớm đã thân ở Địa Phủ.

Ngày đó trong đêm, Hà Văn Uyên vừa tỉnh dậy liền quyết định tạm thời trở lại Địa Phủ nghỉ ngơi lấy lại sức, liền động tâm tư rời đi trước lại độ một lần quỷ khí cho Chử Vân Thần. Về phần về sau vì sao ma xui quỷ khiến dùng miệng độ khí, mà ngay cả Hà Văn Uyên mình cũng nói không rõ ràng.

Thẳng đến trở lại Địa Phủ, Hà Văn Uyên còn thỉnh thoảng vô ý thức xoa môi của mình, hồi tưởng lại cảnh tượng lúc đó. Mà cùng ở một bên tiễn đưa phán quan cứ như vậy nhìn xem nhà mình Diêm Vương một đường cười ngây ngô lấy đi vào đỉnh điện.

"Phán quan, cái này Kính Truyền Âm ta liền giao cho ngươi rồi, nếu là đầu kia đã xảy ra chuyện, ngươi liền lập tức đến đây gọi ta."

Phán quan trầm mặc đã tiếp nhận Diêm Vương một đường đệ vô số lần phân phó, mộc nghiêm mặt tiếp nhận Diêm Vương rốt cục cam lòng (cho) giao ra Kính Truyền Âm, đem người đưa vào trong điện. Không bao lâu, cửa điện bên ngoài nằm nổi lên cục u, nếu không chuyện quan trọng, bất luận kẻ nào không cách nào tự tiện xông vào.

Bày kết giới về sau, Hà Văn Uyên xem xét bình thường tiêu sái qua để đặt trong điện lớn nhỏ không đều lô đỉnh, ngẩng đầu liền đối mặt ngay phía trước lớn nhất lô đỉnh, bên trong quanh năm thiêu đốt lên báo hỏng hồn phách, tản mát ra sâu kín ánh sáng lạnh. Ở đằng kia lô đỉnh trước còn phủ lên mấy cái bồ đoàn, Hà Văn Uyên tùy ý chọn lấy một cái liền khoanh chân ngồi xuống, liễm thần tu luyện.

Cái này quỷ khí, nói cho cùng cũng không quá đáng là hồn phách trên người tử khí âm khí, đỉnh kia điện cũng vốn là báo hỏng hồn phách tiêu hủy địa phương, dần dà, tự nhiên quỷ khí đầy đủ. Như quỷ chênh lệch đều muốn tu luyện quỷ khí dùng tăng lên giai phẩm, sẽ gặp tiến vào đỉnh kia trong điện bế quan cái đo đếm năm. Bất quá với tư cách Diêm La vương Hà Văn Uyên ngược lại là một lần cũng không có xảy ra đỉnh kia điện. Hắn vốn là vô tâm làm cái này thượng tiên, cũng liền không muốn đang làm việc ngoài còn gạt ra thời gian đến tu luyện quỷ khí. Cái kia một thân quỷ khí cũng không quá đáng là tiền nhiệm Diêm La vương trước khi đi độ cho hắn , hôm nay tiêu hao còn thừa không có mấy, hắn cũng chỉ có thể chỗ này tu luyện một phen.

Lại trợn mắt, đã là một năm về sau.

Cảm nhận được trong cơ thể tràn đầy quỷ khí, Hà Văn Uyên rốt cuộc biết, tiền nhiệm Diêm Vương cũng là một cái lười hàng! Cái này làm tám trăm năm Diêm La vương, độ cho hắn quỷ khí cũng không quá đáng là hắn đã qua một năm vài lần mà thôi, có thể thấy được cái này tiền nhiệm Diêm La vương là bao nhiêu lười biếng.

Nghĩ đến lần này nên lại có thể chống đỡ thượng một thời gian ngắn, Hà Văn Uyên ống tay áo vung lên liền phá kết giới đi ra đỉnh điện. Đạp mạnh ra cửa điện, hắn liền có chút ít không thể chờ đợi được muốn biết cái này phán quan trong tay Kính Truyền Âm có hay không truyền đến qua tin tức.

Lúc trước hắn trước khi đi liền đem một con khác Kính Truyền Âm giao cho Diên Nhi, cũng liên tục dặn dò nhất định phải ở lại Chử Vân Thần bên người, một khi gặp chuyện không may lợi dụng này đến liên hệ hắn. Cũng cho Chử Vân Thần để lại tờ giấy, chắc hẳn đã một năm qua, người nọ chỉ sợ cũng sốt ruột chờ đi à nha.

Đạp trên nhẹ nhàng tình trạng tử đi vào Diêm Vương Điện, ho nhẹ một tiếng, nói: "Phán quan, đầu kia có thể có tin tức à?"

Nào biết hắn đợi đã lâu không gặp người đáp lại, nhìn thấy cái kia bị công văn chồng chất được không thấy được bóng người án bàn, Hà Văn Uyên kỳ quái mà thăm dò vào trong nhìn qua, còn đang kỳ quái lúc này điểm, phán quan làm sao sẽ không ở chỗ này.

Không nghĩ tới, hắn cái này tìm tòi đầu, ngay tại công văn trong đống gặp được một cỗ nửa chết nửa sống thi thể. Chỉ thấy cái kia (chiếc) có "Thi thể" kéo ra, cái kia đầu máy móc tính quay tới, một đôi mắt gấu mèo 0.0 cứ như vậy đột ngột xuất hiện ở trước mắt của hắn.

"Phốc, trước tiên đem Kính Truyền Âm đưa ta."

Hà Văn Uyên một tay cầm qua phán quan run rẩy móc ra Kính Truyền Âm, đối với tấm gương hô cả buổi cũng không ai đáp lại, đáy lòng có chút bất an.

"Phán quan, ngươi cũng đừng quá mệt mỏi, ta đi trước thế gian rồi." Nói xong, Hà Văn Uyên lòng bàn chân bôi mỡ, trong khoảnh khắc liền không có người ảnh, không lưu phán quan một người tại công văn trên biển vô lực giãy dụa. Chưa bao giờ phàn nàn phán quan từ trước tới nay lần thứ nhất đã có đều muốn vung tay mặc kệ xúc động. Nhưng mà, chẳng qua là xúc động mà thôi.

Ôm trong lòng mơ hồ bất an Hà Văn Uyên một cái đằng vân liền chạy tới lúc ấy bọn hắn muốn tiêu diệt khởi nghĩa binh chỗ chỗ, lại chỉ thấy được cần cù và thật thà canh tác nông dân. Hắn lúc này mới hậu tri hậu giác nghĩ đến, sự tình đã qua một năm, Chử Vân Thần như thế nào lại còn không có giải quyết quân khởi nghĩa vấn đề. Hắn lập tức chạy đến miếu Thổ Địa, đem nơi đây đồ đệ tóm đi lên.

"Thổ địa, nơi đây một năm trước Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế có hay không đã tới."

Bị Hà Văn Uyên một chút xách đi lên thổ địa còn đầy trong đầu chóng mặt , thật vất vả thấy rõ người tới, lúc này mới chậm rãi hành lễ, nói: "Đại tiên hoàn toàn chính xác đã tới."

Hà Văn Uyên đột nhiên có chút hối hận chính mình đến quá mau, nên đi chuyển thế trong kính tìm tìm một cái Chử Vân Thần đại khái phương vị đi lên nữa . Hiện tại trước mắt cái này tóc trắng thổ địa vẻ mặt chậm rì rì bộ dạng, nhìn xem liền chắn khí.

"Vậy hắn bây giờ đi đâu ở bên trong rồi hả?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tác giả: Diêm Vương cái này điển hình trêu chọc hết bỏ chạy, không chịu trách nhiệm!

Hà Văn Uyên: cái này còn không phải ngươi viết đấy! Đẳng các loại..., ta trêu chọc ngươi rồi sao? ( nhìn về phía Chử Vân Thần )

Chử Vân Thần: ... Ngươi không chịu trách nhiệm không có sao, ta phụ trách nhiệm.

Hà Văn Uyên: ? ? ?

Ps :

Cám ơn sáng thế nước lạnh nuôi nấng địa lôi, qua đến cấp ngươi một cái gấu ôm ~~~~

Đệ 26 chương lại gặp nhau

"Vậy hắn bây giờ đi đâu ở bên trong rồi hả?" Hà Văn Uyên một chút nắm chặt thổ địa ria mép, để sát vào hỏi.

"Thượng... Thượng tiên, đừng nóng vội, cho tiểu tiên chậm rãi nói đến." Thấp lè tè thổ địa bị Hà Văn Uyên như vậy kéo một cái, điểm lấy chân đều cảm thấy râu ria bị kéo tới đau nhức, bề bộn xin khoan dung nói. Bất quá, đây cũng là cái không nhớ lâu đích nhân vật, cái này Hà Văn Uyên vừa để xuống khai, cái kia tiểu thổ địa liền thoải mái nhàn nhã mà bắt đầu thao thao bất tuyệt.

Hà Văn Uyên lúc này mới chợt hiểu dĩ nhiên một năm trôi qua đi.

Một năm trước, Chử Gia đại quân cử binh Bắc thượng, còn phái ra đại biểu cùng địa phương khởi nghĩa nông dân binh đàm phán. Một tờ giao nộp văn lên án mạnh mẽ Đương Kim Thánh Thượng Triệu Dịch Tuyền không để ý dân chúng khó khăn, liên tiếp thượng điều thuế má, lại xây dựng rầm rộ, hao người tốn của, tại dân chúng khổ không thể tả ý đồ phản kháng chi tế, càng là hạ lệnh sát hại Duật quốc khổ cực dân chúng, khiến dân chúng tiếng oán than dậy đất, dân chúng lầm than. Hắn Chử Tướng Quân với tư cách một đời trung đem, thề phải bình định lập lại trật tự, trọng chỉnh triều cương, còn Duật quốc dân chúng một cái an khang gia viên.

Này giao nộp văn vừa ra liền đã chiếm được nhiều chỗ dân chúng tôn sùng, có vài chỗ khởi nghĩa nông dân binh càng là tự phát đem đã chiếm lĩnh thị trấn dựng lên Chử Gia Quân cờ xí. Vẻn vẹn mấy tháng, Chử Gia Quân liền tiếp quản phương Bắc kể cả bị khởi nghĩa binh chiếm lĩnh hai tòa thành trì ở bên trong ba thành năm huyện.

Tại phía xa mỹ nhân nhuyễn ngọc trung đế hoàng biết rõ tin tức này lúc, trong cơn tức giận lật ngược nghiêm chỉnh bàn mỹ vị món ngon, cùng tồn tại trước mắt lệnh dò xét cái kia Chử Tướng Quân phủ đệ. Lúc này cái kia Chử Phủ ở đâu còn có cái gì lưu lại, tiến về trước xét nhà cẩm y vệ nhìn thấy đầy sân khô suy tàn lá cũng là vẻ mặt mờ mịt.

Biết được Chử Phủ sớm đã người đi nhà trống lúc, Triệu Dịch Tuyền tức giận chửi ầm lên, tuyên bố muốn lập tức xuất binh, tiêu diệt Loạn Thần Tặc Tử. Chỉ tiếc, Duật quốc sớm đã quốc khố hư không, vô binh có thể ra. Vô kế khả thi phía dưới, Triệu Dịch Tuyền lúc này mới hoảng hồn, suốt đêm đem Tể tướng Ngô Hữu Đức chiếu tiến cung nội.

Mà lúc này, Chử Gia Quân đã cách Thiên Kinh Thành bất quá mấy huyện thành khoảng cách. Cùng ngày trong đêm, Thiên Kinh Thành trên không mây đen rậm rạp, ngoài thành người đang ngày đó trong đêm tựa hồ nghe đã đến trong thành tiếng kêu khóc, nhưng cũng không phải thập phần rõ ràng.

Ngày thứ hai, Thiên Kinh Thành ở bên trong liền xuất hiện một chi theo không có người bái kiến thiết kỵ quân, đến mức nhập mây đen tiếp cận, không có một ngọn cỏ. Chử Gia Quân quân đội mặc dù sử dụng ra tất cả thủ đoạn, cũng vẫn như cũ không thể động đến hắn đám bọn họ mảy may, như thế liền bị cái này chỉ đội ngũ sinh sôi ngăn tại Thiên Kinh Thành bên ngoài hơn một tháng.

Ngày hôm đó, Chử Vân Thần theo trong đại doanh đi ra, ngẩng đầu nhìn qua mênh mông tinh không, trên mặt tràn ngập mỏi mệt. Đúng lúc này, doanh trướng bên ngoài đóng ở binh sĩ nhưng có chút bạo động. Chử Vân Thần giữa lông mày có chút một đám, liền cất bước hướng phía cửa đi tới. Còn không có xem khẩu hỏi thăm, liền hỏa quang kia chứng kiến bị binh sĩ ngăn ở doanh bên ngoài người cái kia trương ảnh hưởng khắc sâu mặt, hắn trong lúc nhất thời đúng là sững sờ ở này ở bên trong.

Mừng rỡ, phẫn nộ xen lẫn cùng một chỗ, cảm giác ngừng nhảy một năm tâm lại một lần nhảy bắt đầu chuyển động.

Hà Văn Uyên bị mấy người lính ngăn ở doanh bên ngoài, lại không thể trực tiếp xông vào, cái này vốn là phiền muộn trong nội tâm càng là hậm hực. Đột nhiên thoáng nhìn một bóng người xuất hiện, hắn lập tức hai mắt tỏa sáng, đã thấy cái kia Chử Vân Thần tại nhìn thấy hắn về sau chính là sững sờ. Rõ ràng là liền cửa ra vào gần kề hai bó bó đuốc ánh sáng, hắn cũng đem người nọ bên cạnh thân khẩn lại lỏng hai đấm xem tại trong mắt, Hà Văn Uyên lần thứ nhất cảm thấy ánh mắt quá tốt cũng sẽ tạo thành đau xót. Vừa định há miệng miệng lặng yên nhắm lại, vừa rồi còn tất cả ngôn ngữ muốn kể ra, hôm nay nhưng là một câu cũng nói không nên lời rồi.

Người nọ đến cùng chẳng qua là do dự một cái chớp mắt, cuối cùng vẫn còn mở miệng đem Hà Văn Uyên bỏ vào quân doanh. Hà Văn Uyên trầm mặc đi theo Chử Vân Thần xuyên qua nguyên một đám doanh trướng, trên đường đi hai người một câu cũng không có nói. Hà Văn Uyên không rõ, hắn bất quá là ly khai một năm thời gian, vì sao lần nữa nhìn thấy, người này thái độ biến hóa sẽ to lớn như thế. Mặc dù cố gắng hồi tưởng, cũng chưa từng nhớ tới hắn trước khi đi đôi người nọ làm cái gì không được sự tình, càng làm người chọc tức. Chẳng qua là cái này nhiều lần hồi tưởng bên trong, Hà Văn Uyên trong lòng đích bất mãn cũng bừng lên.

"Nay đêm đã khuya, ngươi trước hết ngủ ở chỗ này một đêm, ngày mai lại dẫn ngươi đi an bài chỗ ở."

Chử Vân Thần nói như vậy lấy liền gọi tới mấy cái tiểu binh trong phòng bỏ thêm một giường chăn,mền. Lúc này, một cái tỳ nữ đi vào trong trướng hướng Chử Vân Thần hành lễ, mở miệng nói: "Nhị thiếu gia, Hà di nương hỏi ngài tối nay còn đi nàng chỗ đó nghỉ đêm sao?"

Hà Văn Uyên ở một bên nghe được rõ ràng, trong nội tâm co rút đau đớn, đãi người nọ từ chối tỳ nữ về sau, hắn mới đụng lên trước dắt dáng tươi cười hỏi: "Mới một năm thời gian, đúng là nhiều hơn một vị thiếp thất, khi nào để cho ta trông thấy?"

Ai ngờ, Chử Vân Thần nghe xong chuyện đó, sắc mặt cũng có chút phức tạp, ý vị thâm trường liếc nhìn Hà Văn Uyên, lại vùi đầu sửa sang lại giường chiếu, trong miệng nói ra: "Sẽ có cơ hội ."

Trong đêm, hai người ngủ chung, chẳng qua là Hà Văn Uyên liếc mắt một mực đưa lưng về phía hắn Chử Vân Thần, trong nội tâm tổng có một loại quái dị cảm giác. Hắn vốn là đang mong đợi hai người gặp nhau, cũng vô cùng lo lắng mà đi vào thế gian. Chẳng qua là nơi đây hết thảy cũng không giống như trong lòng của hắn suy nghĩ như vậy phát triển, Chử Vân Thần biểu hiện tựa hồ là cũng không vì hắn đến mà cảm thấy vui sướng, tới trái lại , đúng là mang theo một loại im ắng lửa giận cùng hắn ở chung. Cái loại cảm giác này, phảng phất bị người vào đầu một chậu nước lạnh giội xuống, quấy đến đáy lòng của hắn thẳng lạnh cả người.

Hắn đã mở miệng thử qua hòa hoãn hai người theo gặp mặt khởi liền xấu hổ bầu không khí, đối phương cũng không tiếp bàn. Hôm nay mặc dù ai tại cùng trên một cái giường, lại như cũ không nói một lời. Hà Văn Uyên yên lặng nghiêng đi thân, đem cả khuôn mặt mặt hướng trướng vách tường, liền bắt đầu bắt buộc chính mình chìm vào giấc ngủ. Cũng may hắn cũng không phải một cái tâm tư nhiều người, không bao lâu liền tiến nhập mộng đẹp, tự nhiên là không có phát hiện tại hắn ngủ say liền sau bị người cẩn thận kéo vào trong ngực.

Hắn suy nghĩ niệm một năm người cứ như vậy đột ngột ra hiện ở trước mặt của hắn, giống nhau năm đó phong trần mệt mỏi xuất hiện ở biên quan. Vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị liền tiến đụng vào trong lòng của hắn, lại đang thình lình lặng yên đang lúc bứt ra mà đi. Đương thật không biết cái này trong lòng người đến cùng đem nơi này, đưa hắn đến ở chỗ nào.

Trong bóng đêm, Chử Vân Thần Thanh Minh hai mắt một mực nhìn chăm chú lên trong ngực người, cái này đêm nhất định không ngủ.

Cái này cơ hội gặp mặt quả nhiên tới cũng nhanh, ngày thứ hai một sáng sớm, chợt nghe nghe thấy tỳ nữ báo lại, nói là Hà di nương ngay tại ngoài - trướng. Mà lúc này, Hà Văn Uyên chính đoan lấy Chử Vân Thần đưa đến trên tay hắn cháo hoa ngẩn người. Có trời mới biết hắn theo Chử Vân Thần trong ngực tỉnh lại thì trong nội tâm điềm mật, ngọt ngào là từ nơi nào đến , đêm qua nằm ngủ lúc hai người còn lẫn nhau không thèm nhìn, hôm nay lần này bộ dáng ngược lại là nhắm trúng hắn mặt đỏ tim đập một phen. Thế nhưng là, Chử Vân Thần đứng lên lúc thần sắc tự nhiên, thật giống như cái này phát sinh hết thảy là kiện bình thường sự tình bình thường.

Nếu như đối phương đều không ngại, đều là nam nhân hắn vừa muốn chú ý cái gì đâu này? Hà Văn Uyên mấp máy môi, tại trong lòng như thế tự nói với mình.

Đêm qua hai người vẫn còn nhắc tới Hà di nương bất quá đã lâu liền xuất hiện ở trước mặt hai người.

"Thiếp thân cho phu quân thăm hỏi."

Hà Văn Uyên nghe xong thanh âm này lập tức ngẩng đầu lên, mặt mũi tràn đầy khiếp sợ nhìn qua cái kia đang tại hành lễ di nương. Một bên Chử Vân Thần rõ ràng chú ý tới kinh ngạc của của hắn, liền buông xuống trong tay ăn được không sai biệt lắm chén đi ra doanh trướng.

"Diên Nhi? !"

Chử Vân Thần vừa ly khai, Hà Văn Uyên liền không xác định đi lên trước, trước mặt trang cho ngắn gọn hào phóng di nương đúng là tiểu hoa xà Diên Nhi.

"Tiên nhân! Diên Nhi không phụ sở quăng, hoàn thành tiên nhân lời nhắn nhủ nhiệm vụ!" Lúc trước còn thần sắc dịu dàng thiếu nữ lúc này kích động hai mắt sáng lên, coi như cầu khen ngợi hài tử tại đại nhân trước mặt khoe khoang thành công của nàng.

Hà Văn Uyên khó khăn kéo ra một cái dáng tươi cười, không nhẹ không nặng mà tán thưởng vài câu, nhưng trong lòng thì khổ không thể tả. Hắn sao sẽ đem mảnh vụn (gốc) đem quên đi, lúc trước theo sách cổ nhìn lên đến phương pháp có một cái chính là dùng âm chế dương, không nghĩ tới hắn vẻn vẹn ly khai một năm, cái này tiểu hoa xà liền được thưởng thức.

Cái kia Chử Vân Thần có thể thật là nhìn không ra đến, rõ ràng cũng là chịu không nổi hấp dẫn người, Hà Văn Uyên tức giận nghĩ đến, hoàn toàn không để ý đến cái này Chử Vân Thần đã Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế, như thế nào lại là cái kia tham luyến sắc đẹp đồ.

"Tiên nhân, ngươi tới được vừa vặn, cái kia Tể tướng không biết là học cái gì yêu thuật, lợi dụng Thiên Kinh Thành trung bình thường dân chúng tạo ra được một đám đao thương bất nhập, Bất Tử Bất Diệt yêu binh. Ngắn ngủn hai tháng, Chử Gia đã liên tục có hại chịu thiệt mấy lần."

Đã sớm theo thổ địa chỗ đó đã chiếm được tin tức, Hà Văn Uyên cũng là trong lòng hiểu rõ, nói: "Việc này ta đã biết được, sau đó ta phải đi tìm Chử Tướng Quân nói chuyện." Nghĩ lại lại một muốn, hỏi, "Đúng rồi, ta giao cho thư của ngươi, ngươi giao cho Chử Vân Thần sao? Còn có, nếu như ra việc này, vì sao không cần Kính Truyền Âm?"

Diên Nhi nhăn nhó một phen, mới cẩn thận từng li từng tí nói: "Cái kia tín ta đã giao cho chử Nhị thiếu gia rồi, mà cái kia Kính Truyền Âm... Diên Nhi không cẩn thận đánh rơi trên đường rồi, cũng không biết là đã rơi vào nơi nào."

Nghe được nói tín đúng vậy xác thực giao cho Chử Vân Thần rồi, Hà Văn Uyên cái này trong nội tâm mơ hồ bất an cũng bỏ đi, càng là không rõ người nọ vì sao đối với chính mình hờ hững. Cái kia Kính Truyền Âm cũng không phải cái gì quý trọng pháp khí, ném đi cũng liền ném đi, nếu là có người dùng, hắn cũng là có thể biết rõ đấy, cũng liền không vội tại đây nhất thời. Nghĩ như vậy, hắn liền đứng dậy ly khai, hướng kinh doanh chủ yếu trướng đi đến. Lúc cách một năm, hắn đột nhiên trở về, tự nhiên là muốn trước cho Chử Tướng Quân một cái công đạo .

Diên Nhi cất bước Hà Văn Uyên, liền phân phó một bên tỳ nữ đi ngâm vào nước ấm trà đến, đưa mắt nhìn tỳ nữ ly khai doanh trướng về sau, Diên Nhi nhẹ giọng đi đến tủ quần áo bên cạnh, theo ngăn tủ ở chỗ sâu trong móc ra một cái đồ trang sức hộp. Cởi phía trên sở thi pháp thuật, Diên Nhi hít sâu một hơi, lúc này mới đem cái kia bằng gỗ đồ trang sức hộp mở ra, bên trong dùng vải nhung ôm , đúng là cái kia mặt bị nhắc tới Kính Truyền Âm.

"Hà di nương, trà đã đến."

"Ừ."

Diên Nhi bất động thanh sắc đem đồ trang sức hộp thu lại, một lần nữa ngồi trở lại bên cạnh bàn, một tay tiếp nhận tỳ nữ đưa tới trà chén nhỏ, một tay vuốt ve cái gì. Cặp kia mắt xếch nàng thẳng chằm chằm vào vuốt phẳng tay, lóe không hiểu hưng phấn quang. Nàng đến nay đều còn nhớ rõ một năm trước cái ngày đó, nàng chính là dùng cái này hai ngón tay, dễ dàng mà bóp nát cái kia trương bay bổng giấy viết thư, đem hủy thi diệt tích. Nàng cũng nhớ rõ, cái ngày đó là nàng lần thứ nhất theo trong miệng nói ra nói dối.

"Nguyên lai, nói dối cảm giác tốt như vậy." Diên Nhi uống trà, thì thào lẩm bẩm.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Hà Văn Uyên: Kính Truyền Âm! Ngươi đang ở đâu a!

Kính Truyền Âm: ...

Hà Văn Uyên: Kính Truyền Âm! Ngươi biết tác giả ở nơi nào sao?

Kính Truyền Âm: ... ( biểu hiện một cái bóng lưng )

Tác giả: ừ? Giống như có người tìm ta?

Đệ 27 chương điều kiện

Đương Hà Văn Uyên được phép tiến vào đại doanh lúc, hắn mới phát hiện Chử Gia tam huynh đệ đều ở đây ở bên trong, mà Chử Hạ tức thì ngồi ở án trước bàn không nói một lời. Khách quan tại bốn năm trước, Chử Lăng Thiên trên mặt ánh sáng màu đỏ, ánh mắt kiên nghị mà sáng ngời, khi hắn trông thấy Hà Văn Uyên lúc đi vào, trên mặt biểu hiện ra rõ ràng mừng rỡ. Mà cái kia bốn năm trước chỉ gặp qua một lần Chử Dương cũng thay đổi ngày xưa trầm mặc sợ hãi bộ dạng, một thân khôi giáp càng nổi bật lên hắn khí khái hào hùng bức người, ngược lại cũng có vài phần tuổi trẻ tướng quân bộ dạng. Về phần vị kia đứng ở án bên cạnh bàn Chử Vân Thần, đã không phải ăn mặc đêm qua nhìn thấy lúc bộ kia giáp mềm, mà là mặc lên cùng Chử Dương cơ bản giống nhau khôi giáp, ánh mắt trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng.

"Hà công tử, một năm không thấy. Đã sớm nghe tiểu nhi nói ngươi hiểu chút ít Bàng Môn Tả Đạo, hôm nay, ngươi lại tự tiến cử phá thành, có phải hay không nghĩ tới điều gì tốt đi một chút tử."

Nghe Chử Hạ như thế khai môn kiến sơn nói đến, Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm mặc dù đối với cái kia "Bàng Môn Tả Đạo" một từ có chút bất mãn, nhưng là rộng lượng tha thứ trước mắt cái này vô tri phàm nhân, tự tin nói: "Tự nhiên là có biện pháp mới sẽ đến gặp tướng quân ."

"Ta có thể mượn âm binh, trừ dị binh." Hà Văn Uyên dừng một chút, thần thần bí bí nói.

"Phụ thân, Lăng Thiên cảm thấy Hà công tử nếu như nói ra miệng, tất nhiên là có biện pháp mượn đến âm binh , chúng ta muốn không thử một chút." Một bên Chử Lăng Thiên lập tức tiến lên hướng Chử Hạ đề nghị, chỉ sợ phụ hôn một cái tính tình đi lên trực tiếp đem người đuổi đi ra ngoài.

Chử Hạ đối với cái này từ chối cho ý kiến, nhưng là nhìn hắn hướng Hà Văn Uyên ánh mắt là tràn đầy hoài nghi cùng không tín nhiệm.

Hà Văn Uyên tin tưởng, như không phải của hắn ba con trai ở đây, cái kia Chử Hạ nhất định sẽ đưa hắn đuổi ra doanh trướng.

"Phụ thân, hai tháng qua, chúng ta thử nhiều loại biện pháp cũng không thể đem cái kia đội quỷ dị binh sĩ tiêu diệt, sao không nếm thử một lần những biện pháp khác." Lúc này thời điểm, Chử Vân Thần cũng trạm tiến lên, mở miệng nói ra.

Nhìn thấy tướng quân kia nhăn lại lông mày rốt cục đã có buông lỏng dấu hiệu, mấy người biết rõ Chử Hạ là đã đáp ứng.

Tiếp theo công thành thời gian định tại ba ngày sau, Chử Hạ đáp ứng cho Hà Văn Uyên gẩy một ít đội nhân mã với tư cách tiên phong đội, đối kháng hành động quỷ dị yêu binh. Cùng ngày trong đêm, Hà Văn Uyên liền trở lại Địa Phủ đem Hắc Bạch vô thường gọi vào Diêm Vương Điện.

"Tiểu tạ tiểu phạm a, ngươi xem ta thế gian Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyện này đâu rồi, khả năng cần hai ngươi huynh đệ hỗ trợ."

"Đại nhân, ngươi không cần dùng hai ta tên tục xưng hô hai ta, Tạ Tất An cùng Phạm Vô Cứu cái này hai gã chữ, tự chúng ta đều nhanh đã quên. Ngài có cái gì phân phó liền trực tiếp nói a." Bạch Vô Thường Tạ Tất An kéo dài một cái huyết hồng huyết hồng đầu lưỡi, nói như vậy nói.

Một bên Hắc Vô Thường Phạm Vô Cứu mặc dù không có nói chuyện, thực sự phụ họa tựa như nhẹ gật đầu.

Hà Văn Uyên sờ lên cái mũi, tự biết lôi kéo làm quen (*nghĩa xấu) phương thức có chút thất bại, ho nhẹ một tiếng nói chính sự. Cái này Bạch Vô Thường nghe xong liền cảm thấy không đúng, lập tức hỏi: "Đại nhân, ta đây càng nghe lại càng thấy lấy vấn đề này tựa hồ không nên tìm ta lưỡng để làm. Chúng ta bất quá là tại thế gian câu hồn quỷ sai, cái này lãnh binh chiến tranh sự tình khi nào cũng muốn quán đến hai ta trên đầu? Đại nhân vì sao không đi tìm kia dạ xoa cùng la sát thương lượng một chút?"

Vừa nhắc tới hai người kia, Hà Văn Uyên chính là vẻ mặt táo bón.

Cái này Địa Phủ quanh năm đều là tiếp nhận sau khi chết vong hồn địa phương, cũng liền giám thị thoáng một phát thụ hình là được rồi, không có bao nhiêu chiến sự cần quan tâm, có thể hết lần này tới lần khác cái kia Mẫu Dạ Xoa cùng la sát sa đây đối với vợ chồng không phải đèn đã cạn dầu. Ba ngày hai đầu sẽ xé nát một cái đáng thương hồn phách, khiến Địa Phủ hồn phách khan hiếm, có một năm có thể đầu thai nguyên vẹn hồn phách càng là thiếu chút nữa không đuổi kịp hài nhi số lượng.

Năm đó Hà Văn Uyên không thể nhịn được nữa, phạt hai vợ chồng mười năm bổng lộc, hai người kia đến bây giờ còn cùng hắn đưa khí đâu. Hơn nữa, nếu thật lại để cho cái kia lưỡng tổ tông đến thế gian, cái kia Thiên Kinh Thành còn không biến thành một tòa tử thành a.

"Tiểu tạ a, vậy ngươi nói, muốn như thế nào ngươi mới bằng lòng làm chuyện này."

Bạch Vô Thường con ngươi đảo một vòng, kéo được lão lớn lên đầu lưỡi vừa thu lại, nhếch miệng nói: "Nếu là đại nhân nguyện ý cho ta lưỡng để cái nghỉ dài hạn..."

"Bao lâu."

"Mười năm." Bạch Vô Thường cũng là đáp được dứt khoát.

Hà Văn Uyên chính muốn mở miệng mắng chửi người, mười năm ngày nghỉ, cái này còn không bằng từ chức đến thoải mái!

Lúc này, ngoài cửa báo tin tiểu quỷ chạy vào, nói: "Báo, Thái Bạch Kim Tinh dẫn một cái sinh hồn đã đến Diêm Vương Điện."

"Mời hắn vào."

Sinh hồn, danh như ý nghĩa, chính là cái kia chút ít dương thọ đã hết phàm nhân hồn phách.

Cái này Thái Bạch Kim Tinh đến luôn mang đến cho hắn các loại trên ý nghĩa tin tức xấu. Thế cho nên Hà Văn Uyên vừa nghe đến Thái Bạch Kim Tinh tục danh chính là một hồi đau đầu. Lúc này đây mang theo một cái sinh hồn tới đây Diêm Vương Điện, cũng không biết là vì chuyện gì.

"Diêm Vương, bổn tiên hôm nay đến đây, là cho ngươi mang tới một người tin tức tốt."

Ừ, ngươi luôn mang đến cho ta tin tức, chẳng qua là tin tức này là không phải tin tức tốt, vậy không nhất định rồi. Hà Văn Uyên tại trong lòng phỉ báng nói, ngoài miệng rồi lại là một loại khác thuyết pháp: "Thượng tiên đường xa mà đến đúng là vất vả, không biết là cho tiểu tiên mang đến tin tức gì."

Thái Bạch Kim Tinh vuốt vuốt râu bạc cười cười, vung lấy phất trần lách mình đem sau lưng sinh hồn khuôn mặt hiện ra.

"Diêm Vương? !"

"Đại nhân? !"

"? !"

Đứng ở một bên Hắc Bạch vô thường gặp Thái Bạch Kim Tinh đã đến, vốn là ý định đi đầu lui xuống, nhưng là tại nhìn thấy cái kia sinh hồn quen thuộc khuôn mặt lúc sững sờ ở này ở bên trong. Mà ngay cả bị chôn sâu ở công văn trung nửa chết nửa sống phán quan cũng khó khăn thò ra đầu hướng bên này nhìn quanh.

Cái kia sinh hồn hình dạng rõ ràng là gần trăm năm trước từ nhậm mặc kệ tiền nhiệm Diêm La vương. Chỉ thấy cái kia tiền nhiệm Diêm La vương cởi mở mà cười ra tiếng, nói: "Ha ha, nhìn thấy ta có phải hay không rất cảm thấy thân thiết à? Bất quá bây giờ không thể gọi ta Diêm Vương Đại Nhân rồi, hôm nay Diêm Vương chính đứng ở đó đầu đâu."

Bị tiền nhiệm Diêm Vương điểm danh, Hà Văn Uyên cười mỉa một tiếng, quay đầu hỏi: "Thượng tiên, đây là?"

Thái Bạch Kim Tinh cười đến nheo lại mắt, nói ra: "Bổn tiên nhìn ngươi cái này thế gian Địa Phủ hai đầu chạy, sợ ngươi chú ý không ngừng, liền đến thế gian tìm tiền nhiệm Diêm Vương thứ hai đảm nhiệm chuyển thế đến hỗ trợ. Chỉ cần tại đây Địa Phủ, trí nhớ của hắn chính là nguyên vẹn , với tư cách tiền nhiệm Diêm Vương, 'Bao đại nhân' hoàn toàn có thể đủ giúp ngươi xử lý Địa Phủ sự vụ. Sau này, ngươi liền toàn tâm toàn ý che chở Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn lịch kiếp."

"Bao đại nhân?"

"Hắc hắc, nhìn không ra a, bổn vương hiện tại vẫn là cái đại nhân, tại thế gian cũng là xử án phán hình quan phụ mẫu."

Nhìn thấy cái này tiền nhiệm Diêm Vương cởi mở khuôn mặt tươi cười, Hà Văn Uyên không hiểu cảm thấy, cái kia phó sắc mặt làm sao lại như vậy thiếu nợ thu thập đâu này?

"Cái này thật đúng là đa tạ Bao đại nhân trợ giúp."

"Khách khí khách khí, bất quá ta cũng liền thay lớp vài năm mà thôi, gì Diêm Vương, ngươi trách nhiệm này vẫn là đẩy không hết ah."

Bên kia chằm chằm vào mắt gấu mèo 0.0 phán quan vừa nghe đến tin tức này, té chạy đến Bao đại nhân trước mặt, nắm thật chặc tay của hắn, kích động như thế nào cũng nói không ra lời. Điều này làm cho đứng ở một bên Hà Văn Uyên ám đâm đâm đừng mở rộng tầm mắt, nhưng lại không cẩn thận ngắm đến phán quan án trên bàn cao cao chồng chất khởi công văn, Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm càng là chột dạ có thể.

"Diêm Vương, ngươi xem, lần này, bổn tiên có phải hay không dẫn theo một cái tin tức tốt cho ngươi à?"

"Đa tạ thượng tiên."

Hà Văn Uyên da mặt bất đắc dĩ giật xé ra, tốt xấu là nghiêm chỉnh nói cám ơn. Lần này, Thái Bạch Kim Tinh ngược lại thật là giúp đại mang.

Song phương hơn nữa vài câu, Thái Bạch Kim Tinh người thật bận rộn này liền vung lấy phất trần đã đi ra Địa Phủ, đem Bao đại nhân lưu tại Diêm Vương Điện.

Bao đại nhân gặp cái này Hắc Bạch vô thường cũng ở nơi đây, liền tò mò hỏi tới việc này. Cái kia Bạch Vô Thường miệng một nhanh, liền đem sự tình như ngược lại hạt đậu tựa như từ đầu tới đuôi nói được nhìn thấy tận mắt.

"Mười năm? ! Tạ Tất An, ngươi còn không bằng trực tiếp đầu thai đi!" Bao đại nhân nghe xong, liền mạnh mà vỗ vỗ cái bàn, mở miệng mắng.

Thanh âm vang dội chấn động ở đây tất cả mọi người cổ co rụt lại, sợ tới mức quả muốn tìm động đất trốn đi. Hà Văn Uyên cũng mạnh mà co rụt lại cổ, lòng còn sợ hãi, đảo mắt lại cảm thấy chính mình Diêm Vương đương được tựa hồ uất ức chút ít.

Bị hô tên đầy đủ Tạ Tất An trong lòng tim đập mạnh một cú, lúc này mới hồi phục tinh thần. Những năm gần đây này, Hà Văn Uyên vẫn là một cái dễ nói chuyện không chõ mõm vào Diêm Vương, mọi người công tác liền cũng nhẹ nhõm chút ít, xin phép nghỉ cái gì cũng là dễ dàng, ngày lâu rồi liền có chút ít tản mạn đứng lên, tính tình cũng có chút không biết lớn nhỏ. Cái này đột nhiên nhìn thấy hồi lâu không thấy lão thủ trưởng, Tạ Tất An trong nội tâm rất cao hứng, đúng là đem nhà mình lão thủ trưởng tính tình đem quên đi. Bị Bao đại nhân như vậy rống lên một tiếng, hắn lúc này mới nhớ tới lấy trước kia một ít khổ bức ngày, lập tức mồ hôi lạnh liền ra rồi.

"Không... Không phải, tiểu nhân nói đúng năm... Hai năm! Hai năm." Tạ Tất An còn muốn nói là năm năm, cái này một đôi thượng Bao đại nhân cặp kia trợn mắt nhìn con mắt, đầu lưỡi một chuyến lại rút ngắn thời gian.

"Ừ, hai năm, gì Diêm Vương, ngươi xem có thể tiếp nhận sao?"

Hà Văn Uyên bị Bao đại nhân phương thức xử lý cả được sững sờ sững sờ , nghe được đối phương gọi hắn, liền vô ý thức nhẹ gật đầu.

"Đi, cái kia ba ngày về sau, hai ngươi liền suất lĩnh 800 âm binh, trợ Diêm Vương dọn dẹp cái kia thế gian chuyện hư hỏng."

"Chỉ cấp 800?"

"Như thế nào, còn chưa đủ? !"

"Đủ! Đủ..." Tạ Tất An co lại cái đầu, ở đâu còn dám nói nhiều một câu, tranh thủ thời gian nhận được nhiệm vụ đã đi ra Diêm Vương Điện, một bên một mực không nói gì Phạm Vô Cứu cũng theo sát lấy cước bộ của hắn đã đi ra.

Đẳng Hắc Bạch vô thường sau khi rời khỏi, Bao đại nhân thở dài một hơi, lời nói thấm thía mà đôi Hà Văn Uyên nói ra: "Gì Diêm Vương a, ngươi chính là đối với những người này quá rộng cho, những cái này quỷ sai từng cái người tinh rất. Ngươi mới là Diêm Vương, Địa Phủ chi chủ, không thể để cho bọn hắn cưỡi đến ngươi trên đầu đi."

"Ách, phải "

Nhìn thấy Hà Văn Uyên tiến tai trái ra tai phải bộ dáng, Bao đại nhân hít một tiếng khí, liền cũng theo hắn đi, nghĩ thầm cùng lắm thì mấy năm này hảo dễ sửa trị thoáng một phát đám kia xương cốt nuôi dưỡng lười quỷ sai, cũng tốt giúp đỡ cái này hậu bối. Hồi tưởng lại, năm đó mình cũng đích thật là đi rất gấp chút ít, cũng chỉ có thể trách khi đó hạnh phúc tới quá đột nhiên, khó được lỗ mãng một hồi.

"Đã thành, mấy năm này Địa Phủ sự tình ngươi liền đừng quản nhiều, hảo hảo hầu hạ cái kia Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế a. Đương nhiên, nếu có cần, ngươi cứ việc:cho dù trở về."

Nói xong, Bao đại nhân cái kia cái bàn tay trùng trùng điệp điệp vỗ vào Hà Văn Uyên trên vai, đúng là lại để cho hắn đã có gần muốn rơi lệ xúc động. Đột nhiên cảm thấy, cái này có chỗ dựa cảm giác thật sự là hảo.

Đỡ đòn một đôi hồng thông thông con mắt, Hà Văn Uyên cứ như vậy thừa dịp cảnh ban đêm về tới doanh trướng, đây là hắn tiếp cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn sự tình đến nay thoải mái nhất một ngày. Quanh đi quẩn lại, tìm hồi lâu mới tìm được vào ban ngày Chử Vân Thần sai người đáp xây màn.

Đi vào nhìn lên, cái này màn tuy nhỏ, đồ vật ngược lại là đầy đủ mọi thứ, ngược lại là cùng lúc trước cái kia đang lúc Chử Phủ sương phòng bài trí có chút tương tự, chẳng qua là trừ đi chút ít vô vị trang trí vật.

Uống một ngụm nước trà trên bàn, Hà Văn Uyên liền nằm chết dí trên giường, nhìn qua nóc giường suy nghĩ khởi ba ngày sau công thành kế hoạch đến.

Hắn tuy nhiên tuyên bố nói là có thể mời di chuyển âm binh trợ trận, có Chử Lăng Thiên cùng Chử Vân Thần giúp đỡ xuống, Chử Hạ cũng miễn cưỡng nguyện ý lại để cho hắn thử một lần, nhưng là hắn còn không có suy nghĩ cẩn thận, cái kia yêu binh là từ đâu đến .

Một năm trước, Bắc thượng hành quân trên đường lần kia ám sát, Chử Vân Thần nhìn ra những cái...kia đều là Tể tướng tư binh, hắn liền nghĩ tới ba năm trước đây cái kia thỉnh thoảng xuất hiện yêu khí. Hắn đã từng phái quỷ sai mời Thiên Kinh Thành trung Nhạc Quân Tiển tra một chút Tể tướng. Lại không nghĩ rằng Thiên Kinh Thành lại biến thành một tòa quỷ thần không cách nào tiến vào thành trì, cho tới bây giờ, hắn cũng không biết cái kia Thiên Kinh Thành nội rốt cuộc là cái tình huống như thế nào.

Chỉ hy vọng, cái kia Nhạc Quân Tiển không có gặp chuyện không may, bằng không thì tháng này lão lại phải đi đầu thai rồi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tác giả: Bao đại nhân, ngươi đi nhầm studio đi à nha?

Bao đại nhân: mò mẫm nói cái gì! Ta còn không biết cái này một đám tử tại thủ hạ ta ngây người tám trăm năm ranh con? Mỗi một cái đều là ngứa da! Tiểu uyên tốt như vậy người đều muốn khi dễ, ta đây còn thấy xuống dưới! ?

Bạch Vô Thường: rõ ràng là đại nhân năm đó trượt nhanh hơn, chuyện gì cũng không có nói rõ rõ ràng.

Hắc Vô Thường: ... ( gật đầu phụ họa )

Bao đại nhân: ngươi Tạ Tất An, còn dám xuất hiện tại Bổn đại nhân trước mặt! Còn không tranh thủ thời gian đi câu hồn? Ngươi cho rằng hai năm giả mời lấy có thể nghỉ ngơi? Sớm đem hai năm sống làm xong mới có thể đi!

Bạch Vô Thường: gì Diêm Vương... Ta rất nhớ ngươi... QAQ

Hắc Vô Thường: ... QAQ( phụ họa )

Hà Văn Uyên: ừ? Ta giống như nghe thấy có người ở bảo ta?

PS:

Cám ơn hoài hoài hoả tiễn ~ vòng cái vòng, cho ngươi nhìn ta xinh đẹp làn váy ~~ ai nha, đừng trêu chọc ta váy!

Cám ơn sáng thế nước lạnh mà Ray~ cho cái trường tình sao sao đát ~~

Đệ 28 chương yêu binh

Nhạc trong phủ, Nhạc Quân Tiển chính chận nhạc phủ đại môn, cùng cái kia bướng bỉnh tính tình gia gia ngạnh kháng.

"Ngươi cái này con bất hiếu, tranh thủ thời gian tránh ra! Đừng chống đỡ lão phu ra đi cứu người!"

"Lão gia tử, ngươi liền tỉnh lại đi. Hôm nay, cái này Thiên Kinh Thành nội triều đình quan viên không người nào là trốn trong nhà đóng cửa không xuất ra, mà ngay cả thiên tử đều nghe xong cái kia Tể tướng đại nhân lời nói, ngừng tảo triều hai tháng rồi, ngài lão như thế nào còn muốn ra bên ngoài chạy à?"

"Súc sinh! Bên ngoài nhiều như vậy nhiễm bệnh bình thường dân chúng tại đâu đó chuẩn bị thụ dày vò, lão phu với tư cách một gã đại phu, có thể nào khoanh tay đứng nhìn?"

Nhạc Quân Tiển nghe xong lời này cũng không biết từ nơi này bắt đầu nhả rãnh rồi. Bọn họ là ngự y, là hoàng gia ngự dụng đại phu, tại sao có thể tại không được thiên tử cho phép dưới điều kiện một mình cho dân chúng xem bệnh. Chớ nói chi là bên ngoài những cái...kia Thiên Kinh Thành dân chúng căn bản không phải nhiễm bệnh, lại đàm phán gì chữa bệnh vừa nói.

Chẳng qua là hắn cái này thế gian gia gia ngược lại là cố chấp vô cùng, quyết định sự tình liền nhất định phải đi làm, trừ phi có người có thể đủ xuất ra chứng cớ xác thực đến phản bác hắn. Thế nhưng là hôm nay Nhạc Quân Tiển cũng không quá đáng là một cái pháp lực đều không có phàm nhân, làm sao có thể đủ nhìn thấu yêu pháp. Hắn có thể biết những người kia trên người vấn đề không chỉ là bị người khống chế đơn giản như vậy, cũng không quá đáng là bằng vào hắn nhiều năm qua kinh nghiệm mà thôi.

"Xú tiểu tử, còn chưa tránh ra?"

Nhạc Quân Tiển phục hồi tinh thần lại, nhìn thấy đứng ở trước mặt mình cùng mình gạch thượng lão nhân, nhếch miệng, làm bộ nhường ra một bên. Nhạc Lão đang muốn tiến lên mệnh lệnh nô bộc mở cửa, chỉ cảm thấy sau tai tê rần, người sẽ không có ý thức rồi, té xỉu trước, Nhạc Lão vẫn không quên trong nội tâm thầm mắng: Xú tiểu tử, dùng lão phu dạy y thuật trì lão phu! Quả thật! Quả thật có lão phu năm đó phong phạm.

Nhạc Quân Tiển tiếp được ngã xuống lão nhân, xem xét mắt đứng ở hai bên vẻ mặt ngu ngơ hạ nhân, nói: "Còn không đem Lão thái gia giơ lên trở về."

Bị Nhạc Quân Tiển vừa nói như vậy, hai cái hạ nhân mới hồi phục tinh thần, luống cuống tay chân đem Nhạc Lão giơ lên trở về trong phòng. Nhạc Quân Tiển thu hồi trong tay ngân châm, nhìn về phía ngoài thành Chử Gia Quân đóng quân phương hướng. Cái này Chử Gia Quân ở ngoài thành đánh cho hai tháng cũng không có đem Thiên Kinh Thành công phá, cũng không biết Hà Văn Uyên đến cùng có ở đấy không. Hiện tại, cũng chỉ có thể ngóng trông Diêm Vương sớm ngày phát hiện những người kia không đúng a.

Bị nhớ kỹ Hà Văn Uyên đánh cho cái không lớn không nhỏ hắt xì, hắn vuốt vuốt cái mũi, vỗ vỗ trên người bụi mù, trong lòng có chút khẩn trương. Hôm nay, chính là cùng Chử Tướng Quân ước định xuất binh ngày.

Tuy nhiên sớm đi lúc sau đã cùng Hắc Bạch vô thường đã nói rồi, cũng muốn cầu hai người bọn họ giả bộ như bị hắn khống chế bộ dáng xuất hiện ở cái này thế gian, nhưng là vừa nghĩ tới muốn thu cắt mấy trăm cái dương thọ đã hết phàm nhân hồn phách mà tạo thành Thiên Đạo trừng phạt, hắn cũng có chút hoảng hốt. Qua nhiều năm như vậy, hắn một mực tuân thủ lấy âm dương hai giới trật tự, không cho Cô Hồn Dã Quỷ ngưng lại nhân gian, cũng sẽ không trước thời gian thu hoạch không vong chi nhân hồn phách. Chẳng qua là, hôm nay đây là nhanh nhất biện pháp.

Hà Văn Uyên cắn răng, dẫn một ít đội nhân mã trước một bước ly khai doanh trướng, trước khi đi, hắn không tự chủ nhìn về phía Chử Vân Thần. Thật đúng chống lại ánh mắt lúc, lại không thể tưởng được có thể nói cái gì đó, cũng chỉ là há to miệng, nửa chữ cũng không có có thể nhổ ra khẩu.

Đối mặt xa xa hướng bên này chậm rãi tiến gần yêu binh, Hà Văn Uyên hít sâu một hơi, tại trong lòng bàn tay chậm rãi tụ lực, lập tức mạnh mà đánh về phía mặt đất, dẫn tới chung quanh hắn bụi đất tung bay. Bụi mù hướng bốn phía dùng tốc độ cực nhanh khuếch tán ra, rất nhanh liền che mất Hà Văn Uyên cùng cả một ít đội binh sĩ thân ảnh.

Ở hậu phương xem cuộc chiến cả đám kéo dài cổ cũng không thấy được cái kia lập tức bị dìm ngập tại trong bụi đất người. Không đến một lát, trong bụi mù truyền đến binh sĩ tiếng thét chói tai, ngay sau đó, càng ngày càng nhiều thân ảnh hiện ra thân hình đến, hoặc cao hoặc thấp, cấp độ không đồng đều. Mọi người muốn lại nhìn rõ ràng một ít, lại là không thể, thuốc lá này bụi như là có tánh mạng bình thường đem tất cả mọi người bao bọc:ba lô trong đó, mà ngay cả sắc trời cũng không hiểu ảm đạm rồi xuống, hình như có mưa to mưa như trút nước tư thế.

Rất nhanh, đám kia yêu binh liền đi vào trong bụi mù. Chém giết thanh âm, binh khí tiếng va chạm, thân thể xé rách âm thanh không dứt lọt vào tai, nghe được thường nhân kinh hồn bạt vía. Nhưng là cái này ở đây đều là thân kinh bách chiến tướng sĩ, tự chắc là sẽ không vì vậy mà có chỗ lui bước.

Mọi người ở đây cho rằng lúc này đây bằng vào một cái Hà Văn Uyên có thể thành công thời điểm, một mực nhìn chằm chằm bụi mù chỗ Chử Vân Thần mạnh mà trở mình ngồi trên chiến mã của mình, hướng về kia chỗ chạy như bay.

"Thần nhi!"

Chử Hạ chính muốn ngăn cản chính mình con thứ hai lỗ mãng, lại bị một bên con lớn nhất Chử Lăng Thiên kéo lại, lắc đầu ý bảo lại để cho hắn đi.

Chử Vân Thần một trát đầu xông vào trong bụi mù, khắp nơi tìm kiếm cái kia thân ảnh quen thuộc. Hắn không biết mình ngũ giác làm sao sẽ đột nhiên linh mẫn như thế, hắn chỉ biết là hắn vừa rồi đúng là đã nghe được người nọ thống khổ nức nở nghẹn ngào. Quả nhiên, tại một mảnh trong hỗn loạn, Chử Vân Thần liền đã tìm được cái kia co quắp ngồi dưới đất người.

Hắn lập tức xuống ngựa tiến lên ôm lung lay sắp đổ Hà Văn Uyên, vừa chạm vào tay lộ vẻ ướt át một mảnh, Chử Vân Thần trong nội tâm hơi trầm xuống, lập tức đem người mặt nhắm ngay chính mình. Gặp Hà Văn Uyên quả thật đã ý thức mơ hồ, Chử Vân Thần lập tức đem người ôm lấy cưỡi lên ngựa lao ra bụi mù.

Vừa ra bụi mù, hết thảy trước mắt liền minh lãng, trong ngực người tình huống cũng nhìn một phát là thấy hết. Vốn là màu nâu xanh áo choàng đã bị máu loãng nhuộm đỏ, chướng mắt màu đỏ như là bỉ ngạn hoa giống như nở đầy toàn thân của hắn. Nhìn kỹ lại, Chử Vân Thần liền phát hiện Hà Văn Uyên trên người những vết thương này cũng không phải trên chiến trường binh khí gây thương tích, mà như là mình vỡ ra miệng vết thương, một đạo một đạo , thật nhỏ hẹp dài mà đa dạng, còn không ngừng mà ra bên ngoài rướm máu.

"A..."

Chử Vân Thần tranh thủ thời gian ôm sát Hà Văn Uyên, khẩn trương nói: "Thế nào, có đau hay không?"

Chỉ thấy Hà Văn Uyên mở ra nửa khép hai mắt, nhìn thấy Chử Vân Thần, đã không nói lời nào, cũng không hô đau, chẳng qua là nhẹ nhàng cười cười.

Chử Vân Thần trong nội tâm sốt ruột, đều muốn mang theo Hà Văn Uyên trực tiếp xông về trong doanh trướng lại để cho đại phu nhìn trúng liếc, lại bị trong ngực người nhẹ nhàng kéo một cái cho ngăn lại. Xem người đứng dậy khó khăn, Chử Vân Thần nhíu nhíu mày, đến cùng vẫn là đem người đở lên, hai người theo còn lại binh sĩ cùng nhau nhìn chăm chú lên trong bụi mù biến hóa. Mà bên kia, Chử Lăng Thiên cùng Chử Dương cũng suất lĩnh lấy còn lại binh sĩ, vượt qua yêu binh, phóng tới cửa thành.

Theo thời gian một chút chuyển dời, Hà Văn Uyên sắc mặt càng ngày càng kém, lông mày cũng càng nhàu càng chặt.

Không nên a, trên người hắn mỗi một đạo vết thương đều đại biểu cho một cái dương thọ đã hết hồn phách bị cưỡng ép thu hoạch, hôm nay vết thương trên người hắn ngấn đã không hề gia tăng, nhưng trong bụi mù yêu binh nhưng không có dừng lại dấu hiệu. Những cái...kia chẳng qua là bình thường dân chúng thi thể rồi, như thế nào còn sẽ có ý thức hoạt động? !

"Không nên à?"

Hà Văn Uyên trăm mối vẫn không có cách giải, giãy dụa lấy đều muốn đứng người lên. Thiên Đạo trừng phạt không phải dễ dàng như vậy chịu qua đi , hắn như vậy khẽ động, có chút đã cầm máu miệng vết thương lại đứt quãng bắt đầu hướng ra phía ngoài bốc lên huyết châu tử, thấy một bên Chử Vân Thần trong nội tâm khó chịu nhanh.

Rốt cuộc là ở đâu ra sai? Những thứ này bình thường dân chúng rốt cuộc là gặp cái gì?

Hắn dựa lấy Chử Vân Thần từng bước một tới gần, liền muốn nhìn rõ những thứ này bị khống chế yêu binh đến cùng là chuyện gì xảy ra. Nào biết được đột nhiên có một yêu binh thoát ly âm binh dây dưa, thẳng hướng phía hai người chỗ phương hướng đánh tới. Chử Vân Thần rút...ra bội kiếm, lập tức đem Hà Văn Uyên hộ tại sau lưng, một kiếm đâm xuyên qua người nọ trái tim.

Chẳng qua là cái kia yêu binh coi như không cảm giác bình thường vẫn như cũ không thuận theo bất nạo hướng Chử Vân Thần phát động công kích.

Bị người hộ tại sau lưng Hà Văn Uyên đã không có Chử Vân Thần đến đỡ, chân mềm nhũn quỳ trên mặt đất, miệng vết thương khảm tiến vào cát bụi, đau đến sắc mặt hắn vừa liếc vài phần. Hắn nỗ lực chống đỡ thân thể của mình, cẩn thận đi suy nghĩ cái kia yêu binh trên người cổ quái chỗ. Cái kia yêu binh nhìn qua mặc dù đối với Chử Vân Thần có chút kiêng kị, lại cũng không có thật sự bị Chử Vân Thần công kích giết chết. Hà Văn Uyên có thể rõ ràng cảm giác được Chử Vân Thần chung quanh đã tràn ngập khởi nồng đậm tiên khí, hắn đúng là vô ý thức đang dùng tiên lực chống lại, đã là như thế này cũng không có thể đủ tiêu diệt yêu binh.

Lúc này, lại một cái yêu binh xông ra bụi mù, hướng hắn bên này công tới, Hà Văn Uyên dùng hết toàn lực cũng chỉ là hoạt động nửa người, cả người cứ như vậy ngã trên mặt đất.

Mắt thấy tránh cũng không thể tránh, cái kia yêu binh cũng tại dẫm lên bị hắn máu tươi nhuộm đỏ hạt cát lúc hét lên, sợ hãi lui về sau hai bước. Bị cái khác yêu binh dẫn dắt rời đi Chử Vân Thần lúc này cũng về tới Hà Văn Uyên bên người, đem người đở lên.

Hà Văn Uyên đem vừa rồi cái kia yêu binh tình huống nhìn ở trong mắt, hắn ánh mắt sáng ngời, đã có đối sách.

Cái kia yêu binh e ngại tiên nhân chi huyết cùng tiên khí, nếu như đem cả hai cộng đồng sử dụng...

Chử Vân Thần nhìn chằm chằm cách đó không xa hai cái nhìn chằm chằm yêu binh, lại đột nhiên cảm giác được kiếm trong tay vạch đến cái gì. Hắn cúi đầu vừa nhìn, cái này Hà Văn Uyên vậy mà cắt vỡ bàn tay của hắn, tùy ý cái kia nóng hổi máu tươi nhuộm dần hắn trường kiếm.

"Ngươi làm gì? !"

Chử Vân Thần giận không kềm được, quay đầu liền muốn rút lui ống tay áo vì hắn băng bó, lại bị người nọ ngăn lại. Chống lại Hà Văn Uyên kiên định và rất nghiêm túc hai mắt, Chử Vân Thần lập tức bình tĩnh lại.

"Dùng... Chuôi kiếm nầy, giết sạch... Những thứ này yêu binh!"

Hà Văn Uyên thanh âm tuy nhỏ, lại chữ chữ lộ ra máu tanh, nghe được Chử Vân Thần trái tim mạnh mà rò nhảy nửa nhịp.

Đem Hà Văn Uyên phù chính (từ thiếp lên làm vợ), quay người bổ về phía sau lưng hai cái mưu toan đánh lén yêu binh. Theo hai tiếng bén nhọn kêu thảm thiết, cái kia lưỡng yêu binh rốt cục Hôi Phi Yên Diệt, đồ lưu một cỗ vết thương chồng chất thi thể. Chử Vân Thần một tiếng thét dài gọi chín vân mã, một vượt qua trên xuống bay thẳng trong bụi mù đi.

Về sau trong một đoạn thời gian, trong bụi mù tiếng thét chói tai liên tiếp, Hà Văn Uyên mở to hai mắt đều muốn xuyên thấu qua bụi mù thấy rõ tình huống bên trong, nhưng cũng là tốn công vô ích, hắn thật sự là không chút máu nhiều lắm, ánh mắt sớm đã mơ hồ.

Cũng không phải đi qua bao lâu, hắn cảm giác được một cái quen thuộc và tươi mát khí tức hướng chính mình chậm rãi tới gần, nhắc tới cũng là kỳ quái, rõ ràng nghe thấy được hơn nữa là mùi máu tươi, lại cảm thấy bao vây lấy khí tức của mình là như vậy tươi mát hợp lòng người. Hà Văn Uyên cứ như vậy tại Chử Vân Thần trong ngực triệt để đã mất đi ý thức.

Bên kia, không có yêu binh trợ trận, Chử Lăng Thiên cùng Chử Dương rất nhanh liền suất lĩnh Chử Gia Quân công phá tường thành. Đẩy ra hoàng thành cửa thành hướng bên trong vừa nhìn, nơi đây đâu còn là ngày xưa phồn hoa tường hòa Thiên Kinh Thành, quả thực là nhân gian địa ngục!

Mà ở trên là nghiền nát cái hũ dụng cụ, phòng ốc cột trụ hành lang thượng hoa đầy máu chảy đầm đìa vết cắt, các nơi trên vách tường pha tạp vết máu, cùng không có một bóng người phiên chợ. Chử Gia đại quân tiến vào căn bản không có đã bị càng nhiều nữa ngăn trở, ngoại trừ trên tường thành một nhóm kia miễn cưỡng ngăn cản binh sĩ, cái này cực đại Thiên Kinh Thành càng lại vô binh sĩ gác.

"Đại ca, phía trước đến tin tức, hoàng cung cửa, mở."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: hô, một chương này ghi ta đây... Manh đều bán không ra ngoài! ! !

PS:

Cám ơn hoài hoài, sáng thế nước lạnh quăng mà Ray~~ lại nói QAQ có thể đừng truy nã Tiểu Thức sao? Bảo Bảo lúc nãy... Bảo Bảo thật biết điều tại càng văn a ~~

Đệ 29 chương hôn quân

"Đại ca, cửa cung đã mở."

"Hảo, người tới, nhanh đi bẩm báo Chử Tướng Quân cùng chử Nhị thiếu gia đem."

"Vâng!"

Chử Lăng Thiên ngồi trên lưng ngựa, hai mắt sáng ngời có thần hắc được tỏa sáng, nhìn qua hoàng cung trên mặt là giấu không được nguyện nhất định phải có. Đi theo ở một bên Chử Dương gặp đến đại ca hăng hái bộ dạng, trong mắt là tràn đầy ước mơ. Trong lòng của hắn, đại ca chính là trên cái thế giới này hoàn mỹ nhất huynh trưởng.

Mà trong hoàng cung, hôm nay nhưng là một mảnh hỗn loạn. Theo cửa cung bị mở ra, trong nội cung thái giám cung nữ nhao nhao hoảng hốt chạy bừa, nguyên một đám thu thập đồ vật bỏ chạy. Cửa cung bị phá thời điểm, Triệu Dịch Tuyền còn ai tại nam sủng Bích Nhi trong ngực, một cái cẩm y vệ lảo đảo chạy vào, nói ra: "Bệ hạ, cửa cung bị phá rồi, mời tranh thủ thời gian theo thần tị nạn a."

Triệu Dịch Tuyền ngay từ đầu không có kịp phản ứng, lời này tại trong đầu lại dạo qua một vòng mới hiểu được trong đó hàm nghĩa, lúc này kinh hoảng mà từ ghế nằm thượng lăn xuống dưới.

"Ngươi nói cái gì? Cửa thành bị phá rồi hả? Tể tướng không phải nói đám kia dân binh rất lợi hại đấy sao?"

Triệu Dịch Tuyền mở to con mắt cũng muốn hỏi cái minh bạch, hắn dựa theo Ngô Hữu Đức phân phó, phong tỏa hoàng cung, gác lại công vụ, hai tháng này đến một mực bình an vô sự. Bất luận Chử Hạ ở cửa thành bên ngoài như thế nào đánh, đều không thể đặt chân cái này Thiên Kinh Thành một bước, như thế nào đảo mắt đúng là liền cửa cung đều thất thủ rồi hả?

"Bệ hạ!"

Cẩm y vệ lo lắng thanh âm gọi trở về hắn thần trí, Triệu Dịch Tuyền bỏ qua Bích Nhi đứng dậy hỏi: "Hoàng Hậu đâu rồi, thái tử đâu này? Tranh thủ thời gian cho trẫm tìm đến, trẫm sao có thể vứt bỏ thê tử mà không chú ý!"

Bị Triệu Dịch Tuyền đẩy ở một bên "Bích Nhi" cũng không giận, đưa mắt nhìn cố gắng hai chân phát run đế vương cố gắng giả bộ được trấn định ly khai, trong nội tâm không khỏi bật cười. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, cẩn thận lắng nghe bên tai truyền đến hạ nhân tiếng thét chói tai, đồ sứ vật nghiền nát thanh âm, hắn vậy mà cảm thấy thế gian này chưa bao giờ như thế tươi sống. Lại trợn mắt lúc, trong mắt toát ra đúng là khát máu cùng điên cuồng, khóe miệng đường hoàng dáng tươi cười càng là xem làm cho người khác khiếp sợ.

"Ha ha ha, thú vị."

"Bích Nhi" đi đến cửa cung điện, mắt thấy ngày xưa đối với hắn theo lệnh mà làm cung nữ thái giám hoặc vì một cái kim thủ vòng tay ngươi tranh ta đoạt, hoặc tại đừng thời gian lục tung, tình cảnh buồn cười đến cực điểm. Nhìn qua như trước thương lam bầu trời, "Bích Nhi" cong cong khóe miệng, trong khoảnh khắc đại lượng khói đen theo trên người hắn dâng lên, Bích Nhi thân thể cứ như vậy yếu đuối tại cửa đại điện, mà cái kia khói đen tức thì một đường xông thẳng lên trời, cũng hướng về phương xa tháo chạy. Một bên hạ nhân căn bản không rảnh bận tâm chủ tử nhà mình trên người phát sinh quỷ dị sự tình, cũng có thể nói là không thèm để ý chút nào, nhặt được đáng giá đồ vật bỏ chạy.

Để cho:đợi chút nữa người đều ly khai, cái này cực đại cung điện trong lúc đó yên tĩnh trở lại, cái kia nằm ở cửa điện thiếu niên mới ung dung tỉnh lại. Hắn ngồi dậy, vẻ mặt mờ mịt nhìn qua trong nội viện tàn hoa bại liễu, trong miệng vô ý thức nỉ non nói: "Bệ hạ?"

Đầu kia, Triệu Dịch Tuyền tại bọn Cẩm y vệ hộ vệ hạ xuyên qua tầng tầng đám người, rốt cục tại không có một bóng người trên Kim Loan điện đã tìm được trong ngực ôm một đứa bé Minh Nguyệt Hoàng Hậu. Chỉ thấy cái này Mẫu Nghi Thiên Hạ nữ tử đang mặc tố cảo, thân hình gầy gò, hơi ngửa đầu nhìn về phía cái kia trương ánh vàng rực rỡ long ỷ.

"Hoàng Hậu, ngươi như thế nào ở loại địa phương này? Mau theo trẫm ly khai!"

Triệu Dịch Tuyền không nói hai lời, níu lại Minh Nguyệt Hoàng Hậu tay muốn đem nàng lôi đi, nhưng vào lúc này, Chử Hạ đã mang theo hai đứa con trai cùng chúng tướng bước vào trong điện.

"Bệ hạ, mời rời đi trước." Cẩm y vệ thủ lĩnh một bên cảnh giác mà chú ý đến Chử Gia một đoàn người hướng đi, một bên thúc giục nói.

Ai ngờ cái này Triệu Dịch Tuyền nhưng là đứng thẳng lên sống lưng đứng dậy, nói: "Trẫm là đại Duật quốc hoàng đế, hôm nay cho các ngươi những thứ này bọn đạo chích thế hệ khi dễ đi, là trẫm thất bại. Nhưng là, đại Duật quốc không có như vậy diệt vong!"

Triệu Dịch Tuyền nói âm vang hữu lực, đến thật đúng có thêm vài phần thiên tử khí khái, lập tức rút ra thân Biên thị vệ bên hông bội kiếm, muốn cùng Chử Hạ dốc sức liều mạng. Thế nhưng là Triệu Dịch Tuyền dù sao cũng là sống an nhàn sung sướng thiên tử, tay trói gà không chặt, làm sao có thể đủ làm bị thương thân kinh bách chiến Chử Hạ. Vừa nhìn mình bị đối phương chế trụ, Triệu Dịch Tuyền trong nội tâm giận dữ, qua tay lại là một kích. Một bên Chử Vân Thần phi thân tiến lên, trong tay vừa dùng lực liền đem Triệu Dịch Tuyền kiếm trong tay đánh bay trên mặt đất, cũng thuận thế đem người đạp bốn chân chổng lên trời.

Chử Lăng Thiên ngăn lại rõ ràng tại nổi nóng Nhị đệ, đôi chật vật không chịu nổi hoàng đế nói ra: "Bệ hạ, xin ngài giao ra Truyền Quốc Ngọc Tỷ a."

Triệu Dịch Tuyền Xùy~~ cười một tiếng liền muốn rút kiếm lại đến, lại không nghĩ rằng một mực bị cẩm y vệ phụ giúp yêu cầu ly khai Minh Nguyệt Hoàng Hậu đã mở miệng: "Truyền Quốc Ngọc Tỷ, ở chỗ này."

Trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng dứt khoát thanh âm thoáng cái hấp dẫn ở đây tầm mắt của người, mà trên tay nàng giơ lên cao cao hình vuông cái hộp càng là nhận lấy tất cả mọi người nhìn chăm chú.

"Nương Nương..."

Minh Nguyệt Hoàng Hậu ôm trong ngực yên tĩnh hoàng tử đi ra bọn Cẩm y vệ bảo hộ vòng, đi đến Triệu Dịch Tuyền bên người mắt nhìn xuống cái này từng đã là Duật quốc chi chủ, trượng phu của hắn.

"Hoàng Hậu, ngươi biết mình đang làm cái gì sao? !" Triệu Dịch Tuyền kinh sợ dị thường, bò dậy liền nhéo ở Minh Nguyệt Hoàng Hậu cổ, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói.

Minh Nguyệt Hoàng Hậu bị véo được không thở nổi, trong tay buông lỏng, ôm hài tử liền có trượt dấu hiệu, trong tay kia hình vuông cái hộp nhỏ cũng vào lúc này thoát khỏi tay, ọt ọt thoáng một phát ngã ở một bên. Triệu Dịch Tuyền vừa thấy lập tức đi nhặt, nhưng cuối cùng so đứng ở một bên Chử Vân Thần chậm một bước, mà Chử Lăng Thiên cũng thuận lợi tiếp được sắp rơi trên mặt đất tiểu hoàng tử.

Mắt thấy Truyền Quốc Ngọc Tỷ bị đoạt, nhi tử cũng rơi vào trong tay đối phương, Triệu Dịch Tuyền tức giận đến vung kiếm trong tay, một kiếm đâm vào Hoàng Hậu lồng ngực.

"!"

Đột nhiên xuất hiện biến cố lệnh người ở chỗ này đều sững sờ ở này ở bên trong, không ngờ, bị đâm Hoàng Hậu nhưng là vẻ mặt giải thoát. Theo trường kiếm bị rút...ra, nàng mềm nhũn mà ngã ngồi tại mặt đất, khóe miệng giương lên khoái ý dáng tươi cười.

"Ngu xuẩn nữ nhân! Thật đúng vụng về như heo!" Triệu Dịch Tuyền tức giận tới mức mắng.

"Khái khái, ha ha, ta là ngu xuẩn, đúng là không có sớm đi... Thất bại ngươi cái này quốc gia. Ngươi cho rằng Duật quốc còn có tương lai ấy ư, ha ha... Ngươi cho rằng, ngày thường làm như ta hai mẹ con không tồn tại người, tình trạng nguy cấp đem ngọc tỷ giao cho thái tử, có thể thành tựu đời sau nói ngọt, phục hưng đại Duật quốc sao? Khái khái khục!" Minh Nguyệt Hoàng Hậu một tay bụm lấy trước ngực liên tục mạo hiểm huyết lỗ thủng, cười đến khó khăn. Ngày xưa dịu dàng nữ tử trên mặt cũng hiện ra một chút tuyệt vọng sau điên cuồng, "Tự cho là đúng cái rõ ràng quân, đều muốn... Khái khái... Noi theo tiên đế thành tựu câu chuyện mọi người ca tụng. Lại chỉ lưu luyến tại ôn nhu hương đang lúc, đôi dân chúng chẳng quan tâm."

Chử Lăng Thiên giữa lông mày nhíu chặt, mắt thấy Minh Nguyệt Hoàng Hậu váy trắng bị nhiễm được đỏ tươi, đem trong ngực như trước ngủ yên hài đồng ôm sát chút ít, trong lòng có suy đoán.

"Rất hoang đường chính là, ngươi đúng là liền con mình sống hay chết cũng không biết! Khái khái khục!" Nói đến kích động chỗ, Minh Nguyệt Hoàng Hậu lại là một hồi ho mãnh liệt, một ngụm máu tươi lại đang váy trắng thượng nhiễm tiếp theo đóa kiều hoa. Triệu Dịch Tuyền một kiếm kia đâm vào ngực của nàng, lại bởi vì lực đạo chưa đủ, chẳng qua là đâm rách phổi lệnh nàng sự khó thở.

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì? !"

"Mặt chữ ý tứ." Chử Lăng Thiên tỉnh táo thanh âm truyền đến ở đây mỗi người trong lỗ tai, "Đứa bé này cũng sớm đã tắt thở." Nói xong, hắn đem trong ngực hài đồng trắng bệch khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn hiện ra.

"Ngươi độc phụ! Ngươi giết của ta thái tử!" Triệu Dịch Tuyền tức giận đến hai mắt bốc hỏa, lại muốn động thủ, Chử Vân Thần tay mắt lanh lẹ, lập tức đánh gãy Triệu Dịch Tuyền gân tay.

"A!"

Triệu Dịch Tuyền đau đến trên mặt đất cuồn cuộn, một bên Minh Nguyệt Hoàng Hậu nằm xuống thân vì chính mình như ý như ý khí, cười ra tiếng. Nhưng chỉ vẻn vẹn mấy tiếng về sau, vị kia Hoàng Hậu liền nhắm hai mắt lại, rơi xuống súc tại trong hốc mắt hồi lâu nước mắt.

Lúc này, hoàng thành bên ngoài trong doanh trướng, chính chiếu cố vừa mới thức tỉnh Hà Văn Uyên Hắc Bạch vô thường đột nhiên ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng về phía hoàng cung phương hướng. Hà Văn Uyên thấy hắn như thế, liền biết rõ chỗ đó có một tánh mạng tan mất.

"Là Hoàng Hậu Minh Nguyệt, hít thở không thông tử vong, vô tội." Bạch Vô Thường đảo trong tay huyễn hóa ra tên người tập, đôi Hà Văn Uyên nói ra.

"Ừ, các ngươi mang nàng đi đầu thai a, tiễn đưa nàng sau khi rời khỏi liền có thể nghỉ ngơi rồi." Hà Văn Uyên giật giật bị băng bó trát miệng vết thương, đều muốn đứng dậy. Cái này bởi vì trái với Thiên Đạo mà xuất hiện miệng vết thương cũng không phải {trị liệu thuật} có thể trị hết , xem ra hắn mấy ngày nay cũng chỉ có thể thu liễm chút ít.

Hắc Bạch vô thường nghe xong có thể nghỉ ngơi rồi, lập tức cáo biệt Hà Văn Uyên, hướng hoàng cung chạy đi.

Rốt cục chuyển xuống giường, Hà Văn Uyên ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn rót cho mình một chén nước trà, đang muốn uống một ngụm, Diên Nhi liền đi đến.

"Ca ca, ngươi là tổn thương hoạn, nên nằm ở trên giường."

Hà Văn Uyên một nghẹn, trong miệng trà nhả ra cũng không xong, nuốt cũng không phải. Lúc trước hắn gặp yêu binh có biện pháp có thể giải quyết, liền yên lòng té xỉu tại Chử Vân Thần trong ngực. Nào biết đâu vừa tỉnh dậy chỉ thấy lấy Chử Vân Thần như một lão mụ tử bình thường đôi Diên Nhi dặn dò cái này dặn dò cái kia, hắn dám khẳng định, nếu không phải không đi không được, Chử Vân Thần nhất định càng muốn chính mình để làm hắn phân phó những sự tình kia.

Chỉ thấy Diên Nhi bưng một chén thuốc súp đi đến bên cạnh bàn, nói: "Ca ca, đây là phu quân dặn dò ta tiên thuốc, ngươi nhân lúc còn nóng uống đi."

Hà Văn Uyên xem xét một chén lớn thuốc tra cùng hầu như luộc làm dịch thuốc dạng lỏng, lời nói thấm thía nói: "Diên Nhi a, ca ca ngươi ta là tiên nhân, cái này thế gian thuốc đối với ta là không có tác dụng , ngươi hay là trước đi chiếu cố cái khác tổn thương hoạn a."

"Thế nhưng là..."

Rốt cục đem Diên Nhi cùng trong tay nàng "Thuốc" cất bước, Hà Văn Uyên lại bưng lên trà chén nhỏ, nhẹ nhàng nhấp một miếng.

Hôm nay cái này Chử Gia sợ là đã được đến cái này Duật quốc đích thiên hạ, còn kém Chử Hạ chính thức đăng cơ rồi. Chẳng qua là cái này Chử Hạ làm khai quốc hoàng đế, cho dù hắn đã chết, còn có con lớn nhất Chử Lăng Thiên có thể kế thừa ngôi vị hoàng đế, cũng không biết phải đợi tới khi nào mới có thể đến phiên Chử Vân Thần. Hắn cảm thấy hắn có tất yếu quay về Địa Phủ tra một chút Chử Hạ cùng Chử Lăng Thiên dương thọ là tới khi nào .

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: tác giả: Cải Triều Hoán Đại rồi... Rốt cục QAQ

Chử Hạ: ha ha a, lão phu rốt cục có thể làm hoàng đế rồi.

Tác giả: ha ha a, yên tâm, ngươi làm không được bao lâu ~~

Chử Hạ: ...

Ps :

Cám ơn sáng thế nước lạnh, Miao đưa lên mà Ray~~ khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn gom góp tới đây cho cái đại đại môi thơm ~~

Đệ 30 chương hôn ước

Dĩ vãng mỗi lần bước vào Diêm Vương Điện lúc, Hà Văn Uyên tổng có thể trông thấy nhà mình phán quan ngồi ở án trước bàn múa bút thành văn, coi như có phê không hết công văn xem không hết xin chỉ thị. Nhưng là lúc này đây, hắn khó được trông thấy phán quan vị trí là không , mà vị trí của mình tức thì ngồi vùi đầu công tác Bao đại nhân.

Có chút chột dạ gãi gãi đầu, hắn lặng lẽ vượt qua đại điện, đã nghĩ chính mình chạy qua một bên trên giá sách đi đủ cái kia vốn đặt ở chỗ cao « Sinh Tử Bộ ».

"Trở về."

Ngay tại muốn lấy ra sách vở thời điểm, sau lưng một cái đè nén thanh âm tức giận sâu kín vang lên, sợ tới mức hắn nhẹ buông tay, dày đặc « Sinh Tử Bộ » cứ như vậy nện trên mặt đất, phát ra một tiếng vang thật lớn, tại trống trải trong đại điện lộ ra đặc biệt vang dội.

"Ha ha, ta chính là đến tra một chút « Sinh Tử Bộ », ngươi bận rộn, ngươi bận rộn." Xoay người nhìn thấy Bao đại nhân mặt âm trầm sắc, Hà Văn Uyên vô ý thức nuốt nước miếng, ngượng ngập vừa cười vừa nói.

"Ngươi bình thường chính là chỗ này sao thẩm công văn hay sao?"

Hà Văn Uyên theo Bao đại nhân chỉ vào cái kia chỗ tùy ý chất đống công văn cùng sinh ra mạng nhện chu sa bút, trong nội tâm yên lặng rơi lệ. Mấy năm này vì Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn sự tình Địa Phủ thế gian hai đầu chạy, mệt mỏi chân không chạm đất. Cái này còn chưa tính, hôm nay lại có một cái không biết tên yêu quái tại bên ngoài quấy rối, làm hại hắn cả người là tổn thương, sau này cũng không biết cấp cho hắn tạo thành nhiều ít phiền toái.

Hắn mới không cho rằng Chử Vân Thần một đoàn người có thể bắt lấy cái kia chế tạo yêu binh người. Không để ý tới cái kia án trước bàn bên cạnh phê công văn bên cạnh thở dài Bao đại nhân, hắn mở ra trong tay « Sinh Tử Bộ » liền muốn tìm kiếm Chử Gia người dương thọ. Rất nhanh, Chử Hạ đẳng người có tên chữ ra hiện ở trước mặt của hắn, quả nhiên như hắn sở liệu. Cái này « Sinh Tử Bộ » trung Chử Gia người dương thọ đều bị một tầng tiên pháp phủ ở, giống như lúc trước chử Lão phu nhân tình huống giống nhau. Rõ ràng biết mình thoáng vận dụng tiên thuật liền có thể rút lui tầng này ngăn trở, trong lòng của hắn cũng khó tránh khỏi khẩn trương. Bất quá, hắn cũng không thể khẩn trương bao lâu, đương tiên pháp vạch trần đi một khắc này, Hà Văn Uyên chằm chằm vào sổ ghi chép thượng ghi lại dương thọ, lâm vào trầm tư.

Án trước bàn Bao đại nhân trong lúc cấp bách ngẩng đầu liếc mắt đứng ở nơi đó Hà Văn Uyên, giữa lông mày một đám, chính muốn nói chuyện chỉ thấy lấy Bạch Vô Thường cười hì hì đi vào đại điện, sau lưng như trước đi theo cái kia chất phác không nói gì Hắc Vô Thường.

"Bẩm báo đại nhân, Bao đại nhân, hai ta đã đem Duật quốc Hoàng Hậu Minh Nguyệt đưa đến, nữ nhân kia giống như đôi thế gian tuyệt không lưu luyến, thống khoái mà uống xong Mạnh bà thang liền đầu thai đi. Hiện tại, hai chúng ta là không phải có thể bắt đầu nghỉ ngơi rồi hả?"

Bao đại nhân liếc mắt mắt đã xoa xoa tay chưởng chuẩn bị ly khai Tạ Tất An, không kiên nhẫn mà phất phất tay: "Đi nhanh lên, hai năm, đã đến thời gian liền cho ta tranh thủ thời gian trở về, nói cách khác..."

"Loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) tuân mệnh!" Được cho phép, Bạch Vô Thường lập tức duệ khởi Hắc Vô Thường tay, nhảy lên nhảy dựng ly khai đại điện, thật xa còn có thể nghe được cái kia Tạ Tất An đang đàm luận bọn hắn nên đi nơi nào du ngoạn.

Hà Văn Uyên chằm chằm vào « Sinh Tử Bộ » nhìn sau nửa ngày, lúc này mới trịnh trọng mà đem sổ ghi chép thả lại chỗ cũ, tại Bao đại nhân u oán đưa mắt nhìn hạ lo lắng lo lắng rời đi Địa Phủ.

Tại thế gian, một cái triều đại thay đổi thực sự quá đơn giản, hôm qua Chử Gia Quân phá Thiên Kinh Thành cửa thành, xông hoàng cung. Hôm nay hoàng đế liền dùng một phong thoái vị chiếu thư đem ngôi vị hoàng đế chắp tay đưa đến Chử Hạ trong tay, mà chính hắn liền làm thái thượng hoàng. Thế nhân đều tại nói cái này hoang đường hoàng đế rốt cục có một ngày không hoang đường, hiểu được thối vị nhượng chức đạo lý. Có thể cũng chỉ có chính thức biết được tình hình thực tế người mới hiểu được cái kia thế trong lòng người Duật quốc hoang đường hoàng đế Triệu Dịch Tuyền vẫn như cũ vẫn là cái kia ngu ngốc nam nhân.

Mà cái này bị dân chúng tán thưởng "Thái thượng hoàng" hôm nay chính tại tẩm cung của mình ở bên trong chửi ầm lên, đem Chử Hạ một nhà tổ tông mười tám thay đều lật ra đi ra. Giữa trưa, một cái thái giám bộ dáng người đem nóng hổi đồ ăn đưa vào trong điện, cửa kia ở bên trong mới an tĩnh lại. Cái này bên ngoài nghe xong cho tới trưa chửi rủa âm thanh hai cái thị vệ cũng nhẹ thở ra một hơi, cái này hành hạ hai người bọn họ mới vừa buổi sáng thanh âm rốt cục có thể yên tĩnh trong chốc lát rồi. Thế nhưng là chỉ chốc lát sau, thanh âm này lại bắt đầu rồi, một mực càng không ngừng chỉ trích đồ ăn không thể ăn. Cái này lưỡng thị vệ trong nội tâm liền buồn bực, người này cũng không phải hoàng đế rồi, tuy nhiên đỡ đòn cái thái thượng hoàng danh hiệu, nhưng trong cung này ai cũng biết hắn đây là bị giam lỏng rồi, người này mình tại sao liền không có chút nào tự giác đâu.

Mà đầu kia, chính cùng phu nhân cùng nhau hưởng dùng cơm trưa Chử Hạ cũng đã nhận được một cái tin tức xấu.

"Cái gì, Tể tướng không thấy?"

Từ lúc hôm qua phá cửa cung thời điểm, Chử Hạ liền phân phó Chử Dương suất lĩnh một đội binh mã đi tể tướng phủ bắt người. Cái này Tể tướng Ngô Hữu Đức từ khi con gái gả tiến vào Chử Phủ liền cùng hắn đối chọi gay gắt, Thủy Hỏa Bất Dung. Lúc này đây càng là lợi dụng yêu thuật sinh sôi đưa hắn ngăn tại Thiên Kinh Thành bên ngoài hơn hai tháng, hắn có thể nào buông tha.

Nhưng không ngờ người này thoát được ngược lại là nhanh.

Một bên Chử Ngô Thị nghe xong phụ thân của mình chạy, trong nội tâm âm thầm thở dài một hơi, gặp trượng phu sắc mặt không tốt, lòng của nàng lại tóm đứng lên. Nàng với tư cách Tể tướng chi nữ, tuy nhiên cùng trong nhà náo cương, đã hồi lâu không hướng đã đến, nhưng là cái này mắt thấy phụ thân thân hãm nhà tù cũng phi con cái gây nên. Vội vàng quỳ đến trượng phu bên chân, khóc nói ra: "Lão gia, nô tì trong nội tâm biết rõ gia phụ cho lão gia thêm không ít phiền toái, nhưng là cái kia dù sao cũng là cha ta. Nô tì ở chỗ này khẩn cầu lão gia, buông tha gia phụ lúc này đây a."

Chử Ngô Thị từ lúc gả vào Chử Phủ liền làm Chử Hạ tiểu thiếp sau sẽ không có thụ qua cái gì ủy khuất, về sau lại nâng lên chính thê vị, kia địa vị tại Chử Phủ ở bên trong cao hơn một tầng, ngoại trừ chử Lão phu nhân, cũng không có ai sẽ cho nàng xem sắc mặt. Nhỏ hơn Chử Hạ sáu tuổi Chử Ngô Thị hôm nay vẫn như cũ bộ dạng thuỳ mị vẫn còn, cái này trong lúc đó quỳ trước mặt hắn khóc đến lê hoa đái vũ, Chử Hạ ngược lại thật đúng có chút không nỡ bỏ. Tiến lên nâng dậy Chử Ngô Thị, vì kia lau đi khóe mắt nước mắt, Chử Hạ liền mềm nhũn tâm, nói: "Cũng thế, cái này Tể tướng lệnh truy nã ta sẽ không phát, liền lại để cho hắn mặc cho số phận a."

Nghe xong trượng phu lời mà nói..., Chử Ngô Thị cái này mới một lần nữa triển khai nét mặt tươi cười, trong nội tâm cũng hiểu được chính mình phụ thân sợ là sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy liền buông tha từng đã là Vinh Hoa Phú Quý, ly khai cái này Thiên Kinh Thành.

"Phụ thân, ta không đồng ý! Ngô Hữu Đức phải bắt lấy!"

Chử Hạ cái này một quyết định, Chử Lăng Thiên tự nhiên là không đồng ý , đáng tiếc hắn mà nói căn bản không có bị Chử Hạ nghe vào trong lỗ tai, đưa tay ngăn lại Chử Lăng Thiên nói thêm gì đi nữa.

Chử Lăng Thiên gặp phụ thân đôi Ngô Hữu Đức sự tình tránh, cũng chỉ có thể như vậy bỏ qua, ngược lại thảo luận khởi phong thưởng vấn đề.

"Lần này có thể thuận lợi vào ở hoàng cung, tự nhiên muốn đôi các tướng sĩ luận công ban thưởng. Chẳng qua là, cái kia Hà Văn Uyên nên như thế nào ban thưởng?"

Chử Gia Quân nội bộ tướng sĩ kỳ thật chỉ cần tăng lên giai phẩm là được, hoặc lại ngăn chút ít hoàng kim châu báu những vật này. Chẳng qua là cái này tại Chử Phủ ở hơn ba năm, về sau lại đang tình trạng nguy cấp hiệp trợ Chử Vân Thần tiêu diệt yêu binh Hà Văn Uyên, hắn sẽ không biết muốn xử lý như thế nào rồi.

Chử Lăng Thiên đầu óc một chuyến, nghĩ tới một cái ý kiến hay.

"Phụ thân, nhi thần cảm thấy..."

Ba ngày về sau, đăng cơ đại điển rốt cục tại nhanh đuổi chậm đuổi bên trong thuận lợi cử hành. Điển lễ lên, Chử Hạ bị chính thức mang lên trên chín lưu miện, trèo lên trên đế vị, mà Chử Ngô Thị cũng mang lên trên sau quan, Mẫu Nghi Thiên Hạ, cùng Chử Hạ cùng nhau thụ đủ loại quan lại triều bái, vạn người kính ngưỡng. Ngày đó Chử Hạ Đại Xá Thiên Hạ, sửa quốc hiệu là kỳ, đô thành theo duật hướng định tại Thiên Kinh Thành.

Kia con trai trưởng Chử Lăng Thiên lúc này được phong làm thái tử, cư đông cung. Thứ tử Chử Vân Thần được phong làm rồi" Bình vương", yêu tử Chử Dương cũng được phong làm rồi" Thọ Vương", riêng phần mình có được độc lập phủ đệ.

Chử Hạ càng là tuyên bố, lần này đăng cơ là được thái thượng hoàng Triệu Dịch Tuyền tín nhiệm, tiền triều lão thần đi lưu tùy ý, hắn đều sẽ không làm khó.

Tại điển lễ lên, tất cả có công chi thần đều đã đến, kể cả cũng không một quan nửa chức Hà Văn Uyên. Hắn vốn là không muốn tham gia cái này cái gọi là đăng cơ đại điển, chẳng qua là cái này Diên Nhi không biết từ chỗ nào nhi nghe nói đăng cơ đại điển dị thường náo nhiệt, liền nhất định phải tới nhìn xem. Chỉ tiếc, cái này trên triều đình là không cho phép nữ quyến tiến vào , lại gặp Chử Lăng Thiên tự mình đến mời hắn dự họp, Hà Văn Uyên cũng chỉ có thể tại Diên Nhi nhõng nhẽo cứng rắn thương yêu hạ đã đáp ứng đem biến ảo thành xà hình nàng mang vào đại điện này ở bên trong mở mang tầm mắt.

Vốn tưởng rằng không có mình sự tình gì , nhưng không ngờ thình lình đã nghe được tên của mình.

"Phụng Thiên Thừa Vận, hoàng đế chiếu viết: trẫm chi hoàng tử Chử Vân Thần nhân phẩm quý trọng, văn võ đều xem trọng. Hiện có Hà thị Văn Uyên, giúp ta tiêu diệt kẻ phản bội, trẫm lòng rất an ủi. Cảm động và nhớ nhung hai người tình cảm lá mọc cách, hai bên cùng ủng hộ, cố trẫm hạ chỉ khâm định là Bình vương Chử Vân Thần chi chánh phi, chọn ngày lành tháng tốt ngày đại hôn."

"?"

"..."

Hà Văn Uyên nghe ở đây chính là vẻ mặt mờ mịt, vừa vặn chống lại phía trước quay đầu lại nhìn hắn Chử Vân Thần, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, hắn đúng là cảm giác đôi má có chút nóng lên. Vấn đề này, sao liền sẽ biến thành bộ dạng như vậy rồi hả?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ha ha, chiếu thư là ra rồi, cái này đại hôn đến cùng làm sao bây giờ ta liền còn chưa nghĩ ra.

Có người cho chút ý kiến sao? Muốn nhìn Văn Uyên như thế nào gả cho tiểu thần? *-*

Ps :

Cám ơn sáng thế nước lạnh nuôi nấng mà Ray~~ cho ngươi một cái gấu ôm ~~

Đệ 31 chương việc vui

Trong đại điện thánh chỉ một ban xuống đến liền khiến cho toàn trường xôn xao. Duật quốc trước kia cũng là nam gió thịnh hành, mà ngay cả vừa mới thoái vị thái thượng hoàng Triệu Dịch Tuyền cũng là có nhiều vị trí nam phi nam sủng làm bạn tả hữu , tại dân gian cũng là thấy nhưng không thể trách . Chẳng qua là cái này công khai đem nam tử ban cho hoàng tử làm chánh phi ngược lại là lần đầu tiên.

Ở đây không ít người đều ở trong đáy lòng xì xào bàn tán, có suy đoán là mới thái tử vì có thể thuận lợi leo lên ngôi vị hoàng đế mà đi một nước cờ, có người lại cho rằng là cái kia Hà Văn Uyên người mang dị thuật, mê hoặc Bình vương hướng hoàng đế cầu chỉ, cái này mới có đạo này tứ hôn.

Đứng ở nơi đó Hà Văn Uyên đám đông thì thầm nghe được nhìn thấy tận mắt, trong nội tâm cũng không khỏi nghi hoặc. Cái này Chử Vân Thần mấy ngày trước đây còn đối với hắn hờ hững, gặp mặt cũng không thể nói mấy câu, ngược lại là ngày ấy hắn bị thương mới cảm nhận được vài phần ngày xưa Chử Vân Thần đôi quan tâm của hắn. Trái lo phải nghĩ, cũng không thấy được sẽ là người nọ chủ động đưa ra ý tưởng.

Trong tay áo vòng tại cái kia đầu miệng vết thương ít trên cánh tay Diên Nhi càng không ngừng uốn éo người, hưng phấn mà không được, Hà Văn Uyên muốn áp cũng ép không được, nhưng này thánh chỉ ban ra rồi, chính là muốn Chử Vân Thần cùng hắn cùng nhau đi đón . Hắn tận khả năng áp chế trong tay áo Diên Nhi đi thẳng về phía trước, vừa vặn chào đón dắt hắn cái tay kia. Hà Văn Uyên vừa đáp thượng Chử Vân Thần tay, Diên Nhi "Di trượt" thoáng cái lẻn đến hắn trên tay kia, nhắm trúng Hà Văn Uyên một hồi rung động túc.

Chử Vân Thần cảm thấy được Hà Văn Uyên tay có trong nháy mắt run rẩy, cho là hắn phải không nguyện, trong nội tâm khó tránh khỏi có chút phiền muộn.

Ngày xưa đồng liêu hôm nay đã thành cao cao tại thượng quân vương, cảnh này khiến không ít lão thần trong nội tâm không khỏe, buổi lễ này vừa kết thúc liền sớm rời đi đại điện. Chử Vân Thần cùng Chử Lăng Thiên hai người bị hoàng đế giữ lại chuyện thương lượng, mà Chử Dương thì là đi trước một bước làm bạn mẫu thân quay về tẩm cung.

Nói xong sự tình hai người kề vai sát cánh đi ở hoàng cung hành lang gấp khúc ở bên trong, Chử Vân Thần mở miệng trước nói: "Đa tạ đại ca giúp ta hướng phụ thân đưa ra tứ hôn."

Chử Lăng Thiên cởi mở cười cười, nói: "Đôi đại ca không cần như vậy giữ lễ tiết. Ta còn đang suy nghĩ, lúc trước ngươi đối với tình yêu nam nữ một chút hứng thú cũng không có, sao lúc trước Hà di nương nói muốn gả cho ngươi lúc đúng là đã đáp ứng. Nguyên lai, ý của Tuý Ông không phải ở rượu (có dụng ý khác), ngươi lại là vì huynh trưởng của hắn. Chẳng qua là, đại ca vẫn như cũ cảm thấy biện pháp này cũng không tốt."

Chử Vân Thần nhìn về phía một bên cao ngất tường vây, buồn bã nói: "Ta không có biện pháp khác lưu lại hắn."

Nhìn thấy đệ đệ trên mặt tuy là không hiện, ánh mắt lại tràn ngập bất an, Chử Lăng Thiên trong lòng cũng là bất đắc dĩ. Cái kia Hà Văn Uyên một năm qua này xa ngút ngàn dặm vô tin tức, biến mất mà triệt để, càng là liền chỉ chữ mảnh lời nói cũng không từng lưu lại, ngay lúc đó Chử Vân Thần như là điên rồi giống nhau bốn phía chinh chiến, chính là muốn tìm cái lấy cớ đi tìm người. Một năm trôi qua, vốn cũng không nguyện nhiều lời người càng là trầm mặc, hắn cái này làm đại ca đều nhìn đau lòng.

"Nhị đệ, đại ca cũng khuyên ngươi một câu, cái kia Hà công tử không phải người bình thường, cho dù hai ngươi hiện tại đã có hôn ước, ngươi cũng chưa chắc có thể đem hắn giữ ở bên người."

Chử Lăng Thiên tuy nhiên đã nhiều năm không thấy Hà Văn Uyên, nhưng là vừa rồi tại trên đại điện, hắn chú ý tới người nọ đang nghe thánh chỉ lúc là có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng không có biểu hiện ra chán ghét tâm tình, thậm chí lặng lẽ đỏ lên lỗ tai. Chắc hẳn người nọ cùng Nhị đệ tầm đó cũng không phải là là Nhị đệ hắn một bên tình nguyện. Bất quá, với tư cách đại ca, nên nhắc nhở , vẫn phải là nói, hắn cũng không hy vọng hắn cái này duy nhất đồng bào đệ đệ cứ như vậy hủy ở một người nam nhân trong tay.

Gặp Chử Vân Thần không có phản ứng, Chử Lăng Thiên thở dài, nói: "Cũng thế, đại ca biết rõ ngươi cũng là có phân tấc người. Hiện tại hôn lễ như là đã định ra là ở đầu tháng sáu sáu, còn có hơn ba tháng chuẩn bị thời gian, ngươi liền đem người tốt hảo cưới vợ vào cửa a."

"Ta biết rồi. Đúng rồi, đại ca, đại tẩu hiện tại thân thể khôi phục đã hoàn hảo?"

Nghe xong Chử Vân Thần nhắc tới, Chử Lăng Thiên liền cười đến vẻ mặt hạnh phúc, nói: "Ừ, mẫu tử bình an, hiện tại cái kia nhạc thái y chính đang vì ngươi đại tẩu khai bổ thân thể đơn thuốc đâu."

Chử Vân Thần thấy đại ca cười đến thoải mái, trong nội tâm cũng thay hắn cao hứng. Đại ca cùng đại tẩu kết hôn 4 - 5 năm, vừa vặn đụng phải nãi nãi ba năm tang kỳ, thật vất vả tang kỳ đã qua, đại ca lại vì thiên hạ này cả ngày hối hả ngược xuôi. Cũng may đại tẩu chử Phương thị là một dịu dàng hiền lành nữ tử, cũng minh bạch trượng phu khó xử, chưa bao giờ từng phàn nàn qua cái gì. Hơn nửa năm trước, chiến sự tạm nghỉ, cái này đại tẩu làm khó trong doanh trướng tìm trượng phu, vợ chồng son nhiều ngày không thấy, tiểu biệt thắng tân hôn. Không nghĩ tới, bất quá mấy tháng, đại tẩu còn kém người đến báo, nói là mang bầu hài tử.

Đây chính là nhạc phôi Chử Lăng Thiên, cái kia cả ngày ở bên trong tâm tư đều là bay , hận không thể lập tức xuất hiện ở thê tử đầu giường.

Hôm nay cuối cùng ở chiến sự yên ổn, ngay tại hôm qua, đại tẩu cũng bình an sinh hạ một đứa con, thực xem như Song Hỉ Lâm Môn.

"Đại ca, hài tử danh tự nghĩ được chưa?"

"Còn không có, ngươi đại tẩu luôn ghét bỏ ta thủ danh tự, đặt tên chỉ biết lấy một ít trời ơi mà , thật là tục khí, cái này không, vẫn còn vắt hết óc nghĩ đến đâu."

Chử Vân Thần cũng vì đại ca cao hứng, cười gật gật đầu. Mắt thấy cửa cung liền đã tới rồi, hai huynh đệ cũng không khỏi không như vậy phân biệt, hôm nay hai người một cái ở tại ngoài cung, một cái ở trong cung, có thể gặp mặt tự do nói chuyện phiếm cơ hội cũng thật là quý giá rồi.

"Mọi sự cẩn thận, đẳng chỗ ở của ngươi thu thập xong, đại ca nhất định mang theo ngươi đại tẩu đến viếng thăm."

"Ừ, đại ca ngươi cũng khá bảo trọng."

Hai huynh đệ cáo biệt về sau, Chử Vân Thần lúc này mới trở về chính mình tòa nhà — phủ Bình Vương. Hắn xem xét mắt cao cao treo tấm biển, liền nhấc chân đi vào đình viện, thật xa liền trông thấy người nọ ngồi ở trên mặt ghế đá ngẩn người.

Chử Vân Thần lúc tiến vào, Hà Văn Uyên cũng không có phát giác. Hắn hiện tại đầy trong đầu nghĩ đến chính là hôm nay tại trên đại điện tuyên bố hôn sự. Lúc trước hắn cùng với cái kia một sóng lớn đại thần cùng nhau ra đại điện, hắn ở đây Thiên Kinh Thành không có chỗ ở, tiến vào thành về sau liền cùng Chử Vân Thần ở tại một chỗ. Hôm nay Chử Vân Thần đã có phủ đệ của mình, hắn tự nhiên cũng hãy theo ở tiến đến. Chẳng qua là bị cái kia thánh chỉ một nhắc nhở, Chử Vân Thần mới giật mình, hắn cái này nhiều lắm là xem như Hà di nương thân thích, cũng vạn không có lâu dài ở lại đi lý do, hôm nay như hắn gả cho Chử Vân Thần, sau này lại tại người nọ bên người xuất hiện sợ cũng sẽ không quá mức đột ngột rồi.

Huống hồ, hắn cũng không có thể xem nhẹ theo nghe được đạo kia ý chỉ khởi cũng có chút tung tăng như chim sẻ tâm tình.

"Ngươi ở nơi này làm cái gì?"

Sau lưng đột nhiên xuất hiện thanh âm dọa hắn nhảy dựng, mãnh liệt vừa quay đầu lại liền nhìn thấy trong nội tâm nhớ kỹ người, Hà Văn Uyên không hăng hái tranh giành mà đỏ lên lỗ tai, nói: "Sắc trời còn sớm, ngay ở chỗ này phần thưởng cái hoa, uống chút trà.

Chử Vân Thần ngẩng đầu quét mắt còn không có chỉnh lý xong xong trụi lủi bồn hoa, cái gì cũng không nói, chẳng qua là trong mắt nhiều hơn một chút vui vẻ.

Hà Văn Uyên cũng chú ý tới chung quanh cũng không có hoa cỏ, lỗ tai cháy sạch:nấu được càng là đỏ bừng, không biết đương như thế nào ứng đối.

"Ta cùng với phụ thân cùng đại ca thương lượng đã qua, hai ta đích hôn sự liền định tại đầu tháng sáu sáu, thì ra là hơn ba tháng về sau. Bởi vì ngươi đang ở đây Thiên Kinh Thành không có nhà chồng, lại đang Chử Phủ ở qua ba năm. Đến lúc đó, ta liền đến Chử Phủ đi đón dâu, đem ngươi nghênh tiến cái này phủ Bình Vương."

Một người nam tử nghe cái khác nam tử đàm luận như thế nào đem mình lấy về nhà sự tình, đều khiến Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm không được tự nhiên mà nhanh, chẳng qua là cái này không hăng hái tranh giành lỗ tai nhưng là càng ngày càng bị phỏng, như là đun sôi bình thường.

Lúc này, hành lang đầu kia Diên Nhi vừa vặn bưng một bàn điểm tâm đi ra, nhìn thấy hai người đều tại liền cười nói: "Phu quân, ca ca, đây là Diên Nhi chuẩn bị hoa quế bánh ngọt, các ngươi nếm thử."

"Ừ, mùi vị không tệ. Khái khái!"

Hà Văn Uyên vì chuyển hướng chủ đề, liền đút hai khối tiến trong miệng của mình, quả nhiên nghẹn ở, vẫn là một bên Chử Vân Thần đem trà đưa cho hắn mới làm hắn dễ chịu chút ít.

Đứng ở bên cạnh Diên Nhi ngoài miệng tuy nhiên chê cười Hà Văn Uyên, nhưng trong lòng có chút phẫn uất, cũng có chút ủy khuất. Lúc trước rõ ràng đã nói là muốn nàng làm cái này Chử Vân Thần thê thiếp, hôm nay sao liền Hà Văn Uyên cũng muốn đến chọc gậy bánh xe. Trong lòng đôi Hà Văn Uyên bất mãn một chút sinh sôi đi ra, liền giống như khối hạt giống chôn ở trong nội tâm, dần dần mọc rể nẩy mầm.

Đã qua mấy ngày, Hà Văn Uyên hẹn hồi lâu không thấy Nhạc Quân Tiển tại Thiên Kinh Thành lớn nhất quán rượu gặp mặt. Vừa thấy được người, Hà Văn Uyên đã bị đối phương một khối xanh một miếng tím mặt lại càng hoảng sợ.

"Ngươi đây là?"

"Đừng nói nữa, trước đó vài ngày không phải Thiên Kinh Thành ở bên trong có một đám bị Ngô Hữu Đức luyện ra được yêu binh nha. Nhà của ta lão gia kia tử không nên nói đó là bệnh, cần phải nhanh một chút trị liệu. Ta vì ngăn lại hắn, đem người cho trát choáng luôn. Đây là lão gia tử cùng ta tính sổ đâu."

Hà Văn Uyên có chút dở khóc dở cười, nhìn trước mắt cái này đã từng mọi việc đều thuận lợi Nguyệt lão kinh ngạc cũng là có...khác một phen niềm vui thú, có cơ hội, hắn cũng muốn chiếu cố cái kia nổi danh "Nhạc Lão" .

"Nghe nói ngươi muốn gả cho Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn rồi hả?"

Hà Văn Uyên một nghẹn, nghĩ thầm, ngươi như thế biết rõ đấy nhanh.

"Hắc hắc, hảo phúc khí a, nghe nói Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn phúc trạch thâm hậu, nếu có thể cùng hắn kết làm liền cành, sợ là không cần lo lắng sẽ có một ngày bị loại bỏ tiên tịch rồi."

Hà Văn Uyên trợn nhìn Nguyệt lão liếc, nói: "Ngươi rất hy vọng ta phạm tội?"

"Cũng không phải, chỉ là sợ ngươi ngày nào đó nghĩ không ra tham luyến hồng trần rồi."

Chỉ nghe Hà Văn Uyên cười lớn một tiếng, nói: "Haha, chê cười, ta làm sao sẽ tham luyến hồng trần!" Thanh âm vang dội mà bàn khác người đều quay đầu nhìn về phía bên này.

Nhạc Quân Tiển thấy vậy người như vậy che lấp, cười cười không nói chuyện, nhưng là nhưng trong lòng thì bất an.

"Đúng rồi, lúc nào?"

"Đầu tháng sáu sáu. Ta cảm giác, cảm thấy thời gian này tựa hồ thật nặng muốn, có thể ta chính là nghĩ không ra ngày đó có chuyện gì." Hà Văn Uyên có chút buồn rầu nói nói.

Nhạc Quân Tiển chế nhạo nói: "Còn có chuyện gì, không phải là Diêm Vương phải lập gia đình, Thiên Tôn muốn lấy vợ, cái này còn chưa đủ trọng yếu?"

Người trước mắt không có một cái chính nhanh dạng, tức giận đến Hà Văn Uyên trực ma nha, nghĩ thầm về sau cũng nên tìm một cơ hội trì trì người này.

Thời gian trôi qua nhanh chóng, nháy mắt liền tới đầu tháng sáu sáu ngày. Hôm nay quả thật là cái thời tiết tốt, trời quang vạn dặm, mặt trời rực rỡ cao chiếu. Hà Văn Uyên sáng sớm liền bị một đại bang tử ma ma nha hoàn từ trên giường đào đứng lên, lại là mặc quần áo lại là trang điểm, giằng co hảo một thời gian ngắn.

Hôm nay hắn chính bản thân lấy một chỗ ngồi đỏ thẫm mai mối, ngồi ở trước bàn trang điểm ngẩn người. Trong gương đồng nam tử chân mày như hoa, đồ trang sức trang nhã làm đẹp, nhu hòa hắn góc cạnh, bằng thêm vài phần ôn hòa chi ý. Tóc dài bị cao cao sơ lên, dùng ngọc quan đai đỏ cố định. Hắn cái này váy dài áo là Chử Vân Thần cố ý tìm người phảng phất nữ tử mai mối làm sửa chữa, tuy là nam tử kiểu dáng, lại cùng bình thường nam tử mai mối hơi có bất đồng. Ống tay áo biên giới chỗ thêu uyên ương cây lựu đồ án, trước ngực là một viên hồng bảo thạch khấu trừ, dùng kim khảm bên cạnh, làm đẹp quần áo. Bên hông còn đeo lấy ngọc bội vật trang sức, ngụ ý cát tường.

Một bên ma ma gặp Hà Văn Uyên có chút ngu ngơ, cười nói: "Công tử không cần khẩn trương, nam tử xuất giá không giống với nữ tử, không có nhiều như vậy lễ nghi phiền phức, công tử chỉ cần chờ bất tỉnh lúc vừa đến, đắp lên khăn cô dâu đáp thượng Bình vương tay đi là được, chuyện sau đó toàn nghe bà mối . Đến lúc đó, tại trong phủ Bình Vương đã bái thiên địa, công tử liền là chân chân chính chính Bình vương phi rồi."

Vừa nói đến Bình vương phi, Hà Văn Uyên liền lông mày nhướng lên, hắn vẫn không thể nào thích ứng chính mình một cái đường đường nam nhân, không, một cái đường đường Diêm La vương cũng bị một đám phàm nhân gọi là "Bình vương phi" .

"Chú rể đến!"

Hà Văn Uyên bị một tiếng này bén nhọn và thanh âm vang dội sợ tới mức trực tiếp theo trên ghế nhảy dựng lên.

Đến rồi!

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ha ha, rốt cục phải gả rồi! Ai, Tiểu Thức cho rằng một chương này có thể đem hôn lễ viết xong , song là ta suy nghĩ nhiều... ╮(╯▽╰)╭

Bất quá cũng không có sao ~ trước bán cái cái nút (*chỗ hấp dẫn), chương sau có kinh hỉ ~~ các ngươi có thể đoán xem xem ~~ hì hì ~~

PS:

Cám ơn sáng thế nước lạnh, Tần hứa quy nuôi nấng địa lôi, dùng cái này tới gặp chứng nhận tiểu uyên lập gia đình thời khắc trọng yếu ( du￣ 3￣) du233~~~

Đệ 32 chương biến cố

Ngoài cửa kèn Xô-na âm thanh tiếng cổ nhạc vang vọng phía chân trời, ngay tiếp theo Hà Văn Uyên đều cảm thấy trái tim của mình bịch bịch cũng sắp nhảy ra lồng ngực. Bên cạnh ma ma thúc giục hắn đắp lên hồng khăn cô dâu, đứng ở trong sảnh chờ đợi.

Rất nhanh, một đôi chế tác tinh tế giầy ra hiện ở trước mặt của hắn, một cái ấm áp tay cầm khởi tay của hắn, đem banh vải nhiều màu dây lưng một chỗ khác giao cho trong tay của hắn, dẫn hắn đi về hướng ngoài phòng. Theo lý thuyết đi ra ngoài trước muốn đã lạy cao đường, đáng tiếc Hà Văn Uyên chính thức cha đẻ mẫu sớm đã không biết đầu mấy lần thai, một người duy nhất trên danh nghĩa thân nhân vẫn là đã gả ăn ở thiếp biểu muội, cái này bái cao đường lễ xem như miễn đi.

Một đường diễn tấu sáo và trống đã đến phủ Bình Vương, Hà Văn Uyên liền nghe được chung quanh có thật nhiều khách mới, hắn hiện tại ngược lại là có chút may mắn chính mình đang đắp khăn cô dâu, không sẽ bị người phát hiện hắn đã nung đỏ đôi má.

Nhưng này đã đến cửa ra vào, một bên bà mối nói cái gì không cho hắn hạ kiệu, còn không nên hắn dẫm nát chiên thượng tránh cho trực tiếp tiếp xúc mặt đất xông tới mà thần. Hà Văn Uyên tại trong lòng không ngừng nói thầm, hắn có thể ở cái này Thiên Kinh Thành hiểu rõ trên mặt đất đi, là cái kia chân to thổ địa phúc khí, còn thế nào sẽ xông tới mà thần.

Vượt qua chậu than, Hà Văn Uyên liền do Chử Vân Thần một đường dẫn đi về hướng đại sảnh. Từ lúc một tháng trước, hắn liền bởi vì không thể cùng trượng phu chưa lập gia đình ở chung mà được an bài đến dĩ nhiên bố trí đổi mới hoàn toàn Chử Phủ ở tạm. Tuy nói là dời đi qua rồi, nhưng này Chử Phủ liền một mình hắn, quạnh quẽ vô cùng, mỗi ngày ban ngày, hắn vẫn như cũ đều là tại phủ Bình Vương qua , thẳng đến ba ngày trước. Điều này đi qua nhiều lần lộ hôm nay xem ra là như thế dài dằng dặc, hắn mỗi lần đi một bước đều là cẩn thận từng li từng tí , khẩn trương ngoài, trong nội tâm cũng có chút hứa bất an.

Rốt cục đã đến phòng, đứng ở một bên bà mối liền vung bắt tay vào làm lụa, giật ra cuống họng hô: "Thuốc lá mờ mịt, ánh đèn huy hoàng, chú rể tân nương đủ trèo lên hoa nhà."

Tại phần đông khách mới túm tụm xuống, một đôi nhân vật mới cũng rốt cục đi tới đại sảnh.

Hà Văn Uyên sống mấy trăm tuổi, điều này cũng là lần đầu tiên tham gia hôn lễ, cũng là lần đầu tiên với tư cách hôn lễ nhân vật chính. Một loạt rườm rà và ngụ ý cát tường hành vi làm xuống đến, hắn khẩn trương tâm cũng dần dần bình tĩnh trở lại, liền nhớ tới món đó hắn một mực nghĩ không ra sự tình.

"Nghỉ, đưa vào động phòng."

Đứng ở bên cạnh bà mối chính la hét cái này một câu, ngoài cửa pháo đốt liền đùng đùng (*không dứt) mà nổ đứng lên, thanh âm đặc biệt vang dội.

Ngay tại tất cả mọi người ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía bên ngoài phòng bầu trời lúc, biến cố phát sinh!

Không biết từ nơi này thoát ra vài tên Hắc y nhân, đi lên liền giết mấy vị khách mới.

"Có thích khách! Nhanh bảo hộ Hoàng Thượng!"

Ở đây phần lớn là trong triều nhân viên quan trọng, cũng có không thiếu đi theo hoàng đế tranh đấu giành thiên hạ tướng sĩ, sơ trèo lên đế vị, hoàng đế còn chưa kịp huấn luyện một đám cẩm y vệ thiếp thân thủ hộ. Hôm nay liền chỉ có một chút quan binh cùng tướng sĩ canh giữ ở hoàng đế cùng Hoàng Hậu chung quanh.

Chử Vân Thần thấy thế liền muốn rút kiếm, hướng bên hông vừa sờ, lúc này mới nhớ tới chính mình hôm nay ăn mặc vui mừng phục, trên lưng căn bản không có bội kiếm. Lúc này, một bên Chử Lăng Thiên ngăn cản hắn muốn đi tìm tìm binh khí hành vi, cười nói: "Hôm nay là ngày vui của ngươi, vẫn là không nên xuất thủ hảo."

Nói xong liền rút ra bội kiếm hướng vài tên Hắc y nhân phóng đi.

Đứng ở Chử Vân Thần bên cạnh Hà Văn Uyên đang nghe tiếng đánh nhau lúc liền xốc hết lên khăn cô dâu, hắn vừa nhìn liền biết cái kia vài tên Hắc y nhân không phải hời hợt thế hệ, mà lại cái kia trên người mấy người mơ hồ có thể cảm thấy được yêu khí cũng là không để cho xem nhẹ. Hắn chú ý tới một bên Chử Vân Thần thần sắc một mực nhìn chằm chằm Chử Lăng Thiên hành động, theo cái kia thân người thượng truyền đưa ra đến nôn nóng tình cảm cũng xuyên thấu qua ánh mắt của hắn biểu lộ không thể nghi ngờ.

Vốn là che chở phụ thân mẫu thân Chử Dương gặp Chử Lăng Thiên hướng về Hắc y nhân phóng đi, cũng kìm nén không được, đều muốn rút kiếm tiến lên trợ trận, lại bị bên cạnh mẫu thân im ắng ngăn trở.

Mắt nhìn mẫu thân không đồng ý ánh mắt, Chử Dương ánh mắt tối ám, thu hồi ra khỏi vỏ một nửa bội kiếm.

Chử Vân Thần đến cùng vẫn là rút thân Biên thị vệ bội kiếm, đem Hà Văn Uyên cùng với đại tẩu hộ tại sau lưng, đánh lui từ một bên công tới Hắc y nhân. Mắt nhìn phía xa Chử Lăng Thiên có chút chống đỡ không được, trong lòng của hắn càng là lo lắng. Hắn là cùng những thứ này cổ quái binh sĩ đã giao thủ , cũng biết rõ bình thường công kích cùng bọn họ không có hiệu quả, nghĩ tới lúc trước Hà Văn Uyên huyết nhiễm binh khí, hắn nhịn không được quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, đưa tay liền tại trên tay mình tìm một đạo.

Hà Văn Uyên thấy hắn như thế hành vi, đã biết rõ ý nghĩ của hắn. Đè xuống trong nội tâm áy náy, tiến lên một tay níu lại Chử Vân Thần ống tay áo, sửng sốt không buông tay.

Cảm giác được tay áo chỗ sức nặng, Chử Vân Thần nghi ngờ quay đầu lại nhìn về phía Hà Văn Uyên, nhưng vào lúc này, xa xa truyền đến Chử Lăng Thiên thống khổ tiếng rên rỉ.

"A...!"

Chử Vân Thần trong lòng căng thẳng, vội vàng quay đầu lại đi tìm người nọ thân ảnh. Khi hắn trông thấy bị Hắc y nhân vây quanh đại ca lúc, lửa giận trong lòng tại trong nháy mắt bị điểm đốt, mạnh mà bỏ qua như trước dắt lấy chính mình Hà Văn Uyên, hướng Hắc y nhân phóng đi.

Hà Văn Uyên bị xen lẫn tiên khí một cái đẩy được ngược lại lui lại mấy bước, hảo tại đứng phía sau Nhạc Quân Tiển tiếp được hắn, mới khiến cho hắn miễn cưỡng đứng vững. Quay đầu hướng thượng Nhạc Quân Tiển phức tạp hai mắt, hai người ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau.

Phàm nhân chi tánh mạng đều ghi chép tại « Sinh Tử Bộ » lên, khi nào sinh, khi nào chết, đều do thiên định. Diêm Vương yếu nhân Canh [3] chết, ai dám lưu người đến canh năm. Cho dù Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn như thế nào tiên lực nồng hậu dày đặc, cũng chỉ có thể thủ hộ cái này phàm nhân nhất thời mà thôi.

"Điện hạ! Điện hạ!" Vốn là trốn ở một bên thái tử phi chử Phương thị gặp nhà mình tướng công bị Hắc y nhân chém trúng vai máu chảy không ngớt, nhất thời tình thế cấp bách chạy ra khỏi bảo hộ vòng, đã nghĩ chạy đến trượng phu bên người đi. Lại không muốn bị người chui chỗ trống, đãi nàng kịp phản ứng lúc, một gã Hắc y nhân đã gần ngay trước mắt.

"!"

"Đại ca!"

Chử Phương thị sợ hãi mà nhắm hai mắt lại, lại trợn mắt lúc, trượng phu của mình liền ngăn cản tại chính mình trước người, đem chính mình cả người hộ tại trong ngực. Chỉ thấy trượng phu đối với nàng có chút mà cười lấy, thực sự che dấu không được khóe miệng từng chút một vết máu cùng hắn chậm rãi chảy xuống thân hình.

Cách đó không xa Chử Vân Thần cũng đem một màn này xem tại trong mắt, tại Chử Lăng Thiên thay chử Phương thị dùng phần lưng ngăn lại một kích lúc, hắn đồng tử đột nhiên co lại cảm thấy nảy sinh ác độc, sinh sôi đem trước mắt Hắc y nhân chém thành hai nửa! Sau đó một cái đá bay, đem tập kích thái tử phi Hắc y nhân đá bay ra ngoài, đâm vào thật xa cột trụ hành lang thượng.

"Điện hạ — điện hạ!"

Chử Phương thị đều muốn nâng Chử Lăng Thiên hạ xuống thân thể, hai tay một va chạm vào sau lưng của hắn, liền bị sền sệt ướt át cảm giác sợ tới mức hãi hùng khiếp vía, hai tay cũng không tự chủ run lên.

"Điện hạ, ngài chống đỡ, thái y! Thái y!"

Sợ hãi cùng sợ hãi chiêm hết chử Phương thị trong lòng, nàng cuồng loạn mà la lên, hoàn toàn không có dĩ vãng tiểu thư khuê các dịu dàng bộ dáng. Bị mọi người hộ ở một bên hoàng đế nhìn thấy con của mình ngược lại trong vũng máu, cũng thiếu thốn mà tìm khắp nơi thái y.

Trốn ở Hà Văn Uyên sau lưng Nhạc Quân Tiển sắc mặt khó coi, cũng chỉ có thể kiên trì trong đám người đi ra là thái tử cứu chữa. Vượt qua Hà Văn Uyên lúc, người nọ giữ chặt tay của hắn, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói ra: "Tận lực kéo dài tới ngày mai."

Nhạc Quân Tiển mấp máy môi, khẽ gật đầu.

Thật đúng đi vào Chử Lăng Thiên bên người, hắn mới phát hiện Chử Lăng Thiên bị thương có bao nhiêu nặng. Chém vào Chử Lăng Thiên đầu vai một đao sâu đủ thấy xương, trực tiếp chém đứt thái tử xương tỳ bà. Thứ hai đao càng là xỏ xuyên qua người này toàn bộ phần lưng, máu tươi đầm đìa. Dù là Diêm Vương lên tiếng, Nhạc Quân Tiển cũng hiểu được muốn cho người này gắng gượng qua tối nay cũng là việc khó.

Hắn không nói hai lời lấy ra đan dược, cho thái tử cho ăn... Một viên kéo dài tánh mạng, ngay sau đó chính là là miệng vết thương thuốc trị thương băng bó cầm máu.

Đầu kia Chử Vân Thần giết đỏ cả mắt rồi, tiên khí phóng ra ngoài, mà ngay cả ở đây phàm nhân cũng cảm giác được rõ ràng uy áp, chớ nói chi là những cái...kia yêu khí phụ thể Hắc y nhân. Một thời gian uống cạn chung trà, còn lại vài tên Hắc y nhân đã đều bị Chử Vân Thần đâm thủng ngực đâm chết, còn có một hai cái là bị trực tiếp phanh thây. Món đó màu đỏ tươi vui mừng phục bị máu tươi nhuộm dần đã thành màu đỏ sậm, vạt áo góc áo chỗ còn đang không ngừng mà nhỏ máu.

Hà Văn Uyên đẩy ra binh sĩ, đang muốn đi đến Chử Vân Thần bên người, đã thấy người nọ ném binh khí trong tay, bước nhanh đi đến Chử Lăng Thiên bên người. Hai người gặp thoáng qua lúc, Chử Vân Thần liền một ánh mắt đều không có cho hắn.

Hà Văn Uyên yên lặng thu hồi thò ra một nửa tay, dấu tại trong tay áo lặng lẽ nắm chặc quyền. Nhìn xem đầu kia vừa làm tốt khẩn cấp cầm máu thái tử bị Chử Vân Thần cùng Chử Dương liên thủ giơ lên quay về nội thất, hắn lại cứng ngắc mà trạm tại nguyên chỗ, mất theo sau dũng khí.

Chung quanh khách mới đều bị lễ phép xin trở về, cũng có chút bị thương khách mới đã tiếp nhận thái y trị liệu về sau mới chậm rãi ly khai. Cũng không lâu lắm, vốn kín người hết chỗ đại sảnh trở nên trống trải ra. Hà Văn Uyên thất thần mà nhìn quanh lấy chung quanh đỏ au trang trí cùng cao đường thượng nhảy lên nến đỏ, trong lúc nhất thời không có phản ứng.

Hắn biết rõ, nếu như muốn cho Chử Vân Thần sớm ngày leo lên ngôi vị hoàng đế, Chử Lăng Thiên phải chết. Trong lòng của hắn cũng rất rõ ràng, cái kia « Sinh Tử Bộ » thượng là rõ ràng viết ra Chử Lăng Thiên tử vong thời gian , hắn chẳng qua là đem Chử Vân Thần thêm tại trên người hắn tiên thuật thủ hộ cho biến mất mà thôi. Nhưng là cái này quanh quẩn tại trong lòng cảm giác áy náy cùng tội ác cảm giác như trước giày vò lấy nội tâm của hắn.

Một mực siết trong tay hồng khăn cô dâu ung dung bay xuống trên mặt đất, hắn cúi đầu xuống Xùy~~ cười ra tiếng. Trận này hôn lễ là hắn đời này trận đầu hôn lễ, cũng sẽ là cuối cùng một hồi hôn lễ. Mà trận này hôn lễ, nhưng lại không thể không bị chính hắn tự tay hủy diệt. Trước một khắc còn hoan hô tung tăng như chim sẻ mọi người đã chẳng biết đi đâu, cái này cực đại trong thính đường cũng chỉ thừa hắn vị này "Tân nương" một người, thật đúng thật đáng buồn buồn cười.

Rất nhanh liền có hạ nhân tôi tớ trước tới thu thập tàn cuộc, Hà Văn Uyên lạnh lùng nhìn lướt qua liền nhấc chân hướng hậu viện đi đến. Hắn biết rõ, đèn đuốc sáng trưng, đầu người bắt đầu khởi động cái kia chỗ tất nhiên chính là thái tử Chử Lăng Thiên chỗ chỗ. Quả nhiên, hắn ở đây phía đông Chử Vân Thần phòng ngủ chính ở bên trong đã tìm được Chử Lăng Thiên.

Bên giường Nhạc Quân Tiển đã đầu đầy mồ hôi, lại cũng không quên muốn hết sức bảo trụ Chử Lăng Thiên tánh mạng, cùng nhau còn có hầu như nghiêm chỉnh cái Thái y viện thái y. Dù là như thế, cũng không có một cái nào thái y dám tuyên bố có thể cứu trở về thái tử.

Mắt thấy Chử Lăng Thiên hô hấp càng ngày càng yếu ớt, Nhạc Quân Tiển cắn răng, ngẩng đầu tìm kiếm khởi Hà Văn Uyên đến.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cái này kinh hỉ còn hài lòng không? Hắc hắc ~

Ai ai ai! ! ! Không nên vẽ mặt! ! ! ( che mặt )

Xin tha thứ Tiểu Thức tùy hứng! QAQ Tiểu Thức cần các ngươi phải yêu mến a! ! !

Ps :

Cám ơn nguyệt vô chết non nuôi nấng địa lôi, (* ￣3)(ε￣ *) sao sao ~~

Đệ 33 chương gọi là

Một mở cửa phòng, ngoài cửa lo lắng chờ đợi người gặp thái y đi ra, muốn tiến lên hỏi thăm. Mà Nhạc Quân Tiển chẳng qua là trong đám người tìm tòi Hà Văn Uyên thân ảnh.

Một chỗ ngồi trang sức màu đỏ người quá mức rõ ràng, Nhạc Quân Tiển thò tay chính là kéo một cái, trực tiếp đem người kéo đến trong phòng, nhỏ giọng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói ra: "Ngươi mạnh khỏe ác quỷ thổi hắn một ngụm tiên khí, lại để cho hắn đem sự tình thông báo một chút a."

Hà Văn Uyên mắt thấy trên giường thái tử hít vào nhiều thở ra ít, liễm hạ mắt, vẫn là đi lên trước, tại Nhạc Quân Tiển yểm hộ xuống, vì kia độ một ngụm tiên khí đi qua.

Tại bên giường Nhạc Lão đang muốn khám và chữa bệnh, đã bị Nhạc Quân Tiển ngăn cản ánh mắt, đang muốn phát tính tình chỉ nghe thấy thái tử □□ lên tiếng. Gặp nhiều hơn tử vong Nhạc Lão tự nhiên nghĩ đến chính là hồi quang phản chiếu, cảm thấy không đành lòng, lập tức phân phó Nhạc Quân Tiển đem bên ngoài cùng thiên sảnh lo lắng chờ đợi hoàng đế đám người gọi tiến đến.

Chử Hạ vừa vào cửa liền gặp được con của mình tựa ở bên giường, mỉm cười mà nhìn bọn họ.

"Hài nhi không có việc gì, lại để cho phụ hoàng lo lắng." Chử Lăng Thiên trên mặt tái nhợt treo dáng tươi cười, nói xong nhẹ nhõm ngôn ngữ trấn an lấy lão nhân.

Chử Hạ đi lên trước, dùng chính mình che kín kén tay nắm chặt nhi tử giờ phút này lạnh buốt hai tay, cố gắng trấn định nói: "Thiên nhi, ngươi yên tâm, trẫm nhất định sẽ làm cho thái y y hảo ngươi ."

Chử Lăng Thiên chẳng qua là cười lắc đầu không nói gì. Hắn đem đứng ở một bên cắn chặt hai môi Chử Vân Thần gọi vào bên giường, nói: "Nhị đệ, đại ca vô dụng, sợ là muốn sớm một bước ly khai. Sau này, phụ hoàng muốn phiền toái ngươi chiếu cố."

Chử Vân Thần nhịn được chui lên chóp mũi ghen tuông, thực sự không khỏi đỏ mắt vành mắt. Đại ca đã từng cực nóng và tràn ngập lực lượng hai tay, hôm nay muốn hắn cùng với phụ thân hai tay chồng lên nhau đều rất tốn sức.

"Tam đệ đâu này?"

"Mẫu hậu trong đại sảnh bị thụ kinh hãi, thân thể có chút không khỏe, Tam đệ trước cùng nàng hồi cung rồi."

"Ừ, Nhị đệ, Tam đệ so ngươi nhỏ, như xảy ra chuyện, nhớ rõ muốn che chở hắn, phải có làm ca ca bộ dạng." Chử Lăng Thiên ánh mắt bình tĩnh, tựa hồ tuyệt không e ngại tánh mạng trôi qua. Nhìn thấy Chử Vân Thần gật đầu, hắn mới cười buông lỏng tay ra.

"Phu quân..."

Sớm đã mặt mũi tràn đầy vệt nước mắt chử Phương thị tại lúc này quỳ đã đến Chử Lăng Thiên bên giường, cầm trượng phu rộng thùng thình bàn tay, đỏ bừng trong hốc mắt mắt thấy lại súc nổi lên nước mắt. Chử Lăng Thiên nhìn xem không đành lòng, nâng lên vô lực tay vì kia lau đi nước mắt, cũng không nhiều lời. Hai người cứ như vậy cầm tay nhìn đối phương, coi như muốn nhìn thấy Thiên Hoang Địa Lão.

"Kiếp này có ngươi, là ta Chử Lăng Thiên chi hạnh."

Chử Lăng Thiên cười đều muốn xoa chử Phương thị có chút rối loạn búi tóc, lại không có thể thành công.

Một ngụm tiên khí tản đi, hồn phách ly thể, cuộc đời này cùng dương gian không tiếp tục liên quan.

Phiêu tại mép giường bên cạnh Chử Lăng Thiên mắt thấy thân nhân tụ tập tại bên giường vì hắn mất đi khóc thành một đoàn, mà hắn lại bất lực. Cũng chỉ có thể nhìn hai tay của mình một lần lại một lần mà xuyên qua mấy người thân thể, đụng vào không được. Nhịn đau nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, không nghĩ lại đi xem thân nhân bi thống biểu lộ lại vừa vặn đối mặt Hà Văn Uyên nhìn qua ánh mắt.

Chử Lăng Thiên có chút kinh ngạc, lập tức nghĩ tới điều gì, liền cũng hiểu rõ rồi.

"Từ lúc bốn năm trước Chử Phủ vừa thấy, ta liền nhận ra tiên nhân chính là hơn mười năm trước xuất hiện ở áng mây trong thành gì đạo sĩ liền ngươi. Thường nhân có thể nào tại hơn mười năm trung dung nhan không thay đổi, khi đó ta liền biết được tiên nhân tuyệt không phải người bình thường."

"..."

Mặc dù Hà Văn Uyên không có nói tiếp, hắn cũng biết đối phương có thể nghe được hắn hiện tại theo như lời nói.

"Ta vốn tưởng rằng còn có thể nhìn thấy ta nhi trưởng thành thành tài, có thể nhìn thấy đại kỳ vương triều đi về hướng Phồn Vinh, chưa từng nghĩ mạng của ta vẻn vẹn dừng ở này. Nếu là có thể, mong rằng tiên nhân có thể ở lại Nhị đệ bên người. Ta biết rõ, ta một khi ly khai, phụ thân sẽ đem gánh nặng đặt ở Nhị đệ trên người. Chẳng qua là Nhị đệ người này không thích giết chóc, cũng nhận không ra người chịu khổ, hắn tuy nhiên biểu hiện ra là một lạnh lùng người, nhưng trong lòng so với ai khác đều hy vọng Thiên Hạ Thái Bình, không có hắc ám, không có bi thương. Người như vậy làm hoàng đế quá khổ, xin ngươi nhất định phải giúp hắn một chút."

Hà Văn Uyên không nói gì, cũng không có gật đầu, hắn chỉ là như vậy nghe Chử Lăng Thiên đem đều muốn lời nhắn nhủ sự tình từng kiện từng kiện bày ra đi ra, thẳng đến quỷ sai đến đây thu người.

"Còn có một việc, xin ngươi nói cho thê tử của ta, hài tử danh tự ta nghĩ kỹ, liền kêu Chử Lãng Nghệ."

Mắt thấy người bị quỷ sai mang đi, Hà Văn Uyên quay đầu lại liếc mắt như cũ đứng ở bên giường người, chắp tay đi ra phòng ngoài. Ngẩng đầu nhìn trên trời loan nguyệt, trong nội tâm niệm đến, Lãng Nghệ Lãng Nghệ, hiểu rõ, rộng rãi, xem ra cái này Chử Lăng Thiên cũng nghĩ đến với tư cách thái tử con mồ côi, sau này tại đây trong hoàng cung sợ là tình cảnh xấu hổ, lúc này mới lấy danh tự hy vọng hài tử trời sinh tính rộng rãi a.

Nhẹ nhàng ánh trăng tại Hà Văn Uyên trên người độ thượng một tầng ngân bạch, chiếu vào lửa đỏ vui mừng phục thượng càng lộ ra cô độc. Chử Vân Thần từ lúc Hà Văn Uyên đi ra khỏi phòng lúc liền chú ý đến hành vi của hắn, nhìn hắn đến Hà Văn Uyên trong mắt bi thương, ánh mắt giãy dụa, đến cuối cùng hắn vẫn là lựa chọn canh giữ ở bên giường.

Phố thượng truyền đến sâu kín gõ mõ cầm canh thanh âm, vừa vang lên vừa vang lên , giờ Tý đã qua.

Vội vàng theo hoàng cung đi vòng vèo Chử Dương đến cùng vẫn không thể nào vượt qua gặp Chử Lăng Thiên một lần cuối cùng, hắn sững sờ nhìn xem trên giường một chút cũng không có tức giận đại ca, nước mắt vô tự giác mà chảy ra.

"Đại ca, ta nhất định sẽ chính tay đâm hung thủ, nhất định sẽ!"

Gần như nghiến răng nghiến lợi phát ra lời thề, Chử Dương trong mắt là chưa bao giờ có buồn bã thảm thiết cùng dứt khoát.

Đương triều thái tử Chử Lăng Thiên tại đầu tháng sáu thất tử lúc bị đâm bỏ mình.

Ngày kế tiếp sáng sớm, phủ Bình Vương chuyện đã xảy ra liền truyền ra. Cái gì nam phi nhập môn màn đêm buông xuống liền khắc chết trượng phu huynh trưởng, còn nói là Bình vương vì leo lên thái tử vị mà mượn hôn lễ ám sát anh ruột . Đủ loại đồn đại đều có. Chẳng qua là những lời này không ai dám nói cho hoàng đế, chỉ sợ cái này vừa mất ái tử hoàng đế sẽ trút giận sang người khác.

Lần này ám sát thời gian thực chất bên trong lộ ra tà khí, không có ai biết những người kia từ nơi này xuất hiện, thì tại sao từng cái Lực Đại Vô Cùng, không sợ đau đớn. Nếu không phải Chử Vân Thần màn đêm buông xuống tay xé cái kia vài tên Hắc y nhân, sợ còn sẽ có thêm nữa... Người chết thảm. Ngày thứ hai tảo triều, Chử Hạ lập tức còn kém người đi tra chuyện này chủ mưu, cũng tuyên bố muốn đem người này tháo thành tám khối, dùng tiết mối hận trong lòng.

Đương nhiên, chuyện này lớn nhất người bị hại chính là màn đêm buông xuống một đôi nhân vật mới.

Ngày đó, phủ Bình Vương thượng tất cả đỏ au trang trí đều trong một đêm bị thu vào, đổi lại trắng bệch treo sức cùng đèn lồng. Hà Văn Uyên tại phòng tân hôn trung ăn mặc trang sức màu đỏ đợi một đêm, thẳng đến sắc trời vi lượng lúc, theo Yên Vũ trong miệng đã được biết đến Chử Vân Thần trực tiếp vào triều đi về sau mới khó khăn lắm nhắm mắt thiếp đi.

Từ đó, Hà Văn Uyên sẽ thấy cũng không thể cùng Chử Vân Thần nói lên một câu, mà Chử Vân Thần cũng không có đặt chân qua phòng tân hôn một bước. Cái này phòng tân hôn vốn là trong phủ Bình Vương lớn nhất, gian phòng thư thích nhất, cũng là Chử Vân Thần từng đã là phòng ngủ. Chẳng qua là, căn phòng này đồng dạng cũng là Chử Lăng Thiên mất đi gian phòng.

Sáng sớm, Diên Nhi nhìn thấy Chử Vân Thần đi vào triều rồi, liền ý định lấy đi phòng tân hôn tìm kiếm tiên nhân. Cái này đã đến mới phát hiện người còn ngủ, liền trên người vui mừng phục đều không có cởi. Huy thối liễu hạ nhân, Diên Nhi nhẹ chân nhẹ tay mà đi đến Hà Văn Uyên bên người, vì hắn đắp lên áo ngủ bằng gấm, nhưng trong lòng không khỏi có một tia sung sướng còn có một chút nhìn có chút hả hê. Cái này ý niệm trong đầu cùng một chỗ, nàng liền âm thầm phỉ nhổ chính mình vậy mà sinh ra như thế ác độc ý tưởng.

"Ừ."

Nhìn thấy Hà Văn Uyên trở mình, Diên Nhi phát hiện hắn lông mày nhưng là nhíu lại , nàng thò tay đè lên thực sự tiêu không hết cái kia giữa lông mày phiền phức khó chịu, trong nội tâm lại có chút ít khó chịu. Đi theo tiên nhân bên người ba năm, tại trong ấn tượng của nàng, Hà Văn Uyên vẫn là nhàn nhạt , đôi cái gì đều là chẳng hề để ý bộ dạng. Ngay cả là những năm kia tiên nhân loay hoay xoay quanh, một ngày cũng ngủ không được mấy canh giờ, cũng không gặp người liền ngủ lúc đều cau mày .

Cùng tại Diên Nhi bên người tỳ nữ gặp người đi ra, liền lập tức đi theo bên người nàng dắt díu lấy, trong miệng còn lén lút nói ra: "Chủ tử, ngươi xem, cái này nam quả thật không biết tự lượng sức mình, đúng là muốn làm Vương gia chánh phi, cái này cũng không, kết hôn cùng ngày liền xảy ra chuyện."

"Chú ý miệng của ngươi, hắn là ca ca của ta." Diên Nhi trừng mắt liếc bên cạnh tỳ nữ, cảnh cáo nàng không nên nói lung tung.

Chẳng qua là tiểu nha đầu kia đến cùng còn trẻ, sợ không bao lâu, liền lại nói đứng lên: "Chủ tử, chẳng lẽ ngài không hy vọng độc chiếm Vương gia sao?"

Diên Nhi ánh mắt rùng mình, mãnh liệt mà nhìn về phía tỳ nữ, nói: "Loại lời này, về sau đừng có lại để cho ta nghe được."

"Đúng, đúng."

Tuy nhiên quát lớn dưới người, Diên Nhi lại không có thể khống chế ở ý nghĩ của mình. Cái kia Chử Vân Thần trên người tiên khí thực sự quá mê người, hương vị tuyệt hảo, lại có thể đủ trợ giúp nàng tu luyện, nàng thật sự không nghĩ phân cho những người khác, mà ngay cả Hà Văn Uyên nàng cũng không muốn. Hôm nay hai người trong hôn lễ ra loại chuyện này, có phải hay không tỏ vẻ cơ hội của nàng còn không có biến mất.

Chẳng qua là, loại này độc chiếm còn có thể tiếp tục bao lâu? Những cái này chợ thượng mà nói vốn ở bên trong đều viết cái này thế gian nam nhân yêu thích Tam Thê Tứ Thiếp, sớm muộn gì có một ngày, Chử Vân Thần còn có thể lấy những người khác, còn có thể có nhiều người hơn cùng nàng tranh đoạt.

Cần muốn một cái biện pháp.

Diên Nhi âm thầm suy tư về, một đường đi về hướng phòng của mình.

Một tháng sau trên triều đình.

"Phế vật! Đều là phế vật! Con ta Lăng Thiên thi cốt không hàn, các ngươi dĩ nhiên cũng làm muốn trẫm khác lập thái tử! Ám sát chủ mưu đã tìm được ấy ư, à? Khái khái khục!" Chử Hạ tức giận đến hai mắt đỏ bừng, che miệng không ngừng ho khan.

"Mời Hoàng Thượng bảo trọng long thể!"

Một tháng này đến, ám sát thái tử chủ mưu không có tìm được, cái này Thiên Kinh Thành ở bên trong lại xuất hiện một kiện cường tráng nam tử không hiểu mất tích sự tình, khiến cho trong thành lòng người bàng hoàng. Hiện tại, đám đại thần vừa muốn nước không thể một ngày không có thái tử, đúng là lần lượt sổ con muốn hoàng đế lại lập thái tử. Chử Hạ nhìn xem phía dưới này quỳ một đám lão thần, trong nội tâm một đoàn lửa giận áp cũng áp không đi xuống.

Nếu không phải thái tử đột nhiên qua đời, hắn sớm đã đem trên triều đình nhóm này bằng mặt không bằng lòng lão thần thu thập sạch sẽ rồi, ở đâu còn có thể để cho bọn họ ở chỗ này nhảy đạp.

Chử Hạ lại như ý như ý khí, lúc này mới cảm giác thân thể dễ chịu chút ít.

"Tốt rồi, lập trữ sự tình cho sau lại nghị. Hình Bộ Thị Lang, hạn ngươi đang ở đây một vòng ở trong đem nam tử kia mất tích án cho phá, để tránh tạo thành nhân dân khủng hoảng."

"Thần, tuân chỉ."

Chử Hạ đè nặng ho khan khoát tay áo, qua loa đã xong một ngày tảo triều.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: thật xin lỗi, hôm nay Tiểu Thức internet không quá ổn định, hiện tại mới phát... Thật có lỗi...

Ai, tiểu uyên cùng tiểu thần cũng là đáng thương, vừa kết hôn muốn túc trực bên linh cữu, đây cũng là hai người bọn họ cộng đồng trải qua thứ hai tang kỳ rồi, đoán chừng cũng không phải người cuối cùng ( cười )

Đoán xem xem, kế tiếp cái chết, sẽ là ai?

Đệ 34 chương phụ nữ

Hoàng Hậu Chử Ngô Thị ngồi ở hoàng đế bên cạnh cầm ánh mắt xéo qua nhìn chính mình làm bạn nhiều năm trượng phu. Hắn hôm nay đã không có lúc trước chính mình nhìn thấy hắn lúc như vậy anh tuấn tiêu sái, nhưng như trước thiết cốt boong boong, hai đầu lông mày nàng rất ái mộ kiên nghị vẫn còn, hai tóc mai cũng đã nhiễm lên hoa râm. Thái tử Chử Lăng Thiên chết cho hắn quá lớn đả kích, khiến cho người nam nhân này trong vòng một đêm già rồi mấy tuổi. Hoàng Hậu nhìn xem đau lòng, nhưng nghĩ đến sáng nay nghe nói sự tình, nàng nắm thật chặt đôi đũa trong tay, châm chước nói: "Bệ hạ, hôm nay đại kỳ rơi vào quỹ đạo, nô tì lo lắng bệ hạ thân thể, không bằng sớm mấy ngày này lại để cho Dương nhi làm chút ít đảm đương, cũng tốt cùng thần nhi cùng một chỗ giúp đỡ bệ hạ chia sẻ quốc sự."

Hoàng đế nghe xong liền tức giận đến ngã bát đũa, âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: "Trẫm nhi tử, trẫm biết rõ nên an bài như thế nào." Nói xong liền đứng dậy cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi Hoàng Hậu tẩm điện, liền đồ ăn sáng cũng vô ích xong.

Hoàng Hậu vẫn còn ngây người trung không có kịp phản ứng, gặp người cứ như vậy rời đi, cảm thấy cũng là có chút ít ủy khuất . Nghĩ đến nàng gả cho Chử Hạ đến nay, người nọ chưa từng có như thế không để cho nàng mặt mũi qua, đúng là ở trước mặt phất tay áo rời đi rồi. Lại hồi tưởng lại sáng nay lệnh nàng trong lòng run sợ sự tình, trong nội tâm cũng không chịu nổi.

Hôm nay sáng sớm, làm hoàng đế đi vào triều về sau, Chử Ngô Thị liền muốn muốn trước rửa mặt một phen, chờ hoàng đế hạ hướng cùng một chỗ dùng bữa. Vừa phân phó bên người tỳ nữ xuống dưới múc nước, nàng liền bị người đem miệng che cái rắn chắc. Chử Ngô Thị cả kinh liền muốn giãy dụa, lại cảm giác được một cái ấm áp khí tức dán tại bên tai nàng nhẹ nói nói: "Đừng lên tiếng."

Gần kề ba chữ, Chử Ngô Thị liền nghe ra là mình quanh năm không có liên lạc phụ thân, không khỏi có chút kinh ngạc. Một tháng trước, nàng xin Chử Hạ thả người một con ngựa, vốn cho là mình phụ thân sẽ như vậy thu tay lại, lại không nghĩ rằng nàng đến cùng còn đánh giá thấp Vinh Hoa Phú Quý đôi phụ thân sức hấp dẫn.

"Ngươi còn ở lại Thiên Kinh Thành làm cái gì, ngươi cho rằng nơi đây còn ngươi nữa một chỗ cắm dùi sao?" Bị buông ra miệng Chử Ngô Thị cảnh giác mà lui về sau hai bước, tại phát hiện mình phụ thân phần cổ cổ quái lân phiến đường vân lúc càng là âm thầm hướng cửa điện phương hướng di động.

Những thứ này mờ ám ở đâu có thể thoát khỏi Ngô Hữu Đức con mắt, trong mắt của hắn mang theo trào phúng, hất lên tay liền đem cửa điện che cái triệt để, lại thiết lập kết giới. Người ở phía ngoài vào không được, cũng nghe không được trong điện người phát ra thanh âm.

"Một chỗ cắm dùi? Ha ha, ta Ngô Hữu Đức vị trí cực nhân thần, dưới một người trên vạn người, cái này Thiên Kinh Thành ở đâu không là của ta nơi an thân?"

Tại thiết lập kết giới về sau, Ngô Hữu Đức liền càn rỡ, hắn có chút lóe lục quang trong ánh mắt tràn đầy điên cuồng, biểu lộ dữ tợn, rất giống cái không để ý tới trí dã thú.

"Ngươi bị quyền lợi làm cho hôn mê đầu tên điên! Nếu ngươi không đi ta muốn hô người!" Chử Ngô Thị cũng không biết Ngô Hữu Đức vừa rồi đôi cái này phòng làm cái gì, có thể trực giác của nàng thượng bởi vì nàng phải mau chóng thoát ly trước mắt người này khống chế, cái này đã đi vào điên cuồng nam nhân.

Nghe được chuyện đó Ngô Hữu Đức đem ánh mắt quét về phía mạnh mà Chử Ngô Thị, một cái đi nhanh tiến lên liền nhéo ở cổ của nàng.

"Ta bị quyền lợi làm cho hôn mê đầu? Ngươi cũng đừng quên, trong thân thể ngươi có máu của ta, ngươi là nữ nhi của ta! Ngươi dám nói ngươi không hưởng thụ hôm nay sinh hoạt sao?"

Chử Ngô Thị hoàn toàn không thấy rõ động tác của hắn, kịp phản ứng lúc đã thụ người chế trụ, khi nàng nghe được Ngô Hữu Đức những lời này lúc cũng không khỏi tránh được tầm mắt của hắn. Nàng không phải không thừa nhận, nàng ưa thích loại này tiền hô hậu ủng cảm giác, đã từng lấy là làm Tể tướng thiên kim cùng tướng quân phu nhân đã rất là uy phong, hiện tại trong tay mình thật đúng đã có quyền lợi mới biết được như thế nào người cầm quyền.

Ngô Hữu Đức nhìn thấy Chử Ngô Thị lảng tránh ánh mắt, ám cười một tiếng, buông lỏng tay ra, để mềm nhũn thái độ nói: "Khuê nữ, là cha cũng không phải thật đúng muốn dọa ngươi. Chẳng qua là khi thực sợ ngươi sẽ rơi xuống là cha hôm nay ruộng đồng a."

Một tiếng "Khuê nữ" nhắm trúng đã vì người mẹ Chử Ngô Thị suýt nữa rơi xuống nước mắt, từ khi nàng vì gả cho Chử Hạ cùng trong nhà cãi nhau mà trở mặt đến nay, đây là phụ thân lần thứ nhất tình như vậy thiết gọi mình, lúc trước ý sợ hãi cũng biến mất không ít.

Ngô Hữu Đức thấy thế, càng là thêm mắm thêm muối nói: "Khuê nữ, ngươi xem cái này Chử Hạ bởi vì hắn đại chuyện của con già nua nhiều ít, hắn hoàng đế này cũng chắc là đương không có bao nhiêu năm. Cái này giang sơn sớm muộn gì là muốn giao cho Chử Vân Thần trong tay, ngươi sẽ không sợ đến lúc đó con của ngươi Chử Dương sẽ được giải quyết mất?"

Chử Ngô Thị trong nội tâm một lộp bộp, "Sẽ không đâu, thần nhi mặc dù không phải ta sinh ra, nhưng hắn phẩm hạnh ta còn là biết chút ít ." Lời tuy nói như vậy, đến cùng lộ ra chút ít lực lượng chưa đủ. Đến cùng không phải mình nhi tử, qua nhiều năm như vậy, cái kia Chử Vân Thần cũng thủy chung đối với nàng cái này mẹ kế thập phần cung kính, lại thủy chung chưa nói tới thân cận, cũng không hiểu nhiều lắm.

"Ngươi nếu không phải tín, có thể hỏi hỏi cái kia Chử Hạ, nhìn hắn có hay không lại để cho Chử Dương xử lý chính vụ ý định. Hỏi rõ ràng rồi, là cha về sau trở lại thăm ngươi." Nói xong liền âm tiếu biến mất trong góc, cũng lặng lẽ rút lui kết giới, đãi Chử Ngô Thị quay đầu lại đã không thấy bóng dáng.

Hoàng Hậu yên lặng buông xuống bát đũa, nghĩ thầm chính mình bất quá là xách một câu, hoàng đế liền căm tức mà thẳng bước đi, chẳng lẽ đúng như phụ thân theo như lời, trượng phu của mình là tồn tại đem nàng nhi tử đuổi tâm tư? ! Lại hồi tưởng lại, nàng không hy vọng con của mình đến quân doanh chịu khổ, cái kia Chử Hạ lại cũng là lần đầu tiên bỏ qua Chử Gia mười lăm tuổi nhập doanh truyền thống. Chẳng lẽ khi đó, trượng phu của mình cũng đã không đem Chử Dương cho rằng Chử Gia hài tử đối đãi sao, chỉ vì nàng không phải chính thất?

Chử Ngô Thị càng nghĩ càng hoảng hốt, thật là tinh xảo lúc này thời điểm múc nước tỳ nữ đã trở về, vừa ra âm thanh liền kinh sợ đến Chử Ngô Thị, trực tiếp thất thủ đổ vẻ mặt bồn nước.

Trong phủ Bình Vương cũng không có người chú ý cái này Hoàng Hậu tâm tư, bọn hạ nhân đều làm từng bước làm lấy trong tay mình sống. Cũng may cái này trong phủ Bình Vương gia quyến cũng ít, ngoại trừ một cái nam phi chính là tính cách sáng sủa Hà di nương, cũng là hảo hầu hạ nhanh.

Một ngày này, phủ lên nam phi danh hiệu Hà Văn Uyên thay đổi kiện trở lên liền ngồi ở trong đình viện đám người. Hắn ngược lại là không có chút nào thân làm vợ người không thể đơn giản đi ra ngoài xuất đầu lộ diện tự giác, chẳng qua là cái này bên người Yên Vũ cả ngày nhắc nhở, hắn cũng thấy chán, liền tắt đi ra ngoài tìm Nhạc Quân Tiển uống rượu tâm tư, đem người gọi vào quý phủ.

Nhận được thiếp mời (*bài viết) Nhạc Quân Tiển không ngừng kêu khổ, nhớ hắn một cái trong hoàng cung thái y không duyên cớ đi phủ Bình Vương gia gặp người gia hoàng phi, nói ra luôn bị người lên án. Lại cứ hắn cùng với Hà Văn Uyên lại không thể không muốn gặp, luôn luôn chút ít thiên giới sự tình cần thông thông khí.

Nghĩ đến đây, Nhạc Quân Tiển cũng chỉ có thể ngạnh lấy cổ đến nhà bái phóng, cũng may Chử Vân Thần cũng không có tại quý phủ, bằng không thì nếu là bị Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn mượn, đây cũng không phải là đùa giỡn . Hắn còn nhớ rõ lúc trước lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lưu hành một thời "Đại lễ" đâu. Nhưng kỳ thật đâu rồi, Nhạc Quân Tiển là thế nào dạng đều bị hơn chút lo lắng , đây cũng là nói sau rồi.

Bị người hầu một đường dẫn tới hòn non bộ đằng sau, Nhạc Quân Tiển thật xa đã nhìn thấy ngồi ở trong đình giữa hồ ngẩn người Hà Văn Uyên, đãi người hầu ly khai, hắn mới chế nhạo nói: "Nha, sự tình gì lệnh Diêm Vương Đại Nhân như thế hao tổn tinh thần à? Là cuộc sống hôn nhân không đẹp đầy? Có muốn hay không ta tháng này lão xuất một chút chiêu à?"

"Nguyệt lão, việc này ta không nghĩ quản."

Nào biết đâu người trước mặt vẻ mặt vô tình , há miệng đã nói như vậy không đầu không đuôi một câu. Ngược lại là đem Nhạc Quân Tiển làm cho bối rối.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ta tâm tình bây giờ cùng tiểu uyên không sai biệt lắm = =

Có chút ít phiền muộn... Để cho ta hoãn một chút, đêm nay thêm nữa... Chút...

Đệ 35 chương Âm Bài

"Lời này của ngươi là có ý gì?"

Hà Văn Uyên liếc mắt khó được há hốc mồm Nhạc Quân Tiển cười khúc khích, nói: "Nhìn ngươi bị hù, ta bất quá là vừa nói như vậy."

Nhạc Quân Tiển thấy hắn cười đến thoải mái, cũng trêu ghẹo nói: "Sao, làm Bình vương phi rất rảnh rỗi ấy ư, chuyên đem ta là đến xem ta chê cười?"

"Cũng không phải, trước đó vài ngày ta tìm đọc sách cổ, phát hiện cái biện pháp áp chế Thiên Tôn tiên khí, chẳng qua là phía trên chữ quá mức cổ xưa, ta chỉ minh bạch trong đó một phần nhỏ, nghĩ đến ngươi có lẽ minh bạch liền tìm ngươi đến xem." Nói xong, liền từ trong tay áo kiếm ra một quyển sách bày tại Nhạc Quân Tiển trước mặt.

"Đúng rồi, cái kia Chử Lăng Thiên hài tử tên là ngươi lấy?"

"Không phải, Chử Lăng Thiên lấy, ta chỉ là báo mộng nói cho vợ hắn, ngươi ngược lại là mau nhìn."

Tiếp nhận quyển sách nghiên cứu cả buổi, Nhạc Quân Tiển mới ra vẻ cao thâm nói: "Ừ, biện pháp tốt. A, nguyên lai là như vậy." Chẳng qua là hắn ừ a cả buổi cũng không có bên dưới, ngay tại Hà Văn Uyên chọn lông mi muốn đoạt trong tay hắn quyển sách lúc, hắn mới tiếp theo nói ra, "Biện pháp này thuyết đơn giản cũng không đơn giản, nói khó cũng không tính là. Sách này trung ghi lại là một loại tên là 'Âm Bài' pháp khí, từ một ngàn cái oan hồn oán quỷ xảy ra rèn luyện luyện thành, có tụ tập quỷ khí công hiệu, quỷ kém được có thể phụ trợ tu hành, nếu là người tu đạo được là được đem ra sử dụng quỷ lại. Chỉ là do ở chế tác tài liệu không dễ lấy được, cho nên vẫn luôn không có ai làm thành qua."

Một nghìn cái oan hồn oán quỷ đích thật là có chút khó tìm, phàm nhân tìm không thấy nhiều như thế cá lọt lưới, mà quỷ sai càng là không thể đủ tùy ý rèn luyện hồn phách, bất quá những vấn đề này đã đến hắn Diêm La vương nơi đây ngược lại là đều giải quyết dễ dàng rồi. Địa Phủ mỗi năm đều sẽ xuất hiện thiếu hồn thiếu phách không trọn vẹn hồn phách, nếu như tìm không trở về mất đi bộ phận liền không thể Chuyển Thế Luân Hồi. Cũng có chút hồn phách trải qua muôn đời mà tàn phá không chịu nổi, chỉ có thể đủ gặp phải tiêu hủy kết cục. Những thứ này hồn phách ngược lại là có thể lợi dụng rèn luyện Âm Bài.

Nghĩ đến cái này Âm Bài trung ẩn chứa quỷ khí nên đủ để áp chế Chử Vân Thần tiên khí, ngược lại là hắn cũng công thành lui thân quay về Địa Phủ đi. Kỳ thật, mà ngay cả Hà Văn Uyên mình cũng không có cảm thấy được, hắn đúng là sinh ra trốn tránh ý niệm trong đầu. Vốn cho là hắn muốn ở lại Chử Vân Thần bên người, dùng cái này kết hôn lấy cớ vừa vặn, ai có thể ngờ tới cái này hôn sau hai người liền mất cùng xuất hiện, nhưng là liền năm đó mới gặp gỡ lúc còn không bằng.

Chử Vân Thần không có chủ động tới tìm hắn, hắn liền cũng không có đi gặp người, thời gian này sáng rõ cũng nhanh, trong nháy mắt liền một tháng trôi qua. Quay đầu lại ngẫm lại, hai người bọn họ người vậy mà chỉ gặp mấy lần mặt. Mấy ngày này, Hà Văn Uyên trong đầu càng phát ra chắn được sợ, ê ẩm chát chát đúng là không thoải mái. Cái này hôm nay, mới mượn quyển sách sự tình đem Nhạc Quân Tiển tìm đến. Tiếp tục như vậy nữa, hắn cũng thật đúng tồn tại bỏ gánh mặc kệ tâm tư, tả hữu là thượng Thiên Đình hướng Ngọc Đế lĩnh phạt mà thôi.

"Có ý nghĩ?"

"Ừ, ước chừng đã biết."

Nhạc Quân Tiển gặp Hà Văn Uyên giãn ra khai lông mày, không sao cả nói: "Hiện tại Thiên Tôn tiên khí không phải là bị ngươi áp chế hảo hảo đấy sao, thật không biết ngươi giày vò cái này làm cái gì?"

Hà Văn Uyên chính muốn nói chuyện chỉ thấy xa xa Diên Nhi tại nàng tỳ nữ nâng hạ hướng cái này đình giữa hồ đi tới, nàng tựa hồ là thật không ngờ Hà Văn Uyên sẽ cùng ngoại nhân tại đó cùng một chỗ, liền xa xa ấp cái lễ liền xoay người lại.

"Cô nương kia chính là đầu tiểu hoa xà?"

Hà Văn Uyên nhấp một ngụm trà không nói gì.

Nhạc Quân Tiển đã sớm nghe Hà Văn Uyên nói về xà yêu kia, hôm nay ngược lại là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy, chẳng qua là nhìn hắn lấy xà yêu kia tướng mạo lâm vào trầm tư. Xà yêu trời sinh hoặc người, đạo hạnh càng cao xà yêu càng là đẹp đẽ mị người, vẻn vẹn vừa rồi xa xa liếc, Nhạc Quân Tiển liền rõ ràng nhìn ra cái kia Diên Nhi da như nõn nà, thân thể xinh đẹp, căn bản không giống Hà Văn Uyên lúc trước theo như lời như vậy là một vừa biến hóa yêu quái. Trong giây lát, hắn đã có một cái phỏng đoán, kinh nghi bất định nhìn về phía Hà Văn Uyên.

"Nàng..."

"Những ngày này, Chử Vân Thần là ở nàng chỗ đó qua đêm."

Hà Văn Uyên biết rõ Nhạc Quân Tiển cũng nghĩ đến, liền đem sự tình nói ra. Nhạc Quân Tiển thấy hắn thần thái tự nhiên, thiếu chút nữa cho là hắn thật đúng một chút cũng không nghĩ tới nơi khác đi, chẳng qua là ngắm đến người nọ cầm lấy cái chén nhỏ cái kia trở nên trắng ngón tay, Nguyệt lão là xong nhưng cười ra tiếng.

"Ngươi cười cái gì?" Chống lại Nhạc Quân Tiển tiếu mị mị con mắt, Hà Văn Uyên cảm giác, cảm thấy toàn thân không thoải mái, như là bị người nhìn thấu bình thường.

"Chưa, chẳng qua là cảm thấy ngươi rốt cuộc là trồng tiến vào, cũng không biết là tốt là xấu."

Vốn là rất tốt mà tại thảo luận Chử Vân Thần tiên khí tiết ra ngoài sự tình, tại sao lại bị Nhạc Quân Tiển kéo đến phương diện kia đi, tồn lấy cách ứng với tâm tư của đối phương, Hà Văn Uyên cũng thình lình toát ra một câu: "Đừng nói cho ngươi có bao nhiêu thanh cao, như không phải là muốn dựa dẫm vào ta biết chút ít người nọ sự tình, ngươi sẽ như vậy ân cần mà theo gọi theo đến?"

Bị Hà Văn Uyên như vậy một nghẹn, Nhạc Quân Tiển một miệng trà thiếu chút nữa bị nghẹn, cầm mắt chột dạ loạn nghiêng mắt nhìn: "Chê cười, ta làm sao sẽ đi chú ý chính là một con mèo yêu đâu."

Quay đầu liền đối với thượng Hà Văn Uyên cười dịu dàng hai mắt, hắn liền biết là tìm người ta mà nói. Người này cũng không có chỉ mặt gọi tên mà nói, ngược lại là chính bản thân hắn đem người run lên đi ra, lúc này trên mặt có chút ít không nhịn được, liền đông cứng mà chuyển hướng chủ đề: "Không biết ngươi nghe nói chưa, cái kia trong triều đại thần bắt đầu thúc giục hoàng đế lập thái tử rồi. Hoàng đế tuy nhiên tại chỗ phát tính tình, nhưng là bắt đầu đem một ít tấu chương giao cho Chử Vân Thần đến làm, mấy ngày nay chắc hẳn Bình vương sẽ rất bề bộn."

"Vậy sao."

Hà Văn Uyên vừa rồi trong mắt điểm này vui vẻ đang nghe Nhạc Quân Tiển nói như vậy sau liền cởi cái tinh quang, rủ xuống mắt đến nhìn thấy chính mình cái ly trong tay, không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

Nhạc Quân Tiển gặp người bộ dáng như vậy, sắc mặt khó được nghiêm túc lên, nói: "Diêm Vương, ngươi cũng đừng hãm được quá sâu, ngươi nên minh bạch, thiên quy sâm nghiêm, mặc dù hôm nay Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn thân là phàm nhân có thể nhấm nháp một phen trong cuộc sống nam nữ hoan ái, ngươi lại phải ngồi trong lòng mà vẫn không loạn."

"... Ta biết rõ." Không giống trêu ghẹo lúc vui vẻ tràn đầy, hai người lúc này thần sắc đều có chút ngưng trọng.

Đúng lúc này, ngoài đình chạy tới một người hạ nhân, "Vương phi, cửa ra vào đã đến hai vị tự xưng là Tạ Tất An cùng Phạm Vô Cứu người, nói là ngài trước kia trong phủ gã sai vặt, hiện tại chạy tới tìm nơi nương tựa."

Hà Văn Uyên cùng Nhạc Quân Tiển liếc nhau, liền phất tay gọi cái kia hạ nhân đem người xách tiến đến. Vừa thấy, quỳ trước mặt hắn quả nhiên chính là theo hắn và bao trong tay đại nhân lừa bịp hai năm ngày nghỉ Hắc Bạch vô thường.

Vẫy lui hạ nhân, Hà Văn Uyên cầm mắt đánh giá đến hai người đến: "Các ngươi làm sao tới nơi đây, không phải được hai năm ngày nghỉ sao?"

Tạ Tất An cười xấu hổ cười, nói: "Đại nhân, tiểu nhân đây không phải nghĩ đến ngài tại thế gian khả năng cần người giúp đỡ, liền xung phong nhận việc đến đây hỗ trợ."

"Sợ là cảm thấy cái này thế gian quá nhàm chán a?" Ngồi ở một bên Nhạc Quân Tiển e sợ cho thiên hạ bất loạn, một bên suy đoán chén trà, một bên chế nhạo quỳ hai người.

Tạ Tất An cẩn thận liếc mắt bên cạnh người trầm mặc, trong nội tâm phát khổ. Vốn định lấy có thể mượn ngày nghỉ cơ hội cùng vô cứu tại thế gian hảo hảo vui đùa một chút, sao liệu vô cứu chính là không cười, còn chỉ trích hắn không có chức nghiệp hành vi thường ngày, vậy mà tại Địa Phủ cần có nhất nhân thủ thời điểm đưa ra nghỉ ngơi. Tạ Tất An cầm người này không có cách nào khác, cũng chỉ có thể tắt chơi đùa ý niệm trong đầu. Nhưng là muốn lấy cái này Bao đại nhân đều đúng ngày nghỉ rồi, thời gian không tới cũng nghiêm chỉnh quay về Địa Phủ đi, trái lo phải nghĩ cũng chỉ có thể chạy đến Hà Văn Uyên nơi đây đã đến.

Hà Văn Uyên phát hiện Tạ Tất An mờ ám, ngược lại là đôi hai người bọn họ hôm nay như vậy nguyên nhân suy nghĩ cái đại khái,, nghĩ đến có thể phái thượng chút ít công dụng, liền hào phóng để lại hai người.

"Vừa vặn, ta chỗ này có kiện sự tình cần hai ngươi hỗ trợ."

Hôm nay trong đêm, Chử Vân Thần như thường ngày phê duyệt hết ngày hôm nay tấu chương. Trong bóng đêm, hắn đi ở trong đình viện nhớ tới chuyện lúc trước. Hắn vừa về đến, Yên Vũ tựa như thường ngày đem Vương phi một ngày hoạt động báo cáo nhanh cho hắn, khi hắn nghe nói Hà Văn Uyên cùng Nhạc Quân Tiển hôm nay tại trong đình giữa hồ trò chuyện với nhau thật vui lúc, một mực không ngừng bút đột nhiên dừng lại, về sau mà nói liền cái gì cũng không có nghe lọt.

Phục hồi tinh thần lại lúc, hắn đã đứng ở hai người mới cửa phòng. Căn phòng này từ ngày đó về sau, hắn một mực không có dũng khí tới gần, ngược lại là Hà Văn Uyên tại đây đang lúc ở đây. Nhìn về phía đã tắt ngọn đèn dầu, hắn ánh mắt thâm trầm, đứng hồi lâu, vẫn là tiến lên đẩy cửa phòng ra.

Trong phòng một mảnh đen kịt, liền ngoài cửa sổ thấu vào ánh trăng, mơ hồ có thể trông thấy ngủ trên giường một người. Chử Vân Thần để nhẹ bước chân đi đến bên giường, nhìn xem người nọ ngủ say bên mặt vào mê. Một tháng này đến, hắn một mực không biết đến cùng nên dùng như thế nào tâm tình tới gặp người này, rõ ràng mỗi ngày chú ý người nọ là hay không ăn ngon ngủ ngon, lại như thế nào cũng đề không nổi dũng khí đến gặp mặt một lần.

Nhưng là vừa nghĩ tới ngày đó nếu không phải người nọ dắt lấy hắn, hắn có lẽ đã sớm trạm đến bên cạnh đại ca, đại ca có lẽ sẽ không phải chết, trong lòng của hắn tranh luận thụ nhanh. Khởi điểm cả đêm mất ngủ, trong mộng đan xen đại ca thất vọng ánh mắt cùng người nọ ủy khuất biểu lộ. Nếu không phải về sau tại Diên Nhi chỗ đó ngủ rồi, hắn cũng không biết có thể hay không chịu đựng, dùng phòng ngừa bị người nọ phát hiện mánh khóe.

Hắn tiến lên nhẹ khẽ vuốt vuốt người nọ hơi lạnh khuôn mặt, cuối cùng vẫn còn im ắng thối lui ra khỏi phòng.

Nhất đẳng Chử Vân Thần ly khai, trên giường "Hà Văn Uyên" liền lập tức xốc chăn,mền nhảy dựng lên, liều mạng mà vỗ bộ ngực ʘʘ an ủi.

"Ai nha, làm ta sợ muốn chết, may mắn cái này Thiên Tôn chuyển thế chỉ là phàm nhân, nếu là bị hắn xem thấu thủ thuật che mắt, cái kia vẫn còn được!"

Nói xong, chỉ thấy người này bấm véo cái bí quyết, trước một khắc vẫn là "Hà Văn Uyên" hình dạng, sau một khắc cũng đã hiện ra nguyên hình, nghiễm nhiên là Bạch Vô Thường Tạ Tất An. Phía sau giường đi tới Phạm Vô Cứu không nói gì đem đầu xuyên thấu vách tường hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn, đang xác định Chử Vân Thần đi xa về sau mới yên lặng thu hồi ánh mắt. Vừa quay đầu liền trông thấy Tạ Tất An đã ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn từng ngụm từng ngụm mà rót lấy nước, trong tay vẫn không quên chợt vỗ ngực của mình.

Điều này cũng không có thể quái Tạ Tất An nhát gan, cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tiên tức cũng không được người bình thường có thể thụ lấy . Cái này Hà Văn Uyên ở bên cạnh hắn ngốc lâu rồi, gặp người khẽ dựa gần dễ đi tự nhiên mà vậy vận khởi tiên lực chống lại. Cái này Bạch Vô Thường bất quá là một cái nho nhỏ quỷ sai, cho dù hắn dùng sức tất cả vốn liếng, như trước bị Chử Vân Thần trong lúc vô tình phóng thích uy áp dọa đến cơ hồ bể mật.

Tạ Tất An trong nội tâm phát khổ, cái này Diêm Vương quả nhiên sẽ không cho hắn cái gì dễ dàng tồi.

Còn nhớ rõ buổi chiều, Hà Văn Uyên thần thần bí bí mà nói cho hắn biết chỉ cần biến ảo thành hình dạng của hắn tại đây trong phủ Bình Vương ở lại đó mới có thể. Hắn vốn tưởng rằng là một nhàn nhã việc cần làm, nào biết đâu cái này ngày đầu tiên trong đêm liền gặp gỡ Chử Vân Thần "Đánh lén ban đêm", thật làm cho hắn không ngừng kêu khổ.

"Đại nhân... Cầu ngài mau trở lại a!" Tạ Tất An một bên uống nước, một bên rơi lệ mà nghĩ đến.

Mà bị hắn nhớ thương Hà Văn Uyên lúc này đang tại Diêm la điện trung cùng Bao đại nhân trao đổi.

"Ngươi muốn luyện Âm Bài?"

Bao trong tay đại nhân liên tục, lỗ tai ngược lại là đem Hà Văn Uyên sự tình nghe xong đi vào, nghĩ nghĩ nói ra: "Muốn luyện Âm Bài đến trấn áp Thiên Tôn tiên khí, chỉ dùng một nghìn cái tàn phá linh hồn là không đủ, đoán chừng còn phải muốn thêm mấy cái nguyên vẹn hồn phách đi vào."

Nếu như trước Diêm Vương Đại Nhân đều nói như thế rồi, chắc hẳn cũng là trải qua một phen suy tính . Chẳng qua là, cái này linh hồn cũng không phải là bọn hắn có thể tùy ý di chuyển , nếu là tư di chuyển hồn phách, không chừng chịu lấy đến Thiên Đạo như thế nào xử phạt đâu. Lúc trước hắn bất quá là trước thời gian thu cái kia hơn mười số phàm nhân hồn, liền bị Thiên Đạo hành hạ gần một tháng thời gian.

"Tư di chuyển hồn phách, chỗ này phạt là tránh không khỏi, nhưng nếu là triển khai những cái...kia hầu như vô vọng Chuyển Thế Luân Hồi cực ác hồn phách, chắc hẳn trừng phạt sẽ tiểu chút ít." Bao đại nhân trầm tư một phen, nói ra.

"Ta cũng nghĩ như vậy, liền muốn lấy đi địa ngục tầng dưới chót nhìn một cái, nhìn xem có thể hay không tìm được mấy cái phạm vào sai lầm lớn chịu lấy Địa Phủ ngàn năm hình phạt hồn phách."

Bao đại nhân nhẹ gật đầu, đồng ý Hà Văn Uyên ý tưởng, lại tìm tới dạ xoa tiếp khách. Nói là cái gì tại Thập Bát Tầng Địa Ngục ở bên trong thụ hình quỷ đều là không dễ chọc , như hắn như vậy cái da mịn thịt mềm Diêm Vương một người đi vào, sợ là được ăn đến nỗi ngay cả xương cốt đều không thừa, đặc biệt tìm cái khỏe mạnh hung ác quỷ sai cùng, cũng tốt đến lúc đó cứu thượng một cứu.

Hà Văn Uyên ngửa đầu mắt nhìn so với hắn cao hơn rất nhiều dạ xoa cái kia Hung Thần Ác Sát bộ dạng, giật giật khóe miệng, khí thế lại thấp thêm vài phần.

Bao đại nhân gặp người nơm nớp lo sợ rời đi, lúc này mới rồi hướng án trên bàn công văn múa bút thành văn đứng lên. Mà một bên phán quan thì là cái miệng nhỏ mà nhếch nước trà, khó được nhàn nhã.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Bao đại nhân: ai nha! Bề bộn đã chết bề bộn chết rồi, thiệt là, ta ban ngày tại thế gian xử án, đến buổi tối còn muốn đến Địa Phủ xử án phê công văn. Ta đây chuyển thế đầu thai rốt cuộc là đồ cái gì nha? ? ?

Phán quan ( uống một ngụm trà ): ...

Ai nha ai nha, một chương này số lượng còn thỏa mãn các vị à? Không biết mọi người đôi miêu tả Diên Nhi cái kia một đoạn có hay không xem hiểu? Cần Tiểu Thức chương sau lại giải thích một chút không?

Đệ 36 chương suy nghĩ

Địa ngục là Địa Phủ trung xử phạt hồn phách khi còn sống nghiệp chướng địa phương, cho nên quanh năm có thể nghe thấy các loại khóc hô tiếng kêu thảm thiết. Hà Văn Uyên đạp mạnh tiến địa ngục khu vực liền cảm thấy da đầu run lên, quay đầu lại thoáng nhìn sau lưng "Giữ béo khoẻ" hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng, hắn vẫn là âm thầm quyết định đi ở người nọ đằng trước nhắm mắt làm ngơ.

Bước nhanh xuyên qua từng cái tiểu địa ngục, nhất kiểm thái sắc Hà Văn Uyên rốt cục đến nơi này đệ Thập Bát Tầng Địa Ngục. Không giống với mặt khác mấy tầng, tầng này ngược lại là yên tĩnh rất nhiều, cái này thụ hình quỷ hồn cũng ít thượng rất nhiều. Cái này địa ngục tầng mười tám là dựa theo thụ hình thời gian đến xếp đặt , mỗi lần xuống một tầng, thụ hình thời gian sẽ gặp gấp bội. Đến nơi này đệ Thập Bát Tầng Địa Ngục, cũng hầu như đều là một ít không cách nào đoán chừng ra tù thời gian kẻ tù tội rồi, ở chỗ này chọn lựa luyện chế tài liệu là rất lý nghĩ biện pháp rồi.

Hà Văn Uyên thở sâu, ỷ vào sau lưng Mẫu Dạ Xoa, hùng dũng oai vệ khí phách hiên ngang mà đi vào.

"Đại nhân, ngài làm sao sẽ đến cái này Thập Bát Tầng Địa Ngục đến?"

Đệ Thập Bát Tầng phán quan chạy ra đón chào, đối với cái này cái "Không phải vạn bất đắc dĩ, tuyệt đối sẽ không đặt chân địa ngục" tân nhiệm Diêm La vương đến có chút khó hiểu.

"Đi dò tra nào quỷ hồn thụ thời hạn thi hành án hạn tại đã ngoài ngàn năm." Hết sức xem nhẹ sau lưng dạ xoa càng ngày càng ồ ồ hơi thở, Hà Văn Uyên nhíu mày hỏi, cái trán không khỏi chảy ra mồ hôi lạnh đến. Đừng nhìn cái này đệ Thập Bát Tầng Địa Ngục quỷ hồn thiếu, nhưng nơi này mùi máu tươi lại cùng phía trên mấy tầng bất phân sàn sàn nhau. Phía sau hắn Mẫu Dạ Xoa đam mê ác nhân hồn phách, ăn kia thịt, uống kia huyết. Nếu không có như thế, cũng sẽ không thường xuyên vì một cái ác quỷ hồn phách cùng trượng phu la sát sa đoạt cái ngươi chết ta sống. Trạm ở phía trước Hà Văn Uyên chỉ sợ nàng một cái nhịn không được, xông vào bên trong đem ác quỷ ăn sạch bách dùng thỏa mãn miệng của mình bụng chi dục.

"Đại nhân, đây là ngài muốn danh sách."

Cũng may cái này phán quan tay chân lưu loát, không bao lâu liền đem thụ hình vượt qua ngàn năm quỷ hồn sửa sang lại đi ra. Hà Văn Uyên tiếp nhận vừa nhìn, cái này dài đến mấy trăm người danh sách ngược lại là tại ngoài ý liệu của hắn. Nguyên lai vẫn còn lo lắng sẽ gom góp không đến mấy cái, thật không nghĩ đến cái này cố gắng hết sức có thật dài một cuốn tên người, có một chút quỷ hồn kỳ hạn rõ ràng đã đạt tới mấy ngàn năm, thật không biết cái này khi còn sống là phạm vào bao nhiêu lỗi.

Vì có thể cam đoan Âm Bài âm khí đầy đủ, Hà Văn Uyên liền câu 100 số thời hạn thi hành án dài nhất quỷ hồn. Nhìn thấy những cái này đang mặc trắng bệch thọ một đội người bị quỷ sai lĩnh đi ra, hắn liếc liền thấy được trong đội ngũ một vị duy nhất nữ tính, nhịn không được nhìn nhiều hai mắt.

Một bên phán quan trông thấy tầm mắt của hắn, liền run lấy tiểu thân thể tiến lên nói ra: "Đại nhân, ngài đừng nhìn cô gái này quỷ ngày thường xinh đẹp như hoa, nàng thế nhưng là tại đây đệ Thập Bát Tầng Địa Ngục đều có thể đứng hàng danh hào nhân vật."

"Hả?"

Hà Văn Uyên ngược lại là không có từ nàng kia biết vâng lời trong lúc biểu lộ nhìn ra chút ít đầu mối. Cái này tại trong địa ngục, quỷ hồn phải thời khắc nhận thức lấy trong địa ngục hình phạt, cho nên thương thế của bọn hắn ngấn cũng khôi phục cực nhanh. Lúc này đứng ở trong đội ngũ trầm mặc không nói nữ tử ánh mắt lạnh lùng trống rỗng, cho dù bị trói khởi hai tay cũng là một bộ chẳng hề để ý bộ dáng, ngược lại là đưa tới Hà Văn Uyên hứng thú.

"Nàng phạm vào chuyện gì?"

"Nàng khi còn sống là tu tiên giới một số phái đệ tử, ở nhờ mỹ mạo câu dẫn môn phái trưởng lão, lại đang kia vô dụng về sau giết người diệt khẩu. Sau lại lợi dụng yêu quái, liên tiếp hủy hai cái tu tiên đại phái, thậm chí đem tai hoạ dẫn hướng thế gian..."

Bên tai nghe mười tám phán quan từng cái tan vỡ nữ quỷ tội trạng, Hà Văn Uyên đại khái cũng có thể minh bạch vì sao cái này quỷ sẽ xuất hiện ở chỗ này. Đương người nữ kia quỷ đi qua Hà Văn Uyên bên người lúc, nàng một mực thấp lấy đầu trong nháy mắt giơ lên, vừa vặn cùng Hà Văn Uyên bốn mắt nhìn nhau, một đôi trống rỗng con mắt trong chốc lát bị điên cuồng thay thế.

Hà Văn Uyên bị trong mắt nàng áp lực và phức tạp tâm tình làm chấn kinh, đúng là không có kịp phản ứng liền bị người nữ kia quỷ giữ ở bả vai, "Ngươi cũng là?"

"Ha ha, ngươi cũng là!"

Hà Văn Uyên nhíu nhíu mày, cô gái này quỷ thật đúng so nhìn qua hữu lực rất nhiều, hắn vùng vẫy hai cái đều không có tránh ra sự kiềm chế của nàng, thỏa đáng hắn muốn dùng thượng tiên lực thời điểm, hắn nghe được nữ quỷ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói như vậy nói: "Ngươi cũng sẽ biết , cầu mà không được thống khổ."

Hà Văn Uyên trong lòng chấn động, ánh mắt phức tạp nhìn về phía đã bị quỷ sai kéo ra nữ quỷ. Người nọ vẫn còn suồng sã tứ phía cười lớn, như là đã biết cái gì thiên đại bí mật, trong miệng còn không ngừng hô hào, "Ta vốn sơ tâm hướng trăng sáng, chỉ hận trăng sáng chiếu mương máng. Không bằng cùng quân cùng cố gắng hết sức phó suối vàng, sao liệu tình này cũng uổng công! Uổng công a!"

"Đại nhân, không có sao chứ?"

Gặp Diêm Vương sắc mặt không rõ, trốn ở một bên mười tám phán quan mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng, gặp người đem người nữ kia quỷ kéo đi mới dám đi đến Hà Văn Uyên bên người hỏi thăm thượng một câu.

"Ừ? Không có việc gì, không có việc gì." Giật giật còn có chút đau đớn bả vai, Hà Văn Uyên tâm thần bất định quay đầu đã đi ra đệ Thập Bát Tầng Địa Ngục. Trên đường đi, Hà Văn Uyên sắc mặt âm trầm, trong đầu tràn ngập lúc ấy người nữ kia quỷ hô lớn hai câu nói. Người nữ kia quỷ đối với nàng sở yêu chi nhân cầu mà không được, cuối cùng đúng là cho rằng có thể tổng cộng phó đường hoàng tuyền, Thiên Đạo trêu người, nữ quỷ thân phụ đủ loại nghiệp chướng, lại có thể nào cùng một cái vô tội chi nhân cộng đồng đầu thai.

Mà hắn hôm nay cùng Chử Vân Thần sợ cũng cũng tìm được như vậy một cái kết cục, mặc dù hai người đều có tình, thân là Thần Tiên liền tất nhiên không thể xúc phạm thiên quy. Đến lúc đó không chỉ có sẽ hại chính mình, cũng sẽ liên lụy cái kia cao cao tại thượng Thiên Tôn, đoạn này tình nhất định không có một cái kết cục tốt đẹp.

"Đại nhân, đại nhân?"

Bị Mẫu Dạ Xoa gọi hoàn hồn, Hà Văn Uyên cái này mới phát hiện hai người bọn họ đã đứng ở đỉnh trong điện lớn nhất lô đỉnh trước mặt. Hà Văn Uyên liếc mắt trước một bước bị áp đến đỉnh điện nữ quỷ, phát hiện nàng đã lại biến thành cái kia phó trống rỗng bộ dáng.

Luyện chế Âm Bài nói khó cũng không khó, mỗi lần đưa vào một cái hồn phách liền muốn luyện thượng một canh giờ, quăng hết ngàn cái hồn phách về sau lại liên tục đốt thượng bảy ngày mới có thể luyện thành. Cái này mười ngày vẫn là dùng bầu trời thời gian tính toán , hơn nữa còn phải dùng Thái Thượng Lão Quân phòng luyện đan trung Tam Muội Chân Hỏa luyện chế. Cái này đem hơn một ngàn cái hồn phách mang thượng Thiên Đình tổng không là một chuyện, Hà Văn Uyên càng nghĩ, liền ý định trước đem trăm nguyên vẹn quỷ hồn luyện, lại mang theo tàn hồn thượng Thiên Đình tìm Thái Thượng Lão Quân hỗ trợ.

Cái này nguyên một đám mắt thấy quỷ hồn cũng sắp quăng đã xong, người cuối cùng chính là cái kia có chút điên nữ quỷ. Được phép nàng lúc trước biểu hiện được quá mức thuận theo, lôi kéo nàng quỷ sai cũng không có đa dụng lực, ngược lại là không có đem người đẩy mạnh lô đỉnh ở bên trong.

"Đại nhân, nếu là có cơ hội, thay ta đúng a mạc nói một câu, cuộc đời này, ta dứt khoát."

Dứt lời liền cũng không quay đầu lại thả người nhảy vào hừng hực lửa cháy bừng bừng bên trong.

Như thế lệnh Hà Văn Uyên có chút sững sờ, ý của nàng chẳng lẽ là lại để cho hắn cái này Diêm Vương đi biển người mênh mông trung tìm được cái kia đã sớm không biết đầu thai nhiều ít về đích phàm nhân "A mạc" ? Dứt khoát cái gì? Dứt khoát yêu mến, dứt khoát giết hắn đi?

Trượng nhị hòa thượng sờ không tới ý nghĩ Hà Văn Uyên quyết định hay là không đi suy nghĩ. Nhìn xem hỏa hầu không sai biệt lắm, hắn một cái phất tay đem vẫn còn đốt bếp lò thu vào tính chất đặc biệt túi càn khôn ở bên trong, một cái phi thân đi Thiên Đình tìm Thái Thượng Lão Quân đi.

Phải đi nhanh về nhanh, hắn cũng không biết là cái kia thế gian Hắc Bạch vô thường có thể lừa bịp Chử Vân Thần quá lâu.

Vội vã đi vào phòng luyện đan, quả nhiên trông thấy lão Quân nằm ngửa ở một bên trên đệm uống xoàng lấy thanh rượu, nhìn thấy Hà Văn Uyên cũng không hiện kinh ngạc, ngược lại là phất trần vung lên liền đốt lên trong phòng cái kia cực lớn lò luyện đan.

"Đã đến? Đem đồ vật giao cho bổn tiên là được."

Hà Văn Uyên móc ra trong tay áo túi càn khôn giao cho lão Quân, trong nội tâm vẫn còn nghi hoặc như thế nào bị hắn đã biết ý đồ đến, còn một bộ chính là chờ bộ dáng của hắn.

Lão Quân gặp Hà Văn Uyên không hiểu ánh mắt, cười cong mắt, nói: "Diêm Vương không cần lo ngại, việc này bổn tiên đã biết được, bảy ngày sau lại đến, ngươi trước tạm quay về thế gian đi đi."

Hà Văn Uyên đầy trong đầu dấu chấm hỏi (?) mà tạ ơn Thái Thượng Lão Quân, liền vội vàng hướng Thiên Kinh Thành dám đi. Sau lưng Thái Thượng Lão Quân nhìn cái kia đi xa bóng lưng than nhẹ một tiếng, "Ai, không biết là nhân duyên vẫn là nghiệt duyên."

Nhanh đuổi chậm đuổi, đẳng Hà Văn Uyên đã đến thế gian thời điểm, khoảng cách hắn ly khai phủ Bình Vương cũng đã có gần mười ngày thời gian. Hắn một hồi phủ liền trông thấy Chử Vân Thần sắc mặt âm trầm mà ngồi ở trong viện uống rượu, trong nội tâm trầm xuống, nghĩ đến là bị phát hiện rồi. Chẳng qua là không biết là khi nào bị phát hiện .

Chử Vân Thần đã liên tiếp ngồi ở đây trong nội viện "Ngắm trăng" mấy ngày rồi, mỗi một ngày qua, trong lòng của hắn chính là nôn nóng một phần, cái này rượu trên bàn bình mỗi ngày tại đổi, hắn phải đợi người lại như cũ không thấy bóng dáng. Hôm nay trong đêm, rốt cục đem người đẳng đã trở về. Nhìn xem trong bóng đêm người nọ sáng ngời trong hai mắt mang theo nghi hoặc, trong lòng của hắn đọng lại hồi lâu lửa giận rốt cục bạo phát.

"Ngươi đã đi đâu?"

Hà Văn Uyên mấp máy môi, đột nhiên liền không muốn dùng nói dối đến qua loa tắc trách người này, liền lựa chọn câm miệng không nói chuyện, quay người liền muốn trở về gian phòng của mình. Mấy ngày nay đến hắn vì coi chừng lò lửa không ngủ không nghỉ, hiện tại cả người đầu nặng gốc nhẹ (*cơ sở không vững) , khó chịu nhanh.

Chử Vân Thần ở đâu chịu cứ như vậy thả người ly khai, mượn rượu mời một phát bắt được Hà Văn Uyên tay, mạnh mà đem người hướng trong phòng mang.

Đều nói say rượu người không còn khí lực, Hà Văn Uyên cũng không phải cảm thấy, hắn vùng vẫy mấy lần cũng không có né ra Chử Vân Thần tay, cứ như vậy bị người một đường túm trở về trong phòng.

Một đóng cửa lại, Chử Vân Thần liền đem người hung hăng đặt ở trên bàn, ánh mắt bi thương, nói: "Ngươi đến cùng là người nào? Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn dựa dẫm vào ta được cái gì? Ngươi muốn tới khi nào mới nguyện ý nói cho ta biết?"

Hà Văn Uyên nhìn xem trên người người bi thương biểu lộ, trong nội tâm không đành lòng, nghĩ thầm: ngươi về sau liền sẽ biết , ta muốn, ta căn bản nếu không lên.

Thế nhưng là lời này tại đầu lưỡi một chuyến vẫn đang bị Hà Văn Uyên nuốt xuống, ra lại khẩu lúc cũng đã thay đổi hương vị.

"Chử Vân Thần, ngươi thanh tỉnh một điểm, để... A...!"

Làm như lại cũng không thể chịu đựng được cặp kia vĩnh viễn không có trả lời hắn vấn đề miệng, Chử Vân Thần hung hăng mà cắn lên cặp kia trong mắt hắn run run không thôi cánh môi, như là hài tử tại dụng hết toàn lực mà phát tiết mình bị bỏ qua bất mãn.

Hà Văn Uyên bị cái bàn tạp được khó chịu, liền đẩy bài trừ suy nghĩ muốn đứng dậy, nào biết đâu Chử Vân Thần trong lúc đó để sát vào mặt của hắn, đôi môi của hắn một hồi gặm cắn, đơn giản và thô bạo. Rất nhanh, hai trong dân cư đã bị mùi máu tươi tràn ngập đứng lên.

Hà Văn Uyên trong lòng rung mạnh, ra sức đẩy ra thân người trên, đưa tay chính là một cái tát.

"BA~!"

Yên lặng trong đêm, một tiếng này bàn tay là cỡ nào vang dội, đánh cho hai người đều là sững sờ.

Lần này tựa hồ là đem Chử Vân Thần đánh tỉnh, Hà Văn Uyên nhìn xem ánh mắt trở về Thanh Minh người, thu hồi còn tại tay run rẩy, cũng không nhìn tới người nọ nhanh chóng sưng đỏ đứng lên bên mặt.

"..."

"..."

Thẳng đến Chử Vân Thần đóng sập cửa ly khai, Hà Văn Uyên cũng lại không quay đầu nhìn thượng liếc. Chẳng qua là ở đằng kia người dần dần từng bước đi đến bước chân trung dựa vào bàn chân chậm rãi cuộn lên thân thể của mình.

Đệ 37 chương hai năm

Duy trì lấy động tác này không biết bao lâu, Hà Văn Uyên lúc này mới vịn cái bàn đứng dậy, mặt không thay đổi nói ra: "Đều đi ra."

Chỉ thấy hai bóng người theo trong bóng ma hiện ra thân hình, nghiễm nhiên là Hắc Bạch vô thường hai người. Bị nắm:chộp bao Tạ Tất An ngượng ngùng cười cười, chính muốn mở miệng liền bị Hà Văn Uyên đã đoạt trước.

"Thiên Tôn lúc nào biết rõ đấy."

Tạ Tất An lúng túng sờ lên cái mũi, lúc này mới đem sự tình chân tướng nói ra. Nguyên lai hết thảy đều hủy ở Tạ Tất An tham ăn lên, dĩ vãng Hà Văn Uyên đôi thế gian cơm canh nhu cầu không lớn, chẳng qua là mấy ngày nay đột nhiên khai vị đem đồ ăn ăn tinh quang, liền bị Yên Vũ báo danh Chử Vân Thần trong lỗ tai. Cho nên khi Chử Vân Thần mở cửa phòng trông thấy ăn quá no Tạ Tất An lúc, sắc mặt đừng đề cập nhiều khó coi.

"Đã thành, các ngươi đi xuống trước." Nâng trán nghe xong được Tạ Tất An theo như lời nói, Hà Văn Uyên trầm mặc sau nửa ngày liền huy thối liễu hai người.

Thối lui đến ngoài phòng Tạ Tất An trong nội tâm còn có chút may mắn, hắn còn tưởng rằng chứng kiến một màn kia sẽ bị giết người diệt khẩu, lại không nghĩ rằng thậm chí ngay cả một điểm trừng phạt đều không có, cứ như vậy đem hai người chạy ra. Lo lắng Hà Văn Uyên đổi ý, Tạ Tất An liền muốn lôi kéo Phạm Vô Cứu tranh thủ thời gian ly khai, quay đầu lại liền trông thấy người nọ nhìn thấy cửa phòng đóng chặc mặt lộ vẻ lo lắng.

"Vô cứu, ngươi nhìn cái gì đấy? Đại nhân lại không có việc gì."

"Đại nhân, tâm tình không tốt."

Tạ Tất An có chút kinh ngạc, ngày bình thường muốn người này nói câu nào đều muốn hắn đều buổi sáng, hôm nay đúng là như vậy liền mở miệng rồi. Nghe hắn nói nghe được lời này, Tạ Tất An nghĩ nghĩ cũng đồng ý nói: "Cũng thế. Đại nhân một người nam nhân rõ ràng bị cắn nát môi, trong nội tâm khẳng định không thoải mái , chúng ta hay là đi mau đi, miễn cho bị vô cớ ảnh hướng đến." Nói xong liền lôi kéo Phạm Vô Cứu tay phải ly khai.

Đối với Tạ Tất An lời mà nói..., Phạm Vô Cứu cũng không có phản bác, nhưng là trong lòng của hắn nhưng là minh bạch, vừa rồi hắn rõ ràng chứng kiến đại nhân ống tay áo chỗ một ít khối nước đọng, cùng cái kia bị cảnh ban đêm che đậy kín màu đỏ bừng khóe mắt.

Mà đầu kia, ly khai Chử Vân Thần quay đầu liền muốn thư trả lời phòng, lại vừa vặn gặp gỡ tìm đến hắn Diên Nhi. Nhìn trước mắt ngọt ngào khả nhân cô nương, Chử Vân Thần trong nội tâm liền có khí, liền đồng ý Diên Nhi cùng nhau đi ngủ thỉnh cầu.

Nằm ở trên giường hắn ôm trong ngực mềm mại không xương thân hình, trong lòng suy nghĩ nhưng là cặp kia tại trong màn đêm như trước lóe sáng con mắt, tối nay, là hắn cho cặp mắt kia nhiễm lên đau xót. Thế nhưng là hắn nhịn không được, vừa nghĩ tới lúc trước người nọ vô thanh vô tức biến mất một năm, hắn liền toàn thân phát lạnh, hoàn toàn không dám tưởng tượng chính mình sẽ được làm ra mấy thứ gì đó đến, chỉ sợ hắn có một ngày vừa đi không trở về. Tại nhìn thấy người nọ một khắc này, hắn đã từng ứng với cho rằng ngạo đạm mạc cùng tự kiềm chế sớm đã không thấy bóng dáng. Hắn nghĩ muốn hiểu rõ hắn, biết rõ quá khứ của hắn, thực sự không nỡ bỏ thật đúng buộc hắn nói rõ.

Đầy trong đầu lộn xộn suy nghĩ hồi lâu, Chử Vân Thần vẫn còn là dần dần dâng lên buồn ngủ trung thật sâu thiếp đi. Mà một bên một mực ngủ cô nương tức thì mở hai mắt ra, cái kia rõ ràng là một đôi Thanh Minh con mắt, không có một tia mê mang.

Diên Nhi nhẹ chân nhẹ tay mà trèo đến Chử Vân Thần trước ngực, đối với miệng của hắn cẩn thận hấp thu theo cái kia trong cơ thể con người tràn ra tiên khí. Chỉ thấy làn da của nàng lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ trở nên trở nên trơn mềm, quanh thân đều vây quanh mỏng manh sương mù. Đãi sương mù tản đi về sau, Diên Nhi mới cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà tránh ra mắt, đem thân thể lại một lần nữa ổ tiến vào Chử Vân Thần trong ngực.

Đùa nghịch ngủ say nam nhân tóc, Diên Nhi lâm vào trong hồi ức. Còn nhớ rõ lúc trước Hà Văn Uyên sau khi rời khỏi, nàng liền mị hoặc này khởi nghĩa sĩ quan tử, trợ giúp Chử Vân Thần bình náo động, về sau lợi dụng này yêu cầu Chử Vân Thần cưới nàng. Vốn chỉ là nghĩ đến dựa vào bán đứng thân thể có thể đổi được liên tục không ngừng tiên lực cung cấp nàng tu luyện cũng là một số thật tốt mua bán, thẳng đến động phòng ngày đó nàng mới phát hiện người này đối với nàng cũng không có ý tứ, càng không có ý định đụng nàng.

Hôm nay người này tuy nhiên thường xuyên đến nàng nơi đây qua đêm, hắn cũng là thuần túy đắp chăn ngủ, nếu không phải sáng sớm ngẫu nhiên xấu hổ, nàng đều còn tưởng rằng đường đường tiên nhân không được đâu. Bất quá như thế tiện nghi Diên Nhi, cái gì cũng không cần trả giá liền được như vậy một cái "Lô đỉnh", ngay từ đầu nàng còn có chút lo sợ bất an, về sau liền cũng thích hoài.

Không phải nàng không muốn trả giá, là Chử Vân Thần không nên.

Mang ý nghĩ như vậy, Diên Nhi vui rạo rực mà nhắm mắt lại.

Thái tử Chử Lăng Thiên một tháng trước thốt nhiên qua đời đôi vừa mới ổn định lại đại kỳ vương triều đã tạo thành cực đại ảnh hưởng, còn đối với hoàng đế Chử Hạ đả kích không thể nghi ngờ là cực lớn . Hoàng đế tại mất đi con lớn nhất trong thống khổ quay về thẫn thờ, thân thể của hắn cũng dùng tốc độ cực nhanh già yếu lấy. Nào biết đâu, vẻn vẹn mấy tháng, Chử Hạ liền như là thoáng cái già rồi mấy chục tuổi, hoàn toàn không có lúc trước chinh chiến sa trường lúc lợi hại ánh mắt.

Cùng ở bên cạnh hắn Hoàng Hậu Chử Ngô Thị nhìn ở trong mắt, gấp trong lòng, chỉ sợ cái này nhìn như Đỉnh Thiên Lập Địa trượng phu không biết có một ngày sẽ gặp ầm ầm sụp đổ. Đã qua cửa ải cuối năm, Chử Hạ đến cùng vẫn là đem Chử Vân Thần phong làm thái tử. Lại khiến cho những cái...kia quần thần cầm Chử Vân Thần lấy nam tử làm chánh phi chuyện này đại làm văn. Không thắng kia nhiễu Chử Hạ thể xác và tinh thần đều mệt, một bệnh không dậy nổi, từ nay về sau thái tử Chử Vân Thần liền gánh vác giám quốc nhiệm vụ. Không ngoài một năm, tư nhi sốt ruột lão hoàng đế liền đi theo nhi tử đi, trước khi đi còn cố ý dặn dò Chử Vân Thần muốn đem Chử Lăng Thiên hài tử Chử Lãng Nghệ cho rằng con ruột giáo dục. Nào biết cái này một đạo chiếu lệnh càng là biến khéo thành vụng, vẻn vẹn bảy ngày sau, hài tử đã có trông nom trước thái tử phi chử Phương thị liền cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà theo lão hoàng đế bước chân, đi cầu Nại Hà bên cạnh tìm phu quân đi. Mà đứa bé kia liền bị Chử Vân Thần trực tiếp làm vì chính mình con trai trưởng dẫn tới Hà Văn Uyên bên cạnh. Đồng thời, cái kia bị người quên lãng trong hoàng cung thái thượng hoàng Triệu Dịch Tuyền đã ở trong hai năm này một ngày nào đó băng hà rồi, đối xử mọi người phát hiện lúc, thi thể sớm đã hư thối không thành bộ dáng.

Còn tại tang giữa kỳ Chử Vân Thần tiếp nhận trong tay phụ thân Truyền Quốc Ngọc Tỷ, cố nén buồn bã thảm thiết trèo lên trên đế vị, cũng đem Hà Văn Uyên đẩy lên sử thượng vị thứ nhất Nam Hậu vị trí.

Hơn nữa cái kia Chử Dương, vì tra ra ám sát đại ca hung phạm, một mực đi tới đi lui tại Thiên Kinh Thành các nơi, điều tra các loại dấu vết để lại. Nhưng mà, cho đến một năm rưỡi về sau Chử Vân Thần đăng cơ, hắn cũng không có tra ra kết quả đến, mà bộ dạng thuỳ mị vẫn còn Chử Ngô Thị liền làm như vậy Hoàng thái hậu.

Ngắn ngủn hai năm thời gian, trong hoàng cung Thiên Phiên Địa Phúc, về sau bất quá người nhớ tới đại kỳ vương triều hai năm qua sự kiện cũng là thổn thức không thôi, chỉ phải cảm khái một câu, tạo hóa trêu người.

Nghiễm nhiên đã trở thành dưới đời này tôn quý nhất nữ nhân Chử Ngô Thị nhìn xem thông lệ đến cho mình thăm hỏi tân hoàng Chử Vân Thần, trong nội tâm mọi cách bất an. Hồi tưởng lại mấy ngày trước đây xuất quỷ nhập thần phụ thân nói câu nói kia.

"Hắn cuối cùng không phải ngươi thân sinh ."

Trước mắt nhìn như cung kính hoàng đế trong nội tâm đến cùng đối với nàng có vài phần kính trọng nàng là không biết, nhưng nghĩ đến mình là định rồi người này mẹ đẻ vị trí, trong nội tâm không khỏi có chút tâm thần bất định. Ngày một lúc lâu, nàng liền cảm thấy vẫn là phụ thân lời nói được đúng, đến cùng không bằng thân sinh thì tốt hơn.

Nàng đem ý nghĩ của mình nói cho âm thầm lui tới phụ thân, liền nghe xong Ngô Hữu Đức dặn dò, trước hết đem hiểu được Bàng Môn Tả Đạo Nam Hậu Hà Văn Uyên xử lý sạch. Người khác trong ánh mắt cái này Đế hậu quan hệ của hai người như thế nào nàng là không biết, nhưng liền từ nàng cái này nhìn nhiều năm trượng phu nhìn hắn vợ cả thê tử ánh mắt kinh nghiệm mà nói, nàng liền biết rõ, cái đứa bé kia là chân tâm thật ý thích hắn chính là cái kia Nam Hậu. Nếu như thiệt tình, đó chính là xử lý .

Đã có ý nghĩ này Chử Ngô Thị liền bắt đầu âm thầm suy nghĩ đứng lên, thay đổi ngày xưa có thể không quản hoàng đế liền bất kể tính tình, ba ba chờ tang kỳ chấm dứt.

Ba năm quốc tang vừa kết thúc, Chử Ngô Thị lợi dụng hoàng đế hậu cung nhân khẩu đơn bạc vi danh, hướng hoàng đế đề nghị tuyển tú, lại vẫn được tiền triều mấy vị thần tử đồng ý. Chử Vân Thần không cách nào, chỉ phải chọn ba gã tú nữ tiễn đưa vào trong cung.

Cái này đêm, đúng là hoàng đế đại hôn ngày. Hà Văn Uyên ngồi ở trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng trong tẩm cung uống xoàng lấy Hắc Vô Thường Phạm Vô Cứu theo Địa Phủ săm đến thanh rượu. Một bên thái giám cách ăn mặc Tạ Tất An đứng ở cửa ra vào kéo dài cổ hướng đèn đuốc sáng trưng cái kia chỗ nhìn quanh, hận không thể trực tiếp bay qua đi tư thế.

Mặc dù cái kia vui mừng tẩm điện phi thường náo nhiệt, thanh âm kia cũng truyền không đến hắn cái này Vĩnh Ninh Cung đến. Đùa bỡn trong tay cái chén nhỏ, Hà Văn Uyên lại nghĩ tới ba năm trước đây đêm đó. Đêm hôm đó hắn hốt hoảng đang lúc ra tay đánh cho Chử Vân Thần, từ đó về sau, người nọ liền không còn có hỏi thăm qua quá khứ của hắn, thậm chí là hắn là bất luận cái cái gì một sự kiện. Người nọ chẳng qua là đứng ở đàng xa lẳng lặng yên nhìn qua hắn, trông coi hắn, hàng đêm như thế. Hắn là biết rõ đấy, mỗi đêm hắn cung điện bên ngoài đều có một người đứng ở nơi đó, thời gian hoặc trường hoặc ngắn, sau đó lặng yên rời đi, mà hắn cũng chỉ là mượn lúc này thoáng do thám biết một phen người nọ tiên khí tràn ra ngoài tình huống.

Ngẫu nhiên bọn hắn cũng sẽ gặp nhau, nhưng Hà Văn Uyên cuối cùng là không thể theo trong mắt của hắn nhìn ra cái gì.

Đột nhiên nghe nói Chử Vân Thần muốn nạp phi thời điểm, Hà Văn Uyên biết rõ thế gian đế vương có cái gọi là khó xử, trong nội tâm vẫn là không khỏi đau xót. Tối nay nghe xa xa chiêng trống vang trời, hắn cũng nhớ tới năm đó gả tiến phủ Bình Vương ngày. Khi đó hai người tuy nhiên lẫn nhau không thèm nhìn, cũng đến cùng không có cho tới bây giờ đối với kính như băng tình trạng.

Lại uống xong một ngụm rượu, vi huân Hà Văn Uyên cau mày nói: "So an, nếu như ngươi là muốn nhìn liền đi a, nhớ rõ ẩn thân hình là được."

Nghe nói như thế Tạ Tất An như là đánh cho máu gà tựa như mạnh mà nhảy dựng lên, vui mừng khôn xiết mà kéo Phạm Vô Cứu đảo mắt liền biến mất ở Hà Văn Uyên trong tầm mắt.

Hà Văn Uyên lắc đầu, cầm trong tay vô ích rượu chén nhỏ lại tục lên một ly. Cái này, cái này Vĩnh Ninh Cung trung thật sự chỉ có hắn một người rồi.

Đệ 38 chương nhân vật mới

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Hà Văn Uyên là bị Tạ Tất An trách trách vù vù thanh âm đánh thức , quấy đến đầu hắn mơ hồ làm đau. Cái này Địa Phủ bờ bên kia nhưỡng thật là không phải hư danh nói chơi , dùng cái kia Vong Xuyên bờ sông bỉ ngạn hoa sản xuất mà thành hoa tửu nhìn như thanh tịnh ngọt ngào, kì thực ngũ vị đều đủ, cực kỳ giống nhân sinh hỉ nộ ái ố buồn, hắn cái này không để ý liền tham uống mấy hũ, rơi vào cái say rượu kết cục.

"Đại nhân, đại nhân, ngươi mau đứng lên a! ..."

Hà Văn Uyên bị quấy rầy Thanh Mộng, trong nội tâm mọi cách không muốn trợn mắt. Tại lúc này, một đôi ôn hòa tay xoa hắn huyệt Thái Dương nhẹ nhàng kìm, thoải mái dễ chịu xúc cảm nhắm trúng hắn rất là quyến luyến, lại chút ngủ tiếp đi qua. Đột nhiên nhớ tới mình bây giờ tình trạng, Hà Văn Uyên mạnh mà tránh ra hai mắt, cơ hồ là bắn người lên đến, thiếu chút nữa đụng vào cái kia vì hắn mát xa người cái cằm.

Đêm qua đại hôn cùng Chử Vân Thần đến nói không lại là gặp dịp thì chơi, ngược lại là mấy cái quen biết tướng sĩ cho hắn nhiều tưới mấy chén, trong đêm liền làm rơi xuống kiện làm hắn vạn phần hối hận chuyện hoang đường, kết quả là cũng chỉ có thể vung tay che cái Thấm phi tên tuổi, vội vàng tiến đến vào triều. Tảo triều về sau, hắn rốt cục có thể bình ổn tinh thần hồi tưởng đêm qua sự tình. Ngày hôm qua trong đêm, hắn đem cũng là thật thật uống nhiều quá, đúng là nam nữ cũng chia không rõ ràng lắm, mơ hồ đem người xem đã thành Hà Văn Uyên. Hôm nay tỉnh táo lại, hắn càng là bức thiết muốn gặp được người nọ. Như vậy nghĩ đến, Chử Vân Thần thoáng một phát hướng liền ngồi long liễn hướng về Hoàng Hậu tẩm điện Vĩnh Ninh Cung đi đến.

Thứ nhất là trông thấy trên giường người này hai hàng lông mày cau lại, một tay chống đỡ lấy huyệt Thái Dương, nghiễm nhiên một bộ say rượu khó nhịn bộ dáng, liền nhịn không được tiến lên muốn thay hắn giảm bớt đau đớn. Không nghĩ tới Hà Văn Uyên phản ứng lớn như vậy, cũng may mắn là hắn tránh được kịp lúc, bằng không thì liền Hà Văn Uyên cái này rời giường mãnh liệt sức lực, hai người đều được gặp nạn.

"!"

Hà Văn Uyên nhìn thấy bên giường đế vương nhất thời có chút phản ứng không kịp, hắn còn tưởng rằng hôm qua mới chọn tú nữ hoàng đế hôm nay sẽ trên giường đi chỗ đó tân tấn phi tử vuốt ve an ủi, chưa từng nghĩ hắn vậy mà xuất hiện ở trước mặt của mình.

"Nếu như tỉnh, liền truyền lệnh a."

Nghe Chử Vân Thần đạm mạc trung mang theo chút cưng chiều thanh âm, Hà Văn Uyên cái mũi đột nhiên có chút mỏi nhừ:cay mũi, hắn sợ vội ngẩng đầu nhiều nháy mấy lần mắt, lúc này mới đem vẻ này chua xót cảm giác tiêu xuống dưới.

Đồ ăn sáng hai người đều không có lên tiếng, trì hoãn quá mức đến Hà Văn Uyên cũng rõ ràng khẩu không đề cập tới chính mình đêm qua vì sao mà say, càng không có mở miệng hỏi thăm đêm qua hôn lễ tình huống. Được phép cái kia tú nữ nhà mẹ đẻ địa vị cao, cái này vốn bất quá là mang tới cung sự tình rõ ràng đã thành trực tiếp dùng phi tử lễ cưới vào hoàng cung. Những thứ này tự nhiên không phải Hà Văn Uyên quan tâm sự tình, hắn gần 300 năm trong đời cũng chỉ tại tu tiên giới cùng âm phủ đảo quanh, cái này thế gian kết hôn tục lệ cùng trong hoàng cung hết thảy nhận thức cũng chỉ là lai nguyên ở ngày bình thường tin vỉa hè một ít mà thôi.

Hồi tưởng lại lúc trước Triệu Dịch Tuyền 3000 hậu cung, Hà Văn Uyên nhịn không được nghiêng mắt nhìn mắt lén ngồi ở bên cạnh người. Hắn có thể hay không sau này cũng là hậu cung mỹ nhân một đống đâu này?

Thỏa đáng Hà Văn Uyên âm thầm nghĩ ngợi lung tung thời điểm, ngoài cửa thái giám báo lại, nói là Đại Hoàng Tử đã đến. Không bao lâu, đã nhìn thấy một cái lung la lung lay Đôn béo nện bước tiểu cánh tay bắp chân chạy vào trong điện đến.

"Phụ về sau, phụ hoàng, nghệ nhi cho các ngươi thỉnh an."

Tiểu chút chít giống khuông giống dạng mà hành lễ, cười hì hì nhào vào Hà Văn Uyên trong ngực, cọ được chết đi được. Bộ dáng này bất quá ba tuổi tiểu oa nhi chính là cái kia cái cho làm con thừa tự đến hài tử Chử Lãng Nghệ, hôm nay đứa nhỏ này cũng đã ba tuổi có thừa, ngược lại là ngoài ý muốn đặc (biệt) yêu kề cận Hà Văn Uyên. Chử Vân Thần nhìn người bên cạnh là hài tử sửa sang lại rối tung tóc, trong lòng một mảnh mềm mại, đột nhiên nghĩ đến, cái này kỳ thật chính là hắn muốn toàn bộ rồi.

Chẳng qua là...

Lại hồi tưởng lại đại ca qua đời, Chử Vân Thần nhìn về phía Hà Văn Uyên trong ánh mắt cũng trộn lẫn một tia xoắn xuýt, ngày đó chuyện đã xảy ra rõ mồn một trước mắt, hắn lại có thể nào lừa mình dối người nói đại ca chết cùng Hà Văn Uyên chút nào không quan hệ. Nghĩ đến đây, Chử Vân Thần trầm mặc mà buông xuống bát đũa, chắp tay đã đi ra Vĩnh Ninh Cung.

Hắn cần chân tướng.

Những năm gần đây này, không chỉ là Chử Dương một mực ở điều tra năm đó trong hôn lễ ám sát sự kiện, mà ngay cả hắn cũng âm thầm làm lấy điều tra. Từ khi trèo lên trên đế vị về sau, hắn càng là xây dựng một đội bí mật ảnh vệ, một bộ phận phụ trách giam sự tình cùng bảo hộ nhiệm vụ, mà một bộ khác phận thì là phụ trách sưu tập tư liệu dò xét tin tức.

Hắn tin tưởng, rất nhanh liền có thể tra được kết quả, rất nhanh.

Đối với Chử Vân Thần hờ hững rời đi, Hà Văn Uyên cũng biết sợ là vì gặp được đứa nhỏ này làm hắn nhớ tới Chử Lăng Thiên sự tình, cảm thấy ảm đạm.

"Phụ về sau, phụ về sau, phụ hoàng cứ như vậy đi rồi sao, như thế nào không nhiều lắm đãi trong chốc lát?" Tiểu Lãng Nghệ ôm Hà Văn Uyên kỳ quái mà hỏi thăm.

"Phụ hoàng ngươi là hoàng đế, rất bận rộn. Nghệ nhi mau mau lớn lên, học được bổn sự trợ giúp phụ hoàng ngươi được không nào?"

"Hảo, nghệ nhi nhất định nhiều đọc sách, học tập tốt tri thức, tương lai giúp đỡ phụ hoàng thủ thiên hạ!"

Hà Văn Uyên cười đem hài tử kéo vào trong ngực, cũng cho hắn một cái môi thơm, nhắm trúng hài tử khanh khách cười không ngừng. Kỳ thật, chỉ có hắn trong lòng mình biết được, đứa nhỏ này kề cận chính mình cũng không phải là bởi vì hắn có cái gì đặc thù dục nhi kỹ xảo, chỉ là bởi vì hài tử thụ Chử Vân Thần tiên khí ảnh hưởng càng thêm rõ ràng, bản năng tìm kiếm che chở mà thôi. Lại cho hài tử độ một chút quỷ khí, hắn nghĩ đến nên là có thể đủ chống đỡ thượng một đoạn thời gian, nghĩ đến đợi đến lúc đứa nhỏ này lớn chút ít liền không cần ở nhờ hắn quỷ khí đến giảm bớt Chử Vân Thần tiên khí ảnh hưởng tới.

Đem con cất bước, đứng ở một bên hưng phấn nửa ngày Tạ Tất An mới bắt được cơ hội tiến hành hắn thao thao bất tuyệt.

"Đại nhân, đại nhân, ngài biết không, đêm qua cái kia động phòng có thể náo nhiệt! ..."

Tạ Tất An lay lay nói một tràng, Hà Văn Uyên chỉ bị cái kia một sự thật hoảng sợ hoảng hồn, hắn cố gắng khắc chế chính mình không thèm nghĩ nữa, không đi nghe, nhưng vẫn là tại thả ra trong tay bát đũa lúc mất đúng mực, tiên khí nổ lên, không cẩn thận hủy một phòng đồ sứ.

"..."

Lau a bị mảnh vỡ chà phá miệng vết thương, Hà Văn Uyên trầm mặc đứng người lên đi ra ngoài.

Về sau, Chử Vân Thần mỗi ngày đồ ăn sáng cùng ăn trưa đều cùng Hà Văn Uyên cộng hưởng, chẳng qua là hai người cũng thuần túy là ngồi cùng một chỗ ăn cơm mà thôi, liền cơ bản nhất trao đổi chỉ đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, ngày trôi qua cũng coi như bình thản. Còn có chút đều muốn mượn này sinh sự đoan tiền triều đám đại thần đều ở đây trong vài năm bị Chử Vân Thần nhặt được cái sạch sẽ, hôm nay cái này đại kỳ vương triều thật sự nắm giữ ở chử thị trong tay.

Mà đối với cái này sử thượng vị thứ nhất Nam Hậu, đại thần trong triều tuy nhiên bất mãn một người nam tử ngồi trên Hoàng Hậu vị trí, nhưng là cái này Hoàng Hậu trước tiên là đế tự mình ở dưới chỉ dưới gối, huống chi hắn có Đại Hoàng Tử Chử Lãng Nghệ mang theo trên người, bọn hắn cũng không nói thêm gì nữa. Huống hồ, nhìn xem hoàng đế ngày ngày cùng Hoàng Hậu cùng nhau dùng bữa, đám đại thần đều suy đoán hoàng đế là sủng ái Hoàng Hậu , thế nhưng là cái này con nối dõi vấn đề cũng là không thể coi thường .

Hảo tại vấn đề này cũng không có làm phức tạp đám đại thần bao lâu, cái này không xuất ra ba tháng, tân tiến cung Thấm phi liền có bầu. Lần đầu nghe thấy tin tức này lúc, Hà Văn Uyên chẳng qua là nhíu mày một cái, đến không có lúc trước như vậy phản ứng kịch liệt, đứng ở một bên Tạ Tất An còn ý định tại Hà Văn Uyên bạo thời điểm ra đi mở ra kết giới đâu.

Lúc trước cái kia một lần Hà Văn Uyên không khống chế được làm vỡ nát Vĩnh An Cung tất cả đồ sứ, nhắm trúng hắn sửa sang lại rất lâu mảnh vỡ, hắn có thể không nghĩ lại sửa sang lại một lần. Cũng may Hà Văn Uyên lần này phản ứng không lớn, Tạ Tất An tại thở dài một hơi về sau lại khẩn trương lên, không biết vị đại nhân này trong nội tâm lại suy nghĩ cái gì, quả nhiên, hắn sau một khắc liền nghe được Hà Văn Uyên hô tên của hắn.

"Tất An, đi một chuyến Địa Phủ, giúp ta tra một chút."

Được rồi, hắn cái này đường đường Bạch Vô Thường cũng lưu lạc thành chân chạy được rồi, Tạ Tất An ủy khuất mà liếc mắt đứng ở một bên làm cho người ta bưng trà rót nước Hắc Vô Thường Phạm Vô Cứu, yên lặng đem nước mắt nuốt vào trong bụng. Được, cái này sống cũng chỉ có hắn có thể làm, là vạn không được có thể trông cậy vào mà vượt cái kia đầu gỗ phiền phức khó chịu .

Mà đầu kia, thái hậu nghe nói Thấm phi mang thai long chủng, trong nội tâm khẩn trương lên, chỉ sợ cái này một thai sinh cái nam hài đi ra. Lúc trước Chử Lăng Thiên hài tử cho làm con thừa tự cho Chử Vân Thần, nàng còn có thể thản nhiên mà nghĩ: cái này Chử Vân Thần cho dù dù thế nào thân cận đại ca của hắn, nói chung cũng sẽ không đem vương vị truyền cho hắn ca nhi tử, nhưng là hiện tại hắn đã có chính mình con nối dõi, thái hậu liền sợ thần.

Nàng lập tức cho lui trong nội cung hạ nhân, trong cung đông nam vị trí bên cửa sổ chọn một nén nhang. Cái này là trước kia phụ thân của hắn Ngô Hữu Đức lưu lại phương thức câu thông, nói là tại lúc cần phải trong phòng đông nam giác [góc] chút khởi huân hương, hắn liền sẽ xuất hiện. Chử Ngô Thị đối với mình vị này hiện tại xuất quỷ nhập thần phụ thân đã ỷ lại lại kiêng kị. Nghe phụ thân theo như lời là được cao nhân chỉ điểm tập được một ít tiên thuật, nhưng là liền nàng nhìn thấy trên thân phụ thân quỷ dị hắc lân đến xem, như thế nào cũng không giống là thoại bản trung sở nâng lên tiên nhân có tư thế. Chẳng qua là hôm nay cũng là không còn phương pháp rồi, con của mình tập trung tinh thần toàn phốc đang tìm kiếm năm đó thích khách, lại để cho hắn lôi kéo một ít trong triều quan viên cũng đã tốn sức rồi, nàng một kẻ nữ lưu còn có thể trông cậy vào ai đó.

Quả nhiên không xuất ra một phút đồng hồ, một cái bóng đen theo ngoài cửa sổ lách mình tiến vào trong điện, dần dần hiện ra hình người đến.

"Khuê nữ, ngươi tìm là cha?"

Chử Ngô Thị bị Ngô Hữu Đức màu xanh sẫm con mắt hù đến, hơn nửa ngày mới hồi phục tinh thần, nắm bắt chính mình tay run rẩy đem Chử Vân Thần lại con nối dõi sự tình nói một lần, cũng đem chính mình ý định sử (khiến cho) cái đứa bé kia không giữ được ý tưởng nói cho Ngô Hữu Đức. Nào biết Ngô Hữu Đức sau khi nghe quỷ dị mà cười cười, nói: "Không vội, chúng ta mục tiêu thứ nhất là Hoàng Hậu, nếu là có thể một mũi tên trúng hai con nhạn, đó chính là không thể tốt hơn rồi."

Chử Ngô Thị nghe xong liền phát hiện mình là nghĩ sai rồi mục tiêu, liền nghe xong Ngô Hữu Đức đề nghị. Thảo luận cả buổi, Ngô Hữu Đức đột nhiên nâng lên: "Trong khoảng thời gian này, ta cái kia ngoại tôn tại bận rộn cái gì?"

Nghe nói Chử Dương đang tìm kiếm năm đó thích khách về sau, Ngô Hữu Đức cười lên ha hả, cười trong chốc lát, hắn đã nói nói: "Ha ha ha, hắn ở đây tìm thích khách? Cũng tốt, chúng ta tiện lợi dùng điểm này đưa hắn kéo vào được, dù sao lấy sau hắn mới là cái kia muốn leo lên ngôi vị hoàng đế người."

Chử Ngô Thị rất nghi hoặc, nàng cũng không rõ phụ thân vì sao bật cười, nghĩ lại, chẳng lẽ là những cái...kia thích khách... Chử Ngô Thị không có nghĩ tiếp nữa, nàng rõ ràng nhớ rõ ngày đó thích khách từng cái hành động quỷ dị mà lại Lực Đại Vô Cùng, thấy thế nào cũng không giống là người bình thường, nhìn lại một chút phụ thân của mình.

Biết được Ngô Hữu Đức ý tưởng, Chử Ngô Thị vốn là sững sờ, về sau cũng đành chịu mà đã tiếp nhận cách làm của hắn. Ngô Hữu Đức nhìn thấy nữ nhi của mình đáp ứng, trong nội tâm thật là thoả mãn, cũng cảm thán một câu, quả nhiên là nữ nhi của mình.

Cho nên khi Chử Dương như thường lệ tiến cung cho thái hậu thăm hỏi lúc, Chử Ngô Thị liền lôi kéo tay của hắn hỏi: "Dương nhi a, năm đó sự kiện kia, vi nương có một cái ý nghĩ, không biết ngươi có nghĩ tới không có."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Ặc, Tiểu Thức cam đoan! Tiểu thần trong nội tâm ở vẫn là tiểu uyên, lúc này đây đều chỉ là vì đứa bé kia! Hài tử! Hài tử! Chuyện trọng yếu nói ba lượt!

Mời tận sức tại dưa leo khiết ống đám bọn họ tha thứ Tiểu Thức QAQ

Về phần đường nha... Tiểu Thức cân nhắc nhìn xem, thêm giờ thủy tinh tra có thể không chịu nhận?

Đệ 39 chương ý định

Chử Dương đứng ở dưới tay không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh, thái hậu nhìn mình cái này duy nhất con ruột đã không có lúc trước hầu hạ tại nàng dưới gối lúc non nớt, trong nội tâm đã trấn an lại thất lạc. Nhưng là nàng theo con mình trong mắt vẫn đang thấy được ngây thơ một mặt, nàng mặc dù trong nội tâm không đành lòng nhưng cũng chỉ có thể đem liên lụy trong đó.

"Ngày đó trận kia hôn lễ là phụ thân ngươi cùng đại ca ngươi định, vốn cũng không có gì, chẳng qua là cái này từ xưa đến nay cũng không có nam tử làm hậu tiền lệ. Hôm nay ngươi nhị ca làm hoàng đế, nam kia phi là được Hoàng Hậu. Ai gia cũng chỉ là phỏng đoán, như là năm đó ngươi nhị ca là phản đối việc hôn sự này , hoặc là nói, ngươi nhị ca lúc ấy thì có xưng đế đầu năm đâu này?"

Trước sau như một trầm mặc ít nói Chử Dương nghe được thái hậu nói như vậy từ trừng lớn hai mắt, khẩn trương nói: "Mẫu hậu mời nói cẩn thận!" Nói xong, vẫn không quên liếc nhìn chung quanh, cái này mới phát hiện bốn phía cung nữ sớm đã chẳng biết lúc nào bị khiến cái sạch sẽ.

Thái hậu cũng không hoảng hốt, uống một ngụm trà, lo lắng lo lắng nói: "Con a, ai gia cũng chỉ là suy đoán, cái này không, gặp ngươi tra chuyện này một mực không có kết quả, liền muốn nói với ngươi rồi. Nhiều phương hướng, ngươi cũng tốt sớm đi đem sự tình buông, đánh tính toán thoáng một phát chuyện của mình."

Chử Dương mấp máy môi không nói gì, rủ xuống tại bên người hai tay nắm thành quyền đầu cũng giải không được trong nội tâm phiền muộn cùng nghe thế cái phỏng đoán lúc khiếp sợ.

Sẽ không đâu.

Khi hắn trong suy nghĩ, nhị ca mặc dù ăn nói có ý tứ, cũng không có đại ca như vậy bừa bãi phóng khoáng, nhưng vẫn là cái ôn nhu người thiện lương, hắn chưa bao giờ từng hoài nghi tới nhị ca tất cả hành động. Nhưng hôm nay nghe thái hậu vừa nói như vậy, hắn cũng có chút cầm không cho phép, trong lúc nhất thời hỗn loạn lên.

Thái hậu gặp Chử Dương giãy dụa, cũng không có thúc, có một ngụm không có một ngụm thưởng thức trong tay trà. Thẳng đến Chử Dương cáo lui ly khai, nàng mới giật mình chính mình ra một tầng mỏng đổ mồ hôi, dấu tại trong cửa tay áo tay cũng là run được dừng không được đến. Thiếp thân ma ma vừa vào cửa đã nhìn thấy thái hậu ngồi liệt ở trên tọa sắc mặt tái nhợt, bước lên phía trước hỏi: "Thái hậu, thái hậu, ngài không có sao chứ, có cần hay không truyền thái y đến xem?"

"Không có gì đáng ngại, đỡ ta quay về đi nghỉ ngơi."

Thái hậu vô lực mà khoát tay áo, nghỉ ngơi sau nửa ngày mới liền ma ma tay nâng thân đi trở về nội điện. Tuy nhiên ngày ấy Ngô Hữu Đức nói Chử Dương cuối cùng chỉ biết tra được Hoàng Hậu Hà Văn Uyên trên đầu, trong lòng của nàng lại như cũ tâm thần bất định không thôi.

Hơn nữa Hà Văn Uyên, mấy ngày nay mặc dù cùng Chử Vân Thần ngồi cùng bàn tổng cộng ăn, hắn nhưng lại không nghĩ chủ động cùng người nọ nói chuyện với nhau. Lại cứ Chử Vân Thần cũng không có muốn mở miệng ý tứ, một bữa cơm xuống đúng là một câu cũng không có nói, ngược lại là bên cạnh Tạ Tất An đến mức khó chịu, hận không thể lôi kéo Phạm Vô Cứu ra ngoài đầu đi nói chuyện trời đất.

Ngày hôm đó đồ ăn sáng qua đi, Chử Vân Thần như thường ngày đi ngự thư phòng phê duyệt tấu chương, Hà Văn Uyên liền nổi lên tâm tư đi ngự hoa viên nhìn một cái, tính toán lấy cái này thế gian cũng đã là cuối mùa xuân rồi, chắc hẳn cái kia trong ngự hoa viên hoa nên khai đủ, cũng tốt chuyển đổi thoáng một phát tâm tình.

Trong ngự hoa viên, một quần áo phú quý trang nhã nữ tử tại cung nữ nâng hạ tại trong bụi hoa chậm rãi đi tới. Chỉ thấy cái kia tên nữ tử ánh mắt lười biếng mà tùy ý, có chút ngửa đầu mắt nhìn xuống tất cả mọi người, khóe miệng hơi vểnh, vừa nhìn chính là tự cho mình rất cao.

Hà Văn Uyên ở phía xa nhìn lên liền đoán được cái kia bị các cung nữ bao quanh che chở nữ tử chính là cái kia cái mấy ngày trước truyền ra mang bầu Thấm phi. Căn cứ nam tử không cùng nữ nhân không chấp nhặt, Thần Tiên không cùng người phàm không chấp nhặt, Hà Văn Uyên rốt cuộc là không có giao trái tim đầu vẻ này tử bị đè nén vung đến một cái thế gian trên người cô gái, còn nữa, tự dưng triển khai phàm nhân số mệnh, kết quả là bị thương còn không là chính bản thân hắn.

Thỏa đáng hắn muốn quay người rời đi sau lưng, lại một cái đang mặc thanh lịch nữ tử xuất hiện ở trong tầm mắt của hắn. Nàng kia một chỗ ngồi màu sáng váy dài, thần sắc dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn nhu hòa, da như nõn nà, ngoại trừ sắc mặt có chút vô cùng tuyết trắng bên ngoài, thật đúng có thể được xưng tụng là một vị ôn nhuận giai nhân.

Cái này đầu Hà Văn Uyên dừng lại bước chân trốn ở hòn non bộ về sau, liền năng lực của hắn đủ để đem tại phía xa ao hoa sen đầu kia hai vị nữ tử xem cái rõ ràng.

Chỉ thấy vị kia thiển y cô nương thấy Thấm phi liền cúi đầu hành lễ, động tác không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh, rất có một phen tiểu thư khuê các hương vị. Có thể cái kia Thấm phi lại cũng không cảm kích, một cái đưa tay liền xem như miễn đi đối phương lễ, về sau liền cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi.

Cho đến lúc này, Hà Văn Uyên mới từ hòn non bộ đằng sau đi tới, dọc theo ao hoa sen cầu nhỏ đi vào hoa sen đình. Cũng không lâu lắm, đã trở thành hiền phi Diên Nhi liền đi đến.

"Ca ca, nhiều ngày không thấy, ngươi đã hoàn hảo?" Diên Nhi tiến hoa sen đình liền huy thối liễu bên người cung nữ, một bộ đều muốn cùng Hà Văn Uyên một mình nói chuyện tư thế.

Hà Văn Uyên thấy nàng có chút buồn rầu liền ý bảo Tạ Tất An hai người lui xuống trước đi, dù sao cho dù hai người kia thối lui đến ngoài đình cũng là có thể nghe rõ ràng bọn hắn nói chuyện .

"Ca ca, từ khi phu quân làm hoàng đế về sau liền cưới ba cái cô nương vào cửa, những ngày này đã tươi sống ít đi Diên Nhi nơi đó. Ngươi muốn không cùng phu quân nói một chút, không nên thêm...nữa người."

Hà Văn Uyên không có lập tức trả lời, hắn cầm mắt nhìn lấy cái này một đường bị chính mình mang theo tiểu hoa xà, khẽ thở dài một hơi. Từ nơi này tiểu hoa xà hóa thành hình người bị hắn nhặt được về sau liền một mực cùng ở bên cạnh hắn tiểu hoa xà hôm nay cũng là một cái duyên dáng yêu kiều thân thể xinh đẹp nữ tử. Tại phàm nhân xem ra bất quá là tăng chút ít tuổi tác, hắn cũng hiểu được cái này yêu nào có lớn lên nhanh như vậy , rõ ràng là tu vị lên đây, hiện ra ban đầu hình dạng.

Diên Nhi nghe xong cái này âm thanh thở dài, trong nội tâm liền không hiểu xiết chặt, nàng cũng là không có cách nào. Dĩ vãng tại phủ Bình Vương lúc, tuy nói cái kia Vương gia thư phòng nàng cũng là không thể tiến , ngẫu nhiên liền lại để cho tỳ nữ truyền cái lời nói cũng là có thể . Hôm nay cái kia ngự thư phòng có thị vệ gác, không có một nguyện ý cho nàng lần lượt tin tức. Những ngày này xuống, nàng đã gần một tháng không có nhìn thấy Chử Vân Thần rồi. Cũng không biết từ đâu lúc bắt đầu, mỗi lần thấy Hà Văn Uyên, Diên Nhi tổng có một loại bị nhìn xuyên cảm giác, đúng là không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn người nọ con mắt. Nếu không phải nghe nói Hà Văn Uyên ngày ngày cùng hắn tổng cộng ăn, nàng cũng sẽ không kiên trì tìm đến người này.

"Diên Nhi, ta trước sớm liền đã cảnh cáo ngươi, nếu là muốn tu hành liền muốn tìm một linh lực tràn đầy tu tiên khu vực đi tu hành, mà không phải lợi dụng Chử Vân Thần trên người tiên khí. Ngươi ứng với khi biết, tu hành ở chỗ tu thân tu đạo, nếu như ngươi tiếp tục mượn nhờ Chử Vân Thần tu luyện, đôi chính ngươi có hại vô ích."

Diên Nhi thân thể run lên, nàng tuy nhiên một mực ôm may mắn tâm lý cho rằng không có bị Hà Văn Uyên nhìn ra, nhưng là hôm nay nói như vậy trợn nhìn, cũng không khỏi nhắm trúng trên mặt nàng lúc trắng lúc xanh, lúc này ngạnh lấy cổ nói: "Vì cái gì không được? Tiên nhân ngươi thà rằng muốn dùng lực lượng của mình áp chế cái kia Chử Vân Thần tiên khí, cũng không cho Diên Nhi hấp thu tiên khí tu luyện sao? Dài như vậy ngày, nếu không phải Diên Nhi ngày ngày hấp thu Chử Vân Thần tiên khí, tiên nhân lúc này lực lượng chỉ sợ cũng áp chế không nổi đi à nha."

Hà Văn Uyên không có trả lời, hắn không trông cậy vào một cái bất quá mấy tuổi yêu quái có thể minh bạch, nếu không có thông qua ngồi xuống tu luyện được đến tu vị chắc là sẽ không bị Thiên Đạo tán thành , mặc dù làm cho nàng có thể may mắn phi thăng, cũng sẽ tao ngộ Thiên Đạo trừng phạt, mà đó cũng không phải Hà Văn Uyên nguyện ý thấy. Huống hồ, Thần Tiên tiên tức cũng không được bất luận kẻ nào có thể tiêu thụ được rất tốt , cứ thế mãi, nàng tất nhiên sẽ xảy ra chuyện.

"Lời ta muốn nói vẻn vẹn dừng ở này, ngươi tự giải quyết cho tốt."

Diên Nhi đưa mắt nhìn Hà Văn Uyên đi xa, trong tay lại càng không ngừng quấy lấy vạt áo, trong nội tâm tức giận bất bình, không bao lâu hốc mắt liền đỏ lên một vòng. Lúc này, nàng cảm nhận được một cổ nếu có tựa hồ ánh mắt tập trung tại trên người của nàng, Diên Nhi trong lòng có oán mạnh mà quay đầu lại nhìn về phía đạo kia ánh mắt. Chỉ thấy một đôi cong cong con mắt hướng bên này nhìn qua, giống như cười mà không phải cười, vẻn vẹn là nhếch lên chính là mị thái hiển thị rõ, mà ngay cả nàng cái này xà yêu cũng thấy có chút cảm thấy không bằng ...

Diên Nhi gặp người hướng nàng nâng đỡ thân liền quay đầu ly khai, trong nội tâm cảm giác có chút kỳ quặc. Nàng dầu gì cũng là tại thế gian chờ đợi có chút năm, như thế quyến rũ nữ tử còn thật sự chưa từng gặp qua. Một bên cung nữ lúc này để sát vào bên tai của nàng nói ra: "Chủ tử, vị kia chính là bệ hạ mấy ngày trước đây mới chiêu tú nữ, hôm nay cũng che cái Lam Quý Nhân."

"Lam Quý Nhân..."

Mặc dù chỉ là ngắn ngủn một lần gặp mặt, Diên Nhi liền rõ ràng cảm giác được cái kia tên nữ tử tuyệt không phải người lương thiện.

Cùng Diên Nhi nói khai về sau, Hà Văn Uyên đã cảm thấy cái này ngự hoa viên cũng bất quá chỉ như vậy, nghĩ đến hôm nay đúng là cái kia Nhạc Quân Tiển tiến cung ngày, liền sớm trở về Vĩnh Ninh Cung. Quả nhiên, không xuất ra thời gian một chén trà công phu, Nhạc Quân Tiển liền tới cho Hoàng Hậu "Mời bình an mạch" rồi.

Cái này Nhạc Quân Tiển vào cửa cũng không hành lễ, đặt mông ngồi ở trước bàn liền muốn thò tay đi đủ bàn kia thượng bánh ngọt. Cái này thế gian điểm tâm Hà Văn Uyên chưa bao giờ đa dụng, nhưng hiện tại gặp người muốn ăn đột nhiên không nghĩ cứ như vậy làm cho người ta toại nguyện, thò tay lấy đi chén đĩa.

"Ngươi đây là làm chi?"

Nhạc Quân Tiển cái này sáng sớm bị nhà mình lão gia tử giày vò mà phải chết, đến bây giờ còn đói bụng, vốn định lấy có thể ở Hà Văn Uyên nơi đây ăn tốt hơn điểm tâm, lại không nghĩ rằng người này có chủ tâm lại để cho hắn ăn không được.

"Đừng chỉ cố lấy ăn, ta có việc muốn nói với ngươi."

Nhạc Quân Tiển một chút đoạt lấy Hà Văn Uyên trong tay bánh ngọt, một bên đem bánh ngọt nhét vào trong miệng, một bên mồm miệng không rõ nói: "Có việc nói thẳng a."

"Ta nghĩ bảo trụ Thấm phi trong bụng hài tử."

"Khái khái!" Nào biết hắn lời này vừa nói ra, đối diện Nhạc Quân Tiển liền bị bánh ngọt nghẹn được một hơi lên không nổi, vẫn là nuốt một ly trà mới cảm giác dễ chịu chút ít, vội vàng hỏi nói: "Ngươi muốn cái gì?"

"Bảo trụ Thấm phi trong bụng hài tử." Hà Văn Uyên ngược lại là vẻ mặt không sao cả, nhưng là liền nhìn hắn giấu dưới bàn nắm tay tay cũng biết hắn cũng không có biểu hiện ra ngoài như vậy mây trôi nước chảy.

"Ngươi điên ư? Chử Vân Thần là Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế, hắn tiên khí cái nào thế gian linh hồn thừa nhận ở, cho dù ngươi bảo vệ này thai nhi, nữ tử kia cũng chưa chắc có thể an toàn đem con sinh hạ đến."

"Cho nên, ta nghĩ lấy cần trợ giúp của ngươi."

Nhạc Quân Tiển mắt trắng không còn chút máu, vùi đầu gặm khởi bánh ngọt đến, trong miệng vẫn không quên nói ra: "Mặc dù ta ở kiếp này y thuật không có trở ngại, ngươi cũng quá tin tưởng ta rồi. Đúng rồi, như thế nào đột nhiên nhớ tới muốn cho Chử Vân Thần có đứa bé? Như không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, đứa nhỏ này tương lai nếu là có thể còn sống sót, nhất định là tu tiên hảo hạt giống a."

Hà Văn Uyên quan sát ngoài cửa sổ, buồn bã nói: "Chỉ là muốn, một khi ta ly khai, cái kia Thiên Tôn cũng tốt có một ký thác."

Nguyệt lão động tác trong tay dừng một chút, không có hỏi nhiều. Tiên tiên mến nhau phải không được cho phép , như nhất định phải đi cùng một chỗ, sợ là song phương đều muốn đã bị thiên quy chế tài. Nghĩ đến cái này Hà Văn Uyên ý tưởng cũng là rất đúng, lại để cho cái này Thiên Tôn chỉ cho là phàm là đang lúc tình kiếp một hồi, nặng thành tiên vị trí về sau lẫn nhau không gặp gỡ cũng tới được dứt khoát. Dù sao cái này Thiên Tôn vị trí và tam thanh một trong, cùng Địa Phủ Diêm La vương có thể gặp được vài lần đâu.

Chỉ là như vậy, cũng không biết Hà Văn Uyên chính mình để không thả xuống được.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ai... Tiểu Thức hôm nay đi nhổ răng khôn rồi, thật là đau nhức! Chết! Rồi! QAQ

Dù cho như vậy, Tiểu Thức vẫn là đổi mới! Cũng không có lại để cho tiểu uyên bị thương! Có phải hay không nên ban thưởng cái ôm một cái cho Tiểu Thức? QAQ

Cầu an ủi, cầu ôm một cái QAQ

Đệ 40 chương cảnh ban đêm

"Đúng rồi, vừa rồi ta vào cửa lúc gặp ngươi thiết lập kết giới, là muốn phòng ai à?" Nhạc Quân Tiển nuốt vào một khối bánh ngọt, điềm nhiên như không có việc gì mà hỏi.

"Mấy ngày trước đây, Thiên Tôn hướng ta đây phái mấy cái thị vệ, không muốn làm cho bọn hắn nghe thấy không nên nghe ."

"Nha, cái này Chử Vân Thần lại vẫn cho ngươi phái thị vệ, đến thủ hộ ngươi a, nhìn không ra, cái này Thiên Tôn còn là một cẩn thận người a, biết rõ ngươi cái này Hoàng Hậu không tốt đương."

Hà Văn Uyên căn bản không thấy Nhạc Quân Tiển, vuốt vuốt trong tay cái chén nhỏ, trong miệng thầm nói: "Ta xem là giám thị còn không sai biệt lắm."

Bụng điền được không sai biệt lắm Nhạc Quân Tiển nghe xong lời này liền giễu cợt khởi Hà Văn Uyên đến, trong mắt hắn, cái này Diêm Vương rõ ràng là cái oán trách trượng phu không quan tâm chính mình tiểu kiều thê: "Thôi đi, ngươi xem cái này Thái y viện ở bên trong nhiều như vậy y thuật cao minh thái y, Chử Vân Thần hết lần này tới lần khác chỉ định ta mỗi tuần đến cấp ngươi mời mạch, không phải là xem tại hai ta nói lý ra có giao tình phân thượng, tới tìm ta cho ngươi giải buồn nha. Ngươi còn rất nhiều yêu cầu, cũng không nhìn một chút ta..." Nhớ tới cái kia đã ly khai mấy năm người, Nhạc Quân Tiển nói không được nữa, vùi đầu lại đút một khối bánh ngọt đến trong miệng của mình.

Gặp người đột nhiên trầm mặc xuống, Hà Văn Uyên liền biết rõ bên người người này hơn phân nửa là muốn khởi cái kia ly khai nhiều năm miêu yêu thân lên rồi, cũng không đi quấy rầy, theo chính mình suy nghĩ dần dần bay xa. Lúc trước tại ngự hoa viên nhìn thấy hai vị nữ tử bên trong, vị kia thiển y nữ tử thân thể hiển nhiên có chút không khỏe, hắn trong lúc nhất thời cũng không có thể xác định là bởi vì kia bản thân nhiễm bệnh còn là bị Chử Vân Thần tiên khí ảnh hưởng, này mới khiến Tạ Tất An quay về Địa Phủ đi thăm dò duyệt « Sinh Tử Bộ », lấy được đáp án giống như hắn lo lắng như vậy.

Tên kia bị gọi là Tĩnh phi thân thể vốn là có chút ít suy yếu, hồn phách miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng ở chỗ này phó thể xác bên trong, lần này tử chịu không được Chử Vân Thần tiên khí trùng kích, kia hồn phách đã mơ hồ có thoát ly thân thể quay về Địa Phủ dấu hiệu. Hà Văn Uyên âm thầm lo lắng, cái này tiên khí ảnh hưởng tới phàm nhân số mệnh, sợ là cái này trừng phạt là sẽ lộ ra tại Chử Vân Thần trên người.

Giống như hắn lo lắng như vậy, tại trong ngự thư phòng Chử Vân Thần đang muốn tiếp nhận tiểu thái giám chén trà trong tay cũng cảm giác được trên tay một hồi đau đớn. Ngay sau đó, một cái rất nhỏ vết thương liền lộ ra đi ra, càng không ngừng hướng ra phía ngoài bốc lên huyết châu tử.

"YAA.A.A.., nô tài đáng chết, nô tài đáng chết!" Dâng trà thái giám sợ tới mức vội vàng quỳ trên mặt đất, đứng ở một bên đại thái giám lập tức đem người đuổi đi tìm thái y, chính mình liền chạy lên trước bưng kín Chử Vân Thần trên tay miệng vết thương.

Thái y vào cửa không bao lâu, liền có người đến báo: Tĩnh phi Nương Nương bệnh cấp tính qua đời.

Cái này vào cung mấy tháng còn không được đến hoàng đế sủng hạnh liền bị mất mạng, rốt cuộc là quá mức bi thảm chút ít. Không đợi Chử Vân Thần là nữ tử này mất đi cảm thấy đồng tình, lại một cái do ảnh vệ mang đến tin tức nện đến hắn trì hoãn thẫn thờ.

Tĩnh phi Nương Nương qua đời lúc, Hoàng Hậu vừa lúc ở Tĩnh phi bên người, chuyện này bị Tĩnh phi tỳ nữ Đào Hồng xem tại trong mắt.

Chử Vân Thần mệnh lệnh thứ nhất chính là che Đào Hồng miệng, mặc kệ Hà Văn Uyên ra hiện ra tại đó là bởi vì sao, tại người có ý chí trong miệng liền có thể biến ra hoa đến, đáng tiếc vẫn không thể nào đủ trước tiên đem lời đồn đãi ngăn chặn.

Mà Tĩnh phi qua đời tin tức cũng lập tức ở trong hậu cung truyền ra, Diên Nhi ngồi tại tẩm cung của mình ở bên trong nghe tỳ nữ đối với chuyện giảng thuật, trong nội tâm lơ đễnh. Nàng chỗ hồ bất quá là Chử Vân Thần trên người tiên khí, cái này hậu cung nữ tử như thế nào cái chết, lại vì sao Hoàng Hậu sẽ ở hiện trường, nàng tuyệt không quan tâm. Lúc này, một cái tỳ nữ vào cửa nói ngày ấy gặp Lam Quý Nhân chính ở ngoài cửa bái kiến.

Diên Nhi chân mày lá liễu nhảy lên, nàng ngược lại là muốn nhìn một chút cái này Lam Quý Nhân là thần thánh phương nào. Khởi điểm, Diên Nhi còn không đem nàng đương chuyện quan trọng, trong nội tâm cũng sớm nghĩ đến muốn chính mình động thủ ngoại trừ hai cái này thế gian nữ tử, nhưng đương cái kia cúi đầu hành lễ Lam Quý Nhân ngẩng đầu một khắc này, Diên Nhi liền bỏ đi ý niệm trong đầu.

Đó là một đôi hồ ly con mắt, cái này Lam Quý Nhân căn bản không phải cái gì thế gian nữ tử, mà là hồ yêu! Khó trách lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy lúc, nàng liền cảm thấy cái này trên thân người lộ ra một loại đồng loại nguy hiểm cảm giác.

Diên Nhi thần sắc nghiêm túc vẫy lui bên người hạ nhân, không xác định mà hỏi thăm: "Ngươi là hồ yêu?"

Lam Quý Nhân che miệng nhẹ vừa cười vừa nói: "Nương Nương hảo nhãn lực, Tiểu lam đúng là Tam Vĩ hồ yêu. Tiểu lam nghe nói cái này Thiên Kinh Thành có một vị tu vị cực cao xà yêu, liền mộ danh đến đây. Lại thấy ngày gần đây Nương Nương là không chiếm được hoàng đế coi trọng mà buồn rầu, lúc này mới xung phong nhận việc đến nhà bái phỏng, đều muốn cho Nương Nương ra nghĩ kế."

Diên Nhi hồ nghi mà liếc mắt dưới tay hồ yêu không nói gì. Nàng không phải là không có bái kiến còn lại yêu quái, chẳng qua là đếm tới đếm lui cũng chỉ có mèo kia yêu Tây Càn cùng cái kia từng có gặp mặt một lần Hổ Yêu ca ca. Trước mắt nàng cái này chỉ hồ yêu căn bản không giống lúc trước cái kia hai cái yêu quái, mà là khắp nơi lộ ra một cổ mị sắc cùng khôn khéo. Kết quả là, một ngày này hai người bọn họ cũng chỉ là lẫn nhau hàn huyên vài câu, tại Tiểu lam biểu hiện ra có thể trợ giúp Diên Nhi lần nữa có được ân sủng thời điểm, Diên Nhi có một tia tâm động, nhưng đến cùng còn không có đáp ứng.

Mà đầu kia, quả nhiên nhập Chử Vân Thần lo lắng như vậy, trong hậu cung mơ hồ có người đồn đại là Hoàng Hậu ghen ghét hoàng đế cưới nhân vật mới mà lòng mang sát niệm, cái này mới đưa đến Tĩnh phi hoạn bị bệnh mà chết. Lời này Chử Vân Thần tự nhiên là không tin , mà rơi vào tay Hà Văn Uyên trong lỗ tai lúc, hắn cũng chỉ là cười cười thôi.

Kỳ thật Hà Văn Uyên cũng chỉ là đại khái tính ra ra Tĩnh phi qua đời thời gian, phàm là sẽ chết chi nhân, trên người tổng hội quanh quẩn một loại tử khí, có thể hấp dẫn Âm sai. Hà Văn Uyên cũng là bằng vào loại này tử khí mới tìm đúng thời gian đi độ hồn. Nếu không phải cái này Hắc Bạch vô thường bị hắn thả đại giả, trong lúc nhất thời dự bị quỷ sai loay hoay xoay quanh, chuyến này cũng không cần phải hắn để làm cái này dẫn độ người. Hắn còn nhớ rõ cái kia Tĩnh phi hồn phách ly khai thân thể một khắc này, nàng là cười , như là giải thoát rồi bình thường.

Mới đưa đi Tĩnh phi hồn phách liền cảm giác đến ngoài cửa có một cái tỳ nữ trốn ở một bên, Hà Văn Uyên vốn định động động tay xóa đối phương trí nhớ, vẻn vẹn là do dự một cái chớp mắt, cái kia tỳ nữ liền đã chạy không còn thấy tung ảnh. Hà Văn Uyên nghĩ đến đây sự tình có thể sẽ bị truyền thành bộ dáng gì nữa, cũng đáng được âm thầm thở dài, nhưng trong lòng có nho nhỏ chờ mong, hy vọng cái kia cao cao tại thượng người không nghi ngờ hắn.

Trên thực tế, Chử Vân Thần cũng hoàn toàn chính xác không có bởi vì lời đồn mà mở miệng hỏi thăm, như thường mà cùng Hà Văn Uyên cùng ăn ăn trưa, lại càng làm Hà Văn Uyên khó nén phiền muộn.

Mấy ngày nay tới giờ trong đêm, Hà Văn Uyên sớm thành thói quen tại trong bóng đêm có một người lặng lẽ đi vào tẩm cung của hắn cửa ra vào trạm thượng chút thời gian, mà hắn liền ở đằng kia người trầm ổn hữu lực tiếng tim đập trung chậm rãi thiếp đi. Chẳng qua là hôm nay, thẳng đến giờ Tý cũng không thể đủ nghe được người nọ tiếng tim đập, điều này làm cho Hà Văn Uyên trằn trọc nhưng chỉ có ngủ không được.

Rốt cục, hắn cảm giác đã đến một cái quen thuộc khí tức tại hướng Vĩnh Ninh Cung tới gần. Nhẫn nhịn một ngày Hà Văn Uyên vẫn là nhịn không được nguyên thần ra khỏi vỏ bay ra cửa điện, quả nhiên nhìn thấy Chử Vân Thần tại cửa đại điện đứng chắp tay.

Hắn dần dần trôi nổi đến gần người nọ bên người, không giống như là ban ngày như vậy lén người này, mà là quang minh chánh đại vây quanh người này dạo qua một vòng, cũng nhìn thấy hắn quấn quít lấy băng gạc tay trái. Ánh trăng làm cho…này người phủ thêm một tầng nhu hòa mà vừa thần bí quần áo, Hà Văn Uyên do dự rất lâu vẫn là nói ra miệng: "Cái chết của nàng cùng ta không quan hệ."

Biết rõ Chử Vân Thần bây giờ căn bản nghe không được, Hà Văn Uyên vẫn như cũ nói xuống dưới: "Tĩnh phi chết cùng ta không quan hệ." Một lần lại một lần đích kể rõ, cũng đem sự tình nguyên nhân gây ra trải qua nói cái rõ ràng, thế nhưng là Hà Văn Uyên vẫn là không hài lòng, hắn hư bưng lấy cái kia trương thần sắc đạm mạc mặt nhìn chằm chằm hồi lâu, ánh mắt cuối cùng đã rơi vào cặp kia môi mỏng thượng.

Một cái vô tri vô giác hôn khắc ở đối phương trên môi, liền ánh trăng, Hà Văn Uyên ôm lấy người trước mắt, để sát vào bên tai của hắn nói ra: "Chử Vân Thần, ta thích ngươi."

Chử Vân Thần như là có chỗ phát giác giật giật bả vai, vừa quay đầu, vừa vặn đối mặt Hà Văn Uyên mắt.

Nhưng là Hà Văn Uyên rất rõ ràng, Chử Vân Thần hôm nay mắt thường phàm thai là không thể đủ trông thấy nguyên thần của hắn . Hắn nhẹ nhàng xoa người nọ mắt, nở nụ cười.

Thế gian Chử Vân Thần là hắn , hắn cũng là cái này thế gian Chử Vân Thần vợ, nhưng là vẻn vẹn dừng ở này. Hắn suy nghĩ nhiều vuốt lên người này nhíu chặt lông mày, xóa đi người này dưới mắt bầm đen, nhưng là hắn không thể. Chử Vân Thần tuy nhiên bây giờ là cái hoàng đế, hắn thủy chung là Thiên Tôn chuyển thế, mất tiên thân Thiên Tôn phải lại đi một lần thành tiên lộ mới có thể nặng thành tiên đồ. Đây cũng là lúc trước Thái Bạch Kim Tinh yêu cầu hắn làm , chặt đứt Thiên Tôn thế gian trần duyên, tiễn đưa hắn đi đến tiên đồ. Nhưng hắn rốt cuộc là không bỏ được, không bỏ được người này người bên cạnh nguyên một đám rời đi, chỉ để lại hắn một người, hắn đều muốn cho hắn một cái hy vọng mới.

Đứa bé kia, hắn hy vọng có thể thay Chử Vân Thần bảo trụ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cái kia, Tiểu Thức cũng biết cái này chương có chút ngắn... Nhưng là vì tồn cái kia vạn chữ đổi mới, Tiểu Thức cũng là tận lực = = Tiểu Thức chương trước hứa hẹn đường tra tại một chương này cho... Có lẽ tính toán đường a, đều hôn vào không phải... ( lực lượng chưa đủ )

PS:

Cám ơn Tần hứa quy cùng Ru*:*Gu quăng địa lôi, cùng với khác ống cho ôm một cái, Tiểu Thức rất cao hứng ~~( du￣ 3￣) du sao sao đát ~~

Thông cáo:

Tiểu Thức thiên văn chương này vào khoảng bài này vào khoảng đinh dậu năm đầu tháng ba năm nhập V( khái khái, chính là tháng 4 ngày 1 ngày cá tháng tư, ngươi không nhìn lầm ), phía trước mấy ngày tạm dừng tồn cảo (giữ lại bản thảo), khai V cùng ngày sẽ rơi xuống vạn chữ đổi mới, Tiểu Thức ở chỗ này bán cái manh đánh cho lăn cầu ống đám bọn họ bao dưỡng ~~

Cái gì một cái lăn không đủ? Lại tới một người! Có thể bao dưỡng sao?

Còn chưa đủ? Lại tới một người! Vù vù... Hiện tại có thể bao dưỡng đi à nha?

Còn chưa đủ? Còn muốn đến? QAQ Tiểu Thức rất béo ... Lăn bất động... Bất quá Tiểu Thức không kén ăn, thực hảo nuôi dưỡng QAQ cầu bao dưỡng...

Đệ 41 chương ba hợp một

Trong hoàng cung người bình thường mệnh luôn hèn hạ chút ít, bất quá mấy tháng, sẽ không có người còn nhớ rõ vị kia lặng yên mất đi Tĩnh phi, mà là đem ánh mắt đặt ở Thấm phi trên người, nói đúng ra, là trên bụng của nàng. Thấm phi là chử thị bộ hạ cũ gia con gái, mặc dù không có trải qua chiến trường, cũng vẫn như cũ cảm giác mình có thể so sánh những người khác càng được hoàng đế sủng ái. Ỷ vào mình là cái này hậu cung một người duy nhất hoài mang bầu phi tử, cả ngày ngang ngược càn rỡ, cũng không biết cái này sau lưng ở bên trong có bao nhiêu người chờ xem nàng chê cười.

Nhắc tới Thấm phi, từ khi mang thai long chủng về sau thân thể liền so dĩ vãng nặng không ít. Ngay cả là khí diễm như trước, cũng chỉ có thể hoa rất nhiều thời gian nằm ở trên giường nghỉ ngơi.

Đảo mắt, thời gian này liền đã đến chín tháng, ngày mùa thu phong cách bên ngoài đại, thổi trúng ngoài cửa sổ lá cây sàn sạt vang. Hà Văn Uyên ngồi ở Vĩnh Ninh Cung trung ngẩn người, lúc trước hắn liền chỉ thị Tạ Tất An trở lại Địa Phủ đem cái kia « Sinh Tử Bộ » lật ra mấy lần, quả nhiên như hắn sở liệu, cái này Thấm phi mệnh sẽ không bởi vì đứa bé này như vậy chung kết. Mà hài tử sinh tử lại muốn xuất hiện ở sinh một khắc này mới có thể tại « Sinh Tử Bộ » thượng hiện ra danh tự đến. Tính tính toán toán ngày, chỉ sợ cũng chính là chỗ này mấy ngày.

Quả nhiên, ngày hôm đó trong đêm Thấm phi trong tẩm cung đèn đuốc sáng trưng, hầu như toàn bộ Thái y viện thái y đều tụ tập đến Thấm phi trước giường, còn có đỡ đẻ ma ma cũng đợi ở một bên. Trên giường nữ tử hô được tê tâm liệt phế cũng không thấy hài tử bóng dáng, ma ma đỡ đẻ gấp đến độ đầu đầy là đổ mồ hôi, nghĩ thầm đứa nhỏ này như lại ra không được, sợ là muốn buồn chết ở bên trong.

Đừng nhìn cái này Thấm phi ngày bình thường khí thế mười phần, hôm nay giằng co cá biệt thời cơ, đã sớm tình trạng kiệt sức, trong cổ họng thanh âm càng ngày càng nhỏ, một bên Nhạc Lão vừa nhìn tình huống không ổn, lập tức đút vài miếng miếng nhân sâm đến Thấm phi lưỡi ngọn nguồn.

"Nương Nương, Nương Nương, lại dùng dùng sức, cố gắng lên a!" Ma ma đỡ đẻ lo lắng la lên, chỉ sợ cái này Thấm phi cứ như vậy nhắm mắt thiếp đi. Nhạc Lão thấy thế liền biết hôm nay chỉ sợ là không thể bảo toàn một lớn một nhỏ rồi, đang muốn mở cửa đi về phía hoàng đế báo cáo, liền bị người từ bên ngoài đẩy cửa vào, Hoàng Hậu Hà Văn Uyên cứ như vậy đẩy ra cửa phòng sanh đi đến.

Một đám thái y thấy thế, khẩn trương tranh thủ thời gian tiến lên ngăn đón, chỉ sợ huyết quang dơ cái này Hoàng Hậu mắt. Nhạc Quân Tiển ngược lại là đã sớm dự liệu được bình thường, làm cho người ta dọn ra vị trí, cũng nhẹ giọng kể ra Thấm phi tình huống hiện tại.

Hà Văn Uyên đứng ở bên giường mà nhìn trên giường một số gần như ngất nữ tử, được phép ánh mắt của hắn quá mức nghiêm túc, một bên thái y cũng không dám tiến lên mời người ly khai, mà cái kia tư lịch đủ lão Nhạc Lão lại bị nhà mình cháu trai kéo đến một bên, muốn mở miệng cũng mở miệng không được.

"Các ngươi đều đi ra ngoài, bà đỡ lưu lại."

Nhạc Lão tất nhiên là không muốn, bất đắc dĩ bị cái này cháu của mình đẩy được chỉ có thể hướng ra phía ngoài đi, còn lại thái y chỉ sợ đến lúc đó bao nhiêu cái không cứu được đến sẽ dẫn lửa thiêu thân, cũng ước gì tranh thủ thời gian ly khai nơi đây.

Đối xử mọi người toàn bộ ly khai, Hà Văn Uyên thăm tay nắm chặt nữ tử cầm chặt ga giường tay, rất nhanh liền cảm giác đã đến trong bụng của nàng cái kia tiểu sinh mệnh yếu ớt cầu cứu. Hắn không để ý đến ma ma đỡ đẻ nghi hoặc cùng hoảng sợ ánh mắt, bình ổn tinh thần bưng lấy đầu của nàng hôn xuống.

Không đến một lát, Thấm phi mạnh mà mở mắt ra, như là mất nước con cá bình thường giương khẩu khó khăn hô hấp. Ma ma đỡ đẻ gặp Thấm phi lại có khí lực, ở đâu còn lo lắng nhiều như vậy, một bên khích lệ Thấm phi lại dùng một phần lực, một bên lấy tay tại nàng thượng bụng chỗ kìm.

Ngoài cửa Chử Vân Thần mới vừa tới đến Thấm phi trước cung điện chợt nghe nghe thấy Hoàng Hậu Hà Văn Uyên lúc trước xông vào phòng sinh, liền vội lấy cũng muốn xông vào. Đứng ở bên cạnh Nhạc Quân Tiển đang muốn tiến lên ngăn trở, liền nghe được trong phòng sinh truyền đến một thanh âm vang lên sáng khóc nỉ non âm thanh.

Hài tử, đến thế gian rồi.

Đẩy ra chặn đường Nhạc Quân Tiển, Chử Vân Thần bỏ qua bước chân đẩy cửa ra, vừa lừa gạt đến bình phong sau lưng đã nhìn thấy Hà Văn Uyên liền ma ma đỡ đẻ tay cho hài tử một cái chuồn chuồn lướt nước hôn. Hà Văn Uyên ôn nhu thần sắc thấy Chử Vân Thần đã xuất thần, đúng là có gan ảo giác, coi như đứa bé này là hắn Hoàng Hậu thay hắn sinh . Vừa rồi ngoài cửa sơ nghe được Hoàng Hậu tại phòng sinh khẩn trương cảm giác lập tức bị gió thu thổi tan.

"Ai nha, mau đóng cửa, Nương Nương hiện tại không thể trúng gió!" Ma ma đỡ đẻ mang theo khẩn trương thanh âm đem Chử Vân Thần kéo về thực tế, lúc này mới tiến lên nhìn về phía ma ma trong ngực hồng nhạt hài tử.

"Chúc mừng bệ hạ, là vị hoàng tử." Ma ma đỡ đẻ vui tươi hớn hở mà đem hài tử bày ra cho Chử Vân Thần xem.

Đứa nhỏ này cái đầu thật có chút lớn hơn, đẳng chà lau sạch sẽ về sau cũng có thể nhìn ra hắn trắng nõn mặt, chẳng qua là cả khuôn mặt nhăn ba ba, không khóc cũng không cười, nho nhỏ một cái liền học xong cau mày, phảng phất lúc ấy ở ngoài cửa nghe thấy vang dội khóc nỉ non âm thanh không phải hắn vọng lại. Yếu ớt như vậy tiểu sinh mệnh, Chử Vân Thần đúng là không biết phải như thế nào thượng thủ, xoắn xuýt hồi lâu cũng cứ như vậy nhìn xem ma ma trong ngực tiểu viên thịt, không có đi tiếp.

Hắn gặp Chử Vân Thần chẳng qua là đứng đấy không có thò tay, liền từ ma ma đỡ đẻ trong ngực tiếp nhận hài tử. Nhắc tới cũng kỳ quái, đứa nhỏ này tại ma ma trong ngực một mực cau mày rầm rì rầm rì , vừa đến Hà Văn Uyên trong ngực liền lộ ra sinh ra đến nay cái thứ nhất dáng tươi cười, còn khanh khách cười ra tiếng.

"Ngươi xem, hắn ở đây cười đấy."

Hà Văn Uyên cười đùa lấy hài tử, trên mặt cũng là khó được dáng tươi cười, thấy Chử Vân Thần lại một lần hoảng hồn. Chử Vân Thần mở ra hai tay, đều muốn vuốt ve thoáng một phát người này khuôn mặt tươi cười, lại đột nhiên phát hiện người này thân thể có chút run rẩy, nhìn kỹ lại, mà ngay cả sắc mặt cũng không được khá lắm, tuy nhiên cười lại lộ ra vô lực cùng tái nhợt.

Chử Vân Thần liền tranh thủ ma ma đỡ đẻ gọi tới ôm đi hài tử, đưa tay ôm lấy Hà Văn Uyên, đem người mang ra phòng sinh, mở cửa lúc còn thuận tay xách chạy trốn đứng ở ngoài cửa Nhạc Quân Tiển. Từ đầu đến cuối, Chử Vân Thần đều không có nhìn trúng trên giường nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh nữ tử liếc.

Ma ma đỡ đẻ nhìn ở trong mắt, cũng không dám nói thêm cái gì. Lúc này, giường thượng truyền đến nữ tử suy yếu mà kêu gọi: "Ma ma, bệ hạ tới sao? Hài tử là nam hay là nữ?"

Ma ma đỡ đẻ âm thầm thở dài một hơi, liền cười đem tiểu hoàng tử ôm đến Thấm phi trước mặt cho nàng xem, trong miệng còn không ngừng mà tán dương đứa nhỏ này lớn lên tuấn tú. Kỳ thật trong lòng người đều minh bạch, mới ra sinh hài tử đỏ rực nhăn ba ba, thật đúng nói không nên lời đẹp mắt hai chữ, chớ nói chi là có thể nhìn ra lớn lên giống người nào.

Đầu kia, Chử Vân Thần ôm Hà Văn Uyên ra phòng sinh, liền lừa gạt đến bên cạnh trong sảnh. Thấm phi sinh sản:sản xuất vốn là trong cung này đại sự, có không ít cung nữ thái giám tại đây trong tẩm cung đang chờ, cái này Hà Văn Uyên bị Chử Vân Thần ôm, vừa ra phòng sinh liền bị không ít ánh mắt xem vừa vặn, mắc cỡ hắn thầm nghĩ hướng dưới mặt đất chui. Chỉ tiếc, cái này liên tiếp độ quỷ khí cho thân thể của hắn mang đến phụ tải không nhỏ, vừa rồi nếu không phải bị Chử Vân Thần bế lên, hắn sợ là muốn trực tiếp co quắp ngồi dưới đất rồi. Có nhãn lực cung nữ thái giám gặp hoàng đế ôm Hoàng Hậu đi vào thiên sảnh, liền lập tức đưa đến một chút ghế nằm cung cấp Hoàng Hậu nằm xuống, lúc này cùng tại sau lưng Nhạc Quân Tiển mới lên trước giả vờ giả vịt địa vi kia bắt mạch.

Hai người tự nhiên lòng dạ biết rõ, cái này Hà Văn Uyên nhất thời suy yếu là quỷ khí phát ra quá nhiều dẫn đến , căn bản không phải cái gì bệnh nặng. Chẳng qua là cái này Nhạc Quân Tiển gặp Chử Vân Thần nhìn xem sắc mặt đạm mạc, ánh mắt lại một mực nhìn chăm chú tại Hà Văn Uyên trên người, liền nổi lên đùa tâm tư, nói: "Hoàng Hậu thân thể chẳng qua là quá mức hư nhược rồi, dĩ vãng làm bị thương căn cơ, hôm nay chẳng qua là chấn kinh phát tác mà thôi. Đãi vi thần khai một bộ đơn thuốc, phục dụng mấy ngày sẽ gặp chuyển biến tốt đẹp."

Hà Văn Uyên mắt lé nhìn bên người Nhạc Quân Tiển trợn mắt nói lời bịa đặt, cũng lười vạch trần liền hai mắt nhắm nghiền, hắn hiện tại thầm nghĩ nghỉ ngơi thật tốt thoáng một phát. Một mực chú ý đến hắn Chử Vân Thần thấy hắn đóng lại hai mắt liền ngăn lại Nhạc Quân Tiển lải nhải dặn dò, đối xử mọi người một viết xong đơn thuốc liền đem đuổi ra ngoài. Lấy tay hư copy lấy ngủ người mặt mày, Chử Vân Thần giật mình phát hiện mình có hồi lâu không có thể đủ như vậy nhìn trước mắt người này rồi. Ngày bình thường hai người tuy nhiên gặp nhau, cũng cực nhỏ có cơ hội như vậy, hắn không biết Hà Văn Uyên trong lòng có cái gì khảm gây khó dễ, một mực không muốn cùng hắn nhiều lời, hắn cũng không bỏ được như vậy bắt buộc người, liền một mực kéo cho tới bây giờ.

Làm người đắp lên một tầng chăn mỏng, che dấu góc chăn, lại dặn dò một gã cung nữ canh giữ ở Hà Văn Uyên bên cạnh, Chử Vân Thần lúc này mới ly khai thiên điện, Thấm phi chỗ đó còn cần hắn giải quyết tốt hậu quả.

Tên kia tuổi tác không lớn tiểu cung nữ được hoàng đế mệnh lệnh, đứng ở Hoàng Hậu hơi nghiêng trông coi. Toàn bộ trong sảnh chỉ chừa một cây nho nhỏ nến đỏ trên bàn, nàng liền liền hơi yếu ánh nến liếc trộm ghế nằm thượng cái kia bị người truyền đi vô cùng kì diệu Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương.

Thế nhân đều nói cái này Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương năm đó bằng vào trong tay Bàng Môn Tả Đạo tại Chử Gia đoạt thiên hạ thì lập được đại công, lúc này mới bị thái thượng hoàng chỉ cho hoàng đế làm vợ. Lại nghe nói cái này Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương ngày thường một bộ Khuynh Quốc Khuynh Thành chi tư, câu hoàng đế hồn, lúc này mới có thể dùng nam tử chi thân ngồi trên Hoàng Hậu vị.

Ngủ say khuôn mặt tại ôn hòa ánh nến trung nhu hòa ôn nhuận, thần sắc giãn ra như là giải quyết xong cái gì khó giải quyết sự tình bình thường. Tiểu cung nữ nhìn thấy nhìn thấy liền đã xuất thần, đúng là không có phát hiện hoàng đế đã lặng lẽ vào cửa. Phát hiện thời điểm, nàng cả kinh thiếu chút nữa hô lên thanh âm, vội vàng quỳ xuống thân.

Nàng cứ như vậy nhìn xem hoàng đế cẩn thận từng li từng tí làm cho người ta dựa vào tại trong lòng ngực của mình, một tay nâng lên Hoàng Hậu bối, một tay xuyên qua dưới gối, ngay tiếp theo che ở trên thân người chăn mỏng cùng một chỗ bế lên đi ra thiên sảnh. Tại trong lúc này, hoàng đế liền cái ánh mắt đều không có cho nàng, tiểu cung nữ trong nội tâm đã thở dài một hơi, trong nội tâm lại không khỏi có chút hâm mộ. Cũng không biết là hâm mộ Hoàng Hậu có thể được đến hoàng đế sủng ái, vẫn là hâm mộ hoàng đế có thể lấy Hoàng Hậu như vậy một người vợ.

Ngày thứ hai, cái này trong hậu cung chuyện phát sinh liền truyền đến tiền triều. Thấm phi sinh ra hoàng tử, hoàng đế ban thưởng đa dạng, cũng vì hoàng tử ban tên cho Chử Ngọc. Chẳng qua là, cùng ngày trong đêm, hoàng đế cũng không có tại Thấm phi trong điện dừng lại hồi lâu, mà là ôm ngủ say Hoàng Hậu về tới Vĩnh Ninh Cung. Càng có người đã được biết đến đêm qua Hoàng Hậu tự tiện xông vào phòng sinh một chuyện. Trong lúc nhất thời, tiền triều đôi hoàng đế cách làm xuất hiện rất nhiều suy đoán, cũng đúng Hoàng Hậu hành vi không có cùng ý tưởng. Có nói hoàng đế yêu thích Hoàng Hậu còn hơn Thấm phi, mặc dù yêu hoàng tử cũng không yêu mẹ hắn, cho nên tuy nhiên ban thưởng rất nhiều, cũng không có ở lâu một lát. Cũng có nói, Hoàng Hậu ghen tị, xem mình là nam tử không thể sinh dục liền vọng tưởng trong phòng sinh gian lận, cũng may hoàng tử bình an rơi xuống đất.

Đương nhiên, những lời này là chưa kịp truyền vào Hà Văn Uyên trong lỗ tai . Hắn lúc này còn nằm ở trong chăn ngủ đâu. Lồng ngực ấm áp cùng mềm mại ôm ấp hoài bão đều làm hắn không nỡ bỏ mở mắt ra, hắn thoải mái mà cọ xát, đang còn muốn cái này ôn nhu hương trung ngủ thêm một lát nhi. Nhưng là cái này mơ hồ sức lực thoáng qua một cái đi, hắn liền cảm giác thấy không đúng đã đến, vội vàng mở mắt ra. Cái này đập vào mắt cũng không phải là cái gì mềm mại gối đầu thoải mái đệm dựa, rõ ràng là một cái sống sờ sờ người! Chống lại Chử Vân Thần mang theo nụ cười mắt, Hà Văn Uyên ho nhẹ một tiếng, yên lặng thu hồi vẫn còn người ta trong quần áo tay.

"Hoàng Thượng, tảo triều đã đến giờ rồi."

Đúng lúc này, ngoài cửa truyền đến đại thái giám nguyên bảo lanh lảnh thanh âm cứu vớt Hà Văn Uyên xấu hổ, bên cạnh thân Chử Vân Thần thật sâu nhìn hắn một cái liền đứng dậy truyền nguyên bảo vào cửa vì hắn mặc triều phục. Thẳng đến Chử Vân Thần ly khai, Hà Văn Uyên đều còn không có tiêu hóa cái này Chử Vân Thần đêm qua là cùng hắn cùng nhau đi ngủ sự thật.

"Mau đưa Nguyệt lão cho ta tìm đến!"

Hà Văn Uyên hậu tri hậu giác mà bị phỏng đỏ mặt, tranh thủ thời gian đưa tới Tạ Tất An đi tìm Nguyệt lão. Mà Tạ Tất An cũng rõ ràng một bộ còn chưa ngủ tỉnh bộ dạng, mang một cái tóc đuôi gà, trong miệng còn không ngừng tại nhả rãnh. Hắn cùng với Phạm Vô Cứu bắt đầu nghỉ ngơi đến nay vẫn đứng ở thế gian, dần dà cũng thói quen nơi đây ban đêm ngủ thói quen. Còn nữa, vốn chỉ có hai năm ngày nghỉ bởi vì bọn họ đi theo Diêm Vương Hà Văn Uyên bên người mà bị thêm dài đến bảy năm, chính là vì Diêm Vương tại cần yếu nhân thời điểm có thể lập tức tìm được hai người bọn họ.

Tự nhiên, vì chuyện này, Hà Văn Uyên không hề lo lắng lại bị Bao đại nhân niệm một phen, cái gì phóng túng thuộc hạ lười biếng a, cái gì không có làm Diêm Vương bộ dạng a. Nghe đến mấy cái này, Hà Văn Uyên liền liếc mắt ngồi ở án trước bàn nhàn nhã uống trà phán quan, sau đó yên lặng dời đi ánh mắt.

Đồng dạng bị sáng sớm đào lên Nhạc Quân Tiển ngáp bị dẫn đi vào Vĩnh Ninh Cung. Đêm qua cái kia Thấm phi sinh con sự tình giày vò đến đã khuya, cái này hắn mới khó khăn lắm ngủ mấy canh giờ đã bị người xách ra ổ chăn, lúc này hoàn toàn là nửa hồn du trạng thái.

Hà Văn Uyên vừa thấy Nhạc Quân Tiển liền vung tay thiết cái kết giới, thực sự mở miệng hỏi: "Nguyệt lão, Chử Vân Thần hôm qua ở chỗ này của ta ngủ lại rồi."

"A, các ngươi rốt cục động phòng à nha?" Nhạc Quân Tiển chi cái đầu không sao cả nói.

"Không có..." Hà Văn Uyên nhẹ giọng nói một câu, nhưng là vừa nghĩ tới mình bị Nhạc Quân Tiển mang lệch, mặt liền có chút đen, nhìn thấy cái kia trương nửa khép suy nghĩ mặt liền chụp xuống dưới.

"Đông!"

Hà Văn Uyên ra tay không tính nặng, thay vào đó Nguyệt lão quá mức tùy ý hoàn toàn không có phòng bị, cứ như vậy cúi tại trên mặt bàn, thanh âm vang lên liền Hà Văn Uyên đều có chút kinh ngạc.

"... Diêm La vương, ngươi chờ đó cho ta." Chờ ta trở về tiên tịch thu hồi tiên pháp, xem ta như thế nào giày vò ngươi cái kia cây chỉ đỏ! Nhạc Quân Tiển nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà tại trong lòng nghĩ đến, đương nhiên cũng chỉ là ngẫm lại mà thôi.

"Khục." Hà Văn Uyên cũng ý thức được tự mình ra tay quá nặng rồi, ho nhẹ một tiếng che dấu bối rối của mình, "Ta chỉ là lo lắng tiếp tục như vậy nữa, ta đến lúc đó đi không được."

Nhạc Quân Tiển xoa bị dập đầu hồng cái trán nhìn sang Hà Văn Uyên, trong nội tâm phỉ báng nói, ngươi là Thần Tiên, Thiên Tôn hôm nay chỉ là phàm nhân thân thể, ngươi muốn đi, hắn ở đâu còn ngăn được, nói thẳng không nỡ bỏ thương thế của hắn tâm không được sao. Hắn trên miệng cũng không buông tha người, nói: "Muốn ta nói, ngươi biện pháp này tại Thiên Tôn trên người vô dụng, thời gian gì lâu rồi cảm tình liền phai nhạt, còn không như thử xem của ta biện pháp."

"Biện pháp gì?"

"Không chiếm được chính là tốt nhất, đã chiếm được liền sẽ không quý trọng." Nhạc Quân Tiển thần thần bí bí mà tiến đến Hà Văn Uyên bên tai nói như vậy nói, cười đến như chỉ mèo thích trộm đồ tanh.

"..."

Đưa đến Nhạc Quân Tiển, Hà Văn Uyên vẫn ngồi ở trước bàn ngẩn người, hắn xem như nghe rõ tháng này cách ngôn trung ý tứ. Tuy nhiên về sau Nguyệt lão cũng lải nhải dài dòng lắm điều giải thích một đại thông, còn cầm ra bản thân Nguyệt lão thân phận tỏ vẻ kế này nhất định có ích. Khi đó Hà Văn Uyên đã nghĩ nói, ngươi cùng cái kia Tây Càn sự tình cũng còn không có hiểu rõ đâu rồi, thật không biết dựa vào không đáng tin cậy.

Chử Vân Thần hạ hướng tiến Vĩnh Ninh Cung liền trông thấy như vậy một bức phong cảnh, một vị cách ăn mặc giản lược nam tử nghiêng dựa vào phía trước cửa sổ thất thần mà nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ, như là xuất hiện ở thần, hoặc như là tại trông mong cùng đợi ai. Chử Vân Thần ngăn lại nguyên bảo thông báo thanh âm, mà là mình đi vào, thẳng đến đi đến Hà Văn Uyên trước mắt, người nọ mới đưa ánh mắt để tại trên người của mình, sau đó như là bị kinh hãi bình thường co quắp đứng lên. Chử Vân Thần không khỏi có chút hoảng hốt, tự từ mấy năm trước hai người tan rã trong không vui về sau, như thế sinh động Hà Văn Uyên chưa bao giờ xuất hiện qua. Hắn đã từng hối hận quá lúc vì sao không có đình chỉ trong nội tâm tức giận.

Trong khoảng thời gian này, bọn hắn ngày ngày ngồi cùng bàn dùng bữa, lại nửa phần tìm không trở về năm đó tự tại, không khỏi làm hắn đau lòng. Hôm nay cái này Hà Văn Uyên như là rốt cục cam lòng (cho) theo bức hoạ cuộn tròn trung đi tới Tiên Tử, mọi cử động như thế tươi sống, giống như năm đó theo bão cát đi vào bên cạnh hắn lúc giống nhau.

"Đã hạ hướng rồi hả?"

"Ừ."

"..."

Hà Văn Uyên chưa bao giờ như thế khẩn trương qua, chẳng qua là vừa nghĩ tới lúc trước Nguyệt lão theo như lời , trong lòng cũng là áp không dưới cái này một phần không có tồn tại hưng phấn cùng vui sướng.

"Ngươi như vậy lại giày vò cái mười năm cũng chưa chắc có thể qua đi mất trong lòng của hắn tình, còn không bằng đem cái này còn lại cái này 4 - 5 năm hảo hảo qua, tròn Chử Vân Thần ý muốn, sau này cũng sẽ không đối với cái này canh cánh trong lòng rồi."

Hà Văn Uyên tìm ngàn vạn loại thuyết pháp đi phản bác chính mình, vẫn như cũ kìm nén không được tung tăng như chim sẻ tâm, lòng hắn muốn, như vậy cũng tốt, có lẽ đạt được qua hắn ở đây sau này cũng sẽ không đôi đoạn này tình nhớ mãi không quên. Một khi đem sự tình muốn lái, hắn liền không cách nào nữa như ngày xưa như vậy tỉnh táo đối mặt Chử Vân Thần. Người nọ nhất cử nhất động trong mắt hắn đều trở nên cực kỳ mị lực, làm hắn khẩn trương vạn phần. Chỉ là ngồi ở trước bàn dùng đến đồ ăn sáng, hắn cũng nhịn không được nữa đi lấy mắt lén lấy người nọ khóe miệng cùng dài nhọn ngón tay, thế cho nên đối phương đem bánh ngọt đưa tới trước mặt mình, hắn đều không có kịp phản ứng.

"Vì sao không ăn?"

"A... Ta."

Hà Văn Uyên lúc này mới nhìn về phía Chử Vân Thần con mắt, một đôi thượng cặp kia ôn nhu có thể véo nước chảy đến đôi mắt, hắn cảm thấy được mặt của mình rất không hăng hái tranh giành mà lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ đỏ lên, tim đập được dị thường vui sướng, coi như nghĩ ra được nhảy đáp một phen.

Cái này cùng ngày xưa độc nhất vô nhị dừng lại đồ ăn sáng, hai người đúng là dùng hồi lâu. Đứng ở một bên nguyên bảo đem hai người ảnh hưởng lẫn nhau, tác động qua lại nhìn ở trong mắt, cười trong lòng. Hắn với tư cách đại thái giám, tự nhiên là một mực đi theo bệ hạ tả hữu. Những năm này bệ hạ là Hoàng Hậu làm những chuyện như vậy, sở thừa nhận cô độc cùng nhẫn nại, hắn đều minh bạch. Nguyên bảo là Chử Vân Thần làm Bình vương về sau mới đến bên cạnh hắn hầu hạ , đối với hai người quen biết hiểu nhau cũng không biết, nhưng là từ khi hai người bị tiên đế tứ hôn về sau, hắn cũng có thể phát hiện hai người tựa hồ là tại vì một việc bực bội, cái này một âu chính là hơn ba năm, quả thực lại để cho hắn cái này ở ngoài đứng xem nhìn xem sốt ruột. Hôm nay Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương trước nới lỏng khẩu, nhìn xem bệ hạ coi như là thủ được vân khai, nguyên bảo trong nội tâm tự nhiên nhạc a, cũng sẽ không ngây ngốc lên tiếng nhắc nhở thời cơ sớm đã đã qua hơn nửa.

Đãi Chử Vân Thần ly khai Vĩnh Ninh Cung, Hà Văn Uyên cũng còn không có theo người nọ trong lời nói hồi phục tinh thần.

"Trong đêm, chớ ngủ trước."

Như thế ám chỉ tính mà nói lại nhắm trúng hắn một hồi mặt đỏ tim đập, suốt một ngày cũng không biết là như thế nào đi qua . Được phép quá mức quen thuộc khí tức của hắn, màn đêm buông xuống thời điểm, Chử Vân Thần đặt chân một bước Vĩnh Ninh Cung liền bị Hà Văn Uyên cảm giác đã đến. Hắn vội vàng đứng người lên muốn phải làm những gì, lại cũng không biết nên làm những gì, dạo qua một vòng cũng không nghĩ tới, ngược lại là đem mình gấp đến độ ra một đầu đổ mồ hôi.

Chử Vân Thần một mở cửa liền nhìn thấy Hà Văn Uyên ngồi ở trước bàn uống trà, chẳng qua là cặp kia như thế nào cũng che không được màu đỏ bừng lỗ tai lại bán rẻ người nọ tâm tình khẩn trương. Chử Vân Thần đè xuống khóe miệng vui vẻ, đột nhiên đều muốn trêu cợt người này một phen.

"Như thế nào còn chưa ngủ?"

"Ừ, muốn ngủ."

Nói xong, Hà Văn Uyên liền bò lên giường. Hắn hôm nay làm cả ngày tư tưởng công tác, hồi tưởng lại đã từng chính mình tu tiên lúc, chung quanh không ít Sư Huynh Đệ chọn kết bạn song tu, tựa hồ cũng là sẽ cùng giường chung gối cùng một chỗ nghỉ ngơi. Con đường tu tiên kham khổ khó nhịn, cho nên nữ tu cực nhỏ, không ít sư huynh đệ lựa chọn song tu đạo lữ đều là nam tính. Từng đã là hắn cũng rất là hoang mang, hai gã nam tử song tu rốt cuộc muốn như thế nào đạt tới hiệu quả. Hắn còn nhớ rõ, lúc đương thời một người sư huynh như vậy nói cho hắn biết: "Ngươi sau này tìm một đạo lữ song tu sẽ gặp biết được huyền bí trong đó rồi."

Đáng tiếc chính là, thẳng đến hắn phi thăng thành tiên, hắn cũng không có tìm bất luận cái gì một vị song tu đạo lữ. Bất quá, hắn nhưng là mơ hồ minh bạch, nam tử này song tu cùng nam nữ song tu kỳ thật khác biệt không lớn, đều là cùng cái kia thế gian vợ chồng không kém là bao nhiêu.

Hà Văn Uyên nằm ở trên giường một cử động nhỏ cũng không dám, cảm giác được bên người trên giường lại thêm một cái độ ấm, cả người càng là khẩn trương, thần kinh đều căng thẳng lên. Hắn có thể tin tưởng, nếu là hiện tại có người dọa hắn nhảy dựng, hắn hoàn toàn khả năng thất thủ lật ra chỗ này tẩm cung.

Thế nhưng là hắn đợi trái đợi phải, thẳng đến người bên cạnh yêu cầu tắt đèn rồi, hô hấp cũng vững vàng cũng không đợi đến động tĩnh. Hà Văn Uyên lúc này mới thoáng trầm tĩnh lại, lại không thể xem nhẹ trong lòng mình nhàn nhạt thất lạc. Đang muốn nghiêng người thiếp đi, trước một khắc còn đeo chính mình "Ngủ say" người, giờ khắc này đã trở mình áp tại trên người mình, trong bóng đêm, cặp mắt kia lóe Tinh Quang, cực kỳ giống chân trời tinh thần.

"Ngươi..."

"Như thế nào, Hoàng Hậu cho rằng hôm nay còn có thể là đang đắp chăn bông thuần túy ngủ sao?"

"..."

Chử Vân Thần rất ưa thích Hà Văn Uyên con mắt, sáng ngời thanh tịnh, làm cho người ta cảm thấy trong mắt hắn thế giới nhất định thanh tịnh sáng ngời. Nhưng lúc này, hắn lại hy vọng đôi mắt này ở bên trong có thể nhiễm lên chút ít khác phong quang. Như vậy nghĩ đến, hắn cũng không có nhàn rỗi, thò tay nhu hòa mà xoa hắn lông mày, nhắm trúng người nọ khẩn trương nhắm hai mắt lại. Ngày bình thường như vậy một cái khí định thần nhàn bộ dáng, đến nơi này sự tình thượng rõ ràng khẩn trương như một đại cô nương, như thế lệnh Chử Vân Thần cười cong khóe miệng.

Hà Văn Uyên đóng chặt lại hai mắt, trái tim bịch bịch mà nhảy, trong lúc đó miệng thượng truyền đến mềm mại ôn hòa đụng vào, ấm áp đầu lưỡi khi hắn không biết làm sao thời điểm xông vào, cả kinh hắn lại mở hai mắt ra, đều muốn tránh đi, chẳng qua là cái này Chử Vân Thần nơi nào sẽ lại để cho hắn thực hiện được, hai tay giam cấm Hà Văn Uyên mặt, làm hắn không chỗ có thể trốn. Trong miệng tổng có một cái chán ghét đồ vật bắt buộc lấy hắn cũng theo nó nhảy múa, Hà Văn Uyên đem tất cả lực chú ý đều để ở đó ở bên trong, trong lúc nhất thời đã quên suy nghĩ, đã quên hô hấp. Đẳng Chử Vân Thần buông ra dưới thân người, liền phát hiện cái này người đã nghẹn đỏ mặt, cười khẽ một tiếng.

Liền hơi yếu ánh nến, Chử Vân Thần cũng nhìn thấy dưới thân người trong đôi mắt dĩ nhiên nhiễm lên hơi nước, chạm đến ở dưới đôi má cũng đang dần dần ấm lên. Ánh mắt của hắn càng là thâm trầm chút ít, ngoài miệng càng là ra sức, tay kia đã ở đối phương không có lưu ý lúc với vào trong quần áo hướng phía dưới tìm kiếm.

Không bao lâu, hai người khí tức đều có chút hỗn loạn, không khí chung quanh cũng nóng rực hơn mấy phân.

Hà Văn Uyên cả người chóng mặt chóng mặt , liền là trước kia cái kia mấy lần hôn môi cũng không có như lần này như vậy làm hắn mất phương hướng. Có thể điều này hiển nhiên còn chưa kết thúc, khi hắn cảm giác được Chử Vân Thần động tác trên tay lúc, quả nhiên là vừa thẹn lại (túng) quẫn, đều muốn ngăn lại lại phát hiện mình tay bông vải mềm vô lực, bay bổng khoác lên người nọ trên tay, giống như là thúc giục người nọ tựa như.

Cũng không biết cái này Chử Vân Thần là từ đâu học được, không đến sau nửa ngày liền khiến cho Hà Văn Uyên hô hấp càng ngày càng dồn dập, trong cơ thể cảm giác khác thường một lớp đón lấy một lớp đánh thẳng vào thần kinh của hắn, dẫn tới hắn thất thần, không bao lâu liền nói rõ tại Chử Vân Thần trong tay.

"..."

Chúng tiên thần minh ở trên! Hắn Diêm La vương nguyên dương cứ như vậy nói rõ tại Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế trong tay! Hơn nữa nhìn người vẻ mặt trêu tức bộ dạng, rõ ràng là đang nói hắn đây cũng quá nhanh!

Hà Văn Uyên bụm mặt, căn bản không dám nhìn Chử Vân Thần trong tay đồ vật, nghiêng đi thân thầm nghĩ hướng trong chăn chui. Có thể Chử Vân Thần làm sao sẽ lại để cho hắn thực hiện được, một tay ôm eo của hắn đem người giam cầm tại khuỷu tay của mình ở bên trong, thuần thục đem người gẩy cái sạch sẽ.

Hà Văn Uyên trên người một mảnh trơn bóng, đã từng bị thương cũng không có tại cổ thân thể này thượng lưu lại vết thương, điểm này ngược lại là lệnh Chử Vân Thần trấn an không ít. Lờ mờ ánh nến ở bên trong, người nọ lộ ra non hồng da thịt lờ mờ , xem không rõ, chẳng qua là cặp kia sương mù mịt mờ con mắt ngược lại là một mực nhìn chăm chú lên hắn, làm hắn tâm viên ý mã (*chỗ này ngon muốn xơi chỗ khác), hận không thể trực tiếp hóa thân mãnh thú.

Chỉ tiếc, hắn vẫn không nỡ bỏ bị thương người này.

Hà Văn Uyên thân thể dừng lại không ngừng run rẩy, có lẽ là sợ hãi, có lẽ là khẩn trương. Nghĩ đến cũng đúng, muốn cho một người nam tử con mái nằm ở tên còn lại dưới thân, nhiều ít vẫn sẽ có chút ít không liệu . Chử Vân Thần cúi đầu kỹ càng hôn nhẹ người nọ mỗi một tấc da thịt, dáng vóc tiều tụy, mang theo vuốt ve. Đã có hắn trấn an, cởi ra không bao lâu nhiệt độ lại được đưa lên, lúc này đây trực tiếp không có đã qua đỉnh đầu. Tay của hắn tại Hà Văn Uyên còn chưa cảm thấy thời điểm đã hướng phía sau hắn xuất phát.

Hà Văn Uyên bị động tác của hắn lại càng hoảng sợ, cả người đều bắn thoáng một phát, sau đó rõ ràng lén lút ôm hắn, làm cho động tác của hắn càng tự do chút ít. Chử Vân Thần thấy hắn động tác như thế, khí tức vừa thô nặng thêm vài phần, nhưng trên tay như trước ôn nhu.

Đương hai người đồng thời phát ra một tiếng than thở, Chử Vân Thần mắt nhìn xuống dưới thân người sương mù:che chắn mắt, nhẹ nhẹ hôn lên. Hà Văn Uyên có chút thở phì phò, còn không có hồi phục tinh thần cũng cảm giác được mí mắt thượng nhu hòa đụng vào, cùng đến từ bên tai một câu kia "I love you." Hắn ôm trên người người nọ, cũng trong lòng mình nhẹ nói nói: "Em cũng yêu anh."

Một đêm này, là bọn hắn đêm động phòng hoa chúc, một đêm này, hắn Hà Văn Uyên triệt để đem chính mình giao cho Chử Vân Thần. Mờ nhạt ánh nến ở bên trong, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy cái kia màn trung hai người vén thân ảnh cùng khi thì truyền ra thân, ngâm. Ngoài điện gió thu đìu hiu, trong điện xuân quang vô hạn.

Tối nay nhất định là cái không ngủ chi dạ.

Tại phía xa hoàng cung bên ngoài thọ trong vương phủ, thư phòng đèn cũng sáng trắng đêm.

Thọ Vương Chử Dương nắm tay ở bên trong hắn tiêu phí mấy năm tìm đến đủ loại, ánh mắt đen tối, giao ác hai tay đã tuôn ra gân xanh, Chử Dương nhưng vẫn là không hề có cảm giác. Liền ở ngoài cửa người hầu buồn ngủ thời điểm, trong thư phòng đột nhiên truyền đến cực lớn tiếng vang, kích mà ngủ gà ngủ gật người hầu quăng xuống đất, bao quanh chính mình truyện dở thoáng cái chạy cái sạch sẽ. Người hầu khẩn trương hề hề mà gõ cửa phòng, lên tiếng dò hỏi: "Vương gia, xin hỏi xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Trong thư phòng, thật lâu mới truyền đến một tiếng đè nén thanh âm tức giận: "Lui ra."

Người hầu không nghi ngờ gì, tranh thủ thời gian hành lễ ly khai, chỉ sợ cái này trong phòng người giận chó đánh mèo tại trên người của hắn.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, vào triều sớm đám quan chức rõ ràng có thể cảm nhận được hoàng đế hôm nay tâm tình rất tốt, tuy nhiên như trước như ngày xưa như vậy sắc mặt trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng, nhưng là cái kia khóe mắt sung sướng là giấu không được .

Thoáng một phát hướng, đám quan chức nhao nhao bắt đầu nghe ngóng khởi cái này hôm qua trong hoàng cung lại xảy ra chuyện gì đáng giá hoàng đế cao hứng sự tình, vẫn là nói, hoàng đế này phản xạ cung thật dài, cho đến hôm nay mới là được cái hoàng tử mà cao hứng à. Sự tình hiển nhiên không phải như thế, nhiều lần nghe ngóng phía dưới, đám đại thần mới biết được hoàng đế này đêm qua là ngủ lại Vĩnh Ninh Cung rồi. Chắc là đêm qua, cái này Đế hậu rốt cục mở ra giữa hai người cuối cùng một tầng cái khăn che mặt, lúc này mới khiến cho hoàng đế nhạc a thành cái dạng này.

Có mấy cái nhìn không tốt Hoàng Hậu Hà Văn Uyên lão thần lắc đầu, may mắn cái này Hoàng Hậu là người nam tử không thể sinh dục, bằng không thì không chừng muốn trở thành một Họa Quốc Ương Dân yêu sau. Thế nhưng là, những thứ này lão thần thì ra là cầm lấy Hà Văn Uyên là người nam tử mới không thích cái này Hoàng Hậu, nếu như Hà Văn Uyên thật sự là nữ tử, có lẽ bọn hắn cũng sẽ không đôi cái này Hoàng Hậu như vậy phản cảm rồi.

Đồng dạng thần sắc thoả mãn còn có Hà Văn Uyên, hôm nay sáng sớm, Chử Vân Thần lại lôi kéo hắn vuốt ve an ủi chỉ chốc lát, tốt xấu còn nhớ rõ muốn đi tảo triều, bằng không thì, cái này Hà Văn Uyên cũng không biết cũng bị những cái này đại thần mắng thành bộ dáng gì nữa. Cái này dùng cái đồ ăn sáng, tuy là không nói gì, cái này nhất cử nhất động bên trong đều là chán lệch ra nhanh, một bên nguyên bảo ngược lại là mừng rỡ nhìn thấy Đế hậu quan hệ vui vẻ, chẳng qua là cái kia bên kia Tạ Tất An lại nhịn không được, dắt lấy Phạm Vô Cứu liền rón ra rón rén chạy.

Lúc này, ngoài cửa một cái nho nhỏ thân ảnh lảo đảo mà chạy vào, đều muốn tiến đụng vào Hà Văn Uyên trong ngực muốn ôm một cái. May mắn có Chử Vân Thần ngăn đón, mới không có lại mệt mỏi lấy Hà Văn Uyên.

Tiểu Lãng Nghệ hiển nhiên càng ưa thích cái kia thường xuyên ôm hắn Hà Văn Uyên, đưa tay yêu cầu thay người, cả khuôn mặt đáng thương , hốc mắt đều ẩm ướt, nhưng không có thút thít nỉ non.

Chử Vân Thần nhìn xem cái này chính mình trên danh nghĩa con lớn nhất, đại ca Chử Lăng Thiên nhi tử, thần tình trên mặt có chút phức tạp. Chử Lãng Nghệ hiện tại bất quá ba tuổi hơn niên kỷ, giờ mới bắt đầu lục lọi cái thế giới này, nếu như có thể, hắn thật sự hy vọng đứa bé này có thể vĩnh viễn sống ở vô ưu vô lự bên trong, nhưng là hắn nhất định sẽ bị thương, ngoài chăn giới rảnh rỗi nói toái lời nói, bị chân tướng sự tình gây thương tích.

Hà Văn Uyên gặp Chử Vân Thần ôm hài tử mặt mày ủ rũ, liền thò tay chống đỡ mi tâm của hắn, đều muốn văn vê khai cái kia chỗ nếp uốn: "Lãng Nghệ giao cho ta, ngươi yên tâm."

Những lời này, Chử Vân Thần cũng từng đã nghe qua, bất quá không phải từ Hà Văn Uyên trong miệng nói ra được, mà khi năm thái tử phi chử Phương thị qua đời lúc đôi Chử Vân Thần nói. Hắn còn nhớ rõ cái kia cái dịu dàng kiên cường đại tẩu tại trước khi chết nắm tay của hắn đối với hắn nói: "Lãng Nghệ giao cho ngươi, ta yên tâm."

Sau đó, nàng liền nhắm mắt lại, theo đại ca bước chân đã đi ra nhân thế.

Đừng nhìn đứa nhỏ này bất quá ba tuổi nhiều, tính tình đi lên, khí lực cũng là không nhỏ, xem đứa nhỏ này cố chấp, Chử Vân Thần liền vẫn là đem hài tử nhu hòa mà bỏ vào Hà Văn Uyên trong ngực. Thấy hắn đùa hài tử bộ dáng, Chử Vân Thần một bên nhìn xem cũng là thư thái.

Lúc này, ngoài cửa thái giám báo lại: "Bệ hạ, Thấm phi Nương Nương sai người báo lại, nói là Nhị hoàng tử không muốn bú sữa mẹ, vú em cũng không có cách nào, mời bệ hạ đi qua nhìn một cái."

Chử Vân Thần nhíu nhíu mày, đứng dậy liền muốn đi nhìn trúng liếc, dù sao là của mình cái thứ nhất hài tử, bên cạnh Hà Văn Uyên tại lúc này lên tiếng nói: "Bệ hạ, không bằng lại để cho nô tì cũng cùng đi xem xem đi."

Chử Vân Thần phủi Hà Văn Uyên liếc, gật đầu.

Hà Văn Uyên chưa bao giờ so đo giữa hai người xưng hô, nếu không phải ở trước mặt người ngoài, hắn sợ chắc là sẽ không gọi hắn "Bệ hạ" mà xưng hô chính mình là "Nô tì" . Bất quá lệnh Chử Vân Thần kỳ quái là, hắn đúng là không có chút nào ghen ghét, còn đưa ra nhìn hài tử.

Bất quá nghĩ lại, Hà Văn Uyên là nam tử, cùng nữ tử tranh giành tình nhân không khỏi quá mức hạ giá.

Hai người kết bạn đi vào Thấm phi điện, còn không liền nghe được hài tử tê tâm liệt phế tiếng la khóc. Đi vào cửa vừa nhìn, cái này vú em, lão ma ma đều trong phòng đâu rồi, nhưng chỉ có dỗ dành không được đứa bé này. Nằm ở trên giường Thấm phi bị hài tử làm cho có chút thần kinh suy nhược, cả người vô tình , đôi má lộ ra tái nhợt, nhìn thấy hoàng đế đến xem nàng, lúc này mới chi đứng người dậy đến miễn cưỡng muốn mời cái an, lại bị Chử Vân Thần ngăn lại.

Đi theo Chử Vân Thần sau lưng Hà Văn Uyên đi đến vú em trước mặt đem hài tử ôm lấy dụ dỗ, trong nội tâm lại đang kỳ quái. Ngày trước hắn rõ ràng đã cẩn thận khống chế quỷ khí đo, không có đạo lý nhanh như vậy liền mất tác dụng, đứa nhỏ này như thế nào hôm nay sao còn có thể khóc đến thảm như vậy.

Nói cũng kỳ quái, đứa nhỏ này bị Hà Văn Uyên như vậy ôm dụ dỗ, cũng thật đúng dần dần không làm khó rồi, liền Hà Văn Uyên tay đã nghĩ đồng ý hấp một phen, bộ dáng nghe lời cực kỳ, đâu còn có phương pháp mới khóc lớn đại náo tư thế.

Chử Vân Thần gặp được trêu ghẹo nói: "Hoàng Hậu đối phó hài tử thật là có chút bổn sự."

Hà Văn Uyên cười cười không nói chuyện, hắn còn không có hiểu rõ cái này Nhị hoàng tử hôm nay tại sao lại náo cái này vừa ra đâu. Đem an tĩnh lại hài tử giao cho vú em trong tay, Hà Văn Uyên liền đứng dậy phải ly khai. Cái này tần phi cung điện bình thường là không cho phép trừ hoàng đế ngoại trừ nam tử tiến vào , hắn tuy nhiên thân là Hoàng Hậu cũng là tận lực tránh cho thì tốt hơn. Chẳng qua là, mà ngay cả Chử Vân Thần cũng nhanh như vậy ly khai ngược lại là không có ở hắn lường trước ở trong, hắn cho rằng người này sẽ lưu lại an ủi nữ tử kia vài câu, lại bị người nọ dùng công vụ bề bộn là do cho chận trở về.

Tại hai người sau khi rời khỏi, trong điện nữ tử đâu còn có lúc trước nhu nhược vô lực bộ dạng, ngồi dậy hận đến nghiến răng ngứa, một phòng ma ma cung nữ cũng không dám đơn giản lên tiếng. Các nàng có thể đoán được, nếu là cái này Thấm phi thân thể điều kiện cho phép, chỉ sợ cũng muốn vung dừng lại giội . Chỉ tiếc, ngày hôm trước mới sinh ra hài tử Thấm phi thật sự là không có có dư thừa khí lực sinh khí, tỉnh không bao lâu liền khí đã no đầy đủ bụng buồn ngủ thân.

Đầu kia, biết được Hoàng Hậu cùng hoàng đế đêm qua cùng ngủ, Diên Nhi sai tay đổ trên bàn chén trà, vẻ mặt kinh ngạc nhìn về phía báo cáo tin tức cung nữ: "Ngươi nói cái gì? Bệ hạ hắn..."

"Nương Nương, cẩn thận bị phỏng!"

Đứng ở một bên tỳ nữ lo lắng ở một bên che chở, chỉ sợ nóng hổi nước trà làm bị thương Diên Nhi.

Không đợi Diên Nhi hồi phục tinh thần, ngoài cửa lại truyền lời nói Lam Quý Nhân cầu kiến. Diên Nhi sửng sốt hồi lâu mới hiểu được cái này Lam Quý Nhân là cái đó nhân vật, sắc mặt lúc này khó nhìn lên. Lúc trước cái kia một lần cũng không thoải mái nói chuyện về sau, nàng cho rằng cái con kia hồ yêu sẽ không lại đến tìm nàng, không nghĩ tới đêm qua sự tình vừa ra, hôm nay người này liền tới đến thăm bái phóng.

"Mời nàng tiến đến."

Diên Nhi trầm mặt nhìn xem mấy tháng trước bái kiến gương mặt đó, đã gặp nàng trên mặt mang mỉm cười trong nội tâm chính là một hồi phiền muộn. Vẫy lui bên người cung nữ, nàng lấy lại bình tĩnh, hỏi: "Lam Quý Nhân hôm nay như thế nào có rảnh đến chỗ của ta."

Chỉ thấy cái kia Lam Quý Nhân cười khẽ một tiếng, nói: "Gọi ta Tiểu lam a, chúng ta đều là yêu, cũng không cần chú ý cái này thế gian tục lễ. Tiểu lam lần này tới, chính là muốn hỏi một chút Diên Nhi cô nương, đối với ta trước đó lần thứ nhất đề nghị, suy tính như thế nào?"

Nhớ tới cái kia hồ yêu lần trước đưa ra đề nghị, Diên Nhi tâm tư trầm xuống, nhìn về phía Tiểu lam ánh mắt đều lạnh hai phần. Nàng thừa nhận chính mình đích thật là rất hy vọng Chử Vân Thần tiên khí vì nàng tất cả, càng là không rõ rõ ràng nàng có thể lợi dụng cái kia tiên khí tu tiên, Hà Văn Uyên lại hết lần này tới lần khác không cho đạo lý. Hôm nay tưởng tượng, giờ mới hiểu được tới đây, cái này Hà Văn Uyên rõ ràng là ý định chính mình bá chiếm, không để cho nàng tu luyện. Còn nói muốn đem nàng đưa đến Yêu giới đi, không phải là muốn đem nàng đuổi được rất xa, không thể lại đến cường Chử Vân Thần tiên khí nha.

Cái kia lúc ấy vì cái gì nói muốn nàng một tấc cũng không rời đi theo Chử Vân Thần bên người, vì cái gì tại lần thứ nhất phát hiện nàng hấp thu tiên khí thời điểm không có ngăn cản. Đến bây giờ rõ ràng đến đoạt tiên khí, còn nói muốn đem hắn đương làm ca ca, đây là một cái ca ca chuyện nên làm sao?

Diên Nhi càng nghĩ càng giận, càng nghĩ càng ủy khuất, trong nội tâm không ngừng nghĩ đến: tiên nhân, đừng trách ta, trước tiên là ngươi đã đoạt đồ đạc của ta, ta chỉ là muốn muốn cầm về.

Liếc mắt cười đến vũ mị hồ yêu, Diên Nhi cắn cắn miệng môi dưới, hạ quyết tâm, nói: "Đi, ta đáp ứng ngươi."

Tiểu lam sẽ chờ lấy những lời này của nàng nói ra miệng, hôm nay nghe được, trên mặt dáng tươi cười càng là xinh đẹp: "Hảo, Tiểu lam nhất định giúp trợ Diên Nhi cô nương đạt được ngươi muốn đồ vật."

Đem người cất bước, Diên Nhi trạm ở trong viện nhìn xem thương lam thiên nhãn thần tối nghĩa khó hiểu, nếu là một câu nói dối liền có thể đổi lấy nàng sở muốn đồ vật, nàng tự nhiên cam tâm tình nguyện khai cái này khẩu. Chẳng qua là một cái nói láo thôi rồi, nàng cũng không phải là cũng không nói gì qua dối.

Chẳng qua là, lúc này thời điểm Diên Nhi còn không biết, một cái nói dối một khi nói ra miệng, vậy liền muốn ngàn vạn cái nói dối đi che dấu. Đến cuối cùng, mất đi tất cả mới giật mình phát hiện, từng đã là cái kia nói dối không chỉ có chẳng qua là một câu đơn giản như vậy.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: nha... Một chương này viết rất Tiểu Thức... Mở ra tân thế giới đại môn = =

Hồng phác phác đôi má nói cho ngươi biết, đây là Tiểu Thức lớn nhất thành ý! ! ! Nhiều hơn nữa... Ai nha, hảo ngượng ngùng...

Hôm nay ngày cá tháng tư, không biết các vị ống đám bọn họ có thích hay không Tiểu Thức đưa lên ngày cá tháng tư lễ vật? Yên tâm! Đây tuyệt đối là chính văn! Yên tâm đây tuyệt đối là nói thật!

Về phần cái kia Diên Nhi nha... Tiểu Thức chỉ muốn nói, nàng chính là một cái gấu hài tử!

Đệ 42 chương tạo hồn năm

Về sau năm năm, đại kỳ vương triều gió êm sóng lặng, Chử Vân Thần lòng mang thiên hạ, cũng không chủ trương lạm dùng vũ lực xâm chiếm nước láng giềng, cũng không cho phép nước khác tùy ý quấy nhiễu bổn quốc. Trong lúc nhất thời, xã hội hài hòa, bách tính an cư lạc nghiệp, kinh tế có thể tốt hơn phát triển, quốc khố cũng dần dần phong phú đứng lên, mà hết thảy này tự nhiên là cùng Hà Văn Uyên không có bao nhiêu quan hệ.

Muốn nói quan hệ nha, cũng có, cái kia chính là mấy năm này thế gian tử vong nhân số giảm thiếu rất nhiều, nhưng là bởi vì lúc trước mấy năm liên tục chiến sự, cái này con mới sinh cũng không thấy nhiều lắm thượng nhiều ít. Địa Phủ ở bên trong vẫn như cũ có rất nhiều vong hồn bồi hồi tại cầu Nại Hà bên cạnh, chờ một chén Mạnh bà thang vào trong bụng chuyển thế đầu thai. Hôm nay cái này Địa Phủ ở bên trong loay hoay càng nhiều nữa, thì là bởi vì chiến hỏa tàn phá tra tấn dẫn đến hỏng hồn phách báo hỏng cùng chữa trị.

"Đại nhân, Bao đại nhân chênh lệch tiểu nhân đến truyền lời, nói là tạo hồn năm muốn lại tới, mời đại nhân nắm chắc thời gian, vạn không thể nào quên bản thân chức trách."

Hà Văn Uyên hơi có vẻ mệt mỏi chi cái đầu, đem quỷ sai đuổi rồi trở về, lại đè lên nhảy lên huyệt Thái Dương thở dài.

Hắn tự nhiên sẽ không quên cái này 300 năm một lần tạo hồn năm. Tạo hồn năm, danh như ý nghĩa, chính là chút tính toán hồn phách miêu tả mới hồn đầu năm. Mỗi lần 300 năm, Địa Phủ sẽ tiến hành một lần đôi cái này trong vòng ba trăm năm tất cả trải qua Chuyển Thế Luân Hồi hồn phách một lần đại chải vuốt, loại bỏ trong vòng ba trăm năm phi thăng thành tiên , còn tại địa ngục thụ hình , cùng trong vòng ba trăm năm rơi vào yêu đạo , còn có những cái...kia tổn thương quá mức nghiêm trọng cần báo hỏng hồn phách. Quỷ sai cần đem cái này còn lại có thể lại vào luân hồi hồn phách tổng số làm ghi chép, tính ra lấy về sau 300 năm thế gian nhân khẩu số lượng, còn phải như cần mua thêm mới hồn, cũng phải tại một năm nay trung miêu tả hoàn thành, sau đó báo cáo Thiên Đình.

Có thể nói, cái này tạo hồn năm là Địa Phủ trung cực thụ coi trọng một năm, cũng là bận rộn nhất loạn một năm. Dĩ vãng, Hà Văn Uyên đếm trên đầu ngón tay mấy ngày tử, vừa muốn đem cái này Địa Phủ bên trong sự tình chải vuốt một phen, trong lúc vội vã theo bao trong tay đại nhân tiếp nhận Diêm La vương vị trí, hắn nhưng vẫn không có đem Địa Phủ chính thức hiểu rõ một phen. Lúc trước, như không phải là vì đi địa ngục Đệ Thập Bát Tầng tìm hơn 100 cái ác hồn, hắn sẽ không biết cái này trong địa ngục còn đóng nhiều như vậy thụ hình hồn phách. Hắn tuy nhiên đã sớm minh bạch tạo hồn năm sắp sửa đã đến, cái này thật đúng bị người nhắc nhở, trong lòng của hắn nhưng sẽ co rút đau đớn không ngớt.

Hôm nay Bao đại nhân không có quỷ khí bàng thân, chỉ có thể trợ giúp nơi đó lý một ít sự vụ ngày thường, cái này tạo hồn năm hắn là phải trở về Địa Phủ chủ trì đại cục. Điều này cũng có nghĩa là, hắn ngày về không xa.

Vừa vặn, mấy ngày trước, cái này Thái Bạch Kim Tinh đặc biệt rơi xuống một chuyến thế gian, đem Thái Thượng Lão Quân luyện chế tốt Âm Bài giao cho trên tay của hắn. Lúc ấy nhìn thấy Thái Bạch Kim Tinh mặt mày ủ rũ bộ dạng, chắc hẳn hôm nay cái này Thiên Đình ở bên trong lại ra biến cố, hắn liền không có hỏi nhiều.

Lục lọi trong tay đường vân lồi lõm rõ ràng óng ánh sáng long lanh màu hổ phách Âm Bài, Hà Văn Uyên lâm vào trong mâu thuẫn . Âm thầm suy tư một phen về sau, Hà Văn Uyên mấp máy môi, đem Âm Bài thu nhập trong hộp gấm, vẫn chưa yên tâm bỏ thêm một đạo khả năng tàng hình.

Vừa làm xong đây hết thảy, ngoài cửa hai cái cười ha hả thanh âm liền truyền vào trong điện, Hà Văn Uyên cả kinh liền thò tay đem hộp gấm thu vào chính mình trong tay áo.

"Hoàng huynh, ta về sau muốn chính mình thử nhìn một chút!"

"Tốt, đẳng Nhị đệ ngươi tiểu cánh tay bắp chân thật dài rồi, hoàng huynh khiến cho chính ngươi để cái kia {con Diều}."

Bị gọi là "Nhị đệ" Nhị hoàng tử mất hứng, quệt mồm chính là không muốn buông ra ôm chính mình hoàng huynh cổ tay, đơn giản chỉ cần quấn quít lấy Đại Hoàng Tử muốn {con Diều} chơi.

"Nghệ nhi, Ngọc nhi."

"Nhi thần bái kiến phụ sau."

"Nhi thần bái kiến phụ sau."

Nhìn xem không đến mười tuổi Chử Lãng Nghệ mang theo năm tuổi mới ra mặt Chử Ngọc, Hà Văn Uyên trong lòng một mảnh mềm mại. Nhớ tới chính mình năm đó mới gặp gỡ Chử Vân Thần lúc tình cảnh, năm đó Chử Lăng Thiên cùng Chử Vân Thần có thể không phải là cùng hôm nay Chử Lãng Nghệ cùng Chử Ngọc giống nhau à.

Chẳng qua là...

"Nghệ nhi, ngươi đi ngự thiện phòng cho đệ đệ lựa chút bánh ngọt đến."

"Vâng."

Bị gọi là nghệ nhi tiểu thiếu niên chính là một mực nuôi dưỡng tại Hà Văn Uyên bên người Đại Hoàng Tử, bất quá tám năm tuổi cũng đã có một bộ tiểu đại nhân bộ dáng, đương khởi đại ca tới cũng là giống khuông giống dạng, sủng ái đệ đệ tính tình ngược lại là cùng cha của hắn một cái bộ dáng.

Gặp Chử Lãng Nghệ thân ảnh biến mất tại Vĩnh An Cung bên ngoài, Hà Văn Uyên lúc này mới đem Chử Ngọc ôm vào trong ngực, chống lại hài tử vụt sáng vụt sáng mắt to cùng ấn đường không bình thường thanh hắc, trong nội tâm chính là không đành lòng, khi hắn mi tâm ấn xuống nhu hòa vừa hôn. Chử Ngọc như là đã chiếm được cái gì an ủi, thoải mái mà nhào vào Hà Văn Uyên trong ngực cọ xát lại cọ, còn cười hì hì chậc chậc lưỡi, không bao lâu liền đã ngủ.

Chử Vân Thần lúc đi vào trông thấy liền là như thế này một cái tình cảnh, Hà Văn Uyên nghiêng người nằm ở ghế nằm lên, trong ngực ôm con của mình, trên mặt tuy có nhẹ nhàng dáng tươi cười thực sự không thể che lấp hết cái kia khóe mắt mỏi mệt.

Tiền triều đại thần tại những năm này như trước không thuận theo bất nạo mà chằm chằm vào Hà Văn Uyên không tha, trước kia là cầm lấy hắn giới tính, hôm nay chú ý nhưng là người này mười năm không thay đổi tuổi trẻ hình dạng. Không thể sinh dục còn độc sủng hậu cung, khiến cho hoàng đế con nối dõi tàn lụi, đến nay chỉ có Đại Hoàng Tử Chử Lãng Nghệ cùng Nhị hoàng tử Chử Ngọc hai người.

Đảm nhiệm những đại thần kia nói như thế nào, Chử Vân Thần lại đem Hà Văn Uyên biến hóa nhìn ở trong mắt, một ngày này ngày đi qua, cái này trong mắt người càng ngày càng sâu mỏi mệt, hắn cũng có thể nhìn ra người này ở trước mặt hắn cố hết sức che lấp, nhưng lại là căn bản che không được . Trong lòng của hắn lo lắng, thực sự minh bạch người này cũng không sẽ nói cho hắn biết tình hình thực tế, chỉ có thể an bài Nhạc Quân Tiển nhiều chạy mấy lần Vĩnh Ninh Cung.

"Ngươi đã đến rồi? Thời gian không sai biệt lắm, dùng bữa a." Hà Văn Uyên ngẩng đầu thấy đến xử tại cửa ra vào sắc mặt phức tạp Chử Vân Thần cười mở miệng hỏi.

Hắn rõ ràng cảm giác được Chử Vân Thần lo lắng ánh mắt, cười cười không có nhiều lời, chẳng qua là cầm trong tay ôm hài tử thay đổi tư thế. Hắn lại có thể thế nào mở miệng, đã có long khí trấn áp cùng hắn quỷ khí áp chế, Chử Vân Thần tiên khí đã có thể thực hảo che dấu không hề tiết lộ.

Chẳng qua là, Thần Tiên tiên khí là có thể được đời sau hài tử trực tiếp kế thừa , lúc trước Ngọc Đế cùng Vương mẫu không có hài tử thời điểm nghe nói cũng là tại đây Thiên Đình trung tiên khí số một số hai Thần Tiên, tại thai nghén thất tiên nữ về sau hai người tiên lực xa không có ngay lúc đó nồng đậm, nhưng như trước có thể chấn nhiếp Cửu Châu, cũng đủ thấy Ngọc Đế Vương mẫu dĩ vãng tiên lực cường thịnh rồi.

Tuy nói hôm nay cái này Thiên Tôn là thân thể phàm thai, nhưng Chử Ngọc thật sự là đầu của hắn sinh con, nhiều ít vẫn còn có chút tiên lực bị Chử Ngọc kế thừa xuống. Chỉ tiếc, phàm nhân hồn phách không cách nào chịu tải cái này đến từ Thiên Tôn thuần túy tiên lực, Chử Ngọc mỗi lần một năm đều trôi qua khó khăn, thân thể nhìn qua ngược lại là rắn chắc, lại chống cự không nổi cả ngày cả ngày hư mềm vô lực, thậm chí trên người vô duyên vô cớ sẽ xuất hiện rướm máu thật nhỏ miệng vết thương.

Năm năm này đến, Hà Văn Uyên nghĩ hết biện pháp đều muốn lệnh đứa bé này như một loại hài tử như vậy cường tráng đứng lên, lại cũng chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng duy trì.

"Nhi thần bái kiến phụ hoàng."

Trong tay bưng không biết nhiều ít kiểm kê tâm, ăn được vẻ mặt mảnh vụn Chử Lãng Nghệ lúc này mới trở lại Vĩnh An Cung.

Ăn trưa qua đi, Chử Vân Thần ngồi chỉ chốc lát, thò tay vuốt ve Chử Ngọc ngủ say khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, lại kiểm tra rồi một phen Chử Lãng Nghệ việc học, lúc này mới gật đầu ly khai. Hà Văn Uyên nhìn xem vú em đem huynh đệ hai người lĩnh đi, hắn cũng chống cự không nổi buồn ngủ đã ngủ, thẳng đến Nhạc Quân Tiển tiến lên đánh thức hắn.

"Như thế nào hiện tại đã có ngủ trưa đích thói quen?"

Hà Văn Uyên cho hắn một cái liếc mắt, không tại đề tài này thượng nhiều lời, mà là trực tiếp cắt vào chính đề: "Năm năm này, ta có thể nghĩ đến biện pháp đều dùng qua, nhưng cái này tiên khí đối với Chử Ngọc phàm trần hồn vẫn là quá mức nồng đậm rồi. Ngươi nhưng còn có những biện pháp khác?"

Nhạc Quân Tiển không giống Hà Văn Uyên, là thật thân thể phàm thai, năm năm trôi qua, hai tóc mai cũng nhiễm lên hoa râm, hắn vuốt vuốt chòm râu dê, nói: "Ta nói Diêm Vương, ta lúc ấy nói qua muốn cho cái này bình thường hồn phách thoáng cái tiếp nhận Thiên Tôn truyền thừa căn bản là không thể nào , huống hồ ngươi cố gắng năm năm cũng không có lại để cho cái này Chử Ngọc hồn phách đem tiên lực hấp thu. Bất quá là một phàm nhân, cho dù kiếp này hắn đầu thai sai rồi, bị thụ Thiên Tôn ảnh hưởng, tiếp theo thế bằng vào Thiên Tôn còn sót lại tại trên người hắn một chút tiên khí cũng đầy đủ hắn trèo lên đồ tu tiên giới, ngươi làm sao khổ giày vò cái này đáng thương hồn phách. Hôm nay Chử Ngọc hồn phách sợ cũng là có vết rách đi à nha."

Nhạc Quân Tiển lời này không phải hỏi câu, mà là khẳng định câu. Hắn hầu như có thể khẳng định, một cái thế gian hồn phách có thể kiên trì đến bây giờ vẫn chưa có người nào hồn chia lìa, đều là Hà Văn Uyên kiên trì hướng hài tử độ quỷ khí trợ giúp áp chế tiên lực kết quả. Nhìn thấy Hà Văn Uyên trầm mặc không nói bộ dạng, trong lòng của hắn chính là có trăm phần trăm thừa nhận.

Nhạc Quân Tiển không được than nhẹ một tiếng: "Văn Uyên, ngươi thả cái kia hồn phách a, tiếp tục như vậy nữa, nó sẽ chia năm xẻ bảy . Một khi ngươi ly khai, cũng không thấy được Chử Ngọc có thể nhiều chống đỡ cái vài năm, cái kia Chử Lãng Nghệ lại nói tiếp coi như là Chử Vân Thần hài tử, với hắn cũng vậy là đủ rồi. Hơn nữa, ngươi nếu vẫn hy vọng cho Thiên Tôn lưu cái thân sinh tử, sao không chính mình sinh một cái?"

Thần Tiên thân thể nhìn qua cùng người phàm không giống, nhưng nếu là tiên lực cao cường tiên nhân, chưa hẳn không có thể động dụng tiên pháp thai nghén sinh con. Chẳng qua là Hà Văn Uyên cũng thật không ngờ cái kia một phương diện đi, chỉ đương tháng này lão lại thỉnh thoảng động kinh, căn bản không có đem lời hắn nói ghi ở trong lòng, mà là giao trái tim tư đặt ở ngủ say Chử Ngọc trên người.

Mà đầu kia, cả ngày không thấy được con ruột Thấm phi tức giận tới mức giơ chân, ngồi ở tẩm điện ở bên trong chửi ầm lên: "Nói, hôm nay là ai đem Nhị điện hạ đưa đến Hoàng Hậu bên kia đi hay sao?"

Quỳ trên mặt đất cung nữ thái giám nguyên một đám lạnh run, ai cũng không dám nói nhiều một câu, chỉ sợ Thấm phi Nương Nương lấy chính mình hả giận.

Cái này Chử Ngọc cũng thật là một cái kỳ quái hài tử, từ sinh hạ đến liền đặc biệt yêu thích kề cận Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương, đã đến có thể một mình đi thời điểm ra đi, cái đứa bé kia rõ ràng còn có thể chính mình lục lọi chạy ra Thấm phi tẩm điện muốn tìm người. Điều này làm cho đầy tớ thấy liên tục lấy làm kỳ, chẳng qua là Thấm phi nhưng là vừa tức lại ủy khuất.

Nàng liều chết liều sống sinh hạ đến nhi tử rõ ràng cùng cái kia Nam Hậu thân cận, điều này làm cho nàng cái này mẹ ruột mặt hướng ở đâu đặt. Vốn còn muốn lấy đẳng về sau hài tử đã có tiền đồ, nàng cũng có thể dính cái quang bị hoàng đế coi trọng, sao có thể nghĩ đến sẽ là như vậy cảnh tượng, tức giận đến nàng càng không ngừng ôm theo trong tay đẹp đẽ khăn.

"Nương Nương, lão nô chứng kiến hôm nay là Đại điện hạ dẫn Nhị điện hạ đi Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương tẩm cung."

Thấm phi nghe xong liền càng là căm tức, nàng biết rõ cái này Đại Hoàng Tử Chử Lãng Nghệ, bất quá là hoàng đế đại ca con mồ côi, lại là đã chiếm trưởng tử vị trí nhiều năm như vậy, rõ ràng nàng Ngọc nhi mới là hoàng đế con trai trưởng.

Lúc này, ngoài cửa có người đến báo: "Thấm phi Nương Nương, Nhị điện hạ tại ngự hoa viên đã xảy ra chuyện!"

Thấm phi quýnh lên, vội vàng đứng người lên, một cái không có để ý giẫm vô ích bậc thang, thiếu chút nữa ngã một phát, may mắn bên cạnh thiếp thân tỳ nữ Liễu nhi giúp đỡ một chút. Nàng rung động lấy môi hỏi: "Nhị điện hạ làm sao vậy? Nói rõ ràng!"

"Nhị điện hạ, té xuống hoa sen đường, cứu lúc thức dậy đã..."

"Đã cái gì? !" Thấm phi cơ hồ là thét chói tai vang lên hỏi ra lời.

Báo tin thái giám run rẩy, thanh âm cũng yếu đi xuống dưới: "Đã không còn thở ..."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đều nghe lão nhân nói, muốn đi người lần lượt bất quá Thanh Minh... Tiểu Thức nghĩ nghĩ, cảm thấy vẫn là tôn trọng các lão nhân thuyết pháp, sớm lại để cho đứa nhỏ này đi. Cũng tốt thụ nhiều một năm Thanh Minh hương khói.

Xin gọi ta đao phủ, ừ ( tiểu ác ma. jpg)

Đệ 43 chương khúc nhạc dạo

Thấm phi mở to hai mắt cả buổi trì hoãn thẫn thờ.

Quỳ thái giám há miệng run rẩy nhỏ giọng nói tiếp: "Lúc đương thời cung nữ trông thấy Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương đang tại hoa sen đường bên cạnh..."

"Cái gì? ! Lại là hắn!" Tiểu thái giám lời còn chưa nói hết, Thấm phi liền không khống chế được mà hét rầm lên, một cước đá văng ra quỳ ở nơi đó tiểu thái giám hướng ngự hoa viên chạy đi.

Đương Thấm phi đi đến hoa sen đường bên cạnh nhìn thấy cái kia bị người mò lên còn nhỏ thân hình lúc, nàng cả người như là bị người làm Định Thân Thuật, liền đứng ở đó năm bước có hơn địa phương không dám tiến lên. Nàng phẫn nộ mà đẩy ra tiến lên muốn vì Nhị hoàng tử chà lau quần áo thái giám cung nữ, xông lên trước ôm Chử Ngọc ướt đẫm thân thể quát: "Cút ngay! Các ngươi những thứ này nô tài ăn hết gan hùm mật gấu rồi, dám can đảm đôi Nhị hoàng tử như thế vô lễ! Cút! Cút!"

Chử Vân Thần đi đến lúc đã nhìn thấy ngày bình thường chỉ cao khí ngang trang cho vừa vặn nữ tử hôm nay hoàn toàn không để ý hình tượng ngồi ở hoa sen đường liền, trong ngực còn gắt gao ôm Chử Ngọc sớm đã lạnh buốt thân thể.

"Bệ hạ, Thấm phi Nương Nương một mực ôm Nhị điện hạ, bọn hạ nhân đều tiếp cận không được, không cách nào đem Nhị điện hạ di thể." Bên cạnh nguyên bảo nhẹ giọng tại Chử Vân Thần bên tai nói ra.

Chử Vân Thần mặt trầm như mực, đối với không khí diễn giải: "Đi thăm dò."

Nguyên bảo chỉ cảm thấy một hồi gió nhẹ tại bên người lược qua, đầu quả tim run rẩy. Hắn một mực biết rõ bên cạnh bệ hạ có một đội xuất quỷ nhập thần ảnh vệ, có thể mỗi lần cảm giác được sự hiện hữu của bọn hắn hãy để cho nguyên bảo trong lòng có chút bất ổn . Trong đầu hắn nghĩ đến chút ít có không có đồ vật, trên chân lại theo sát Chử Vân Thần bộ pháp đi vào Thấm phi bên người.

Vốn là ôm thi thể thì thào tự nói nữ tử nhìn thấy trong tầm mắt xuất hiện một đôi rõ ràng hoàng giày, lập tức tiến lên trèo ở Chử Vân Thần ống quần, khóc hô: "Bệ hạ, bệ hạ, mời bệ hạ là con của chúng ta làm chủ a, là ngài Ngọc nhi làm chủ a! Là Hoàng Hậu! Chính là Hoàng Hậu đem của ta Ngọc nhi đẩy xuống hồ nước đi đấy!"

Đi theo Chử Vân Thần sau lưng nguyên bảo nghe xong liền biết không tốt, lập tức chỉ thị bên cạnh thái giám đem Thấm phi miệng che lên đến, đem người theo Chử Vân Thần trước mắt cởi ra. Chẳng qua là cái kia Thấm phi cũng không biết khí lực từ nơi nào tới, đơn giản chỉ cần tránh thoát hai cái thái giám kiềm chế, kêu khóc đứng lên: "Hoàng Thượng! Ngươi thật đúng muốn bao che hắn đến nước này sao? !"

"Còn không mau đem miệng của nàng chắn, lấp, bịt!" Nguyên bảo âm thầm kêu khổ, hoàng đế này thiên vị Hoàng Hậu là tất cả mọi người nhìn ở trong mắt , mà ngay cả trên triều đình những cái này trung thần ngày gián đêm gián cũng không trông thấy hoàng đế này bệ hạ triển khai Hoàng Hậu một cọng tóc gáy. Cái này Thấm phi tự cho là sinh ra một cái hoàng tử liền dám như vậy vuốt hổ chòm râu, cũng quả nhiên là thương tâm hơi quá.

Quả nhiên, Chử Vân Thần đang nghe Thấm phi lời này thời điểm bước chân dừng một chút, trầm giọng nói: "Ngươi yên tâm, trẫm sẽ cho ngươi nói rõ."

Nguyên bảo nhìn thấy Chử Vân Thần phụ tại sau lưng hai tay nắm thật chặc, trong nội tâm thở dài không ngớt. Hắn với tư cách Chử Vân Thần bên người thiếp thân đại thái giám, tự nhiên biết rõ bệ hạ trong lòng vẫn là quý trọng cái này thân sinh tử , mà lại không nói trước cái này Nhị điện hạ lớn lên đáng yêu, tại đây đem có thể là bệ hạ duy nhất thân tử điều này, cũng là có thể được đến bệ hạ đặc biệt sủng ái . Chẳng qua là hôm nay, đứa nhỏ này cứ như vậy đi, như thế nào không cho bệ hạ tổn thương lo đâu rồi, hết lần này tới lần khác cái này Thấm phi còn muốn như một bát phụ đem Hoàng Hậu nói ra, cái này ban tay hay mu bàn tay đều là thịt, có thể lại để cho bệ hạ như thế nào đáp nha.

Lúc trước bệ hạ nghe được có người đồn đại là Hoàng Hậu đem Nhị điện hạ đẩy xuống hoa sen đường, sắc mặt của hắn sẽ không có sống khá giả, lúc này phái cẩm y vệ đi thăm dò. Kết quả đi đến cái này hoa sen đường bên cạnh, đến cùng vẫn là nhịn không được, lại sai khiến ảnh vệ đi thăm dò.

Nguyên bảo lo lắng Thấm phi lại ăn nói bậy bạ mấy thứ gì đó, hiển nhiên bệ hạ cũng không coi trọng nữ tử này, tranh thủ thời gian ý bảo hạ nhân đem Thấm phi đưa về chính mình trong tẩm cung đi. Lòng hắn muốn, nếu không phải nữ nhân này có phụ thân là bệ hạ từng đã là bộ hạ cũ, sợ liền một câu hứa hẹn cũng không chiếm được .

"Hoàng Thượng! Hoàng Thượng! Cái kia là con của chúng ta, con của ta a!"

Toàn bộ trong ngự hoa viên đều có thể nghe được Thấm phi một tiếng đón lấy một tiếng hô hào Hoàng Thượng, xa xa đi ngang qua Lam Quý Nhân ngừng chân nhìn thấy cái kia gần như tan vỡ nữ tử cứ như vậy bị bắt đi, khóe miệng giương lên dáng tươi cười. Tình huống như vậy ngược lại là cho nàng giảm đi nhiều tâm tư, cái này Hoàng Hậu cũng không biết là thị sủng mà kiêu còn là cái gì, rõ ràng chọc phiền toái lớn như vậy đi ra. Nàng không hảo hảo lợi dụng một chút đều thực xin lỗi chính mình.

Mà bị người nhớ kỹ Hà Văn Uyên hôm nay lại người tại Địa Phủ ở bên trong.

Hắn nhìn thấy nguy nga quỷ môn quan, trong nội tâm xúc động thật lâu. Lúc trước chính là ở cái địa phương này, lần thứ nhất gặp được Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn Tiên Hồn, hắn đến nay nhưng nhớ rõ Thiên Tôn cái kia lãnh đạm cô tịch nhếch lên, trong lòng hắn trước mắt một đạo không thể xóa nhòa dấu vết. Hôm nay...

Hắn quay đầu lại liếc mắt nhìn mở to ngập nước mắt to cười Chử Ngọc, tâm tình trầm trọng.

Tiếp nhận một bên dẫn Lộ tiểu quỷ run rẩy đưa tới dẫn đường đèn, Hà Văn Uyên kéo Chử Ngọc bàn tay nhỏ bé, cười híp mắt nói ra: "Ngọc nhi đi theo ta đi, được không?"

"Hảo." Chử Ngọc nhu thuận đuổi kịp Hà Văn Uyên bước chân, ngọt ngào mà trở về một tiếng.

Điều này làm cho Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm càng là khó chịu.

Chử Ngọc cả đời này đầu thai làm Chử Vân Thần nhi tử, tự nhiên là đã chiếm được Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tiên lực truyền thừa, mà với tư cách đầu sinh tử, trên người hắn truyền thừa lại đặc biệt nhiều, liền nhìn hắn tuổi còn nhỏ đến nơi này quỷ môn quan rõ ràng còn có thể duy trì thần trí thanh tỉnh liền có thể đã nhìn ra. Chẳng qua là đối với một cái thế gian bình thường hồn phách mà nói, như vậy tiên lực truyền thừa thật sự là quá mức cường đại, ngắn ngủn năm năm đã đôi Chử Ngọc hồn phách đã tạo thành không thể tránh khỏi tổn hại.

Hà Văn Uyên vừa đi, trong nội tâm bên cạnh là áy náy. Lúc trước Nhạc Quân Tiển nói đúng, hắn không nên cưỡng cầu một cái thế gian hồn phách có thể chịu tải được Thiên Tôn trực tiếp tiên lực truyền thừa. Vì phòng ngừa cái này hồn phách bị truyền thừa đến tiên khí xanh bạo, Hà Văn Uyên chỉ có thể đã đoạn Chử Ngọc dương thọ, đưa hắn mang về âm phủ.

Như vậy một cái toàn thân tản ra tiên khí hồn phách là không thể đủ trực tiếp đầu thai , mặc dù không có như lúc trước Thiên Tôn đi vào Địa Phủ lúc như vậy khiến cho bạo động, nhưng ảnh hưởng vẫn phải có, hắn cũng chỉ có thể đem người mang về chính mình tẩm điện. Chử Ngọc còn sẽ không vận dụng cùng chứa đựng tiên khí, hắn hồn phách trung tiên khí tiêu tán chẳng qua là vấn đề thời gian.

"Ngọc nhi, ngươi về sau ngay ở chỗ này nghỉ ngơi, nếu là chán ghét liền đi cầu Nại Hà tìm một tiểu tỷ tỷ chơi, nhớ kỹ sao?" Hà Văn Uyên lo lắng dặn dò.

Cũng may Chử Ngọc từ nhỏ rất nghe Hà Văn Uyên lời mà nói..., lúc này cũng là ngoan ngoãn gật đầu. Được phép Chử Ngọc biểu hiện được quá mức thuận theo, Hà Văn Uyên lại có chút ít lo lắng mà hỏi nữa một lần. Chẳng qua là lúc này đây hài tử không có trả lời hắn, mà là cúi đầu ôm theo góc áo, hỏi: "Ngọc nhi có phải hay không về sau đều không thấy được đại hoàng huynh rồi hả?"

Hà Văn Uyên bị vấn đề của hắn một nghẹn, trong nội tâm níu lấy đau, cúi người vuốt ve hài tử đầu, ôn nhu nói: "Sẽ , chỉ cần có duyên, tại tương lai một ngày nào đó, các ngươi có lẽ còn có thể ở cái góc nào gặp nhau."

Tiểu Chử Ngọc cúi đầu không nói gì, Hà Văn Uyên cho rằng hài tử khóc, không nghĩ tới hắn ngẩng đầu lên lúc ngoại trừ hốc mắt có chút hồng, vệt nước mắt ngược lại là không có.

"Ngọc nhi đã minh bạch."

Nhìn xem nhỏ như vậy Chử Ngọc, Hà Văn Uyên đột nhiên phát hiện, đứa bé này xa so với hắn trong tưởng tượng kiên cường, liền nhẫn tâm quay đầu đã đi ra Địa Phủ. Trước khi đi, hắn còn gặp được trong đêm thay hắn đến xử lý sự vụ Bao đại nhân, vốn định tiến lên hỏi thăm thoáng một phát Địa Phủ gần nhất tình huống, nhưng khi nhìn đến Bao đại nhân một bộ sinh không thể luyến bộ dạng, hắn vẫn là chỉ nhẹ gật đầu tính toán làm chào hỏi.

Trở lại Vĩnh Ninh Cung, hắn liền nhìn thấy Chử Vân Thần ngồi ở trước bàn, một bên Tạ Tất An cùng Phạm Vô Cứu thành thành thật thật quỳ, bầu không khí có chút nghiêm túc.

Hà Văn Uyên hít sâu một hơi, lúc này mới bước vào trong điện, khi hắn đều muốn chấm dứt Chử Ngọc thống khổ thời điểm liền nghĩ tới Chử Vân Thần sẽ tìm đến hắn tính sổ, cũng không biết người này ở chỗ này chờ bao lâu.

Chử Vân Thần cố hết sức khắc chế tâm tình của mình, tại đang lúc hoàng hôn, ảnh vệ liền đem tra được sơ bộ tình huống giao cho trên tay của hắn. Khi hắn trông thấy tin tức thượng viết, là Hà Văn Uyên đem Chử Ngọc đưa đến ngự hoa viên , hơn nữa cũng có cung nữ nói trông thấy tại Chử Ngọc rơi xuống nước sau Hà Văn Uyên chẳng qua là đứng ở bên cạnh bờ không hề động làm, hắn liền an nại không ngừng đi tới nơi này Vĩnh An Cung tìm người. Tuy nhiên trong nội tâm nói vài lần, Hà Văn Uyên sẽ không như vậy đối đãi một đứa bé, Hà Văn Uyên sẽ không như vậy đối đãi con của hắn, vẫn như cũ không thể trấn an trong lòng của hắn càng ngày càng sâu sợ hãi.

Hắn sợ chính mình không đủ tin tưởng người này, hắn sợ chuyện này thật là hắn làm .

Một bên hạ nhân từ lúc Hà Văn Uyên vào cửa lúc đã bị người vung lui xuống đi, hôm nay trong phòng này cũng chỉ có hai người bọn họ người.

"Buổi chiều trong ngự hoa viên chuyện xảy ra, ngươi biết không?" Chử Vân Thần nắm chặc nắm đấm, ách lấy thanh âm hỏi.

"..."

Đáp lại hắn chính là một mảnh trầm mặc.

Chử Vân Thần cố gắng buông ra nắm đấm của mình, giống như thoải mái mà đều muốn vì chính mình ngược lại chén nước, đáng tiếc tay run rẩy bị để lộ hắn hôm nay kích động tâm tình: "Ngọc nhi chết rồi, ngươi biết không?"

"..."

Lại là một mảnh chết tiệt trầm mặc.

Chử Vân Thần gắt gao áp chế nộ khí vào lúc đó đều bạo phát ra, hắn vung tay liền phẫn nộ mà đem cái ly trong tay ngã nát bấy, duệ khởi Hà Văn Uyên vạt áo đem người túm đến trước mặt mình, vả vào mồm run rẩy sau nửa ngày cũng không nói ra một câu. Cuối cùng hắn hít và một hơi, gầm nhẹ nói: "Ngươi vốn là như vậy, cái gì cũng không nói, cái gì cũng không giải thích. Ngươi như vậy, để cho ta như thế nào tin tưởng ngươi? Như thế nào cho ngươi biện hộ?"

Hà Văn Uyên trầm mặc đắp lên Chử Vân Thần cái con kia cầm lấy hắn vạt áo tay run rẩy, không nói gì. Chử Ngọc tử vong là hắn thúc đẩy , tuy nhiên cuối cùng là cái đứa bé kia chính mình nhảy xuống hoa sen đường, nhưng hắn đứng ở một bên không có duỗi ra viện thủ cũng là sự thật. Hắn đều muốn an ủi thoáng một phát cái này vừa mới mất đi phụ thân của hài tử, tay kia vừa xoa người nọ bối, Chử Vân Thần liền giơ lên chôn ở bộ ngực hắn mặt, một đôi đỏ thẫm mắt.

Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm cả kinh liền muốn đẩy ra Chử Vân Thần, lại bị hắn phát hiện ý đồ. Chỉ thấy Chử Vân Thần một tay hoàn ở Hà Văn Uyên eo, đem người khóa tại trong lòng ngực của mình, há miệng mạnh mà khi đi lên.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: hôm nay là khúc nhạc dạo, ngày mai thượng bữa ăn chính, so tâm ~

Ai, Tiểu Thức cũng không nghĩ ngắn như vậy, chủ yếu là hôm nay Tiểu Thức răng khôn cắt chỉ thêm lại rút một viên, lại rút một viên! Đau chết bảo bảo... QAQ

Trước kia chợt nghe nói nhổ răng khôn có thể gầy mặt, ta nghĩ nói, ai nói đấy! Ta hiện tại hai bên mặt đều sưng lên được không nào! Ngã!

Ôi... Đau quá... Một kích di chuyển liền đau... Tiểu Thức sợ hôm nay Sói huyết sôi trào lên sẽ xuất huyết nhiều... Cho nên... Tha thứ ta! ORZ

Ps :

Cám ơn mặc ly, trời cao thanh nuôi nấng địa lôi, yêu ngươi ( du￣3￣) du╭? ~

Đệ 44 chương tân sinh mệnh

So về hôn càng giống là gặm cắn, Chử Vân Thần hoàn ở Hà Văn Uyên tay phát lực, hận không thể đem người khảm tiến trong ngực của mình, tay kia chế trụ sau ót của hắn muôi, triệt để đã đoạn hắn chạy trốn đường.

Cái kia trên thân người bay tới mùi rượu gấp khó dằn nổi mà xông vào Hà Văn Uyên cái mũi, Hà Văn Uyên cau mày, giãy dụa lấy đều muốn thoát đi lúc này điên cuồng, tuy nói năm năm này đang lúc bọn hắn sớm đã quen thuộc lẫn nhau khí tức, Chử Vân Thần nhưng không có một lần đối với hắn như thế thô bạo qua, đúng là sinh ra sợ hãi tâm lý. Trên tay hắn không tự giác triển khai tiên lực, lúc này mới tạm thời ngăn lại người nọ gặm nuốt môi của hắn.

"A...! ... Ngươi tỉnh táo... Chút."

Hắn vốn là cau mày muốn muốn đẩy ra Chử Vân Thần, nhưng là một đôi thượng cặp kia bi thương con mắt, hắn liền mất ngôn ngữ năng lực. Đôi mắt này đã từng cô tịch trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng, hắn từng lệnh chúng nhiễm lên chút ít vui sướng sắc thái, hôm nay lại làm hắn đồ thêm bi thương. Nếu lúc trước không phải hắn tự cho là có thể bảo trụ đứa bé kia đích nhân sinh cuộc sống, không có trợ giúp hắn sống sót, Chử Vân Thần cũng sẽ không thống khổ như vậy đi à nha?

Nghĩ tới đây, Hà Văn Uyên rút lui pháp lực, bị Chử Vân Thần một chút ôm vào trong ngực, hắn nghe được bên tai truyền đến người nọ đè nén thống khổ thanh âm: "Ta chỉ đều muốn ngươi một câu giải thích."

Hà Văn Uyên mấp máy môi, trong nội tâm đắng chát, hắn cũng muốn đem đây hết thảy nói cho người trước mắt, hắn là Diêm La vương, mà người nọ là Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế, hôm nay bỏ vào thế gian là tới độ kiếp tu tiên thân , tình cảm giữa bọn họ phải không bị thiên quy cho phép . Chỉ cần không nói phá, tương lai Thiên Tôn trở về vị trí cũ, hắn vẫn đang có thể làm hắn Diêm Vương, mà Thiên Tôn vẫn là cao cao tại thượng Thiên Tôn, không có ai sẽ phát hiện bọn hắn từng tại thế gian làm hết thảy.

Một khi mở miệng, sẽ gặp Vạn Kiếp Bất Phục, lại cũng không cách nào kết thúc.

Vẫn như cũ không có thể đợi đến lúc đáp lại, Chử Vân Thần mắt đỏ chui đầu vào Hà Văn Uyên trong ngực gào thét, như là vây khốn thú giống như thống khổ giãy dụa, lại chậm chạp tìm không được đường ra. Hắn nảy sinh ác độc nâng lên Hà Văn Uyên, đem người ngã ở trên giường, động tác của hắn thô lỗ ngang ngược, cũng trông thấy người nọ bởi vì bị đau cau chặt lông mày, chẳng qua là hắn lại khống chế không được chính mình, bị rượu cồn ma tý thần kinh đã hoàn toàn mất tác dụng.

Hà Văn Uyên xoa Chử Vân Thần ức chế không nổi run rẩy hai vai, cuối cùng vẫn còn ngầm đồng ý trên người chi nhân làm xằng làm bậy.

...

Người nọ đem hai tay của hắn hoàn tại trên cổ của mình, đem người toàn bộ bế lên ôm vào trong ngực.

Đột nhiên xuất hiện động tác lại khiến cho Hà Văn Uyên run rẩy lên, ôm Chử Vân Thần tay càng là dùng tới lực, trong sự kích động lại không để ý đến bụng mình truyền đến một tia độn đau nhức, tại hai người cũng đều không có chú ý tới trên giường đơn để lại tí ti vết máu.

Một đêm này, Vĩnh Ninh Cung nội đầy vườn sắc xuân, chẳng qua là trong điện hai người cũng đều là mang như thế nào tâm tình ôm ấp lấy đối phương liền không được biết rồi.

Ngày thứ hai, Chử Vân Thần án lấy có chút đau đớn huyệt Thái Dương đúng giờ đứng dậy, đêm qua tại biết được Chử Ngọc sự tình có thể cùng Hà Văn Uyên có quan hệ lúc nhất thời không có khống chế được liền nhiều uống hai chén, kết quả liền có men say. Quay đầu lại trông thấy sắc mặt tái nhợt người lúc, trong nội tâm tràn đầy áy náy. Hắn vốn định làm cho người ta nhiều nghỉ ngơi một chút nhi, chẳng qua là lúc này mặc hảo quần áo cũng không thấy người có tỉnh lại dấu hiệu, hắn cảm thấy được không ổn.

Khẩn trương tiến lên dò xét thăm người nọ cái trán, vào tay là một mảnh lạnh buốt, nhẹ nhàng đẩy bài trừ cũng không thấy người thức tỉnh. Cúi đầu lại vừa nhìn, cái này trên giường đơn đúng là lưu lại điểm một chút đỏ tươi, cái này Chử Vân Thần vậy còn có thể không gấp, lập tức phất tay làm cho người đem Nhạc Quân Tiển tìm đến, bên này cũng lập tức phái người thu thập giường chiếu, cũng không dám di chuyển Hà Văn Uyên thoáng một phát.

Tại Nhạc Quân Tiển đi vào Vĩnh Ninh Cung, thấy liền một thân rõ ràng hoàng hoàng đế mặt mũi tràn đầy áy náy, hai tay nắm chặt trên giường người tay, chỉ sợ buông lỏng tay người nọ liền chạy.

"Nhạc thái y mau tới đây nhìn xem."

Trầm mặc mà đi vào trước giường, Nhạc Quân Tiển trong lòng cũng là kỳ quái, cái này Hà Văn Uyên tốt xấu là một kẻ thượng tiên, làm sao sẽ bị Chử Vân Thần cái này phàm nhân làm hôn mê bất tỉnh. Đúng vậy, hắn vừa rồi vào cửa lúc liền nghe thấy được trong điện còn chưa tan hết xạ hương vị, trong nội tâm liền có cái này phỏng đoán. Nhưng là, khi hắn thật sự thăm thượng Hà Văn Uyên mạch môn lúc, cũng không khống chế mình được nữa kích động cùng khẩn trương nội tâm, mà ngay cả hô hấp đều nặng thêm vài phần.

Một bên Chử Vân Thần thấy hắn như thế, càng là lòng nóng như lửa đốt. Chẳng qua là một bên nguyên bảo thúc giục gấp, Chử Vân Thần ba bước vừa quay đầu lại cũng chỉ có thể bãi giá vào triều đi, trước khi đi vẫn không quên mệnh lệnh Nhạc Quân Tiển muốn sống ở chỗ này thẳng đến hắn hạ hướng trở về.

Cái này Chử Vân Thần vừa ly khai, Nhạc Quân Tiển sẽ thấy cũng không nín được, đi lên trước cẩn thận từng li từng tí xốc lên Hà Văn Uyên chăn mền trên người, cái này dưới thân người điểm một chút vết máu cứ như vậy triển hiện ở trước mặt hắn. Lúc này, Hà Văn Uyên nức nở nghẹn ngào một tiếng, tựa hồ có tỉnh lại dấu hiệu.

Hà Văn Uyên mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra, hắn chỉ cảm thấy phần bụng có một loại hạ xuống độn cảm nhận sâu sắc, có thể chịu được lại làm hắn hết sức phiền não.

"Tỉnh?"

Nghe vậy ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, vừa vặn chống lại Nhạc Quân Tiển một đôi sáng lóng lánh con mắt, là tốt rồi giống như trên mặt hắn khai ra cái gì kỳ dị đóa hoa giống nhau. Hà Văn Uyên đều muốn chi đứng dậy, nhưng là hắn khẽ động, cái kia chỗ liền truyền đến đau đớn, cũng chỉ có thể nghỉ ngơi tâm tư liền Nhạc Quân Tiển nhét tới một cái gối đầu nằm xuống thân.

Nhìn xem Nhạc Quân Tiển vẻ mặt "Nhanh lên hỏi ta a" hưng phấn mặt, Hà Văn Uyên nghĩ nghĩ vẫn là phất tay thiết cái kết giới, rất nể tình hỏi âm thanh: "Ta làm sao vậy?"

"Ngươi có hài tử!"

"... ?"

"Ba tháng! Ngày hôm qua trong đêm thiếu chút nữa đẻ non!"

Hà Văn Uyên cảm giác mình đây là nghe thấy được từ trước tới nay buồn cười nhất chê cười, hắn khẽ cười một tiếng, nói: "Ngươi tháng này lão, làm vài thập niên phàm nhân cũng bắt đầu học sẽ nói láo rồi hả? Ta là nam tử, làm sao sẽ mang thai, trừ phi..."

Nhạc Quân Tiển cứ như vậy chằm chằm vào Hà Văn Uyên từ lúc mới bắt đầu vẻ mặt vớ vẩn, tùy theo là nghĩ đến cái gì ngây người, đến cuối cùng giận tái mặt đến thò tay phụ lên chính mình bằng phẳng bụng dưới.

Nhạc Quân Tiển vui tươi hớn hở ngồi vào trước bàn viết viết xuống một ít an thai đơn thuốc cùng chú ý hạng mục công việc, trong nội tâm vẫn không quên đối với chính mình tán thưởng một phen.

Ta quả nhiên là biết trước!

Nam tử cũng không có khả năng sinh con, cho dù là Thần Tiên đều muốn dùng nam tử thai nghén tiên thai cũng là chuyện cực kỳ khó khăn tình, nhưng nếu là song phương đều là tu vị cao thâm thượng tiên hoặc là rất cao giai vị Thần Tiên, vậy khác thì đừng nói tới rồi. Tiên lực càng mạnh, điều này có thể đủ dùng nam tính bầu bạn mang thai khả năng càng lớn, lợi dụng tiên lực tại đối phương trong bụng kết xuất một cái dùng tiên khí bao bọc:ba lô túi hình dáng vật, tại trong lúc này liền có thể đủ thai nghén tân sinh mệnh.

Nhạc Quân Tiển vừa viết đơn thuốc, trong miệng còn chứa đựng cười, còn kém ngửa mặt lên trời cười to ba tiếng rồi. Lúc trước thời điểm hắn liền muốn đến, cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn là người nào, là vị liệt "Tam thanh" một trong thượng cổ tiên nhân. Nếu là ở mất đi tiên thân lúc trước, cũng không phải là từng phút đồng hồ lại để cho cái này Hà Văn Uyên mang thai tiết tấu. Mặc dù hiện tại mất tiên thân, nương thân ở thân thể phàm thai bên trong, cái này tiên lực uy áp là còn tại đó , vẻn vẹn là nhìn cái chống năm năm như trước không có chống đỡ phàm trần hồn liền biết rõ cái này Tiên Tôn tiên lực là không thể khinh thường . Hắn còn đang kỳ quái, nhiều năm như vậy, cái này thân là thượng tiên Hà Văn Uyên bụng tại sao không có phản ứng, vốn tưởng rằng là hắn suy nghĩ nhiều, lại không nghĩ rằng Hà Văn Uyên hôm nay quả nhiên là mang bầu!

Cái này vẫn là thứ nhất a! Ngoại trừ Ngọc Đế Vương mẫu bên ngoài, đôi thứ nhất thành công thai nghén ra hài tử nam tiên. Nha, Nhạc Quân Tiển cố ý không để ý đến một điểm, cái kia chính là Thiên Đình trung hai gã nam tiên mến nhau vốn cũng không nhiều, có thể có dũng khí bỏ qua thiên quy tằng tịu với nhau cũng phần lớn bị Ngọc Đế xử trí. Mặc dù đứa nhỏ này sinh hạ đến, không có Diêm Vương trợ giúp miêu tả Tiên Hồn, vẫn là một cỗ không xác mà thôi.

Nghĩ tới đây, Nhạc Quân Tiển cái này một đầu óc phấn khởi sức lực mới trì hoãn tới đây một ít.

Đúng vậy, cái này Thần Tiên một mình chửa tử là trái với thiên quy .

Trong lúc đó, hắn cái này đã viết một nửa an thai đơn thuốc cũng ghi không nổi nữa, chăm chú tự hỏi có muốn hay không ghi một phần sẩy thai đơn thuốc. Quay đầu muốn cùng Hà Văn Uyên thương lượng một chút, thế nhưng là nhìn thấy trên giường người nọ vuốt ve cái này bụng dưới cái kia ôn nhu động tác, là hắn biết người nọ là đều muốn đem hài tử sinh hạ đến .

Nhạc Quân Tiển để bút xuống đi đến trước giường, thiệt tình hỏi: "Ngươi cũng biết đứa bé này nếu là muốn lưu lại, tương lai ngươi sẽ vì này trả giá bao nhiêu một cái giá lớn?"

Hà Văn Uyên không có ngẩng đầu, ôn nhu nói: "Đứa bé này là tiên thai, phàm trần hồn không cách nào dung nhập, cần tạo một cái Tiên Hồn, cũng may cái này tạo hồn năm cũng sắp đã đến. Ta chỉ cần đem của chính ta tiên lực cùng hắn tiên lực rót vào đúc hồn đỉnh, có thể..."

"Ta biết rõ ngươi với tư cách Diêm Vương có thể tạo ra cái Tiên Hồn đến, thế nhưng là bất luận là tư tạo Tiên Hồn vẫn là một mình chửa tử, đều là trái với thiên quy đấy!"

Nhạc Quân Tiển làm sao muốn nếu như vậy rống một cái sắc mặt tái nhợt người bệnh, chẳng qua là nhìn hắn lấy như vậy Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm liền gấp lên hỏa. Lúc trước điểm này hưng phấn đều bị trần trụi sự thật đả kích nát bấy, điều này đầu thiên quy còn tại đó không phải nhìn xem .

"Không có việc gì, không sẽ không ai biết sự hiện hữu của hắn." Hà Văn Uyên cười phụ thượng bụng của mình: "Hắn là của ta."

Nhạc Quân Tiển đối với Hà Văn Uyên như thế bất ôn bất hỏa trả lời cũng không có tính tình, nhiều như vậy năm, hắn xem như đem người này nhìn thấu. Hà Văn Uyên nhìn qua cái gì cũng không tranh giành, nhưng là đã cho rằng một sự kiện liền nhất định phải làm đến. Lúc trước hắn khuyên hắn buông tha cho đứa bé kia Chử Ngọc thời điểm phí hết bao nhiêu sức lực, cũng chỉ có hắn tự mình biết. Nếu không phải xem không qua cái kia nho nhỏ phàm trần hồn đau khổ giãy dụa, Hà Văn Uyên sợ là đến cuối cùng cũng sẽ không đáp ứng .

Nhạc Quân Tiển buông tha cho giống như thở dài một hơi, lại nhớ tới trước bàn đi ghi đó mới đã viết một nửa an thai đơn thuốc. Lưu loát đã viết mấy tờ đơn thuốc, Nhạc Quân Tiển lúc này mới cam lòng (cho) để bút xuống ngồi vào bên giường, lời nói thấm thía mà đôi Hà Văn Uyên nói ra: "Ngươi nếu là thật sự muốn để lại ở đứa bé này, liền muốn nghe lời của ta." Nhìn thấy Hà Văn Uyên rốt cục chịu phân chút lực chú ý cho hắn, Nhạc Quân Tiển lúc này mới ho nhẹ một tiếng, nói, "Đầu tiên, hai người các ngươi hôm qua 'Kịch liệt vận động' ảnh hưởng đến hài tử, cũng may ngươi là Thần Tiên, ngủ cả đêm cũng không có đáng ngại, sau này vẫn là kiềm chế chút thì tốt hơn. Nơi đây thế gian không cần Thiên Đình cùng Địa Phủ, không có tiên khí gia trì, cho nên, ngươi cần đúng giờ định lượng dùng một ít cơm canh bổ sung năng lượng. Ta cho ngươi khai thuốc dưỡng thai ngươi phải nhớ kỹ mỗi ngày phục dụng, ta xứng hảo sẽ chế thành dược hoàn cho ngươi mang đến, hôm nay trong cung này tình huống cũng không thích hợp lại tuôn ra một cái 'Nam Hậu chửa tử' tin tức."

Hà Văn Uyên cúi đầu xuống, hắn biết rõ hôm qua mới ra Nhị điện hạ ngâm nước mà chết sự kiện, sợ là hôm nay đứa bé này sẽ đưa tới phiền toái không cần thiết. Mà Nhạc Quân Tiển so với hắn nghĩ đến thêm nữa..., không giống với một mực đứng ở hậu cung Hà Văn Uyên, hắn ngược lại là có khi cũng sẽ cùng những cái...kia trên triều đình đại thần giao tiếp, tự nhiên biết rõ Hà Văn Uyên cái này Nam Hậu tại đại thần tầm đó đánh giá cũng không cao, hoàng tử ngâm nước sự tình không nói trước, đơn liền nam tử nghịch thiên chửa tử điều này, bọn hắn có thể làm thượng không ít văn chương. Đến lúc đó, áp lực vẫn là đặt ở Chử Vân Thần cùng Hà Văn Uyên trên thân hai người, còn không bằng trước dấu diếm đến, về sau lại để cho Hà Văn Uyên trở lại Địa Phủ đi sinh cũng không phải là không thể được.

Như vậy nghĩ đến, hai người chính là đã đạt thành nhất trí, tại Chử Vân Thần hạ hướng trở về lúc, Nhạc Quân Tiển đã nói cái này Hoàng Hậu chẳng qua là đêm qua bị liên lụy quá độ, có chút suy yếu mà thôi. Mà những cái này trốn ở Vĩnh Ninh Cung tất cả hẻo lánh ảnh vệ, tự nhiên là bị một tờ kết giới chặn tất cả, chỉ có thấy được Hà Văn Uyên nguyện ý để cho bọn họ xem .

Chử Vân Thần vốn là đôi đêm qua giận chó đánh mèo lòng mang áy náy, cũng không có miệt mài theo đuổi, sự tình liền như vậy vạch trần đi qua, hai người thành công dấu diếm ở những người khác.

Mà đầu kia, nghe nói đêm qua hoàng đế lại đang Vĩnh Ninh Cung ngủ lại, hạ hướng về sau càng là thẳng đến Vĩnh Ninh Cung, Diên Nhi tức giận đến rớt bể chén trà trong tay, như vậy còn chưa đủ, nàng tròng mắt hơi híp, tầm mắt đạt tới chỗ, những cái này đồ sứ đồ chơi liền tại trong khoảnh khắc Hôi Phi Yên Diệt.

Lam Quý Nhân đến đây lúc, thấy chính là một phòng đồ sứ mảnh vỡ, nàng chứa đựng dáng tươi cười đi lên trước: "Nương Nương phát lớn như vậy nóng tính làm cái gì. Nương Nương cũng nên nghe qua một ít nghe đồn, đều nói hôm qua Nhị điện hạ chết là cùng Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương có quan hệ , đêm qua bệ hạ cũng có thể là đi tìm Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương hưng sư vấn tội (*) đi."

Diên Nhi không có nhận lời nói, chẳng qua là đánh giá dưới tay hồ yêu, ánh mắt lạnh thêm vài phần. Nàng là oán Hà Văn Uyên, nhưng là không tới phiên người bên ngoài hướng cái kia trên thân người giội nước bẩn.

Tiểu lam rõ ràng cảm giác được Diên Nhi đang nghe về Hà Văn Uyên sự tình về sau quanh thân khí tức đều lạnh hơn thêm vài phần, cổ co rụt lại vội vàng dời đi chủ đề: "Tiểu lam hôm nay đến, là muốn báo cho biết Nương Nương, Tiểu lam hiện tại có một biện pháp có thể trợ giúp Nương Nương đoạt lại bệ hạ lực chú ý, hôm nay đúng là thời cơ tốt a."

Nghe Tiểu lam đem kế hoạch nói một lần, Diên Nhi âm thầm suy tư về, tựa hồ đối với Hà Văn Uyên cũng không có cái gì quan hệ, huống hồ lời này nghe cũng không cần nàng nói dối, bất quá là xách cái đề nghị mà thôi, cũng không có gì lớn , liền đáp ứng rồi.

Tiểu lam đi ra cung điện, liền phát hiện mình sau lưng nổi lên một tầng mồ hôi lạnh. Lúc ấy nói đến Hà Văn Uyên lúc, xà yêu kia sợ là nổi lên sát tâm , nàng hôm nay tu vị là tuyệt đối không thể tới chống lại . Nghĩ đến Hà Văn Uyên, Tiểu lam trong lòng không khỏi cười lạnh, đợi đến lúc sự tình hoàn thành, nhìn cái xà yêu sẽ là cái phản ứng gì.

Tiểu lam quay đầu liền tiến về trước thái hậu tẩm điện, đem sự tình khai báo một lần. Chử Ngô Thị sau khi nghe liền lộ ra dáng tươi cười: "Thực hảo, kế tiếp sẽ chờ hoàng đế gật đầu. Ngươi lại tiếp tục chú ý đến."

"Vâng, thái hậu." Tiểu lam cười đáp ứng thối lui ra khỏi ngoài điện.

Mấy ngày về sau, đang tại phê tấu chương Chử Vân Thần liền nghe được mấy tháng không thấy Diên Nhi cầu kiến. Nhìn thấy dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn Diên Nhi, Chử Vân Thần có trong nháy mắt áy náy. Từ lúc lúc trước đem người cưới vào cửa lúc, hắn chính là tồn tại đem muội muội của hắn lưu lại, không chừng cái này Hà Văn Uyên có một ngày sẽ trở về. Đoạn thời gian kia hắn cùng với Hà Văn Uyên chiến tranh lạnh, cũng là túc tại cô nương này gian phòng, mặc dù không có làm cái gì, đến cùng vẫn là hủy cô nương này một thân danh dự.

Nghĩ tới đây, Chử Vân Thần liền đối với Diên Nhi tha thứ vài phần, dù cho nàng là mạo muội đi tới nơi này phê duyệt tấu chương ngự thư phòng, hắn cũng không có trách móc nặng nề.

"Hiền phi hôm nay tới đây có chuyện gì?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Tiểu Thức nghe nói có người phàn nàn Tiểu Thức ghi quá chậm, đáng tiếc Tiểu Thức liên tục suy tư, vẫn cảm thấy phải đem sự tình nói rõ rõ ràng, rơi vào đường cùng, chỉ có thể gia tăng số lượng từ rồi... ORZ

Có phải hay không nên ban thưởng Tiểu Thức một cái ôm một cái đâu này?

Ha ha...

Tiểu bao tử online rồi! Chẳng qua là bây giờ còn không thể công gia tại chúng a!

PS:

Tiểu Thức sửa lại cái bìa mặt, không biết mọi người có thích hay không đâu này? Đừng bìa mặt sửa lại liền không biết Tiểu Thức nữa à! QAQ Tiểu Thức hội thương tâm đấy!

Đệ 45 chương hành cung

Diên Nhi dịu dàng cúi đầu, vừa cười vừa nói: "Diên Nhi mấy tháng không thấy bệ hạ, trong lòng nghĩ niệm nhanh. Mấy ngày trước đây sự tình Diên Nhi cũng có nghe thấy, sợ bệ hạ trong nội tâm tích tụ, liền tới thăm thoáng một phát bệ hạ, thuận tiện cho bệ hạ chi cái chiêu."

Chử Vân Thần lông mày nhướng lên, ý bảo Diên Nhi nói tiếp.

"Cái này ngày mùa hè thời tiết càng phát ra nóng bức, bệ hạ vì sao không thừa cơ hội này tiến về trước hành cung nghỉ mát, mang theo ca ca cùng nhau đi tới, đã có thể đi ra ngoài giải sầu, lại có thể tăng tiến cảm tình, đem giữa hai người hiểu lầm cởi bỏ."

Một bên nghe Diên Nhi nói, một bên trong nội tâm tính toán. Mấy ngày trước hắn xác thực mất lý trí, chỉ bằng vào một ít sơ bộ chứng cớ liền đối với Hà Văn Uyên sinh ra dao động, rốt cuộc là thực xin lỗi người nọ. Mấy ngày nay, Hà Văn Uyên hoặc sáng hoặc tối tránh cho cùng hắn thân mật, hắn mặc dù trên mặt không hiện, nhưng trong lòng thì tự trách không thôi, chắc là đêm đó làm sợ hắn.

Vì vậy liền đáp ứng Diên Nhi đề nghị, ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy nữ tử có chút khát vọng đôi mắt nhỏ thần, trong nội tâm không khỏi bật cười, liền vung tay lên lối ra làm cho nàng đi theo. Nhìn xem nữ tử tươi cười rạng rỡ bộ dạng, Chử Vân Thần trong lòng cũng là có chút chờ mong khởi Hà Văn Uyên nghe được tin tức này lúc bộ dạng rồi.

Diên Nhi đi ra ngự thư phòng, quả nhiên tại cách đó không xa hành lang ở bên trong gặp được Tiểu lam. Nàng lạnh mặt nói: "Ngươi muốn ta làm sự tình ta đã làm được rồi, liền nhìn ngươi rồi."

Tiểu lam cúi người hành lễ: "Làm phiền nương nương, kế tiếp liền xem Tiểu lam a."

"Hoàng đế đã đáp ứng?" Thái hậu hơi có vẻ khẩn trương mà hai tay chống ở cái ghế bắt tay, thẳng đến nghe được Tiểu lam khẳng định hồi phục, nàng mới buông lỏng thân thể ngồi xuống, quay người đứng đối nhau tại bên kia bóng lưng nói ra, "Kế tiếp làm sao bây giờ?"

Chỉ nghe người nọ thanh âm khàn khàn nhe răng cười lấy, nói: "Đừng nóng vội, kế tiếp, muốn xem bảo bối của ta cháu trai, ngươi Bảo Bối Nhi Tử rồi."

Thái hậu vẫn cảm thấy có chút không ổn, không xác định nói: "Ai gia vẫn còn có chút lo lắng, cái này dù sao cũng là..."

"Ha ha, ngươi sợ cái gì, năm đó sự kiện kia một mực không có kết quả, là Dương nhi kiên trì truy tra nhiều năm như vậy. Những thứ này, đủ loại quan lại đều nhìn ở trong mắt. Hôm nay tra ra hung phạm, tự nhiên muốn dây thừng so với pháp, thiên tử phạm pháp cũng tại thứ dân cùng tội."

Nghe xong Ngô Hữu Đức lời mà nói..., thái hậu nuốt xuống trong miệng lo lắng, chẳng qua là cái này trong nội tâm nhưng như cũ bất ổn .

"Huống hồ Dương nhi trong tay nắm binh quyền, mà ta cũng trong triều nắm chắc thế cục, ngươi còn có cái gì có thể lo lắng." Ngô Hữu Đức âm u mà đã nứt ra miệng, lại bồi thêm một câu lời nói. Hàm răng của hắn đã một số gần như đen nhánh rồi, chợt liếc mắt nhìn qua, thật là có chút ít sấm nhân, mà ngay cả thân là nữ nhi thái hậu Chử Ngô Thị cũng trong lúc bất chợt bị sợ tới mức sững sờ, chỉ phải đừng tục chải tóc đi.

Tiểu lam vùi đầu quỳ, cũng không có như thái hậu giống nhau bị sợ đến, nhưng trong lòng âm thầm xem thường lấy Ngô Hữu Đức. Tại nàng xem đến, cái này Ngô Hữu Đức bất quá là một phàm nhân bình thường, nếu không phải được tôn thượng một ngụm yêu khí, tại sao có thể trong thời gian ngắn ngủi như thế tập được Huyễn Hóa Chi Thuật, tại đây trong hoàng cung thông hành không trở ngại. Làm sao có thể đủ tại binh sĩ trên người gia trì yêu lực, lệnh kia đánh đâu thắng đó. Nếu không phải tôn thượng hôm nay thân hình còn bị vây ở cái kia chỗ, nàng như thế nào cần nghe theo một phàm nhân lời mà nói..., tới đây trong hoàng cung hầu hạ một cái mặt cũng không thấy hoàng đế.

Chẳng qua là bất luận trong nội tâm nàng như thế nào muốn, biểu hiện ra, nàng vẫn là cái kia nhu thuận nghe theo chỉ huy Tiểu lam.

Cùng ngày trong đêm, Hà Văn Uyên liền từ Chử Vân Thần trong miệng đã nghe được đi hành cung nghỉ mát ý niệm trong đầu, nghĩ đến cái này trong hoàng cung hoàn toàn chính xác nín thở nhanh, lúc này Chử Vân Thần vừa nhắc tới, hắn mới nghĩ đến chính mình từ khi tiến vào cái này hoàng cung, đã thật lâu không có đi ra ngoài đã qua, trong nội tâm cũng có chút ngứa. Có ỷ vào mình là Thần Tiên, cũng không phải cái gì phàm nhân năng động được, Hà Văn Uyên liền gật đầu đáp ứng xuống, nghĩ thầm, bất quá là đi nghỉ mát, cũng hại không đến hài tử chuyện gì , cùng lắm thì trước khi đi lại để cho Nhạc Quân Tiển nhiều phối trí chút ít giữ thai thuốc chuẩn bị lấy. Tự nhiên, cái này thế gian giữ thai thuốc tác dụng cũng không lớn là được.

Đạt được Hà Văn Uyên khẳng định, Chử Vân Thần rất là sung sướng, ngày thứ hai liền phân phó nguyên bảo đi chuẩn bị tiến về trước hành cung công việc. Lúc này, bên cạnh ảnh vệ đã đến tin tức, Chử Vân Thần vẫy lui nguyên bảo, lạnh giọng hỏi: "Chuyện gì."

...

Nguyên bảo động tác rất nhanh, một tuần sau, trùng trùng điệp điệp một đội đoàn xe liền chạy nhanh ra hoàng thành.

Cái này cái gọi là hành cung kỳ thật không phải Chử Vân Thần bắt tay vào làm làm cho người ta kiến tạo, mà là tiền triều duật hướng thời kì còn sót lại kiến trúc. Lúc ấy Triệu Dịch Tuyền ham hưởng lạc, liền muốn tại đây bóng xanh vờn quanh Thiên Lâm núi tu kiến một tòa huy hoàng hoa lệ hành cung, chẳng qua là hành cung còn chưa xây dựng thành công, Triệu Dịch Tuyền liền mất đế vị. Chử Hạ sau khi lên ngôi, trong thành đã xảy ra một loạt sự tình, tự nhiên cũng liền không rảnh cố kỵ nơi đây. Thẳng đến Chử Vân Thần làm hoàng đế, lúc này mới đem gian phòng này cơ hồ là hoàng kim chế tạo hành cung làm tu sửa, đem hành cung trung dư thừa trang trí điêu khắc hết thảy dỡ xuống tràn đầy quốc khố, mà đi cung bản thân tất bị bảo vệ giữ lại.

Hà Văn Uyên đạp mạnh tiến cái này nghỉ mát hành cung liền cảm giác được mấy ngày liên tiếp áp tại trong lòng oi bức tiêu tán không ít, thần sắc trên mặt cũng giãn ra vài phần. Lại đi vào trong, xuyên qua phòng trước, trong đình viện mảng lớn mảng lớn thúy trúc bóng cây xanh râm mát liền xuất hiện ở trước mắt của hắn, trước mặt mang đến một cổ nhàn nhạt mùi thơm ngát. Cách đó không xa, khe núi suối nước thanh âm leng keng rung động, thật đúng một bộ Thế Ngoại Đào Nguyên tuyệt vời cảnh tượng.

Yên lặng cùng tại sau lưng Chử Vân Thần gặp Hà Văn Uyên hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng, liền biết cái này quyết định làm được là rất đúng. Chẳng qua là, hắn lại nghĩ tới một tuần trước ảnh vệ báo cáo, ánh mắt liền ngầm hạ vài phần.

Hy vọng sự tình đừng hướng hắn suy nghĩ phương hướng phát triển.

Nhìn xem trong đình viện hướng khe nước nhìn quanh Hà Văn Uyên, Chử Vân Thần ánh mắt phức tạp. Chử Ngọc sự tình không có ai chứng nhận, mặc dù có người trông thấy lúc ấy Nhị hoàng tử rơi xuống nước lúc Hà Văn Uyên ngay tại đường bên cạnh, nhưng không ai tận mắt nhìn thấy. Chẳng qua là, hắn mặc dù đem như vậy căn cứ chính xác theo đặt tới đủ loại quan lại trước mặt, cũng thì không cách nào đạt được tán thành , chỉ biết có càng ngày càng nhiều đại thần đôi Hà Văn Uyên cái này Nam Hậu sinh ra bất mãn.

Ban đêm, Chử Vân Thần đem Hà Văn Uyên kéo, trong lúc vô tình chạm đến bụng của hắn, vào tay cảm giác ngược lại là có chút kỳ quái.

Tựa hồ, người nọ là mập chút ít.

Chử Vân Thần không có suy nghĩ nhiều, chỉ cho là mấy ngày nay Hà Văn Uyên ăn hơn nhiều, hắn ngược lại là nghe nói trong khoảng thời gian này ngự thiện phòng đưa đến Vĩnh Ninh Cung cái ăn so dĩ vãng nhiều hơn chút ít, hắn cũng vui vẻ được đem người uy được trắng trắng mập mập. Khi hắn đang muốn nhắm mắt thiếp đi lúc, ngoài cửa rất nhỏ tiếng vang đưa tới chú ý của hắn. Cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà rút ra gối lên Hà Văn Uyên đầu đã hạ thủ, Chử Vân Thần nhẹ chân nhẹ tay mà mở cửa đi ra ngoài điện.

Người trên giường đối với cái này hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, một đêm này, hắn ngủ đặc biệt chìm, thật giống như cả thân thể đều rơi vào vũng bùn ở bên trong bình thường.

"Khởi bẩm bệ hạ, Thiên Kinh Thành thủ vệ có dị động, Thọ Vương quân đội đã chỉ lên trời lâm núi tiến lên rồi."

Chử Vân Thần trong mắt mang lên lãnh ý, hạ lệnh: "Đi thông tri đại tướng quân."

"Vâng."

Ngẩng đầu nhìn qua trăng tròn, Chử Vân Thần trong mắt đã có thất nhìn qua cũng có đau lòng.

Tam đệ, cái này là ngươi cho ra kết luận sao?

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Hà Văn Uyên mơ mơ màng màng tỉnh lại liền phát hiện cửa điện bị người từ bên ngoài đã khống chế đứng lên. Nghi ngờ hỏi bên người Tạ Tất An: "Cái này bên ngoài làm sao vậy, đêm qua đã xảy ra chuyện?"

Tạ Tất An như là nhìn thấy cái gì kỳ lạ quý hiếm sự tình nhìn thấy Hà Văn Uyên, xác định người này đích thật là đang hỏi hắn hôm qua sự tình, lúc này mới đã mở miệng: "Đêm qua hoàng đế nhận được mật báo, Thọ Vương mang binh muốn tới vây quét hôm nay lâm núi hành cung. Cái này không, hành cung bên trong thị vệ đều trận địa sẵn sàng đón quân địch, một bộ phận lớn trông coi cửa cung, một bộ khác phận liền đều ở đây cửa điện bên ngoài rồi."

Hà Văn Uyên nghe xong liền muốn đứng dậy, lại bị Tạ Tất An đè xuống vai, nói: "Đại nhân, ngươi cũng đừng nhúng vào, cái này phàm thế nhân gian sự tình, ngươi nhúng tay quá nhiều không tốt. Huống hồ trước khi đi, Nguyệt lão dặn dò qua ta, cho ngươi thiếu di chuyển, thiếu quan tâm, cái này nam tiên chửa tử cùng thế gian phụ nữ có thai khác biệt không lớn. Ngươi xem ngươi đêm qua cũng đã ngủ được cái gì động tĩnh đều nghe không được, còn có tinh lực quản bên cạnh sự tình?"

Hà Văn Uyên đẩy ra Tạ Tất An liền đi mở cửa, quả nhiên nhìn thấy ngoài cửa đứng đấy tràn đầy một loạt thị vệ. Cũng mặc kệ thị vệ ngăn trở, hắn liền muốn đi tiền điện nhìn đến tột cùng. Cũng không phải muốn ra tay trợ giúp, chỉ là muốn lại để cho người nọ tại trong mắt của mình là tốt rồi.

Lảo đảo đi vào tiền điện, xuất hiện ở trước mắt hắn liền là năm đó cái kia người mặc áo giáp, rong ruổi sa trường Chử Vân Thần, Chử Gia Nhị thiếu gia. Trong tay lợi kiếm như cũ là cái thanh kia, nghiêm túc thần sắc so với dĩ vãng thay đổi lớn uy nghiêm, trong mắt của hắn vẫn là như vậy trong suốt, mang theo nhàn nhạt ưu thương, Hà Văn Uyên một không cẩn thận nhìn ra thần.

"Như thế nào đi ra?"

Chử Vân Thần cảm thấy được tập trung tại trên người hắn ánh mắt, liền quay đầu lại nhìn lại, vừa vặn trông thấy ăn mặc áo mỏng liền chạy ra khỏi đến Hà Văn Uyên, liền vội vàng tiến lên, dỡ xuống chính mình áo choàng gắn vào cái kia trên thân người.

"Cần ta hỗ trợ ấy ư, ta có thể như năm đó giống nhau mượn âm binh..."

Hà Văn Uyên lời còn chưa nói hết, Chử Vân Thần liền nghĩ tới lúc ấy đánh Thiên Kinh Thành cái kia một lần, người nọ là như thế nào toàn thân là huyết nằm tại trong lòng ngực của mình. Lúc này sắc mặt liền khó coi, chỉ phải ôm sát choàng tại người nọ đầu vai áo choàng, nói: "Không cần, trẫm binh đủ để ứng phó."

Vừa dứt lời, ngoài cửa liền truyền đến binh sĩ chỉnh tề tiếng bước chân, Chử Vân Thần đang muốn một mình tiến lên lại bị Hà Văn Uyên túm dừng tay.

Hắn đột nhiên ý thức được, chính mình Hoàng Hậu cũng là nam tử, đã từng cũng trên chiến trường xuất hiện lực . Khóe miệng giơ lên dáng tươi cười, nắm chặc bên cạnh người tay cất bước hướng cửa điện đi đến.

Mở ra cửa cung, quả nhiên nhìn thấy nhiều ngày không thấy Chử Dương suất lĩnh ngàn quân ngăn chặn lên núi con đường, mà hắn tức thì cưỡi tại lập tức, ánh mắt phức tạp nhìn qua hai người bọn họ. Hà Văn Uyên mặc dù không biết cái này Chử Vân Thần trong nội tâm như thế nào ý định, sao tại đây giống như đi ra hành cung, nhưng cũng không có ngăn cản.

"Tam đệ."

"Nhị ca."

Chử Dương cũng không có dùng hoàng đế xưng hô Chử Vân Thần, trong lòng hắn, mặc dù Chử Vân Thần làm hoàng đế, vẫn là hắn nhị ca. Chẳng qua là hôm nay đi đến một bước này, hắn cắn răng cũng muốn đem chuyện năm đó hỏi thăm minh bạch.

"Nhiều năm như vậy, ngươi có thể tra đã minh bạch?"

Chử Dương cắn răng, không có trả lời ngay.

"Tam đệ có phải hay không nắm chỉ chứng nhận trẫm là năm đó thủ phạm căn cứ chính xác theo?"

"Năm đó... Là nhị ca ngươi khoanh tay đứng nhìn! Nếu không phải ngươi trong nháy mắt đó do dự, đại ca làm sao sẽ..." Chử Dương cơ hồ là dùng khí lực toàn thân mới ngưng được chính mình gào thét, oán hận nói.

Hà Văn Uyên nghe đến đó ở đâu còn có thể không rõ, hai người này đang nói rõ ràng là năm đó Chử Lăng Thiên chi tử sự tình. Hắn lặng lẽ buông lỏng ra nắm Chử Vân Thần tay, hắn nhớ rõ, khi đó vì có thể đem Chử Vân Thần nhanh chóng đặt lên ngôi vị hoàng đế, là hắn trừ đi « Sinh Tử Bộ » thượng Chử Lăng Thiên cùng Chử Hạ hai người đến từ Thiên Tôn che chở pháp thuật, đêm hôm đó, cũng là hắn kéo lấy Chử Vân Thần ống tay áo, lại để cho hắn đã có nhất thời chần chờ.

Chử Vân Thần hiển nhiên không có cảm thấy được người bên cạnh khác thường, hôm nay trong mắt hắn chỉ có cái kia đứng ở hắn mặt đối lập chỉ trích hắn Tam đệ. Sớm lúc trước ảnh vệ truyền tin tức nói Thọ Vương phía dưới có động tác lúc, Chử Vân Thần trong nội tâm chính là một mảnh lạnh buốt. Hắn như thế nào cũng không nghĩ ra, cái này đệ đệ là như thế nhìn hắn.

"Đại ca là đồng bào của ta ca ca, ta như thế nào... Giết hắn."

Chử Vân Thần liền lời nói cũng khó có thể nói ra miệng, ngày đó mất đi huynh trưởng đau nhức một mực bảo tồn trong lòng, làm hắn thật lâu khó có thể tiêu tan. Hắn hôm nay lựa chọn cùng Chử Dương mặt đối mặt nói chuyện, chính là không hy vọng cùng cái này chính mình duy nhất lưu tồn ở thế thân huynh đệ xung đột vũ trang.

"Ngươi vì ngôi vị hoàng đế, tự nhiên sẽ không đem thân tình để vào mắt!" Chử Dương phảng phất đã nhận lấy cực lớn thống khổ, thanh âm cũng run rẩy lên. Hắn làm sao hy vọng đây hết thảy bất quá là hắn lầm, chẳng qua là chứng cớ bày ở trước mắt, không phải do hắn không nhận, "Nhị ca, ngươi làm những sự tình kia, thì nên biết ta và ngươi hai người sẽ có ngày hôm nay."

"... Tam đệ, ngươi chính là như vậy xem nhị ca hay sao?"

Chử Vân Thần vẫn còn làm cuối cùng giãy dụa, nào có thể đoán được một chi phi kiếm đột nhiên bay thẳng lấy hắn phóng tới, hắn đang muốn trốn tránh, mà một bên Hà Văn Uyên động tác so với hắn nhanh hơn, trước một bước đánh rớt phi kiếm. Chử Vân Thần lập tức đem người hộ tại sau lưng, lại không biết người này tay không tấc sắt là như thế nào đã ngừng lại phi kiếm.

"Bảo hộ Đế hậu! Bảo hộ Đế hậu!"

Vốn bị thụ hoàng đế mệnh lệnh thủ ở một bên không hề động làm thị vệ trưởng gặp hoàng đế thiếu chút nữa bị thương, ở đâu còn có thể giả bộ đứa đầu đất, lập tức chỉ huy là số không nhiều binh sĩ đem Đế hậu hộ tại sau lưng. Chử Vân Thần gặp Hà Văn Uyên tại tiếp được phi kiếm về sau sắc mặt liền có chút tái nhợt, cũng không nói nhiều, ôm ngang lên người liền đi vào trong, không còn có cho Chử Dương một ánh mắt.

Chử Dương hiển nhiên cũng đúng này bất ngờ, quay đầu mạnh mà chằm chằm hướng bắn tên cái kia chỗ. Cái kia bởi vì khẩn trương quá độ mà rời tay binh sĩ sợ tới mức rụt cổ một cái, thầm nghĩ tìm động đất đi đến bên trong chui. Chẳng qua là việc đã đến nước này, Chử Dương cũng minh bạch là tên đã trên dây không phát không được, tối ám mắt, chậm rãi đã giơ tay lên trung kiếm.

Hà Văn Uyên rất ít trương, hắn tuy nhiên không rõ ràng lắm thị vệ đến cùng có bao nhiêu, nhưng là liền hắn cảm giác tình huống xem ra, tuyệt đối không cao hơn hai ngàn người, mà một bên Chử Vân Thần hiển nhiên cũng không có hướng hắn xin giúp đỡ ý tứ. Chẳng lẽ là lưu có hậu thủ?

Đang nghĩ ngợi, hắn đột nhiên cảm giác đến xa hơn chỗ có một đội binh mã chính hướng nơi đây chạy đến.

Hoàn toàn chính xác, một đội kia đâu vào đấy binh sĩ, chính là một ngày trước Chử Vân Thần phái ảnh vệ đi tìm càng đại tướng quân binh sĩ.

Đang lúc hoàng hôn, cái này náo loạn cả một ngày đao thương âm thanh liền nhược xuống dưới. Hà Văn Uyên lúc này mới đem tâm nuốt trở lại bụng, lúc này mới chợt hiểu phát hiện mình phần bụng một mực ở mơ hồ làm đau. Chử Vân Thần thấy hắn khó chịu, vừa muốn muốn cùng Chử Dương một mình nói chuyện, liền gọi Tạ Tất An đem người trước đưa về tẩm điện.

Không bao lâu, cực đại một cái tiền điện ở bên trong, chỉ để lại Chử Vân Thần cùng Chử Dương hai người.

Đệ 46 chương đáp án

Trạm trong điện Chử Dương sớm đã mất thần đang lúc trên ngựa uy phong, cả người đều là yêm , trên người của hắn nhiễm lên máu đen, đầu tóc rối bời, ở đâu còn có hoàng tộc cao ngạo bộ dáng. Chẳng qua là, trong ánh mắt của hắn vẫn như cũ lộ ra giãy dụa, phẫn nộ cùng khó hiểu.

Chử Vân Thần nhìn xem hắn sau nửa ngày, nói: "Chử Dương, ngươi thật sự là... Ngươi thà rằng tin tưởng những cái...kia người bên ngoài lời mà nói..., cũng không muốn chính miệng tới hỏi trẫm!" Hắn cơ hồ là cắn răng hung hăng mắng.

Nói xong, đưa tay bên cạnh trên mặt bàn thư văn bản tài liệu trùng trùng điệp điệp ngã ở Chử Dương trước mặt trên mặt đất. Vài trang bay bổng thư tín đập xuống đất cũng không có phát ra bao nhiêu tiếng vang, Chử Dương dừng một chút, vẫn là cúi người nhặt lên những cái...kia trang giấy.

"Mấy năm này, ngươi cho rằng chỉ có ngươi đang ở đây tra thái tử gặp chuyện sự kiện sao?" Chử Vân Thần không để ý Chử Dương càng ngày càng sắc mặt tái nhợt, lạnh giọng tiếp tục nói, "Còn nhớ rõ lúc trước hoàng đế hạ chiếu muốn Chử Gia Quân trấn áp phương Bắc khởi nghĩa nông dân quân sự tình a. Đại ca cùng trẫm đội ngũ hợp dòng lúc, chính trực kẻ trộm đánh lén tại trẫm. Tuy nhiên người đánh lén bị trẫm tại chỗ xử tử, lại không năng động đến phía sau màn độc thủ, ngay lúc đó Tể tướng Ngô Hữu Đức. Thì ra là... Ngươi thân ông ngoại ."

Chử Vân Thần trong miệng "Thân" chữ nói được đặc biệt nặng, Chử Dương đang nghe cái tên này thời điểm, hai tay run lên, thiếu chút nữa liền hơi mỏng vài trang giấy cũng không có bắt được. Trong tay hắn cái này mấy phần tóc vàng thư, theo thứ tự là lúc trước đánh lén Chử Vân Thần đóng quân nơi trú quân thời gian địa chỉ, năm đó hôn lễ thời gian cùng với phủ Bình Vương bản đồ địa hình. Những thứ này, đều là hắn không có có thể tìm tới .

Sự tình phía sau Chử Dương hôm nay cũng đoán được vài phần, năm đó phụ hoàng leo lên ngôi vị hoàng đế về sau, liền đã đáp ứng mẫu hậu không truy cứu ông ngoại Ngô Hữu Đức bóng dáng. Lại không nghĩ rằng Ngô Hữu Đức cũng không có ly khai Thiên Kinh Thành, mà là tùy thời chuẩn bị mướn người tại Chử Vân Thần trong hôn lễ ám sát hoàng đế, trời xui đất khiến giết ngay lúc đó thái tử Chử Lăng Thiên.

"... Ha ha, ha ha!"

Chử Dương ngã ngồi tại mặt đất, toàn thân run rẩy, hắn như thế nào cũng không nghĩ ra, chính mình sùng bái nhất đại ca, là bị chính mình thân ông ngoại giết chết. Càng không có nghĩ tới, hắn còn tin thái hậu lời mà nói..., đem mũi nhọn chỉ hướng chính mình nhị ca. Hôm nay, hắn cũng đã vô lực lại đi truy cứu ông ngoại cùng mẫu thân tầm đó tại bày ra cái gì, hoặc là nói, có phải hay không mẫu thân từ vừa mới bắt đầu đã biết rõ.

Chử Vân Thần ánh mắt phức tạp nhìn xem hầu như tan vỡ Tam đệ, nếu như có thể, hắn cũng không hy vọng cùng Chử Dương đi đến một bước này.

Mà tẩm điện ở bên trong, Hà Văn Uyên chậm chạp không có thể đẳng đến Chử Vân Thần, mà cảm giác của mình năng lực lại có sở hạ thấp, căn bản không có biện pháp giải đến tiền điện tình huống. Hắn khó khăn bụm lấy theo vừa rồi khởi vẫn rơi đau bụng đều muốn đứng dậy. Lúc này, ngoài cửa có tiếng vang truyền đến, Diên Nhi vào lúc này đi đến.

"Ca ca, ta nghe nói Thọ Vương mang binh vây quanh hành cung, ngươi không sao chứ?"

Hà Văn Uyên nhìn thấy Diên Nhi, ánh mắt sáng ngời, chăm chú níu lại tay của nàng, nhịn đau nói ra: "Nhanh, đi tiền điện nhìn xem, trở về nói cho ta biết Chử Vân Thần thế nào."

Diên Nhi bị Hà Văn Uyên lôi kéo một lảo đảo, suýt nữa không có đứng vững, chẳng qua là ngẩng đầu nhìn đến Hà Văn Uyên thống khổ thần sắc, cũng nuốt xuống tính tình: "Ca ca đừng nóng vội, Diên Nhi cái này đi."

Mắt thấy Diên Nhi bóng lưng rời đi, Hà Văn Uyên rốt cục nhẫn nhịn không được một hồi lại một trận đau đớn, đã mất đi ý thức.

"Đại nhân, đại nhân!" Tạ Tất An gặp Hà Văn Uyên ngất đi, gấp đến độ xoay quanh, đều muốn đem giữ thai thuốc nhét vào Hà Văn Uyên trong miệng, lại phát hiện cái này không có người ý thức, liền dược hoàn cũng nuốt không nổi đi.

Nhưng vào lúc này, Hà Văn Uyên trong bụng thai nhi là tốt rồi giống như biết mình cho cơ thể mẹ đã mang đến cực lớn gánh nặng, có lẽ là biết mình lành ít dữ nhiều, tự phát vận dụng tiên lực hộ kia an nguy. Một đoàn ôn nhuận tiên khí theo Hà Văn Uyên phần bụng bắt đầu chóng mặt khai, dần dần bọc lại Hà Văn Uyên toàn thân. Thì ra là cái này hơi yếu tiên khí, đưa tới không trung trùng hợp trải qua nam tử chú ý.

"YAA.A.A..!"

Đầu kia, Diên Nhi đi vào tiền điện lúc, vừa vặn trông thấy Chử Dương huy kiếm lau cổ của mình, nhất thời giật mình, kinh kêu ra tiếng. Nàng mặc dù là yêu, nhưng sau khi biến hóa một mực đứng ở thế gian, cũng không có trải qua chiến trường, trong lúc đó là thật đúng bị một mảnh huyết hồng hù đến rồi.

Chử Vân Thần vốn là chắp tay nhìn xem Chử Dương ly khai, nghe được thanh âm về sau mới quay đầu lại phát hiện đứng ở phía sau cách đó không xa Diên Nhi, trong nội tâm cũng biết cô nương này sợ là bị sợ đã đến.

"Bệ... Bệ hạ, Thọ Vương... Vì sao..." Diên Nhi kết kết ba ba nói không ra lời, hơn nửa ngày mới biệt xuất mấy chữ.

Chử Vân Thần tâm tình trầm trọng, khàn giọng nói ra: "Thọ Vương bị người đầu độc, bị người lừa gạt, phạm phải chuyện sai, đây là hắn lựa chọn hoàn lại chịu tội phương thức."

Diên Nhi che miệng, trong nội tâm rung mạnh, nàng chưa từng có nghĩ tới nói dối cũng sẽ hại một người phạm phải sai lầm lớn, thế cho nên ném đi tánh mạng. Như vậy nàng theo như lời những cái...kia nói dối, đến cuối cùng nhất là không phải cũng sẽ hại người bên ngoài?

"Hiền phi, ngươi như thế nào không cùng Hoàng Hậu, thế nhưng là Hoàng Hậu đã xảy ra chuyện?"

Chử Vân Thần đi lên trước đắp lên Chử Dương con mắt, cố nén trong mắt chua xót, thấp giọng hỏi, hắn còn nhớ rõ, vừa rồi Hà Văn Uyên sắc mặt không tốt.

"Không có... Không có việc gì." Diên Nhi cảm giác mình mà nói thật giống như kẹt tại trong cổ họng, cả buổi phun không ra, nàng không dám đơn giản nói ra miệng.

Chử Vân Thần cảm thấy được Diên Nhi dị thường, vội vàng đứng dậy hướng tẩm điện đi nhanh mà đi. Một mở cửa, chỉ thấy một nam tử xa lạ ngồi ở bên giường, mà chính mình Hoàng Hậu thì là nằm ở trên giường tùy ý người nọ bắt mạch.

Cái kia nam tử xa lạ hình dạng góc cạnh rõ ràng, mũi cao thẳng, bên miệng chứa đựng một vòng như có như không mỉm cười. Quanh thân đều mang theo một cổ ngạo nghễ tiên khí, lại phối hợp một chỗ ngồi thâm quầng trường bào gia thân, thần thánh không thể xâm phạm.

Chử Vân Thần trong lòng xiết chặt đã nghĩ tiến lên, chẳng qua là cái kia đầu giường nam tử mở miệng trước.

"Ừ khá tốt, đã ổn định lại rồi. Sau này chú ý một chút, dùng nam tử chi thân chửa tử cũng không phải là một kiện chuyện dễ dàng."

Chử Vân Thần bị lời của nam tử cả kinh sững sờ ngay tại chỗ, chống lại trên giường Hà Văn Uyên không được tự nhiên ánh mắt, trong lúc nhất thời kích động há to miệng cũng không thể nói ra một câu. Có trời mới biết hắn bỏ ra bao nhiêu lực khí mới đi đến trước giường, cẩn thận từng li từng tí cầm chặt Hà Văn Uyên tay, không xác định mà hỏi: "... Đã có?"

Hà Văn Uyên không có trả lời hắn, chẳng qua là cười nhìn xem hắn, khẽ gật đầu.

Bị Chử Vân Thần chen lấn vị trí nam tử cũng không giận, cười hì hì nói: "Không nghĩ tới còn có thể nhìn thấy ngươi như thế uất ức một mặt, cũng thế, cái này tình, bổn quân sau này sẽ tìm ngươi hoàn lại ."

Nói xong liền quay người đi ra tẩm điện, xa hơn bên ngoài nhìn, người nọ sớm đã biến mất vô tung vô ảnh.

Chử Vân Thần kích động không ngậm miệng được, một tay hướng phía Hà Văn Uyên hở ra phần bụng duỗi lại duỗi thân cũng không dám thật đúng sờ lên, thẳng đến Hà Văn Uyên xem không qua, cầm lấy tay của hắn dán tại trên bụng của mình.

"Bên trong có một tiểu sinh mệnh, hai chúng ta ." Hà Văn Uyên vừa cười vừa nói, chẳng qua là trong mắt cũng có một tia bất an, hắn sợ Chử Vân Thần không tiếp thụ được, dù sao, nam nhân này chửa tử tại thế gian là chuyện không thể nào.

Chẳng qua là hắn người nam nhân trước mắt này sớm được đột nhiên xuất hiện hạnh phúc nện váng đầu, ở đâu còn lo lắng nhiều như vậy, bó tay bó chân không dám đụng vào hắn, đến cuối cùng cũng chỉ là tại trán của hắn ấn kế tiếp khẽ hôn.

"Đợi ngươi mạnh khỏe chút ít, chúng ta trở về kinh."

Chử Vân Thần không thể chờ đợi được đều muốn đem vui sướng chia xẻ cho những người khác, đều muốn cho người này chuẩn bị tốt nhất đồ ăn, bố trí mềm mại nhất giường bị, tìm tốt nhất ngự y, đem người hộ cái chu toàn.

Chỉ tiếc, sự tình vĩnh viễn sẽ không đơn giản như vậy. Ngồi ở trên triều đình Chử Vân Thần bị một đám đại thần giội cho vô số nước lạnh, lúc này mới thanh tỉnh nhận thức đến, người bên ngoài chắc là sẽ không chúc phúc hai hắn đích. Không có đại thần nguyện ý chứng kiến thân là Nam Hậu Hà Văn Uyên có thể nghịch thiên chửa tử.

Càng có đại thần đem lúc trước Hà Văn Uyên mượn âm binh hành hạ đến chết Thiên Kinh Thành dân chúng sự tình nói ra nói sự tình. Nhao nhao chỉ trích Hoàng Hậu là yêu về sau, ghen tị lòng dạ hiểm độc, thực đang không có Mẫu Nghi Thiên Hạ phong phạm.

Lúc này đã có hơn tám tháng thân thể Hà Văn Uyên theo Nhạc Quân Tiển trong miệng nghe đến mấy cái này thời điểm, mới đầu chẳng qua là trào phúng cười, thán một câu phàm nhân vô tri. Chẳng qua là cái này nghĩ lại, có lẽ, hiện tại đúng là mình ly khai thời cơ.

Ngày đó lành nghề trong nội cung tỉnh lại, hắn nhìn thấy chính là ngồi tại bên người vì hắn thua tức giận Đông Vương công. Đúng rồi, cái kia lạ lẫm nam tử chính là cái kia Thiên Đình trung Vương Mẫu nương nương cái kia thần long thấy đầu không thấy đuôi huynh trưởng, Đông Hoa đế quân.

Hà Văn Uyên còn nhớ rõ, lúc ấy Đế Quân thấy hắn tỉnh lại liền cười chế nhạo hắn: "Không nghĩ tới ngươi cái này Diêm Vương lá gan không nhỏ, đúng là muốn một mình thai nghén tiên thai, vẫn là cái kia Linh Bảo lão nhân hài tử."

"Ngươi là..."

Đế Quân nheo lại mắt hảo hảo đánh giá một phen cái này lúc này suy yếu không chịu nổi quỷ thần, thuận miệng nói ra: "Nếu không có bổn quân nhìn ngươi thật đúng vẻ mặt mờ mịt, phi đem ngươi đá tiên cốt lại phi một lần Cửu Thiên, cho ngươi hảo hảo nhớ rõ bổn quân hình dạng."

Hà Văn Uyên sững sờ, cái này mới phản ứng tới. Trên người người này tiên khí cùng cái kia Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn không sai biệt nhiều, mà lại vốn là cực thanh cực thuần túy tiên khí, lại nghe thấy người này đề cập phi thăng, còn xưng hô Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn là "Lão nhân", hắn liền đoán được người này thân phận.

"Tiểu thần Diêm La vương, khấu kiến Đông Hoa đế quân." Nói xong liền muốn đứng dậy, may mà được Đế Quân ngăn cản.

"Ngươi cái này Diêm Vương, vui đùa đều khai không dậy nổi, thật là không thú vị. Bất quá, có lẽ đây cũng là cái kia Linh Bảo lão nhân để ý nguyên nhân của ngươi." Đế Quân gặp Hà Văn Uyên tình huống đã ổn định, liền đình chỉ thua tiên khí, "Bổn quân là ngươi thua chút ít tiên khí, nhưng đến cùng không thể lâu dài hộ ngươi cùng hài tử chu toàn. Hôm nay Linh Bảo lão nhân tiên khí bị phàm trần thân thể giam cầm cũng không cách nào linh hoạt vận dụng, cái này thế gian cũng là tiên khí mỏng manh, ngươi còn không bằng sớm đi trở lại Địa Phủ đi, thuận tiện cũng sớm làm đem đứa nhỏ này Tiên Hồn đúc hảo."

"Tiểu thần trong nội tâm minh bạch, đa tạ Đế Quân chỉ điểm."

Đông Hoa đế quân nhẹ gật đầu, lại cười hì hì để sát vào nói: "Bổn quân thế nhưng là rất chờ mong cái này tại Ngọc Đế ngoài ý liệu tiểu tiên đồng sinh ra đời đâu."

Hà Văn Uyên lúc trước căn bản không có cơ hội tiếp xúc vị này Thần Tiên, trong lúc nhất thời có chút co quắp, cũng không biết nên trở về đáp cái gì tốt. Chẳng qua là xem cái này Đông Hoa đế quân thái độ, tựa hồ cũng không tính đưa hắn một mình thai nghén tiên thai sự tình thống xuất khứ, trong lòng của hắn chính là yên tâm.

Uống một hơi hết không biết thả nhiều ít trân quý dược liệu giữ thai thuốc, Hà Văn Uyên sờ lên chính mình hở ra phần bụng, hạ quyết tâm.

"Nguyệt lão, giúp ta chuyện."

Đệ 47 chương kế hoạch (thượng)

"Ngừng ngừng ngừng, nói như ngươi vậy tuyệt đối không phải là chuyện tốt, ta cũng không làm." Nhạc Quân Tiển liên tục khoát tay, làm bộ muốn đứng dậy ly khai, chẳng qua là cả buổi cũng không thấy có người ngăn trở đường đi của hắn. Nhạc Quân Tiển sờ lên cái mũi, cam chịu số phận nói, "Dứt lời, muốn ta giúp đỡ cái gì."

...

Cái này mái hiên Vĩnh An Cung trúng kế vạch lên cái gì, cái kia mái hiên thái hậu trong tẩm cung bầu không khí ngược lại là cùng dĩ vãng chênh lệch quá nhiều.

"Bịch!"

"Ngươi... Ngươi nói... Cái gì?" Thái hậu đã không rảnh cố kỵ bị nàng ném vụn trà chén nhỏ, rung động lấy thân thể đứng dậy đến gần trong điện quỳ cung nữ, đều muốn đem trong miệng nàng nói được lời nói nghe rõ ràng chút ít, "Ngươi nói Thọ Vương... Làm sao vậy?"

Dưới đài cung nữ ở đâu còn dám nhiều lời, run run cả buổi cũng chỉ có thể đem vừa rồi câu nói kia lại lặp lại một lần: "Khởi bẩm thái hậu Nương Nương, Thọ Vương... Bị người đầu độc, phạm phải chuyện sai, tự biết nghiệp chướng nặng nề, đã... Đã tự vận với thiên lâm núi hành cung." Nói xong, "Đông" một tiếng dập đầu trên mặt đất, cũng không dám nữa ngẩng đầu.

Dù thế nào lừa mình dối người cũng là vô dụng rồi, thái hậu chỉ cảm thấy trong lúc nhất thời trời đất quay cuồng, suýt nữa ngất đi. Cũng may có một bên lão ma ma nâng, nàng mới khó khăn lắm tại trên mặt ghế ngồi vào chỗ của mình. Chậm rất lâu, trên người không còn chút sức lực nào vẫn không thể nào tiêu trừ, sắc mặt cũng thập phần trắng bệch, nhưng ít ra cái này ý thức ngược lại là thanh tỉnh rất nhiều.

Lão ma ma gặp thái hậu như thế thương tâm, sớm đã đem dưới đài tiểu cung nữ vung lui xuống đi, chỉ sợ thái hậu bi thương ngoài người trước nói lỡ.

"Dương nhi, ai gia Dương nhi a — là vì nương hại ngươi..." Thái hậu sở trường gõ bị đè nén ngực, cực kỳ bi thương. Nàng sớm nên nghĩ đến , chính mình tính tình đơn thuần nhi tử làm sao đấu hơn được đã ngồi trên long ỷ Chử Vân Thần.

Bất luận thái hậu trong nội tâm như thế nào hối hận, như thế nào hoài nghi phụ thân của mình, hôm nay cũng đã vu sự vô bổ. Mà ở Chử Vân Thần bình yên trở lại Thiên Kinh Thành một khắc này lên, nàng cái này thái hậu cũng đã có tiếng không có miếng. Chử Vân Thần làm sao lại nghĩ không đến Chử Dương sau lưng còn có sự hiện hữu của nàng, nghĩ đến lúc này sớm đã đang tìm cái kia đào thoát bên ngoài Ngô Hữu Đức rồi.

Sự thật xác thực nhập thái hậu sở liệu, về sau nửa tháng, tại Chử Vân Thần toàn lực đuổi bắt hạ tại thành nam một chỗ vùng ngoại thành hoang trong miếu đã tìm được thân trúng kỳ độc tiền triều Tể tướng Ngô Hữu Đức. Tự nhiên, cái này "Thân trúng kỳ độc" một chuyện vốn là kỳ quặc, mà đã từng trốn không còn thấy bóng dáng tăm hơi người đột nhiên có thể trong thời gian ngắn như vậy bị tìm được, cũng thực làm cho người không thể tưởng tượng.

Nếu là thái hậu lúc này còn có nói chuyện quyền lực, Ngô Hữu Đức cũng không lại nhanh như vậy bị xử trảm, hết lần này tới lần khác mà ngay cả thái hậu cũng bản thân khó bảo toàn.

"Đại nhân, cái kia nửa yêu đã rơi vào Thiên Tôn trong tay."

"... Ừ." Hà Văn Uyên không yên lòng mà quấy lấy trong chén chén thuốc, nhưng không có uống hết ý định, "Nguyệt lão bên kia chuẩn bị cho tốt không có?"

"Đều chuẩn bị xong, đại nhân."

"Ừ, mấy ngày nay lại để cho Đại Hoàng Tử nhiều đến Vĩnh An Cung đi dạo."

"Vâng. Ặc... Đại nhân... Ặc, không có việc gì."

Có lẽ là gần nhất cái này Vĩnh An Cung bầu không khí quá mức buồn khổ, mà ngay cả một mực theo bên người Phạm Vô Cứu lúc này đây cũng ngăn trở Tạ Tất An nhiều hơn nữa hỏi. Tạ Tất An nhếch miệng, cũng thành thành thật thật ngậm miệng, chẳng qua là cái này trong nội tâm cũng luôn là nhà mình đại nhân áp lực khó chịu, lại cứ người này chính mình giống như là cái không có việc gì người bình thường. Mỗi lần Chử Vân Thần hạ hướng đến xem hắn, đều thấy hắn cười hướng người nọ chia xẻ bào thai trong bụng động tác cùng vui sướng. Hết lần này tới lần khác chỉ có bọn hắn những người này cũng biết, Hà Văn Uyên trong bụng đứa bé này căn bản cũng không có linh hồn.

Một người không có linh hồn sẽ biến thành cái xác không hồn, hay hoặc giả là chìm ngủ không tỉnh, nhưng nếu là một đứa bé theo vừa ra đời sẽ không có linh hồn, cái kia đứa bé này xuất hiện ở sinh một khắc này sẽ gặp chết đi, liền nhìn thế gian này lần đầu tiên cơ hội đều không có.

Tạ Tất An thiệt tình không biết đại nhân đến ngọn nguồn là ở kế hoạch mấy thứ gì đó.

Hà Văn Uyên không có chú ý bên người hai người đều đang suy nghĩ lung tung mấy thứ gì đó, hắn vuốt ve mình đã cao cao nổi lên phần bụng, lại cầm lấy một bên Chử Vân Thần cái này nửa tháng đến sai người đẩy nhanh tốc độ bình an khóa, cười đến ôn nhu: "Con a, mau ra đây a."

Muốn nói là hài tử đã nghe được phụ thân kêu gọi mà cấp bách suy nghĩ muốn đi ra, có thể trên thực tế cái này thai nhi cũng không có linh hồn. Sáng sớm hôm sau, Hà Văn Uyên trong giấc mộng liền cảm thấy bụng đang lúc truyền đến từng trận đau đớn, giày vò đến hắn dần dần tỉnh lại. Trong khoảng thời gian này, Chử Vân Thần vì phòng ngừa áp đến Hà Văn Uyên bụng, cũng không có túc tại Vĩnh An Cung, mà Hà Văn Uyên cũng không có lại để cho Tất An cùng vô cứu gác đêm quy củ, này đây hôm nay hắn đều đau tỉnh, cái này Vĩnh An Cung trung người còn không có vào cửa.

Hà Văn Uyên khó khăn động lên thân thể tựa ở bên giường, muốn chờ cái này một hồi đau đớn đi qua. Những này qua vốn là như vậy, thỉnh thoảng đau từng cơn luôn làm hắn hoài nghi đứa nhỏ này là muốn sinh ra rồi. Chẳng qua là, Nhạc Quân Tiển đã nói với hắn, thế gian nữ tử tại sinh sản:sản xuất mấy ngày trước đây cũng sẽ xuất hiện gián đoạn tính đau đớn, thật đúng đã đến đau đến không thể nhẫn nhịn thời điểm mới có nghĩa là sinh nở kỳ đến.

Hà Văn Uyên hít sâu một hơi, ý đồ giảm bớt thoáng một phát đau đớn, nghĩ thầm sợ lại là một lần gián đoạn tính đau đớn mà thôi. Thế nhưng là, lần này rõ ràng bất đồng dĩ vãng đau từng cơn, một hồi mạnh hơn một hồi kịch liệt đau nhức tự phần bụng truyền đến toàn thân, đau đến hắn hai mắt biến thành màu đen.

"A...!"

Hắn đều muốn mở miệng hô người, thế nhưng là mới mở miệng, thân, ngâm liền trốn thoát, dừng lại đều ngăn không được. Rơi vào đường cùng, hắn cũng chỉ có thể gắt gao cắn chính mình miệng môi dưới, chờ có thể thở dốc cơ hội.

Cũng may không bao lâu sắc trời liền sáng rồi, Tạ Tất An ngáp mở cửa đi đến, xông lên mắt liền nhìn thấy trên giường cái kia như là trong nước mới vớt ra bình thường Hà Văn Uyên.

"Nhanh... Nhanh đi tìm... Nguyệt lão." Sớm đã đau đến không có tính tình Hà Văn Uyên hữu khí vô lực nói, lại là một hồi kịch liệt đau nhức đánh úp lại, hắn lại một lần nữa ngậm miệng lại, như thế nào cũng không chịu tiết lộ nửa câu nhu nhược.

Tạ Tất An biết rõ kế hoạch, nửa bước không dám chần chờ, quay người liền ẩn thân hình đi tìm Nhạc Quân Tiển. Mà đi theo Tạ Tất An phía sau vào cửa Phạm Vô Cứu im lặng lặng yên rời khỏi cửa quay người phải đi tìm Chử Vân Thần rồi.

Hà Văn Uyên đau đến mơ mơ màng màng , hắn chẳng qua là lờ mờ nhìn thấy Tạ Tất An mở cửa tiến đến, hắn tựa hồ nói mấy thứ gì đó liền chính hắn đều nhớ không rõ mà nói. Cũng không lâu lắm, trong điện lại trở về bình tĩnh, trống rỗng chỉ chừa hắn một người, hắn cũng cứ như vậy đang ngủ tỉnh ngủ tỉnh trung ráng chịu đi thời gian.

Lại tỉnh lại thì, Nhạc Quân Tiển đã đứng ở bên giường, bên cạnh còn đứng lấy một cái lão ma ma, lại xa một chút địa phương, có không ít thái giám tại đâu đó ra ra vào vào chuẩn bị mấy thứ gì đó. Chỉ thấy cái kia lão ma ma thấy hắn tỉnh, liền đi lên trước lấy tay sờ lên bụng của hắn nhẹ nhàng đè lên.

"Hí!"

Vốn là nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh Hà Văn Uyên vẻn vẹn bừng tỉnh, thắm thiết cảm giác đến bào thai trong bụng xao động, đau đến sắc mặt xoát được lại trắng bạch vài phần, mồ hôi lạnh càng không ngừng lưu.

"Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương vị trí bào thai rất chính, chẳng qua là nam nhân này sinh con, lão nô là thật không có bái kiến, nghĩ đến nam tử bồn cốt so nữ tử nhỏ hơn rất nhiều, chỉ sợ còn cần đau chút thời gian."

Hà Văn Uyên chỉ nghe được một câu nói kia liền lại bị một hồi kịch liệt đau nhức lật ngược thần trí, mông lung đang lúc, người nọ lo lắng thần sắc xuất hiện ở trước mắt mình, hắn sững sờ mà vươn tay đều muốn đi đụng vào, không nghĩ tới thật sự đụng phải!

Hà Văn Uyên mở to hai mắt, chẳng qua là sau một khắc hắn cũng chỉ có chăm chú níu lại người nọ duỗi tới tay khí lực rồi, đối với hắn miệng hổ hung hăng mà cắn.

"Văn Uyên, chịu đựng!"

Chử Vân Thần coi như không có có cảm giác tới tay thượng đau đớn, dùng không tay kia vì hắn lau sạch lấy cái trán mồ hôi lạnh.

"Hoàng Hậu Nương Nương, mời dùng chút ít lực a!" Lão ma ma cũng là lần đầu tiên gặp được loại tình huống này, dù sao nam nữ thụ thụ bất thân, cũng chỉ có thể đứng ở bên giường chỉ thị Nhạc Quân Tiển tiến lên. Nhạc Quân Tiển trái nhìn phải nhìn cũng hiểu được đứa nhỏ này thì không cách nào thuận lợi đi ra , đầu tạp tại đâu đó chính là ra không được. Mắt thấy Hà Văn Uyên đã đau đến không thở nổi, Nhạc Quân Tiển cũng là nóng vội.

"A — "

Lại là một hồi cố gắng, nương theo lấy Hà Văn Uyên tê tâm liệt phế tiếng la, hài tử rốt cục xông qua đại quan, thuận lợi đi ra.

"Chúc mừng bệ hạ, chúc mừng Nương Nương, là Tam hoàng tử!"

Hà Văn Uyên thoát lực thở hào hển, từ nào đó Chử Vân Thần đẩy ra dính tại trên hai gò má sợi tóc, trong mắt tràn đầy nồng đậm vui vẻ cùng nhàn nhạt ưu thương. Một mực cường chống đỡ tâm thần buông lỏng, Hà Văn Uyên liền muốn ngủ đi qua, Nhạc Quân Tiển vội vàng lên tiếng nói: "Nương Nương, Nương Nương! Ngàn vạn không thể ngủ a!" Mắt thấy dưới thân bị đơn thượng huyết sắc càng ngày càng nhiều, dần dần có ngăn không được tư thế, Nhạc Quân Tiển kinh hoảng mà hô hào. Cũng cố kỵ không được ngồi ở bên giường Chử Vân Thần, đối với Hà Văn Uyên liền lên tiếng hô.

Đều như vậy rồi, Chử Vân Thần tự nhiên cũng phát hiện Hà Văn Uyên tình huống không ổn, lập tức nhường ra vị trí lại để cho sau lưng mấy vị thái y cũng tiến lên đây. Con mắt chăm chú nhìn bị mọi người bao bọc vây quanh giường, căn bản không rảnh cố kỵ mặt khác.

Cũng không biết đi qua bao lâu, mấy vị thái y đều lắc đầu đã không có biện pháp, cuối cùng cũng chỉ có Nhạc Quân Tiển kiên trì đi đến hoàng đế trước mặt, nói: "Bệ hạ, mời cùng Nương Nương nhiều trò chuyện a."

Chử Vân Thần tâm thần rung mạnh, cả buổi không có thể kịp phản ứng. Bên giường thái y đều cúi đầu tránh ra một con đường, hắn vừa nhấc mắt liền có thể trông thấy người nọ nằm ở trên giường, vẻ mặt tái nhợt đang nhìn mình, khóe miệng chứa đựng mỉm cười.

Hà Văn Uyên đã dùng hết khí lực toàn thân đều muốn đi nhúc nhích ngón tay, lại không biết chính mình thành công không có, rốt cuộc là đem Chử Vân Thần chiêu đã đến chính mình bên giường, hắn vừa cười vừa nói: "Hoàng Thượng. Đây là ta lần thứ nhất, cũng là một lần cuối cùng hô ngươi hoàng thượng. Thật có lỗi a, ta không có thể chống đỡ, được đi trước một bước."

Chử Vân Thần nhếch môi, cầm chặt Hà Văn Uyên tay, ách lấy thanh âm nói: "Đừng nói lời vô lý, cho dù ngươi đi trước một bước, cũng muốn ở phía dưới chờ trẫm."

Hà Văn Uyên sững sờ, cười đến ho khan vài tiếng.

"Không, cả đời này, đã đã đủ rồi. Ta không nghĩ chờ ngươi rồi, chúng ta liền dừng ở đây a." Hà Văn Uyên cười đến ôn nhu, trong ngôn ngữ lại lộ ra dứt khoát, lệnh Chử Vân Thần trong nội tâm quặn đau dị thường.

Chử Vân Thần há to miệng, còn muốn nói điều gì, lại nghe đến sau lưng ma ma run run rẩy rẩy thanh âm.

"Bệ hạ... Nương Nương... Cái này... Tam hoàng tử, hắn không khóc a."

Đệ 48 chương kế hoạch ( Hạ )

Theo Nhạc Quân Tiển trong tay tiếp nhận hài tử lão ma ma đối với hài tử bờ mông lấy được ba ba vang, nhưng chỉ có không thấy hài tử khóc thành tiếng, khẩn trương mà đầu đầy là đổ mồ hôi. Nàng thế nhưng là biết rõ đấy, hoàng đế này đôi Hoàng Hậu là tâm tri kỷ ưa thích, tay này ở bên trong đứa bé này là Hoàng Hậu Hà Văn Uyên liều mạng sanh ra, hôm nay cái này không nói một tiếng có thể là thế nào xử lý a.

Chử Vân Thần mặc dù không phải rất rõ ràng, nhưng cũng biết cái này mới ra thế hài tử nhất định muốn khóc lên một tiếng mới xem như chính thức đến thế gian này báo đến, mới có thể sống sót. Tiếp nhận lão ma ma trong tay hài tử, quả nhiên thấy kia hồng phác phác hài tử không khóc không làm khó, cũng không mở mắt ra nhìn xem cái này tân thế giới.

"A, xem ra, đứa nhỏ này cũng thì nguyện ý đi theo ta."

Hà Văn Uyên suy yếu mà vươn tay, đều muốn đi đủ hài tử, hắn bây giờ khí sắc cách khác mới tốt lên rất nhiều, trên người cũng có chút khí lực rồi. Chỉ là thấy đã quen sinh tử Chử Vân Thần trong mắt chỉ có đau lòng, hắn biết rõ, đây là hồi quang phản chiếu.

Hắn theo Hà Văn Uyên ý, đem hài tử phóng tới trong ngực của hắn, cẩn thận đụng vào hài tử dần dần làm lạnh khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, cũng nhịn không được nữa, súc tại trong hốc mắt nước mắt cứ như vậy tích rơi xuống, nện ở Hà Văn Uyên cùng hài tử trên mặt.

"Đừng khóc." Hà Văn Uyên nếm đến Chử Vân Thần nước mắt trung đắng chát, mình cũng rơi xuống nước mắt, nỗ lực lấy ra trong ngực Âm Bài giao cho Chử Vân Thần trong tay, "Đem nó mang theo, sau đó làm ngươi hảo hoàng đế đi... A."

Chử Vân Thần còn không thấy rõ ràng trong tay đồ vật, trên giường người tay đã vô lực đọng ở bên giường, hắn cũng không kịp lần nữa dắt tay của người kia.

Hắn nhu hòa mà đem tay của người kia nắm tiến hai tay đang lúc, trong miệng im ắng gào thét, đều muốn che nhiệt cái này song hơi lạnh làm hắn quyến luyến tay.

Một phòng người vào lúc này đều quỳ xuống, đại khí không dám ra. Diên Nhi đi đến Vĩnh An Cung lúc, nhìn thấy toàn bộ cung điện người đều quỳ ở nơi đó, nàng trong đầu còi báo động đại tác, lại cũng bất chấp thân phận của mình, vung ra chân chạy tiến tẩm điện.

Rất xa, nàng xem gặp Hà Văn Uyên nguyên thần đã xuất khiếu, đứng ở khóc không ra tiếng thân người sau hư ôm người nọ. Nàng chỉ cảm thấy trong đầu oanh một tiếng, chính mình nguyên lai tưởng rằng đã biết rõ thế giới sụp đổ rồi.

"Diên Nhi, tối nay giờ Tý, nơi đây không ai lại đến." Hà Văn Uyên tại nhìn thấy Diên Nhi lúc liền bay tới bên cạnh của nàng, đối với nàng khẽ cười nói.

Hắn biết rõ, yêu là có thể đủ trông thấy nguyên thần cùng hồn phách .

Diên Nhi che miệng nói không ra lời, chỉ phải quỳ xuống thân, nàng đối diện lấy đúng là Hà Văn Uyên nguyên thần chỗ đứng địa phương, mơ hồ nàng có thể đoán được, lúc này đây, Hà Văn Uyên thật sự muốn rời đi.

Hà Văn Uyên không có lại ở chỗ này ở lâu, cuối cùng lưu luyến mà nhìn một cái Chử Vân Thần liền cùng đã ẩn thân Tạ Tất An Phạm Vô Cứu hai người đã đi ra thế gian.

Hoàng đế Chử Vân Thần tại Hoàng Hậu sau khi chết liền cả người có chút hoảng hốt, ngồi một mình ở Vĩnh An Cung trung rất lâu sau đó. Hắn đem Hà Văn Uyên cùng mới ra thế tiểu hoàng tử di thể được lưu giữ trong Vĩnh An Cung ở bên trong. Hắn cứ như vậy ngồi ở quan tài bên cạnh, thẳng đến nửa đêm thời gian, bên cạnh hắn đại thái giám nguyên bảo cầu hắn ăn khẩu bữa tối, hắn mới dịch vị trí.

Hà Văn Uyên ly khai ngay tiếp theo mang đi Chử Vân Thần tâm, thế nhưng là, người nọ trước khi đi đối với hắn đã từng nói qua, muốn hắn làm tốt hoàng đế.

Hắn còn cần làm tốt vị hoàng đế này, sau đó mới có thể ly khai.

Chử Vân Thần đi ra Vĩnh An Cung không bao lâu, cái này yên tĩnh cung điện trong góc liền thoát ra một cái tiểu hoa xà đến. Bất quá một lát, cái kia hoa xà biến hóa nhanh chóng, liền huyễn hóa thành hình người, nghiễm nhiên chính là Diên Nhi.

Diên Nhi đi vào quan tài, đều muốn thò tay đụng vào, đột nhiên gặp chú ý tới dưới ánh nến Hà Văn Uyên thân ảnh. Tay nàng co rụt lại, trong lòng không hiểu có chút chột dạ.

"Ca ca."

"Nháy mắt, ngươi cũng hoán ta nhiều năm 'Ca ca' . Ban đầu là ta đem ngươi theo bên kia giam đưa đến kinh thành, thực sự không để ý đến ngươi bất quá sơ thành hình người sự thật. Không có kịp thời phát hiện ngươi trong lời nói nói dối cùng phản nghịch, là của ta sơ sẩy, ngươi khả năng nguyên lai ta đây cái không xứng chức huynh trưởng?"

Hà Văn Uyên sắc mặt còn có chút tái nhợt, xem ra mặc dù cái này chửa tử một chuyện không có đã muốn mạng của hắn, cũng tổn hại hắn không ít tiên lực.

Diên Nhi bị Hà Văn Uyên theo như lời nói lời nói khiếp sợ đến, nàng vốn thật không ngờ Hà Văn Uyên cái này cao cao tại thượng Thần Tiên thật sự là đem nàng cái này yêu quái đã coi như là muội muội. Trong lúc nhất thời, chóp mũi một cổ chua xót thốt nhiên tuôn ra, nàng lập tức liền đỏ lên hai mắt, nói: "Diên Nhi chưa từng có trách ca ca, Diên Nhi vẫn cho là Diên Nhi chẳng qua là ca ca phụ thuộc phẩm mà thôi."

"... Thế nhưng là, ngươi không thể vì vậy mà học sẽ nói láo!"

Bị Hà Văn Uyên như thế chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép một rống, Diên Nhi vốn vẫn còn hốc mắt tử ở bên trong đảo quanh nước mắt cứ như vậy sinh sôi sợ tới mức rơi xuống trên mặt đất, một viên đón lấy một viên, cả người ngã ngồi trên mặt đất.

"Sau này, chính ngươi... Tự giải quyết cho tốt."

Dứt lời, hắn cũng không nhìn nữa Diên Nhi thần sắc, nguyên thần bay vào trong quan mộc cùng thân thể hợp nhất, sau đó mang theo đến nay không khóc một tiếng hài tử ly khai.

Trước khi đi, hắn ngắm nhìn như trước ngốc ngồi ở chỗ kia Diên Nhi, vẫn là thở dài một hơi, nói: "Ly khai a, đi Yêu giới, thế gian không phải ngươi ngốc địa phương. Phải học được đôi hành vi của mình phụ trách."

Nói xong, phất tay đánh rớt quan tài trước nến, trong khoảnh khắc, thế lửa lập tức trèo lên cây cột (Trụ tử), liếm láp lấy lương trụ thượng màn cửa. Không đến một lát, cả đang lúc tẩm điện đều bị ngọn lửa bao bọc:ba lô trong đó, trong đêm tối đốt màu đỏ bừng đỏ bừng.

Bất quá là vừa rời đi không lâu, lại quay đầu lại, Vĩnh An Cung đã bị hừng hực đại hỏa vây quanh, Chử Vân Thần như là điên rồi giống nhau đều muốn đi đến bên trong xông, may mắn bị bên cạnh ảnh vệ kịp thời ngăn lại.

Hắn đều muốn đi cứu ở tại lòng hắn tiêm người trên, hắn đều muốn đi cứu hắn vừa xuất thế liền rời đi hài tử. Thế nhưng là hắn không được, hắn làm không được. Hắn chỉ có thể nhìn, nhìn xem đại hỏa thôn phệ xà nhà, thiêu hủy cửa sổ.

"Ngươi quả nhiên như trước nhẫn tâm như vậy, đi được như thế dứt khoát."

Chử Vân Thần vô thần nhìn qua một cái biển lửa, thì thào nói ra thanh âm, trong tay nhanh nắm chặt cái kia khối đường vân rõ ràng Âm Bài.

Đi theo hoàng đế sau lưng nguyên bảo khẩn trương nhìn thấy Chử Vân Thần, chỉ sợ hoàng đế một cái nghĩ không ra vừa muốn xông đi vào. Cũng may Chử Vân Thần chẳng qua là vẫn đứng nhìn xem cung nhân phác hỏa, vừa đứng chính là một đêm.

Ngày hôm nay, trong hoàng cung đã xảy ra rất nhiều chuyện.

Nam Hậu Hà Văn Uyên khó sinh mà chết, hài tử cũng không có thể bảo trụ. Cùng ngày trong đêm, Hoàng Hậu linh cữu sở để chỗ cũng không hiểu thấu bị một hồi đại hỏa đốt quách cho rồi. Cùng một ngày, hiền phi gì Diên Nhi cũng không cố biến mất, về sau không tiếp tục người nhìn thấy qua.

Mà cùng thời khắc đó, Địa Phủ ở bên trong cũng là đã lâu náo nhiệt.

Bao đại nhân biết được hôm nay là Hà Văn Uyên chính thức trở về Địa Phủ ngày, cao hứng mà ném trong tay bút lông, đáng thương một bên vốn là thảnh thơi uống trà phán quan tự dưng tung tóe vẻ mặt mực nước trà nước đọng.

Bao đại nhân một chút nước mũi một chút nước mắt đều muốn bổ nhào vào Hà Văn Uyên trong ngực cầu an ủi, có thể vừa nhìn thấy người nọ tiều tụy khuôn mặt cùng trong ngực hài đồng thể xác, cũng rõ ràng cảm giác được sự tình cũng không phải như hắn trong tưởng tượng như vậy viên mãn. Thu hồi mình muốn nhanh chân chạy trốn tâm tư, Bao đại nhân đi lên trước hướng Hà Văn Uyên nhẹ gật đầu. Đang nhìn tiễn đưa cái kia bơi hồn tựa như không người nào xem hắn trực tiếp đi trở về tẩm điện lúc, Bao đại nhân càng là hoài nghi, cười híp mắt đi đến theo sát lấy Hà Văn Uyên trở về Bạch Vô Thường Tạ Tất An trước mắt, sau đó mạnh mà nắm chặt này người lỗ tai!

"Ôi! Ôi! Bao đại nhân! Loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) nói! Loại nhỏ (tiểu nhân) nói! Ngài buông tay buông tay!"

Tạ Tất An vừa thấy được Bao đại nhân cười đến giống như gió xuân quất vào mặt, đã biết rõ không có chuyện tốt, quả nhiên cái này một giây sau, lỗ tai của hắn liền gặp không may ương. Thật vất vả đem lỗ tai của mình cứu thoát ra, Tạ Tất An lập tức trốn vào Phạm Vô Cứu trong ngực, khóc sướt mướt đúng là muốn Phạm Vô Cứu vì hắn thổi một chút khí. Đứng ở một bên Bao đại nhân không thể nhịn được nữa, làm bộ vừa muốn thượng thủ, cái này Tạ Tất An mới ấp úng đem thế gian Hà Văn Uyên cùng Chử Vân Thần sự tình cùng Bao đại nhân khai báo mấy lần.

Hà Văn Uyên trở lại chính mình tẩm điện, vừa vào cửa liền nhìn thấy ngồi ngay ngắn tại chỗ đó Chử Ngọc. Hắn vốn là sững sờ, lập tức mới nhớ tới chính mình đã từng đem Chử Ngọc an bài tại chính mình tẩm điện ở bên trong.

"Đại nhân."

Nho nhỏ tuổi tác Chử Ngọc nhìn thấy người tới, giống khuông giống dạng học quỷ sai lễ tiết cho hắn hành lễ, lúc này mới tò mò nhìn quanh khởi Hà Văn Uyên trong tay ngủ tiểu nhân.

Hà Văn Uyên trông thấy hắn trong ánh mắt rất hiếu kỳ cùng mừng rỡ, cười nói: "Đây là đệ đệ của ngươi."

"Ngọc nhi biết rõ." Tiểu Chử Ngọc gật gật đầu, bản lấy một tờ khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn nói như thế.

"Ngươi biết?"

Chử Ngọc cái kia một tiếng "Đại nhân" đã lại để cho Hà Văn Uyên cảm thấy rất kinh ngạc, hôm nay cái này tiểu đại nhân bình thường Chử Ngọc còn nói biết rõ đứa bé này tồn tại, quả nhiên là lệnh Hà Văn Uyên có chút ngoài ý muốn.

"Những này qua, Ngọc nhi thường xuyên đi cầu Nại Hà vừa đi di chuyển, chỗ đó có một nấu canh ôn Nhu tiểu thư tỷ, nàng biết rõ thiệt nhiều sự tình. Tiểu tỷ tỷ nói, sau này Ngọc nhi muốn đi đầu thai lúc cũng là muốn uống thượng cái này một chén canh , cho nên hiện tại nhiều nói cho Ngọc nhi một ít không có gì đáng ngại." Chử Ngọc nhéo nhéo góc áo, như là bị đại nhân bắt được làm sai sự tình hài tử, bất quá ngẩng đầu thấy Hà Văn Uyên không có trách cứ ý của hắn, hắn dừng một chút tiếp tục nói, "Đoạn thời gian trước, Ngọc nhi lại gặp được Thọ Vương thúc, là hắn nói cho Ngọc nhi, nói phụ hậu thân tử có việc gì, là tiểu tỷ tỷ suy đoán phụ sau có tiểu bảo bảo rồi."

Hà Văn Uyên lập tức nhớ tới lúc ấy lành nghề cung lúc, hoàn toàn chính xác hắn bộ dáng yếu ớt bị Chử Dương nhìn đi, nhưng là cái này bị Mạnh Bà đoán được, chỉ sợ lúc ấy cái kia Mạnh Bà cũng chỉ là nói mò mà thôi.

"Phụ về sau, vì cái gì đệ đệ không mở mắt ra nhìn xem Ngọc nhi, hắn ngủ rồi sao?"

Hà Văn Uyên không biết nên giải thích như thế nào, trong lòng ngực của hắn đứa bé này cùng Chử Ngọc tình huống ban đầu bất đồng. Chử Ngọc mẫu thân là phàm nhân, thai nghén tự nhiên là phàm thai, mang lên Thiên Tôn tiên khí phàm thai. Đã là phàm nhân thể xác, phàm nhân hồn phách tự nhiên có thể miễn cưỡng đầu thai. Thế nhưng là hắn là chân chân chính chính Thần Tiên, dùng tiên nhân thân thể trực tiếp chửa tử, sở sinh hài tử tự nhiên từ nhỏ chính là tiên thai, bình thường phàm nhân hồn phách căn bản chịu không nổi, cái này mới đưa đến rồi, đứa bé này thân hình cũng đã sinh ra, vẫn không có hồn phách đưa vào trong đó.

"Ngọc nhi, đệ đệ của ngươi hắn còn nhỏ, lại để cho hắn ngủ tiếp một lát. Ngươi muốn không hề đi kiều bên cạnh tìm tiểu tỷ tỷ vui đùa một chút?" Hà Văn Uyên chỉ có thể dắt khóe miệng, chỉ muốn trước đem hài tử đuổi đi.

Chử Ngọc nhu thuận gật đầu, mở cửa đã đi ra Hà Văn Uyên tẩm điện, đi ra ngoài lúc vừa vặn gặp được tìm đến người Bao đại nhân.

"Văn Uyên, ngươi ý định tư tạo Tiên Hồn?" Bao đại nhân vừa vào cửa liền đổ ập xuống mà hỏi, không có chút nào cho Hà Văn Uyên cơ hội giải thích.

Hà Văn Uyên quay lưng lại huyễn hóa ra một đứa con nít cái nôi, xoay người đem hài tử nhu hòa mà bỏ vào trong rổ, lại đang cái nôi bên ngoài làm một cái bảo hộ thuật, lúc này mới nhìn thẳng khởi Bao đại nhân đến.

"Vâng."

"Ngươi... Ngươi có thể từng nghĩ tới, Tiên Hồn không phải tốt như vậy đúc , cần đem hai phe phụ thể tiên lực đồng thời rót vào, mới có thể thành công. Hôm nay, ngươi muốn đi đâu tìm kiếm Thiên Tôn tiên lực? Mà cái này thân hình ngay cả là thân thể thần tiên, chín chín tám mươi mốt ngày ở trong không có Tiên Hồn nhập chủ, vẫn như cũ sẽ tiêu vong ." Bao đại nhân vốn còn muốn khích lệ thượng một câu, chẳng qua là nhìn hắn đến Hà Văn Uyên trong mắt kiên định, hắn mà nói tại trong miệng vòng vo cái cong, mới nói ra khẩu, "Huống hồ, cái này tạo hồn năm liền đã tới rồi. Lúc đó, ngươi còn muốn vận dụng tiên lực chế tạo đại lượng hồn phách, thật cho là ngươi tiên lực là vô tận sao?"

Hà Văn Uyên không có trả lời, nói thật, mà ngay cả chính hắn cũng không có nắm chắc. Chẳng qua là, hắn luôn không muốn cái này hắn trăm cay nghìn đắng sinh hạ đến hài tử, không thấy xem cái thế giới này liếc liền tiêu tán tại trong tam giới.

"Có lẽ, Ngọc nhi có thể hỗ trợ." Không biết lúc nào, đi ra ngoài Chử Ngọc đi mà quay lại, xuyên thấu qua khe cửa chần chờ nói.

Không đợi ở đây hai cái đại nhân suy nghĩ cẩn thận, Chử Ngọc liền mở miệng nói ra: "Ngọc nhi biết rõ phụ hoàng chính là bầu trời Thần Tiên chuyển thế, cho nên Ngọc nhi từ nhỏ bất phàm, trong cơ thể có chứa tiên lực. Chỉ tiếc, Ngọc nhi là một người phàm tục hồn phách, không chịu nổi, lãng phí một cách vô ích phụ hoàng tiên lực. Hôm nay, nếu là có thể dùng cái này trợ giúp đệ đệ thức tỉnh, Ngọc nhi tự nhiên nguyện ý đem trong cơ thể tiên lực lưu cho đệ đệ."

Hai người đều là chấn động, đều không nghĩ tới một đứa bé đúng là có thể nghĩ tới những thứ này, cũng hoàn toàn chính xác có thể xem như một cái biện pháp.

"Vấn đề giải quyết xong."

Bao đại nhân gặp Hà Văn Uyên nụ cười trên mặt, nhẫn nhịn cả buổi cũng không có lại biệt xuất một câu phản đối lời nói, chỉ phải nói: "Tại tám mươi mốt trong ngày đem đúc tốt Tiên Hồn đưa vào cái này thân hình, sau đó lại tiếp tục dùng thiên trì nước tẩm bổ bốn mươi chín năm, lại vừa thức tỉnh."

Hà Văn Uyên cảm kích nhìn thoáng qua Bao đại nhân, hắn biết rõ người này đã nói ra biện pháp, tất nhiên coi như là đồng ý hắn làm càn.

"Ngọc nhi, đi theo ta."

Bao đại nhân nhìn thấy một lớn một nhỏ hai người bóng lưng rời đi, trùng trùng điệp điệp hít ngon miệng, vươn tay còn muốn cứu vãn thoáng một phát, cuối cùng cũng không có ngăn lại hai người ly khai bước chân.

"A! Ta mặc kệ!"

...

Tại thế gian, ba năm tang kỳ thoáng qua một cái, Chử Vân Thần đem con trai trưởng Chử Lãng Nghệ lập là thái tử, cư đông cung. Mà sống thâm cung thái hậu đã ở trong ba năm "Nhiễm bệnh" mà chết. Từ nay về sau, hoàng đế Chử Vân Thần cẩn trọng, đại kỳ vương triều nghênh đón trước đó chưa từng có huy hoàng.

Vẻn vẹn mười năm về sau, thái tử đã thành nhược quán chi lễ, Chử Vân Thần liền đem ngôi vị hoàng đế truyền cho Chử Lãng Nghệ đã đi ra Thiên Kinh Thành, cũng không có người trông thấy vị này truyền kỳ bình thường hoàng đế.

Có người nói, Chử Vân Thần là bị cao nhân chỉ điểm, đắc đạo tu tiên đi; cũng có người nói, hắn là muốn tìm được cái kia hơn mười năm trước mất đi thê nhi. Nhưng là sự thật đến cùng như thế nào, thế gian mọi người liền không được biết rồi.

— quyển thượng phàm trần duyên hết —

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đến tận đây, quyển thượng xem như đã xong, vung hoa vung hoa ~~

Ngày hôm qua tạp tại cái loại địa phương đó, Tiểu Thức tuyệt đối là cố ý QAQ, nhưng Tiểu Thức ngoan ngoãn đến đổi mới, không thể không muốn Tiểu Thức a! ! ! QAQ

Quyển hạ báo trước:

"Tiểu tiên nhớ rõ tiểu tiên cùng Thiên Tôn tại thế gian đã phát sanh hết thảy, chẳng qua là khi đó tiểu tiên cũng là đã từng nói qua, tiểu tiên cùng Thiên Tôn đến đây chấm dứt rồi."

"Ta biết tại thế gian lúc, ngươi ủy khuất rất nhiều, lúc trước ngươi không nói rõ ràng thân phận là sợ hư mất ta lịch kiếp. Nhưng hôm nay, vì sao như trước giấu diếm?"

"Bởi vì không cần phải."

Đệ 49 chương vô tình

Bất luận là Thiên Địa Sơ Khai thời kỳ thượng cổ tiên nhân vẫn là về sau thông qua tu luyện mà có được tiên tịch Thần Tiên, thời gian luôn không đáng...nhất được quan tâm đồ vật. Thần tiên trên trời, thường thường khép lại giam chính là vài thập niên mấy trăm năm, mà cái này tại hạ giới chính là hàng trăm hàng ngàn năm. Cho nên, đối với Thiên Đình chúng tiên mà nói, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn bất quá là hạ giới lịch kiếp mấy tháng sự tình, tại thế gian liền đã qua hơn trăm năm.

Tại đây hơn trăm năm đang lúc, Địa Phủ ở bên trong đã hình thành thì không thay đổi, giống nhau trăm năm trước Diêm Vương theo thế gian trở lại Địa Phủ lúc bộ dạng. Duy nhất chỗ bất đồng ở chỗ, hôm nay cái này Địa Phủ ở bên trong nhiều hơn một cái tiên khí cực thịnh "Nhỏ hơn tiên" . Nhắc tới nhỏ hơn tiên thân phận, tại Địa Phủ ngược lại là không có mấy người xác thực biết rõ, cũng không người nào biết cái này nhỏ hơn tiên mấy tuổi rốt cuộc là nhiều ít. Chẳng qua là, hắn bên ngoài nhưng vẫn bảo trì tại thế gian hài đồng tám, chín tuổi bộ dáng, mấy năm cũng không thấy dài. Có người suy đoán, đây là thế gian đồng mỗ, bộ dáng nhìn xem là đứa bé, trên thực tế đã tuổi trên năm mươi. Đương nhiên, những thứ này cũng chỉ là quỷ sai nói lý ra nghị luận mà thôi. Ai cũng không có lá gan này ở trước mặt đi hỏi cái này hơn mười năm trước không hiểu xuất hiện ở Địa Phủ nhỏ hơn tiên, càng sẽ không cầm việc này đi hỏi thăm Diêm Vương gia rồi.

Mà lúc này, Diêm Vương Hà Văn Uyên đang đứng tại cầu Nại Hà đầu ngắm nhìn cách đó không xa bỉ ngạn hoa biển, giống nhau trăm năm trước. Hôm nay cái này cầu Nại Hà thượng vong cũng không có nhiều người, phân trà Mạnh Bà cũng có thể nghỉ một chút, như dĩ vãng như vậy đi đến Diêm Vương bên người, đem trong tay nước trà đưa cho người nọ.

"Hôm nay tường vân vờn quanh, sợ là cái kia tại thế gian lịch kiếp trăm năm Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn rốt cục trở về vị trí cũ đi à nha? Đại nhân không phải tại thế gian cùng hắn có chút tiếp xúc, không đi Thiên Đình tham gia náo nhiệt sao?"

Mạnh Bà bưng nước trà, liếc trộm bên cạnh người thần sắc, đáng tiếc chính là vẻ mặt của người nọ đúng là không có một tia biến hóa, mà ngay cả tiếng nói cũng cùng thường ngày không hề khác biệt.

"Mạnh Bà, ngươi không cần thăm dò, ngươi ứng với khi biết hôm nay nói nhiều hơn nữa Thượng Thanh Đại Đế sự tình, ta cũng sẽ không có bất luận cái gì cảm giác. Lúc trước, Nguyệt lão cái kia một lần sự tình, biểu hiện của ta còn chưa đủ rõ ràng sao?"

Mạnh Bà có chút trầm mặc, Hà Văn Uyên trong miệng sở nói rất đúng hơn mười năm trước Nguyệt lão chuyển thế tử vong đến Địa Phủ đưa tin sự tình. Cái kia Nhật, Nguyệt lão vẻ mặt cười mỉa mà cười ha hả, nói là mình vì cứu một cái mèo đen mà không cẩn thận ném đi tánh mạng, lúc này mới đến Địa Phủ tìm Diêm Vương lấy chén trà uống, chuẩn bị lại đi quăng gia đình.

Cái này Hà Văn Uyên thấy người, không nói hai lời liền dẫn theo dẫn hồn đèn đem người dẫn tới bỉ ngạn hoa biển, xem tư thế là muốn giải quyết việc chung tặng người đầu thai đi. Nguyệt lão lúc ấy mở to mắt, hỏi: "Ngươi không phải chứ, ta chính là lấy chén trà uống, ngươi không chào đón ta, cũng không nên xóa trí nhớ của ta nha. Tốt xấu hai ta tại thế gian cũng nhận thức nhiều năm như vậy, nhà của ta tức phụ ta còn không có đuổi tới đâu rồi, có thể hay không dàn xếp thoáng một phát?"

Lúc ấy Diêm Vương nói như thế nào kia mà? A, đúng rồi.

"Muốn chuyển thế đầu thai, nhất định phải đi suối vàng, qua không biết làm sao, uống Mạnh bà thang, quên mất tiền đồ chuyện cũ. Ta lúc đầu cho ngươi chui chỗ trống, hôm nay như thế nào còn có thể đồng ý ngươi mang theo trí nhớ đầu thai."

Lúc trước Nguyệt lão chằm chằm vào Hà Văn Uyên mặt nhìn lại xem, nửa phần trêu tức biểu lộ cũng nhìn không ra, mặt mũi tràn đầy khiếp sợ nói: "Chẳng lẽ ngươi... ? !"

Hà Văn Uyên không để cho hắn nói xong, phụ giúp hắn đạp xuống suối vàng.

Lúc trước Mạnh Bà ngay tại bên cạnh, đem một màn này xem tại trong mắt, trong nội tâm ngăn không được thở dài.

Nhìn thấy người bóng lưng rời đi, bị gọi là Mạnh Bà cô nương nhếch miệng, ừng ực ừng ực mà đem nước trà uống cái sạch sẽ, trong miệng còn không ngừng lầm bầm: "Ai, bà tử ta thật sự là đáng thương, trên quán như vậy một cái hai cái không bớt lo thủ trưởng."

Đứng ở đó người lúc trước đứng đấy địa phương, Mạnh Bà mở to hai mắt nhìn thấy cái kia một mảng lớn đỏ au biển hoa, thở dài nói: "Quả nhiên là người vô tình, cái này một mảng lớn bỉ ngạn hoa, đến lúc đó muốn tìm cũng không tìm về được rồi." Dứt lời, lắc đầu lại nhớ tới chính mình đầu cầu đi.

Mà đầu kia, tắm rửa hôm khác nước ao Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn mới lên bờ, liền gặp được Thái Thượng Lão Quân mỉm cười đứng ở bên cạnh bờ.

"Chúc mừng huynh trưởng thành công cải tạo tiên thân."

"Đa tạ." Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn khẽ vuốt càm, tiếp nhận tiên nga trong tay quần áo phủ thêm thân, quay đầu lại liền nhìn thấy lão Quân vẻ mặt bất khả tư nghị nhìn qua hắn, liền hỏi, "Đạo đức, còn có chuyện gì?"

Lão Quân tựa hồ lúc này mới phản ứng tới, kinh ngạc nói: "Huynh trưởng lần này lịch kiếp trở về, tựa hồ cải biến rất nhiều, là gặp được chuyện gì tốt sao?"

Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn cúi đầu âm thầm suy tư một phen, khóe miệng nhấc lên một cái mỉm cười, nói: "Có lẽ a, việc này hoàn toàn chính xác ý nghĩa phi phàm." Nói xong, liền cũng không quay đầu lại hướng chính mình Thượng Thanh kính đi đến, vừa vặn đuổi suy nghĩ muốn đến đây chúc mừng một đám Thần Tiên lúc trước đã đi ra thiên trì.

Hắn nhớ rõ, hắn nhớ rõ nhìn thấy tận mắt, tại thế gian cái kia mấy chục năm chuyện đã xảy ra, mà ở tu tiên trong quá trình hắn như thế nào dốc sức liều mạng tu luyện, chính là vì kéo dài tuổi thọ của mình, có thể nhiều một chút thời gian đi tìm người nọ chuyển thế. Chẳng qua là, một năm rồi lại một năm, không hề bóng dáng.

Cái kia nói sẽ không tại cầu Nại Hà đẳng người của hắn không còn có ra hiện ở trước mặt của hắn. Đã từng vô số lần, hắn nổi lên như vậy một cái xúc động, muốn giải tánh mạng của mình, trực tiếp chạy đến cầu kia bên cạnh đi nhìn trúng liếc, nhìn người nọ một chút có phải hay không khẩu thị tâm phi chờ ở đầu cầu. Thế nhưng là hắn biết rõ đấy, người nọ cho tới bây giờ đi được dứt khoát, chỉ sợ lúc này đây là mà ngay cả chuyển thế cũng không muốn cùng hắn gặp nhau. Có thể hắn không cam lòng, một mực ở tìm kiếm, thẳng đến tám mươi năm kỳ hạn vừa đến, bị Mạnh bà thang ngăn chặn trí nhớ giống như thủy triều dũng mãnh vào trong đầu.

Hắn liền hiểu được.

Nguyên lai người nọ đã là Thần Tiên, nguyên lai hai người bọn họ sớm đã gặp nhau, nguyên lai cái kia nhiều người như vậy năm không muốn nói thân thế lại đồng dạng là lai lịch của hắn.

Đột nhiên xuất hiện trí nhớ cùng đáy lòng dâng lên áy náy cùng mừng rỡ lệnh cái này ngàn vạn năm thượng cổ tiên nhân mất đúng mực, rối loạn tâm. Mà rất đáng được ăn mừng chính là, người nọ là Thần Tiên, hắn lúc trước cũng không phải thật sự tử vong. Hiện tại, hắn muốn làm , chỉ có mau chóng củng cố chính mình tiên lực, sau đó đi Địa Phủ thấy kia cái hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm người.

Chỉ tiếc, Ngọc Đế tự nhiên không sẽ dễ dàng như thế hãy bỏ qua hắn.

Nhớ ngày đó, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn như vậy nhảy dựng, tru tiên đài trực tiếp tổn hại, đến bây giờ vẫn không có thể bị thân thiện hữu hảo (sửa tốt). Vốn là, Ngọc Đế đối với cái này tự nhiên là thích nghe ngóng, cái này người của thiên đình lực vốn là khan hiếm, cái này một hai ngày nhảy một cái thật đúng chịu không được. Chẳng qua là, tình huống như vậy cũng không có tiếp tục bao lâu, theo hạ giới cơ hội bị tước đoạt, Thiên Đình trung tiếng oán than dậy đất, có không ít thượng tiên thượng tấu nói nhà mình trong điện tiểu tiên tức giận đến rời nhà trốn đi, hoặc là tiêu cực bãi công. Ngọc Đế không chịu nổi kia nhiễu, cái này không, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn một hồi Thượng Thanh kính, hắn liền phái Thái Bạch Kim Tinh đến chắn người.

"Tiểu tiên quá bạch, bái kiến Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn. Tiểu tiên biết được Thiên Tôn hôm nay trở về Thiên Đình, đặc (biệt) đến..."

"Chuyện gì?" Thượng Thanh vừa thấy được người tới, trong mắt hiện lên một tia không kiên nhẫn, bất quá rất nhanh liền che đi.

"Ách... Chắc hẳn Thiên Tôn còn nhớ rõ, cái kia tru tiên đài lúc trước bị thụ chút ít hư hao, không biết làm sao Thiên Đình trừ Thiên Tôn bên ngoài không người có năng lực tu sửa. Tiểu tiên phụng Ngọc Hoàng đại đế ý chỉ, hy vọng Thiên Tôn ra mặt, nhanh chóng thân thiện hữu hảo (sửa tốt) tru tiên đài. Là đáp tạ Thiên Tôn, Ngọc Đế đặc biệt mệnh tiểu tiên đưa tới nho nhỏ lễ vật, mong rằng Thiên Tôn xin vui lòng nhận cho."

Nhìn xem Thái Bạch Kim Tinh đưa tới thạch trắng rượu ngon, Thượng Thanh vốn định từ chối. Có thể nghĩ lại, hắn cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tựa hồ còn không có tiễn đưa trôi qua thể lễ vật cho người nọ, trước đây tại thế gian lúc cũng thông thường người nọ cầm lấy rượu chén nhỏ uống xoàng, nghĩ đến là yêu rượu chi nhân, liền nhận cái này lễ, muốn quay đầu lại cho rằng lễ gặp mặt dùng.

Vừa nghĩ tới rất nhanh liền có thể gặp lại người nọ, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn cái này cô tịch hơn một ngàn năm tâm tựa hồ cũng bắt đầu nhảy lên rồi. Không đúng, là cái này ngắn ngủn trăm năm đang lúc, hắn cảm giác mình là còn sống . Loại cảm giác này, hắn đã gần ngàn năm không có cảm nhận được.

Mà lúc này tại Địa Phủ, Hà Văn Uyên cũng không có người là Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn trở về vị trí cũ mà làm ra cái gì tỏ vẻ. Nhiều ít biết chút ít lúc trước hai người gút mắc Bạch Vô Thường Tạ Tất An một bên hồi báo trong tay hôm nay tử vong tình huống danh sách, một bên lén án trước bàn Diêm Vương.

"Chăm chú chút."

Hà Văn Uyên ánh mắt phiêu hướng nơi khác, bút trong tay từng điểm từng điểm, chẳng qua là lập tức liền phát hiện Bạch Vô Thường thứ nhất nghĩ thứ hai là làm. Bạch Vô Thường cong lên miệng, lúc này mới chăm chú báo cáo đứng lên. Mấy người đều không có lưu ý đến, Diêm la điện bên ngoài, một cái nho nhỏ thân ảnh thò đầu ra nhìn, ló đầu ra ngó nhắm ở bên trong xem, rốt cục như là xác nhận trong điện người bộ dạng, quay đầu nhanh chân bỏ chạy, không bao lâu liền mất tung ảnh.

A Thanh nện bước tiểu chân ngắn xuyên qua bụi cỏ, cúi đầu nhìn mình bị ướt át bùn đất hủy giầy nhăn lại lông mày. Bất quá, vì có thể tìm được đồ vật, hắn vẫn là cắn răng, nắm chặc trong tay Truy Hồn Ngọc tiếp tục hướng đi về trước.

Cái này Truy Hồn Ngọc là hắn theo phụ thân trong cung điện tìm được, nghe Bạch Vô Thường nói, thứ này có thể truy tung tam giới nội bất luận cái gì vật còn sống tung tích. Mấy ngày nữa, chính là hắn phụ thân sinh nhật rồi, hắn muốn tiễn đưa cái lễ vật cho cha của hắn cha. Nghĩ nửa ngày, cái này A Thanh cái đầu nhỏ ở bên trong cũng không có nghĩ ra tốt điểm quan trọng. Cái này nhìn thấy Truy Hồn Ngọc, A Thanh đột nhiên muốn tìm được truyền thuyết kia trung đã chết đi phụ thân.

Hắn từng nghe Mạnh Bà tỷ tỷ nói, phụ thân của hắn đã từng là cái tài đức sáng suốt hoàng đế. Lại nghe phụ thân nói, phụ thân hắn đã sớm ly khai nhân thế chuyển thế đầu thai, tìm kiếm không tới. A Thanh liền muốn lấy, đã có cái này Truy Hồn Ngọc, có lẽ liền có thể tìm tới cái kia chuyển thế không biết vài lần phụ thân rồi.

Từ hắn thức tỉnh đến bây giờ, hắn cũng chưa từng thấy qua phụ thân thiệt tình cười qua, hắn nghĩ đến, nếu là đem phụ thân tìm trở về, có phải hay không phụ thân có thể thoải mái cười to.

Nghĩ như vậy, tiểu A Thanh cảm giác mình trong thân thể lại tràn đầy động lực, nện bước bước nhỏ tử hướng càng lúc càng nồng nặc trong rừng cây đi đến. Chỉ tiếc, A Thanh vì cho phụ thân một kinh hỉ, cũng không có đem lần này xuất hành nói cho phụ thân, tự nhiên cũng không có được cho biết Truy Hồn Ngọc chính thức phương pháp sử dụng.

Hắn chẳng qua là vẫn cao hứng lấy, đang mong đợi nhìn thấy chính mình chưa từng gặp mặt phụ thân. Trong lúc vô tình, dĩ nhiên vượt qua thế gian Nhân giới cùng Yêu giới giới hạn. Từ A Thanh đặt chân Yêu giới, một đôi u lan con mắt liền từ trong bụi cỏ đã tập trung vào cái này từ bên ngoài đến chi khách.

Đệ 50 chương khách nhân

Khó khăn xuyên qua rừng cây, dẫm nát xốp trên bùn đất, tiểu A Thanh thở phì phò xóa đi mồ hôi trên mặt. Từ nhỏ ngay tại âm lãnh Địa Phủ ở bên trong phát triển hắn trong lúc nhất thời ngược lại là có chút không thể thích ứng cái này trong rừng cây nóng bức không khí. Từng nghe nghe thấy trong núi rừng vô cùng nhất râm mát, A Thanh ngẩng đầu nhìn qua vào đầu mở mãnh liệt dương giam, tại trong lòng cho quyển sách kia vẽ lên một cái đại xiên, nghĩ đến quay đầu lại nhất định phải làm cho phán quan thúc thúc hảo hảo khám và chữa bệnh thoáng một phát loạn viết sách quỷ sai.

Địa Phủ ở bên trong đang tại sửa sang lại công văn phán quan phía sau lưng phát lạnh, nghi hoặc và cảnh giác về phía sau lưng nhìn nhìn, xác nhận không có phát hiện Diêm Vương thân ảnh, lúc này mới tiếp tục vùi đầu viết nhanh đứng lên. Loại này thời điểm, hắn tổng là phi thường tưởng niệm lại chạy đi đầu thai Bao đại nhân.

A Thanh có thể nghe không được phán quan thúc thúc trong nội tâm tiếng khóc, nện bước tiểu chân ngắn lại đi cánh rừng ở chỗ sâu trong đi vài bước, đột nhiên cảm thấy được phụ cận có động tĩnh, lập tức âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: "Ai tại đâu đó!"

Cũng không lâu lắm, một cái thân hình uyển chuyển cô nương theo trong bụi cây đi ra, một đôi cong cong con mắt xuất hiện ở A Thanh trong tầm mắt.

"Ngươi là người phương nào, vì sao xuất hiện ở nơi đây?" A Thanh đứng thẳng lên eo nhỏ bản, mở miệng cố gắng cường ngạnh mà hỏi thăm.

Nếu là Tiểu lam không có nhìn thấy đứa nhỏ này có chút phát run hai chân, nàng chỉ sợ cũng phải bị cái kia trương mặt không biểu tình khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn cho hồ lộng qua.

"Tiểu nữ tử Tiểu lam, gia ở nơi này phụ cận. Ngược lại là tiểu công tử làm sao sẽ một người xuất hiện ở cái này rừng sâu núi thẳm bên trong?"

Nghe Tiểu lam trong veo mềm mại tiếng nói, nhìn xem trên mặt nàng hiền lành vui vẻ, A Thanh buông lỏng đề phòng, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hồi đáp: "Ta... Ta không gọi tiểu công tử, ta là A Thanh, màu xanh thanh."

"A Thanh, ngươi tới nơi này làm gì?" Tiểu lam gặp hài tử không có khẩn trương như vậy rồi, cười đi đến bên cạnh hắn ngồi xổm xuống hỏi.

"Ta tìm đến người."

Tiểu hài này trên người mặc dù mang theo nồng đậm quỷ khí, lại khí tức tinh khiết, cũng coi là đỉnh tốt lô đỉnh người chọn lựa. Tiểu lam con ngươi đảo một vòng, trên mặt cười đến càng là nhu hòa: "A Thanh, ngươi như vậy chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây , một người tìm cũng là cố hết sức, cái này mắt thấy sắc trời đã tối, không bằng tối nay đi trước tỷ tỷ gia nghỉ ngơi cả đêm, ngày mai sẽ tìm?"

A Thanh do dự mà ác khẩn trong ngực Truy Hồn Ngọc, hắn từ là không lo lắng đêm tối , tại Địa Phủ ở bên trong một năm bốn mùa đều không có đặc biệt sáng sủa thời điểm. Chẳng qua là, trước mắt cái này ôn nhu tiểu tỷ tỷ đều như vậy mời hắn, A Thanh cũng không nghĩ ra cự tuyệt lý do.

"Được rồi, đa tạ tiểu thư tỷ mời." A Thanh gật đầu đồng ý, nghiễm nhiên một cái tiểu đại nhân bộ dáng, chẳng qua là cái kia trương non nớt khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn thịt ục ục , thấy thế nào đều chỉ cảm thấy đáng yêu.

Tiểu lam cười đi lên trước dắt hắn bàn tay nhỏ bé, cảm giác được bàn tay nhỏ bé co rúm lại thoáng một phát, tựa hồ cũng không thói quen người khác tiếp xúc.

Hai cái một lớn một nhỏ bóng người đang dần dần tây nghiêng ánh mặt trời hạ càng kéo càng dài, tại không có một ngọn cỏ đá vụn trong đất lộ ra đặc biệt rõ ràng, cuối cùng biến mất ở đằng kia khối lớn nhất U Hoa Sơn thạch dưới đỉnh.

Vừa tiến vào U Hoa Sơn, A Thanh liền rõ ràng cảm giác được quanh thân khí tức đục ngầu làm cho người khác hít thở không thông, đến từ bốn phía oán khí kích mà hắn tóc gáy đứng thẳng.

"Tiểu tỷ tỷ, ngươi ở ở loại địa phương này?"

"Đúng vậy a, ở nơi này thoải mái."

A Thanh không có nhiều hơn nữa hỏi, nghĩ thầm đã từng phụ thân đã từng nói qua, cái này thế gian có nhiều loại người, mỗi người ăn mặc bất đồng yêu thích bất đồng, muốn sinh hoạt cũng là bất đồng . Có lẽ trước mắt cái này gọi "Tiểu lam" tiểu tỷ tỷ cũng chỉ là đôi chỗ cư trụ đặc biệt thích cùng hắn không giống với a. Chẳng qua là, tổng cảm giác chung quanh hết thảy sởn hết cả gai ốc , như là bao giờ cũng không ở phía xa nhìn chăm chú lên hắn cái này người từ ngoài đến.

Đi vào một cái ẩn nấp sơn động, A Thanh xông lên mắt liền nhìn thấy ngồi xếp bằng trong sơn động nam tử, một chỗ ngồi Huyền Y cùng hắn phụ thân Hà Văn Uyên so sánh với chỉ có hơn chứ không kém. Máu tái nhợt tóc tại trên đầu người kia lại không lộ vẻ già nua không chịu nổi, mà là vì kia mang lên một tia lực lượng thần bí ý tứ hàm xúc. Chỉ thấy Tiểu lam chạy đến người nọ bên người rỉ tai vài câu, người nọ liền chậm rãi mở ra cặp kia ngân hà giống như sáng chói con mắt, thật đúng chống đỡ mà vượt một câu mày kiếm mắt sáng, anh tuấn phi phàm. Thế nhưng là, người này mặc dù khuôn mặt tuấn mỹ, như trước bù không được hắn khí tức trên thân đến làm cho người khắc sâu ấn tượng.

A Thanh còn chưa bao giờ thấy qua như vậy lệ khí sâu nặng người, ngay cả là hắn ngẫu nhiên bỏ vào địa ngục đi cũng chưa từng cảm giác qua như thế thực chất bạo ngược chi khí. Hắn bản năng muốn rời khỏi, chẳng qua là thối lui đến cửa động lúc mới phát hiện, lúc nãy mới tiến vào sơn động sớm được chận cái kín.

"Ngươi gọi A Thanh?"

Nghe được ngồi trên nam tử trầm thấp giàu có từ tính thanh âm, A Thanh bị dọa đến toàn thân chấn động, cẩn thận mà đáp nói: "Vâng, A Thanh là của ta tên."

Nguyên cái nút hướng tiểu hài tử vẫy tay, gặp người nơm nớp lo sợ mà đi đến bên cạnh của hắn mới cười đem người kéo vào trong ngực, nói: "Như thế nào, hiện tại mới biết được sợ?"

A Thanh rụt lại cổ không nói chuyện, bên tai người nọ nóng rực khí tức phun tại cổ của hắn chỗ ngứa sưu sưu , hết lần này tới lần khác hắn còn không dám trốn.

"A, ngươi đứa nhỏ này ngược lại là đáng yêu, lớn lên hơi có chút giống ta biết cố nhân." Nguyên cái nút gặp hài tử tuy là né tránh , nhưng cũng không có thật sự sợ hãi đến một cử động nhỏ cũng không dám, trong nội tâm cảm thấy thú vị, Xùy~~ cười ra tiếng, "Lá gan cũng không nhỏ, cũng thế, ta chỗ này quanh năm không có ai đến, hôm nay ngươi coi như là một người khách nhân rồi."

Nguyên cái nút híp mắt, cũng không biết có phải hay không ảo giác, hắn cảm giác đứa nhỏ này mà ngay cả khí tức đều cùng người nọ có chút tương tự.

"Nghe nói ngươi tới tìm người, tìm chính là ai?"

"Cha ta."

Nguyên cái nút huy thối liễu Tiểu lam, lại đem người ôm tiến vào chút ít, đem đầu tựa ở A Thanh trên vai, nghe trên người hắn giống như đã từng quen biết khí tức, không đếm xỉa tới mà hỏi thăm: "Danh tự?"

"A Thanh không biết phụ thân danh tự." Nói xong, A Thanh thanh âm càng ngày càng nhỏ, hắn từ nào đó người nam nhân kia tại chính mình trên vai cọ qua cọ lại, đột nhiên cảm giác được người này có chút giống phụ thân đã từng đề cập qua thế gian người ta chăn nuôi đồ chó con.

"Không biết? Vậy sao ngươi tìm?"

A Thanh gặp người đứng phía sau giống như cười mà không phải cười trào phúng, tức giận đến khua lên đôi má, cả giận nói: "Ta có Truy Hồn Ngọc! Nó có thể giúp ta tìm được phụ thân!" Nói xong liền đem trong ngực từ khi tiến vào U Hoa Sơn liền mơ hồ nóng lên Truy Hồn Ngọc rút đi ra, bày ra cho nguyên cái nút xem, "Ồ, nó lúc trước không phải cái dạng này ."

Nguyên cái nút chằm chằm vào A Thanh trong tay lóe ánh sáng âm u Truy Hồn Ngọc nhìn sau nửa ngày, sắc mặt trầm xuống, thanh âm trầm thấp và tràn đầy nguy hiểm khí tức: "Vậy ngươi cũng biết nếu là cái này Truy Hồn Ngọc cùng nó cần thiết tìm khí tức gặp nhau rồi, sẽ là như thế nào cảnh tượng?" Dứt lời, cũng không có đẳng A Thanh suy tư một phen, liền phối hợp tiếp xuống dưới, "Liền giống như bây giờ, sâu kín tỏa sáng cũng mang theo có chút phỏng tay độ ấm."

Nói xong, hắn cầm bốc lên A Thanh trong tay Truy Hồn Ngọc, nắm trong tay đem chơi.

"Bất quá, ta có thể không nhớ rõ ta từng có quá như vậy môt đứa con trai. Bất quá, ta ngược lại là nhớ rõ, cái này Truy Hồn Ngọc đã từng xuất hiện ở trên người của ta, ta còn hảo tâm rót chút ít khí tức đi vào. A, quả nhiên hơn trăm năm qua đi, nho nhỏ này ngọc còn nhớ rõ khí tức của ta."

Đến bây giờ, A Thanh ở đâu còn có thể không rõ tình cảnh của mình. Lúc trước người này lệ khí tuy nặng, nhưng không có sát khí, cho nên hắn cũng không phải thật sợ người này. Chẳng qua là hôm nay, hắn đem cái này Truy Hồn Ngọc vừa lấy ra, người này làm cho người ta cảm giác liền hoàn toàn khác nhau rồi. Người nọ trong lời nói rõ ràng cho thấy nói cái này Truy Hồn Ngọc bên trong khí tức không phải phụ thân , mà là trước kia cái kia yêu quái đấy!

Hắn từng nghe phụ thân nói về, năm đó tại thế gian lúc gặp được một cái lợi hại yêu quái, phụ thân dùng Truy Hồn Ngọc đều muốn truy tung người nọ khí tức, thế nhưng là đến cuối cùng cũng không có tìm được người. Về sau Địa Phủ sự tình đa dạng, lại thêm hắn như vậy một cái không thể gặp phải ánh sáng nhỏ hơn tiên, phụ thân cũng liền không tâm tư quản sự kiện kia rồi, trực tiếp hồi báo cho Thái Bạch Kim Tinh liền đem chuyện này để tại sau đầu.

Lần này là hắn lỗ mãng, tại không biết Truy Hồn Ngọc cách dùng dưới tình huống đem vật ấy mang ra ngoài, rõ ràng còn thực âm soa dương thác đã tìm được người này.

"Ta còn nhớ rõ, năm đó cái kia đem Truy Hồn Ngọc phóng tới trên người ta là một toàn thân tử khí vờn quanh tiểu tiên, phải là Diêm La vương a."

Nguyên cái nút vốn còn có chút lười biếng, chẳng qua là đột nhiên nghĩ tới điều gì, một đôi mắt mạnh mà nhìn thẳng A Thanh mặt như là tại xác nhận lấy cái gì. Lập tức, cả trương mặt đen lại, sát khí trên người trong khoảnh khắc bắn ra bốn phía ra, trực tiếp cắt vỡ A Thanh ống tay áo, nếu không phải hắn phản ứng nhanh chóng lập tức tránh ra người nọ ôm ấp hoài bão, thụ chút ít thương da thịt là không thể tránh khỏi rồi.

A Thanh chăm chú nhìn nguyên cái nút động tác, cảm giác lấy người nọ khí tức, hắn tuy nhiên không biết người này vì sao đột nhiên bạo khởi, nhưng là hôm nay tràng diện này cũng không phải do hắn suy nghĩ nhiều. Nguyên cái nút tuy nhiên một mực không có đi ngồi xuống đàn, nhưng liền vừa rồi một kích đến xem, A Thanh cũng biết mình như trước không phải người này đối thủ.

"Nguyên lai ngươi là con của hắn, ha ha, buồn cười, buồn cười quá!"

Nguyên cái nút một số gần như điên cuồng cười ha hả, càng ngày càng nhiều yêu lực hóa thành thực chất lưỡi dao sắc bén trong sơn động tàn sát bừa bãi ra, nhao nhao hướng A Thanh đánh úp lại.

A Thanh mặc dù từ nhỏ đã là thượng tiên tu vị, nhưng cũng không có kinh nghiệm thực chiến. Hôm nay bằng vào rất nhanh phản ứng mới có thể khó khăn lắm tiếp được nguyên cái nút công kích, nhưng đây đã là cực hạn. Thời gian kéo càng lâu, tình huống đôi A Thanh càng bất lợi. Mắt thấy nguyên cái nút công kích càng ngày càng dày đặc, hắn hầu như muốn chống đỡ không được.

Đúng lúc này, A Thanh mới tránh né một đạo sát qua hắn trong tai công kích, lại quay đầu lại lúc đạo thứ hai lưỡi dao sắc bén đã gần ngay trước mắt.

"Oanh!"

Dù sao cũng còn con nít, tại tình trạng nguy cấp, A Thanh khẩn trương mà nhắm hai mắt lại. Thế nhưng là trong dự đoán đau đớn cũng không có đã đến, thay vào đó là sơn động cửa động bị đánh nát thanh âm, ngay sau đó chính là pháp khí phá không bay tới thanh âm.

A Thanh trực lăng lăng nhìn qua cái thanh kia đem chính mình hộ tại sau lưng pháp lệnh. Chuôi này pháp lệnh đã ngăn được tất cả mưu toan xúc phạm tới A Thanh công kích, không cần thiết một lát liền hóa giải A Thanh nguy cơ.

"Hả? Tử Vi?" Viên Vũ nhìn thấy có người đã ngăn được công kích của mình, đãi thấy rõ người tới, trong mắt của hắn lệ khí càng lớn, "Ngọc Đế lão nhân kia đúng là đem ngươi cũng phái tới rồi hả? Xem ra ta mặt mũi này thật đúng là không nhỏ."

Người tới chính là Tử Vi Đại Đế, Ngọc Hoàng đại đế dưới trướng bốn điều khiển đứng đầu, Trung Thiên Bắc Cực Tử Vi Đại Đế.

"Viên Vũ, vốn Đế Tiên khuyên ngươi an phận dừng lại ở cái này U Hoa Sơn, không nên nhiều hơn nữa làm vọng tưởng." Tử Vi ngăn tại hài tử trước người, nghĩa chánh ngôn từ nói.

"Vọng tưởng? Ha ha, ngươi cũng biết trốn ở phía sau ngươi là của người đó hài tử?" Viên Vũ hai mắt đỏ thẫm, gặp người cũng không có người là hắn mà nói có chút động tác, đúng là cười đến càng thêm điên cuồng, "Đứa bé này là cái kia tiểu Diêm La vương cùng Linh Bảo cái thằng kia loại! Ha ha, thật sự là buồn cười! Một cái thượng cổ tiên nhân hậu duệ, Thiên Đình đúng là đến bây giờ đều không có phát hiện! Buồn cười, buồn cười đến cực điểm!"

Ngưng cười, hắn vung tay chính là một kích, may mắn Tử Vi phản ứng nhanh chóng, triệu hoán pháp lệnh ngăn lại công kích, quay đầu lại chặn ngang nâng lên hài tử, một đường vừa đánh vừa lui. Mắt thấy sơn động đang ở trước mắt, trêu đùa nửa ngày Viên Vũ đột nhiên bạo khởi, đối với đang muốn chạy ra sơn động người nọ chính là một kích.

Theo một cổ mãnh liệt khí lưu, A Thanh bị một cái hữu lực hai tay đẩy ra ngoài động, liên tục lật ra thật xa mới nhìn xem dừng lại. A Thanh bị tức lưu lật tung trên mặt đất, chỉ cảm thấy một hồi cháng váng đầu hoa mắt, nhưng là càng làm trước mắt hắn biến thành màu đen chính là, phụ thân của hắn dĩ nhiên là "Tam thanh" một trong Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn, cái kia cha của hắn cha vì cái gì nói phụ thân là Chuyển Thế Luân Hồi đi? Chẳng lẽ phụ thân còn không biết phụ thân không là phàm nhân sao?

Hắn vẫn còn xoắn xuýt cái này đến từ không dễ về phụ thân từng chút một tin tức, bên kia bị Viên Vũ cuốn lấy Tử Vi đã ở một hồi trong nổ vang té xuống ngoài động.

"Tử Vi, ngươi nhớ kỹ cho ta!"

Bị điểm đến tên nam tử lau một cái bên miệng vết máu, không có trả lời, mà là quay đầu lại lần thứ nhất nhìn thẳng vào cái này bị hắn cứu hài tử. Đồng dạng, A Thanh đến lúc này mới có tinh lực đánh giá đến ân nhân cứu mạng của mình.

Nếu nói là vừa rồi Viên Vũ cặp kia sáng chói con mắt tại A Thanh trong mắt chính là sông Hằng giống như đẹp mắt, như vậy trước mắt vị này bị Viên Vũ gọi là "Tử Vi" con mắt giống như là ngày đó thượng sao Bắc Cực, vô cùng nhất sáng ngời chói mắt, vẻn vẹn là bị nhìn chăm chú lên là tốt rồi giống như đắm chìm trong Tinh Quang bên trong, hận không thể tiến lên triều bái một phen. Chẳng qua là cái này tại A Thanh như vậy một đứa bé trong mắt, cũng chỉ có thể hóa thành một cái từ "Đẹp mắt" mà thôi.

"Phốc..."

A Thanh vốn còn muốn nói cái tạ, không ngờ người này trực tiếp một ngụm máu tươi phun tới, văng đầy đất đều là. Trong lòng của hắn kinh ngạc, tranh thủ thời gian tiến lên đem chính mình khăn đưa cho Tử Vi.

Tử Vi không có tiếp, còn muốn mở miệng nói chuyện, đột nhiên phát hiện cách đó không xa có bóng người, ánh mắt rùng mình, nâng lên A Thanh liền nhảy lên đụn mây, hướng phía Thiên Đình bay đi.

Ngắt lấy không ít trái cây Tiểu lam còn chưa đi đến trước sơn động, thật xa cảm thấy được trong không khí nhàn nhạt mùi máu tanh, nghĩ thầm chủ này người chẳng lẽ chuyển biến tâm tư lại ăn cái kia tiểu Đồng? Vừa rồi Viên Vũ đều muốn đem cái đứa bé kia nuôi dưỡng tại bên người lúc, nàng còn có chút kinh ngạc, như bây giờ đến vẫn còn dự liệu của nàng ở trong. Chẳng qua là, sự thật cũng không phải nàng sở nghĩ như vậy.

"Chủ nhân, đây là?"

"Hừ, Thiên Đình lại có chiếu cố rồi. Linh Bảo, con của ngươi ta sao có thể dễ dàng như vậy buông tha." Viên Vũ trong lời nói sát khí lại để cho một bên Tiểu lam đều có chút kinh hãi, chẳng qua là ai cũng không có chú ý tới người nọ đáy mắt chỗ sâu cái kia một vòng không dễ dàng phát giác ghen ghét, có lẽ liền Viên Vũ mình cũng chưa từng ý thức được, hắn lại vẫn tồn có hi vọng.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: cái kia... Tiểu Thức hôm nay vẫn là hảo bề bộn... Quỳ cầu tha thứ...

Đến cái này chương mới thôi, tất cả phó cp đã toàn bộ gặt hái ~~ hắc hắc hắc ~

Lại nói, còn có người nhớ rõ Đại Minh ven hồ Nhạc Quân Tiển cùng Tây Càn sao? = =

Đệ 51 chương trừng phạt

Tiểu lam tại lúc trước Hà Văn Uyên mượn khó sinh ly khai thế gian lúc phải có được Viên Vũ chỉ thị, bằng không thì lúc ấy Chử Vân Thần cũng sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy liền có thể đủ bắt lấy dĩ nhiên là nửa yêu Ngô Hữu Đức. Ở đằng kia về sau, nàng liền một mực ở cái này U Hoa Sơn hầu hạ Viên Vũ. Qua nhiều năm như vậy, nàng một mực làm bạn tại người nam nhân này bên người, làm mất đi chưa thấy qua chủ nhân như lúc này như vậy tức giận qua. Vừa rồi nàng ly khai sơn động ngắn ngủn một canh giờ, rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra?

Hơn nữa cái kia kẹp lấy A Thanh bay lên đám mây Tử Vi không đến một lát liền dĩ nhiên đứng ở nam thiên trước cửa. Hắn hơi thở phì phò, lúc này mới đem một mực kẹp ở dưới nách hài tử phóng tới trên mặt đất, chịu nổi hai tay hướng nam Thiên môn đi đến. Cửa thiên binh tự nhiên nhận thức vị này bốn điều khiển đứng đầu, nhao nhao hướng hắn hành lễ, còn đối với hắn mang về hài tử sẽ không có khách khí như vậy rồi.

"Ngươi là người phương nào, nhanh chóng hãy xưng tên ra."

A Thanh tại Địa Phủ ở bên trong cũng không phải chưa thấy qua quỷ sai , quỷ môn quan những cái này nhe răng trợn mắt quỷ sai có thể so sánh những thiên binh này khủng bố nhiều hơn, tự nhiên cũng sẽ không bị hù đến, thoải mái nói: "Ta là A Thanh."

Thiên binh ở đâu nhận thức cái gì "A Thanh", đang do dự có muốn hay không đem đứa nhỏ này bỏ vào, đi ở phía trước Tử Vi lên tiếng.

"Hắn là vốn Đế Tiên dẫn tới ."

Tử Vi Đại Đế một câu, cái này lưỡng thiên binh ở đâu còn có không tha đi đạo lý, liền tranh thủ hài tử thả đi vào.

A Thanh theo chưa thấy qua như vậy sáng sủa cung điện, tuy nhiên một mực giữ im lặng theo sát tại Tử Vi sau lưng, có thể cái kia xoay chuyển vui sướng tròng mắt vẫn là bại lộ hắn tiểu hài tử lòng hiếu kỳ mạnh tâm tính.

Đi thẳng ở phía trước Tử Vi nhếch lấy môi, lông mày nhíu chặt, ven đường không ít tiên nhân thấy hắn đều hành cá lễ, mà hắn lại một mực xem nhẹ, thẳng đến Lăng Tiêu Bảo Điện.

Lúc này đúng là mỗi ngày một lần triều hội chấm dứt, Ngọc Đế đôi Tử Vi đi mà quay lại rất là khó hiểu: "Tử Vi ngươi tại sao lại đã trở về?"

"Khởi bẩm Ngọc Đế, thần có chuyện quan trọng khải tấu."

"Ừ? Là U Hoa Sơn lại xảy ra vấn đề rồi hả?" Ngọc Đế có chút khẩn trương, mấy tháng này đến U Hoa Sơn một mực không hề có động tĩnh gì, hắn liền cảm thấy có chút không đúng. Cái này không, hôm nay phái Tử Vi xuống dưới xem xét một phen, sao liệu Bất quá trong chốc lát công phu, người này liền dẫn một đứa bé trở về phục mệnh, còn nói có chuyện quan trọng, nhất định là U Hoa Sơn vật kia lại không an phận rồi.

Ừ? Một đứa bé?

Ngọc Đế lúc này mới đem lực chú ý phóng tới cái này một mực đi theo Tử Vi bên người hài tử trên người. Tuy nói đứa nhỏ này trên người quỷ khí vờn quanh, che dấu kia tiên khí, nhưng không thể phủ nhận chính là, đứa bé này là tiên.

"Lại có Thần Tiên âm thầm cẩu thả, thật to gan! Tử Vi, ngươi nói, đứa nhỏ này là cái đó hai cái tồn tại thiên đại lá gan Thần Tiên hay sao? Còn có cái kia Diêm La vương, rõ ràng dám can đảm tư đúc Tiên Hồn! Đến nha, đem cái đứa bé kia bắt lại!"

Vừa dứt lời, ngoài điện liền có mấy cái thiên binh xông tới muốn đem A Thanh bắt lấy. Chẳng qua là A Thanh không phải tốt như vậy trảo , ý thức được chính mình ân nhân cứu mạng căn bản là tại đem mình hướng trong hố lửa đẩy, A Thanh vậy còn sẽ ngoan ngoãn đi vào khuôn khổ, một cái lắc mình né qua thiên binh muốn trốn, lại bị gần trong gang tấc Tử Vi bắt tại trận.

Tử Vi một cái trói thần thuật liền đem A Thanh trói cái không thể động đậy, liền câu nói cũng nói không được, lúc này mới cao giọng đôi Ngọc Đế nói ra: "Khởi bẩm Ngọc Đế, này hài đồng là Diêm La vương sở sinh."

Ngọc Đế tại A Thanh đơn giản né qua thiên binh bắt mà tiết lộ ra tiên khí lúc, ánh mắt cũng có chút nghiêm túc lên, hiển nhiên không nghĩ tới đứa nhỏ này lại có mạnh như vậy tiên lực. Hôm nay nghe Tử Vi vừa nói như vậy, cảm thấy hiểu rõ. Quả nhiên cũng chỉ có thượng cổ tiên nhân hậu duệ mới có thể vừa ra đời liền dẫn lên không ai bằng tiên lực. Chẳng qua là, nếu như đứa bé này là thượng cổ tiên nhân hậu duệ, vậy liền không có thể tùy ý gạt bỏ. Huống hồ, đứa bé này tiên lực cực giống Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn, kia hài tử phụ thần hiển nhiên chính là hắn.

Có chút đau đầu vuốt ve Ặc, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn hắn là không có tư cách trừng phạt , người nọ là thiên địa Hỗn Độn Sơ Khai thời điểm cũng đã tồn tại ở thế, cùng hắn huynh trưởng Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn cùng một chỗ chứng kiến Hỗn Độn Âm Dương sơ phân, ngày đêm thay đổi. So thân là Đạo Đức thiên tôn Thái Thượng Lão Quân còn muốn lớn tuổi chút ít, chớ nói chi là hắn Ngọc Hoàng đại đế rồi.

Lúc trước Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn té xuống phàm trần liền lại để cho hắn mí mắt hợp với nhảy vài ngày. Hôm nay Thiên Tôn rốt cục độ kiếp trở về rồi, nhưng này đột nhiên bỗng xuất hiện "Nhi tử" lại nên làm thế nào cho phải? Ngọc Đế nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn không thể phạt, thượng cổ tiên nhân hậu duệ không thể phạt, cũng cũng chỉ có cái kia Diêm La vương có thể nhúc nhích rồi. Chẳng qua là không biết nên theo như cái như thế nào tội danh mới có thể đem Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn cùng đứa nhỏ này hái cái sạch sẽ.

Ngọc Đế dự đoán được, Tử Vi tự nhiên cũng có thể nghĩ đến, hắn gặp Ngọc Đế hao tổn tinh thần, lập tức quỳ xuống thân, nói: "Ngọc Đế, Diêm La vương Hà Văn Uyên xúc phạm thiên quy, một mình chế tạo Tiên Hồn, tội không thể thứ cho, mời Ngọc Đế định đoạt."

Ngọc Đế nghe xong, vui mừng nhướng mày, như vậy vừa vặn, cũng không dùng liên quan đến Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn, lại có thể đủ cho chuyện này một cái công đạo. Nghĩ như vậy lấy, hắn liền mở miệng nói: "Người tới, đem Diêm La vương chộp tới, lập tức nhốt vào thiên lao."

Vừa dứt lời, một cái lười biếng thanh âm liền truyền vào Lăng Tiêu Điện.

"Hôm nay cái này Lăng Tiêu Điện tảo triều mở có chút lâu a, vốn Đế Quân cũng đã đã trở về rõ ràng còn không có chấm dứt."

Không bao lâu, một cái đang mặc thâm quầng sắc trường bào nam tử lắc lư du mà đi đến, trong tay còn mang theo một cái thế gian tìm thấy bầu rượu.

"Tiểu tiên Tử Vi, bái kiến Đông Hoa đế quân." Quỳ Tử Vi nhìn không chớp mắt, gặp người đi đến trước mặt mình mới quy củ làm cho người ta hành lễ, bộ dáng không kiêu ngạo không siểm nịnh, làm cho người ta tìm không ra một điểm sai.

Đông Hoa liếc mắt cho hắn hành lễ Tử Vi, khóe miệng khẽ cong, cười nói: "Tử Vi Đại Đế quá khiêm nhượng, như ngươi đều là tiểu tiên, cái này Thiên Đình cũng không có mấy cái được xưng tụng là đại tiên thần tiên." Nói xong liền vung tay đem giam cầm A Thanh trói tiên thuật cho khó hiểu.

A Thanh thấy mình tự do bản năng muốn rời khỏi, chẳng qua là vừa nghĩ tới vừa rồi thượng đầu cái kia Thần Tiên muốn bắt cha của mình cha, hắn liền có chút gấp, chẳng qua là hôm nay hắn đã chọc cái sọt, cũng chỉ có thể bắt buộc chính mình tỉnh táo lại, không thể liên lụy đến phụ thân.

"A Thanh bái kiến Ngọc Đế, A Thanh mặc dù tuổi còn quá nhỏ, nhưng tại Địa Phủ cũng đã gặp phụ thân thẩm tra xử lí quỷ hồn. Minh bạch chỗ này phạt là nên theo như quy củ làm việc, không phải dăm ba câu liền có thể đem tội danh định ra ."

Đông Hoa vốn còn muốn xem xem náo nhiệt, không nghĩ tới đứa nhỏ này tuổi còn nhỏ liền học xong Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn cái kia gặp không sợ hãi tính tình, thầm nghĩ một câu quả nhiên là phụ tử.

Ngọc Đế bị nghẹn được có chút xấu hổ, thầm nghĩ chính mình quả nhiên là quá mau rồi, chỉ sợ thời gian kéo được đoạn dài lại có biến cố gì. Cái này khen ngược, đúng là bị một cái tiểu oa nhi chỉ ra sai lầm.

Trở ngại Đông Hoa đế quân đứng ở một bên, Ngọc Đế chỉ phải đổi giọng. Chê cười, cái này Đông Hoa đế quân là Tây Vương Mẫu huynh trưởng, theo như bối phận đến, hắn còn phải hô một tiếng "Anh vợ" . Điều này làm cho vốn là sợ vợ Ngọc Đế có thể nào không để cho Đông Hoa ba phần chút tình mọn.

"Khục, vừa rồi trẫm nói sai rồi, trước tiên là đem Diêm Vương dẫn tới gặp trẫm."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ai, hiện tại Tiểu Thức nội tâm cơ hồ là tan vỡ ... Ngày mai Tiểu Thức liền muốn bay, quả nhiên là nghẹn không xuất ra càng nhiều = =

Vừa nghĩ tới ngày mai cả ngày đều muốn trên đường bôn ba, ngay sau đó còn muốn trên trời qua đêm, Tiểu Thức cả người cũng không tốt = =

Tiểu Thức ngày mai cố gắng thoáng một phát, nhìn xem có thể hay không đổi mới...

Ô ô ô... Thực xin lỗi, ta muốn làm ngắn nhỏ quân rồi...

Đệ 52 chương lưu vong

Đã có Ngọc Đế ý chỉ, hai cái thiên binh rất nhanh liền hạ giới đi. Đông Hoa liếc mắt trạm tại bên cạnh mình nhìn như thong dong kì thực khẩn trương hài tử, trong thâm tâm làm cái thuật, một chuỗi có kèm theo tin tức thuật thức đang lúc mọi người nhìn không tới nơi hẻo lánh lặng lẽ bay ra đại điện, hướng phía tru tiên đài phương hướng bay đi.

Tại phía xa tru tiên đài Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn lòng tràn đầy ảo tưởng hai người lại một lần nữa gặp mặt lúc, hắn nên như thế nào giới thiệu chính mình. Vẫn còn nhớ rõ lúc trước lần thứ nhất tại Địa Phủ gặp nhau lúc, hắn liền vì Hà Văn Uyên cặp kia thông thấu thanh tịnh con mắt mê muội, không nghĩ tới khi hắn đầu thai trở thành phàm nhân về sau lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, vẫn như cũ luân hãm vào hắn cặp mắt kia ở bên trong.

Thượng Thanh ám cười một tiếng, chính mình quả nhiên là thua bởi cái này tiểu Tiểu Diêm Vương trong tay thoát thân không được rồi. Như vậy nghĩ đến, hắn lại nhanh hơn trong tay chuyển vận tiên lực động tác. Đúng lúc này, một cái thuật ngữ hiện ra ở trước mắt của hắn, chính là một cái lóe ánh sáng nhạt chữ liền lại để cho Thượng Thanh thay đổi sắc mặt, nhịn đau sở cưỡng ép đem tiên lực gián đoạn, lập tức hướng phía Lăng Tiêu Điện đáp mây bay mà đi.

Chỉ thấy cái kia không trung nổi lơ lửng thuật ngữ dần dần tiêu tán, trên đó viết:

Lăng Tiêu Điện, Diêm Vương hoặc bị phạt lưu vong hoang vu sông băng.

Nhanh đuổi chậm chạy đến đến Lăng Tiêu Điện, ai ngờ cũng không nhìn thấy cái kia Triêu Tư Mộ Tưởng người, thay vào đó nhưng là hai cái chật vật không chịu nổi thiên binh.

"Khởi bẩm Ngọc Đế, Diêm Vương ở trên thiên trên đường bị yêu quái cướp đi rồi!"

Đông Hoa chỉ cảm thấy một trận gió treo qua, trước mắt đã không có Thượng Thanh bóng dáng.

Hà Văn Uyên như thế nào cũng thật không ngờ, mình sẽ ở tiến về trước Thiên Đình trên đường bị không biết ở đâu xuất hiện yêu quái nửa đường cướp đi, càng không có nghĩ tới kiếp này hắn ly khai yêu quái, hắn còn từng có qua gặp mặt một lần.

Bất đắc dĩ hắn hôm nay hai tay bị Khổn Tiên tác trói ở, cũng thật đúng tránh không thoát được, cũng chỉ có thể từ nào đó hắn đi rồi. Ra ngoài ý định chính là, yêu quái này cũng không có mang theo hắn trở lại Yêu giới, mà là mang theo hắn xông vào địa ngục.

Không bao lâu, đương hai người trạm tại địa ngục Đệ Thập Bát Tầng lúc, Hà Văn Uyên đại khái cũng đoán được cái này Hổ Yêu là tại sao phải tìm tới hắn. Không sai, chính là cái Hổ Yêu, từng tại thế gian từng có gặp mặt một lần Hổ Yêu Ly Mạc, Tây Càn huynh trưởng.

"Mở khóa, nhanh mở khóa, bằng không thì các ngươi Diêm Vương liền mất mạng!" Ly Mạc mang lấy Hà Văn Uyên, đối với phán quan la lớn.

Hà Văn Uyên không nói gì, hắn chẳng qua là đứng ở nơi đó nhìn xem phán quan run rẩy suy đoán cái chìa khóa không biết làm sao bây giờ, tự hồ chỉ muốn hắn gật đầu một cái, phán quan liền lập tức sẽ đem sau lưng khóa đại lượng trọng hình phạm lao lung mở ra.

"Ly Mạc, ngươi muốn tìm ai?"

Hà Văn Uyên dùng không hề phập phồng thanh âm mở miệng hỏi thăm, nói thật ra, hắn đã thật lâu không có có cảm giác đến tâm tình.

Ly Mạc tựa hồ rất kinh ngạc bị người gọi ra danh tự, tay run lên, gác ở Hà Văn Uyên trên cổ lưỡi dao sắc bén cứ như vậy để lại một đạo thật nhỏ vết máu.

"Đại nhân!"

"Làm sao ngươi biết tên của ta?"

Hà Văn Uyên lông mày nhướng lên, nguyên lai người nọ là hoàn toàn quên tại thế gian lần kia, bất quá nghĩ đến cũng đúng, đều nhanh trăm năm rồi, không nhớ rõ cũng coi như bình thường.

Hắn đang định hỏi một lần nữa, đỉnh đầu một đạo cường quang bay thẳng hai người mà đến. Ly Mạc dựa vào bản năng, lập tức nhảy ra một bên, trơ mắt nhìn xem đạo kia sáng ngời cường quang đem Hà Văn Uyên nuốt hết trong đó.

Lăng Tiêu Bảo Điện lên, Ngọc Đế đã huy thối liễu bị gọi tới thẩm lí và phán quyết Diêm Vương chúng tiên, cũng phái còn lại thiên binh đi tìm Diêm Vương hạ xuống, hắn là một khắc cũng không nghĩ thấy nhiều nhà mình anh vợ, liên tục tỏ vẻ chính mình phải về tẩm cung nghỉ ngơi. Ở đây Thần Tiên đều hành lễ ly khai.

Đến hậu kỳ một mực không nói gì Tử Vi cũng theo đám người rời khỏi Lăng Tiêu Điện, hắn đi được rất chậm, dần dần cùng phía trước chúng tiên kéo ra khoảng cách. Đúng lúc này, phía sau hắn một bóng người bước nhanh đi lên trước, nhẹ giọng trêu chọc nói: "Đế Tiên thật sự là theo lẽ công bằng tiến hành, đôi thuộc hạ của mình càng là nghiêm khắc a."

Tử Vi nhìn không chớp mắt âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: "Thân là tư chưởng phong đô sự vụ thượng tiên, tiểu tiên tự nhiên tận tâm tận lực, ngăn chặn phong đều trung hết thảy trái với thiên quy hành vi." Hắn thân là Tử Vi Đại Đế, thượng thống chư tinh, trung điều khiển vạn pháp, hạ trì phong đều, nói một cách khác hắn là Diêm La vương Hà Văn Uyên thủ trưởng, như thế cách làm vốn là tại chức trách của hắn trong phạm vi.

Đông Hoa đã sớm nghe nói qua cái này Tử Vi sự tích, chẳng qua là hắn quanh năm đến một mực xuyên thẳng qua tại thế gian Yêu giới, có rất ít thời gian đứng ở Thiên Đình. Cho nên lần này khoảng cách lần trước hai người gặp mặt đã qua gần ngàn năm lâu. Ngàn năm trước, Tử Vi bất quá là một cái vừa mới thăng làm thượng tiên hài tử, ít nhất tại Đông Hoa trong mắt vẫn còn con nít. Khi đó Tử Vi chính là bản lấy khuôn mặt, mọi chuyện giải quyết việc chung. Không nghĩ tới, đã qua ngàn năm, người này vẫn là miệng đầy thiên quy pháp tắc, trong lúc nhất thời, Đông Hoa đều có chút hoảng hốt, phảng phất trước mắt người này vẫn là cái kia nhìn thấy hắn liền vẻ mặt sùng bái hài tử.

Hôm nay tại trên đại điện có thể như vậy trợ giúp Hà Văn Uyên, thứ nhất là xem tại Linh Bảo lão nhân vị lão bằng hữu này phân thượng giúp một việc, cũng tốt lại để cho cái này khỏa vạn năm {cây thiết-Fe} sớm chút nở hoa; thứ hai là nhìn thấy người này mặt nghiêm túc, Đông Hoa khó được nổi lên đùa tâm tư.

Cuối cùng, tại Đông Hoa lẫn vào xuống, bị hắn chắn được mặt mũi tràn đầy hậm hực Ngọc Đế cũng chỉ xử phạt Hà Văn Uyên lưu vong hoang vu sông băng chín chín tám mươi mốt ngày mà thôi, mà A Thanh nhất định phải ở lại Thiên Đình, trên người hắn quỷ khí tụ tập, đôi vị thành niên thượng tiên tu hành trăm hại không một lợi. Cái này thời hạn thi hành án ở trên trời quy có lợi là tương đối nhẹ tương đối ngắn được rồi, chẳng qua là dù là như thế, bất kể là Tử Vi vẫn là Đông Hoa, đều đôi kết quả này không hài lòng lắm.

Hoang vu sông băng là một cực lạnh độc lập với tam giới bên ngoài không gian đại lục, kia chỉ có một lối ra cùng Thiên Đình tương liên, mà lại mỗi ngày chỉ cởi mở một canh giờ, tại thế gian tính ra, cái kia chính là hàng năm cởi mở một tháng.

Cảm giác được Tử Vi càng chạy càng chậm, Đông Hoa có chút kỳ quái, gặp đằng trước tiên gia đều đi xa, hắn một tay lấy người túm đã đến một bên cột trụ hành lang đằng sau. Chẳng qua là, hắn đem người túm qua một bên mới phát hiện người này sắc mặt kém đến nổi có thể, trắng bệch trắng bệch , vốn còn muốn quan tâm một câu, lại bị người trực tiếp ngăn ở trong cổ họng.

"Đế Quân lần này với tư cách cần làm chuyện gì, chẳng lẽ còn phải kể tới rơi tiểu tiên một phen?"

Nhìn xem Tử Vi cự nhân ở ngoài ngàn dặm lạnh lùng mặt, Đông Hoa đều bị hắn khí nở nụ cười, đặc biệt cầm hắn nghe được tin đồn thú vị đến châm chọc hắn: "Bổn quân từng nghe nói Đế Tiên tại mấy tháng trước đã từng bởi vì Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn hạ giới triều bái mà nhiều lần gặp nguy nan, còn có việc này?"

Đông Hoa nói được nhẹ nhàng, cũng đương nhiên đã chiếm được Tử Vi một cái mắt đao, chỉ có điều cái này mắt đao mềm mại vô lực, so hấp dẫn càng nhu hòa hơn mấy phân, cong được Đông Hoa có chút tâm ngứa.

Chuyện này tại Thiên Đình không phải bí mật, lúc trước Chử Vân Thần làm hoàng đế về sau, mỗi năm đều đi triều bái thân là đế vương tinh tượng chinh Tử Vi Đại Đế. Tử Vi Đại Đế ngay cả là bốn điều khiển đứng đầu, ở trên tiên trung địa vị cao thượng, nhưng vẫn như cũ không chịu nổi thân là thượng cổ tiên nhân quỳ lạy. Đoạn thời gian kia, Tử Vi Đại Đế đã thành Thiên Đình ở bên trong đáng thương nhất thượng tiên, mỗi lần đi ra ngoài tất nhiên gặp tai hoạ, quả thực có thể so với suy thần nhập vào thân, tuy nhiên chúng thần đều minh bạch chính thức suy thần căn bản không thể đôi Thần Tiên sinh ra ảnh hưởng.

Hắn còn muốn lại đáp lễ vài câu, chẳng qua là cảm giác được tay của đối phương cánh tay tại trong tay mình run nhè nhẹ, hắn hầu như có thể tin tưởng, nếu không phải hắn đem người áp chế tại trên tường, cũng có lẽ bây giờ người này đã sớm xụi lơ trên mặt đất rồi."Ngươi đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra, là trước kia đi U Hoa Sơn bị thương?" Đông Hoa khó được rất nghiêm túc nhìn qua Tử Vi, càng là thò tay thăm lên người nọ mạch máu, không nhìn thẳng này người không có ý nghĩa giãy dụa, đem một ít bó tiên lực rót vào trong cơ thể của hắn kiểm tra.

Đúng rồi, người nọ là như vậy nghiêm túc tự hạn chế, tự nhiên cũng là yêu cậy mạnh tính tình. Liền kinh mạch đến xem, người này sợ là đã bị trọng thương, có thể chống đỡ đến bây giờ hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh quả thực thuộc không dễ. Nhưng cái này cũng không phải, có pháp khí hộ thân, như thế nào lại trọng thương đến tận đây.

"Ngươi pháp lệnh đâu này?"

"..." Tử Vi phiết bắt đầu, cũng không trả lời vấn đề của hắn.

Đông Hoa rất chịu không được trầm mặc, còn muốn hỏi lần nữa, không ngờ người này liền như vậy hôn mê bất tỉnh. Đông Hoa sững sờ, tay kia bản năng hộ thượng người nọ thắt lưng, đem người kéo tiến khuỷu tay của mình, phòng ngừa hắn té lăn trên đất.

Tử Vi té xỉu lệnh Đông Hoa có chút trở tay không kịp, bất quá, hơi chút suy tư, hắn liền quyết định dẫn người quay về chính mình tử phủ châu, chỗ đó hắn cũng là hồi lâu không có trở về, cũng nên đi nhìn một cái rồi. Đem người ôm ngang lên, Đông Hoa lúc này mới cảm thấy người này ngược lại là có chút gầy yếu . Ngày bình thường ăn mặc rộng thùng thình quần áo, ngược lại là nhìn không ra thân hình, hôm nay cái này vừa sờ một suy nghĩ, ngược lại là đem người này dáng người nhìn cái toàn.

Hoàn toàn không có đem người tiện nghi chiếm toàn tự giác, Đông Hoa lại lớn như vậy liệt liệt ôm ấp hoài bão lấy Tử Vi, trải qua một đám nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối Thần Tiên, vẫn hướng chính mình tử phủ đằng vân mà đi. Vừa bay nhập tử phủ châu khu vực, Đông Hoa thật xa đã nhìn thấy một cái thấp bé béo đôn hấp tấp theo trong phủ chạy ra, cười ngây ngô lấy nhìn qua phương hướng của hắn.

"Hồng Đằng, ngươi cười được thật khờ, đi ra ngoài cũng đừng nói là vốn Đế Quân quý phủ ." Đông Hoa cười ghét bỏ này trước mắt cái này Đôn béo đến.

Người này gọi Hồng Đằng táo cây tinh vốn là sinh trưởng ở tím cửa phủ táo cây, tại ngàn năm trước đã thành tinh, Đông Hoa liền đem người lưu lại quản lý tử phủ châu, cũng tốt cùng hắn cái kia tùy tùng đồng Lưu Thương làm bạn.

Hồng Đằng ủy khuất nói: "Đế Quân đều ngàn năm không có quay về tử phủ châu rồi, hôm nay Hồng Đằng cảm thấy được kết giới có phản ứng, lường trước là Đế Quân đã trở về, đây không phải cao hứng nha. Ai? Đế Quân sao đem Tử Vi Đại Đế đánh ngất xỉu mang về. Đừng trách Hồng Đằng không đề cập tới tỉnh, cái này Tử Vi Đại Đế thế nhưng là cái rất nghiêm túc chủ, Lão Nhân Gia vẫn là thiếu trêu chọc thì tốt hơn."

Nếu là hắn hai tay là không , Đông Hoa tất nhiên sẽ tiến lên gõ vừa gõ Hồng Đằng cái ót, sao ngàn năm qua đi, trong đầu vẫn là trống không.

"Cung nghênh Đế Quân hồi cung."

Lúc này thời điểm, tùy tùng đồng Lưu Thương theo tử phủ trung đi ra, thong dong về phía Đông Hoa hành lễ. Đông Hoa khẽ vuốt càm, sau đó liền quay đầu dặn dò Hồng Đằng nói: "Hồng Đằng, đi chuẩn bị chút ít tiên thảo đến, lại đi Thái Thanh tiên cảnh hỏi lão Quân muốn chút ít tiên đan đến."

Hồng Đằng không hiểu ra sao, còn muốn hỏi lại, lại trực tiếp bị Đông Hoa đá ra tử phủ. Rơi vào đường cùng, hắn vỗ vỗ tròn vo bờ mông, khóc khóc chít chít rời đi tử phủ châu.

Gặp Hồng Đằng ly khai, Đông Hoa liền quay người tại Lưu Thương chỉ dẫn hạ đem trong ngực như trước hôn mê bất tỉnh người mang về chính mình tẩm điện. Về phần cái kia bị "Bắt đi" Hà Văn Uyên, cái kia chính là Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn sự tình, cũng không cần phải hắn quan tâm. Trong lòng của hắn còn muốn lấy, cái này cái kia Linh Bảo lão nhân có thể lại thiếu hắn một cái nhân tình, có thể muốn suy nghĩ thật kỹ muốn như thế nào lại để cho hắn còn, cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn nhân tình cũng không phải là dễ dàng như vậy thiếu nợ .

Hơn nữa địa ngục, Hà Văn Uyên còn không có thích ứng trong nháy mắt bạch quang, cũng cảm giác được mình bị người ôm tới gần một cái ôn hòa và quen thuộc ôm ấp.

Đệ 53 chương tình cây

Quanh thân đột nhiên xuất hiện nhiệt độ cơ thể lệnh Hà Văn Uyên có chút không khỏe, hắn ở đây Thượng Thanh trong ngực quẩy người một cái, lại cảm giác được vòng quanh chính mình kích thước lưng áo tay lại nhanh thêm vài phần. Hắn có chút bất đắc dĩ liếc qua người nọ, nhíu mày nói ra: "Tiểu tiên cả gan, đại tiên như thế hành vi sợ là không ổn."

Hắn rõ ràng cảm giác được ôm tay của mình mạnh mà cứng đờ, cái này mới chậm rãi buông lỏng tay ra.

Hà Văn Uyên ngược lại là không có để ý người nọ ý tưởng, tại đạt được tự do về sau liền đi tới Ly Mạc bên người.

Lúc này Ly Mạc bị Thượng Thanh tiên lực chấn động bị trọng thương, gặp Hà Văn Uyên đi về hướng hắn, cả người khẩn trương lên, nắm chặc trong tay pháp khí, một bộ Ngọc Thạch Câu Phần tư thế.

Nào có thể đoán được, Hà Văn Uyên chẳng qua là đi đến trước mặt của hắn, lại một lần nữa hỏi: "Ly Mạc, ngươi muốn tìm ai?"

Ly Mạc đã trầm mặc sau nửa ngày, mưu toan theo Hà Văn Uyên trên nét mặt nhìn ra mấy thứ gì đó, có thể suy đoán ra người này nói lời này mục đích vì sao. Đáng tiếc chính là, hắn cũng không phải yêu động não yêu, xem xét cả buổi cũng không nhìn ra cái như thế về sau. Lường trước lấy sự tình cũng sẽ không so hiện tại lại hỏng bét, hắn cắn răng, nói: "A yên."

Hà Văn Uyên nhớ mang máng, từng tại thế gian mượn Truy Hồn Ngọc lúc, Ly Mạc cũng từng đề cập tới cái tên này, cũng không biết hắn là từ đâu lấy được tin tức, vậy mà cho rằng người này là "A yên" hồn phách là ở cái này địa ngục Đệ Thập Bát Tầng trung chịu khổ.

"Đi thăm dò."

Hà Văn Uyên trước hướng Thiên Tôn hành lễ, lúc này mới sai khiến Đệ Thập Bát Tầng phán quan đi thăm dò hỏi ý kiến nhân vật như thế. Từ đầu đến cuối, hắn đều không có con mắt nhìn Thiên Tôn mặt liếc, đây vốn là đôi thượng cổ tiên nhân tôn trọng, biểu đạt chính mình kính ý, nhưng là bởi vậy bỏ lỡ Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tối nghĩa khó hiểu thần sắc.

"Đại... Người, người này là 'A yên' hồn phách đã bị..." Phán quan dừng một chút, có chút bất an xem xét mắt đã đứng người lên Ly Mạc, bất an nói: "Bị cho rằng tài liệu luyện chế Âm Bài rồi, chính là cái duy nhất nữ tử."

"Cái gì, cái gì Âm Bài?"

Ly Mạc nghe xong liền mắt choáng váng, Hà Văn Uyên cũng không nghĩ tới lúc trước cái kia làm hắn khắc sâu ấn tượng nữ tử chính là Ly Mạc trong miệng theo như lời "A yên" . Hôm nay một hồi muốn, lúc trước người nữ kia quỷ cũng hoàn toàn chính xác tại thả người nhảy vào luyện trước lò đã từng nhờ cậy hắn tiện thể nhắn cho một vị tên là "A mạc" nam tử.

Hắn từng cho rằng nữ tử trong miệng theo như lời người là bị nàng giết chết người yêu, chưa từng nghĩ đúng là trước mắt cái này chỉ Hổ Yêu.

"Ngươi muốn tìm a yên đã không tồn tại, nàng biến mất trước từng nắm ta tiện thể nhắn cho ngươi, nàng nói, cuộc đời này, nàng dứt khoát."

"Cái gì gọi là không tồn tại?"

Gặp Ly Mạc tâm tình kích động đi lên trước, còn muốn hỏi cái minh bạch, Hà Văn Uyên nhíu nhíu mày, có chút không thích. Nhưng vào lúc này, một mực đứng ở một bên Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chắn giữa hai người, đối với Ly Mạc chính là giương một tay lên, lại nhìn đi, dĩ nhiên không có ai đứng ở nơi đó rồi.

Hà Văn Uyên cũng không có hỏi Thượng Thanh hắn đem người quạt đi nơi nào, hắn cũng cũng không quan tâm, người nữ kia quỷ muốn hắn mang mà nói hắn đã dẫn tới, bên kia vậy là đủ rồi. Chẳng qua là, cái này thượng cổ tiên nhân hàng lâm Địa Phủ, hắn cái này làm Diêm Vương vẫn là cần chiêu đãi một phen.

Chẳng qua là trở lại Diêm la điện, Hà Văn Uyên vừa - kêu phán quan đi ra ngoài bưng trà, một mực trầm mặc không nói Thượng Thanh một chút níu lại Hà Văn Uyên tay, dùng sức đưa hắn ôm gần ngực mình, phảng phất là đều muốn đưa hắn khảm tiến trong thân thể của mình bình thường. Hà Văn Uyên vừa định giãy dụa, bên tai truyền đến hơi có vẻ run rẩy thanh âm.

"May mắn ngươi vẫn còn."

Thượng Thanh cảm thụ được trong ngực người hơi thấp nhiệt độ cơ thể, trong nội tâm trăm mối cảm xúc ngổn ngang.

Vẫn còn nhớ rõ lúc trước hắn thân là "Chử Vân Thần" lúc trơ mắt nhìn xem người mình yêu mến cùng hài tử ly khai cảm giác vô lực cùng trong nội tâm xé rách bình thường đau đớn. Cảm giác như vậy thực sự quá khắc cốt minh tâm, hắn đến nay vẫn như cũ lòng còn sợ hãi. Tại đi đến tu tiên đạo lộ về sau, hắn đã từng nhiều lần bởi vậy lâm vào tâm ma làm phức tạp bên trong. Cũng chỉ có chính hắn biết được, cái kia mấy chục năm, hắn trằn trọc tại thế gian tất cả hẻo lánh làm việc thiện sự tình cũng không quá đáng là vì tìm người nọ mà thôi.

Thẳng đến trí nhớ khôi phục thời điểm, hắn nhớ tới Địa Phủ trung bái kiến cái kia một đôi trong suốt con mắt, tình huống mới có thể chuyển biến tốt đẹp.

Ít nhất, hắn một mực còn sống; ít nhất, hắn còn có cơ hội tìm được hắn.

Hôm nay nhìn thấy người này, hắn mới phát hiện mình là cỡ nào tưởng niệm.

Hà Văn Uyên lại không rõ Thiên Tôn tại sao lại tâm tình chấn động thật lớn như thế, hắn thử muốn muốn đẩy ra người này, lại bị người ôm càng chặc hơn, siết được hắn hô hấp đều có chút không như ý. Hắn cảm thấy Thiên Tôn làm như thế thật sự không sáng suốt, cũng hiểu được không cần phải ủy khuất chính mình. Nghĩ như vậy, hắn trực tiếp vận khởi tiên lực đem Thượng Thanh đẩy ra.

"Thiên Tôn, xin tự trọng. Hôm nay Thiên Tôn dĩ nhiên trở về vị trí cũ, thực không nên đem thế gian Thất Tình Lục Dục đưa đến Tiên Giới." Tuy nói cái này Địa Phủ thời gian lưu tốc cùng thế gian giống nhau, vẫn như cũ có thể cũng coi là Tiên Giới một bộ phận. Gặp người tới gần, Hà Văn Uyên cố gắng duy trì lấy giữa hai người khoảng cách, tiếp tục nói: "Đối với thế gian hết thảy, tiểu tiên cũng là bất đắc dĩ, mạo phạm đại tiên, mời Thiên Tôn tha thứ."

"Tha thứ?"

Thượng Thanh theo nhìn thấy Diêm Vương bắt đầu liền cảm giác được một tia không khỏe, gặp lại vui sướng đi qua về sau, cái này Hà Văn Uyên trên người không khỏe cảm giác càng là mãnh liệt. Trước mắt người này rõ ràng là mỉm cười, không chút nào không thể cảm nhận được vui vẻ. Hắn nghĩ tới một loại khả năng, trong lòng căng thẳng tiến lên liền muốn thò tay do thám biết người nọ kinh mạch.

Hà Văn Uyên nơi nào sẽ nguyện ý, nghiêng người tránh khỏi.

"Thiên Tôn không cần dò xét, tiểu tiên đích thật là hái được tình cây."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Tiểu Thức còn không có nắm giữ mới bảng giờ giấc, mấy ngày nay nhẫn nại thoáng một phát, Tiểu Thức tranh thủ cuối tuần này thô lâu một chút ORZ

Ps :

Cám ơn kiêm gia bạc phơ địa lôi, Tiểu Thức cái này internet không tốt lắm, hiện tại mới nhìn đến, phụ tặng hai cái sao sao đát ( du￣ 3￣) du~~

Đệ 54 chương bỉ ngạn hoa

Tình cây chính là □□ chỗ tại, nếu nói là người tu tiên vứt bỏ Thất Tình Lục Dục, rời xa phàm trần, kết quả là chẳng qua là tình cảm mỏng mà thôi, cái kia rút tình cây liền quả nhiên là cổ nước không có sóng rồi.

Cặp mắt kia ở bên trong phản chiếu ra chính mình, ánh mắt phức tạp và áy náy, Thượng Thanh rung động lấy môi đều muốn mở miệng, chẳng qua là chống lại như vậy một đôi không hề độ ấm con mắt, nhiều hơn nữa ngôn ngữ cũng như là ngăn chặn bình thường, như thế nào cũng phun không ra. Đã từng với tư cách phàm nhân lúc, "Chử Vân Thần" trên người có quá nhiều phàm trần bao phục, trên người liên lụy quá nhiều người, quá nhiều con mắt."Hắn" bị chăm chú trói buộc ở trong đó không làm không được ra như vậy như vậy thỏa hiệp cùng nhượng bộ, hôm nay Thượng Thanh thoát khỏi phàm trần gánh nặng, vốn tưởng rằng sẽ trạm tại nguyên chỗ người cũng đã chẳng biết đi đâu.

Hắn rành mạch nghe được, là "Hái được tình cây", không phải là bị cướp đi, mà là người nọ chính mình buông tha.

Trong lòng truyền đến bén nhọn đau đớn, Thượng Thanh xoa lồng ngực của mình, mím môi không nói. Hắn vươn tay, đều muốn như ban đầu ở thế gian giống nhau xoa Hà Văn Uyên mặt, lại bị người nọ không để lại dấu vết tránh được, tay của hắn lúng túng ngừng trên không trung, cuối cùng cũng chỉ có thể dùng ánh mắt đem khuôn mặt của hắn miêu tả một phen.

Hà Văn Uyên cũng không hy vọng dùng nhiều tốn thời gian đang lúc đang cùng Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn mắt to trừng đôi mắt nhỏ lên, hắn có thể theo Thiên Tôn trong mắt chứng kiến quá nhiều hắn hôm nay không thể nhận thức thống khổ, hắn biết rõ, lại tiếp tục nữa cũng sẽ không đôi tình huống hiện tại có bất kỳ trợ giúp.

Đúng lúc này, một tên tiểu quỷ từ đằng xa chạy tới, đã mang đến một tin tức.

"Đại nhân, Thiên Đình lại phái người đến, lúc này chính hướng địa ngục chạy đến."

Tại nhìn thấy Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn thời điểm, hắn nhiều ít có thể nghĩ đến, vốn là hắn chính là cùng đợi tiếp bị trừng phạt , nửa đường bị người cướp đi sự tình chắc hẳn đã bị báo lên Thiên Đình. Nếu như Thiên Tôn đã đi đến, chắc hẳn cái này đợt thứ hai thiên binh rất nhanh cũng sẽ đi đến, hắn không muốn bị thiên binh phát hiện hai người bọn họ người cùng một chỗ mà bởi vậy đưa tới phiền toái không cần thiết.

Huy thối liễu tiểu quỷ, Hà Văn Uyên hướng Thiên Tôn hành lễ, liền muốn như vậy ly khai, nào có thể đoán được cứ như vậy bị người túm dừng tay.

Thật vất vả lần nữa nhìn thấy, Thượng Thanh như thế nào đơn giản thả người ly khai, nhìn thấy Hà Văn Uyên không chút lựa chọn quay đầu, trong lòng của hắn không có tồn tại một hồi hoảng hốt, rõ ràng hắn hôm nay có tuyệt đối năng lực ngăn cản, nhưng phảng phất lại cảm thấy đến ban đầu ở thế gian lúc người nọ lúc rời đi cái chủng loại kia cảm giác vô lực. Hắn nhịn không được tiến lên kéo lấy này người, dùng hai tay bóp chặt Hà Văn Uyên hai vai, bắt buộc lấy người nọ đối mặt tầm mắt của mình.

"Ở nơi nào?" Hắn buồn bực thanh âm nói.

Hà Văn Uyên ngay từ đầu không có kịp phản ứng, có thể tùy theo liền cảm thấy có chút không hiểu thấu. Khi hắn xem ra, hôm nay tình huống như vậy đôi hai người đều tốt, hắn không rõ, vì cái gì thân là thượng cổ tiên nhân Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn sẽ đối với hắn tình cây chỗ có hứng thú.

"Tiểu tiên cảm thấy..."

"Ngươi tình cây ở nơi nào?"

Hà Văn Uyên vẫn chưa nói xong đã bị Thượng Thanh xấp xỉ gầm nhẹ tiếng nói đã cắt đứt, nhìn hắn lấy Thượng Thanh phức tạp thâm trầm con mắt không nói gì, trực giác nói cho hắn biết, Thiên Tôn thị phi phải lấy được đáp án không thể.

"... Tại biển hoa, bỉ ngạn hoa biển."

Vừa dứt lời, Hà Văn Uyên chỉ cảm thấy bên hông xiết chặt, cả người cứ như vậy bị Thiên Tôn khóa trong ngực. Chỉ cảm thấy thấy hoa mắt, lại nhìn thanh lúc, hai người đã đi tới cầu Nại Hà thượng. Hà Văn Uyên có chút im lặng, bên cạnh hắn vị này rõ ràng chỉ ghé qua một lần Địa Phủ, đúng là đem nơi đây địa hình nhớ rõ nhìn thấy tận mắt.

Trước mắt một mảnh đỏ au , đúng là trên đường hoàng tuyền bỉ ngạn hoa biển hoa.

Bỉ ngạn hoa, khai bờ bên kia, gặp hoa, không thấy lá, có lá, không ra hoa, sinh sôi đối với niệm, đời đời đối với sai. Phàm trần bao nhiêu người đem đã từng thấu xương khắc sâu trong lòng yêu say đắm ném rơi vãi tiến cái này vô tận hồng trong nước, sau đó vứt bỏ trước kia đạp vào luân hồi.

Hà Văn Uyên cứ như vậy nhìn xem đang mặc một chỗ ngồi ngân bạch áo dài thân ảnh thả người nhảy vào cái kia nghiêm chỉnh mảnh màu đỏ bên trong, cúi đầu một đóa một đóa tra xét những cái...kia mở sáng lạn đóa hoa.

Cái này một mảnh trong biển hoa chịu tải quá nhiều tình cảm, hoặc khổ hoặc ngọt, tuy nhiên nơi đây không thể đôi Thượng Thanh tạo thành ảnh hưởng, hắn vẫn như cũ có thể đi ngang qua những cái...kia đóa hoa lúc lại một lần nữa cảm nhận được đến từ đầu quả tim đau khổ. Thượng Thanh trắng bệch lấy khuôn mặt, mân khẩn môi như cũ vùi đầu tìm kiếm lấy, cuộc đời của hắn thực sự quá dài dằng dặc, nhưng là thật đúng hồi tưởng lại, hắn phát hiện, thống khổ nhất đúng là lúc ấy thân là Hoàng Hậu Hà Văn Uyên ly khai thế gian thời điểm.

Đứng ở đầu cầu Mạnh Bà dạo bước đến Hà Văn Uyên bên người, cũng theo tầm mắt của hắn nhìn về phía trong bụi hoa bóng người, thán âm thanh nói: "Đại nhân, ngươi ứng với khi biết như thế tìm pháp là tìm không thấy hắn muốn tìm đồ vật , vì sao không ngăn cản?"

Hà Văn Uyên chắp tay nhìn qua, nói: "Ta nói, Thiên Tôn cũng sẽ không nghe , đẳng chính hắn nghĩ thông suốt sẽ gặp đi trở về." Hắn mắt lạnh nhìn Thượng Thanh đã từng đạm mạc trong ánh mắt nhiễm lên đau xót cùng nôn nóng, đang định ly khai, ngực đột nhiên một hồi đau đớn khiến cho hắn thiếu chút nữa mới ngã xuống đất. Một bên Mạnh Bà thấy, liền vội vàng tiến lên giúp đỡ một chút. Chờ cái này một hồi đau đớn đi qua về sau, Hà Văn Uyên cái này mới đứng vững người thở gấp thở ra một hơi.

"Đại nhân..."

Mạnh Bà còn muốn nói điều gì, lại bị Hà Văn Uyên ngăn trở. Hắn biết rõ Mạnh Bà muốn nói cái gì, chẳng qua là hắn cũng không hy vọng sẽ cùng vị kia thượng cổ tiên nhân lại có cái gì lý không rõ dây dưa. Như vậy nghĩ đến, hắn liền cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi cầu Nại Hà, hướng Diêm Vương Điện đi đến, nếu như không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, Ngọc Đế lần này phái tới nên là vị lão bằng hữu.

Nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn thiếu nữ không có ngăn cản Diêm Vương ly khai, chẳng qua là nàng lại nhìn hướng cái kia tại trong biển hoa tìm kiếm người nhìn hồi lâu, trùng trùng điệp điệp thở dài một hơi, lúc này mới quay đầu trở lại cương vị của mình, lại cầm phân súp cái thìa.

Quả nhiên như Hà Văn Uyên sở liệu, hắn vừa đến Diêm la điện liền nhìn thấy hồi lâu không thấy Thái Bạch Kim Tinh chính ngồi ở chỗ kia thảnh thơi uống rượu, một bên phán quan mặt mày ủ rũ đem trong tay bờ bên kia nhưỡng đổ vào Thái Bạch Kim Tinh chén rượu trung. Hà Văn Uyên chứng kiến phán quan như thế đau lòng một màn, trong nội tâm bật cười, hắn cho tới bây giờ biết mình vị này phán quan là một hảo tửu chi nhân, lúc trước hắn nhỏ hơn quỷ lấy mấy hũ đến thế gian, nghĩ đến khi đó người nọ cũng giống như vậy vạn phần không nỡ bỏ a.

"A, Diêm Vương ngươi không sao chứ?"

Hà Văn Uyên tiến lên quy củ hành lễ, chậm rãi nói: "Nhận được thượng tiên quan tâm, tiểu tiên thụ Thiên Tôn cứu trợ, đã không có trở ngại." Hắn dừng một chút, tiếp tục nói, "Tiểu tiên tự biết tự tiện chế tạo Tiên Hồn dĩ nhiên xúc phạm luật trời, tiểu tiên thì sẽ thượng Thiên Đình thỉnh tội."

Quá bạch tiếu mị mị ý bảo phán quan một lần nữa cho hắn thêm vào một ly, nói: "Diêm Vương nói quá lời, Ngọc Đế lúc trước cũng là nhất thời tình thế cấp bách, muốn nhanh chút ít đem sự tình làm rõ ràng, lúc này mới thủ đoạn cường ngạnh chút ít. Lần này đến đây, bổn tiên chỉ là muốn mời Diêm Vương thượng Thiên Đình gặp mặt Ngọc Đế, còn nữa, đem hài tử sự tình an bài thoáng một phát."

Thái Bạch Kim Tinh nói được nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt, Hà Văn Uyên vẫn là đã hiểu, nói cách khác A Thanh chỉ sợ là phải ở lại Thiên Đình rồi. Hắn tưởng tượng, như vậy rất tốt, hắn không có tình cây, tuy nhiên thường xuyên cười, nhưng luôn bị Mạnh Bà chỉ trích đôi A Thanh không đủ dụng tâm. Nếu như A Thanh có thể tại Thiên Đình tìm được một chỗ cắm dùi, cũng tốt hơn đi theo hắn cái này không có có cảm tình thân người bên cạnh.

"Như thế, làm phiền thượng tiên dẫn đường."

Quá bạch lúc này mới cầm con mắt cẩn thận nhìn này trước mắt Diêm Vương đến, lúc trước hắn đem nhiệm vụ giao cho cái này trong tay người lúc, hắn có thể cảm giác được người nọ là không muốn . Cũng không biết là trải qua biến cố gì, cuối cùng lại thì nguyện ý dùng nam tử chi thân là Thiên Tôn chửa tử. Lần đầu nghe thấy việc này lúc, hắn liền đối với cái này Tiểu Diêm Vương gan dạ sáng suốt đã có nhận thức mới, hôm nay nhìn thấy, hắn lại phát hiện Diêm Vương cùng hắn trong ấn tượng bộ dạng lại có chút ít bất đồng.

Thượng Thanh cố nén trong nội tâm nổi lên các loại tình cảm, tại bỉ ngạn hoa trên biển vùi đầu tìm kiếm lấy, đáng tiếc chính là, thẳng đến đi đến phần cuối, hắn cũng không có tìm được thuộc về Hà Văn Uyên cái kia một cái tình cây. Đứng ở đường hoàng tuyền phần cuối, hắn nắm chặc hai đấm, trong nội tâm khó có thể ức chế muốn muốn hủy diệt cái này một mảnh nhìn như yếu ớt bỉ ngạn hoa.

Lúc này, Mạnh Bà chậm rì rì đi đến bên cạnh của hắn, nói: "Thiên Tôn, ngài như vậy lại cẩn thận cũng là tìm không thấy . Ngươi nên minh bạch, nếu không có Diêm Vương Đại Nhân nguyện ý, hắn tình cây chắc là sẽ không có bất kỳ phản ứng nào ."

Thượng Thanh mân khẩn môi, hắn tự nhiên là biết rõ đấy, chẳng qua là, hắn không cam lòng, hai người rốt cục có thể gặp lại, nhưng là như thế cảnh tượng. Hắn đã từng lường trước qua trăm ngàn loại lại gặp nhau về sau tình cảnh, đơn độc thật không ngờ người nọ đúng là nhẫn tâm đến hái được chính mình tình cây, một điểm vòng qua vòng lại chỗ trống cũng không để lại.

"Mạnh Bà, năm đó xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Thiếu nữ liếc mắt mắt nhìn chằm chằm biển hoa Thiên Tôn khẽ thở dài một hơi, lúc này mới đem chuyện năm đó chậm rãi nói đến.

"Năm đó, đại nhân cùng Hắc Bạch vô thường hai người cùng một chỗ trở lại Địa Phủ thời gian..."

Hà Văn Uyên trở lại Địa Phủ lúc sớm đã tình trạng kiệt sức, mặc dù là vì ly khai thế gian mà thiết kế một hồi "Khó sinh mà chết" tiết mục, nhưng là khó sinh lại thật sự. Nam tử sinh con vốn là so nữ tử tới lại càng không dễ dàng, huống chi đứa bé này còn có một giống như huyết thống đến từ thượng cổ tiên nhân. Trong ngực thời gian mang thai đang lúc, Hà Văn Uyên cũng đã đem bản thân đại đa số tiên lực rót vào thai nhi trong cơ thể, trợ kia phát triển. Lúc trước, hài tử vừa ra đời, Hà Văn Uyên liền đem thân thể mang về Địa Phủ, ngay sau đó chính là vận dụng còn sót lại tiên lực vì kia chế tạo Tiên Hồn, nghĩ đến nếu không phải lúc ấy Bao đại nhân theo bên cạnh hiệp trợ, ở đằng kia về sau tạo hồn năm chỉ sợ cũng kết thúc không thành tạo hồn mục tiêu.

Về sau mấy năm, Hà Văn Uyên đều ngốc tại Địa Phủ ở bên trong nhìn qua thế gian, nhìn hắn đến Chử Vân Thần nhìn qua một mảnh phế tích ngẩn người, chỗ đó đã từng đứng sừng sững trứ danh là "Vĩnh An Cung" cung điện. Hắn đã từng vụng trộm chạy đến thế gian, chỉ vì tại nơi hẻo lánh nhìn trúng liếc.

Nhưng là, đương Chử Vân Thần đạp vào tu tiên đạo lộ một khắc này, hắn biết rõ, bọn hắn không có khả năng rồi. Bất luận Chử Vân Thần khi nào mới có thể quay về tiên vị trí, hắn với tư cách Diêm La vương liền nên cùng Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chút nào không quan hệ. Hôm nay trong đêm, hắn khóc, điểm một chút nước mắt đã rơi vào bỉ ngạn hoa trên biển, bên cạnh A Thanh còn nhỏ, nhìn thấy phụ thân thút thít nỉ non, hắn cũng chỉ có thể đi theo khóc. Vang dội tiếng khóc vang vọng đường hoàng tuyền, đem Hà Văn Uyên nuốt xuống bụng thanh âm đều phát tiết đi ra. Chính là chỗ này một ngày, hắn vào Chử Vân Thần mộng, nói đừng, sau đó dứt khoát quyết nhiên hái được chính mình tình cây, đã đoạn chính mình ý muốn, cũng đã đoạn người nọ cơ hội.

"Đại nhân vốn định trực tiếp hủy tình cây, chẳng qua là... Cuối cùng, hắn đem chính mình tình cây dấu ở cái này vô số đóa bỉ ngạn hoa trung." Mạnh Bà châm chước một phen, còn không có đem Hà Văn Uyên ngực vấn đề nói ra miệng. Nàng xem qua quá nhiều bởi vì hiểu lầm sinh tử cách xa nhau thế gian người yêu, cũng xem qua quá nhiều bởi vì người bên ngoài nhúng tay mà cuối cùng không thể đi cùng một chỗ số khổ uyên ương, nàng cảm thấy chuyện này, vẫn là do Hà Văn Uyên mình mở khẩu tương đối khá.

Dù là như thế, Mạnh Bà những lời này vẫn còn là Thượng Thanh trong nội tâm để lại trùng trùng điệp điệp một số. Hắn vạn lần không ngờ, lại là bởi vì hắn đạp vào tu tiên lộ mới lệnh Hà Văn Uyên đã có đoạn tình cây đầu năm. Hắn nhìn qua cái kia mảnh mở sáng lạn bỉ ngạn hoa biển, trong nội tâm độn đau nhức lại thật lâu không chiếm được giảm bớt.

Nhưng vào lúc này, phán quan đi vào cầu Nại Hà bên cạnh, đôi Thiên Tôn hành lễ, kiên trì nói: "Tiểu tiên phán quan, Diêm Vương Đại Nhân phái tiểu tiên đến truyền lời, nếu là đại tiên quyết định không hề tìm kiếm tình cây, mời nhanh chóng ly khai Địa Phủ, Địa Phủ phàm trần hồn chịu không nổi đại tiên như thế thuần túy tiên khí."

"Hắn sao không tự mình đến tại ta nói."

Thượng Thanh vẻn vẹn là ở Hà Văn Uyên trước mặt để thấp tư thái, đối với người khác trước mặt, hắn như cũ là cao cao tại thượng thượng cổ tiên nhân.

"Đại nhân hắn... Đã theo quá bạch thượng tiên thượng Thiên Đình rồi."

Phán quan vừa nói xong cũng cảm giác trước mặt một trận gió thổi qua, lại ngẩng đầu lúc ở đâu còn có Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn bóng dáng.

Đệ 55 chương phụ tử

A Thanh một mực bị người gạt tại một bên, đương Đông Hoa đế quân cùng Tử Vi Đại Đế đám người ly khai Thiên Đình lúc, hắn liền bị mấy cái không nhận thức tiên nga dẫn tới một gian chưa bao giờ thấy qua trong cung điện. Trong điện trống rỗng không có một người, hắn muốn rời khỏi, thế nhưng là vừa mở cửa ra, cửa ra vào cái kia hai cái thị vệ liền đem hắn ngăn ở trong phòng. Nếu là dĩ vãng, bằng hắn tiên lực, muốn rời khỏi là dư xài . Chỉ tiếc, lúc trước tại Yêu giới lúc hắn tiêu hao quá nhiều tiên lực, đến nay còn không có ngồi xuống nghỉ ngơi qua. Rơi vào đường cùng, hắn cũng chỉ có thể khoanh chân mà ngồi, bắt buộc chính mình bình ổn tinh thần, hắn nhớ rõ, cha của hắn cha đã từng nói qua, đương chính mình bất lực thời điểm liền bình ổn tinh thần ngồi xuống, minh tưởng tu hành có thể trợ giúp đại não suy nghĩ.

Chẳng qua là, cũng không lâu lắm, cửa ra vào liền truyền đến nhẹ vô cùng tiếng bước chân, nếu không phải A Thanh bình ổn tinh thần, chỉ sợ cũng sẽ không cảm thấy được .

Mở mắt ra, liền trông thấy một cái đang mặc áo trắng áo dài nam tử ánh mắt phức tạp nhìn qua hắn, A Thanh mơ hồ đoán nghĩ tới điều gì, lại đối với cái này lạ lẫm Thần Tiên không nói gì.

"Tới đây."

Cái kia trên thân người mơ hồ truyền đến nồng hậu dày đặc tiên khí, A Thanh nhưng không có cảm giác được đến từ thượng vị giả uy áp, hắn do dự một phen, chậm quá đi đến cái kia ngồi xổm người xuống Thần Tiên trước mặt.

Thượng Thanh vừa về tới Thiên Đình, vừa vặn gặp phải về phủ đệ đệ đệ Thái Thượng Lão Quân. Theo trong miệng hắn biết được, Ngọc Đế đã đem Hà Văn Uyên hài tử cưỡng chế lưu tại bầu trời, hôm nay hài tử tạm thời thu xếp tại trong cung điện của hắn. Đang nghe tin tức này về sau, lại nhìn thoáng qua không có một bóng người Lăng Tiêu Điện, Thượng Thanh quay đầu liền hướng Thượng Thanh kính đáp mây bay mà đi.

Hắn ngồi xổm người xuống nhìn thẳng lên trước mắt cái ánh mắt này trầm tĩnh hài tử, ngược lại là có chút thưởng thức đứa bé này gặp nguy không loạn tính cách. Lập tức, một hồi đau lòng liền từ đáy lòng khắp đi lên, vừa rồi tự nghiệm thấy qua phàm nhân sinh hoạt hắn tự nhiên minh bạch, chỉ có từ nhỏ trải qua cực khổ hài tử mới sẽ có vẻ như thế trưởng thành sớm. Hắn xoa hài tử đầu, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi tên là gì?"

"A Thanh."

Tùy ý cái này Thần Tiên lấy tay xoa sau ót của hắn muôi, A Thanh có chút khẩn trương, hắn trợn tròn mắt đánh giá đến cái này chưa từng gặp mặt Thần Tiên. Trước mắt Thần Tiên giữa lông mày nhu hòa giãn ra, xoa hắn cái ót tay ấm áp dị thường, thoáng một phát lại một hạ ý đồ vuốt lên trong lòng của hắn khẩn trương cùng bất an. Người nọ khẽ mỉm cười, vươn bàn tay của mình, nói: "Đi theo ta."

A Thanh nhìn qua Thượng Thanh đối với hắn duỗi ra tay, do dự một lát liền đem tay của mình đưa tới. Hắn không hỏi Thượng Thanh muốn dẫn hắn đi nơi nào, chẳng qua là nắm người nọ rộng thùng thình bàn tay, A Thanh tổng có một loại đã bị bảo hộ cảm giác, trực giác nói cho hắn biết, cái này Thần Tiên sẽ đưa hắn mang về phụ thân bên người.

Trên đường đi, hai người đều có chút trầm mặc, một người là không biết như thế nào mở miệng hỏi thăm, tên còn lại cũng không biết nên từ đâu hỏi. Đã thành thật dài một đoạn đường, Thượng Thanh mới châm chước mở miệng nói: "Nghe nói, ngươi là vì tìm người mới đi Yêu giới."

Thượng Thanh chỉ cảm thấy lôi kéo bàn tay nhỏ bé nắm thật chặt, bên cạnh một cái thanh âm non nớt buồn bực thanh âm nói ra: "A Thanh muốn đi tìm phụ thân." Hài tử níu lấy góc áo của mình, tiếp tục nói, "A Thanh đã sớm nghe nói mình còn có một cái phụ thân. Qua nhiều năm như vậy, A Thanh chưa từng gặp phụ thân thiệt tình cười qua, tiếp qua không lâu chính là phụ thân sinh nhật rồi, A Thanh đều muốn cho phụ thân một kinh hỉ. Vì vậy, A Thanh liền trộm cầm phụ thân Truy Hồn Ngọc, lại không nghĩ rằng..."

Hài tử thanh âm càng ngày càng nhỏ, rốt cuộc là biết mình lần này xông đại họa, mặc kệ lúc trước tại Lăng Tiêu Điện thượng biểu hiện được như thế nào trầm ổn, hắn cuối cùng cũng chỉ là một cái hài tử mà thôi. Hắn cúi đầu, không dám nhìn bên người tiên nhân, có thể tay đang lúc truyền đến độ ấm là tốt rồi giống như im ắng an ủi.

Trên đầu vừa mới cái thanh âm trầm thấp chậm rãi nói ra: "Ngươi biết phụ thân ngươi sự tình sao?"

"A Thanh biết rõ phụ thân là cái địa vị cực cao nhân vật, cùng phụ thân cùng một chỗ là có bội luân thường cử động. Phụ thân nói, tại phụ thân hoài A Thanh thời điểm, phụ thân thường xuyên vuốt bụng của hắn, nhẹ giọng đôi A Thanh thuyết giáo. Phụ thân còn nói, phụ thân cho A Thanh chuẩn bị rất nhiều đồ trang sức, sẽ chờ lấy A Thanh đi ra. Tại A Thanh lúc nhỏ, phụ thân luôn đôi A Thanh giảng phụ thân sự tình, thẳng đến có một ngày..." A Thanh như là nghĩ tới điều gì không tốt nhớ lại, đã trầm mặc sau nửa ngày, nói, "Cái ngày đó, phụ thân hướng dĩ vãng giống nhau đi thế gian một chuyến, khi trở về cũng không chỉ là thế nào cười đôi A Thanh nói, phụ thân không thể lại đầu thai rồi. Sau đó cái ngày đó, phụ thân một người ngồi ở cầu Nại Hà bên cạnh vừa khóc vừa cười , sợ tới mức A Thanh cũng đi theo khóc."

Hài tử chóp mũi xông lên một hồi chua xót, hắn vội vàng cắn chặt miệng môi dưới, lúc này mới tránh cho một phát không thể vãn hồi tình cảm trong lúc đó thổ lộ đi ra.

Thượng Thanh lúc trước chợt nghe nghe thấy Mạnh Bà giảng thuật tình huống lúc đó, không nghĩ tới tại hài tử trong miệng nói ra, trong nội tâm đau nhức càng rõ ràng hơn.

Nguyên lai, Hà Văn Uyên đã từng còn ôm may mắn tâm lý, âm thầm hy vọng lấy hắn có thể lại tiến một lần luân hồi, làm nhiều cả đời phàm nhân. Khi hắn đạp vào tiên đồ một khắc này, Hà Văn Uyên liền biết rõ thân là Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chuyển thế hắn là tất nhiên có thể trèo lên đỉnh tiên đồ, quay về tiên vị trí, cũng là tại một khắc này mới rốt cục thừa nhận, lại tục tiền duyên cuối cùng chẳng qua là hy vọng xa vời.

Vừa nghĩ tới lúc ấy người kia cười thút thít nỉ non thần sắc, Thượng Thanh liền ngăn không được ngực buồn bực đau. Rốt cuộc là tuyệt vọng đến như thế nào trình độ, mới khiến cho người nọ dứt khoát đã đoạn tình cây.

A Thanh cảm giác được nắm tay của mình nắm chặc chút ít, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn qua ánh mắt thâm thúy tiên nhân, lặng lẽ nhích tới gần người nọ nửa bước, cảm thụ được cái kia trên thân người lạ lẫm rồi lại quen thuộc tiên khí, đối với người khác không có phát giác góc độ như cái tuổi này hài tử được phụ thân quan tâm giống nhau có chút giương lên khóe miệng.

Như Thượng Thanh sở liệu, Ngọc Đế quả nhiên là phái Thái Bạch Kim Tinh trực tiếp đem người dẫn tới dao trì bên cạnh, nói đúng ra, là Vương mẫu đưa ra muốn gặp một lần Diêm Vương, cái này mới có hôm nay cái này dao trì gặp mặt.

Vương mẫu sáng sớm nghe nói huynh trưởng của mình Đông Hoa tại Lăng Tiêu Điện thượng giúp đỡ một cái Tiểu Diêm Vương nói chuyện. Tuy nhiên Vương mẫu biết rõ nhà mình huynh trưởng vẫn đối với Ngọc Đế hảo cảm chưa đủ, cũng đến cùng không tới ở trước mặt không để cho dưới bậc thang (tạo lối thoát) tình trạng. Trong lúc nhất thời, ngược lại là có chút tò mò cái này Diêm Vương đến cùng những người nào vậy. Đã có thể cùng vạn năm {cây thiết-Fe} Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn nở hoa kết quả, lại có thể được nhà mình huynh trưởng ưu ái. Ngồi ở Vương mẫu một bên Ngọc Đế khổ khuôn mặt, nhìn thấy Hà Văn Uyên chính là vẻ mặt táo bón.

Lúc trước thiên binh bẩm báo nói Diêm Vương bị nửa đường cướp đi rồi, hắn đến còn nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Dù sao đẳng trong lòng nóng tính tiêu tan, hắn lập tức trở về qua vị đến. Lần này Diêm Vương không chỉ là phạm vào tư đúc tiên thai một cái tội, còn có tự tiện thai nghén thượng cổ tiên nhân hậu đại tội, rồi sau đó một cái tội rõ ràng còn liên lụy Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn, muốn phạt tự nhiên là hai người cũng phạt.

Mà hôm nay Thiên Đình tiên khí xói mòn nghiêm trọng, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn vừa rồi trở về vị trí cũ, thật vất vả đền bù Thiên Đình tiên khí chưa đủ quẫn cảnh, như lúc này đem hai người đều phạt rồi. Thiên Đình tiên khí vô cùng mỏng manh, chỉ sợ sẽ gặp đến bọn đạo chích ngấp nghé, đến lúc đó hoạ ngoại xâm nhiều lần phát, nhân tài tàn lụi Thiên Đình lấy cái gì đến chống lại?

"Tiểu tiên Diêm La vương Hà Văn Uyên, bái kiến Ngọc Hoàng đại đế, bái kiến Vương Mẫu nương nương."

Ngọc Đế nhìn thấy phía dưới cung kính hành lễ Hà Văn Uyên, răng rãnh một hồi đau buốt nhức.

Đến cùng nên cầm người này làm sao bây giờ đâu này?

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Tiểu Thức bò lại đến đổi mới = =

Tiểu Thức đây là xuất ngoại tiếp nhận giáo dục đi, ai... Đầu óc cũng không tốt khiến còn phải lại đọc sách, thật sự là hành hạ chết bảo bảo = =

Một khai giảng bài tập liền áp xuống tới rồi, lại để cho mấy trăm năm chưa làm qua bài tập Bảo Bảo tình làm sao chịu nổi = =

Tiểu Thức một tuần này đều đang cố gắng thích ứng mới hoàn cảnh, yên tâm! Hết thảy đều tại hướng hảo phương hướng phát triển, ít nhất Tiểu Thức cam đoan, sẽ cố gắng bảo trì tồn tại trạng thái! ! !

Ps :

Thật là cám ơn tất cả vẫn như cũ ủng hộ Tiểu Thức ống đám bọn họ, một tuần này đổi mới, nói thật ra Tiểu Thức mình cũng có chút xấu hổ, Tiểu Thức sẽ cố gắng không ngược , cho các ngươi một cái sao sao đát ( du￣ 3￣) du~~~~~

Đệ 56 chương ý chỉ

Ngồi ở Ngọc Đế bên người Vương mẫu liền một ánh mắt đều không có thưởng cho bên người sứt đầu mẻ trán trượng phu, nàng nghiêng dựa vào chủ tọa lên, trong tay nắm bắt tiên nga hiện lên đi lên tinh xảo điểm tâm, không đếm xỉa tới nói: "Ngươi chính là Diêm La vương?"

"Tiểu tiên đúng là."

Cảm thấy được Hà Văn Uyên trong lời nói bất thường đạm mạc, Vương mẫu giữa lông mày nhảy lên, lúc này mới cầm con mắt đánh giá đến dưới đài Diêm La vương đến. Chợt liếc mắt nhìn qua, cái kia bất quá lại là một cái biết vâng lời tiểu tiên mà thôi, nhưng cẩn thận nhìn lên, Vương mẫu liền phát hiện không đúng. Cặp mắt kia quá mức lạnh lùng, mà ngay cả sống Thượng Thanh kính, bị hắn huynh trưởng diễn xưng là "Quái gở lão nhân" Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn ánh mắt đều muốn so với hắn ấm hơn mấy phân. Vương mẫu thoáng tưởng tượng liền đoán được nguyên do, trong nội tâm đôi cái này Diêm La vương càng là hiếu kỳ.

Lúc trước, Vương mẫu nghe nói chính mình mấy tháng không thấy huynh trưởng về tới Thiên Đình, bổn nhất tâm ngóng trông hai người có thể tụ họp tụ lại. Chẳng qua là nàng đợi trái đợi phải cũng không đợi đến cái kia dĩ vãng vừa về tới Thiên Đình sẽ gặp tới tìm huynh trưởng của nàng, ngược lại là theo tiên nga trong miệng nghe nói Đông Hoa đế quân trực tiếp đi Lăng Tiêu Điện, làm một cái không biết ở đâu bỗng xuất hiện Tiểu Diêm Vương cùng nhà mình trượng phu gạch lên. Sơ nghe thế tin tức thời điểm, Vương mẫu còn tưởng rằng huynh trưởng tại mượn đề tài để nói chuyện của mình, lại mượn cơ hội cách ứng với Ngọc Đế, đương nhiên, loại chuyện này Đông Hoa cũng hoàn toàn chính xác không có thiếu làm. Chẳng qua là lúc này đây lại thật đúng không phải cố ý khó xử Ngọc Đế, mà là đích đích xác xác là ở là cái kia Diêm La vương nói chuyện. Về sau lại nghe nghe thấy, cái kia Diêm La vương rõ ràng thừa dịp Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn hạ phàm lịch kiếp, cùng hắn đã có đứa bé. Tin tức này lệnh Vương mẫu đôi cái này người chưa từng gặp mặt Diêm La vương càng là không thích.

Tại lòng của nàng trong mắt, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn cùng nàng Hòa huynh trường giống nhau, đều là thượng cổ tiên nhân, là thiên thần mà nuôi dưỡng Thần Tiên, cùng do phàm nhân tu luyện mà thành Thần Tiên ngày đêm khác biệt. Nếu muốn nàng tin tưởng là Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn trước coi trọng Tiểu Diêm Vương, nàng là vạn phần không tin , càng cảm thấy phải là Tiểu Diêm Vương thừa dịp Thiên Tôn chuyển thế trưởng thành cơ hội, hy vọng mượn hài tử lại hướng lên bò một bước.

Chẳng qua là, đồng thời liên lụy đến hai vị thượng cổ tiên nhân, cái này lại để cho Vương mẫu đôi Hà Văn Uyên người này có chút tò mò rồi, rốt cuộc là như thế nào một cái Tiểu Diêm Vương, đúng là lại để cho hai vị thượng cổ tiên nhân cũng như này coi trọng.

Thật đúng thấy người, Vương mẫu ngược lại thật sự có chút ít. Nàng tư chưởng Thiên Đình một đám nữ tiên trăm ngàn năm, tự nhiên bái kiến quá nhiều bỏ đi tình cây nữ tiên, thậm chí là nam tiên. Tuy nhiên lý do đủ loại, nhưng đều chạy không khỏi một cái "Dục vọng" chữ, mà trong đó chính mình bỏ đi tình cây liền chỉ có những cái này bị thụ tình tổn thương tuyệt vọng tới cực điểm người. Vương mẫu như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn thấy Hà Văn Uyên không nói gì, Ngọc Đế hiển nhiên cũng không có nghĩ kỹ muốn nói cái gì đó, trong lúc nhất thời dao trì lâm vào một mảnh yên lặng trung.

Lúc này thời điểm, một người mặc màu tím quần sam tiểu cô nương sôi nổi chạy vào, cười hì hì nhào vào Vương mẫu trong ngực, nói: "Mẫu hậu, Tử nhi nhận thức một cái tiểu ca ca!"

Vương mẫu đang muốn cười nhà mình tiểu nữ nhi, tại đây Thiên Đình ở bên trong nào có cái gì tiểu ca ca, nghĩ lại liền nghĩ tới lúc này dưới đài Tiểu Diêm Vương là Thiên Tôn sinh hài tử. Quả nhiên, Tử nhi chạy vào dao trì không bao lâu, một cái hồi lâu không thấy cao ngất thân ảnh chậm rãi xuất hiện ở dao trì nội, bên cạnh của hắn đi theo đúng là bảy tám tuổi lớn nhỏ, bị Tử nhi xưng là "Tiểu ca ca" A Thanh.

"A Thanh ca ca!"

Tử nhi thấy A Thanh, lập tức giãy dụa lấy muốn nhảy ra Vương mẫu ôm ấp hoài bão. Vương mẫu nghĩ đến kế tiếp đối thoại đối với một đứa bé mà nói chỉ sợ vẫn là quá mức trầm trọng, liền tại tiểu nữ nhi bên tai nhỏ giọng nói vài câu liền đem hài tử bỏ vào trên mặt đất. Hài tử tổng là ưa thích cùng mình niên kỷ tương tự tiểu đồng bọn cùng nhau chơi đùa đùa nghịch, Tử nhi hai chân vừa chạm đất liền vui tươi hớn hở chạy vội tới A Thanh trước mặt. Đáng tiếc Tử nhi đều muốn dắt lấy A Thanh đi ao sen, A Thanh lại bản lấy khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn không muốn buông ra lôi kéo Thiên Tôn tay, một đôi mắt càng là dính tại phụ thân trên người không có dời qua.

Thượng Thanh nhìn ở trong mắt, trong nội tâm lộ vẻ thương tiếc, hắn khẽ vuốt A Thanh cái ót, cổ vũ tại sau lưng của hắn đẩy một chút, gặp hài tử rốt cục lưu luyến không rời bị túm chạy, Thượng Thanh lúc này mới tiến lên một bước đứng ở Hà Văn Uyên bên người, thuận tay đem người bên cạnh kéo lên. Hắn vẻn vẹn là đứng ở nơi đó không nói gì, chẳng qua là quanh thân khí thế đều tại kể rõ hắn bằng phẳng cùng cao ngạo. Hắn là thượng cổ tiên nhân, "Tam thanh" một trong, nghiêm khắc tính ra, hắn cùng với Ngọc Đế Vương mẫu có thể nói là đồng dạng địa vị, luật trời phía dưới, ngoại trừ Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn, chỉ sợ cũng không có người nào nhận được khởi hắn lễ.

Vương mẫu trông thấy Thiên Tôn động tác, trong nội tâm ngược lại là có chút kinh ngạc, nói thật, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn bảo vệ người khác quả nhiên là quá ít thấy rồi.

"Thiên Tôn lần này đem hài tử đưa đến dao trì, là xác định cái đứa bé kia thân phận sao?"

Một mực ở bên cạnh công tác chuẩn bị Ngọc Đế còn nghĩ không ra cái nguyên cớ, làm hắn đau đầu nhân vật chính ngược lại là đều đến trận rồi. Một bên Vương mẫu gặp nhà mình trượng phu hai đầu lông mày nhăn đã thành một đoàn, cũng ước chừng biết rõ hắn ở đây buồn mấy thứ gì đó, liền tỉ lệ mở miệng trước.

"Tự nhiên."

"Như vậy, Thiên Tôn chính là nhận biết cái này tội." Vương mẫu lười biếng tựa ở trên bàn thấp, tùy ý nói.

Ngồi ở một bên Ngọc Đế liếc xéo liếc Vương mẫu, trong nội tâm vì cái này thê tử tiểu tâm tư thở dài. Hai người khác khả năng nghe không hiểu, hắn chẳng lẽ còn có thể nghe không hiểu, nhà mình thê tử đây là lấy việc công làm việc tư đâu. Thiên địa sơ phần đích đoạn thời gian kia, ngoại trừ Nữ Oa cùng Vương mẫu cùng là nữ tử, còn lại đều là vài ngày thần mà nuôi dưỡng "Tháo hán tử" . Tâm tính còn không có định ra đến chúng nam tiên đám bọn họ làm sao sẽ nguyện ý mang theo nữ tử vào Nam ra Bắc, trong đó rõ ràng nhất liền thuộc Đông Hoa đế quân, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn cùng hắn cái kia tiểu sủng vật rồi, luôn ném nàng cùng đi ra chơi đùa, đem Vương mẫu tức giận đến không được.

Tình huống như vậy giằng co trăm năm, thẳng đến Nữ Oa tạo người về sau mới có sở cải biến.

Tuy nói thù này đích thật là có chút rất xưa, thế nhưng không chịu nổi Vương mẫu một mực ghi ở trong lòng, một có cơ hội liền nhất định sẽ tổn hại thượng Thiên Tôn hai câu.

Chỉ có điều lần số nhiều, Thiên Tôn cũng biết cái này "Tiểu muội muội" trong nội tâm suy nghĩ cái gì rồi. Không thèm để ý chút nào chờ đợi nàng hạ một câu.

"Đã như vậy, cái này trừng phạt cũng là không thiếu được. Chẳng qua là hôm nay Thiên Đình nhân tài tàn lụi, Thiên Tôn lần này liền lấy a."

Nói xong, Vương mẫu nghiêng đầu ý bảo Ngọc Đế mở miệng, nào có thể đoán được Ngọc Đế vẻ mặt tình huống bên ngoài bộ dáng, hoàn toàn tiếp không hơn lời nói. Bị Vương mẫu trừng hồi lâu, Ngọc Đế mới hậu tri hậu giác nhớ tới trong khoảng thời gian này còn có một đại cục diện rối rắm quấy đến hắn cuộc sống hàng ngày khó có thể bình an.

"U Hoa Sơn phong ấn xảy ra vấn đề, Thiên Tôn có thể đi nhìn lên một cái, gia cố thoáng một phát phong ấn?" Ngọc Đế lắc đầu, nói ra: "Lúc trước đã phái Tử Vi tiến về trước, nào biết hắn rõ ràng dẫn theo một cái tiểu... Hài trở về." Ngọc Đế kỳ thật rất muốn nói "Tiểu quỷ" , chẳng qua là xem xét mắt Thiên Tôn rõ ràng ánh mắt cảnh cáo, nuốt nuốt nước miếng, lời nói tại trong miệng dạo qua một vòng lúc này mới thay đổi cái bộ dáng nói ra miệng.

"Diêm La vương theo ta cùng đi."

Cái này ngoài ý liệu và tại hợp tình lý thỉnh cầu rất dễ dàng đã chiếm được Ngọc Đế đồng ý, hắn còn có thể không đồng ý sao? Hiển nhiên là không thể nào .

Toàn bộ nói chuyện với nhau trong quá trình, Hà Văn Uyên một mực trầm mặc không nói, mà ngay cả định tội đều không có một câu giải thích. Thẳng đến hai người ly khai dao trì, tại đi hướng tiếp A Thanh trên đường, Hà Văn Uyên cái này mới mở miệng nói: "Tiểu tiên tự hỏi ban đầu ở Địa Phủ đã biểu đạt rất rõ ràng, đại tiên không cần lại đôi tiểu tiên cung cấp bất luận cái gì trợ giúp, tiểu tiên không chịu nổi."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: nơi đây thế giới quan đâu là Tiểu Thức chính mình biên , khả năng cùng ống đám bọn họ lý giải có chút xuất nhập, xin mời án lấy Tiểu Thức ghi đến lý giải a ~

(* ￣3)(ε￣ *)2333~~~~

Đệ 57 chương mất tích

Hà Văn Uyên còn muốn đi lên phía trước, tay trái lại bị đại lực kéo một cái, cả người trọng tâm bất ổn liền về phía sau ngược lại đi. Trong lúc nhất thời trời đất quay cuồng, trì hoãn qua thần lúc, lạnh lùng mặt đã gần ngay trước mắt.

Giữa lông mày một đám, Hà Văn Uyên lạnh xuống mặt hỏi: "Đại tiên cái này là ý gì?"

Thượng Thanh thụ đã đủ rồi Hà Văn Uyên cái này ôn hoà thái độ, càng là đối với người này cái gì thậm chí nghĩ phân rõ ràng tư thế cảm thấy căm tức.

"Ý gì? A, ta là ý gì Diêm Vương trong nội tâm chẳng lẽ không hiểu chưa?" Thượng Thanh ách lấy thanh âm cười ra tiếng, mà ngay cả kiềm chế lấy Hà Văn Uyên tay đều có chút phát run, "Vì sao? Ngươi vì sao mỗi lần đều muốn cùng ta phiết sạch sẽ, chúng ta đều đã có A Thanh, ngươi cho rằng ngươi còn được chia rõ ràng sao?"

Hà Văn Uyên thực cảm thấy cái này Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn đi thế gian lịch lần kiếp liền chỉ số thông minh đều lịch không có, như liếc si giống nhau đôi Thượng Thanh nói ra: "Đại tiên chớ không phải là đã quên, luật trời Thần Tiên không được động tình quy định a?" Nào biết hắn nói vừa xong, hai vai bị người hung hăng sờ, đau đến hắn nhàu nổi lên lông mày.

"Luật trời? Thiên quy? Ta chính là 'Tam thanh' Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn, thượng cổ tiên nhân, chính là thiên quy năng lực ta gì?"

Cặp kia mơ hồ lộ ra lấy ánh sáng màu đỏ con mắt lệnh Hà Văn Uyên khẽ giật mình, lập tức ý thức được chuyện nghiêm trọng tính. Thượng Thanh đây là nhập ma dấu hiệu a, trong nơi này còn phải rồi. Từ xưa đến nay, chưa từng có thượng cổ tiên nhân rơi vào yêu ma chi đạo , như Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn thật đúng nhập ma, không chỉ là Thiên Đình thiếu đi một vị thực lực mạnh thịnh thượng cổ tiên nhân, càng là Yêu Ma giới nhiều hơn một vị tai họa thế gian cường giả. Hà Văn Uyên liễm thần lạnh lùng nói: "Đại tiên, xin chú ý lời nói và việc làm, ngài thế nhưng là Thiên Đình 'Thượng cổ tiên nhân' ."

Hà Văn Uyên tại "Thượng cổ tiên nhân" thượng cắn chữ rất nặng, chính là vì nhắc nhở Thượng Thanh tìm về lý trí. Chỉ thấy Thượng Thanh hít sâu vài khẩu khí, trong mắt mơ hồ màu đỏ lúc này mới thời gian dần qua cởi xuống dưới. Hà Văn Uyên giật giật bị người nọ kiềm chế hồi lâu bả vai, thầm nghĩ, sợ là đã lưu lại ứ bị thương.

Gặp người tỉnh táo lại, hắn liền muốn nhắc tới tại dao trì trung đã nghĩ xách vấn đề.

Chẳng qua là hắn còn không có mở miệng, cách đó không xa một cái nho nhỏ thân ảnh tại hai gã thiên binh dưới sự dẫn dắt xuất hiện ở trước mặt hai người.

"Thượng tiên, phụ thân."

"A Thanh, ngươi có lẽ xưng hô cái này vị Đại tiên là 'Phụ thân' ."

"... Phụ thân."

Thượng Thanh tại xa xa nhìn thấy A Thanh thân ảnh lúc liền thả Hà Văn Uyên, hắn vốn còn đang do dự có muốn hay không đem thân phận nói trắng ra, nào biết bên cạnh Hà Văn Uyên liền trực tiếp đâm phá tầng này cửa sổ. Thượng Thanh thần sắc phức tạp nhìn một cái bên cạnh vô tri vô giác người, mắt nhìn xuống quy củ hướng hắn hành lễ hài tử đã trầm mặc sau nửa ngày, cuối cùng vẫn còn đi lên trước nâng lên A Thanh, đưa hắn vững vàng mà ôm ở trong khuỷu tay.

Thượng Thanh tại vẫn là "Chử Vân Thần" lúc liền đã từng đem lúc ấy đại ca nhi tử Chử Lãng Nghệ mang theo trên người, đối với choai choai hài tử lại là hắn thân tử, hắn tự nhiên mà vậy đem hài tử bế lên.

Đột nhiên xuất hiện ôm ấp hoài bão lệnh A Thanh có chút vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị, chôn ở Thiên Tôn chỗ cổ khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn trướng đến đỏ bừng, hai tay khẩn trương mà siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy cổ của hắn không buông tay. Cảm thấy được hài tử khẩn trương, Thượng Thanh trong mắt hiện lên một tia áy náy cùng thương tiếc, dùng tay kia vỗ nhè nhẹ hài tử bối. Cũng không biết động tác này xúc động đến A Thanh đầu nào thần kinh, không bao lâu, Thượng Thanh liền cảm thấy được nơi bả vai quần áo có chút chóng mặt ẩm ướt. Lúc này chính gác ở đụn mây thượng Thượng Thanh nghiêng đầu liếc mắt bên cạnh mặt không biểu tình Hà Văn Uyên, cũng chỉ có thể đem hài tử ôm càng chặc hơn một ít. Cũng không biết có phải hay không ảo giác, đương Hà Văn Uyên cùng hắn nói khai về sau, chỉ nếu không có người bên ngoài, Hà Văn Uyên không bao giờ ... nữa sẽ ở trước mặt hắn giả trang ra một bộ khuôn mặt tươi cười bộ dạng, như vậy hắn, tự dưng lại để cho Thượng Thanh cảm thấy chân thật thêm vài phần.

Hai người mới trở lại Địa Phủ đã nhìn thấy phán quan vội vã đã chạy tới đều muốn hướng Hà Văn Uyên bẩm báo cái gì, lại trở ngại Thiên Tôn ở đây không có có nói rõ. Thượng Thanh cũng không khác tham dự đến Địa Phủ sự vụ trung đi, liền sai khiến một tên tiểu quỷ cho hắn dẫn đường quay về A Thanh gian phòng, đứa nhỏ này cũng không biết là lúc nào, đúng là ghé vào trên vai của hắn ngủ rồi. Dẫn đường tiểu quỷ sợ hãi rụt rè ở phía trước dẫn đường, cũng may Thượng Thanh lần này đến đây Địa Phủ nhớ rõ đem tiên lực thu lại, bằng không thì cái kia tiểu quỷ cũng gần không được Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn thân.

"Nói đi."

Xác nhận Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn thân ảnh đã biến mất trong tầm mắt, Hà Văn Uyên ngồi trên chủ vị, lúc này mới ý bảo phán quan mở miệng.

"Khởi bẩm đại nhân, cho đến hôm nay, Địa Phủ đã thiếu đi hơn một ngàn tên quỷ sai."

Hà Văn Uyên giữa lông mày nhíu chặt, một tay vô ý thức đập mặt bàn, quỷ sai mất tích chuyện này có thể lớn có thể nhỏ. Ngay từ đầu, bất quá là vài tên quỷ sai mất tích, lúc ấy còn tưởng rằng thế gian hoặc là tu tiên giới có người ý định Nghịch Thiên Cải Mệnh, lúc này mới đem tiến đến câu mệnh quỷ sai giam đứng lên. Chẳng qua là một lúc sau, mất tích quỷ sai đến không hẳn như vậy có xuất hiện lần nữa , càng nghiêm trọng chính là, người mất tích mấy vẫn còn ngày từng ngày tăng trưởng. Cảm thấy được dị thường Hà Văn Uyên trước tiên nghĩ tới Âm Bài.

Tuy nói lúc ấy chế tạo Âm Bài lúc chỉ là vì mượn ác quỷ âm khí đến trấn áp Thiên Tôn tiên khí, nhưng cũng không có thể phủ nhận Âm Bài bản thân ẩn chứa cường đại âm khí, nếu là rơi xuống người tu tiên trong tay, chỉ cần dùng Pháp Chính xác thực, cũng là có thể mượn này đem ra sử dụng quỷ lại . Như thật đúng như thế, cái này Âm Bài chính là một kiện vô cùng âm tà pháp khí, phải mau chóng bị tìm được.

Tại dao trì lúc, Hà Văn Uyên vốn định trực tiếp đem chuyện này bẩm báo Ngọc Đế Vương mẫu, lại nghĩ tới sự tình còn không có tra rõ ràng, lúc này mới ý định đang đi ra dao trì về sau hỏi thăm thoáng một phát Thiên Tôn. Ngón tay gõ lại gõ, Hà Văn Uyên vẫn là quyết định hiện tại đi tìm Thượng Thanh hỏi thượng vừa hỏi.

Bước vào A Thanh tẩm điện, Hà Văn Uyên vượt qua bình phong liền chứng kiến A Thanh nằm ở trên giường ngủ được vui thích , một bên Thượng Thanh thần sắc ôn nhu nhìn xem ngủ trên giường được bốn bề yên tĩnh hài tử. Đến cùng không quá nửa đại hài đồng, một ngày này ở bên trong đã trải qua nhiều như vậy khó khăn trắc trở, tuy nhiên không nói ra miệng, trong nội tâm nhất định cũng là khẩn trương vạn phần .

Thượng Thanh gặp Hà Văn Uyên tiến đến liền muốn nhượng xuất hài tử đầu giường vị trí, lại bị người ngăn trở. Nhìn qua Hà Văn Uyên lạnh lùng bên mặt, hắn lúc này mới hậu tri hậu giác nhớ tới nhân tình này cây không có, căn bản sẽ không đối với bất kỳ người nào biểu hiện ra cái gì tâm tình, dù cho đó là hắn thân tử.

Chỉ thấy Hà Văn Uyên hướng Thượng Thanh làm thủ hiệu liền thối lui ra khỏi ngoài điện, hoàn toàn không có chú ý đến người nọ đang nhìn đến cái kia thủ thế lúc trong mắt vẻ mặt kích động. Một bên cùng nhau đến đây phán quan không hiểu ra sao, không chịu nổi nhẹ giọng hướng Hà Văn Uyên thỉnh giáo: "Đại nhân, ngài đôi Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn vừa rồi bút họa đích thủ thế là có ý gì?"

Hà Văn Uyên dựa vào cây cột (Trụ tử) nói khẽ: "Ta có việc, bên ngoài trò chuyện."

"..."

Phán quan lặng yên ôm chặt văn kiện trong tay, đương thật hy vọng chính mình cũng không có hỏi vấn đề này. Lúc ấy Hà Văn Uyên động tác khi hắn xem ra bất quá là tùy ý loạn phẩy tay mà thôi, cái kia Thiên Tôn rõ ràng còn thực đã hiểu, điều này làm cho phán quan rất là thần kỳ.

"Két tư."

Thượng Thanh đóng cửa lại, lúc này mới đi đến Hà Văn Uyên trước người.

Hà Văn Uyên cũng không có thẳng lên thân ý định, vẫn như cũ tựa ở trên cây cột, nói: "Đại tiên, xin hỏi lúc trước tiểu tiên chế tác Âm Bài có thể hay không trả lại cho tiểu tiên?"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Tiểu Thức bò đã trở về... Lần này kiên trì thoáng một phát, nhìn xem có thể hay không nhiều giãy dụa hai ngày, mọi người ngày Quốc tế Lao động vui vẻ ~~

Đáng tiếc Tiểu Thức nơi đây không tha giả QAQ

Đệ 58 chương đã từng

Thượng Thanh giữa lông mày nhăn lại, trong lòng ngắn ngủi đau đớn cuối cùng thì không cách nào xem nhẹ, hắn cũng chỉ có thể thừa nhận. Cho dù trong nội tâm như thế nào tinh tường minh bạch hôm nay Hà Văn Uyên sẽ không bởi vì vấn đề tình cảm mà đưa ra trả lại Âm Bài yêu cầu, nhưng hắn nhưng sẽ nghĩ tới, cái kia một khối nho nhỏ hổ phách thạch giống như Âm Bài là lúc trước Hà Văn Uyên ly khai bên cạnh hắn lúc lưu cho hắn duy nhất tín vật, cũng là hai người lúc này duy nhất một kiện vẫn đang hoàn toàn thuộc về đồ đạc của hắn. Thượng Thanh nhìn thẳng Hà Văn Uyên con mắt, đều muốn ở đằng kia mắt người trông được đến giờ tích tình cảm, trên thực tế cũng chỉ là lại một lần nữa bị lạnh lùng ánh mắt tổn thương mà thôi.

Thượng Thanh rủ xuống mắt, nhỏ giọng thở dài một hơi, nói giọng khàn khàn: "Sư môn."

Hà Văn Uyên biết rõ, Thượng Thanh trong miệng theo như lời sư môn chỉ hắn lúc ấy đầu thai phàm trần về sau lại đạp tiên đồ sở tiến tu tiên môn phái. Tuy nhiên hắn biết rõ cái kia môn phái phương vị, Hà Văn Uyên vẫn là lựa chọn do Thượng Thanh dẫn đường, để tránh cho phát sinh không tất yếu hiểu lầm, cho đối phương không tất yếu kỳ vọng.

Hắn mặc dù là nghĩ như vậy , lại không ngờ rằng Thượng Thanh vậy mà cũng có ý nghĩ của mình. Khi bọn hắn "Tiện đường" trải qua thế gian Dụ Thanh Quan, đi ngang qua đã từng gặp đánh lén rừng cây, vượt qua Thiên Kinh Thành trung phủ Bình Vương, đương Thượng Thanh mang theo hắn ở đây hoàng cung phía trên đi dạo thời điểm, Hà Văn Uyên vẫn là quyết định mở miệng.

"Đại tiên kỳ thật không cần như thế, tiểu tiên đã lấy tình cây, lại trải qua nhiều ít cái từng đã là địa phương cũng sẽ không kích thích bất luận cái gì cảm giác."

"..."

Thượng Thanh cũng không có đối với chính mình cố ý đường vòng hành vi làm nhiều giải thích, chẳng qua là tại Hà Văn Uyên nói ra về sau nhẹ gật đầu tính toán làm đáp lại, chẳng qua là hắn hơi có vẻ cô đơn ánh mắt cùng thân thể đan bạc lại không một không như nói trong lòng của hắn buồn khổ cùng thê lương. Có thể hết lần này tới lần khác duy nhất ở đây , bị Thiên Tôn đặt ở trong lòng người xem không hiểu nhìn không ra.

Về sau lộ theo Hà Văn Uyên trong ấn tượng lộ chạy suốt tu tiên giới, không có có dư thừa lượn quanh lượn quanh cong cong, cũng không lâu lắm, hai người liền đứng ở một cái tu tiên môn phái sơn môn chỗ.

Thượng Thanh ngẩng đầu nhìn qua giống như đã từng quen biết đền thờ, âm thầm mỉm cười.

Lúc ban đầu hồi tưởng lại hết thảy những cái này cả ngày lẫn đêm, hồi tưởng lại hai người mới gặp gỡ lúc tình cảnh, Thượng Thanh là cỡ nào may mắn, cặp kia trong suốt con mắt phảng phất có thể hấp thụ linh hồn bình thường trong khoảnh khắc cướp lấy hắn tất cả ánh mắt, Thượng Thanh tự giễu nghĩ đến, ước chừng ở đằng kia lúc hắn cũng đã bị đôi mắt này chủ nhân thật sâu hấp dẫn a. Mà hắn ở đây khi đó càng là vì thế mừng thầm hồi lâu, ít nhất đối phương sẽ không giống lúc trước ly khai bên cạnh hắn lúc nói như vậy kiên quyết thả người luân hồi.

Hắn dùng hết toàn lực ngày đêm tu luyện, lúc này mới tại hơn hai mươi năm ở bên trong thăng liền mấy cái cảnh giới thành công phi thăng trở lại tiên lớp. Vốn âm thầm vui mừng lấy đều là tiên gia bọn hắn không cần nhịn nữa thụ Âm Dương cách xa nhau đau khổ, không ngờ lúc cách trăm năm, lại gặp nhau lúc người nọ không ngờ ném lại hai người cộng đồng đã từng.

Đã từng chống đỡ nguyện vọng của hắn tiêu tán quá nhanh, khiến cho hắn lúc này thấy lấy cái này sư môn đền thờ đều có chút không biết giải quyết thế nào, đến cùng lúc trước lại đạp tiên đồ quyết định là đúng hay sai. Thượng Thanh trong lòng xiết chặt, vội vàng liễm thần tĩnh tâm, hắn là thượng cổ tiên nhân, lại có thể nào làm ra vì bản thân tư dục mà lưu luyến phàm trần cử động. Từng đã là Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn trong nội tâm vô ngã, độc yêu phàm trần chúng sinh, có thể bởi vì gặp chúng sinh nỗi khổ mà buồn bực không vui, có thể vì trợ chúng sinh thành tiên mà cho ân cần dạy bảo. Cho dù như thế, từng đã là hắn cũng không có nghĩ qua muốn vứt bỏ tiên nhân thân phận, nhờ cậy cả ngày đôi phàm nhân tao ngộ thương tiếc tình cảnh. Hôm nay đúng là bởi vì một người mà động như vậy ý niệm trong đầu, mà ngay cả Thượng Thanh mình cũng phát hiện Hà Văn Uyên cái này Diêm Vương đôi ảnh hưởng của mình to lớn. Đã như vậy, hắn lại càng không có buông tay đạo lý.

Hắn là thượng cổ tiên nhân, liền ngay cả hôm nay thiên quy đều sinh ra đời khi hắn về sau, ngoại trừ Tự Nhiên Pháp Tắc, thiên quy căn bản ước thúc hắn không được, cái kia lại có lý do gì để chạy cái này miệng đầy thiên quy đạo lý, mưu toan cùng mình phủi sạch quan hệ Tiểu Diêm Vương đâu này?

Nghĩ đến cái này mặt lên, Thượng Thanh cả người đều tinh thần, hắn trực tiếp bước vào một mảnh nhãn hiệu lấy "Cấm địa" chữ khu vực mà không có dừng lại.

Hà Văn Uyên mộc nghiêm mặt theo đuôi lấy Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn bộ pháp, mặc dù đối với đằng trước người nọ quanh thân khí tràng chuyển biến cảm thấy nghi hoặc, lại cũng không có miệt mài theo đuổi. Tại hôm nay Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm, chỉ sợ Thượng Thanh đột nhiên ở trước mặt hắn gào khóc, hắn cũng sẽ không biểu hiện ra cái gì kinh ngạc cùng lo lắng.

Sư môn trong cấm địa cơ quan trùng trùng điệp điệp, lại quanh năm có nồng hậu dày đặc sương mù vờn quanh, càng là gia tăng lên cấm địa tính nguy hiểm. Chẳng qua là nơi đây hết thảy tại hai cái tiên nhân trong mắt hiển nhiên là chưa đủ nhìn , chớ nói chi là một cái trong đó vẫn là đã từng trong sư môn đại năng, hôm nay thượng tiên. Thượng Thanh dễ dàng vượt qua cơ quan, đi vào một chỗ không ngờ huyệt mộ trước mặt.

Hà Văn Uyên chỉ thấy Thượng Thanh đưa tay quét qua, gần ngay trước mắt huyệt mộ liền sửa lại bộ dáng, sợ là đẳng cấp cao không gian phong ấn một loại. Vốn là mênh mông hắc ám hành lang bị sâu kín con đường nhỏ thay thế, Hà Văn Uyên tại Thượng Thanh dưới sự dẫn dắt xuyên qua một tòa lại một ngôi mộ, cuối cùng đứng lại tại một tòa mộ phần trước.

Mộ phần thượng viết đúng là "Chử Vân Thần" ba chữ.

Đây là một cái mộ chôn quần áo và di vật, hoặc là nói, là "Chử Vân Thần" phàm trần hết thảy.

Lúc trước Chử Vân Thần bái nhập sư môn về sau, sư phụ của hắn liền muốn cầu hắn vứt bỏ thế gian hết thảy, mặc dù sư phụ của hắn giúp hắn phong ấn tất cả phàm trần lưu luyến, kể cả Hà Văn Uyên giao cho hắn Âm Bài, đang không có nhớ lại từng đã là trong đoạn thời gian đó, Chử Vân Thần cảnh giới dừng lại không tiến, thẳng đến nhớ lại hết thảy.

Xốc lên chính mình nắp quan tài, nói cho đúng, là trữ vật nắp hộp, Thượng Thanh sững sờ, lông mày không tự giác nhíu lại.

Hà Văn Uyên gặp người nhíu mày, liền đi lên trước xem xét, chính như hắn lo lắng như vậy, trữ vật trong hộp rỗng tuếch, căn bản không có Âm Bài bóng dáng.

Mà cái kia một khối bị hai người nhớ kỹ Âm Bài, lúc này đang bị người siết trong tay kỹ càng vuốt ve, như là tại giám định và thưởng thức bảo bối gì, hoặc như là tại nhớ lại mấy thứ gì đó. Viên Vũ thần sắc ôn nhu, cảm thụ được Âm Bài thượng nhiễm lấy cái kia một chút quen thuộc tiên khí, suy nghĩ phiêu hướng xa xôi đã từng.

Thiên Địa Sơ Khai thời điểm, Bàn Cổ Khai Thiên Tích Địa về sau, đại địa vẫn là một mảnh Hỗn Độn, Ngọc Thanh Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn, Thượng Thanh Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn cùng Thái Thanh Đạo Đức Thiên Tôn ba người chính là sinh ra đời tại cái này một mảnh Hỗn Độn bên trong. Với tư cách đại ca Ngọc Thanh cho tới nay đều là nhất siêu thoát một vị, hắn ngộ đại đạo rõ ràng Đại Lý, ở trên trời nền tảng vốn pháp tắc phía trên chỉnh sửa thiên quy. Thượng Thanh với tư cách nhị ca, trên có đại ca trông nom, dưới có tiểu đệ dựa vào, vô cùng nhất hiểu được quan tâm cùng nhân tính. Mà tiểu đệ Thái Thanh thì là tại hai vị vĩ đại ca ca chiếu cố hạ sinh hoạt cực kỳ thoải mái.

Chính là như vậy một cái vô ưu vô lự tiểu đệ Thái Thanh, tại dài dòng buồn chán Hồng hoang thời kỳ ở bên trong, mượn thiên địa lực lượng, đã sáng tạo ra trong thiên địa điều thứ nhất Giao Long, vì kia gọi là — Viên Vũ.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Tiểu Thức leo ra rồi... Dần dần thích ứng cuộc sống mới, gặm tươi mới màu xanh hoa cỏ đến càng văn rồi.

Ha ha, có người hay không nghĩ đến cái này Giao Long thân phận a ~~ Tiểu Thức nhẫn nhịn rất lâu ~~

Lại nói, cái kia một đoạn Thiên Địa Sơ Khai thuần chúc xả đản, nhìn xem là tốt rồi = = không nên miệt mài theo đuổi...

... Nha... Không biết ống đám bọn họ còn ở đó hay không... QAQ

Đệ 59 chương cảnh trong mơ

"Viên Vũ" danh tự là Thượng Thanh lấy, đối với chính mình tiểu đệ lung tung theo như Hỗn Độn, quỷ quái cái này một loại danh tự quả thực nghe không qua Thượng Thanh cuối cùng cũng chỉ biệt xuất như vậy một cái tên. Bất quá khi lúc này thiên địa đang lúc cũng chỉ có ba người bọn họ, Ngọc Thanh cũng không sẽ ở một cái tên thượng nhiều hao phí thời gian, về phần Thái Thanh càng là nghĩ không ra tốt hơn danh tự, kết quả là, này thiên địa đang lúc cái thứ nhất chính thức trên ý nghĩa bị chế tạo ra sinh vật liền cứ như vậy bị mệnh tên.

Hồng hoang Thánh Tổ Bàn Cổ dùng bản thân huyết nhục trúc tạo đại địa núi sông sau liền cũng không đủ tinh lực lại sáng tạo tánh mạng, đương Hỗn Độn thai nghén ra tam thanh lúc, hắn liền thu ba người này làm làm đồ đệ, muốn mượn do ba người lực lượng sáng tạo thêm nữa... Tánh mạng. Đương Viên Vũ bị chế tạo ra thời điểm, nó vẫn chỉ là một cái không kịp Bàn Cổ to bằng ngón tay tiểu con giun, mà ngay cả sống động tay chân đều có chút khó khăn, tuyết trắng cái đầu nhỏ từng điểm từng điểm, là tốt rồi giống như sau một khắc có thể ngủ đi qua tựa như, yếu ớt không được.

May mà Bàn Cổ đối với cái này cái chính mình tiểu đệ tử lần đầu nếm thử rất hài lòng, đối với tiểu con giun nhẹ nhàng thổi thở ra một hơi. Trong nháy mắt, tiểu con giun "Viên Vũ" lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ lớn lên, bất quá mấy ngày thời gian liền trưởng thành chừng hơn mười mét dài mặc sắc Giao Long, lại mấy ngày, Viên Vũ liền có thể đủ dùng hình người xuất hiện ở ba người trước mặt, chẳng qua là cái kia một cái thô thô cái đuôi lại là thế nào cũng thu không đi vào.

Ba người đối với tiểu Viên Vũ biến hóa rất là cao hứng, đặc biệt là Thái Thanh, bởi vì hắn rốt cục không phải nhỏ nhất một cái. Đem so sánh với sinh ra đời tại Hỗn Độn bên trong ba người, Viên Vũ là tốt rồi giống như một tờ giấy trắng bình thường, đối với chung quanh hết thảy đều hết sức e ngại, lại hết lần này tới lần khác đôi vì hắn mệnh danh Thượng Thanh cực kỳ ỷ lại, điều này làm cho thân là người sáng tạo Thái Thanh phát hơn mấy tháng tính tình.

"Thượng Thanh, vì cái gì chỉ có Tiểu Vũ có cái đuôi?" Viên Vũ vụt sáng lấy hắn đậu xanh bình thường con mắt chằm chằm vào Thượng Thanh ủy khuất mà hỏi thăm.

Ngồi ở một bên ngồi xuống Thái Thanh nghe được tâm đều hóa, nhưng vẫn là vểnh lên cái miệng nhỏ nhắn không muốn trả lời, trong nội tâm âm thầm nghĩ đến, cái này cũng không phải tại hỏi mình.

Thượng Thanh vuốt ve Viên Vũ cái đầu nhỏ, cười yếu ớt nói: "Bởi vì Tiểu Vũ còn không có lớn lên."

Loại này thời điểm, Thái Thanh vả vào mồm thường thường vểnh lên được rất cao, nếu là Bàn Cổ không tại, hắn còn có thể tiến lên đối với Thượng Thanh một hồi quyền đấm cước đá. Tự nhiên, liền Thái Thanh cái kia pháp thuật, cho dù dụng hết toàn lực đôi Thượng Thanh cũng không tạo được đại thương hại, huống chi hắn chẳng qua là đùa giỡn, mà Ngọc Thanh tức thì sẽ xa địa bó gối ngồi ở chỗ cao mặc cho bọn hắn đùa giỡn.

Mỗi lần chè xuân, Thượng Thanh tổng hội mang theo tiểu Viên Vũ bỏ vào hồ tầm tìm cái ăn, lúc này thời điểm còn không có thế gian cùng Yêu giới chi phân, càng không có Tu Chân giới tồn tại, ở giữa thiên địa khắp nơi là nồng đậm tiên khí, đại địa vạn vật đều tràn đầy linh lực. Tiểu Viên Vũ vừa tiếp xúc với nước liền lập tức hóa thành nguyên hình, cũng không quay đầu lại ngã vào trong nước, lại nhảy ra mặt nước lúc, trong miệng đã ngậm trong mồm đầy tôm cá.

"Thượng Thanh, Ngọc Thanh, Thái Thanh, mau tới nếm thử!"

Tiểu Viên Vũ vẻ mặt hưng phấn mà đem chính mình thu hoạch chia xẻ đi ra, trực tiếp nắm lên một con cá đang muốn khai gặm đã bị Thái Thanh cướp đi, tiểu Viên Vũ lập tức cong lên khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn không vui. Chỉ thấy Thái Thanh tại bên hồ oanh một thân cây, đem cái kia cá mặc ở trên một nhánh cây liền cái kia trên cây thiêu cháy dùng lửa đốt khởi cá đến, chỉ chốc lát sau, nồng đậm mùi thịt vị liền nhắm trúng tiểu Viên Vũ đứng ngồi không yên, nếu không phải một bên Thượng Thanh ngăn đón, chỉ sợ hắn con rắn trảo đã bị bỏng cháy rồi.

"Nhanh lại để cho Tiểu Vũ nếm thử!"

"Oa, Thái Thanh thật lợi hại!"

Chỉ sợ cũng chính là chỗ này loại thời điểm, Thái Thanh mới có thể tại Viên Vũ trong nội tâm tạm thời chiếm cứ vị thứ nhất. Huynh đệ ba người không giống Viên Vũ như vậy có ăn uống chi dục, bọn hắn dùng ăn những thứ này cá, cũng không quá đáng là vì hấp thu trong đó nồng đậm linh khí trợ kia tu hành mà thôi. Ngọc Thanh chậm rãi nhai nuốt lấy tiểu đệ sấy [nướng] cá mà không có phát biểu ý kiến, bất quá liền cái kia bế ngưng mắt bộ dạng cũng biết hắn đã tại luyện hóa linh khí. Đãi một con cá ăn xong, Ngọc Thanh cái này linh khí cũng đã luyện hóa bảy tám phần rồi, hắn một mở mắt ra, vừa vặn nhìn thấy Thánh Tổ sư tôn chắp tay đứng ở bên cạnh của hắn, hai mắt nhìn qua cạnh đống lửa vui đùa ầm ĩ Thái Thanh cùng Giao Long.

Ngọc Thanh thong dong mà đứng dậy, đứng ở Thánh Tổ sư tôn sau lưng nửa bước.

"Cái đứa bé kia còn quá nhỏ." Bàn Cổ cau lại lấy lông mày nói như thế.

Không có chỉ rõ, Ngọc Thanh cũng đã minh bạch.

Mấy người bọn họ bên trong, ngoại trừ Viên Vũ, bọn hắn tam huynh đệ đều là sinh ra đời tại Hỗn Độn, lý giải vạn vật tự nhiên Thiên Địa Pháp Tắc đối với bọn hắn mà nói là dễ như trở bàn tay. Mà Viên Vũ tại được Bàn Cổ một hơi về sau, cũng có thể bằng vào bản thân đi lý giải Bàn Cổ đã nói giải lý niệm. Bàn Cổ liền cảm thấy, nếu như Viên Vũ có thể lý giải, liền đồng ý hắn đều muốn ở lại Thượng Thanh bên người cùng nhau nghe giảng thỉnh cầu.

Ở đằng kia về sau gần ngàn năm ở bên trong, huynh đệ ba người cùng một cái tiểu Giao Long liền một mực theo sau Bàn Cổ học tập thiên địa tự nhiên đại đạo. Cảm thụ được ngày qua ngày yên lặng nhàn nhã, tiểu Viên Vũ lười biếng mà uốn tại trên bồ đoàn, bên tai là Bàn Cổ nói liên miên cằn nhằn mà giảng thuật, bên cạnh là Thượng Thanh đoan đoan chánh chánh ngồi, hắn không giới hạn mà nghĩ lấy, cuộc sống như vậy thật sự là quá mỹ hảo rồi.

Chẳng qua là, không có gì là đã hình thành thì không thay đổi .

"Chủ nhân, chuẩn bị xong."

Đột nhiên xuất hiện thanh âm đã cắt đứt Viên Vũ nhớ lại, hắn trở mình tay nắm chặc trong tay màu hổ phách Âm Bài, khóe miệng giương lên một vòng ôn hòa vui vẻ.

Rất nhanh.

Tiểu lam cổ co rụt lại, tựa đầu thấp đủ cho thấp hơn. Từ khi lúc trước cái kia Tử Vi đem cái kia tiểu oa nhi cứu sau khi đi, chủ nhân tính tình liền trở nên càng ngày càng hỉ nộ vô thường. Có khi đều tại không hề dấu hiệu hạ phất tay hủy diệt trong động một mảnh cột đá, dẫn tới sơn động run run liên tục. Tuy nhiên ngay cả là hắn hôm nay ở bên trong đập nát này sơn động, không dùng được một canh giờ, hắn sở hủy hoại địa phương lại sẽ khôi phục nguyên dạng, nhưng là cái này cũng không ảnh hưởng Viên Vũ phát tính tình.

Liên tiếp mấy ngày cẩn thận từng li từng tí hầu hạ, Tiểu lam vừa cảm giác chủ nhân tâm tình bắt đầu chuyển biến tốt đẹp, Viên Vũ cái này cực kỳ hiếm thấy ôn nhu cười cười lại chút lệnh nàng dọa phá gan. Nàng cái này trong nội tâm hận không thể nguyền rủa khởi cái kia trong lúc đó dính vào Tử Vi, nghĩ đến nếu là lúc trước cái kia tiểu oa nhi vẫn còn, chủ nhân lửa này khởi cũng sẽ không phát đến trên người của nàng. Nàng liền không rõ, cái kia tiểu oa nhi tuổi còn nhỏ, bất quá là cùng chủ nhân một mình ở chung được cả buổi không đến, làm sao lại có thể dẫn tới Viên Vũ đại phát tính tình. Bất quá cái này cũng không ảnh hưởng nàng nhận thức đến cái kia tiểu oa nhi có thể chuyển di chủ nhân lửa giận sự thật.

Mà bị Tiểu yêu tinh nghĩ về ghi ở trong lòng Tử Vi Đại Đế mới tại tử phủ chính thất trên giường tránh ra trầm trọng hai mắt.

"..."

"Đế Tiên cảm giác như thế nào?"

Tử Vi nghiêng đầu nhìn lại, chính nhìn thấy vẻ mặt nghiêm túc Lưu Thương canh giữ ở giường của hắn bên cạnh. Tử Vi tại Lưu Thương dưới sự trợ giúp ngồi dậy.

"Vốn Đế Tiên ngủ bao lâu?"

"Quay về Đế Tiên lời mà nói..., ước chừng một canh giờ."

Tử Vi âm thầm vận khí một chu thiên, cái này mới có kết luận. Từ hắn tỉnh lại, hắn liền có thể đủ cảm giác được trong cơ thể một cổ Khinh Linh Chi Khí tại bảo dưỡng lấy hắn kinh mạch bị tổn thương. Có thể tại một canh giờ ở trong đưa hắn cái này tàn phá không chịu nổi kinh mạch tu bổ cho tới bây giờ trình độ, không cần nghĩ cũng biết, cái này tất nhiên là Thái Thượng Lão Quân luyện chế tiên đan mới có công hiệu. Mà cái kia có thể muốn tới lão Quân tiên đan người...

"Đế Quân."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ha ha ha, Tiểu Thức làm được! Liên tục đổi mới! Nơi này có phải hay không có lẽ có chút tiếng vỗ tay?

Đệ 60 chương thiên quy

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: trước tình lược thuật trọng điểm:

Hà Văn Uyên bởi vì đem Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tiễn đưa vào luân hồi mà bị yêu cầu đi đến thế gian trợ giúp hắn trở về tiên tịch. Đang cùng Thiên Tôn tiếp xúc ở bên trong, hắn dần dần bị Thiên Tôn hấp dẫn, cũng tại trong lúc này chứa chấp tiểu hoa xà Diên Nhi, miêu yêu Tây Càn, nhận thức đồng dạng nhảy xuống tru tiên đài Nguyệt lão Nhạc Quân Tiển. Tại không biết thế lực quấy nhiễu xuống, Hà Văn Uyên tại thế gian sinh hoạt cũng không sung sướng, cuối cùng hắn mượn từ trăm ngàn ác linh hồn phách đúc thành Âm Bài, sau đó mượn khó sinh trở lại Địa Phủ.

Mấy chục năm về sau, Thiên Tôn quay về tiên vị trí, lòng tràn đầy cho rằng có thể cùng đều là tiên nhân Hà Văn Uyên lâu dài cùng một chỗ, lại không ngờ cái kia người đã hái được tình cây, vứt bỏ hai người đã từng không để ý. Càng không có nghĩ tới chính là, hắn vậy mà thật đúng đã có một cái tên là A Thanh nhi tử. Mà đang ở hắn tìm kiếm nghĩ cách tìm kiếm Hà Văn Uyên tình cây thời điểm, đã từng không biết thế lực rốt cục nổi lên mặt nước, đúng là Giao Long Viên Vũ cùng với thủ hạ của hắn, hồ yêu Tiểu lam. Mà Tử Vi Đại Đế cũng bởi vì cứu trợ bị Tiểu lam bắt cóc A Thanh mà bản thân bị trọng thương.

Tử Vi trầm mặt chằm chằm vào chậm rãi vào cửa nam nhân, một điểm không có nằm ở người nọ trên giường tự giác, cũng không có như Lưu Thương giống nhau đôi Đông Hoa một mực cung kính hành lễ, hắn thậm chí ngay cả ánh mắt cũng không có thay đổi.

"Nha, cam lòng (cho) tỉnh?"

Tử Vi không có trả lời, hắn mắt thấy Đông Hoa tùy ý ngồi vào bên giường, ỷ vào hắn hiện tại thân thể vô lực, khẽ vươn tay liền thăm lên hắn mạch môn.

"Ừ, tốt hơn nhiều, lão Quân tiên đan phẩm chất cũng không tệ lắm." Đông Hoa cười hì hì buông tay ra quay đầu mời đến Lưu Thương tiến lên, lúc này mới không có lại để cho Tử Vi trông thấy hắn nhẹ khẽ thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Tại Lưu Thương lui ra về sau, giữa hai người bầu không khí trầm trọng rất nhiều, Đông Hoa cũng thay đổi dĩ vãng theo tính bộ dáng thò tay thay Tử Vi che dấu góc chăn, nhìn thấy người nọ phiết quá mức cũng không giận, miễn cưỡng nhẫn nại tính tình nói xong: "Ngươi về sau thiếu lẫn vào Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn cùng cái kia Tiểu Diêm Vương sự tình, đối với ngươi không có lợi."

Mà Tử Vi đôi Đông Hoa đè nặng tính tình bộ dáng thờ ơ, lạnh lùng nói ra: "Vốn Đế Tiên thân là 'Bốn điều khiển' đứng đầu, tư chưởng thiên kinh mà vĩ, thống điều khiển tinh thần, tiết chế quỷ thần, càng muốn làm gương tốt, quản giáo tốt thủ hạ của mình. Đế Quân ngươi quá lo lắng."

Đông Hoa gặp Tử Vi tránh, trong nội tâm nóng tính càng lúc càng lớn, hận không thể đem trước mắt người này đầu mở ra nhìn trúng liếc, bên trong giả bộ đến tận cùng là tảng đá vẫn là cái gì khác.

"Hảo, chuyện này không nói trước, vậy ngươi nói U Hoa Sơn là chuyện gì xảy ra? Cái kia Giao Long nếu như không an phận, vì sao không bẩm báo Ngọc Đế, chẳng lẽ ngươi lại muốn tự mình giải quyết, ngươi cho rằng ngươi mình có thể giải quyết sao?" Nói xong nói xong, Đông Hoa hoặc như là nghĩ tới điều gì, nộ khí càng lớn, "Ngươi liền bổn mạng của ngươi pháp lệnh đều bị hủy, ngươi còn lấy cái gì đối kháng cái kia Giao Long?"

Tử Vi mân khẩn môi không có trả lời, giấu ở trong chăn hai tay dần dần nắm chặc hai đấm. Lúc ấy, Viên Vũ một kích liền đưa hắn hộ thân pháp lệnh đánh trúng nát bấy, làm hắn tại chỗ thổ huyết. Nghĩ đến nếu không phải pháp lệnh thay hắn ngăn lại một kích, hôm nay hắn sợ sợ cũng không có thể toàn đầu toàn đuôi nằm ở chỗ này rồi. Tiếp theo quay về, chỉ sợ được muốn biện pháp khác, tuyệt đối không thể để cho cái kia Giao Long chạy ra phong ấn.

Ngay tại hắn âm thầm suy tư thời điểm, một tay trực tiếp cài lên cằm của hắn, làm cho hắn chỉ phải xoay đầu lại. Đang ngồi thượng "Bốn điều khiển" đứng đầu vị trí về sau, ở đâu còn có người dám như thế đối với hắn, phát hiện không bỏ rơi được cái này chỉ kiềm chế lấy tay của mình, Tử Vi mang theo tức giận hung hăng trừng mắt nhìn Đông Hoa liếc. Thế nhưng là người này cũng không có như hắn trong tưởng tượng như vậy trêu chọc hắn hoặc là chỉ trích hắn, đối lập nhau , Tử Vi vừa vặn đối mặt một đôi tràn ngập lo lắng mắt.

"Tử Vi, không nên cậy mạnh, đến chớ ở trước mặt ta không nên làm như vậy." Đông Hoa buông ra kiềm chế hắn càng dưới tay, nhu hòa mà xoa khuôn mặt của hắn, đau lòng nói ra. Trước mắt người này, hắn đã từng là cỡ nào quen thuộc, một cái rất nhỏ nhíu mày động tác, Đông Hoa đã biết rõ người này lại đang suy nghĩ gì miễn cưỡng chuyện của mình.

"Ngọc Đế nếu như bổ nhiệm ta làm vị trí này, tự nhiên cũng muốn hết sức phụ trợ Ngọc Đế, vì kia giảm bớt lượng công việc, Giao Long Viên Vũ sự tình ta sẽ tìm biện pháp giải quyết."

Đông Hoa sớm nên nghĩ đến , người này chính là yêu cậy mạnh, mọi sự cũng đều án lấy quy củ đến, sự tình không có điều tra rõ ràng lúc trước cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không đơn giản báo cáo.

Hắn còn không nói gì, lại nghe Tử Vi nói như vậy nói: "Hơn nữa, thiên quy quy định, Thần Tiên không thể động tình, Diêm La vương Hà Văn Uyên xúc phạm thiên quy, hắn đã là bộ hạ của ta, chuyện này vốn Đế Tiên nhất định sẽ quản."

Đông Hoa trong lòng giận dữ, mạnh mà chùy trên giường bản, ách lấy thanh âm nói ra: "Tử Vi, không nên đem này thiên quy đọng ở bên miệng, ngươi nên rõ ràng điều này thiên quy là thế nào đến , nó sẽ không nên tồn tại!"

Tử Vi cũng không có bị bên gối rõ ràng bị người chùy ra một cái lõm ấn hù đến, xấp xỉ lạnh lùng nói:

"Thiên quy không thể sai."

Cỡ nào đường hoàng lý do, nhưng Đông Hoa biết rõ, Tử Vi là rất nghiêm túc.

Hắn còn muốn nói điều gì, lúc này ngoài cửa vừa vặn truyền đến tiếng đập cửa, bị Đông Hoa sai khiến đi chuẩn bị đồ ăn Lưu Thương bưng một chén linh khí bốn phía tiên thảo súp đi vào nhà nội, hoàn toàn không thấy trên giường không hiểu xuất hiện thủ ấn, nhìn không chớp mắt mà đem trong tay chén canh đưa tới Đông Hoa trước mặt.

Không có lại tiếp tục giữa hai người xấp xỉ cãi lộn nói chuyện, Đông Hoa lại biến thành lúc trước bất cần đời bộ dáng, rất tự nhiên nhận lấy Lưu Thương khay trung chén, múc một muỗng đưa tới Tử Vi trước mặt. Lúc này đây, Tử Vi không có cự tuyệt.

Nhìn xem Tử Vi khó được thuận theo bộ dáng, Đông Hoa trong nội tâm ý niệm trong đầu càng là rõ ràng, nhất định phải trợ giúp Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn cùng Diêm Vương gia hai người, có lẽ, hai người kia có thể trở thành một cơ hội cũng nói không chừng.

Hơn nữa đầu kia, không có tìm được Âm Bài hai người cũng không có tại thế gian trêu chọc ở lại bao lâu, tại Hà Văn Uyên phát hiện Âm Bài mất tích về sau liền lập tức quay đầu đều muốn phản hồi Địa Phủ. Nào biết đâu, vừa lúc đó, lòng của hắn kinh hãi lại phát tác. Lúc này đây khí thế hung hung, Hà Văn Uyên thậm chí không kịp che dấu liền đau đến thẳng không dậy nổi eo đến, cả người dựa vào tường cuộn mình đứng lên. Đi theo người nọ sau lưng Thượng Thanh tại Hà Văn Uyên thiếu chút nữa không có đứng lại lúc liền lập tức trong nháy mắt trên người trước ôm hắn. Gặp người đau đến mặt mũi trắng bệch, Thượng Thanh cũng không để ý Hà Văn Uyên ý nguyện, trực tiếp thăm lên người nọ mạch môn.

Chính thức thăm thượng mạch môn mới biết được, vì sao lúc trước Hà Văn Uyên lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần cự tuyệt hắn thăm mạch. Cái này Hà Văn Uyên kinh mạch đã cực kỳ suy yếu, càng có một ít cổ cùng hắn tương tự lại không giống nhau tiên lực một mực ở Hà Văn Uyên trong cơ thể tán loạn, hôm nay càng là phá tan vài đạo kinh mạch, lúc này mới khiến cho Hà Văn Uyên đau đến chết đi sống lại.

Thượng Thanh lúc này thua một nhúm nhu hòa tiên lực đi qua, trợ giúp hắn chữa trị kinh mạch, chẳng qua là hiệu quả cũng không rõ ràng. Hắn quýnh lên liền một chút ôm lấy Hà Văn Uyên liền hướng lão Quân chỗ đó đằng vân mà đi, chẳng qua là bị Hà Văn Uyên ngăn lại.

"Quay về... Địa Phủ."

Không có cách nào khác, Thượng Thanh cũng chỉ có thể trước đem Hà Văn Uyên đưa về Địa Phủ, đánh tiếp tính toán lấy chính mình một người tìm lão Quân tâm sự. Quả nhiên không xuất ra hắn sở liệu, trên nửa đường, Hà Văn Uyên cũng đã đau đến đã mất đi ý thức, Thượng Thanh vừa để xuống hạ người nọ liền lập tức khởi hành trở lại Thiên Đình.

Vừa bước vào lão Quân phòng luyện đan, một lượng vị thuốc bay thẳng Thượng Thanh cái mũi, hắn nhíu nhíu mày, nói: "Thái Thanh, mấy chục năm không đến, ngươi cái này lò luyện đan đúng là biến hóa không lớn." Hương vị còn là giống nhau đặc biệt.

"Huynh trưởng nhiều năm không đến ta đây phòng luyện đan rồi, hôm nay đến chuyến này, chỉ sợ không phải đến xem đệ đệ của ta a."

Thái Thượng Lão Quân cười đong đưa trong tay quạt hương bồ, chậm rãi loạng choạng, hôm nay cái này phòng luyện đan bên trong lò luyện đan cũng không cần hắn chằm chằm vào hỏa hầu, huống chi ngày hôm đó trước chút ít thời cơ hắn còn nhỏ chước mấy chén linh tửu, hiện tại đúng là cảm giác say cấp trên thời điểm.

"Thái Thanh, có chuyện muốn xin ngươi giúp một chuyện, là về Hà Văn Uyên ."

Lão Quân lông mày nhướng lên, tại đứa bé giữ cửa bẩm báo nói Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn đã trên đường tới thượng thời điểm, hắn liền đoán được nhà mình huynh trưởng những ngày này làm một chuyện tám chín phần mười cùng cái kia Tiểu Diêm Vương có quan hệ, bất quá khi thực theo Thượng Thanh trong miệng nghe được liền lại là một loại khác cảm thụ.

"Nói đi, có phải hay không cái kia Tiểu Diêm Vương thân thể ra tình huống rồi hả?"

Đệ 61 chương dưỡng dục

Tiến về trước Địa Phủ trên đường, Thượng Thanh hồi tưởng lại vừa rồi lão Quân theo như lời nói, sắc mặt trở nên hết sức khó coi.

"Dựa theo huynh trưởng theo như lời , ta đoán chừng cái kia Tiểu Diêm Vương đó là thân thể thiếu hụt bố trí. Thần Tiên đều có tiên khí, tiên khí càng có bao nhiêu. Thai nghén tiên thai chẳng những cần Tiên Hồn, càng cần nữa đủ thừa nhận được bậc cha chú tiên lực thân thể thần tiên mới có thể. Mà cái này thân thể thần tiên phát triển liền cần bậc cha chú song phương dắt tay thủ hộ."

Lúc trước Hà Văn Uyên dùng một người tiên lực thai nghén hắn cùng với Thượng Thanh hai người hài tử, mà bởi vì Thượng Thanh tiên lực so với hắn cao hơn quá nhiều, thai nhi phát triển cũng liền cần đại lượng tiên khí. Vì có thể lệnh hài tử thuận lợi phát triển, ngay lúc đó Hà Văn Uyên chỉ sợ là đem trong cơ thể mình hầu như tất cả tiên khí đều dùng để bảo dưỡng đứa bé này, khiến bản thân của hắn tiên khí chưa đủ, thân thể thiếu hụt nghiêm trọng. Tại A Thanh sinh ra về sau, lại ngay sau đó là Địa Phủ tạo hồn năm, nhất định phải trong vòng một năm tạo ra đại lượng mới hồn, cái này lại tăng lên Hà Văn Uyên thân thể gánh nặng.

"Chỉ sợ là đủ loại nhân tố cộng lại, cái này mới đưa đến hắn hôm nay như vậy tim đập nhanh thỉnh thoảng phát tác tình huống. Nếu muốn nói cứu chữa biện pháp cũng không phải là không có..."

Thượng Thanh duỗi tay đè chặt ngực cái kia một cái bình nhỏ, nhanh hơn dưới chân tốc độ.

Lại một lần nữa đặt chân Hà Văn Uyên tẩm điện, vừa vào cửa đã nhìn thấy một cái nho nhỏ thân ảnh canh giữ ở bên giường. Thượng Thanh không muốn kinh động cái kia nho nhỏ bóng người, vô ý thức để nhẹ bước chân, chẳng qua là theo A Thanh trong lúc đó gia tốc tiếng tim đập ở bên trong, hắn hiểu được cái đứa bé kia là biết rõ hắn đến rồi.

Chỉ nghe hài tử nhu nhu thanh âm truyền vào lỗ tai của hắn: "Nghe Mạnh Bà tỷ tỷ nói, từ khi phụ thân sinh hạ A Thanh về sau thân thể vẫn không tốt. A Thanh rất cố gắng mà nghĩ muốn đem chuyện của mình làm tốt, như vậy mới có thể để cho phụ thân thiếu quan tâm chút ít, thiếu chút ít mệt nhọc mới có thể dưỡng tốt thân thể. Thế nhưng là nhiều năm như vậy xuống, phụ thân thân thể vẫn không có chuyển biến tốt đẹp. Lúc này đây, A Thanh biết rõ A Thanh mình làm sai rồi, lại để cho phụ thân quan tâm."

Hài tử nói xong nói xong, tiếng nói trung liền xen lẫn nghẹn ngào.

Nghĩ đến lúc này đây biến cố cũng là dọa được hắn.

Thượng Thanh đều muốn tiến lên trấn an thoáng một phát hài tử, mà A Thanh hạ một câu thẳng đâm trái tim của hắn, lệnh trong lòng của hắn cũng dâng lên một hồi chua xót.

"Thế nhưng là, A Thanh hãy tìm đã đến."

A Thanh xoay người nhìn Thượng Thanh, cặp mắt kia như là sáng chói bảo thạch bình thường, óng ánh sáng long lanh , phảng phất tại kể rõ hắn dứt khoát cùng kiên nghị.

"Đã tìm được phụ thân."

Thượng Thanh vốn cho là hắn khóc, có thể sự thật là, A Thanh tuy nhiên đỏ mắt vành mắt, hai mắt lại thật là sáng ngời. Hắn cứ như vậy kiên định mà nhìn Thượng Thanh, nói cho lấy Thượng Thanh, mặc dù lại tuyển một lần, hắn vẫn như cũ chọn lấy cái kia Truy Hồn Ngọc, lại xông một lần U Hoa Sơn.

Có thể càng thần thái giống Hà Văn Uyên con mắt vào lúc này lại càng là sẽ đau đớn Thượng Thanh tâm. Đương Thượng Thanh vẫn là "Chử Vân Thần" lúc, hắn từng là dưới đời này tôn quý nhất người, cũng tưởng tượng qua hắn cùng với Hà Văn Uyên hài tử nhất định ăn ngon mặc đẹp, vô ưu vô lự. Hắn muốn con của hắn ngây thơ vui vẻ, không cần tiếp xúc trong cuộc sống đủ loại gặp trắc trở, mà không phải như hôm nay như vậy chịu đựng lấy khổ sở vẫn còn cường chống đỡ kiên cường.

Hắn tiến lên vuốt ve hài tử đầu, đưa hắn ôm gần ngực mình, cảm thụ được trong tay mềm mại xúc cảm. Hắn nghe thấy trong ngực truyền tới một giọng buồn buồn.

"Phụ thân sẽ không có chuyện gì đâu, vậy sao?"

"Vâng, sẽ không có chuyện gì đâu."

Đè lại trong ngực chai thuốc, Thượng Thanh ôm sát trong ngực hài tử, con mắt nhìn về phía trên giường đã mở mắt ra người nọ.

"..."

Hà Văn Uyên không biết mình lúc này đây hôn mê bao lâu, trí nhớ dừng lại khi hắn ngăn lại Thượng Thanh dẫn hắn trời cao một khắc này. Hắn nhìn thấy Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn khẽ vuốt con của mình, đối phương trong mắt chính mình nhưng là như thế lạnh lùng. Hắn ý thức được, mình đã không thích hợp nữa nuôi dưỡng đứa bé này, hắn cho không được A Thanh hắn muốn tình thương của cha. Mà đứa bé này tồn tại cũng tốt giống như vô hình xiềng xích, đưa hắn cùng Thiên Tôn chăm chú liên hệ cùng một chỗ.

Hà Văn Uyên nhớ rõ, ở đằng kia một đoạn phàm trần trong trí nhớ áp lực đau khổ quá nhiều hoan thanh tiếu ngữ, chớ nói chi là cái kia một đoạn vốn là trái với thiên quy tình cảm. Mỗi lần nhìn thấy A Thanh mở to mắt to đang nhìn mình thời điểm, hắn luôn có một loại đều muốn tìm về tình cây xúc động, hắn muốn phải hiểu hài tử cần gì, đương nhiên chẳng qua là xúc động. Hắn rõ ràng biết rõ, tìm về tình cây hậu quả đem sẽ vô cùng nghiêm trọng, đầu tiên hắn không thể xác định mình có thể hay không đôi hài tử buông tay, cái này có lẽ thuộc về thượng cổ tiên nhân hậu đại hài tử là thế nào cũng không có thể một mực ở lại bên cạnh của hắn .

Có lẽ là thời điểm đem hài tử giao cho hắn một vị khác phụ thân rồi.

"A Thanh." Hà Văn Uyên mở miệng nói ra, "Ngươi sau này hãy theo phụ thân ngươi."

Thượng Thanh cảm giác được trong ngực hài tử mạnh mà cứng đờ, khiếp sợ quay đầu, vừa rồi còn có thể đình chỉ nước mắt hôm nay như là ngược lại hạt đậu tựa như lăn xuống đến, dừng lại đều ngăn không được.

"Phụ thân, ta thật biết điều ."

A Thanh cái này vừa khóc ngược lại là tại Hà Văn Uyên ngoài ý liệu, hắn ước chừng là có thể minh bạch A Thanh vì sao thút thít nỉ non, lại cũng không biết như thế nào an ủi.

Lúc này, chỉ nghe Thượng Thanh nói ra: "Đi theo cũng tốt."

Đôi Thượng Thanh như thế nhanh chóng trả lời mà đi đến kinh ngạc, Hà Văn Uyên nhìn thấy Thượng Thanh nhìn hồi lâu, hy vọng có thể nhìn ra mấy thứ gì đó đến. Đáng tiếc, từ khi mất tình cây về sau, hắn đôi hỉ nộ ái ố những thứ này tình cảm cảm giác lực hầu như là không, có khi thậm chí không cách nào minh bạch những người phàm tục kia trong miệng lời nói chân thật ý tứ.

Bất quá rất nhanh, hắn sẽ hiểu Thượng Thanh ý tứ của những lời này.

Hà Văn Uyên nhìn xem ngồi ở mép giường ngốc mà dụ dỗ A Thanh ngủ Thiên Tôn, hiếm thấy nhăn lại lông mày, nhưng là hắn cũng nói không nên lời phản bác đến.

Lúc trước Địa Phủ ở bên trong liền xuất hiện có âm binh mất tích tình huống, khởi điểm Hà Văn Uyên còn không có quá chú ý, tưởng rằng gặp gỡ ác quỷ rồi. Thẳng đến mấy ngày gần đây, mất tích âm binh số lượng càng ngày càng nhiều, nhiều lần tỉ lệ cũng càng ngày càng cao, Hà Văn Uyên không thể không khiến cho chú ý. Hắn cái thứ nhất nghĩ đến chính là lúc trước lưu cho "Chử Vân Thần" Âm Bài.

Âm Bài không chỉ có sẽ áp chế người cầm được tiên khí, cũng có thể dùng làm triệu hoán âm binh môi giới.

Hà Văn Uyên lo lắng là có tâm chi nhân được Âm Bài, đang tại mượn âm binh mưu đồ mấy thứ gì đó. Nếu là vậy có tâm chi nhân là phàm nhân ngược lại cũng sẽ không nhảy ra sóng lớn đến, chỉ sợ là tiên hoặc là yêu được cái kia Âm Bài, mưu toan nhiễu loạn tam giới trật tự. Cũng không biết Thượng Thanh là từ đâu nghe nói chuyện này, liền đưa ra phải trợ giúp tìm kiếm Âm Bài. Hôm nay nhiệm vụ thiết yếu chính là tìm được Âm Bài, lại đem những cái...kia âm binh tìm trở về, nhiều thượng tiên hỗ trợ là không thể tốt hơn sự tình. Bằng không thì đến lúc đó, cái kia Tử Vi Đại Đế vừa muốn trách tội, như lại chọc đến Ngọc Đế nơi nào đây, hắn cái này Diêm La vương cũng không biết có thể hay không tiếp tục làm xuống đi.

Rốt cục đem khẩn trương A Thanh dỗ dành chìm vào giấc ngủ, Thượng Thanh cùng Hà Văn Uyên hai người liền nhẹ giọng đã đi ra phòng ngủ, tại thế gian tìm một cái ẩn nấp địa phương thi triển truy tung thuật. Truy tung thuật là một loại cổ xưa thuật pháp, đương một người đem chính mình tiên lực chia làm tiểu cổ tứ tán mở đi ra thời điểm, có dính người nọ tiên lực vật sẽ gặp hấp dẫn cái kia tiểu cổ tiên lực, sau đó đương tiên lực cùng vật tụ hợp lúc, người nọ có thể bằng vào cảm giác tiên lực biết hiểu sở tìm vật chỗ. Cái này muốn sử (khiến cho) truy tung thuật hữu hiệu, giai đoạn trước yêu cầu cũng thập phần hà khắc, rất khó toàn bộ phụ họa. Nhưng ở Âm Bài trong chuyện này ngược lại là vừa vặn.

Âm Bài là do Hà Văn Uyên đúc thai, Thái Thượng Lão Quân khuôn, phía trên tất nhiên nhiễm lấy hai người tiên lực, Thượng Thanh tiên thuật cùng lão Quân sư ra đồng môn, tự nhiên gần. Vì có thể đề cao tìm được Âm Bài khả năng, Hà Văn Uyên đã tiếp nhận Thượng Thanh đề nghị, đem hai người tiên thuật ngưng tụ thành một cổ, thi triển truy tung thuật đi tìm Âm Bài hạ xuống.

"Đã bắt đầu."

Thượng Thanh không có nhiều lời, dắt thượng Hà Văn Uyên tay, đem chính mình tiên lực chảy qua Hà Văn Uyên trong cơ thể, sau đó đang truy tung thuật dẫn đạo hạ bốn bắn đi.

Tại Hà Văn Uyên nhắm mắt lại hết sức chăm chú phóng thích tiên lực thời điểm, hắn cũng không có chú ý tới một cổ rất nhỏ tiên lực cũng không phải hướng xa xa tản ra, mà là trực tiếp chui vào Địa Phủ, tại bỉ ngạn hoa trên biển không bồi hồi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ... Tiểu Thức nghe nói hôm nay là tiết đoan ngọ, đi lên nói một câu: tiết đoan ngọ vui vẻ...

Đệ 62 chương ngăn cách

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: trước tình lược thuật trọng điểm:

Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn phát giác Diêm Vương Hà Văn Uyên tiên lực hư hao tổn quá độ, tại lão Quân dưới sự trợ giúp luyện chế ra đan dược. Đầu kia, Địa Phủ ngày gần đây thường xuyên phát sinh âm binh mất tích sự kiện, Thiên Tôn dùng thay Hà Văn Uyên tìm kiếm âm binh là do, mượn cơ hội dò xét Hà Văn Uyên tình cây hạ xuống, nhưng là tại tình trạng nguy cấp bị một cái nho nhỏ quỷ sai cắt ngang...

Bỉ ngạn hoa trên biển mỗi lần một đóa hoa đều mở hết sức mềm mại, hấp thu càng nhiều tình cảm, cái kia cánh hoa nhan sắc liền càng là tươi đẹp. Một nhúm thật nhỏ tiên lực tại hoa cành đang lúc nhảy tháo chạy, lại như là mê phương hướng hài tử, chẳng qua là một mặt xuyên thẳng qua tại mỗi lần một đóa bỉ ngạn hoa đang lúc không ngừng lại. Trong lúc đó, nó như là phát hiện cái gì, hướng về một cái phương hướng bay thẳng mà đi, có thể nhưng vào lúc này, cái này một nhúm tiên lực cứ như vậy vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị mà biến mất.

"Chuyện gì."

Tại Thượng Thanh một số gần như thực chất ánh mắt công kích đến cùng nhà mình Diêm Vương Đại Nhân không hề độ ấm hỏi thăm xuống, cái kia đáng thương tiểu quỷ run lấy thân thể nói: "Đại nhân, Bạch Vô Thường đại nhân cũng mất tích. Không biết là ai bị để lộ tin tức, hiện tại Địa Phủ một mảnh đại loạn, hôm nay địa ngục tất cả tầng phán quan cùng với đại phán quan đại nhân đang tại Diêm la điện ở bên trong chờ đại nhân trở về chủ trì đại cục."

Cái này tốt rồi, không chỉ có cấp thấp Địa Phủ âm binh biến mất vô tung, hiện tại liền đẳng cấp cao quỷ sai cũng bắt đầu mất tích, tiếp tục như vậy nữa, chuyện này tất nhiên sẽ chọc đến Thiên Đình đi .

Nghe được tiểu quỷ thông báo Hà Văn Uyên không nói hai lời, lập tức khởi hành quay về Địa Phủ, đồ lưu Thượng Thanh một người đứng ở nơi đó nhìn qua người biến mất phương hướng nắm chặc nắm đấm.

Liền kém một ít.

"Nói, chuyện gì xảy ra."

Hà Văn Uyên thanh sắc đều lệ bộ dáng khiến cho trên điện mấy vị địa ngục phán quan câm như hến, cũng không biết lúc trước Hà Văn Uyên quá mức bỏ mặc bọn này địa ngục phán quan còn là cái gì, hôm nay hắn thật đúng như thế nghiêm túc lên, ngược lại là đem mấy cái này ngày bình thường đem ác quỷ chế được dễ bảo quỷ sai sợ tới mức không dám lên tiếng. Toàn bộ trong đại điện, chỉ sợ cũng chỉ có rủ xuống cái đầu không ra tiếng Hắc Vô Thường Phạm Vô Cứu không có chịu ảnh hưởng.

Hà Văn Uyên đợi cả buổi mới có cảm kích tiểu quỷ đem sự tình nói cái minh bạch.

Nguyên lai mấy ngày trước, Phạm Vô Cứu cùng Bạch Vô Thường Tạ Tất An tại một hộ người đáng thương gia chết thảm trên có không đồng ý với ý kiến. Vốn cũng không phải nhiều chuyện đại sự, hư liền phá hủy ở Phạm Vô Cứu mở miệng thay này nhân gia con gái nói câu lời nói, cái kia Tạ Tất An liền không vui, một mình náo nổi lên tính tình, liên tiếp vài ngày không cùng Phạm Vô Cứu đi thế gian câu hồn.

Hắc Bạch vô thường hai người còn không có tách ra lâu như vậy qua, ngày hôm đó Hắc Vô Thường trước thời gian hoàn thành nhiệm vụ muốn đi tìm người, kết quả phát hiện người nọ đã thất tung ảnh, cái này mới bắt đầu sốt ruột.

Liếc mắt trong điện vùi đầu không nói Hắc Vô Thường, Hà Văn Uyên lắc đầu. Phạm Vô Cứu tại trước kia liền là một bộ có thể không nói lời nào sẽ không há mồm tính tình, cũng chỉ có Bạch Vô Thường biết rõ hắn suy nghĩ cái gì. Hôm nay Tạ Tất An mất tích, càng là không ai có thể minh bạch người nọ suy nghĩ cái gì rồi.

"Đại nhân, hôm nay quỷ sai liên tục mất tích tin tức đã tại Địa Phủ ở bên trong truyền ra, quỷ sai đám bọn họ từng cái kinh hồn bạt vía, chỉ sợ kế tiếp mất tích chính là bọn họ, có không ít quỷ sai bắt đầu tự ý tạm rời cương vị công tác thủ, trốn hướng thế gian. Nên như thế nào ngăn cản, mời đại nhân bảo cho biết!"

"Đại nhân, hiện tại bởi vì quỷ sai số lượng giảm bớt, lại có chút ít mưu toan gây sóng gió ác quỷ đã nghe được tin tức này, chính khắp nơi cổ động còn lại quỷ hồn chế tạo náo động. Địa ngục Đệ Thập Bát Tầng đã thất thủ, không ít ác quỷ đã phá tan lao lung hướng thế gian chạy thục mạng. Nên như thế nào đuổi bắt, mời đại nhân chỉ rõ!"

"Đại nhân..."

Hà Văn Uyên nghe được không thắng kia phiền, giơ tay lên ngay tại án trên bàn mạnh mà vỗ, trong nháy mắt, toàn bộ Diêm la điện thượng lặng ngắt như tờ, này mới khiến hắn cảm giác dễ chịu chút ít. Vuốt vuốt chính mình bị tội lỗ tai, Hà Văn Uyên mặt lạnh hỏi: "Phán quan, hiện tại quỷ sai người mất tích mấy tổng cộng nhiều ít?"

Với tư cách đi theo Hà Văn Uyên bên người trăm năm hơn phán quan, lục lục không chút hoang mang mà mở ra sổ ghi chép: "Đến nay mới thôi, kể cả Bạch Vô Thường ở bên trong, quỷ sai người mất tích mấy đã có 533 người. Theo không hoàn toàn công tác thống kê, trốn hướng thế gian ác quỷ đã đạt tới mười con trở lên."

Hà Văn Uyên hơi chút trầm tư liền mở miệng nói: "Tổ chức một đội mười người tiểu đội, cộng đồng tiến về trước thế gian đuổi bắt trốn đi ác quỷ. Còn lại quỷ sai, một nửa đi theo lục phán sửa trị Địa Phủ, đem dư quỷ sai trấn an xuống, phòng ngừa còn lại quỷ hồn bởi vì khủng hoảng tạo thành càng lớn hỗn loạn. Một nửa khác đem hết toàn lực ngăn chặn địa ngục lối ra, quyết không thể lại lại để cho ác quỷ chạy ra địa ngục."

"Đại nhân, cai phái ai dẫn đầu chi đội ngũ này đi thế gian đâu này?"

Đúng lúc này, một mực đứng ở một bên trầm mặc không nói Hắc Vô Thường Phạm Vô Cứu vào lúc này đứng dậy, ách lấy cuống họng nói: "Đại nhân, tiểu nhân nguyện dẫn đầu tiểu đội tiến về trước nhân gian."

Lời này vừa nói ra, ở đây mấy vị địa ngục phán quan liền ồn ào, ai cũng biết Bạch Vô Thường cùng Hắc Vô Thường tình cùng huynh đệ, Bạch Vô Thường mất tích tất nhiên sẽ đôi Hắc Vô Thường Phạm Vô Cứu tạo thành đả kích thật lớn. Ngay tại lúc này, Hắc Vô Thường làm sao có thể đã bình ổn thường thái độ thuận lợi hoàn thành bắt nhiệm vụ.

"Lại để cho hắn đi."

Hà Văn Uyên trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng kiên định thanh âm thoáng cái ngăn chặn mọi người khẩu, nếu như Diêm Vương đều lên tiếng, đó chính là như vậy định rồi.

"Thế nhưng là, đại nhân, như vậy tính ra, hôm nay Địa Phủ một nửa binh lực cũng không nhất định có thể giữ vững vị trí Địa Phủ đại môn, nếu để cho Đệ Thập Bát Tầng ác quỷ xông ra đến, đến lúc đó sợ vẫn là chịu không được ." Một cái nhỏ gầy địa ngục phán quan châm chước nói ra.

Hà Văn Uyên nhăn lại lông mày, cái này địa ngục phán quan nói không sai. Địa ngục chia làm tầng mười tám, càng hướng xuống, giam giữ ác quỷ càng là hung ác. Mỗi lần tầng địa ngục do thiết vây núi phân chia, khó có thể vượt qua, chỉ có một cái cửa khẩu tính cả hai tầng liền nhau địa ngục, nếu muốn theo tầng dưới chót nhất đi ra địa ngục, chỉ có thể thông qua địa ngục đại môn chỗ địa ngục tầng thứ nhất. Nếu là khi đó, tất cả ác quỷ đều tụ tập tại địa ngục chỗ cửa lớn, muốn đột phá đại môn chắc hẳn cũng chỉ là vấn đề thời gian. Đến lúc đó địa ngục đại môn một khi thất thủ, hậu quả thiết tưởng không chịu nổi.

"Không bằng ta đến thủ cái này."

Lời này vừa nói ra, lập tức có quỷ chênh lệch đứng ra phản đối, hôm nay không ngớt địa ngục, toàn bộ Địa Phủ đều lâm vào hỗn loạn. Nếu là Diêm La vương tự mình đi thủ địa ngục đại môn, một khi Địa Phủ địa phương khác xảy ra vấn đề, đến lúc đó quỷ sai liền cái chủ trì đại cục người đều tìm không thấy, chính là Tuyết Thượng Gia Sương rồi.

Ở nơi này vô kế khả thi thời điểm, một cái trầm ổn trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng thanh âm xuyên qua đại điện, đưa tới chú ý của mọi người.

"Ta đến."

Mọi người đồng loạt mà nhìn về cửa ra vào, mấy vị chưa thấy qua Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn địa ngục phán quan lộ ra đặc biệt kinh ngạc, không chỉ là bởi vì Thượng Thanh trên người nồng hậu dày đặc mà phảng phất giống như thực chất tiên khí, càng là vì Diêm La vương nhi tử A Thanh cũng đi theo Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn bên người, hai người tiên khí lại có đối với tan tư thế. Người sáng suốt vừa nhìn đã biết rõ, hai người này quan hệ không phải là nông cạn, không phải nhất mạch đối với thừa thầy trò chính là cốt nhục huyết mạch chí thân.

Đã có tốt như vậy giúp đỡ, người bên ngoài đều cho rằng Hà Văn Uyên sẽ miệng đầy đáp ứng, ai ngờ hắn nhíu chặt lông mày cũng không có người này mà có bất kỳ buông lỏng dấu hiệu.

Tại tất cả quỷ sai sau khi rời khỏi, Thượng Thanh đi lên trước, nói: "Vì sao không tìm ta hỗ trợ?"

"Đại tiên muốn một cái giá lớn tiểu tiên cấp không nổi." Hà Văn Uyên tránh đi Thượng Thanh ánh mắt, quay đầu nói ra.

"... Ta muốn bất quá là một cái cơ hội." Thượng Thanh theo dõi hắn nhìn sau nửa ngày, im lặng nói, "Yên tâm, cửa kia ta tất nhiên thay ngươi giữ vững vị trí." Nói xong liền dẫn A Thanh đã đi ra Diêm la điện.

"Địa ngục đại môn" bất quá là một cái xưng hô, trên thực tế càng giống là một cái hạp cốc. Tại hừng hực lửa cháy bừng bừng thiêu đốt kéo không dứt thiết vây sơn mạch đang lúc có một cái cực lớn lỗ hổng, như là bị người trực tiếp bổ ra giống nhau đoạn gọn gàng mà linh hoạt. Tại đây trong hạp cốc quanh năm có gió lạnh gào thét, bí mật mang theo lấy liên tục không ngừng oán khí lệ khí.

Thượng Thanh dẫn A Thanh đứng ở miệng hang lúc cũng phải tiên khí hộ thân mới có thể bảo chứng toàn thân không việc gì.

Mắt thấy địa ngục sau đại môn rất nhiều ác quỷ chen chúc suy nghĩ chỗ xung yếu phá địa ngục đại môn che chắn, đào thoát thăng thiên, A Thanh vô ý thức mà lui về sau nửa bước. Nếu không phải còn không có bước ra Thượng Thanh tiên khí vòng phòng hộ, chỉ sợ cũng tránh khỏi gió lạnh xâm nhập.

"Bình khí tập trung tư tưởng suy nghĩ, cảm giác quanh thân khí tức chi lưu di chuyển, vận tiên khí dùng chống cự."

Bên tai truyền đến tối tăm thì thầm như xa như gần, A Thanh sững sờ, lại là được kịp phản ứng, lưu luyến mà buông ra Thượng Thanh tay, ngừng lui về phía sau bộ pháp, nhắm mắt lại tĩnh tâm cảm giác ngoại giới khí tức cùng trong cơ thể tiên khí vận chuyển.

Thượng Thanh gặp A Thanh toàn thân trúc nổi lên một tầng hơi mỏng hộ thân tiên khí, liền đem chính mình vòng phòng hộ thu nhỏ lại, cho đến thu hồi tất cả gắn vào A Thanh trên người hộ thân tiên khí.

Cực mỏng tiên khí căn bản không thể cùng thấu xương âm khí chống lại, A Thanh quần áo rất nhanh đã bị quát ra vài đạo vết thương, mơ hồ có thể nhìn thấy đỏ thẫm huyết châu tử theo miệng vết thương xuất hiện. A Thanh cắn chặt răng, tranh thủ thời gian điều chỉnh tiên khí vận chuyển, thời gian dần qua, theo địa ngục chỗ cửa lớn gào thét mà qua gió lạnh đã không thể lại đôi A Thanh tạo thành bất cứ thương tổn gì. Khi hắn lại trợn mắt lúc, để mắt nhìn đi, cả tòa hạp cốc đã bị Thượng Thanh dùng kết giới che đứng lên, kết giới một chỗ khác, vô số ác quỷ dữ tợn nghiêm mặt đều muốn phá tan trở ngại, lại cho dù đem chính mình lách vào thay đổi hình cũng không cách nào rung chuyển kết giới mảy may.

Đương kết giới bên cạnh người nọ xoay người lại trong tích tắc, A Thanh mới chân thật cảm nhận được cái này bị chính mình xưng là "Phụ thân", bị mặt khác Thần Tiên gọi "Thượng cổ tiên nhân" thực lực hùng hậu.

Thượng Thanh gặp A Thanh vẻ mặt sùng bái mà nhìn qua hắn, ánh mắt nhu hòa xuống, hắn một tay chống đỡ kết giới. Dùng bàn tay hắn tiếp xúc bộ phận bắt đầu, cả trương kết giới đều bị rót vào tiên khí, chướng mắt sáng bạch tiên khí tứ tán mở đi ra hợp thành dệt thành hình lưới.

A Thanh chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt một hồi ánh sáng, lúc trước vẫn còn phía sau tiếp trước hướng kết giới đẩy bài trừ ác quỷ đám bọn họ nhao nhao bị đánh bay vài dặm. Ngay tại hắn khiếp sợ thời điểm, Thượng Thanh đã trong tay dùng tiên thuật ngưng kết thành một chút kiếm quang, thong dong mà xuyên qua kết giới, chém hai cái xông vào trước nhất đầu ác quỷ.

"Dùng chú thuật làm vật trung gian, ngưng tụ tiên lực, nhắm ngay ác quỷ chỗ hiểm, ngất mười hai thời cơ, không bị thương kia hồn."

A Thanh mặc niệm Thượng Thanh lúc trước sử dụng chú thuật, thử mấy lần mới đưa tiên lực tụ tập thành kiếm miễn cưỡng duy trì ở. Khởi điểm, kiếm quang duy trì không đến thời gian một nén nhang sẽ gặp tiêu tán, một lần lại một lần nếm thử, dần dần có thể tiếp tục gần một canh giờ.

Chẳng biết lúc nào, Thượng Thanh đã không động thủ lần nữa, mà là đứng ở kết giới một chỗ khác nhìn chăm chú lên A Thanh bóng lưng. Như vậy nhỏ gầy, lại như vậy khát vọng trở nên cao lớn, giống như cùng năm đó đứa bé kia bình thường.

"Thượng Thanh, ta nhờ ngươi dạy biện pháp của ta, rốt cục có thể chính mình săn thức ăn rồi! Cái này trên mặt đất sinh vật thịt nếm đứng lên cùng trong nước sinh vật hương vị thực không giống với, Tiểu Vũ ưa thích."

Không lâu lúc trước, Bàn Cổ lợi dụng ba người tiên lực lại sáng tạo ra một ít sinh vật, có trong nước có mặt đất . Tiểu Giao Long Viên Vũ nhìn thấy những cái này vui vẻ cá con thèm ăn nước miếng chảy ròng, một đầu ngã vào trong nước đi lao ngư, thế nhưng là cả buổi chưa bắt được. Vẫn còn là Thượng Thanh chỉ đạo hạ mới miễn cưỡng học xong bắt cá bổn sự.

Lúc này mới đi qua hơn mười năm, tiểu Viên Vũ liền chán ăn trong nước sinh vật, đều muốn nếm thử trên mặt đất những thứ kia. Cái này không, lần thứ nhất nếm đến trên mặt đất sinh vật hương vị liền vẻ mặt hưng phấn mà chạy đến tìm Thượng Thanh chia xẻ vui sướng.

Viên Vũ hiến vật quý tựa như hướng Thượng Thanh miêu tả lấy chính mình săn giết lộc đàn quá trình, nói rất đúng hoa chân múa tay vui sướng, cũng bởi vậy không để ý đến Thượng Thanh hơi có vẻ lo lắng thần sắc.

Thượng Thanh minh bạch, Viên Vũ là trong thiên địa cái thứ nhất chính thức trên ý nghĩa bị chế tạo ra sinh vật, lại là nhà mình tiểu đệ lần thứ nhất nếm thử, có chỗ thiếu hụt là không thể tránh được , ví dụ như ăn uống chi dục một loại dục vọng. Cho nên, đối với Viên Vũ săn mồi hành vi, hắn mỗi lần đều là hướng dẫn từng bước, hy vọng Viên Vũ có một ngày có thể thông qua Tu Thân Dưỡng Tính đến vượt qua dục vọng dụ dỗ.

Chỉ tiếc, Viên Vũ đắm chìm tại phát hiện mới sự vật trong hưng phấn, như thế nào lại đem Thượng Thanh nói lời để ở trong lòng, nhưng là trong nội tâm đã có chút bất mãn. Thượng Thanh thỉnh thoảng ám chỉ nói trong thiên địa chúng sinh ngang hàng, nhớ hắn là một người duy nhất được Thánh Tổ Bàn Cổ một ngụm tiên khí , làm sao có thể cùng những sinh vật khác đánh đồng. Chỉ có điều những ý niệm này Viên Vũ đều đặt ở trong nội tâm, đây là tiểu Giao Long lần thứ nhất trong nội tâm giấu sự tình.

Nhưng mà, như vậy bất mãn tại Nữ Oa tạo người về sau trở nên rõ ràng.

Phục Hy cùng Nữ Oa đây đối với huynh muội là sinh ra đời tại Bàn Cổ Khai Thiên Tích Địa về sau, cũng là Thiên Sinh Địa Dưỡng Thần Tiên. Hai huynh muội quanh năm ở tại Côn Lôn Sơn lên, ngày qua ngày, năm phục một năm. Nữ Oa cảm thấy có chút tịch mịch, gặp Bàn Cổ tiểu đồ đệ đã sáng tạo ra một loại sinh vật, nàng liền cũng ý tưởng đột phát muốn sáng tạo một loại độc nhất vô nhị sinh vật đi ra. Nói làm liền làm, Nữ Oa ngắt một bồi đất vàng liền động thủ.

Mấy năm về sau, Nữ Oa bóp được "Tiểu sinh vật" đã chạy lần ở giữa thiên địa, vui vẻ nữ thần làm cho…này đàn tiểu sinh vật lấy cái tên, gọi "Người", còn vì bọn họ tìm một khối địa phương sinh hoạt, tên là "Nhân giới" .

Viên Vũ rõ ràng phát giác, tại Nữ Oa sáng tạo ra tên là "Người" sinh vật về sau, Thượng Thanh lực chú ý liền bị cái kia một đám tánh mạng ngắn ngủi Tiểu chút chít hấp dẫn đi, thường thường ba ngày hai đầu bỏ chạy đến Nhân giới đi. Mỗi lần trở về, Thượng Thanh tổng là một bộ hưng phấn vui mừng bộ dáng, như là lại đã dạy cho "Người" một kiện sự tình gì cũng có thể lại để cho hắn cả ngày khóe miệng đều mang theo mỉm cười. Viên Vũ đối với cái này cực kỳ bất mãn, hắn vẫn muốn biện pháp quấy rối. Thượng Thanh muốn dạy "Người" như thế nào sử dụng công cụ, hắn lại đột nhiên chạy đến dùng hắn long hình thái đem những cái này "Người" đều dọa chạy; Thượng Thanh muốn giải đáp "Người" hoang mang, hắn liền một hồi càn quấy lệnh Thượng Thanh nghe không rõ "Người" hỏi vấn đề.

Mặc dù Thượng Thanh nhiều hơn nữa bất mãn Viên Vũ hành vi, hắn cũng chỉ là tại tất cả "Người" đều sau khi rời khỏi chỉ điểm Viên Vũ vài câu. Cái đó từng muốn, tại Thượng Thanh trong mắt bất quá là vài câu đề điểm đích thoại ngữ, nghe vào Viên Vũ trong lỗ tai chính là một loại khác hàm nghĩa.

Giữa hai người ngăn cách tại "Người" không ngừng đang phát triển trở nên rõ ràng, thẳng đến có một ngày, Viên Vũ làm ra một kiện Thượng Thanh không cách nào dễ dàng tha thứ sự tình.

"Viên Vũ, ngươi biết mình đang làm cái gì? !" Thượng Thanh kinh sợ nói, hắn quả thực không thể tin được chính mình trong mắt thấy hết thảy.

Đệ 63 chương gió đã bắt đầu thổi

Cách đó không xa, Viên Vũ đứng ở "Người" trong thôn trang, cười đến ngây thơ: "Thượng Thanh, ta thử trên mặt đất nhiều như vậy sinh vật, cái này một loại sinh vật hương vị thật là không sai."

Xuyên thấu qua Thượng Thanh con mắt, Viên Vũ trông thấy người nọ trong mắt chính mình, toàn thân xối đầy màu đỏ máu tươi, liền liền cười cánh môi đều mang theo huyết sắc, trên mặt đất sau lưng đều là mình ăn còn dư lại phần còn lại của chân tay đã bị cụt, cả một cái "Người" thôn trang, không một may mắn thoát khỏi.

Lúc trước phát sinh hết thảy như trước rõ mồn một trước mắt, hôm nay tái nhợt trên bàn tay tựa hồ còn lưu lại lấy đã từng những người kia máu tươi, dính ngưng , nóng hổi . Không hổ là nữ thần chế tạo ra sinh vật, vị thượng hoàn toàn chính xác vô cùng bất đồng. Nếu là nặng tới một lần, Viên Vũ vẫn như cũ chọn tại lúc trước giết toàn bộ thôn trang, bất đồng chính là, hắn tuyệt sẽ không ngu xuẩn đến lại một lần nữa bị giam tiến cái này U Hoa Sơn trung.

Viên Vũ nắm chặc trong tay Âm Bài, ánh mắt lăng lệ ác liệt.

"Chủ nhân." Chờ đợi tại cửa động bên ngoài hồ yêu Tiểu lam xoay người hành lễ nói, "Đều điều tra rõ ràng. Từ khi biết được nữ nhân kia hồn phách tiêu tán tin tức về sau, cái kia Hổ Yêu vương từ nay về sau chưa gượng dậy nổi, cả ngày ổ tại chính mình trong rừng rậm uống rượu giải sầu, không để ý tới Yêu giới sự vụ."

"Đã như vậy, 'Yêu vương' vị trí liền đưa ta a."

Viên Vũ thò tay xoa bên cạnh chi nhân chất phác mặt, ánh mắt nhu hòa. Tiếp theo trong nháy mắt, cặp kia khẽ vuốt khuôn mặt tay hung hăng mà nhéo ở cổ của người nọ, liên tục không ngừng tiên khí theo thân thể người nọ trung tuôn ra, bị Viên Vũ hút vào trong miệng. Không đến một lát, trong tay hắn người làn da lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ trở nên hôi bại khô quắt, cuối cùng dần dần hóa thành tro tàn.

Tại bên chân của hắn, vậy còn không tan hết tro tàn trung mơ hồ có thể nhìn ra một tờ quen thuộc mặt, nghiễm nhiên là Phạm Vô Cứu bộ dáng.

Ghét bỏ mà phủi phủi trên người nhiễm đến bụi bặm, Viên Vũ lại một lần bày ra trong tay Âm Bài: "Diêm La vương, ngươi thật đúng giúp ta không ít bề bộn."

Rất nhanh trở tay đem Âm Bài nắm nhập bàn tay, hắn đứng dậy hướng cửa động đi đến. Hắn khí định thần nhàn ngẩng lên chân đi ra cửa động, phảng phất cái kia cửa sơn động phong ấn là không có tác dụng . Hắn hít sâu một hơi, cười đến tùy ý: "Ngàn năm rồi, ta còn là đi ra. Đi, sẽ đi gặp vị kia 'Hổ Yêu vương' ."

"Vâng, chủ nhân." Hồ yêu Tiểu lam một mực gật đầu đi theo tại Viên Vũ bên người, nghe xong hắn nói như vậy, cũng chút nào không dị nghị.

Ngay tại hai người vừa bước ra U Hoa Sơn khu vực, cả tòa U Hoa Sơn tại trong khoảnh khắc ầm ầm sụp đổ, cự thạch cuồn cuộn mà rơi, gây ra thật lớn động tĩnh, đồng thời giáp giới Nhân giới cùng Yêu giới đều nhận lấy nhất định được ảnh hưởng.

Yêu giới, cùng người giới liền nhau lại bất đồng tại Nhân giới. Tại Yêu giới, Phi Cầm Tẩu Thú hoa cỏ cây cối đều có thể tu luyện thành yêu thành tinh, tu luyện lịch kiếp hóa thành hình người. Nhưng cuối cùng không phải người, không rõ quy tắc trật tự tại một cái trong xã hội tầm quan trọng, chỉ dùng mạnh được yếu thua là sinh tồn được duy nhất tiêu chuẩn, Cường Giả Vi Tôn tức thì đã trở thành Yêu giới tuyển vương chuẩn tắc.

Hiện giữ yêu vương Hổ Yêu Ly Mạc đã được biết đến chính mình tâm tâm niệm niệm tìm trăm năm nữ nhân sớm đã hồn phi phách tán về sau, liền một bộ nản lòng thoái chí bộ dáng, cả ngày uốn tại rừng rậm phòng trúc trung buồn bực không vui.

Miêu yêu Tây Càn cùng mấy cái đôi Ly Mạc trung tâm yêu quái gặp tình hình này, liền lập tức đem tin tức phong tỏa đứng lên. Nếu là bị người biết được hôm nay yêu vương Ly Mạc thất ý, khó bảo toàn không có bọn đạo chích chi nhân thừa dịp hư mà vào, thừa cơ soán lấy yêu vương vị.

Tây Càn thật sự xem không qua đại ca của mình như vậy một bộ nửa chết nửa sống bộ dạng, tiến lên một chút cướp đi Ly Mạc chai rượu trong tay, mắng: "Đại ca, ngươi xem ngươi còn có một yêu vương bộ dạng sao? Hơn trăm năm trước đặc biệt là cả nhân loại nữ tử kiến tạo phòng trúc 'Vui mừng yên các' cũng thì thôi, bây giờ còn vì cái đã sớm chết mấy trăm năm nàng tinh thần chán nản,, nữ nhân kia có điểm nào nhất đáng giá ngươi như thế? Mấy trăm năm trước, nàng cứu ngươi chỉ là vì lợi dụng ngươi, chẳng lẽ ngươi không biết cái kia nữ nhân trong lòng nhớ thương một mực cái kia tu tiên nhân loại, chẳng lẽ đã quên nữ nhân kia cuối cùng nhất là vì cùng người nam nhân kia đồng quy vu tận mới cái chết sao? !"

Ly Mạc tức giận đến hai mắt đỏ thẫm, mạnh mà đứng người lên, lộ ra bén nhọn răng nanh ách lấy cuống họng nói: "Ngươi nói thêm câu nữa a yên thử xem."

Hổ Yêu cao lớn dày đặc thân ảnh đem Tây Càn cả người bao phủ khi hắn trong bóng râm, áp lực vô hình thêm tại. Tây Càn mới sẽ không bị Ly Mạc như vậy hù đến, tiếp tục ngạnh lấy cổ nói: "Nàng cũng đã tại trong địa ngục vì nàng khi còn sống làm hết thảy thụ hình rồi, là chính ngươi chấp mê bất ngộ, không nên xông địa ngục tìm được hồn phách của nàng, hôm nay biết rõ nữ nhân kia đã hồn phi phách tán, ngươi còn muốn như thế nào? Như vậy thất hồn lạc phách bộ dạng làm cho ai xem." Gặp Ly Mạc có chút thất thần, Tây Càn đã thay hắn không đáng lại lo lắng thân thể của hắn, "Đại ca, để xuống đi, yêu cùng người vốn cũng không có thể cùng một chỗ. Hiện tại, toàn bộ Yêu giới yêu quái vẫn chờ ngươi quản lý, ngươi phải tỉnh lại đi."

Ly Mạc như là đã trút giận bình thường tê liệt trên ghế ngồi, ở đâu còn có lúc trước phẫn nộ xông địa ngục cưỡng ép Diêm La vương khí thế.

"Vậy ngươi có thể buông cái kia Thần Tiên?"

Tây Càn bị Ly Mạc cái này một câu bay bổng mà nói hỏi được không phản bác được, trong nội tâm khó nén chua xót. Bất quá thấy đại ca không hề trong đầu buồn bực uống rượu, hắn cũng thoáng an tâm một ít. Nhưng vào lúc này, xa xa có yêu báo lại: "Báo, đột nhiên có hai cái yêu quái xông vào rừng rậm, giết mấy chục chỉ tiểu yêu, hiện tại đã hướng về phòng trúc mà đến!"

Vẻn vẹn hai yêu liền dám xông cái này rừng rậm, người tới tất nhiên không thể coi thường. Tây Càn chính muốn đi ra ngoài chiếu cố, lại bị một bên Ly Mạc giựt mạnh, hắn không hiểu quay đầu, đã thấy Ly Mạc vẻ mặt nghiêm túc.

"Đi."

"Đại ca!" Tây Càn gặp Ly Mạc lại một lần nữa giữ vững tinh thần, cao hứng gọi vào, bất quá lập tức liền minh bạch bây giờ không phải là cao hứng thời điểm, xem Ly Mạc biểu lộ, chắc hẳn lần này đến đây yêu quái rất là lợi hại.

Ly Mạc đôi nguy hiểm cảm giác lực so với hắn cường, nếu như Ly Mạc đều biết phải vô cùng khó giải quyết, hắn tự nhiên cũng không có thể đủ một mình ly khai, nhưng Ly Mạc tựa hồ xem thấu ý nghĩ của hắn, còn nói thêm: "Hai người kia lai giả bất thiện, ngươi ứng phó không được, đi mau, đi!"

Âu bất quá đại ca, Tây Càn cuối cùng thật sâu nhìn thoáng qua Ly Mạc, trịnh trọng nói: "Đại ca, bảo trọng." Dứt lời, liền cũng không quay đầu lại nhảy ra cửa sổ. Hắn mới chạy không bao lâu, sau lưng một hồi mạnh mẽ lực đánh vào trực tiếp đưa hắn lật tung trên mặt đất. Tây Càn không dám làm nhiều dừng lại, bởi vì hắn đã cảm giác đã đến, khoảng cách kia hắn càng ngày càng gần âm lãnh khí tức là trăm năm trước tại Nhân giới gặp phải cái kia yêu quái.

Mắt nhìn phía sau khí tức càng ngày càng gần, Tây Càn lập tức xoay người hóa thành miêu thái, đã lợi cho ẩn núp lại có thể đủ chạy trốn nhanh hơn. Thế nhưng là bất luận hắn chạy được nhanh hơn, xuyên thẳng qua trong nhiều sao nồng đậm trong bụi cây, cũng không thể đem sau lưng không gần không xa khí tức vứt bỏ.

Đúng vậy, sau lưng khí tức tại tiếp cận đến nhất định khoảng cách về sau vẫn không gần không xa đi theo, không có gần chút nữa, cũng không có bị bỏ xa.

Tây Càn trong nội tâm trở nên lo lắng, dưới chân bước chân cũng càng phát ra bối rối, thời gian dần qua đều đã quên che dấu hành tung của mình. Ngay tại hắn trở nên hoảng hốt chạy bừa thời điểm, sau lưng một nhúm lại một bó tiên lực hướng hắn đánh tới, Tây Càn cuống quít tránh né, nhưng vẫn là bị đả thương xương bả vai cùng phải chân sau.

"!"

Tây Càn cắn chặt răng, không để cho mình đau nhức hô ra tiếng, chỉ có thể dựa vào bản năng càng không ngừng mở ra tứ chi về phía trước chạy trốn. Hết thảy trước mắt bắt đầu trở nên mơ hồ, đối với ngoại giới cảm giác càng ngày càng yếu, phạm vi càng ngày càng nhỏ, nhưng là sau lưng khí tức lại luôn khi hắn có thể cảm giác phạm vi biên giới xuất hiện, chăm chú bóp chặt cổ họng của hắn, làm hắn khó có thể hô hấp. Thẳng đến hắn tình trạng kiệt sức, cái loại này khí tức vẫn như cũ cắn chặc hắn không tha, ý thức tiêu tán chi tế, một cái chớp mắt bạch quang tại trước mắt hiện lên, hắn phảng phất thấy được cái kia trong nội tâm nhớ người rốt cục lại một lần xuất hiện ở trước mắt của hắn, cười đối với hắn nói "Không sợ" .

"Chủ nhân, mèo kia yêu được người cứu rời đi, có muốn đuổi theo hay không?"

"Không cần, mèo kia yêu không là cái gì nhân vật, từ nào đó đi đi. A, ngẫu nhiên trêu chọc miêu, thư giãn một tí cảm giác còn rất không tệ, lần sau cầm lấy đừng giết chết." Viên Vũ nhìn quanh cái này bị hắn tàn phá vô cùng thê thảm rừng rậm, hài lòng nở nụ cười, "Đi, đi nhìn một cái những cái này cái gọi là 'Xương cứng' ."

"Vâng, chủ nhân."

Đầu kia, U Hoa Sơn ầm ầm sụp đổ bị Thiên Đình thiên lý nhãn xem tại trong mắt, tiến tới báo danh Ngọc Hoàng đại đế trước mặt.

"Cái gì? U Hoa Sơn ngược lại rồi hả? ! Cái kia Giao Long Viên Vũ đi nơi nào?"

"Tiểu thần... Tiểu thần không biết, Giao Long Viên Vũ xuất hiện ở U Hoa Sơn khu vực về sau liền che giấu thân hình, tiểu thần nhìn không tới hắn."

Xách ở đây, Ngọc Hoàng đại đế tức giận đến râu ria đều vểnh lên đi lên: "Cái gì gọi là nhìn không tới, ngươi không phải thiên lý nhãn sao?"

Nho nhỏ thiên binh ở đâu chịu đựng được ở Ngọc Đế Lôi Đình Chi Nộ, sợ tới mức một câu cũng không dám nhiều lời.

"Bệ hạ bớt giận, hiện tại việc cấp bách là mau chóng xác nhận cái kia Giao Long hạ xuống, đem một lần nữa phong ấn, thiết không thể lại để cho kia ngóc đầu trở lại."

Ở đây thượng tiên có không ít nghe nói qua ngàn năm trước cái kia một hồi Nhân giới hạo kiếp. Tại một cái không hề dấu hiệu trong cuộc sống, Giao Long Viên Vũ âm thầm tập kết không ít chán ghét nhân loại Thần Tiên cùng yêu quái đi đến Nhân giới đại khai sát giới. Trong vòng một ngày, Nhân giới máu chảy thành sông, thây ngang khắp đồng. Lúc ấy còn không có Thiên Đình tồn tại, các lộ Thần Tiên riêng phần mình tu hành, có tiên gia phát hiện lúc đã là sự tình phát sinh sau suốt hai ngày. Ngắn ngủn mấy ngày ở trong, phàm nhân một số gần như diệt sạch, may mà Thượng Thanh cùng Nữ Oa đẳng mấy vị Thần Tiên phát hiện sớm, đem không ít phàm nhân dấu đi mới khiến cho "Người" có thể có nhất mạch còn tồn.

Viên Vũ phạm phải như thế chuyện sai vốn là lệnh không ít yêu thích nhân loại tiên gia bất mãn, hắn không biết hối cải càng làm Thượng Thanh mát thấu tâm. Cuối cùng, Thượng Thanh cắn răng một cái liền đem Viên Vũ phong ấn tại hóa thành cự thạch núi chú thuật bên trong. Này tòa cự thạch núi tại về sau bị mệnh danh là "U Hoa Sơn", là Thượng Thanh là Viên Vũ sáng tạo lao lung, núi không sụp đổ, Giao Long không được ra.

Nào có thể đoán được hôm nay U Hoa Sơn hủy hoại chỉ trong chốc lát, không biết lúc này đây Viên Vũ sẽ làm cái gì, bất luận là cái gì, Ngọc Đế tổng cảm giác đối với nhân loại mà nói, tất nhiên lại là một trường kiếp nạn.

Thái Thượng Lão Quân buổi nói chuyện tốt xấu lệnh Ngọc Đế tỉnh táo chút ít: "Chúng tiên gia có nhớ hay không pháp?"

Chúng tiên hai mặt nhìn nhau, lúc này, bốn điều khiển đứng đầu Tử Vi Đại Đế trong đám người đi ra. Thỏa đáng hắn muốn mở miệng lúc, Lăng Tiêu đại điện bên ngoài một cái nhàn nhã thanh âm truyền vào.

"Ta ngược lại là có một cái ý nghĩ."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: trải qua "Một tháng" flag sự kiện về sau, Tiểu Thức minh bạch một cái đạo lý, chính là flag dựng lên liền là dùng để đẩy ngã , tăng thể diện liền là dùng để đánh chính là = =

Đệ 64 chương chuộc tội

Tây Càn thức tỉnh dĩ nhiên là một ngày sau đó, hắn một mở mắt ra liền trông thấy một người nam tử ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn. Nói đúng ra, là một cái yêu.

"Tỉnh liền đứng lên, bây giờ không phải là lúc nghỉ ngơi."

Nam tử gặp người tỉnh lại liền đứng người lên ly khai, Tây Càn lúc này mới nhìn rõ chính mình vị trí hoàn cảnh.

Nơi này là một chỗ ẩn nấp sơn động, chỗ động khẩu bị trải lên một tầng dây leo vật che chắn, còn thiết lập một tầng kết giới. Hướng sơn động ở chỗ sâu trong nhìn lại, chỗ đó có không ít bất đồng chủng tộc yêu quái lẫn nhau cầm giữ cùng một chỗ, ý đồ giảm bớt lẫn nhau bất an. Vừa rồi đối với hắn đối xử lạnh nhạt đối đãi nam tử lúc này đứng ở cửa sơn động hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn quanh, không bao lâu, dùng một cái nữ yêu cầm đầu tiểu đội theo bên ngoài sơn động trở về, trên mặt mỗi người đều tràn ngập mỏi mệt.

"Nhanh, nơi này có người cần phải trợ giúp!"

Tiểu đội mang về vài chỉ bị thương yêu quái, trong sơn động những người còn lại đều bận rộn tiếp nhận thương binh vì kia băng bó lại, trong sơn động thoáng cái huyên náo cùng hỗn loạn lên. Tiểu đội trở về phảng phất cho trong sơn động tất cả mọi người ăn hết một hạt thuốc an thần, lúc trước hoảng loạn bầu không khí thoáng cái biến mất vô tung, thậm chí có mấy cái vị thành niên tiểu yêu theo sơn động ở chỗ sâu trong chạy đến, nhào tới cái con kia nữ yêu trên người, cũng có không thiếu niên bước thể hư yêu quái đụng lên trước đôi tiểu đội bên trong thành viên hỏi han ân cần, bất quá hơn nữa là vòng quanh người nữ kia yêu thiên ân vạn tạ.

Tây Càn chậm rãi ngồi dậy nhìn xem bị túm tụm trong đám người nữ yêu, hắn cảm giác, cảm thấy dẫn tiểu đội trở về nữ tử có chút giống như đã từng quen biết, có thể thoáng cái chính là nghĩ không ra đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào.

Đầu kia, nữ tử tựa hồ chú ý tới Tây Càn ánh mắt, hướng hắn bên này đi tới.

"Ngươi đã tỉnh, cảm giác tốt một chút rồi?"

"Ngươi là?"

Nữ tử cười cười không có lập tức trả lời, lúc này đã chạy tới một cái nhỏ thỏ yêu: "Diên Nhi tỷ tỷ, lần này có hay không gặp được chuyện thú vị à?"

Thỏ con yêu dắt nữ tử ống tay áo muốn nghe câu chuyện, cũng may thỏ yêu mẫu thân đem lĩnh đi mới coi xong sự tình. Bất quá, trải qua thỏ con yêu một nhắc nhở như vậy, Tây Càn rốt cục nhớ tới chính mình đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào cô gái trước mắt.

"Ngươi là Diên Nhi? Thế gian lúc, tiên nhân Hà Văn Uyên bên người xà yêu gì diên?"

Diên Nhi ra vẻ cả giận nói: "Như thế nào, vài thập niên không thấy cũng không nhận ra được?"

Có lẽ là trước mắt xà yêu biến hóa quá lớn, Tây Càn trong lúc nhất thời đúng là tìm không thấy từ để hình dung hắn bây giờ cảm giác. Trước mắt Diên Nhi tuy nhiên cười cong mắt, lại không thể che hết khóe mắt nàng một vòng sầu lo, thần thái bên trong nhiều hơn một phần thành thục ổn trọng, thiếu một phân dí dỏm ngây thơ.

"Ngươi như thế nào..."

Diên Nhi như là nhớ ra cái gì đó, lắc đầu, nói: "Nói rất dài dòng. Đúng rồi, Tây Càn." Trong lúc đó, Diên Nhi thần sắc trở nên nghiêm túc lên, "Ta cũng cần ngươi giúp ta làm một chuyện."

Theo Diên Nhi trong lời nói, Tây Càn hiểu rõ đến, hôm nay cái này Yêu giới xem như bị Giao Long Viên Vũ chiếm được đi, phần lớn tôn trọng lực lượng yêu quái đều đi theo thực lực kia cường đại đến có thể tại mười chiêu ở trong bắt yêu vương Ly Mạc đại yêu quái. Mà trốn ở này sơn động trung yêu quái đều là bị hủy gia viên, không muốn đi theo Viên Vũ yêu quái.

Bởi vì Diên Nhi lúc ấy là thông qua hấp thu Thiên Tôn tiên khí đến tu luyện, cho nên khí tức thượng mà nói càng tiếp cận với tiên. Cùng Viên Vũ khí tức cũng tương đối tiếp cận, ngược dòng tìm hiểu đi lên có thể nói được là đồng nguyên mà ra. Lại thông qua ẩn thân chú thuật, Diên Nhi hầu như có thể tại Viên Vũ mí mắt phía dưới ẩn thân tại lâm mà không bị phát giác. Diên Nhi liền là thông qua điểm này cứu được không ít hoặc lạc đàn hoặc bị Viên Vũ thủ hạ đuổi bắt yêu quái, Tây Càn cũng là một cái trong số đó.

"Tây Càn, hiện tại Yêu giới một mảnh hỗn loạn, ta tuy nhiên có thể cứu người, lại cũng chỉ là tạm thời, ta căn bản không cách nào cùng cái kia Giao Long chính diện đối kháng." Diên Nhi nhỏ giọng nói ra, nàng cũng không muốn bị những người khác nghe thấy, để tránh mọi người vừa rồi thoáng trầm tĩnh lại tâm tình lại một lần nữa căng thẳng đứng lên, "Ta cũng cần ngươi đi Địa Phủ hướng Diêm La vương cầu cứu."

Tại kế tiếp đàm phán trong lời nói, Tây Càn là càng nghe càng hồ đồ, hắn nhịn không được hỏi: "Vì sao ngươi không tự mình đi một chuyến Địa Phủ, lời của ngươi tất nhiên so ta hữu dụng."

Diên Nhi ngẩn người, thõng xuống mắt, nói: "Không, ta không mặt mũi đi gặp tiên nhân."

Tây Càn có chút kỳ quái, lập tức nhớ tới, từng nghe nghe thấy Địa Phủ Diêm La vương tại thế gian lúc ra một sự tình, tựa hồ là cùng yêu quái có quan hệ, chỉ sợ Diên Nhi ở đằng kia lúc phạm đi một tí sai lầm a.

"Hiện tại ta làm những thứ này cũng cho rằng là chuộc tội, hy vọng có thể giảm thiếu một ít ta đã từng phạm phải nghiệp chướng. Bất quá, đều nói yêu quái chưa có tới thế, sau khi chết cũng là hồn phi phách tán , cũng không biết ta hiện tại làm những thứ này có không có ý nghĩa." Diên Nhi tự giễu bình thường lầm bầm lầu bầu.

Tây Càn thấy nàng như thế, cũng không khuyên giải, chẳng qua là phối hợp thử đứng người lên. Diên Nhi thấy thế lập tức đỡ lấy lung la lung lay hắn, nói: "Ngươi gấp cái gì, tu dưỡng mấy ngày lại đi a."

"Vừa rồi vị tiểu ca kia nói đúng, bây giờ không phải là lúc nghỉ ngơi."

Cách đó không xa hỗ trợ băng bó thương binh nam tử hiển nhiên là đã nghe được Tây Càn nói lời, trào phúng tựa như hừ một tiếng.

Tây Càn bướng bỉnh tính tình đi lên, ở đâu là Diên Nhi ngăn được , Diên Nhi ngăn không được hắn, liền thỏa hiệp xuống, gọi tới một bên vừa rồi nhìn xem Tây Càn tỉnh lại tên nam tử kia, ý định lập tức hộ tống Tây Càn tiến về trước Địa Phủ. Hôm nay Yêu giới trải rộng Viên Vũ nanh vuốt, đều muốn thần không biết quỷ không hay ly khai Yêu giới thật đúng là không phải một kiện chuyện dễ dàng.

Bị điểm đến tên nam tử vốn là còn vẻ mặt được sủng ái mà lo sợ bộ dáng, nghe xong là muốn hộ tống Tây Càn ly khai, cả khuôn mặt lập tức xụ xuống, thối đến độ lại để cho Tây Càn cho là mình hôn mê lúc làm cái gì thực xin lỗi chuyện của người ta tình.

Trên đường đi, nam tử kia đều không có cho Tây Càn sắc mặt tốt xem, cho dù có Diên Nhi ở đây cũng không có bất kỳ tác dụng. Không đúng, tác dụng vẫn phải có, ít nhất nam tử kia có thể làm được hữu vấn tất đáp.

"Ngươi tên là gì?"

"A đồi."

"Ngươi là nơi nào tộc đàn?"

"Tây núi hồ tộc."

"Tây núi a, nghe nói là khối khoẻ mạnh thổ địa."

"Chúng ta tây vùng núi tuy nhiên cằn cỗi, người cũng rất nhiệt tình, không phải ý chí sắt đá người vong ân phụ nghĩa!"

Tây Càn thật không ngờ hắn thuận miệng một lời khiến cho a đồi phản ứng to lớn như thế, không khỏi có chút kỳ quái, bất quá chuyện phát sinh kế tiếp tình lại không được phép hắn ở đây đối với cái này làm nhiều miệt mài theo đuổi.

Theo rời núi động đến bây giờ, trên đường đi đều không có gặp được Viên Vũ nanh vuốt, Diên Nhi tuy nhiên vẫn đang cảnh giác chung quanh, nhưng là từ lâu rồi tranh luận miễn có chút thư giãn. Cái này không, cũng không lâu lắm, quả thật bị đầu nhập vào Giao Long yêu quái đụng thẳng.

Diên Nhi một cái lắc mình huyễn hóa ra trường kiếm, dẫn đầu nhảy vào yêu đàn.

"Đi!" A đồi vừa nhìn thấy mặt liền lập tức ngăn tại Tây Càn trước người, vẫn không quên về phía sau đầu Tây Càn ồn ào.

Tây Càn nhìn thấy ngăn cản ở trước mặt mình tiểu thân thể, trong nội tâm tràn đầy không phải tư vị, bất mãn nói: "Ta không phải sẽ lâm trận lùi bước yêu quái." Nói xong liền muốn gia nhập chiến đấu, lại một chút bị a đồi giữ chặt.

"Ngươi điên rồi? Còn ngại thời gian quá dài? Còn không đi? Ngươi nghĩ rằng chúng ta mạo hiểm như vậy mà chạy đến là vì ai?"

Bị a đồi một câu điểm tỉnh, Tây Càn mấp máy môi, táo bạo tâm cũng bình tĩnh lại.

"Diên Nhi, nếu ta là ngươi, tuyệt sẽ không khi hắn không biết nơi hẻo lánh chuộc cái này tự cho là tội." Tây Càn cuối cùng đối với Diên Nhi bóng lưng hô, sau đó liền quay đầu bỏ chạy.

Diên Nhi trường kiếm trong tay dừng lại, lệnh dưới tay nàng đầu chủ nhân lại nhiều thụ thêm vài phần khổ sở.

A đồi gặp Tây Càn chạy ra những cái...kia yêu quái phạm vi công kích cũng không hề chẳng qua là phòng thủ, một cái trở tay liền nạo một cái yêu quái cánh tay. Chẳng qua là sau một khắc, một thanh dài đâm trát mặc trái tim của hắn. Hắn cắn chặt răng giam không có lại để cho một tiếng rên rỉ tiết lộ, chỉ sợ cái kia đa sầu đa cảm miêu yêu sẽ quay đầu. Thẳng đến tánh mạng cuối cùng, ánh mắt của hắn một mực nhìn qua Tây Càn phương hướng ly khai.

Hơn nữa đầu kia, đã có Thượng Thanh tọa trấn địa ngục đại môn, cũng không có một cái ác quỷ có thể thuận lợi chạy ra địa ngục. Ác quỷ đám bọn họ tựa hồ cũng phát giác dù thế nào xông cũng chỉ là phí công, bạo động liền dần dần lắng xuống. Mà bên kia, Hắc Vô Thường dẫn đầu tiểu đội đã ở Nhân giới trảo trở về không ít trốn đi ác quỷ, tuy nhiên vẫn đang có chút ác không có quỷ bị bắt quay về, sự tình luôn tại hướng hảo phương hướng phát triển.

Tại xác nhận địa ngục phán quan đám bọn họ có thể xử lý cái kia một đám ác quỷ về sau, Thượng Thanh liền đem A Thanh đưa về hắn tẩm điện. A Thanh đứa bé này tại lúc này đây địa ngục nguy cơ trung đã học được không ít Thượng Thanh dạy cho hắn chiến đấu kỹ xảo cùng tiên lực sử dụng phương thức, cũng luyện tập hồi lâu. Nhưng là hắn dù sao còn chỉ là một cái hài tử, thật vất vả kiên trì đến cuối cùng một khắc, tại hồi trình trên nửa đường cũng đã ngủ chết ở Thượng Thanh trên lưng, kết quả là, Thượng Thanh liền đường vòng trước đem hắn mang về gian phòng của hắn.

Khi hắn trở lại Diêm la điện lúc vừa vặn trông thấy Hà Văn Uyên phân phát một đám quỷ sai, cực đại một cái Diêm la điện, đột nhiên chỉ còn lại có hai người bọn họ.

Chỉ thấy Hà Văn Uyên đi xuống bậc thang, dò hỏi: "Lần này đa tạ đại tiên xuất thủ tương trợ, sau này nếu có cái gì tiểu tiên đủ khả năng sự tình có thể là đại tiên làm , tiểu tiên xong đương toàn lực ứng phó."

Vốn tưởng rằng Thượng Thanh lại xách một ít làm khó người sự tình muốn hắn làm, Hà Văn Uyên đặc biệt cường điệu rồi" đủ khả năng" bốn chữ. Thế nhưng là không nghĩ tới, Thượng Thanh đưa ra yêu cầu nhưng là muốn hắn phối hợp phục dụng đan dược một đoạn thời gian. Hà Văn Uyên tiếp nhận Thượng Thanh trong tay đan dược, hắn vừa nghe liền biết thuốc này thượng giai, mặc dù không biết cụ thể công hiệu là cái gì, nhưng tổng không là cái gì độc dược, liền không chút do dự đáp ứng xuống. Thuốc này tại thân thể của hắn hữu ích, lại có thể trả Thượng Thanh trợ giúp hắn bình định Địa Phủ hỗn loạn tình, Hà Văn Uyên tự nhiên cam tâm tình nguyện tiếp nhận.

Chẳng qua là khi hắn biết được phục dụng đan dược này cần phối hợp Thượng Thanh dùng kia tiên lực hấp thu dược tính lúc, hắn lại đột nhiên có chút hối hận chính mình làm quyết định. Nhưng trời đã tối, Thượng Thanh như thế nào lại cho hắn đổi ý cơ hội.

Rốt cục hấp thu nghiêm chỉnh hạt đan dược hiệu lực, Hà Văn Uyên cảm giác mình cả người đều có chút lơ mơ, hắn cố gắng sử (khiến cho) chính mình nhìn qua bình thường chút ít, nhưng vẫn là tốn công vô ích, chỉ có thể liền Thượng Thanh tay chậm rãi xuống giường.

Nhưng vào lúc này, ngoài cửa một cái quỷ sai chạy vào: "Báo, ngoài cửa có cái yêu quái xông thẳng Địa Phủ, tuyên bố muốn gặp đại nhân."

Tiếng nói hạ xuống không bao lâu, hai người liền đã nghe được ngoài cửa tiếng huyên náo.

"Để cho ta đi vào, ta muốn gặp Diêm Vương!"

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: ống đám bọn họ, có một cái đối với các ngươi mà nói không biết có tính không tin tức tốt tin tức. Tiểu Thức quyết định lúc này văn chính văn hoàn tất về sau ghi mấy quyển sách phiên ngoại. Ống đám bọn họ có cái gì muốn nhìn phiên ngoại có thể nhắn lại cho Tiểu Thức, Tiểu Thức sẽ tận lực nhồi vào mọi người não động ~~

( du￣ 3￣) du

Đệ 65 chương hài tử

Địa Phủ là địa phương nào, thế gian cả người lẫn vật sau khi chết thế giới sao có thể làm cho yêu quái nói xông liền xông, còn trực tiếp xông vào Địa Phủ nội địa. Cái này chỉ có thể nói rõ thủ vệ quỷ sai bên trong có người bỏ rơi nhiệm vụ.

Hà Văn Uyên giữa lông mày một đám, liếc mắt tiến tới báo tin quỷ sai, nhưng làm cái kia tiểu quỷ sợ tới mức.

"Lại để cho hắn tiến đến."

"Vâng!"

Hà Văn Uyên còn chưa mở khẩu liền bị một bên Thượng Thanh đã đoạt trước, cái kia báo tin tiểu quỷ như là được đại xá bình thường không nói hai lời nhận được ý chỉ liền thối lui ra khỏi gian phòng, không lưu Thượng Thanh một người đối với thẳng để hơi lạnh Diêm La vương.

"Quỷ sai bỏ rơi nhiệm vụ cần khiển trách, yêu quái tự tiện xông vào Địa Phủ giết không tha, vì sao ngăn cản ta?"

Thượng Thanh lắc đầu không nói gì, bởi vì hắn đã cảm giác đến ngoài cửa khiến cho huyên náo yêu quái là người phương nào.

Một mở cửa, một cái lảo đảo thân ảnh tại quỷ sai dưới sự dẫn dắt ngã vào trong điện, vừa thấy được Hà Văn Uyên liền quỳ nói: "Tiên nhân, tiên nhân, van cầu ngươi, cứu cứu bọn họ, cứu cứu bọn họ."

Chỉ thấy Tây Càn đầu đầy đổ mồ hôi, bờ môi khô khốc tái nhợt thậm chí có nhiều chỗ đã khô nứt đến chảy máu, nhưng hắn vẫn đang không hề hay biết mà một mực cầu xin Hà Văn Uyên trợ giúp.

Hà Văn Uyên gặp người tâm tình kích động như thế, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Ngươi trước đứng lên hơn nữa."

Nào biết Tây Càn như là gặp ma bình thường chính là không nghe, một mực lật qua lật lại tái diễn cái kia hai câu nói. Ở một bên Thượng Thanh nhìn không được, tiến lên một cái cổ tay chặt chém vào Tây Càn phần gáy chỗ.

Hà Văn Uyên xem xét mắt đã ngất đi Tây Càn cùng bị người gắt gao dắt lấy ống tay áo, nhăn lại lông mày quay đầu gọi người đem quỷ y tìm đến. Tại biết được trong thời gian ngắn Tây Càn chỉ sợ cũng là vẫn chưa tỉnh lại về sau, hắn vừa dùng lực kéo ống tay áo của mình, quay đầu liền đem người vung cho phán quan, chính hắn tắc khứ hướng thế gian chuẩn bị tiếp tục tìm kiếm Âm Bài.

Thượng Thanh nhìn ra ý đồ của hắn, tiến lên ngăn lại nói: "Hôm nay không bằng làm sơ nghỉ ngơi, ngày mai lại tìm."

Hà Văn Uyên nhìn thẳng Thượng Thanh con mắt, rõ ràng là mặt không biểu tình mặt, Thượng Thanh nhưng nhìn ra bất mãn ta của hắn. Kết quả là, hai người vẫn là bước lên tiến về trước thế gian đường.

Không biết theo chừng nào thì bắt đầu, Thượng Thanh tựa hồ thói quen hết thảy dùng Hà Văn Uyên ý nguyện làm đầu. Lúc này hai người chỉ sợ đều không có phát giác, giữa bọn họ sớm đã không là thuần túy thượng tiên cùng hạ tiên quan hệ.

Như là trước kia, Hà Văn Uyên nơi nào sẽ dùng như thế ánh mắt trừng mắt Thượng Thanh, trái một câu "Lễ tiết" phải một câu "Thân phận" , cũng không sợ mệt mỏi sợ. Rõ ràng là tiểu tiên chống lại tiên kính ngữ, đã đến hai người bọn họ tầm đó lại tổng cảm giác nhiều một tầng giận dỗi ý tứ hàm xúc, tuy nhiên Thượng Thanh càng hy vọng hai người bọn họ người tầm đó thật sự chẳng qua là tại giận dỗi.

Hôm nay Hà Văn Uyên tuy nhiên còn không có tìm về tình cây, nhưng là trên thân thể trí nhớ sẽ không gạt người, thói quen càng là khó có thể sửa đổi. Nếu nói là lúc trước là hắn tận lực chú ý giữa hai người tôn ti khoảng cách, như vậy bây giờ hành vi mới là hắn chính thức đích thói quen cho phép. Giữa hai người, vẫn là một ánh mắt có thể minh bạch lẫn nhau.

Mấy ngày kế tiếp, Thượng Thanh một mực cùng tại Hà Văn Uyên bên người, cùng hắn tiêu hóa đan dược, cùng hắn tìm kiếm Âm Bài. Tự nhiên, trong thâm tâm tìm kiếm tình cây mờ ám vẫn luôn không có đình chỉ. Nhưng chỉ có chẳng biết tại sao, mỗi lần luôn kém hơn một chút như vậy, vài ngày xuống, Thượng Thanh cũng chỉ có thể đem phạm vi thu nhỏ lại đến ước nửa mẫu đất trong phạm vi. Tuy nhỏ liền xác định không xuống. Ngày hôm đó, Thượng Thanh đứng ở cầu Nại Hà đầu, nhìn qua một mảnh kia bỉ ngạn hoa trầm mặc không nói.

"Thật không nghĩ tới, Thiên Tôn cũng có bị cái này bỉ ngạn hoa biển mê thần trí thời điểm."

Thượng Thanh nghe thấy tiếng người, căng thẳng trên mặt cái này mới có buông lỏng dấu hiệu, một xoay người chỉ thấy Đông Hoa cười ha hả hoàn ngực trạm ở phía sau hắn.

"Ngươi làm sao sẽ một mình tới nơi này?"

"Như thế nào, chỉ cho phép ngươi Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn nhảy tru tiên, quăng phàm thai, Địa Phủ đi một lượt lại một bị, sẽ không hứa ta đây Đông Vương công tới đây Địa Phủ chuyến du lịch một ngày sao?" Đông Hoa giả bộ cả giận nói, "Ai, cùng ngươi như vậy người ta nói lời nói thật sự là liền nửa câu vui đùa cũng ngại nhiều, không thú vị nhanh. Thật không nghĩ tới có người ánh mắt như thế đặc biệt, thưởng thức ngươi cái này một loại."

Gặp Thượng Thanh nhưng cười không nói, Đông Hoa cũng tự biết không thú vị, khoát tay nói: "Còn không phải cái kia đầu Giao Long phá tan U Hoa Sơn phong ấn, đem bầu trời vị kia dọa. Viên Vũ cũng thật sự là, đều ngàn năm qua đi còn không có suy nghĩ cẩn thận, còn là một không bớt lo hài tử."

"... Chuyện khi nào." Khóe mắt không có vui vẻ, Thượng Thanh trầm xuống âm thanh hỏi.

"Bầu trời thời gian một chun trà lúc trước, ngay tại chỗ thượng thời gian tính toán, ước chừng là một tuần trước. Cái này không, Ngọc Đế liền vội lấy muốn tìm người hạ phàm tới bắt Viên Vũ. Ta nghĩ lấy như thế một cơ hội có thể Quang Minh Chính Đại hạ giới, liền dắt lấy Tử Vi cùng đi thế gian đi một lần."

Thượng Thanh liếc qua đứng ở đàng xa hướng hắn hành lễ Tử Vi Đại Đế, trong nội tâm cũng minh bạch. Đông Hoa một mình hạ phàm không biết bao nhiêu lần, chưa bao giờ thấy hắn muốn tìm cái gì lý do, cũng không quá đáng là vì cái kia đứng ở đàng xa tuổi trẻ thượng tiên mà thôi. Nghĩ đến, hai người bọn họ người quanh đi quẩn lại nhiều năm như vậy, đến bây giờ còn là như vậy lúng ta lúng túng , liền ngay cả mình đều tình cảnh khó khăn Thượng Thanh cũng có chút đồng tình khởi vị này cùng mình đồng bệnh tương liên hảo hữu rồi.

Đông Hoa vốn còn muốn xách thoáng một phát phân công sự tình, gặp Thượng Thanh trong ánh mắt tràn đầy thương cảm, không khỏi cái trán gân xanh thẳng bạo, vả vào mồm cũng không tự chủ độc đứng lên: "Thiên Tôn thật sự là rảnh rỗi, rõ ràng còn có rảnh quan tâm đời sống tình cảm của ta, sao cũng không thấy đem ngươi nhà của ngươi vị kia đối phó. Biết ngươi khẩn trương cái kia Giao Long vừa giống như ngàn năm trước như vậy đem nhân gian quấy đến Thiên Phiên Địa Phúc, ta đây liền mang theo Tử Vi đi nhân gian tọa trấn, về phần tìm Viên Vũ sự tình liền giao cho ngươi rồi."

Nghe Đông Hoa nhắc tới ngàn năm trước, Thượng Thanh khóe mắt vui vẻ dần dần biến mất, thay vào đó là lái đi không được đau lòng, hắn nhớ tới đã từng cái kia bị huyết nhuộm đỏ đại địa, toàn bộ nhân gian phảng phất bị ngâm tại huyết trong ao, mà ngay cả trời chiều đều mang lên huyết sắc, hắn nhớ tới dưới trời chiều đứng đấy chính là cái người kia ảnh.

Đông Hoa một nhìn Thượng Thanh sắc mặt trở nên trầm trọng, liền biết mình là nói sai. Ngàn không nên vạn không nên, chính là không nên nhắc tới ngàn năm chuyện kia đến kích thích lão hữu. Lập tức vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn nói: "Nha, ôn chuyện liền đến đây là kết thúc a, ta còn có việc, đi trước một bước." Nói xong cũng lập tức lôi kéo còn không rõ ràng ý tưởng Tử Vi nhanh như chớp chạy trốn ngược lại là nhanh.

Bất quá, lúc này đây Đông Hoa có thể đã đoán sai. Thượng Thanh đích thật là bởi vì nhớ tới ngàn năm trước sự tình mà lòng mang sầu não, nhưng chính thức làm hắn thần sắc nghiêm túc nhưng là một cái ý niệm trong đầu.

Bất quá, rất nhanh, cái này đoán dự đoán được chứng minh là đúng.

"Khởi bẩm Thiên Tôn, miêu yêu đã thức tỉnh, Diêm Vương Đại Nhân mời Thiên Tôn tiến về trước vừa nhìn, có việc muốn thương lượng."

Sự tình quả nhiên như là Thượng Thanh phỏng đoán giống nhau, Tây Càn tại thức tỉnh về sau liền đem Yêu giới chuyện đã xảy ra từ đầu chí cuối mà kể rõ cho Hà Văn Uyên nghe. Tại biết được xà yêu Diên Nhi hôm nay thân ở Yêu giới, còn dẫn theo một phần nhỏ yêu quái ương ngạnh mà tránh né lấy Giao Long Viên Vũ lúc, Thượng Thanh lúc này cảm khái. Dao nhớ ngày đó, Diên Nhi bất quá là đi theo Hà Văn Uyên bên người một cái tiểu cô nương, triển khai tiểu tâm tư sẽ trăm phương ngàn kế che lấp, phạm sai lầm sự tình sẽ hoảng sợ đến chân tay luống cuống, hiện tại cũng có thể lãnh đạo một đám tiểu yêu rồi, quả thật phát triển rất nhiều.

"Yêu giới cho tới bây giờ đều là dùng Cường Giả Vi Tôn, lấy mạnh hiếp yếu địa phương. Ngay tại ta trốn đi lúc đã có không ít yêu quái quy về hắn dưới trướng, vì hắn làm việc, hiện tại Yêu giới chỉ sợ đã tại Viên Vũ khống chế phía dưới. Ngay tại ta ly khai Yêu giới lúc trước, Diên Nhi cô nương mời ta cần phải nói cho Diêm Vương Đại Nhân, cái kia Giao Long Viên Vũ bên hông treo một khối màu hổ phách ngọc bội, cái gì giống như dĩ vãng Thiên Tôn tại thế gian lúc đeo ngọc bài." Tây Càn nói được vừa vội vừa nhanh,

"Sắc hoàng, giống nhau bội, lúc trước chúng ta tìm nhầm địa phương, Âm Bài một mực ở Viên Vũ trên tay. Hắn tất nhiên là thông qua không ngừng mà hấp thu quỷ sai quỷ khí khôi phục lực lượng, mượn này phá tan phong ấn." Hà Văn Uyên còn muốn hỏi thăm thoáng một phát Thượng Thanh đôi Giao Long Viên Vũ rất hiểu rõ như thế nào.

Thế nhưng là chờ hắn quay đầu lại lúc chỉ nhìn thấy bồng bềnh mà đi góc áo cùng một câu kia tiêu tán tại gió lạnh trung "Ta rất mau trở lại."

Trực giác nói cho hắn biết, Thượng Thanh đã ý thức được chuyện nghiêm trọng tính, khởi hành tiến về trước Yêu giới. Hắn cảm giác được, sự tình chỉ sợ không phải tìm về Âm Bài cùng biến mất Âm sai đơn giản như vậy. Thượng Thanh tựa hồ đối với cái kia Giao Long thập phần được quen thuộc, khi hắn biết được Viên Vũ nắm giữ Âm Bài về sau liền lập tức đã có phản ứng. Có lẽ, hắn cũng có tất nhiên phải hiểu thoáng một phát giữa hai người nguồn gốc rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra. Chẳng qua là, Thượng Thanh là thượng cổ Thiên Tôn, chuyện của hắn mặc dù có thể dùng được xưng tụng nổi tiếng, cũng không phải là đều có thể nói được rõ ràng , càng nhiều nữa đã bị tán dương đã thành Thần Thoại.

Hà Văn Uyên nghĩ tới một người, một cái mà ngay cả Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn Thượng Thanh cũng muốn kính nàng ba phần nữ tử.

Nhưng vào lúc này, ngoài cửa tiểu quỷ báo lại, nói là Mạnh Bà mời hắn đi một chuyến cầu Nại Hà.

Hà Văn Uyên nghĩ thầm, cái này là "Nhắc Tào Tháo, Tào Tháo liền đến" đi à nha.

Không giống với dĩ vãng tử khí âm u, hôm nay cầu Nại Hà dị thường chen chúc cùng hỗn loạn, khắp nơi đều có thể trông thấy lóe yếu ớt tiên khí linh hồn tại phụ cận bồi hồi. Không ít thế gian hồn phách chịu đựng không được tiên khí tẩy lễ, bối rối mà trốn đông núp tây, thậm chí có chút ít hồn phách phát ra bất an gầm nhẹ. Cũng may quỷ sai đám bọn họ đều tại Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tiên khí hạ khó khăn sinh tồn một thời gian ngắn, gặp phải tình huống như vậy cũng không có tự loạn trận cước.

Xuyên qua chen chúc đường hoàng tuyền, Hà Văn Uyên đi vào hắc lấy khuôn mặt pha trà Mạnh Bà bên người, mở miệng hỏi: "Mạnh Bà, tình huống như thế nào."

"Là thiên binh, bầu trời đã xảy ra chuyện." Mạnh Bà liền cái ánh mắt cũng không có thưởng cho Diêm Vương Đại Nhân, phối hợp vùi đầu pha trà, trong miệng còn thỉnh thoảng nhỏ giọng mắng thượng hai câu dùng biểu đạt mình bây giờ cực kỳ bất mãn tâm tình. Nghĩ đến nàng cái này cầu Nại Hà dĩ vãng là một cỡ nào yên tĩnh địa phương, hiện tại bị một đám thiên binh thiên tướng không hề báo hiệu mà trộn lẫn được không đến ngày yên tĩnh, có thể làm cho nàng vui vẻ đứng lên nha.

Hà Văn Uyên ngẩng đầu nhìn một cái, nhưng cũng chỉ có thể nhìn tới dày đặc tầng mây, cái kia che dấu ở trên trời Thiên Đình là nửa phần không có thể nhìn thấy.

"..."

Thật lâu, Hà Văn Uyên mới giật mình chính mình lại là đối với cái kia căn bản nhìn không thấy Thiên Đình phát khởi ngốc, mạnh mà cúi đầu xuống, mà ngay cả phía sau lưng cũng ra một tầng hơi mỏng mồ hôi lạnh.

Hắn quả thực không thể tin được mình ở vừa rồi trong nháy mắt trong đầu muốn chính là Thượng Thanh hiện tại người ở nơi nào, có hay không thân ở Thiên Đình hỗn loạn chính giữa. Những thứ này căn bản không phải lý tính hắn có lẽ suy nghĩ vấn đề, hắn còn có thể cảm giác được cái kia đến từ đáy lòng lo lắng cùng lo lắng, là tốt rồi giống như theo vắng vẻ trong nội tâm trống rỗng xuất hiện bình thường, làm hắn chân tay luống cuống.

Chẳng lẽ là.

Hắn liếc mắt cách đó không xa mở tươi tốt bỉ ngạn hoa, cắn chặt môi dưới, đãi trong nội tâm cảm giác kỳ dị biến mất về sau hắn liền không rãnh mà để ý sẽ, nhưng là trong nội tâm ngầm hạ quyết định, về sau như không cần muốn, tận lực không hề đặt chân cái này một mảnh biển hoa.

"Đại nhân nếu như đã đến, vì sao không sai khiến mấy cái quỷ sai động tác nhanh chút ít. Nhiều như vậy hồn, làm cho bà tử ta đầu xác nhảy nhót đau."

Nghe Mạnh Bà vừa nói như vậy, Hà Văn Uyên lúc này mới nhớ tới đến cái này cầu Nại Hà đến cần làm chuyện gì.

"Mạnh Bà, xin hỏi ngài là hay không biết được Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn cùng cái kia U Hoa Sơn Giao Long nguồn gốc?"

Đệ 66 chương nhìn trộm

Thiếu nữ trong tay dừng lại, một đôi hàn đàm giống như con mắt như là Vong Xuyên nước sông, vẻn vẹn liếc liền làm cho người ta lạnh buốt rét thấu xương, thấy Hà Văn Uyên trong lòng có chút bỡ ngỡ.

Chỉ nghe nàng nói ra: "Cho tới nay, bà tử ta không (ký) ức kiếp trước, không nghĩ tương lai, toàn tâm toàn ý nấu cái này súp, chính là vì trợ giúp phàm nhân thoát ly trước kia trói buộc. Đại nhân muốn đáp án, bà tử ta chỉ sợ cho không được."

Gặp Mạnh Bà không có trả lời ý nguyện của hắn, Hà Văn Uyên nuốt xuống trong nội tâm thất lạc. Lý trí nói cho hắn biết, Thượng Thanh cùng Giao Long nguồn gốc cùng hắn không có nửa phần quan hệ, thậm chí tại Thiên Đình truyền gọi lúc trước hắn, chỗ đó phát sinh hết thảy hắn cũng không có quả can thiệp, căn bản không cần vì thế làm nhiều xoắn xuýt. Có thể dưới đáy lòng, hắn vẫn có một tia khát vọng, hy vọng có thể biết được thêm nữa..., hy vọng có thể đứng ở đó người bên người ủng hộ hắn trợ giúp hắn.

"Đại nhân, bỉ ngạn hoa trên biển đóa hoa mở hết sức sáng lạn, sao không đi đi một lần nhìn trúng liếc."

Khi hắn ly khai thời điểm, trong đầu buồn bực nấu súp Mạnh Bà giống như tùy ý mà lên tiếng nói như vậy nói.

Khởi điểm, Hà Văn Uyên cũng không để ý gì tới giải Mạnh Bà tại sao lại đột nhiên nhắc tới bỉ ngạn hoa biển. Trong lúc đó hắn nghĩ đến, bỉ ngạn hoa biển ẩn chứa tất cả qua đường linh hồn trí nhớ, tự nhiên cũng kể cả đã từng đặt chân qua này rồi sau đó sống lại đầu thai Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn, lập tức hiểu ra, quay người đối với Mạnh Bà bóng lưng đã thành một cái lễ, lúc này mới vội vàng ly khai. Khi hắn không biết thời điểm, Mạnh Bà đối với bóng lưng của hắn xem xét sau nửa ngày, lúc này mới quay người tiếp tục phân súp.

Thật đúng đứng ở trên đường hoàng tuyền nhìn qua lên trước mắt vô tận biển hoa, Hà Văn Uyên lại có chút ít rút lui. Hắn tinh tường cảm giác được, kịch liệt mênh mông tình cảm tại một mảnh kia trong biển hoa gọi về hắn, một tia lại một ti tình cảm ảnh hưởng phán đoán của hắn, dụ dỗ lấy bước tiến của hắn. Diễm lệ đóa hoa giống như một đám mọc ra miệng lớn dính máu mãnh thú, chờ hắn chui đầu vô lưới. Nhiều lần do dự, hắn cuối cùng bước vào trong bụi hoa, Thượng Thanh đã từng đi qua cái kia một con đường.

Bỉ ngạn hoa mở đúng là kiều diễm, Hà Văn Uyên đem chính mình một nhúm quỷ khí ngưng tụ lại đầu ngón tay, khoảng cách gần hắn nhất một đóa hoa nhi lập tức bu lại tham lam mà hút đứng lên. Theo đóa hoa hấp thu càng ngày càng nhiều đến từ Diêm Vương quỷ khí, nó nhan sắc cũng càng ngày càng tươi đẹp, đỏ thẫm coi như có thể nhỏ ra huyết. Rất nhanh, tại rực rỡ nhất trong nháy mắt nhanh chóng héo rũ dưới đi, xanh biếc lá cây lập tức đi từ từ mà xông ra, nhưng cũng chỉ có thể nhìn thấy dĩ nhiên héo tàn đóa hoa mà thôi. Mỗi lần rơi xuống một mảnh cánh hoa, Thượng Thanh trí nhớ cũng tùy theo phiêu tán đến không trung, lại từ bốn phương tám hướng tràn vào trong đầu của hắn, như phảng phất là xuyên thấu qua Thượng Thanh con mắt nhìn xem hắn từng đã là thế giới.

Khi đó tam thanh thượng tiên vẫn chỉ là tam thanh, không có bị tôn sùng là không thay đổi pháp tắc lời lẽ chí lý, càng không có bị nhiều lần nghiệm chứng lý luận tư tưởng, ba người hoặc ngồi ngay ngắn tại chỗ đó ngày qua ngày suy nghĩ trong thiên địa chân lý, hoặc tại không giới hạn hoàng trên đất giúp nhau đùa giỡn, thẳng đến Thái Thanh sáng tạo ra Viên Vũ này tiểu Giao Long.

Dài đến mấy trăm năm gắn bó làm bạn, vẫn còn là Nữ Oa tạo người về sau bị đánh phá. Theo Thượng Thanh cho nhân loại chú ý càng ngày càng nhiều, Viên Vũ đối với nhân loại ghen ghét cũng càng ngày càng mãnh liệt. Tại Hà Văn Uyên xem ra bất quá là hài tử tranh thủ tình cảm ngây thơ hành vi, tại Thượng Thanh cùng Viên Vũ tầm đó liền diễn biến thành dẫn đến nhân loại một số gần như diệt sạch thiên đại tai nạn.

Tại đại ca Ngọc Thanh đem "Thiên Đình" mang lên trên tầng mây về sau, không chịu nỗi Giao Long Viên Vũ giết nhân loại thôn trang, một người tiếp một người, quét sạch khắp Nhân giới đại lục. Khi đó, nhân loại thôn trang cái đo đếm một đôi tay cũng đếm được tới đây, Giao Long một chuyến này là không chỉ ... mà còn là dẫn tới Thượng Thanh nổi giận dị thường, càng là khiến cho còn lại không ít tiên nhân cũng mượn này hướng Thượng Thanh phàn nàn đôi Viên Vũ đủ loại bất mãn.

Mặc dù trong nội tâm không đành lòng, Thượng Thanh vẫn là đứng dậy, tuyên bố sẽ cho chúng thần một cái hài lòng đáp án.

Mà đáp án này, liền đem Viên Vũ phong tiến vào U Hoa Sơn trung diện bích suy nghĩ qua. Hắn không cách nào tưởng tượng Thượng Thanh lúc ấy là mang như thế nào tâm tình tản Viên Vũ một thân tu vị, cái này tương đương với tự tay hủy hắn con của mình.

Một số gần như ngàn vạn năm trí nhớ tại lập tức tràn vào Hà Văn Uyên đầu, trong đầu kịch liệt trướng cảm nhận sâu sắc cùng trong trí nhớ Thượng Thanh mãnh liệt bi thống hầu như lệnh Hà Văn Uyên tan vỡ.

"Ách!"

Thể xác và tinh thần thượng cực lớn trùng kích khiến cho Hà Văn Uyên tại đây một cái chớp mắt đánh mất đôi quỷ khí khống chế, mãnh liệt mênh mông quỷ khí tại trong khoảnh khắc đem Hà Văn Uyên toàn bộ vây ở trong đó.

Quỷ kia khí đến mức nổi lên rét thấu xương gió lạnh, tàn phá một đóa lại một đóa kiều diễm đóa hoa, vô số bỉ ngạn hoa cánh hoa bị đột nhiên tăng vọt quỷ khí mang tất cả tan mất, trên không trung tung bay nhảy múa. Mà đang ở gió lốc biên giới chỗ, một đóa không ngờ bỉ ngạn hoa tại mãnh liệt quỷ khí trung lặng yên tàn lụi.

Không ít tại bỉ ngạn hoa trên biển quỷ hồn hoảng sợ khắp nơi chạy thục mạng, tình cảnh một đoàn hỗn loạn.

Cầu Nại Hà thượng Mạnh Bà chậm rì rì quơ cái thìa, lại đầy đủ một chén cháo bột, còn không có đem trong tay bát trà đưa ra đi, sau lưng một hồi gió lạnh thổi qua, cho trong tay nàng trong súp tăng thêm chút ít đỏ tươi sắc thái. Thiếu nữ dừng một chút, ghét bỏ mà đem cánh hoa lựa đi ra, lúc này mới đem cháo bột đưa cho vị kế tiếp vong hồn. Không cần quay đầu lại nàng cũng biết, có thể xoáy lên như thế gió lạnh cũng chỉ có Diêm Vương Đại Nhân rồi.

Gió lạnh chà xát một hồi lâu mới tiêu tán tại biển hoa trên không, không ít bảo vệ trật tự quỷ sai đều lặng lẽ thở dài một hơi, cũng có mấy cái chú ý tới ngốc quỳ gối trong biển hoa Diêm Vương Đại Nhân. Chỉ thấy vị đại nhân kia khóe mắt còn treo móc chưa khô nước mắt, một đôi mắt lại trực lăng lăng ngẩng lên đầu nhìn lại, phảng phất muốn xuyên thấu tầng mây, thẳng nhìn đến Thiên Đình đi lên.

"Đại nhân, ngài không có sao chứ?"

Quỷ sai cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà hỏi thăm thành công túm trở về Hà Văn Uyên lực chú ý, hắn dùng lực biến mất khóe mắt chưa khô nước mắt, trầm mặc mà đứng người lên, dừng sau nửa ngày nói: "Bổn vương đi một chuyến Yêu giới, các ngươi chú ý hảo Địa Phủ."

Diêm Vương Đại Nhân muốn đi nơi nào lại có thể nào thụ bọn hắn những thứ này quỷ sai khống chế, tự nhiên là chỉ có thể cung kính Hà Văn Uyên rời đi. Cũng không biết có hay không là ảo giác, quỷ sai đám bọn họ cảm giác, cảm thấy bọn họ Diêm Vương Đại Nhân trên người đã xảy ra cải biến, lại tựa hồ cũng không có bất kỳ biến hóa nào.

Đạp vào Yêu giới thổ địa trong nháy mắt, Hà Văn Uyên bị trong không khí tràn ngập một cổ nhàn nhạt mùi máu tươi kích thích mà nhăn lại lông mày. Phóng nhãn nhìn lại, thấy đều là ngã trái ngã phải tàn phá cây cối, tùy ý có thể thấy được thi thể ngổn ngang lộn xộn mà nằm ở nơi đó, không người hỏi thăm. Cao thấp không đều trong bụi cỏ, mấy cái co rúm lại thân ảnh núp trong bóng tối hướng hắn bên này nhìn qua.

Hà Văn Uyên cũng không có cái kia mấy cái tiểu yêu trên người tiêu phí quá nhiều tinh lực, mà là hao phí hơn phân nửa tâm thần đang tìm Thượng Thanh thân ảnh thượng. Tìm tòi ở bên trong, hắn cảm giác đến một cổ giống như đã từng quen biết khí tức xuất hiện ở cách đó không xa trong sơn động. Lại đến gần một chút, hắn trở nên có thể xác nhận cái kia cổ hơi thở tồn tại, mà lúc này, sơn động đã gần ngay trước mắt.

Nghĩ thầm có lẽ lúc này không cần phải gặp nhau Hà Văn Uyên lựa chọn không thấy, nhưng lại tại hắn quay người lúc rời đi, sau lưng truyền đến nữ tử suy yếu vô lực rồi lại cố gắng trấn định thanh âm.

"Tiên nhân."

Hà Văn Uyên bước chân dừng lại, nếu như bị bắt quả tang lấy, cũng liền không tránh rồi, xoay người nói: "Ngươi trưởng thành, Diên Nhi."

Bất quá ngắn ngủn một câu liền lại để cho tự cho là dĩ nhiên đầy đủ kiên cường Diên Nhi kích động rơi xuống nước mắt. Quả nhiên là nhấm nháp qua tư vị, mới biết được lúc trước đến từ người khác thiện ý.

Những năm gần đây này, nàng này trẻ tuổi nhất con rắn nhỏ tinh tại mới tới Yêu giới lúc cũng không thiếu bị khi phụ sỉ nhục. Đừng nói có yêu quái trợ giúp nàng, mỗi lần chỉ yêu quái đều ước gì trực tiếp đem nàng thôn phệ sạch sẽ. Chỉ vì nàng Diên Nhi vẫn là dựa vào hấp thu luyện hóa Thượng Thanh tiên khí đến tu luyện yêu khí, khí tức tinh khiết, nếu là có thể hưởng dụng một ngụm trên người nàng yêu khí, cái này so tại Yêu giới tu luyện mười năm còn muốn có ích.

Nhiều ít cái trong đêm, trốn ở trong góc tối yên lặng nhấm nháp cô tịch cùng đến từ ngoại giới ác ý, nàng mới cảm nhận được đã từng Hà Văn Uyên cho nàng điểm một chút giúp đỡ. Theo tri huyện rõ ràng lý bắt đầu liền sinh hoạt tại Hà Văn Uyên trông nom phía dưới Diên Nhi rốt cục tại nàng vốn nên sinh tồn Yêu giới lên quý giá bài học.

Diên Nhi tái nhợt môi lay động, mặc dù có thiên ngôn vạn ngữ, lúc này thấy đến cũng chỉ hô một tiếng "Tiên nhân" .

Hà Văn Uyên nhìn Diên Nhi khí sắc không tốt, khí tức phù phiếm, liền cũng đoán được vài phần. Bất quá gặp kia ánh mắt như trước trong trẻo, trong nội tâm cũng yên ổn vài phần. Chẳng qua là hôm nay hắn vội vã tìm kiếm người nọ thân ảnh, thật sự không phải một cái xem qua lại thời cơ tốt. Rơi vào đường cùng, hắn châm chước liên tục, vẫn còn là lúc này mở miệng dò hỏi: "Diên Nhi, ngươi nắm Tây Càn chi miệng nói cái kia Tây Càn bên hông đeo lấy Âm Bài, chuyện đó thật là?"

Diên Nhi cũng ngờ tới Hà Văn Uyên lúc này đi vào Yêu giới tất nhiên sự tình ra có nguyên nhân, nàng vốn cũng không có hy vọng xa vời có thể biết rõ Hà Văn Uyên ý đồ đến. Chỉ có điều, nàng không nghĩ tới Hà Văn Uyên hoàn nguyện ý tin tưởng nàng, hướng nàng hỏi thăm. Lúc này sao có thời gian cho phép nàng nhớ lại đi qua, nàng đột nhiên cảm giác thân phụ sứ mạng, chân thành nói: "Chắc chắn 100%, Diên Nhi không chỉ một lần trông thấy Viên Vũ cái kia bên hông xứng sức, thập phần xác định cái kia chính là tiên nhân đã từng giao cho Thiên Tôn Âm Bài. Mà đang ở không lâu, Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn cũng xuất hiện ở Yêu giới, nhưng rất nhanh liền rời đi, về phần đi hướng nơi nào, Hổ Yêu vương Ly Mạc nên biết được. Diên Nhi vô năng, tuy biết nói Hổ Yêu vương chỗ, nhưng không cách nào tiếp cận. Bất quá, Diên Nhi có thể vì tiên nhân dẫn đường."

Nói xong liền muốn lên đường lại bị theo trong sơn động chạy đến thỏ yêu cản trở đường đi.

"A diên tỷ, chúng ta một đám người đều là được sự giúp đỡ của ngài mới có thể sống sót, không phải là cái kia động quật nha, dẫn đường sự tình liền do ta làm thay a. Ngài thân thể còn chưa khỏe, ngay ở chỗ này hảo hảo dưỡng thương a."

Diên Nhi còn muốn nói chuyện, đã thấy Hà Văn Uyên cũng là vẻ mặt tán thành cái kia thỏ yêu biểu lộ, cũng chỉ có thể thôi.

Trước khi đi, Hà Văn Uyên tìm Diên Nhi một mình nói hai câu, bởi vì thiết che chắn, không có ai nghe được hai người đã nói những gì.

Cái kia thỏ yêu trốn ở cửa sơn động kéo dài lỗ tai cũng không nghe thấy, không cam lòng mà toái toái thì thầm: "Không phải là cái đạo hạnh so với ta cao yêu nha, có cái gì đặc biệt , a diên tỷ vì sao như vậy quan tâm hắn?"

Đứng ở bên cạnh hắn gốc cây già yêu cũng không có nhận lời nói, thỏ yêu đạo hạnh còn thấp không nhìn ra, hắn nhưng là minh bạch, Hà Văn Uyên rõ ràng không phải yêu quái mà là tiên.

Đãi hai người ly khai hồi lâu, gốc cây già yêu gặp Diên Nhi mong rằng của bọn hắn đi xa phương hướng, liền tiến lên trấn an nói: "A diên, người đã đi rồi, bên ngoài ẩm ướt, vẫn là đi về nghỉ ngơi đi."

Ai ngờ, Diên Nhi hai mắt đỏ bừng mà quay đầu đối với hắn nói ra: "Hắn vẫn là trước sau như một địa nhiệt nhu."

Gốc cây già yêu không có thể minh bạch Diên Nhi trong lời nói ý tứ, chỉ có thể yên lặng đem người nâng vào sơn động. Trong rừng cây lại khôi phục dĩ vãng tĩnh mịch.

Trong gió nhẹ, câu kia đơn giản đích thoại ngữ theo gió phiêu tán.

"Ngươi cho tới bây giờ chưa từng mắc nợ ta, cố gắng sống được đặc sắc a."

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đã trở về ~~ cuối kỳ cuộc thi đã thi xong, ngôn ngữ lớp thông qua được, thứ hai bắt đầu chính thức bắt đầu đi học ~~ hống hống hống ~~

« hai đời trung khuyển » cũng muốn chính thức bắt đầu đổi mới ~ liền hỏi kỳ bất kỳ đãi! Dù sao Tiểu Thức rất chờ mong , hì hì ~

Đệ 67 chương trời cao

"Nơi này chính là cái kia Giao Long giam giữ Hổ Yêu vương sơn động, xa hơn trước chính là kết giới, ta là không vào được , chính ngươi nhìn xem xử lý a."

Thỏ yêu lưu lại những lời này liền hất đầu liền đi, hắn không thích cái này không biết ở đâu xuất hiện cướp lấy a diên tỷ ánh mắt hiểu rõ gia hỏa, nếu không phải sợ a diên tỷ mệt nhọc, hắn mới sẽ không ăn lực không nịnh nọt mà vội tới người này dẫn đường đâu.

Hà Văn Uyên tịnh không để ý đến từ thỏ yêu bất thiện, cất bước hướng kết giới đi đến.

Tại xuyên qua kết giới một cái chớp mắt, Hà Văn Uyên bước chân dừng lại, lập tức bước nhanh hơn.

Sẽ không sai , kết giới thượng cảm giác đến quen thuộc khí tức, đây không phải là yêu khí, không phải tiên khí.

Là, quỷ khí.

Một vào sơn động, hắn liền hiểu được. Trong sơn động thấy hết thảy lệnh hai tay của hắn ngăn không được phát run.

Đập vào mắt lộ vẻ theo gió mà tán tro tàn, một bồi đón lấy một bồi, chồng chất trong sơn động bốn phía. Trong không khí một chút hư khí tức tràn ngập hắn giác quan, kích thích thần kinh của hắn. Hắn nhặt lên tro tàn trung thay đổi hình "Vừa thấy phát tài" cái mũ nắm ở trong tay, trong lúc đó không biết phải như thế nào hướng Hắc Vô Thường Phạm Vô Cứu nói rõ. Địa Phủ trong khoảng thời gian này đến nay mất tích quỷ sai, hôm nay đều hóa thành này sơn động trung một bồi bồi tro tàn bị người tùy ý vứt bỏ, trong đó kể cả vị kia Phạm Vô Cứu ngoài miệng không nói, nhưng vẫn đang tìm kiếm người.

Tùy ý tro tàn theo đầu ngón tay chảy xuống, Hà Văn Uyên trầm mặc mà đứng người lên, lần nữa quét mắt chung quanh hết thảy, như là đang tìm kiếm hoặc như là tại xác nhận. Lúc này một cái khàn khàn thanh âm theo sơn động ở chỗ sâu trong vang lên, xen lẫn tang thương: "Diêm Vương?"

Hắn hướng ngoài động nhìn một cái, vẫn là quyết định men theo âm thanh nguyên tiếp tục hướng sơn động ở chỗ sâu trong đi đến. Chỗ càng sâu, hắn quả nhiên gặp được bị giam tại trong kết giới Hổ Yêu.

"A, quả thật là ngươi." Ly Mạc nhìn thấy Hà Văn Uyên liền tự giễu mà cười rồi, "Vốn là Thiên Tôn, sau là Diêm Vương, hôm nay này sơn động ngược lại là náo nhiệt. Như thế nào, bên ngoài cũng không có yêu trông coi rồi hả? Cũng thế, ai sẽ đến trông giữ một cái bị giày vò chi nhân."

Cùng trước đó lần thứ nhất gặp mặt so sánh với, hôm nay Ly Mạc kiểu tóc rối tung, mặt như tiều tụy, ánh mắt vô sinh khí, phảng phất gần đất xa trời bình thường lãng nhân. Từng đã là Yêu giới một phương bá chủ, dám xông địa ngục yếu nhân Hổ Yêu, hôm nay lại ngồi xổm ngồi ở trong kết giới đắm mình.

Hứa là vì lúc trước Tây Càn thỉnh cầu, được phép xem không qua cái này từng đã là bá chủ vì một đoạn chưa từng tồn tại cảm tình mất đi tất cả, hắn tiến lên một bước, cố ý kích thích nói: "Không nghĩ tới Hổ Yêu vương Ly Mạc cũng là như vậy không chịu trách nhiệm chi nhân, vì một cái đã sớm không tồn tại nữ nhân, mà vứt bỏ toàn bộ Yêu giới tại không để ý."

Ly Mạc ở đâu lại không biết Hà Văn Uyên nói như thế dụng ý, ánh mắt sắc bén quét về phía Hà Văn Uyên. Tuy nói hắn lúc này vô tâm đã bị khiêu khích, nhưng vẫn như cũ xây dựng ảnh hưởng vẫn còn, một ánh mắt liền lệnh Hà Văn Uyên sau lưng bay lên một cổ lãnh ý.

"Tại kia vị trí, mưu kia chức. Ngươi đã Yêu giới vương, muốn gánh vác cái này trọng trách. Bây giờ Yêu giới cần một người đứng ra lãnh đạo bọn hắn đi ra đau xót."

Hắn không có buộc Ly Mạc làm quyết định, dù sao cái này vốn không phải hắn có lẽ quan tâm sự tình. Gặp Ly Mạc không phản ứng chút nào, hắn lại nhìn một cái ngoài động, liền không có ý định tại này sơn động trung ở lâu, phất tay khó hiểu kia đối với Ly Mạc mà nói cũng không phải khó có thể cởi bỏ cấm chế muốn vung tay ly khai.

Thỏa đáng hắn quay người ly khai chi tế, trong phong ấn Ly Mạc lần nữa lên tiếng, lúc này đây thanh âm tuy nhiên giống nhau lúc trước như vậy tang thương, lại nhiều hơn một phần khí thế: "Ngươi không có cái khác muốn hỏi hay sao?"

Hà Văn Uyên bước chân dừng lại, lạnh nhạt nói: "Đáp án rõ ràng." Nói xong liền cũng không quay đầu lại rời đi sơn động.

"Nói cũng đúng." Ly Mạc thoải mái mà đứng người lên, nói như vậy nói, cũng không biết nói rất đúng Hà Văn Uyên còn là chính bản thân hắn.

Lần nữa bước ra sơn động, Ly Mạc lập tức nghe thấy được trong không khí như có như không mùi máu tươi, bên tai tựa hồ còn có thể nghe thấy tiểu yêu đám bọn họ tuyệt vọng khóc hô. Hắn ngẩng đầu, nhìn qua tầng mây phía trên nhìn sau nửa ngày, lại phóng ra bộ pháp một khắc này, Hổ Yêu vương lại trở về rồi.

Tại thế gian này, có thể chân chánh bị thượng cổ tiên nhân Thượng Thanh nghĩ về nhớ ở trong lòng , ngoại trừ chúng sinh chỗ Nhân giới, sợ cũng chỉ có chúng tiên tụ tập thiên giới rồi. Người cùng yêu khu vực ở giữa U Hoa Sơn ầm ầm sụp đổ, bị phong ấn ngàn năm thượng cổ yêu thú Giao Long Viên Vũ như thế nào lại dễ dàng như thế mà sẽ đem một tờ bỏ qua đi. Hắn ở đây Yêu giới cưu chiếm thước sào, mưu toan lợi dụng Yêu giới lực lượng hướng lên trời giới Nhân giới triển khai trả thù, đây cũng có thể nào lại để cho Thượng Thanh an tâm.

Thượng Thanh tất nhiên sẽ vì ra mặt ngăn cản Viên Vũ mắc thêm lỗi lầm nữa mà lần nữa đứng ở Viên Vũ mặt đối lập. Đây cũng là Hà Văn Uyên chắc chắc Viên Vũ ở nơi nào, Thượng Thanh liền ở nơi nào nguyên nhân.

Lúc này Thiên Đình đã một mảnh hỗn loạn, ngày xưa tiên khí quanh quẩn nam thiên cửa bị một đám chướng khí mù mịt yêu binh chắn được chật như nêm cối. Một đám yêu binh tại Viên Vũ chỉ đạo hạ yêu lực đại trướng, tại Thiên Đình trung làm xằng làm bậy, mỗi lần chỉ yêu đều biểu hiện ra dị thường điên cuồng một mặt, vung vẩy lấy riêng phần mình vũ khí trong tay càng không ngừng chém giết thiên binh thiên tướng, thậm chí ngẫu nhiên còn có thể tính cả bạn đều không buông tha.

Thượng Thanh vừa đặt chân nam thiên cửa liền có một cái không có mắt yêu quái giơ một thanh khảm đao hướng hắn vọt tới. Né qua công kích của đối phương, Thượng Thanh dễ dàng liền đem [kích choáng] trên mặt đất. Yêu cũng là sinh mệnh, không thể tùy ý cướp đoạt. Tại Yêu giới chụp một cái cái trống không hắn vốn đã đã làm xong xấu nhất ý định, lại không nghĩ rằng thật đúng nhìn thấy Thiên Đình lần này hỗn loạn tình cảnh lúc, trong lòng của hắn hay là đối với Viên Vũ tràn đầy thất vọng. Ngàn năm về sau, Giao Long vẫn như cũ chấp mê bất ngộ.

Trong hỗn loạn, Thượng Thanh thấy được cái kia đứng ở đàng xa trên đài cao nhìn qua hắn Viên Vũ, người nọ mặt mày vẫn là giống nhau ngàn năm trước như vậy cương quyết bướng bỉnh, chẳng qua là cái này ngàn năm phong ấn ma bình khóe miệng của hắn, sạch sẽ trong lòng của hắn mong ngóng. Năm đó cái kia cái sự tình gì đều ưa thích nếm thử, trong nội tâm vĩnh viễn ôm một tia tưởng tượng tiểu Giao Long cũng tìm không được nữa rồi.

Bỏ qua bên cạnh thỉnh thoảng xông lên công kích hắn tiểu yêu, Thượng Thanh nhìn không chớp mắt, nện bước vững vàng bước chân hướng đài cao đi đến, mỗi lần đạp một bước, tiếp cận hắn tiểu yêu liền bị cường đại uy áp trực tiếp chấn ngất đi.

Trên đài cao là đi thông Lăng Tiêu Điện cửa vào, nơi đây tiên khí phồn thịnh, không có một cái nào tiểu yêu dám can đảm tới gần. Thượng Thanh đạp trên trầm trọng bước chân đi đến cầu thang.

Viên Vũ chỉ vào nơi xa tru tiên đài, nhìn xem trên mặt thất vọng Thượng Thanh, có chút trào phúng mà đã mở miệng: "Nghe nói ngươi theo cái kia chỗ rớt xuống thiên giới, làm vài thập niên phàm nhân, rốt cục có thể cùng ngươi yêu nhất nhân loại cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt, trong lòng là không phải rất là cao hứng? Đúng rồi, ngươi còn đã yêu một phàm nhân tu thành tiên a, tựa hồ còn có đứa bé? Cái kia đứa nhỏ này bối phận là thế nào cái phép tính?" Nói xong liền giống khuông giống dạng lý khởi quan hệ đến, "Nữ Oa cùng ngươi cùng là ngàn năm trước thượng cổ Thần Tiên, xem như cùng thế hệ a? Người là Nữ Oa đất vàng bóp liền , cũng coi là nàng tiếp theo bối a? Không đúng, tựa hồ ngàn năm trước có thể giết người đều bị ta giết đi, mấy cái này phàm nhân sợ sớm đã sinh sôi nảy nở vài thay đi à nha? Ta cũng không biết ngươi là như vậy bụng đói ăn quàng, yêu một cái đằng trước tiểu ngươi hơn ngàn tuổi tượng đất? !"

Viên Vũ càng nói càng kích động, vốn khóe miệng mang theo vài phần giễu cợt nói xong lời cuối cùng vẫn là xụ xuống.

Thượng Thanh cũng không có phản bác Viên Vũ nói lời, hắn tự nhiên là biết rõ Viên Vũ đây là đang châm chọc hắn, có thể đây cũng là sự thật, hắn chưa bao giờ ý định che lấp.

Trong lòng hắn, chúng sinh ngang hàng.

Huống hồ người kia cùng hắn, lại làm sao có thể dùng cái này đến cân nhắc hai người quan hệ giữa.

Chẳng qua là, hắn rất đau lòng, không rõ ngàn năm qua đi, Viên Vũ vì sao vẫn là như vậy trong nội tâm vô yêu.

"Viên Vũ, chúng sinh đều là sinh mệnh, nói như thế lý ngươi vì sao ngộ không rõ?"

Nào có thể đoán được vốn là rất là kích động Viên Vũ tại nghe được câu này sau triệt để tức giận lên: "Ta không rõ? A, của ta xác thực không rõ, ngươi luôn miệng nói chúng sinh ngang hàng, giờ phút này lại đôi một người thiên vị. Ta không rõ, ngươi rõ ràng đã từng nói qua ta là trời cao kỳ tích, lại tự tay đem ta phong ấn ngàn năm." Nói đến chỗ đau, Viên Vũ giận dữ giơ lên trường kiếm trong tay hướng kia vung đi.

Thượng Thanh không có né tránh, mà là tay không kiềm chế ở bay thẳng hắn đến trường kiếm. Thế nhưng là hôm nay Viên Vũ so với hắn trong tưởng tượng muốn mạnh hơn vài phần.

Chỉ nghe "Đinh!" Một tiếng, Thượng Thanh bị ép buông ra kiềm chế trường kiếm ngón tay, hắn trốn đi mình bị lệ khí chấn đến tay, ánh mắt tối nghĩa khó hiểu. Ở nơi này giao phong ngắn ngủi ở bên trong, Thượng Thanh cảm nhận được trên thân kiếm hai cổ lực lượng, tiên khí cùng quỷ khí. Cả hai cũng bất tương dung, càng có tương khắc ý tứ hàm xúc ở bên trong. Quỷ khí không phải ai đều có thể khống chế , nếu không phải âm phủ sứ giả, cho dù là hắn cái này thượng cổ tiên nhân cũng không có thể đơn giản đem quỷ khí hóa cho mình dùng.

"Viên Vũ, dừng tay."

Viên Vũ nơi nào sẽ nghe, trường kiếm bắn ra về sau một cái vòng qua vòng lại, lại là một kích. Chẳng qua là khi hắn nhìn thấy Thượng Thanh chẳng qua là một mặt trốn tránh lúc, phẫn nộ theo tâm lên.

"Ngươi bất quá là cái miệng đầy chúng sinh lừa đảo, ngươi cũng biết 'Quân không giết bá nhân, bá nhân lại bởi vì ta mà chết' đạo lý." Nói xong liền chỉ cho Thượng Thanh xem, "Ngươi xem một chút, liền bởi vì ngươi nói chúng sinh ngang hàng, chẳng qua là [kích choáng] này chút ít yêu quái, bọn hắn hiện tại tỉnh lại giết bao nhiêu ngày binh. Những thiên binh này vốn không cần chết, nếu như ngươi vừa rồi giết những cái...kia yêu binh. Mà ta với ngươi bất đồng, chúng sinh đều ngang hàng, cho nên ta liền để cho bọn họ cùng một ngày chết, chết ở cùng là một người trong tay, như vậy không phải rất công bình sao? Dù sao phàm nhân đều có vừa chết, nếu như biết mình sẽ chết, ta tiễn đưa bọn hắn đoạn đường là khẳng khái của ta, ngươi vì sao chỉ trích của ta không phải?"

"Lời lẽ sai trái!" Thượng Thanh bị Viên Vũ một bộ ngụy biện tức giận đến không được, trên tay tiên lực không có khống chế tốt, trực tiếp bảy thành công lực đánh vào Viên Vũ trên vai. Viên Vũ một ngụm máu tươi trực tiếp phun ra, gượng chống lấy mới không có hai chân quỳ xuống đất.

"Ngươi rốt cục chịu động thủ, liền để cho chúng ta hảo hảo vui đùa một chút a." Trong miệng nhuốm máu răng nanh hiện ra, Viên Vũ tùy ý mà lau đi vết máu ở khóe miệng, cười đến thoải mái.

Ngồi ở Lăng Tiêu Điện bên trong Ngọc Hoàng đại đế nghe nói Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn chạy về Thiên Đình rồi, trong nội tâm trấn an không ít, nghĩ đến cái này tổng có thể ngăn trở Viên Vũ cái kia Giao Long đi à nha. Bất quá nói đi cũng phải nói lại, hắn nhớ rõ chính mình rõ ràng tại thiên lý nhãn vừa nhìn thấy yêu binh đại quân tiến về trước Thiên Đình thời điểm liền phái người đi thượng cổ tiên cảnh tìm kiếm Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn, sao đến bây giờ đều còn không có tin tức? Cũng may Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn trở về sớm, bằng không thì những cái này thiên binh thiên tướng cũng không biết có thể nhiều lắm là lâu.

Vừa nghĩ tới thủ hạ khả năng có người lười biếng, Ngọc Hoàng đại đế râu ria vừa tức kiều. Một tay vuốt vuốt râu ria, hắn lại nhìn trúng dưới tay Thái Thượng Lão Quân: "Lão Quân, ngươi cũng biết Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn vì sao còn chưa?"

Đệ 68 chương huyết trận

Thái Thượng Lão Quân trong nội tâm rõ ràng, đại ca Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn trăm ngàn năm không lẫn vào Thiên Đình thế gian điểm ấy chuyện hư hỏng rồi, lúc này như thế nào lại là Ngọc Đế muốn mời thì mời được đi ra . Lúc trước Thượng Thanh còn không có thượng Thiên Đình trước, hắn còn muốn lấy có muốn hay không hắn ra cái tay, tuy nói hắn không phải cái có thể đánh nhau thượng cổ tiên nhân, cũng may chiếm được cái 'Thượng cổ' danh hào, tiên lực coi như nồng hậu dày đặc, mới có thể chống đỡ đến đại ca đến đây. Bất quá bây giờ tam huynh đệ trung yêu nhất chõ mõm vào, có thể...nhất đánh chính là nhị ca đã tới, hắn tự nhiên sẽ không lại chính mình tìm phiền toái cho mình. Nghĩ đến đại ca cũng là như vậy muốn a, cho nên mới chậm chạp không hữu hiện thân.

Đúng vậy, chỉ là không có hiện thân mà thôi.

Lão Quân đã sớm cảm nhận được đại ca Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn khí tức, chẳng qua là một mực chợt xa chợt gần, như là cách một tầng sa bình thường không đúng thiết. Nhưng này lại không thể cùng Ngọc Đế nói rõ. Cái này Ngọc Hoàng đại đế, chưởng quản Thiên Đình trăm ngàn năm, tiên lực không có trường, tính tình ngược lại là tăng trưởng. Lúc trước liền Diêm Vương Hà Văn Uyên cùng nhà mình nhị ca chuyện này, hiện tại Viên Vũ lại náo thượng Thiên Đình, thiếu chút nữa không có đem Ngọc Đế miệng cho khí lệch ra.

Vì không cho Ngọc Đế sinh không tất yếu khí, Thái Thượng Lão Quân chắp tay trấn an nói: "Quay về bệ hạ lời mà nói..., đại ca Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đã không hỏi thế sự trăm ngàn năm, hôm nay sự tình ra đột nhiên, đại ca sợ cũng cần suy tư một phen đối sách, mới có thể đến đây trợ giúp Thiên Đình." Hắn trên miệng mặc dù nói như vậy, trong nội tâm thực sự đôi Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đến trận cũng không hiện thân cách làm rất là khó hiểu.

Ngọc Hoàng đại đế tự nhiên biết rõ Thái Thượng Lão Quân bất quá là tại qua loa hắn, nghĩ thầm, cũng may hiện tại có Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tại, cái kia Giao Long dù thế nào cũng không có thể đem Thiên Đình giày vò được đảo lại đi à nha.

Trong nội tâm vừa mới sau khi ổn định tâm thần, đằng trước liền có binh báo lại, nói là Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn cùng cái kia Giao Long đánh nhau, mà nam thiên cửa xông vào yêu binh dù cho không có Viên Vũ ở đây giống nhau thế như chẻ tre, bay thẳng Lăng Tiêu Điện mà đến. Cái này, Ngọc Đế lại sợ thần, gấp đến độ bắt đầu giơ chân.

Lúc này, lại có cấp báo, nói là Diêm La vương cũng lên trời.

Cái này Ngọc Hoàng đại đế lại là thực nhảy lên: "Hắn tới làm gì, còn ngại Thiên Đình không đủ loạn sao? !"

Lão Quân ở một bên nhìn thấy Ngọc Đế cặp kia trừng được chuông đồng giống như đại con mắt, trong nội tâm cũng có chút chột dạ. Đừng nói, cái này Ngọc Đế lão nhân mấy năm này tức giận lên tư thế là càng ngày càng dọa người rồi, là thật có chút Duy Ngã Độc Tôn tư thế tại.

Trước tới báo tin thiên lý nhãn thiếu chút nữa không có bị dọa tiểu trong quần, há miệng run rẩy nói ra: "Quay về, quay về bệ hạ, Diêm Vương gia tựa hồ là qua lại thu quỷ khí."

Hà Văn Uyên vừa bước lên nam thiên cửa, đã bị nơi này tiên khí quỷ khí hỗn tạp khí tức kích thích được quá sức. Lúc này hắn vừa quay đầu liền nhìn thấy cách đó không xa trên không trung đánh túi bụi Thượng Thanh cùng Viên Vũ, mặc dù trong nội tâm cấp bách, hắn cũng biết chính mình không cách nào chen chân trong đó. Dứt khoát quay đầu lại trợ giúp một đám thiên binh đối phó những cái...kia có được quỷ khí không chết yêu binh.

Một cái không có mắt tiểu yêu gặp lại có một cái tiên gia trở lại Thiên Đình, ỷ vào chính mình thân phụ quỷ khí sẽ không dễ dàng tán hồn mà chộp lấy gia hỏa hướng Hà Văn Uyên bổ tới. Những thứ này tạp cá tại Hà Văn Uyên trong mắt ở đâu đủ xem, thiên binh vậy bọn họ không có biện pháp cũng chỉ là bởi vì bị quỷ khí nhập vào thân yêu rất khó bị giết chết mà thôi.

Mắt thấy búa đang ở trước mắt, Hà Văn Uyên một cái lắc mình né qua, lập tức sở trường chưởng bao lại người nọ đầu. Trong khoảnh khắc, mắt thường có thể thấy được màu đen sương mù theo cái kia tiểu yêu trong cơ thể tuôn ra, đều bị Hà Văn Uyên hấp đi. Mà bị hút đi quỷ khí tiểu yêu còn không có hiểu rõ trên người mình xảy ra chuyện gì, đã bị sau lưng chạy tới thiên binh chọc cái đôi xuyên.

Thấy vậy lần hữu hiệu, Hà Văn Uyên cũng nghiêm túc, thượng thủ dùng đồng dạng thủ pháp bao lại thứ hai chỉ tiểu yêu đỉnh đầu. Đã có Hà Văn Uyên gia nhập, không cần thiết một canh giờ, nam thiên trước cửa yêu binh đều bị ra khỏi quỷ khí. Không có cậy mạnh bổn sự, còn sót lại tiểu binh vừa đánh vừa lui, đã hoàn toàn không có lúc trước công thượng Thiên Đình lúc khí thế.

Rốt cục thu tiểu yêu trên người chúng quỷ khí Hà Văn Uyên thống khổ mà quỳ rạp xuống đất, hắn có thể cảm giác được trong kinh mạch của mình chảy xuôi quỷ khí chính trong người tàn sát bừa bãi, tìm kiếm lấy phát tiết cửa ra vào. Trong lúc nhất thời hấp thu lớn như thế số lượng quỷ khí, cho dù hắn là Diêm La vương cũng không cách nào tại trong lúc nhất thời nội chuyển hóa thành lực lượng của mình. Không cách nào luyện hóa quỷ khí khi hắn trong đan điền tụ tập, tràn đầy , là tốt rồi như muốn nứt vỡ đan điền của hắn bình thường.

Trong thống khổ, hắn ngẫng đầu liền nhìn thấy cách đó không xa Thượng Thanh đúng là mơ hồ rơi xuống hạ phong, hắn muốn trước đi hỗ trợ, bất đắc dĩ trong cơ thể quỷ khí bành trướng, hơi chút nhúc nhích liền cảm thấy kinh mạch sẽ bị căng nứt bình thường. Hà Văn Uyên cắn răng, chịu đựng kịch liệt đau nhức bước lên đụn mây.

Hắn là Diêm Vương, chỉ có hắn có thể đem Viên Vũ trên người quỷ khí tan hết. Âm Bài đánh rơi, quỷ sai mất tích, quỷ khí bị đoạt, là hắn cái này Diêm La vương sai lầm, hắn phải đền bù chính mình sơ sẩy tạo thành sai.

Khoảng cách hai người càng gần, Hà Văn Uyên càng có thể cảm nhận được Viên Vũ trên người nồng hậu dày đặc quỷ khí. Tại đây quỷ khí sau lưng, là ngàn vạn đầu người vô tội bị chết tánh mạng, hắn lại có thể nào từ chối được trách nhiệm như vậy. Không để ý đau đớn trên người, Hà Văn Uyên cắn răng lại một lần nữa nhanh hơn tốc độ, huyết theo khóe miệng của hắn chảy xuống, lại không thể ngăn cản hắn tiến lên bộ pháp.

"Viên Vũ, mượn lâu như vậy Âm Bài cũng nên đưa ta rồi." Lau đi khóe miệng huyết, Hà Văn Uyên kiên định mà đứng ở Giao Long sau lưng.

Nghe thấy tiếng vang, Viên Vũ mặt lạnh lấy xoay người, người này là hắn giờ phút này muốn nhất giết người: "Hừ, Diêm Vương, thật đúng là muốn đa tạ ngươi Âm Bài, nếu không bổn vương còn không phá được cái kia phong ấn. Bất quá, " lời còn chưa nói hết, Viên Vũ liền vứt xuống Thượng Thanh dùng tốc độ cực nhanh phóng tới Hà Văn Uyên, "Bổn vương hay là muốn giết ngươi!"

"Không nên!" Mệt mỏi tránh né Thượng Thanh thẳng đến Hà Văn Uyên lên tiếng mới phát hiện hắn đã đi tới nơi đây, gặp Viên Vũ ngược lại công hướng người nọ, tâm là thật thực nâng lên cổ họng. Trong lúc nhất thời hắn cái gì cũng không cố lên, rốt cục tế ra hắn đúng mực đã lâu pháp khí, ngọc bích Dao Quang như ý.

Thiên Đình trong chốc lát kim quang đại thịnh, một đoàn tiên khí cực thịnh quang đoàn theo Thượng Thanh kính bay ra, xuyên qua vài gian cung điện, thẳng hướng Thượng Thanh mà đi. Đến mức lưu lại một đạo tiên khí ngưng kết quỹ tích, động tới tức có thể cảm giác được trong đó chất chứa hùng hậu tiên lực.

Thượng cổ pháp khí lại hiện ra lay trời chấn đấy, trong khoảnh khắc đất rung núi chuyển, không chỉ có là Thiên Đình nhận lấy ảnh hướng đến, mà ngay cả thế gian cũng sợ là trốn không được một trường kiếp nạn. Cái này chính là Thượng Thanh không muốn ra khí nguyên nhân, chẳng qua là hắn lúc này đã không cố được nhiều như vậy.

Chúng sinh ngang hàng, tại đem Hà Văn Uyên bày ở thiên bình (cân tiểu ly) một chỗ khác lúc là được tái nhợt vô lực ngôn ngữ.

Đương Viên Vũ kiếm chống đỡ Hà Văn Uyên chỗ hiểm lúc, một thanh màu xanh biếc như ý cũng chống đỡ hậu tâm của hắn.

"Bích Ngọc Diêu Quang, ngươi rốt cục xuất thủ, lại là vì hắn đem ngọc bích nhắm ngay ta." Viên Vũ khẩu khí rầu rĩ , như là ủy khuất như là oán trách. Nhưng là đối diện lấy Viên Vũ Hà Văn Uyên lại trong mắt hắn nhìn thấy hận, không giới hạn hận cùng không cách nào nghỉ ngơi đau nhức, thâm trầm được giống như nhân gian cái kia mênh mông không đáy biển rộng.

Thượng Thanh không có nói tiếp, quanh năm không cần Bích Ngọc Diêu Quang trong tay hắn ngâm khẻ, phảng phất oán trách lấy chủ nhân vứt bỏ, nhưng là trung tâm đáp lại chủ nhân tố cầu. Chỉ cần Viên Vũ khẽ động, thai nghén tại Bích Ngọc Diêu Quang trung cực lớn tiên lực liền sẽ trực tiếp xuyên thấu Viên Vũ trái tim, làm hắn Hôi Phi Yên Diệt.

"Thả hắn đi."

"Điều này tựa hồ có chút khó làm, rõ ràng là chính bản thân hắn đưa tới cửa đến ."

Hà Văn Uyên thừa dịp hai người âm thầm phân cao thấp thời điểm vươn tay, cầm chống đỡ khi hắn nơi cổ họng lưỡi dao sắc bén, đối với Viên Vũ cong lên khóe miệng. Viên Vũ không ngờ rằng chính hắn lại có thể biết chủ động đụng vào, cười đến có chút nguy hiểm.

"Thú vị, phàm trần tiên, bổn vương ngược lại là đối với ngươi có chút hứng thú."

"A."

Máu tươi theo mũi kiếm chảy xuống, xuyên thấu tầng mây, cũng tại dưới tầng mây dần dần hội tụ thành một cái trận pháp, tinh tế tỉ mỉ mà rườm rà. Nhưng mà đang ở trong trận hai người căn bản không có chú ý tới bọn hắn đã dần dần bị huyết trận bao phủ. Máu tươi tiếp tục chảy xuôi theo, một giọt đón lấy một giọt, đỏ tươi và chướng mắt. So sánh với quỷ khí đôi thân thể của hắn thượng tra tấn, tay này thượng tổn thương thật là gặp dân chơi thứ thiệt rồi.

"Ngươi đau nhức, ngươi hận, để ta làm phóng thích." Nương theo lấy không chút máu mang đến choáng váng cảm giác, Hà Văn Uyên nhìn thẳng Viên Vũ con mắt, cười nói như vậy nói.

Chỉ thấy Viên Vũ Xùy~~ cười một tiếng: "Chỉ bằng ngươi?" Nếu không phải sau lưng Thượng Thanh Bích Ngọc Diêu Quang chống đỡ lấy hậu tâm, Viên Vũ như thế nào lại mặc cho một cái phàm trần tiên cầm chặt hắn pháp khí.

Chẳng qua là nụ cười của hắn còn chưa thu hồi, trên người quỷ khí đã bắt đầu rung rung. Vốn đã bị tiên khí cùng quỷ khí đánh tới đau đến chết lặng thân thể lại một lần cảm nhận được đau nhức, đến từ sâu trong linh hồn khóc hô, phảng phất muốn theo trong linh hồn hô lên âm thanh đến.

"Ngươi, ngươi đối với ta làm cái gì? !" Cái này Viên Vũ bất chấp sau lưng uy hiếp muốn động tay rút về kiếm của mình. Hà Văn Uyên như thế nào chịu để, hai cánh tay cầm sắc bén mũi kiếm, diễm lệ máu tươi nhỏ xuống thêm nữa... Nhanh hơn, cái này, Viên Vũ còn thế nào sẽ không có phát giác được. Hắn lúc này bỏ xuống bội kiếm của mình liền muốn rút lui khỏi, chẳng qua là dưới thân hầu như thành hình huyết trận đã hạn chế hành động của hắn, Thượng Thanh cũng lập tức chặn đường đi của hắn.

Mặc dù bỏ qua Hà Văn Uyên, Viên Vũ cũng đã không thể ly khai cái này huyết trận phạm vi. Tức giận hắn cơ hồ là theo trong kẽ răng nhảy ra chữ đến: "Bổn vương đã bị phong ấn ngàn năm, hôm nay làm sao sẽ bị lần nữa hãm tại đây trong phong ấn!" Nói xong liền muốn mạnh mẽ phá tan phong ấn.

Bị Viên Vũ cưỡng ép giãy giụa Thượng Thanh tay cầm Bích Ngọc Diêu Quang trực tiếp công tiến lên, làm rối loạn Viên Vũ kết ấn tay. Hắn so Viên Vũ sớm một bước phát hiện Hà Văn Uyên ý đồ, mà trước mắt Hà Văn Uyên hai tay dính đầy máu tươi cảnh tượng lại là sao mà chướng mắt. Vì khống chế được Viên Vũ, Thượng Thanh cưỡng ép đem tầm mắt của mình theo Hà Văn Uyên trên người tróc bong, chuyên tâm đem Viên Vũ khóa tại trận pháp bên trong.

Hà Văn Uyên mắt thấy Viên Vũ đã hai mắt đỏ lên, mơ hồ có nổi giận dấu hiệu, không thể không nhanh hơn bày trận tốc độ. Cái này, hắn cũng không cần che che lấp lấp, mở ra hai tay, lợi dụng tiên khí đem huyết dịch đưa đến trên không. Trong khoảnh khắc, huyễn nát huyết vũ bao vây ba người, dưới chân huyết trận tại bằng tốc độ kinh người mở rộng lấy.

Thượng Thanh bị cái kia huyết vũ trung thân ảnh hấp dẫn lực chú ý, ở đằng kia xa xôi trong trí nhớ, người này cũng là như vậy đạp huyết mà đến, một thân huyết sắc, trợ giúp hắn phá cái kia đế đô cửa thành.

Theo huyết trận hoàn thành, trong thân thể cưỡng ép hấp thu quỷ khí đang gầm thét, khóc hô, giãy dụa lấy muốn theo cùng Viên Vũ trong cơ thể giãy giụa đi ra. Phảng phất từ trong linh hồn lan tràn đi ra thống khổ lại để cho Viên Vũ nhịn không được kêu lên thảm thiết.

"A! A a a!"

Trơ mắt nhìn xem trong cơ thể quỷ khí bị một chút tróc bong, Viên Vũ đau nhức đến không cách nào hô hấp, hận đến vô chỗ cố kỵ, hắn đã không còn có cái gì nữa, không có gì có thể mất đi được rồi. Kịch liệt đau nhức ở dưới Viên Vũ lộ ra nụ cười quỷ dị, giống như cùng xơi tái nhân loại mỹ hảo trí nhớ bỉ ngạn hoa bình thường, có bệnh trạng kiều diễm.

Hắn đã mất đi lý trí rồi, bị phẫn hận hết cuối cùng lý tính.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: vụng trộm chạy đến càng chương một, bề ngoài đánh ta, cũng bề ngoài hù chết = =

Đệ 69 chương vẫn lạc

Bị hút ra Viên Vũ thân thể quỷ khí quá nhiều, Hà Văn Uyên căn bản không cách nào đều hấp thu. Mà những thứ này quỷ khí cũng bị giam cầm ở huyết trong trận không cách nào thoát thân, vô số uổng mạng quỷ sai mang theo đến từ Địa Phủ âm khí tại huyết trận trung gào thét, xông tới. Tại bên ngoài xem ra, huyết trận ở trong liền phảng phất Tu La trận bình thường, máu tanh đến làm cho người ta không dám tới gần.

Hà Văn Uyên cường chống đỡ thân thể đều muốn khống chế những thứ này quỷ khí, lại cảm thấy lực bất tòng tâm. Hắn hiểu được, nếu như chính mình mất đi ý thức, cái này huyết trận trung còn lại quỷ khí sẽ giãy giụa huyết trận tuôn hướng tam giới. Không nói trước Tiên Giới cùng Yêu giới, đơn là nhân giới liền đem hóa thành địa ngục, phàm nhân chắc chắn gặp phải tai hoạ ngập đầu.

"Ách!"

Mất lý trí Viên Vũ coi như là Thượng Thanh cũng không phải đơn giản có thể ứng phó , Hà Văn Uyên đều muốn tiến lên đỡ lấy té ngã tại hơi nghiêng , nhưng mình khẽ động liền cháng váng đầu hoa mắt, dưới chân huyết trận cũng đồng dạng lung lay sắp đổ. Theo đụn mây bò lên, mắt thấy Hà Văn Uyên muốn chống đỡ không nổi, Thượng Thanh lập tức tiến lên đỡ người nọ gầy yếu bả vai. Trên tay hắn vết thương sâu đậm, còn đang không ngừng hướng ra phía ngoài rướm máu, Thượng Thanh mặc niệm tâm quyết tạm thời đã ngừng lại huyết, lại vì kia rót vào một cổ tiên khí trợ giúp hắn miễn cưỡng duy trì thanh tỉnh.

Lúc trước Bích Ngọc Diêu Quang như ý là bị hắn rơi xuống chết phong ấn , nếu là cưỡng ép cởi bỏ chẳng những sẽ làm bị thương và bỏ niêm phong người tâm mạch, còn có thể đem một bộ phận tổn thương tăng thêm vào thi ấn người trên người. Mà hôm nay, giải ấn cũng là hắn, lần này tử gấp đôi tổn thương lệnh Thượng Thanh khí huyết cuồn cuộn, trong miệng vọt lên một cổ ngai ngái. Thượng Thanh miễn cưỡng nuốt xuống trong miệng máu tanh, tay cầm Bích Ngọc Diêu Quang một lần nữa đứng lên. Hắn lại có thể nào tùy ý Viên Vũ muốn làm gì thì làm.

Hà Văn Uyên nương tựa theo Thượng Thanh thua bởi hắn một ngụm tiên khí duy trì lấy đôi huyết trận khống chế, xuyên thấu qua huyết trận, hắn có thể trông thấy đã nổi cơn điên Viên Vũ đôi Thượng Thanh đuổi cùng giết tận, chỉ hận chính mình bất quá là cái mấy trăm tuổi Diêm Vương, vẫn như cũ cái gì cũng không giúp được. Mà Thượng Thanh cũng muốn bận tâm Hà Văn Uyên, hai bên phân thần, mệt mỏi chống đỡ.

Huyết trận trung âm khí đối với hắn cái này Diêm Vương gia cũng bất hữu thiện, chúng va đập vào huyết trận trận vách tường sẽ cùng tại đôi Hà Văn Uyên tiến hành công kích. Lại chắc chắn trận vách tường cũng có bị đánh vỡ một ngày, lực bất tòng tâm Hà Văn Uyên cũng chỉ có thể mắt thấy huyết trận trận vách tường xuất hiện vết rách, sau đó dần dần mở rộng.

Hắn sốt ruột, đều muốn chữa trị khe hở, lại bất lực. Đã muốn giữ vững vị trí huyết trận không bị phá, vừa muốn gấp rút luyện hóa quỷ khí, cả hai lại để cho Hà Văn Uyên khó hơn nữa phân tâm thần đi lo lắng Thượng Thanh.

Giữ vững vị trí một hơi, có thể thật nhiều lâu là bao lâu.

"'Rầm Ào Ào'!"

Trận vách tường cuối cùng vẫn còn nát, theo huyết trận văng tung tóe, thủ trận Hà Văn Uyên giống như bị người theo ngực đục lỗ, toàn thân phảng phất bị rút sạch bình thường. Quỷ khí không khống chế được đã không thể tránh được.

Mắt thấy tất cả quỷ khí làm mất đi khống chế phóng tới ngoại giới, một tầng kim quang bắn ra bốn phía tiên khí lập tức đem Hà Văn Uyên ngay tiếp theo huyết trận cùng một chỗ bao vây lại, hình thành một cái bóng hình dáng. Cường đại và tinh khiết tiên khí cùng quỷ khí Âm Dương bất tương dung, bị băng bó khỏa trong đó quỷ khí phảng phất gặp khắc tinh, chỉ cần đụng một cái đến màu vàng tiên bóng vách tường, sẽ gặp bị đạn quay về, căn bản không cách nào đột phá.

Nhổ ra một ngụm máu tươi Hà Văn Uyên gặp được có được màu vàng tiên khí đại tiên, đúng là một mực nấp trong chỗ tối Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn, Ngọc Thanh tím hư tuyệt diệu Thái Thượng nguyên Hoàng Đại nói quân.

"Đa tạ Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn tương trợ." Hà Văn Uyên tuy nhiên không biết trước mắt cái này vị Đại tiên là ai, nhưng là trên người hắn cùng Thượng Thanh tương tự chính là khí tức cũng làm cho hắn đoán được thân phận của người đến.

Người này khuôn mặt trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng, phong thần tuấn lãng, một đôi hoa đào mắt mặc dù mang phong tình, càng nhiều hơn là cổ nước không có sóng giống như lạnh nhạt cùng lạnh lùng. Phảng phất lúc này mắt người ở bên trong, thế gian vạn vật đều cùng hắn không quan hệ. Giống như lạnh kiếm bình thường lạnh buốt rét thấu xương tiên khí che giấu cái kia hơi có vẻ đơn bạc thân thể, chỉ là đứng ở nơi đó tựa như cái kia trong thần miếu cung phụng thần như một loại cao lớn to lớn cao ngạo, giống nhau lạnh như băng vô tình.

Hà Văn Uyên gặp người không có phản ứng ý của hắn, hậm hực buông xuống hành lễ tay. Lúc này, phảng phất là chân trời truyền đến một câu thì thầm.

"Cố bổn thủ nguyên, lấy khí dẫn khí."

Một câu chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài mà nói liền là Hà Văn Uyên chỉ ra ứng phó quỷ khí phương pháp, quả nhiên đại tiên chính là bất đồng. Việc này không nên chậm trễ, hắn lập tức ngay tại chỗ ngồi xuống. Đã có Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn kim bóng tráo, Hà Văn Uyên cũng không cần lo lắng quỷ khí sẽ như vậy chạy tứ tán, một lòng liền muốn lấy lợi dụng bản thân quỷ khí với tư cách lời dẫn, dẫn dắt quanh thân quỷ khí theo yêu cầu của hắn tại quanh thân lưu động. Tại lưu động trong quá trình, những thứ này phóng ra ngoài quỷ khí liền bị hắn quỷ khí thuần hóa đồng hóa.

Phương pháp này quả nhiên hữu hiệu, hơn nữa làm chơi ăn thật.

Theo quỷ khí càng ngày càng ít, trong tầng mây huyết khí cũng biến mất vô tung, đều hóa thành giọt mưa rơi vào thế gian. Trong khoảng thời gian này, nhân gian chỉ sợ sẽ hạ huyết vũ rồi.

Thượng Thanh tự nhiên chú ý tới nhà mình đại ca xuất hiện, phát hiện mình không có nỗi lo về sau về sau, Thượng Thanh cũng không hề trước xem lo toan, buông tay buông chân cùng Viên Vũ một trận chiến. Mắt thường có thể thấy được thuần sắc tiên khí theo trên người hắn tràn ra, dần dần đem Bích Ngọc Diêu Quang như ý bao bọc:ba lô trong đó. Bích Ngọc Diêu Quang như là con cá vào nước, tản ra óng ánh lưu quang, tại kia tiếp xúc chi vật đều bị kia sắc bén tiên khí gây thương tích.

Viên Vũ giờ phút này sớm đã mất lý trí, gặp Thượng Thanh khí thế dần dần cường, tức giận đến mãnh liệt xách một hơi, đều muốn ra lại đại chiêu. Chỉ tiếc, cho dù Hà Văn Uyên kịp thời rút ra trong cơ thể hắn quỷ khí, hấp thu quá nhiều quỷ khí Viên Vũ vẫn bị quỷ khí âm lãnh bị thương căn bản. Như vậy vừa đề khí, Viên Vũ thành tổ ong thân thể liền phát ra cảnh cáo, tiên khí trì trệ, hắn một ngụm máu tươi như vậy phun ra.

"Phốc!"

Thượng Thanh thừa lúc cơ hội này, như ý cứ như vậy chống đỡ Viên Vũ cổ. Cái kia Bích Ngọc Diêu Quang biên giới lưu lóng lánh, chỉ cần bị kia bị thương chỗ hiểm, cái này hồn phi phách tán là chuyện tất nhiên tình.

Viên Vũ tự biết bị người chế trụ, khóe miệng mang lên khinh miệt dáng tươi cười: "Ra tay a, đừng có lại bắt ngươi bộ kia lý luận đến qua loa tắc trách ta. Ngươi chỉ trích ta tàn nhẫn, sát hại những cái...kia tạo vật, mà tay của ngươi lại chẳng lẽ là sạch sẽ hay sao? Cái này Bích Ngọc Diêu Quang thượng không biết dính nhiều ít máu tươi, hủy nhiều ít hồn phách, chắc hẳn cũng không có thiếu Tiên Hồn a? Ngươi cũng là đầy tay dính đầy máu tươi, lại dựa vào cái gì đến chỉ trích của ta không phải? !"

Đối mặt tức giận đến phát run Giao Long, Thượng Thanh không phản bác được, hắn thừa nhận ở trên trời quy thành lập lúc trước, hắn cũng không biết giải quyết thế nào qua một đoạn ngày, sau tự chế sát nghiệt quá sâu, rồi mới hướng Bích Ngọc Diêu Quang rơi xuống chết phong ấn. Hắn tận tâm thủ hộ phàm nhân, dẫn đạo phàm nhân, cũng là vì hoàn lại tội lỗi của mình, đền bù lỗi lầm của mình. Nhưng là Viên Vũ hiển nhiên không để ý tới giải đến tầng này mặt.

Thượng Thanh quay đầu lại nhìn một cái cách đó không xa đại ca cùng người yêu của mình, muốn biết mình rốt cuộc nên cầm Viên Vũ làm sao bây giờ. Nhưng chỉ có hắn quay đầu khe hở, Viên Vũ thay hắn làm ra quyết định.

Chính hắn đón nhận Bích Ngọc Diêu Quang lưu quang, theo lưu quang đôi linh hồn bị bỏng, Viên Vũ khóc nở nụ cười. Sự tình liền phát sinh ở trong nháy mắt, căn bản không có cho Thượng Thanh thời gian phản ứng. Hắn vội vàng mà thu hồi Bích Ngọc Diêu Quang thượng tiên khí, có thể mặc dù như thế, Viên Vũ linh hồn cũng đã không trọn vẹn không được đầy đủ, còn thừa không có mấy.

Thượng Thanh tiến lên một bước ôm khuôn mặt tái nhợt Viên Vũ, cơ hồ là nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà hỏi thăm: "Ngàn năm qua đi, ngươi vì sao vẫn là như thế chi ngốc?"

Mà Viên Vũ nhưng chỉ là lẳng lặng yên nhìn xem hắn, hỏi một cái Thượng Thanh trả lời không được vấn đề.

"Vì cái gì chúng ta bốn người không thể vĩnh viễn giống như trước như vậy cùng một chỗ?"

Thượng cổ tiên nhân thân thể thần tiên cũng có chứa tiên khí, sẽ ở kia sau khi chết hóa thành tiên khí. Tại điểm điểm tinh quang tản đi về sau, đem Thiên Đình náo được lòng người bàng hoàng Giao Long Viên Vũ liền chỉ để lại một viên lưu quang thủy nguyệt châu. Nhìn xem trong tay lóe tinh thần giống như màu thủy lam tinh quang lưu quang thủy nguyệt châu, Thượng Thanh nhịn không được, vẫn là thầm mắng một câu "Hài tử."

Cách đó không xa, Hà Văn Uyên đem hết thảy nhìn ở trong mắt, gặp Thượng Thanh thống khổ như vậy, ma xui quỷ khiến mà đưa tay ra, đem cái kia phiêu tán ở không trung tàn phá linh hồn sưu tập đứng lên. Hành vi của hắn bị một mực đứng ở bên cạnh hắn Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn Ngọc Thanh nhìn ở trong mắt, trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng trong con ngươi không hề gợn sóng.

Biết được Viên Vũ đã tiêu vong, yêu binh đã bị chế phục, Ngọc Hoàng đại đế rốt cục thở dài một hơi, phù chánh đầu của mình quan, chuẩn bị đôi lúc này đây Viên Vũ náo thượng Thiên Đình sự tình tổng kết một phen.

Đang muốn vì việc này hảo hảo chỉ trích thoáng một phát Diêm La vương làm việc bất lợi, lại thuận tiện hướng Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn đòi hỏi chút bồi thường, một đôi thượng cặp kia trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng đến có thể chết cóng người hoa đào mắt, Ngọc Đế cũng chỉ có thể đem ý nghĩ của mình mớm nuốt vào bụng ở bên trong đi.

Nếu nói là Thái Thanh Đạo Đức Thiên Tôn là vì hắn sử dụng, tôn hắn cầm đầu tiên nhân, Thượng Thanh Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn là nghe hắn sở mời, hộ hắn vi tôn tiên nhân, như vậy ngọc này thanh Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn chính là xem hắn sở hành, mệnh hắn là đế tiên nhân. Mặc kệ qua bao nhiêu năm, hắn cái này Ngọc Hoàng đại đế đều so cái này Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn muốn thấp hơn nữa cái đầu. Lúc trước hắn cũng là gấp váng đầu mới sẽ phái người đi quấy rầy vị này thượng cổ tiên nhân. Hôm nay người này thật đúng đã đến, Ngọc Đế chính mình cũng không phải tự tại rồi.

Như vậy cũng tốt giống như thế gian độc lập hồi lâu hài đồng trong lúc đó gặp được phụ thân bình thường, ngoại trừ gặp lại vui sướng, hơn nữa là đôi phụ thân uy lực còn lại kiêng kị.

"Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn mới có thể thuận lợi diệt trừ Viên Vũ, trẫm muốn đa tạ Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn xuất thủ tương trợ."

"Không cần, ta xuất cảnh, không phải chỉ này một chuyện." Ngụ ý, chính là trợ giúp Thiên Đình giải trừ nguy cơ bất quá là nhân tiện. Ngọc Đế cười xấu hổ cười, không có tại việc này thượng nhiều xoắn xuýt.

Quỳ ở một bên Hà Văn Uyên là lần đầu tiên nghe được cái này lạnh đến mất băng tra thanh âm, nhịn không được rùng mình một cái.

"Diêm Vương, ngươi đánh lui yêu binh có công, trẫm liền miễn trừ ngươi tư thượng Thiên Đình tội danh."

"Tạ Ngọc Đế."

Về sau bất quá là một ít luận công ban thưởng sự tình mà thôi, từ đầu đến cuối, Thượng Thanh chẳng qua là đứng ở một bên trầm mặc không nói, trong tay áo còn mang theo Viên Vũ biến thành lưu quang thủy nguyệt châu.

Thẳng đến ly khai Lăng Tiêu Điện, Thượng Thanh vẫn là trầm mặc không nói gì, khi hắn người xem ra, hắn có lẽ cùng ngày xưa không giống. Thế nhưng là Hà Văn Uyên lại biết rõ, Thượng Thanh có chuyện trong lòng.

Gặp người đứng ở trên thiên kiều nhìn ra xa Nhược Thủy sông, Hà Văn Uyên mấp máy môi đi ra phía trước.

"Khi nào tìm về hay sao?" Thượng Thanh hỏi tự nhiên là tình cây vấn đề, từ khi Hà Văn Uyên đặt chân Thiên Đình, hắn liền nhìn ra người nọ trong mắt hữu tình

"Đang tìm ngươi trí nhớ thời điểm." Hà Văn Uyên học Thượng Thanh bộ dáng chắp tay đứng ở đầu cầu, chỉ bất quá hắn đỉnh đầu lại khẩn trương mà tại đổ mồ hôi. Cái này có thể cũng coi là lần thứ nhất tại tình cây tồn tại dưới tình huống, đứng ở đã khôi phục thượng cổ tiên nhân thân phận Thượng Thanh bên người. Nhớ lại lúc trước không có tình cây lúc cái kia một đoạn tái nhợt trí nhớ, Hà Văn Uyên như thế nào cũng không nghĩ ra, nên dùng như thế nào khẩu khí cùng lúc này Thượng Thanh nói chuyện. Tình cảnh một lần lâm vào không nói gì xấu hổ bên trong, thẳng đến Thượng Thanh một tiếng cười khẽ phá vỡ yên lặng.

"A, quanh đi quẩn lại nhiều năm như vậy, hai ta hiện tại rốt cục có thể như vậy rộng mở tâm nói một chút, không có có hiểu lầm, không có giấu diếm."

Hà Văn Uyên trong lòng ấm áp, người nam nhân này vẫn là cái kia mình ở thế gian làm bạn đếm rõ số lượng năm nam nhân: "Đúng vậy a, cuối cùng không có bất kỳ giấu giếm nào rồi."

Vừa dứt lời, Hà Văn Uyên liền đã rơi vào một cái làm hắn quyến luyến lại hoài niệm ôn hòa ôm ấp.

"Thực xin lỗi."

Hà Văn Uyên trong lòng chấn động, cái mũi một cổ ghen tuông dâng lên, trong lúc đó cảm giác nhiều năm như vậy sở bị ủy khuất đều hóa thành trong lòng từng chút một điềm mật, ngọt ngào. Hắn ôm Thượng Thanh tay dùng tới càng nhiều nữa lực, đem người chăm chú khóa tại trong tay mình. Có thể làm cho thượng cổ tiên nhân thành tâm nhận lầm, hắn còn có cái gì không hài lòng . Hai người bọn họ đã từng đều phạm qua sai lầm, kể từ đó, coi như là huề nhau.

Hai người ôm nhau hồi lâu cũng không bỏ được buông ra đối phương, được phép tách ra quá lâu, lại có lẽ là hai người đầu một hồi khai thành phốc đất công rõ ràng thân phận, cứ nói cảm tình mà đứng chung một chỗ, mới tình như vậy không chính mình. Thượng Thanh nâng…lên Hà Văn Uyên mặt, cẩn thận quan sát. Lúc này đây, hắn rõ ràng mà từ người này trong mắt nhìn thấy chính mình, là kích động như vậy, như vậy may mắn. Đầu một hồi, hắn vì chính mình thân là thượng cổ tiên nhân mà mừng rỡ như điên. Bởi vì, ý vị này hắn có thể cùng mình người thương vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ, cùng thiên đủ thọ.

Lại một lần nữa đem người ôm vào trong ngực, Thượng Thanh trong lời nói mang lên một chút làm nũng ý tứ hàm xúc: "Ngươi cũng biết, phàm trần năm đó, ngươi một mồi lửa đem chính mình phàm trần thân thể tính cả mới ra sinh A Thanh đốt cháy hầu như không còn lúc, tâm tình của ta là như thế nào ."

"Vậy ngươi lại cũng biết, khi ngươi trạm ở ngoài điện quở trách ta tuyệt tình lúc, ta chính dựa vào phía sau lưng của ngươi."

Thượng Thanh nghe xong, khóe miệng giương lên nụ cười hạnh phúc: "Ngươi cũng biết, cái kia tu tiên mấy năm, ta cả ngày lẫn đêm nửa đêm tỉnh mộng, đăm chiêu suy nghĩ đều là thân ảnh của ngươi."

Hà Văn Uyên cũng không cam chịu yếu thế, cười nói: "Vậy ngươi lại cũng biết, ngươi tu tiên cái kia vài năm, ta nhìn vào ngươi tu luyện, từng mấy lần động đậy ngăn ngươi thành tiên lộ ý niệm trong đầu, như vậy ta cũng có thể lại tại thế gian cùng ngươi sinh hoạt vài thập niên."

Thượng Thanh cầm đầu sờ nhẹ Hà Văn Uyên cái trán, thấp giọng lời nói nhỏ nhẹ mà ghé vào lỗ tai hắn giống như đầu độc, giống như dụ dỗ: "Ngươi cũng biết, làm như ta trở lại Thiên Đình, hồi tưởng lại ngươi thân phận chân thật lúc, trong nội tâm tràn đầy vui sướng tình cảnh."

Hà Văn Uyên mặt hồng thấu, cũng nói khẽ: "Vậy ngươi lại cũng biết, làm như ta tìm về tình cây lúc, ý niệm đầu tiên chính là ôm ta người thương."

Nói được này, hai người đều là khuôn mặt tươi cười dịu dàng, đều tại trong lòng âm thầm may mắn đối phương vẫn mạnh khỏe, từng đã là bỏ qua còn có thể đền bù.

"Cảm ơn ngươi, xông vào tầm mắt của ta." Cát vàng ở bên trong, thân ảnh của ngươi như trước để cho ta ký ức hãy còn mới mẻ, còn có cái kia không thể thực hiện được hôn.

"Cảm ơn ngươi, đi vào thế giới của ta." Quỷ môn quan bên ngoài đứng chắp tay ngươi là như vậy cô tịch, trong lòng ta để lại không thể xóa nhòa ấn ký.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: Viên Vũ đâu rồi, số mệnh không tốt, cầm không phải nữ nhân vật chính kịch bản, cho nên cả đời này chỉ có thể bị Thượng Thanh cho rằng hài tử.

Đệ 70 chương sinh cơ

Hai người ôm nhau thật lâu không muốn buông ra, Thượng Thanh từ phía sau ôm Hà Văn Uyên, nhẹ nhàng trêu chọc lấy hắn nấp trong trong mái tóc khéo léo lỗ tai, hỏi: "Lúc trước vì sao biết ta đạp vào tu tiên lộ liền dứt khoát đã đoạn tình cây? Tuy nói thiên quy không cho phép tiên phàm trần mến nhau, cũng không có rõ ràng quy định tiên tiên cũng không có thể mến nhau."

Lời nói mới hỏi ra lời, Thượng Thanh liền phát hiện mình đùa bỡn lỗ tai nổi lên đỏ tươi, chỗ ngón tay đụng chỉ ra bị phỏng cực nóng.

Chỉ nghe Hà Văn Uyên âm thanh như ruồi muỗi: "Thứ nhất, ta cho rằng giống như ngươi vậy đại tiên chỉ biết đem thế gian qua lại cho rằng lịch kiếp, trở lại tiên lớp về sau tự nhiên không để trong lòng; thứ hai, thiên quy không cho phép Thần Tiên động tình, ngươi là thượng cổ Thần Tiên, tự nhiên sẽ không dẫn đầu trái với thiên quy. Cho nên..." Cùng hắn một thân một mình thống khổ, còn không như hái được tình cây, không niệm không nghĩ. Nửa câu sau lời nói Hà Văn Uyên còn chưa nói ra miệng, cũng đã bị Thượng Thanh ngăn ở trong miệng.

"Đã thành của ta người, mang thai con của ta, lại không nghĩ tới ngươi còn có như vậy ý tưởng. Đường đường một cái Diêm Vương, sao cố gắng hết sức muốn chút ít có không có ." Khó khăn buông ra Hà Văn Uyên ửng đỏ mặt, Thượng Thanh động thủ gõ đầu của hắn, "Thiên quy... Những cái...kia tiên định khuôn sáo còn không quản được ta."

Thượng Thanh đang nói đến thiên quy lúc dừng một chút, Hà Văn Uyên còn tưởng rằng hắn thật đúng có cái này băn khoăn, trong nội tâm không khỏi sầu lo. Chỉ có điều, hắn ngay sau đó thuyết pháp như vậy thật ra khiến Hà Văn Uyên buông xuống lo lắng tâm.

Đúng vậy a, hôm nay luật trời là thượng cổ tiên nhân định khuôn sáo, cố gắng, những thứ này ước thúc không được thượng cổ tiên nhân bản thân. Hắn lòng tràn đầy tin tưởng Thượng Thanh, hắn nói tất nhiên là đúng đấy.

Hai người lại chán lệch ra một thời gian ngắn, Thượng Thanh mới ôn nhu nói: "Đúng rồi, thân thể như thế nào? Ta cảm giác được, trong cơ thể ngươi quỷ khí đã bị ngươi luyện hóa, xem ra không lâu liền có thể lại tăng một cái cảnh giới."

"Đã có lão Quân đan dược, hiện tại đã không còn đáng ngại. Lần này nhờ có Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn trợ giúp, ta mới có thể nhanh như vậy luyện hóa nhiều như vậy quỷ khí." Nói cho cùng ra, Hà Văn Uyên xoay người hỏi chính mình nghi vấn trong lòng, "Bất quá nói trở lại, Ngọc Thanh đại tiên chính là tam thanh đứng đầu, địa vị cực cao, thường nghe nói hắn mặt lạnh tâm lạnh, bất cận nhân tình, cả ngày tại cảnh trung ngộ đạo tu tập. Ngày ấy vừa thấy, ta đến nói cái này nghe đồn cũng không hẳn vậy, hắn còn chỉ điểm ta như thế nào luyện hóa quỷ khí."

Thượng Thanh trong nội tâm cười trộm, Ngọc Thanh là đại ca của hắn, ngộ tính độ cao cũng thuộc ba người bọn họ chi rất, tự nhiên là nhìn thấu trong cuộc sống Thất Tình Lục Dục, biết rõ trong đó ngọt bùi cay đắng, không muốn liên lụy trong đó. Mặt này thượng thoạt nhìn đích thật là mặt lạnh tâm càng lạnh hơn, bị truyền thành bất cận nhân tình cũng là đúng là bình thường. Bất quá hắn tin tưởng, đại ca lúc ấy xuất thủ tương trợ, lý do lại đơn giản bất quá, chính là vì lại để cho hắn không có nỗi lo về sau.

Nghĩ đến đây, Thượng Thanh liễm lên đồng, cũng không phải biết đại ca đối với hắn cùng Hà Văn Uyên sự tình sẽ thấy thế nào.

Hà Văn Uyên gặp Thượng Thanh sắc mặt mất dáng tươi cười, cho là hắn lại là nghĩ đến Viên Vũ tiêu vong sự tình mà thương tâm, liền móc ra chính mình túi gấm, do dự hồi lâu, vẫn là quyết định cầm trong tay tàn phá linh hồn giao cho Thượng Thanh trên tay.

"Đây là Viên Vũ tàn hồn, tuy nhiên không đủ để đầu thai, nhưng đem phụ tại cái khác linh thú trên người, vẫn có thể đủ kéo dài Viên Vũ khí tức."

Đương một cái túi gấm đưa tới trước mắt hắn lúc, Thượng Thanh còn có chút nghi hoặc, nhưng nghe Hà Văn Uyên giải thích về sau, hắn hơn nữa là kinh hỉ, kích động tay đều tại phát run.

Yêu là chưa có tới thế , một khi đã chết đã Hồn Diệt. Không phải là bởi vì yêu không có hồn phách, mà là vì yêu không thuộc về Địa Phủ quản hạt trong phạm vi, không có quỷ sai câu yêu hồn, điều này cũng đưa đến yêu không cách nào rời đi đầu thai đường, uống Mạnh bà thang, qua cầu Nại Hà.

Huống hồ, Viên Vũ là thế gian cái thứ nhất chế tạo ra tánh mạng, linh hồn của hắn vô cùng cường đại, lại bởi vì hắn mang theo thật lớn oán niệm, hơn nữa hắn đã trải qua ngàn năm phong ấn tra tấn cùng quỷ khí đôi linh hồn tổn thương, đang bị Bích Ngọc Diêu Quang đánh trúng về sau, hồn phách của hắn đã tàn phá không chịu nổi. Cho dù Hà Văn Uyên góp nhặt hắn tàn hồn, Viên Vũ cũng không cách nào đầu thai. Nhưng là, nếu là đem cái này tàn hồn cùng với khác linh thú hồn phách dung hợp, như vậy sở phủ xuống linh thú sẽ mang thượng Viên Vũ khí tức, ở lại Thượng Thanh bên người cũng có thể xem như một cái tưởng niệm.

Thượng Thanh nắm bắt trong tay túi gấm, trong nội tâm muốn nhưng là khác một cái ý nghĩ. Lúc này, hắn cảm thấy được người khác khí tức, liền lại một lần nữa không muốn mà ôm Hà Văn Uyên, cũng đối với hắn thì thầm nói: "Ngươi về trước Địa Phủ, ta lập tức đến."

Trong lòng điềm mật, ngọt ngào Hà Văn Uyên không nghi ngờ gì, gật đầu trước một bước ly khai Thiên Đình, hắn không thể chờ đợi được muốn phải đi về nhìn xem con của mình. Nhiều năm như vậy, sợ cũng chỉ có đứa con trai này, hắn là rất xin lỗi .

Hà Văn Uyên ly khai không bao lâu, cách đó không xa hai người liền phát hiện ra thân.

"Đại ca, Thái Thanh."

Người tới chính là Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn cùng Thái Thượng Lão Quân.

Thượng Thanh đã sớm ngờ tới Ngọc Thanh sẽ xuất hiện ở chỗ này. Lăng Tiêu Điện lên, đương Ngọc Thanh nói ra hắn lần này tới đến Thiên Đình không chỉ là vì yêu binh thời điểm, là hắn biết, đại ca sợ là tìm đến hắn . Chẳng qua là hắn không nghĩ tới Thái Thanh cũng tới.

Bầu trời một ngày, trên mặt đất một năm, Hà Văn Uyên tại Thiên Đình ngây người bất quá mấy canh giờ, Địa Phủ sớm đã mấy tháng trôi qua rồi. Quỷ môn quan quỷ sai đám bọn họ nhìn thấy Diêm Vương trở về, nhao nhao tiến lên hành lễ. Hà Văn Uyên khoát tay làm cho người ta đứng dậy, còn không có đám người nói chuyện cũng đã biến mất tại quỷ môn quan, kia thân pháp chi ma quỷ, tốc độ chi nhanh chóng lệnh lưỡng tiểu quỷ nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối.

"Đại nhân công lực tựa hồ lại tinh tiến rồi, bầu trời này mới đã qua mấy canh giờ a? Như thế nào chúng ta đại nhân tu luyện nhanh như vậy à?"

"Đại nhân tự nhiên ngộ tính so chúng ta cao, bằng không thì năm đó cũng sẽ không nhảy dù đến cái này Địa Phủ trực tiếp làm ta thủ trưởng. Chẳng qua là... Có hơn mấy chục năm không gặp đại nhân vội vàng như thế đã qua, cũng không biết gặp gỡ chuyện gì."

Tiểu quỷ còn muốn nói chuyện, cái này quỷ môn quan chen chúc quỷ hồn lại bắt đầu bạo động đứng lên: "Ai ai ai, làm gì vậy, đừng đẩy đẩy ồn ào . Thật phiền phức, thế gian cái đó đến như vậy nhiều tai hoạ, tháng gần nhất cái này quỷ môn quan cũng sắp bị người chật ních rồi."

"Chính là chính là, ai, coi như vậy đi, chúng ta xem chúng ta cửa a."

Hà Văn Uyên lúc này lòng tràn đầy đều là con của mình, bay thẳng A Thanh tẩm điện lại chụp một cái cái không. Nhìn xem trống rỗng tẩm điện, Hà Văn Uyên trong lúc nhất thời lại nghĩ không ra A Thanh lúc này sẽ ở nơi nào. Cố gắng tìm kiếm lấy chính mình tái nhợt trí nhớ, bởi vì ngay lúc đó hắn không có tình cây, không chuẩn bị nhận thức tình cảm điều kiện, cho nên mặc cho hắn nghĩ như thế nào cũng nhớ không nổi đối với nhi tử mà nói có đặc biệt ý nghĩa địa phương.

Đã đến giờ phút này, hắn mới khắc sâu cảm nhận được chính mình từng đã là hành vi là cỡ nào ngu xuẩn, cỡ nào nhu nhược, gián tiếp làm thương tổn bên người quan tâm hắn người.

Ủ rũ mà dạo bước đi ngang qua đường hoàng tuyền, Hà Văn Uyên vốn định nhìn liếc đầy trời biển hoa, ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy nhưng là trụi lủi một mảnh. Vốn là tràn đầy bỉ ngạn hoa biển giờ phút này chỉ có lẻ tẻ mấy đóa bỉ ngạn hoa còn mở ra (lái). Bởi vì hấp thu trí nhớ bỉ ngạn hoa khuyết thiếu, trên đường hoàng tuyền đã sắp xếp nổi lên hàng dài. Mà đối lập nhau , cầu Nại Hà thượng ngược lại là trước đó chưa từng có quạnh quẽ.

"Mạnh Bà, cái này bỉ ngạn hoa biển như thế nào biến thành như vậy?"

Mạnh Bà uống vào canh suông, cho Hà Văn Uyên một cái liếc mắt: "Không nghĩ tới đại nhân trí nhớ so với ta cái này lão bà tử còn muốn không bằng. Đúng là đã quên tràng diện này là ai tạo thành."

Hà Văn Uyên sờ lên cái mũi, ngược lại là rất hoài niệm Mạnh Bà cái này châm chọc khiêu khích phương thức nói chuyện . Bất quá, trải qua Mạnh Bà một nhắc nhở như vậy, Hà Văn Uyên ngược lại là nghĩ tới. Cảnh tượng này là hắn tạo thành, khi đó hắn bởi vì nhìn trộm Thượng Thanh trí nhớ mà thụ kia tình cảm ảnh hưởng, tiếp theo dẫn dắt ra chính mình giấu ở bỉ ngạn hoa trên biển tình cây. Đột nhiên xuất hiện tình cảm làm hắn vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị, tâm tình không khống chế được phía dưới, hắn phóng ra quá nhiều quỷ khí mang tất cả biển hoa. Êm đẹp một mảnh lửa đỏ cứ như vậy bị hắn cho ra tay ác độc tàn phá.

Không có biện pháp, mình làm nghiệt chính mình thường. Thế nhưng là, bỉ ngạn hoa cũng không phải là nhanh như vậy có thể dài ra lại , điều này cần Vong Xuyên nước sông từng giây từng phút thoải mái, cùng ngàn vạn quỷ khí với tư cách chất dinh dưỡng, đào tạo đi ra . Liền xem cái này ngắn ngủn mấy tháng, lớn như vậy cánh hoa biển cũng không quá đáng dài ra thưa thớt mấy cái tiểu lục mầm, sẽ biết.

Hà Văn Uyên vung tay lên, Vong Xuyên sông nước theo tay của hắn thế, chậm rãi theo trong sông chảy vào hoa điền, lại phụ dùng hắn không lâu mới luyện hóa quỷ khí. Đã có Vong Xuyên vong hồn tâm tình thoải mái cùng thuần khiết quỷ khí tẩm bổ, bỉ ngạn hoa hoa non rất nhanh liền lại nhiều toát ra mấy viên, mọc khả quan.

Đôi kiệt tác của mình hài lòng nhẹ gật đầu, Hà Văn Uyên liền cáo biệt Mạnh Bà tiến về trước Diêm la điện. Dù sao cái này bỉ ngạn hoa không có khả năng một ngày trưởng thành, xem ra sau này có lấy cớ mỗi ngày tới đây cầu Nại Hà phần thưởng phong cảnh rồi, sau này cũng có thể mang theo Thượng Thanh cùng đi.

Nghĩ đến chỗ này, Hà Văn Uyên trong lòng điềm mật, ngọt ngào mật .

Cái này đạp mạnh tiến Diêm la điện, cái kia ngồi ở án bên cạnh bàn đọc sách người có thể không chính là mình tìm tới tìm lui không thấy bóng người A Thanh nha. Mà bên cạnh hắn cái kia múa bút thành văn thân ảnh, Hà Văn Uyên làm sao lại cảm thấy có chút nhìn quen mắt đâu.

"A Thanh."

Nghĩ không ra, cũng liền không khó vì chính mình suy nghĩ. Hiện tại chủ yếu nhất vẫn là nhìn một cái nhi tử.

"Phụ thân." A Thanh nhu thuận để quyển sách xuống, đang muốn cho phụ thân thăm hỏi, đã bị ôm cái đầy cõi lòng. A Thanh trực giác hôm nay phụ thân cùng dĩ vãng có chút bất đồng. Nghĩ đến một cái khả năng, nhưng là A Thanh cũng không dám đi cầu chứng nhận, chỉ sợ lại là mình suy nghĩ nhiều. Chỉ là như vậy ôm ấp hoài bão vô cùng ôn hòa, mặc dù phụ thân làm bạn ở bên cạnh hắn mấy chục năm, hôm nay cái này ôm ấp nhưng là rất ấm lòng .

A Thanh xoắn xuýt cả buổi, vẫn là hỏi ra miệng: "Phụ thân có phải hay không hết?"

Hồi lâu chưa từng như vậy ôm con của mình, Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm kích động vạn phần, cũng cảm khái hài tử lớn lên nhanh như vậy. Đột nhiên xuất hiện vấn đề lại để cho Hà Văn Uyên ngẩn người, trong lúc nhất thời không có kịp phản ứng. Bất quá rất nhanh hắn liền nghĩ đến, lúc trước hắn bởi vì đau xót gần chết mà dứt khoát dứt bỏ chính mình tình cây, bên cạnh mình A Thanh tất nhiên là có sở phát giác . Nhưng là A Thanh thập phần nhu thuận, chưa bao giờ hỏi qua hắn về hắn tính tình đại biến sự tình. Chắc hẳn cái kia cầu Nại Hà thượng Mạnh Bà nói hắn đây là 'Ngã bệnh' các loại lời nói cho hài tử nghe, lúc này thời điểm mới có nói như vậy.

"Ừ, tốt rồi."

Hà Văn Uyên cười xoa A Thanh đỉnh đầu, trong nội tâm cũng không khỏi không tiếc nuối, chính mình đúng là mơ hồ cùng nhi tử đã qua nhiều năm như vậy, rõ ràng làm bạn, lại hết lần này tới lần khác không có sung sướng trí nhớ.

"Khục, khái khái!" Chỉ lo mừng rỡ nhi tử phát triển Hà Văn Uyên không có chú ý cái này án trên bàn ngồi ngay ngắn lấy một người. Lúc này thời điểm, người này nặng nề mà ho khan hai tiếng, mới đưa Hà Văn Uyên ánh mắt hấp dẫn đi qua.

"Bao đại nhân?"

Hà Văn Uyên không quá chắc chắn mà hỏi thăm lên tiếng, chỉ thấy người nọ đỡ đòn hai cái mắt gấu mèo 0.0 quay mặt lại nhìn về phía hắn. Trước một khắc còn hai mắt không ánh sáng, sinh không thể luyến bộ dáng, vừa thấy được Hà Văn Uyên mà bắt đầu tách ra dị sắc, ứa ra kim quang.

"Ngươi rốt cục đã trở về."

Cái này oán khí mười phần khẩu khí lại để cho Hà Văn Uyên có chút cười xấu hổ cười. Nhắc tới Bao đại nhân từng đã là thật là người tốt, bây giờ là tốt hồn. Nguyên trước khi đến Hà Văn Uyên đem bỉ ngạn hoa biển quấy đến rối tinh rối mù thời điểm, đúng là Bao đại nhân không biết lần thứ mấy đầu thai thời điểm.

Chung quanh quỷ sai chỉ ngây ngốc mà đứng ở trụi lủi hoa điền trung không biết nên làm sao bây giờ, khi đó vẫn là Bao đại nhân đứng dậy chủ trì đại cục. Lúc này mới tránh khỏi Địa Phủ hồn đầy là hoạn quẫn cảnh.

"Ngươi nói ngươi, ta mới đem cái này Diêm La vương vị trí giao cho ngươi bao nhiêu năm, ngươi liền ba ngày hai đầu tìm ta trở về thay lớp. Có thể hay không để cho ta nghỉ ngơi thật tốt cái trăm ngàn năm?"

Hà Văn Uyên biết rõ Bao đại nhân mạnh miệng mềm lòng, cười chắp tay tạ ơn, liền khách khí mà đem người đưa lên cầu Nại Hà. Trong nội tâm lại đập vào bảng cửu chương, lại để cho Mạnh Bà nhớ kỹ Bao đại nhân đầu thai người ta. Như vậy, vạn nhất Địa Phủ lại xảy ra chuyện gì, Hà Văn Uyên cũng tốt trước tiên tìm được người thế thân thoáng một phát. Đáng thương Bao đại nhân, là nhất định làm người cũng không được thanh nhàn rồi.

"Phụ thân, phụ thân như thế nào không cùng ngươi đồng thời trở về."

Đưa đến Bao đại nhân, A Thanh ngẩng đầu hỏi thăm về Thượng Thanh sự tình đến. Hắn lúc ấy một giấc ngủ đủ tỉnh lại, cái thứ nhất muốn gặp chính là Thượng Thanh. Hắn muốn nói cho phụ thân đang dùng phương pháp hắn dạy sử dụng tiên pháp về sau, thân thể của hắn cảm giác nhẹ nhõm thoải mái rất nhiều. Hắn rất muốn sẽ cùng phụ thân học tập vận dụng tiên khí.

"Phụ thân ngươi tại Thiên Đình còn có chuyện muốn làm, chúng ta đợi lát nữa một thời gian ngắn liền có thể gặp được hắn." Mà ngay cả Hà Văn Uyên chính mình cũng không biết Thượng Thanh tại Thiên Đình trung còn có chuyện gì muốn làm, hắn ở đây hạ giới trước đã đem sưu tập Viên Vũ tàn hồn túi gấm giao cho Thượng Thanh, cũng không biết hắn sẽ làm gì ý định.

Mà lúc này, nắm trong tay lấy túi gấm Thượng Thanh đang cùng Ngọc Thanh, Thái Thanh tại một chỗ tiên trong đình tiểu tụ họp.

"Ngươi thật đúng muốn phục sinh Viên Vũ? Ngươi cũng biết, tại đây túi gấm trung tàn hồn đến xem, ngươi tối thiểu cần nửa người tiên khí mới đủ đủ cải tạo Viên Vũ hồn phách." Thái Thanh có chút lo lắng nói ra. Lúc trước Viên Vũ chính là Thái Thanh sáng chế, hắn đôi miêu tả Viên Vũ hồn phách một cái giá lớn thật là rất rõ.

"Cái này ta biết rõ, đối với ngươi tổng không muốn thấy hắn tại đây giống như biến mất tại trong thiên địa. Huống chi, Viên Vũ hồn phách trung sư phụ cái kia khẩu khí vẫn còn, chính là còn có một đường sinh cơ."

Thái Thanh gặp Thượng Thanh chủ ý đã định, hắn cũng tự biết khích lệ bất động chính mình nhị ca, lắc lắc phất trần hướng ngồi ở bên cạnh Ngọc Thanh tìm xin giúp đỡ: "Đại ca, ngươi ngược lại là lời nói lời nói nha."

Một mực ngồi ở một bên nhắm mắt dưỡng thần Ngọc Thanh lúc này tránh ra con mắt, ánh mắt quét mắt chính mình hai vị huynh đệ, cuối cùng đã rơi vào Thượng Thanh trên người.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: A Thanh: phụ thân, phụ thân là không phải trên trời có người rồi, cho nên không xuống?

Hà Văn Uyên: ngươi từ nơi này học được loại vật này hay sao? !

A Thanh ( vẻ mặt người vô tội ): là Bao đại nhân cho A Thanh theo thế gian đã mang đến vài cuốn sách tịch, trên đó viết nam nhân không trở về nhà, đều là bên ngoài có người rồi.

Hà Văn Uyên ( nghiến răng nghiến lợi ): Mạnh Bà, đem Bao đại nhân đầu thai người ta nói cho bổn vương, bổn vương muốn sẽ đi gặp.

Tiểu Thức lại đi ra nhảy đáp ~ lúc này đây, Tiểu Thức quyết định nhảy đáp thời gian dài một điểm, lại để cho Tiểu Diêm Vương cùng Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tranh thủ thời gian tương thân tương ái cùng một chỗ ~ có phải hay không nên cho một đóa hoa nhỏ hoa? (ˇ? ˇ) muốn ~

Đệ 71 chương đúc hồn ( bắt trùng )

"Thế gian vạn vật đều có định số, đã mày trong nội tâm đã có đáp án, nhiều lời cũng không lợi ích, mà lại buông tay đi làm." Còn chưa chờ Thượng Thanh thần sắc giãn ra, Ngọc Thanh hạ một câu lại làm hắn lâm vào trầm mặc, "Đúc hồn sau theo ta quay về Côn Lôn Kính."

"Cái gì? Nhị ca, thân thể của ngươi đã thiếu hụt đến tình trạng như thế rồi hả?" Một bên Thái Thanh cực kỳ kinh ngạc.

Đã biết rõ tại Ngọc Thanh trước mặt, tu vi của mình là giấu không được , Thượng Thanh chỉ có thể cam chịu (*mặc định).

Lúc trước té xuống tru tiên đài, hắn liền mất gần năm thành tiên lực, mặc dù về sau lại sửa trở về, lại mấy chục năm thời gian tu luyện thực sự quá ngắn ngủi, mặc dù hắn ngộ tính cực cao, cũng không quá đáng là khôi phục hai thành mà thôi. Lúc trước cùng Viên Vũ một trận chiến lại tổn hao chút ít, như tại muốn đúc hồn, ở đằng kia về sau sợ là chỉ còn một thành tiên lực rồi.

"Một ngày sau, ta đem lên đường quay về Côn Lôn Kính, mày tự giải quyết cho tốt."

Đưa mắt nhìn Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đi xa, Thái Thanh đem nghi ngờ của mình hỏi ra miệng: "Nhị ca, vì sao ngươi cố chấp tại là Viên Vũ một lần nữa đúc hồn. Diêm Vương nên đã nói với ngươi, dù cho không nặng đúc, Viên Vũ tàn hồn cũng có thể cùng với khác linh thú hồn phách kết hợp, muốn trở thành tiên thú là dư xài ."

Thượng Thanh than nhẹ, hắn tự nhiên trong nội tâm minh bạch, thế nhưng là...

"Chấp niệm a. Ngàn vạn năm đến, ta mặc dù dạy hắn tu luyện, lại đã quên dạy hắn tu tâm, hắn nhiều lần phạm phải sai lầm lớn, cũng có trách nhiệm của ta. Ta hy vọng một lần nữa cho hắn một lần cơ hội, lại tới qua."

Xem ra thế gian một nhóm tự dưng làm hắn sinh ra không ít vô vị tâm tình, dao động tâm tính, cũng không biết là tốt là xấu.

"Vô luận như thế nào, việc này ngươi đều là nên cùng Diêm Vương nói. Tuy nhiên lần này Ngọc Đế nhớ lại ngươi cùng Diêm Vương bảo vệ Thiên Đình có công, đồng ý ngươi sở cầu cũng không chỉ trích Diêm Vương, cũng ngầm đồng ý A Thanh tồn tại. Nhưng cái này cũng không đại biểu Ngọc Đế sẽ không sau đó truy cứu. Huống hồ, một khi ngươi trở về Côn Lôn Kính, không có có vài chục năm chỉ sợ cũng ra không được . Diêm Vương thị địa tiên, thời gian là tuân theo thế gian lưu đi. Tiên Giới mấy chục năm, nhân gian ngàn vạn năm, hắn muốn đợi bao lâu, ngươi có thể từng nghĩ tới. Trừ phi đem ngươi hắn cũng mang vào Côn Lôn Kính, nếu không..." Thái Thanh vốn còn lắc đầu thầm than nhị ca cân nhắc không chu toàn, có thể hắn đột nhiên trong lòng giật mình, rốt cục lĩnh ngộ đến nhị ca muốn làm cái gì rồi, "Nguyên lai nhị ca là tồn tại tâm tư như vậy."

Thái Thanh đem phất trần hất lên, cũng không biết đương nói cái gì cho phải.

"Mà thôi, bất quá lúc này chỉ sợ còn cần đại ca hỗ trợ."

Bầu trời một ngày, trên mặt đất một năm. Hà Văn Uyên cùng A Thanh tại Địa Phủ ở bên trong đã đợi lại đợi, chói mắt chính là hai tháng, nhưng này Thượng Thanh lại chậm chạp không có hạ giới.

Hà Văn Uyên tự mình an ủi đến, bất quá là hồi lâu không thấy tam huynh đệ nhiều trò chuyện trong chốc lát, hôm nay bầu trời này cũng không quá đáng là quá khứ hai canh giờ mà thôi, không cần khẩn trương. Hắn một người cô đơn kiết lập, ngày qua ngày dẫn Vong Xuyên nước sông đổ vào bỉ ngạn hoa, mắt thấy có vài cọng đã dài ra nụ hoa, trong nội tâm lại cao hứng không nổi.

Cái này Thiên Đình không phải hắn như vậy một cái Địa Phủ Diêm Vương muốn vào có thể tiến , huống hồ trước đó lần thứ nhất thiên chính là thế gian cả tháng, nếu là trong lúc Địa Phủ xuất hiện tình huống gì, hắn là bụng làm dạ chịu .

Từ khi tìm về tình cây, hắn là hàng đêm ngẩng đầu, liền ngóng trông người nọ xuống, theo thời gian trôi qua, trong nội tâm lo lắng cùng bất an cũng một phần phân tăng trưởng.

"Tây Càn tạ ơn đại nhân ân cứu mạng."

Hà Văn Uyên lấy lại tinh thần, quay đầu liền nhìn thấy ngày đó cứu miêu yêu Tây Càn tinh thần vô cùng phấn chấn về phía hắn quỳ xuống đất hành lễ, nhìn qua thân thể cũng đã phục hồi như cũ.

"Ngươi không phải Địa Phủ quỷ sai, không cần gọi ta đại nhân, gọi thẳng danh tự là được. Ta và ngươi cũng coi như quen biết cũ, không cần cho ta đi lớn như vậy lễ." Nói xong liền tiến lên nâng, nào biết cái này Tây Càn cũng là bướng bỉnh tính tình, sửng sốt quỳ ở nơi đó không đứng dậy.

"Đại nhân cứu không ngớt Tây Càn mệnh, còn có Yêu giới cao thấp lũ yêu mệnh, huynh trưởng mệnh."

Tây Càn tuy nhiên một mực ở Địa Phủ tu dưỡng, nhưng là Yêu giới sự tình hắn ngược lại là nghe nói không ít. Khi hắn nghe nói huynh trưởng Ly Mạc lần nữa giữ vững tinh thần đến quản lý Yêu giới, trong nội tâm đừng đề cập có bao nhiêu vui vẻ, cũng thập phần cảm tạ Hà Văn Uyên đôi Yêu giới làm những chuyện như vậy. Cái quỳ này, là Tây Càn vẫn muốn làm .

Nghĩ tới đây, hắn còn cung kính cho Hà Văn Uyên dập đầu cái đầu.

"Ngươi làm cái gì vậy, cho tới bây giờ phàm nhân bái Diêm Vương, ngươi một cái yêu quái, hồn phách lại không về Địa Phủ quản, bái ta làm cái gì."

Âu bất quá Tây Càn, Hà Văn Uyên chỉ phải bị thụ hắn ba quỳ chín khấu, trong nội tâm bất đắc dĩ.

Khuyên can mãi rốt cục đem người kéo thân, Hà Văn Uyên lúc này mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra, dò hỏi: "Tương lai ngươi có tính toán gì không? Tiếp tục đi thế gian tìm người?"

Nơi đây theo như lời tìm người, tầm đích tự nhiên là biến mất đã lâu Nguyệt lão.

Tây Càn nghe nói như thế, trầm mặc nhẹ gật đầu, hắn không nghĩ tới phàm trần con người khi còn sống như thế ngắn ngủi. Nguyệt lão kiếp trước đầu thai thành đại phu Nhạc Quân Tiển thời điểm, hai người bọn họ ở chung cũng không quá đáng hơn mười năm, sau bởi vì Yêu giới náo động, hai người bọn họ liền không thể không tách ra. Ai từng muốn, cái này một phần chính là kiếp trước vĩnh biệt, Nhạc Quân Tiển đến chết cũng không có gặp lại Tây Càn.

Nghĩ đến Nguyệt lão, Hà Văn Uyên cũng tâm tình trầm trọng. Lúc trước Nguyệt lão hồn phách tại Nhạc Quân Tiển sau khi chết đi vào Địa Phủ, mà khi đó Hà Văn Uyên đã hái được tình cây, căn bản không để ý ngày xưa tình cảm, đơn giản chỉ cần làm cho người ta tưới một chén lớn Mạnh bà thang xuống dưới. Hôm nay, cái kia Nguyệt lão chỉ sợ là đã đem Tây Càn quên mất triệt triệt để để rồi.

"Hắn đã quên mất trước kia, ngươi còn muốn đi tìm hắn?"

Hà Văn Uyên minh bạch yêu mà không được khổ, tự nhiên không hy vọng Tây Càn lại rơi vào như vậy vòng lẩn quẩn ở bên trong đi.

"Hắn bất quá là quên ta lưỡng chuyện cũ, trí nhớ là chế tạo ra , ta lại chế tạo một ít chính là." Tây Càn nói thật nhẹ nhàng, Hà Văn Uyên lại biết trong lòng của hắn khổ. Cảm thấy hối hận, nếu là lúc trước không hái được cái kia tình cây, sợ cũng sẽ không khổ đây đối với uyên ương.

"Hắn cuộc đời này đầu thai đi lư châu."

Muốn đến chính mình đã làm sai trước, nếu như khả năng giúp đở thượng một chút, Hà Văn Uyên cũng sẽ không keo kiệt, đem Nguyệt lão lúc này đây đầu thai địa phương nói cho Tây Càn. Nhìn lên trước mắt người này tại nghe nói như thế sau sáng lên con mắt, Hà Văn Uyên muốn, quả nhiên vẫn là tràn ngập hy vọng con mắt rất lóe sáng.

"Đa tạ Đại nhân!"

Đưa mắt nhìn Tây Càn đi xa, Hà Văn Uyên tại trong lòng âm thầm cầu nguyện giữa hai người tình cảm có thể nở hoa kết quả. Chẳng qua là vừa nghĩ tới mình cũng là rối loạn, liền cũng chỉ có thể cười khổ.

Hắn lần nữa ngửa đầu nhìn thấy Thiên Đình phương hướng. Cái này Địa Phủ âm trầm, dù cho ngẩng đầu, trông thấy cũng không quá đáng là chủ yếu màu xám sắc thổ nhưỡng, hai mắt mang lên tiên lực ngược lại là có thể xuyên thấu qua mặt đất chứng kiến trời xanh (Lam Thiên), nhưng muốn nói cái kia đứng sững ở đám mây phía trên Thiên Đình, là tuyệt đối không thể nào thấy được .

Hắn cũng không phải thiên lý nhãn.

Cũng không biết Tây Càn cả ngày đôi A Thanh nói cái gì Yêu giới câu chuyện, hấp dẫn được A Thanh ngày bình thường luôn hướng Yêu giới chạy. Cũng may bây giờ Yêu giới tại Ly Mạc quản lý hạ cuối cùng không có lúc trước Viên Vũ quấy đến như vậy rối loạn, Hà Văn Uyên cũng tốt yên tâm một ít.

Kết quả là mỗi ngày, hắn đều một người đứng ở cầu Nại Hà đầu tưới lấy hoa, ngóng trông người.

Hắn luôn tưởng tượng thấy Thượng Thanh áo trắng khuyết khuyết, sau một khắc liền có thể ra hiện ở trước mặt của hắn, khóe miệng mang theo ôn nhuận vui vẻ hướng hắn đi tới.

"Văn Uyên."

Ừ? Là hắn quá nhớ niệm, xuất hiện nghe nhầm sao?

Ngắm nhìn bốn phía cũng không có nhìn thấy bóng người, Hà Văn Uyên gõ đầu của mình, trong lòng có chút ảo não. Làm sao lại như vậy không hăng hái tranh giành, chẳng qua là hai tháng không gặp liền nóng vội đến xuất hiện nghe nhầm.

"Văn Uyên."

Lại là một tiếng kêu gọi!

Hà Văn Uyên mãnh liệt một máy đầu, Thượng Thanh thình lình từ trên trời giáng xuống, thật đúng lấy một chỗ ngồi quá bạch áo dài, y khuyết tung bay.

"Đợi thật lâu?"

"Không có." Hà Văn Uyên quay lưng lại, hắn có thể không muốn làm cho Thượng Thanh biết mình bởi vì hắn đến vui vẻ không ngậm miệng được. Nào biết trước mặt mọi người, người đứng phía sau cứ như vậy từ phía sau lưng ôm eo của hắn, khẽ cắn lỗ tai của hắn, nói: "Khẩu thị tâm phi."

Bị Thượng Thanh cắn được lỗ tai như là bị thúc quả táo, đỏ bừng một mảnh.

Hà Văn Uyên một bên trong lòng khinh bỉ mình tại sao dễ dàng như thế liền sinh lòng tung tăng như chim sẻ, một phương diện khác cũng rất hưởng thụ đối phương ôn hòa ôm ấp hoài bão.

"Ngươi đã biết rõ chúng ta được và, như thế nào còn chậm như vậy." Trong lời nói là Hà Văn Uyên mình cũng không có phát giác được oán trách.

Vốn tưởng rằng còn có thể nghe được một đôi lời khiêu khích (xxx), người sau lưng lại đột nhiên không có thanh âm. Hà Văn Uyên cảm thấy kỳ quái, muốn quay đầu lại đi, lại bị người càng chặt ôm vào trong ngực, quay người không được.

"Văn Uyên."

"Ừ?"

Cảm thấy được Thượng Thanh thanh âm mang theo một tia không xác định, Hà Văn Uyên bay xa lý trí về tới trong thân thể. Bản năng cảm thấy, Thượng Thanh kế tiếp muốn nói lời, sẽ ảnh hưởng hai người về sau đường.

"Ngươi nguyện ý bỏ qua hết thảy, mang theo A Thanh theo ta đi Côn Lôn Kính sao?"

Côn Lôn Kính?

Liễm lên đồng, Hà Văn Uyên có chút không rõ ràng cho lắm.

Côn Lôn Kính là thượng cổ tiên nhân chiếm giữ chi địa, chỗ đó tiên khí cường thịnh, tiên chi tiên thảo tùy ý có thể thấy được. Viễn Cổ Thời Đại tiên nhân phần lớn sống ở Côn Lôn Kính, khéo Côn Lôn Kính. Về sau thật lớn một bộ phận thượng cổ tiên nhân đi ra, cũng có không thiếu thượng cổ tiên nhân tại sau khi đi ra không bao lâu trở về đến Côn Lôn Kính tiếp tục tu luyện, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn liền là một cái trong số đó.

Cũng bởi vì Côn Lôn Kính gặp may mắn điều kiện tu luyện, đã tạo thành Côn Lôn Kính so mặt khác khu vực càng lớn tiên áp, nếu là tu vị chưa đủ tiểu tiên bước vào, sẽ gặp trong khoảnh khắc bị áp thành thịt vụn, hóa thành Côn Lôn Kính trung tiên thảo phân bón. Vì phòng ngừa tu vị chưa đủ tiểu tiên vô cớ chết, mấy vị tu vị cao thâm tiên nhân hợp lực tại Côn Lôn Kính chung quanh bố hạ một đạo che chắn. Chỉ có tu vị đạt tới cảnh giới nhất định người mới có thể xuyên qua che chắn, đến Côn Lôn Kính. Nếu không, sẽ bị che chắn cách trở bên ngoài.

Hà Văn Uyên tự hỏi thành tiên qua nhiều năm như vậy, tu luyện sớm đã hoang phế, lại có thể nào thông qua cái kia che chắn tiến về trước Côn Lôn Kính. Là trọng yếu hơn là, hắn không rõ Thượng Thanh làm sao sẽ đột nhiên đưa ra phải về Côn Lôn cảnh.

"Ngươi muốn đúc lại Viên Vũ hồn phách."

Không phải câu nghi vấn.

Dùng hắn đôi Thượng Thanh rất hiểu rõ, Thượng Thanh đưa ra quay về Côn Lôn Kính, tuyệt đối không phải là bởi vì đơn thuần muốn phải đi về, mà là có phi trở về không thể lý do. Cái này cái lý do, Hà Văn Uyên đoán được đại khái. Chính như lúc trước hắn sáng tạo A Thanh Tiên Hồn tiêu hao hắn đại lượng tiên lực giống nhau, lúc này đây như Thượng Thanh muốn đúc lại Viên Vũ hồn phách cũng tất nhiên cần đại lượng tiên lực. Thượng Thanh cần quay về Côn Lôn Kính tu luyện dùng củng cố cảnh giới.

"Ngươi có thể nguyện chúc ta giúp một tay?"

"Ta sẽ một mực ở bên cạnh ngươi."

Hà Văn Uyên trở lại ôm Thượng Thanh cổ, nhẹ nói nói. Hắn không muốn nam nhân ở trước mắt nơm nớp lo sợ mà trốn ở phía sau hắn hỏi thăm ý kiến của hắn, bất luận là thân là tiên nhân Thượng Thanh vẫn là thân là phàm nhân hắn, đều nên là trạm đang lúc mọi người chi đỉnh, trên vạn người . Hắn không cần thận trọng từ lời nói đến việc làm, muốn làm cứ làm a.

Gần trong gang tấc trên mặt tràn đầy cưng chiều phóng túng dáng tươi cười, Thượng Thanh trong lúc nhất thời có chút tâm viên ý mã (*chỗ này ngon muốn xơi chỗ khác). Cái kia hồng nhuận phơn phớt no đủ môi đang ở trước mắt, như là mỹ vị anh đào, mê người nhấm nháp.

"Khái khái!"

Ngay tại hắn sắp sửa tìm hạ cái kia hai mảnh anh đào thời điểm, bên cạnh liên tiếp tận lực tiếng ho khan đánh thức đắm chìm tại hai người trong thế giới hai người. Hà Văn Uyên mạnh mà bừng tỉnh, quay đầu nhìn lại, bên cạnh không ít hồn phách tụ tập khi hai người bọn họ chung quanh, mà Mạnh Bà cũng vẻ mặt sương lạnh giơ thìa đứng ở bên cạnh.

"!"

Ý thức được chính mình rõ ràng chận phần đông hồn phách đầu thai đội ngũ, Hà Văn Uyên lập tức nháo cái đỏ thẫm mặt, kéo Thượng Thanh bỏ chạy. Rời đi thật xa còn có thể nghe được sau lưng Mạnh Bà hùng hùng hổ hổ thanh âm.

"Hừ, cuối cùng đã đi." Đầu cầu Mạnh Bà quăng cái thìa, khóe miệng giương lên dáng tươi cười. Không dễ dàng a, rốt cục phát ra từ nội tâm mà cười rồi.

Nếu như đáp ứng hỗ trợ đúc hồn, Hà Văn Uyên liền đem người tới để có đúc hồn đỉnh đỉnh trong điện. Đỉnh trong điện lớn nhất chính là đúc hồn đỉnh. Từ khi tạo hồn năm về sau, Hà Văn Uyên liền cũng không có đặt chân đỉnh kia điện nửa bước. Đỉnh trong điện ngọn đèn u ám, chung quanh tiểu đỉnh đều tại từ từ thiêu đốt lên, chỉ có chính giữa đúc hồn đỉnh bị tắt máy.

Hà Văn Uyên vung tay lên, bị đặt trong điện bốn bên cạnh quỷ đèn liền phát sáng lên, tản mát ra âm lãnh bạch quang.

Bởi vì nơi này quỷ khí nồng hậu dày đặc, Thượng Thanh có chút không khỏe mà nhíu nhíu mày, nhưng rất nhanh buông lỏng ra. Mắt thấy Hà Văn Uyên đem đúc hồn đỉnh ở dưới hỏa đốt, Thượng Thanh lấy ra trong ngực túi gấm, bên trong chứa đúng là Viên Vũ tàn hồn.

"A Thanh thiếu gia, ngài đã về rồi."

"Cha ta có tới không?"

A Thanh lau một chút cái trán đổ mồ hôi, hỏi thăm bên người quỷ bộc.

"Quay về A Thanh thiếu gia, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đại tiên đã tới. Chỉ có điều, rất nhanh liền cùng đại nhân cùng nhau đi tới đỉnh điện. Cái này đều nhanh một tuần, còn chưa có đi ra đâu. Chúng tiểu nhân cũng không dám đi quấy rầy."

A Thanh nghe xong Thượng Thanh đã đến, cũng bất chấp mọi thứ, nắm lên chính mình theo Yêu giới tìm đến pháp khí muốn đi đỉnh điện tìm người. Từ khi trước đó lần thứ nhất phụ thân dạy hắn như thế nào vận dụng trong cơ thể mình tiên khí về sau, A Thanh là tốt rồi giống như phát hiện đại lục mới giống nhau một mực ở nếm thử thuần thục vận dụng cổ lực lượng này. Vì tìm kiếm liên hệ đối tượng, A Thanh suốt ngày chạy đến Yêu giới đi, bởi vì hắn nghe Tây Càn nói, Yêu giới có rất nhiều lực lượng yêu quái cường đại.

Lúc này đây tiến về trước Yêu giới ngược lại là thu hoạch tương đối khá, không chỉ có tìm được một kiện tiện tay pháp khí, còn gặp được Tây Càn trong miệng đề cập tới huynh trưởng Ly Mạc.

Hắn đang muốn đem mình pháp khí cho phụ thân nhìn xem đâu.

Có thể đã đến đỉnh cửa đại điện, A Thanh chứng kiến đóng chặt cửa điện, lúc này mới nghĩ đến phụ thân cùng phụ thân khả năng đang tại bề bộn, không nên quấy rầy. Kết quả là, A Thanh ôm chân, sang bên ngồi xuống, ôm chính mình tìm được pháp khí, ý định ngoan ngoãn chờ phụ thân cùng phụ thân đi ra.

A Thanh ngồi xuống không bao lâu, đỉnh trong điện truyền đến một hồi nổ mạnh, cực lớn luồng khí xoáy phá tan đỉnh điện đại môn, nương theo lấy đại lượng khói xanh.

"Khái khái!"

Bị tự dưng ảnh hướng đến A Thanh chịu đựng ho khan chạy vào đỉnh điện, khẩn trương mà khắp nơi nhìn quanh. Thế nhưng là đập vào mắt chính là một đoàn chướng mắt ánh sáng, chiếu sáng nghiêm chỉnh cái đỉnh điện, làm cho người ta mở mắt không ra.

"Phụ thân, phụ thân."

A Thanh lo lắng hô hào, hắn thật lo lắng cho, chính mình đến từ không dễ vui vẻ lại sẽ chạy đi.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: hoàn tất đếm ngược lúc, ba

Hiện tại bắt đầu thu thập phiên ngoại. . . Nếu có muốn nhìn phiên ngoại có thể nhắn lại ~ hết hạn đến hoàn tất cái ngày đó ~

Đệ 72 chương đại kết cục

"Khái khái!"

Liên tiếp ho khan theo đỉnh trong điện truyền ra, A Thanh vội vàng theo tiếng tìm đi.

"Phụ thân, ngươi như thế nào đây?"

A Thanh dắt lấy Hà Văn Uyên ống tay áo, nhẹ nhàng mà vì hắn đấm lưng như ý khí. Hà Văn Uyên cười sở trường bao lại hắn nắm tay nhỏ, nói ra: "Phụ thân không có việc gì, ngươi theo Yêu giới đã trở về? Có phải hay không lại như ý vật gì tốt trở về, chờ cấp cho phụ thân ngươi xem?"

"Đúng vậy, phụ thân. A Thanh lúc này đây tìm cái pháp khí trở về, muốn cho mời phụ thân nhìn một cái."

"Cái gì pháp khí?"

Một cái thanh âm ôn nhu theo Hà Văn Uyên sau lưng vang lên, A Thanh trong lòng chấn động, ngẩng đầu hướng trong sương khói nhìn lại. Đãi sương mù tan hết, Thượng Thanh thình lình liền đứng ở Hà Văn Uyên sau lưng, trong tay nâng một đoàn sáng ngời quang.

"Phụ thân!"

Hồi lâu không thấy phụ thân đứng ở trước mặt, A Thanh vừa mừng vừa sợ, cười chạy lên trước, đều muốn bảo trụ Thượng Thanh, lại lại không dám. Ngẫm lại lúc trước gặp phụ thân thời điểm còn cần hành lễ, mình là không phải có lẽ đi đầu lễ? A Thanh trong nội tâm có chút ít xoắn xuýt.

Thượng Thanh gặp hài tử trạm tại chính mình bên chân do dự không ngớt, trong ánh mắt mang thêm vài phần áy náy cũng có vài phần mừng rỡ.

Ngay tại A Thanh đắm chìm tại tự mình do dự bên trong lúc, một cái ôn hòa ôm ấp hoài bão đưa hắn bao bọc:ba lô trong đó. Bên tai là Thượng Thanh thân thiết kêu gọi: "Hài tử, đừng sợ, phụ thân cùng phụ thân đều tại."

A Thanh nghe xong lời này, liền đau xót (a-xit) cái mũi, nhưng là vừa nghĩ tới mình là Thượng Thanh Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn hài tử, liền cắn răng một cái, đem đã đến hốc mắt nước mắt nén trở về.

A Thanh ôm Thượng Thanh trì hoãn trong chốc lát, mới đem trong nội tâm khủng hoảng tiêu trừ. Lúc này, hắn mới chú ý tới trong tay phụ thân nâng quang đoàn.

"Phụ thân, đây không phải hồn phách sao?" A Thanh chỉ vào quang đoàn quay đầu đến hỏi Hà Văn Uyên, "Thế nhưng là, lại cùng cái kia bình thường hồn phách không giống với."

"Hả? Có gì bất đồng?" Hà Văn Uyên cười theo Thượng Thanh trong tay tiếp nhận Viên Vũ hồn phách, nắm trong tay vuốt ve.

"Cái này một cái hồn phách chiếu lấp lánh, so những người phàm tục kia hồn phách xinh đẹp nhiều hơn. Huống hồ, cái này hồn phách trung có dấu một cổ tinh khiết cường đại tiên lực."

A Thanh bị cái này đoàn ánh sáng hồn phách thật sâu hấp dẫn ở, nhìn xem hắn ở đây phụ thân xoa nắn phía dưới dần dần thu lại sáng rọi, cái kia quang đoàn trở nên không hề chước người, ngược lại nhu hòa đứng lên. A Thanh ma xui quỷ khiến mà đưa tay ra, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà sờ đụng một cái cái kia đoàn quang. Chỉ cảm thấy đầu ngón tay truyền đến hơi lạnh xúc cảm, thập phần thần kỳ, liền nhịn không được nhiều chọc lấy vài cái.

Cái kia quang đoàn cũng tựa hồ cảm thấy A Thanh đụng vào, thẹn thùng được run bỗng nhúc nhích, tựa hồ muốn tách rời khỏi phiền lòng bàn tay nhỏ bé.

"A Thanh."

Thượng Thanh thò tay ngăn lại A Thanh điều chỉnh ống kính đoàn đùa, ôn nhu đối với hắn nói: "Đây là một cái tánh mạng, hắn còn rất yếu ớt, ngươi muốn ôn nhu đợi hắn."

"Phụ thân, ta trước kia cũng là như thế này sinh ra đời trong tay ngươi hay sao?" A Thanh có chút tò mò mà hỏi thăm.

Hà Văn Uyên cười sờ lên A Thanh đầu, lại nhìn mắt bên cạnh Thượng Thanh, cười nói: "Đúng vậy a, ngươi cũng là phụ thân ta một tay nặn ra đến ."

"Nếu như hôm nay, hồn phách đã cải tạo thành công, lại để cho hắn đi nơi nào đầu thai? Hắn như làm phàm nhân, chỉ bằng hắn hồn phách trung như thế tinh khiết tiên khí, nhất định khắc chết gia nhân, tựa như ngươi năm đó ở thế gian lúc giống nhau. Nếu như làm yêu quái, cái kia nếu như lần nữa tử vong, chính là chưa có tới sinh ra." Hà Văn Uyên cũng khẽ chạm vào Viên Vũ hồn phách, làm hại quang đoàn lạnh run, tuyệt không như cái kia dám can đảm đánh thượng Thiên Đình Giao Long.

Thượng Thanh cầm chặt Hà Văn Uyên tay, liễm thần đạo: "Đưa vào yêu đạo bỏ đi, hắn từ trước đến nay không thích Nữ Oa, cũng sẽ không nguyện ý trở thành người nữ kia oa chế tác tạo vật."

Nói xong, hai người liền muốn mang theo Viên Vũ hồn phách đi đầu thai trì, mới tạo hồn phách đều là từ nơi ấy tiến vào thế gian . Lúc này, A Thanh do dự mà kéo lấy Hà Văn Uyên ống quần, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Phụ thân, phụ thân, chờ hắn đầu thai về sau, A Thanh có thể hay không nuôi hắn?"

Hà Văn Uyên cùng Thượng Thanh thật bất ngờ, A Thanh rõ ràng sẽ nói như vậy.

"A Thanh, vì cái gì loại suy nghĩ này." Thượng Thanh ngồi xổm người xuống, nhìn thẳng lấy hài tử non nớt mặt, nhỏ giọng hỏi thăm.

"A Thanh biết rõ cái này hồn phách là cái sơn động kia bên trong Đại ca ca , A Thanh thích hắn con mắt, A Thanh cảm thấy hắn rất cô độc."

A Thanh mà nói lại để cho hai người rơi vào trầm mặc, Viên Vũ cả đời này xúc động cùng oán khí đều là lai nguyên ở không chiếm được yêu. Đây cũng là Thượng Thanh cảm thấy đối với hắn có chỗ mắc nợ nguyên nhân. Viên Vũ muốn, Thượng Thanh cho không được.

"A Thanh, đây là cả đời hứa hẹn, nếu như ngươi cho không được, cũng đừng có cho hắn giả dối hy vọng."

"A Thanh dùng linh hồn ưng thuận lời hứa, cuộc đời này chỉ cầu này một người làm bạn, thủ hắn hộ hắn, bảo vệ hắn trọn đời bình an. Như làm trái lời hứa, A Thanh nguyện thụ thiên hỏa đốt hồn nỗi khổ." Nói xong, liền rút ra chính mình một tia hồn phách với tư cách lời hứa biểu tượng, rót vào quang đoàn bên trong.

"Cái này..."

Hà Văn Uyên muốn ngăn cản, Thượng Thanh lại thản nhiên lại để cho nhi tử kết xuống cái này duyên.

"Ngươi ngược lại là thản nhiên, hắn có thể là con của chúng ta." Hà Văn Uyên từ khi tìm về tình cây về sau, trực tiếp biến hóa nhanh chóng đã thành trước xem lo toan lão mụ tử.

"Chính là bởi vì hắn là con của chúng ta, ta mới tin tưởng hắn có thể giữ vững vị trí lời hứa của hắn." Thượng Thanh cúi đầu nhìn xem nhi tử ôm trong lòng quang đoàn cười đến vui vẻ, khóe miệng câu dẫn ra, "Văn Uyên, con của chúng ta trưởng thành, hắn có người trong lòng rồi."

Người trong lòng? Một cái quang đoàn?

Hà Văn Uyên lập tức có một loại nhà mình cải trắng bị người chắp tay cảm giác, tâm tình thập phần vi diệu. A Thanh lúc này mới hơn mười tuổi a, hắn như A Thanh cái này tuổi thời điểm, còn uốn tại không biết cái đó trong sơn động tu luyện.

Tại Hà Văn Uyên còn không có từ lúc đánh trúng đi lúc đi ra, Thượng Thanh lại một lần cúi xuống thân, đôi A Thanh nói ra: "A Thanh, phụ thân tin tưởng ngươi sẽ tuân thủ lời hứa của ngươi, nhưng ngươi đầu tiên cần có được bảo hộ năng lực của hắn. Côn Lôn cảnh là nhanh nhất, cũng là tốt nhất tu luyện hoàn cảnh. Ngươi có thể nguyện mặc dù phụ thân đi một lần?"

"A Thanh nguyện ý." A Thanh không chút lựa chọn đáp ứng rồi.

Cái này, vốn là phát sầu như thế nào đôi nhi tử nói bọn hắn có thể sẽ dọn đi Côn Lôn cảnh ở lại mấy trăm năm sự tình cũng có tìm rơi xuống.

Cái này thuyết pháp...

Nếu không phải Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm rõ ràng Thượng Thanh quay về Côn Lôn cảnh mục đích, hắn đều muốn bị gạt đi. Hắn chưa từng có nghĩ đến, Thượng Thanh vậy mà cũng sẽ nói ra như thế đường hoàng lý do.

Thượng Thanh quay đầu lại đã nhìn thấy Hà Văn Uyên vẻ mặt giật mình mà đang nhìn mình, có chút nghi hoặc.

"Làm sao vậy?"

"Không, lại phát hiện đại lục mới." Làm sao bây giờ, giống như càng ưa thích hắn. Hà Văn Uyên bỏ qua một bên đầu, sờ lên cái mũi, tại Thượng Thanh không chú ý nơi hẻo lánh đỏ mặt.

"Báo, đại nhân không xong, đỉnh điện chung quanh hồn phách xuất hiện bạo động, tựa hồ đang sợ."

Sợ hãi? Địa Phủ âm khí cực thịnh, yêu thích âm khí hồn phách làm sao sẽ sợ hãi? Trừ phi... Hà Văn Uyên khẩn trương mà quay đầu nhìn về phía Thượng Thanh, quả nhiên cẩn thận nhìn lên liền có thể phát hiện Thượng Thanh trên người mơ hồ tiết lộ ra tiên khí.

"Xem ra vẫn chưa được."

Thượng Thanh bất đắc dĩ đứng người lên, nâng…lên Hà Văn Uyên mặt, nói: "Thật có lỗi, tiên khí tiêu hao nhiều lắm, thu lại không được rồi. Ta đi trước một bước."

Nói xong liền đằng vân mà đi, Hà Văn Uyên có chút lo lắng ngẩng lên đầu nhìn qua Thượng Thanh biến mất phương hướng. Hắn vậy mà không có phát hiện, Thượng Thanh đã suy yếu đến không cách nào đôi tiên khí thu để tự nhiên. Xem ra phải mau chóng tiến về trước Côn Lôn Kính.

"Truyền lệnh xuống, một vòng ở trong, ta muốn cho Bao đại nhân hồn phách đứng ở trước mặt của ta, lại để cho phán quan đem Sinh Tử Bộ tìm ra."

"... Là, đại nhân." Quỷ sai có chút sờ không được ý nghĩ, nhưng vẫn là lĩnh mệnh đi làm rồi.

Bao đại nhân, xin lỗi rồi.

Nhìn xem trong tay Sinh Tử Bộ lên, Bao đại nhân danh tự phía dưới thình lình nhãn hiệu lấy tám mươi ba tuổi dương thọ, Hà Văn Uyên cắn răng một cái, đơn giản chỉ cần đổi thành ba tháng tuổi thọ. Một số sửa xuống, Hà Văn Uyên trên người liền nhiều một đạo vết thương, tuy nhiên không là lần đầu tiên cải mệnh, nhưng Hà Văn Uyên vẫn là không quá thói quen này thiên đạo báo ứng.

Chỉ có điều, lúc này đây, khiến cho hắn tùy hứng một lần a.

"Ngươi như vậy tùy hứng, là sẽ gặp báo ứng ."

Bao đại nhân một cả khuôn mặt cơ hồ là vặn vẹo đã đến cực hạn, trong miệng cơ hồ là từng chữ từng chữ hướng ra phía ngoài nhảy.

"Ừ, ta đã lọt vào báo ứng rồi." Hà Văn Uyên cười yếu ớt lấy vì chính mình khỏa thượng một tầng băng bó, có thể đả thương khẩu huyết như trước không thấy ngừng.

"Khó được a." Bao đại nhân liếc nhìn Hà Văn Uyên chật vật, cười ha hả mà nhận lấy phán quan đưa tới minh trà, chế nhạo nói, "Ngươi oa nhi nầy rốt cục đã có mình muốn tranh thủ đồ vật. A, ta còn nhớ rõ lần thứ nhất tại quỷ môn quan nhìn thấy báo lại nói ngươi vẻ mặt mờ mịt, trong ánh mắt một điểm thần đều không có, đúng thật là Vô Dục Vô Cầu. Hiện tại ngược lại là như một người sống rồi, ta đã nói rồi, so về lạnh như băng Thiên Đình, cái này Địa Phủ vẫn tương đối có tình vị a."

"Ừ, đích thật là đã có." Chẳng qua là người nọ liền là đến từ bao trong đại dân cư cái kia lạnh như băng Thiên Đình. Hà Văn Uyên trong nội tâm thầm suy nghĩ đến.

"Hừ, muốn chạy rồi, cho nên đem lão phu gọi trở lại đón lớp? Tiểu tử ngươi, đúng thật là làm được ra, cũng không sợ này thiên đạo tra tấn người. Cũng thế, dù sao nghỉ ngơi cũng thôi : đừng đủ lâu rồi, công tác liền công tác a." Bao đại nhân sống bỗng nhúc nhích bả vai, liền định triệt khởi tay áo khai làm, "Cút đi cút đi, đừng e ngại ta phê công văn."

Nhìn xem lập tức tiến vào trạng thái Bao đại nhân, Hà Văn Uyên thẹn trong lòng day dứt, cũng có cảm tạ. Mỗi khi hắn không rảnh cố kỵ Địa Phủ thời điểm, Bao đại nhân luôn sẽ đứng ra trợ giúp hắn, hôm nay hắn tùy hứng mà phải ly khai, Bao đại nhân tuy nhiên sinh khí, nhưng vẫn là tiếp nhận chức trách của hắn.

Hiện tại chỉ có Thiên Đình một cửa, Thiên Đình sẽ một mắt nhắm một mắt mở sao?

Hà Văn Uyên không dám xác định, tuy nhiên Thượng Thanh lại để cho hắn không nên lo lắng.

Mà lúc này Thiên Đình dao trì ở bên trong, Ngọc Hoàng đại đế đang cùng Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn đánh cờ uống rượu.

"Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn, lần này xuất cảnh, vừa vặn vượt qua đầy một ngàn năm ngọc lộ quỳnh tương mở ra, Thiên Tôn cần phải uống nhiều hơn mấy ly."

"Ngọc Đế." Ngọc Thanh tránh được Ngọc Đế đưa tới bầu rượu, "Ta tới đây, là vì Ngọc Thanh."

Đưa ra bầu rượu bị người ngăn lại, Ngọc Đế thu hồi dáng tươi cười: "Thật đúng nghiêm trọng đến phi trở về không thể?"

"Hoàn toàn chính xác."

Ngọc Thanh đều nói đến nước này, Ngọc Đế cũng đành phải khẽ than đáp ứng rồi. Nghĩ đến cái này Viên Vũ sự tình vừa qua khỏi đi, vô luận là Yêu giới, Nhân giới vẫn là Thiên Đình đều có chỗ tổn thất, nghĩ đến phân tranh sẽ không tới được nhanh như vậy. Tam thanh bên trong có thanh toán xong phải về về Côn Lôn cảnh, chỉ dựa vào Thái Thanh một người sợ là thủ hộ không được Thiên Đình. Xem ra, có tất yếu nhiều bồi dưỡng mấy vị thiên tướng rồi.

"Cũng thế."

"Còn có hai người."

Ngọc Đế sững sờ, không có kịp phản ứng. Trong lúc đó nhớ tới lúc trước tựa hồ có đề cập tới, Thượng Thanh nhiều hơn môt đứa con trai, vẫn là Diêm Vương gia sinh , nghĩ đến là hai người này rồi. Ngọc Đế lại cảm thấy nhức đầu, cái này tổn thất một cái chiến lực cũng thì thôi, bây giờ còn muốn đào đi một cái Diêm Vương. Cái này trong lúc nhất thời, lại để cho hắn đi đâu mà tìm người bổ sung Diêm Vương không?

"Nhưng này Diêm Vương chức không thể ghế trống."

"Tự nhiên có người."

Được rồi, Ngọc Đế xem như đã minh bạch, Nguyên Thủy Thiên Tôn hôm nay tới cái này dao trì không phải đến mời hắn thả người , mà là đến thông tri hắn . Mà thôi, mà thôi, hắn cái này Ngọc Đế cũng thật có chút uất ức.

"Bên kia theo như Thiên Tôn ý tưởng đi làm a."

Chuyện đó vừa nói, Ngọc Thanh liền đứng dậy muốn rời khỏi, Ngọc Đế vội vàng nói: "Thiên Tôn sao không mang hộ hơn mấy bình quỳnh tương quay về Côn Lôn?"

"Ta đã giới đã lâu." Thân ảnh kia dừng lại một lát, như vậy trả lời.

Ngọc Đế suy đoán khéo léo chén rượu, đem trong chén quỳnh tương uống một hơi cạn sạch, trong đầu của hắn còn hồi tưởng đến Ngọc Thanh lúc rời đi câu nói kia.

"Ngọc Đế, đang ở kia vị trí, chớ tu luyện."

Hắn cũng muốn tu luyện, thế nhưng là Thiên Đình sự vụ nào có trong tưởng tượng nhẹ nhàng như vậy. Lại thở dài một hơi, đem trong lòng đích khổ tư vị hòa với mùi rượu nuốt vào trong bụng.

Lạnh như băng Thiên Đình như trước như ngày xưa giống như xuyên tim, chẳng qua là cái kia Thượng Thanh kính thiếu đi chủ nhân của nó. Mà khu vực lên, Địa Phủ trung chủ tử thay đổi người, một đám quỷ sai đám bọn họ lại bắt đầu ngày đêm tăng ca, bề bộn thành con quay vất vả ngày. Nhân gian ngược lại là không có bao nhiêu biến hóa, đường đi giống nhau thường ngày như vậy phồn hoa. Trong quán trà, thuyết thư người ta nói được rất tốt sức lực, thực khách vẫn là thật không ít.

"Muốn nói cái kia Diêm Vương gia từ nhậm về sau, lập tức dẫn nhi tử bay lên trời, đi tìm cái kia cửu trọng bầu trời phu quân. Mà hai người bọn họ hợp lực chế tạo hồn phách cũng bị hai người quăng đã đến Yêu giới, giao do tín nhiệm yêu quái nuôi dưỡng.

Đều nói vượt qua cái kia Côn Lôn cảnh cần Thượng Thừa Cảnh Giới, nhưng này Diêm Vương gia cùng con của hắn đều không có đạt tới. Mắt thấy hai người chỉ có thể trơ mắt đưa mắt nhìn Linh Bảo Thiên Tôn tiến vào Côn Lôn cảnh.

Cái kia Thái Thượng Lão Quân đúng là đưa tới mưa đúng lúc. Tràn đầy nghiêm chỉnh bình tiên đan a, mặc cho ai ăn hết đều có thể đắc đạo thành tiên .

Cái kia Diêm Vương gia có quỷ khí bàng thân, bất quá ăn hết bảy tám hạt liền có thể thành công xuyên qua che chắn. Mà con của hắn càng là cực kỳ khủng khiếp, không hổ là trời sinh thượng tiên, tuổi còn trẻ liền tiên khí hùng hậu, cũng liền đã uống hơn mười hạt thì đến được tiêu chuẩn. Hai người cứ như vậy tại Thái Thượng Lão Quân dưới sự trợ giúp, xuyên qua che chắn, đạt tới vậy liền tiên nhân cũng không dám tùy ý nhìn trộm Côn Lôn cảnh, đi hưởng thụ cái kia làm cho người thèm thuồng nồng đậm tiên khí rồi."

Cái kia thuyết thư người ta nói được say mê, phảng phất mình cũng đôi cái kia Côn Lôn cảnh thùy tiên tam xích (*thèm chảy nước miếng) .

"Cái kia về sau, Diêm Vương đứa con trai kia có hay không đi Yêu giới thực hiện lời hứa của hắn à?"

"Cái này sao, dục vọng biết hậu sự, xin nghe hạ hồi phân giải." Thuyết thư người cây quạt hợp lại, hôm nay câu chuyện cho dù đến đây chấm dứt rồi.

Thực khách thấy không có câu chuyện nghe xong, đều nhao nhao tản đi.

Lúc này, một gã nam tử đứng dậy đi đến thuyết thư thân người bên cạnh, nói khẽ: "Ngươi còn nói cái này câu chuyện, cũng không sợ bị người nghe thấy."

"Sợ cái gì, gần nhất Thiên Đình vị kia chủ vội vàng chiêu tân người, Địa Phủ vị kia chủ vội vàng thu hoạch vong hồn, lại có ai sẽ đến hãy nghe ta nói câu chuyện. Hơn nữa, cái này câu chuyện cũng không phải ta nói bừa , nói một chút nha."

"Ngươi sẽ không sợ có một ngày, Ngọc Đế nhớ tới ngươi cái này mê muội mất cả ý chí, ba năm tái cũng không trông thấy trở về Đế Quân?"

"Không sợ, có ngươi cái này Đế Tiên tiếp khách đâu."

"Không đến điều, nhanh dọn dẹp một chút về nhà, sắc trời không còn sớm."

"Tất cả nghe theo ngươi."

Mặt trời chiều ngã về tây, như cũ phồn hoa trên đường phố, một đôi nam tử cùng nhau lấy đi ra quán trà, hướng về phương xa đi đến.

— chính văn hết —


End file.
